Too Far Series (Kyumin)
by Jung Hasu
Summary: Chapter 27 : KYUMIN's Happy Ending Forever. .
1. First Meeting

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyu Hyun

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother

Choi Si Won

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk

Lee Dong Hae

Kim Jung Mo

Cho Ji No

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Too Far Series Novel by Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **_Kyumin as main Cast_**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya **meminjam** namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate** :

M (Mature)

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, no sensored

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Sejujurnya aku ragu, tapi… ini satu-satunya pilihan yang ku miliki.

Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun. Aku telah menjual rumah mungil yang ditinggalkan oleh halmeoni untuk membayar tagihan akhir dari biaya pengobatan eomma, dan yang tersisa hanyalah satu koper berisi baju, beberapa kotak berisi barang-barang pribadiku, serta truk tua ini.

Karena itulah kini aku disini, di dalam truk Hyundai tua-ku yang berusia 15 tahun, terparkir apik di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang cukup besar dengan tiga lantai yang mengarah langsung pada pasir putih di pantai Hyeopjae, Jeju-do.

Ini adalah rumah baru Abeoji, dengan keluarga barunya.

Meskipun tidak ada mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman rumah ini namun di dalam suasananya terlihat ramai, setidaknya itu yang terlihat olehku dari luar rumah ini.

Apa ada pesta didalam?

Abeoji tidak bilang padaku bahwa malam ini dia akan mengadakan pesta.

Yah, pada akhirnya aku menelpon Abeoji, setelah kepergiannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun dia datang di saat aku mendampingi eommaku berjuang melawan penyakit kankernya, yang menyebabkan hidupku selama tiga tahun terakhir ini sangatlah berat.

Dia juga tidak hadir pada pemakaman eomma. Jika saja aku tidak butuh tempat tinggal, aku tidak akan mau berada disini.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun Abeoji satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki sekarang. Satu-satunya harapanku untuk bertahan hidup.

Pintu trukku tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan spontan, aku meraih ke bawah kursi dan mengambil pistolku. Aku mengarahkannya pada penyusup itu, aku memegang senjata itu dengan kedua tanganku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Woo ho! Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu mungkin kau tersesat tetapi aku akan mengijinkanmu melakukan apapun padaku asalkan kau jauhkan senjata itu."‖

Seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut dark brown berdiri di sisi depan senjataku dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan matanya yang melebar.

Aku menatapnya bingung dan tetap mengacungkan senjataku. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa pria ini. Membuka pintu truk orang lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi orang asing.

"Tidak, kupikir aku tidak tersesat. Apakah ini rumah Lee Min Ho?"

Pria itu menelan ludahnya dengan gugup,

"Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jika senjata itu diarahkan ke wajahku. Kau membuatku sangat gugup. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

Kecelakaan? Benarkah? Pria ini mulai membuatku marah.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Diluar gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan. Aku bisa memakai senjata. Dengan sangat baik."

Pria itu kelihatannya tidak percaya padaku, tapi setelah kuperhatikan kelihatannya dia tidak berbahaya. Namun, aku belum siap untuk menurunkan senjataku.

"Lee Min Ho?" pria itu mengulangnya perlahan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berhenti, "Tunggu, Minho-ssi adalah Ayah tiri baru Kyuhyun. Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan Suzy pergi ke Jepang.

Jepang? Kyuhyun? Apa?

Aku menunggu penjelasan lebih tetapi pria itu terus menatap pada senjataku dan menahan nafasnya.

Mengunci tatapanku padanya, aku menurunkan senjataku dan memastikan untuk mengembalikan rasa aman seperti semula sebelum aku menyimpan senjataku di bawah kursi truk. Mungkin dengan begini pria ini bisa fokus dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau punya surat ijin untuk memiliki senjata?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan surat ijin senjataku. Aku butuh jawaban.

"Lee Min Ho di Jepang?" tanyaku meminta konfirmasi.

Dia tahu aku akan datang hari ini. Kami sudah membicarakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah aku menjual rumah.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan bersikap santai.

"Kau mengenalnya?"tanya pria itu penasaran.

"Tidak juga."

Aku hanya mengingat dua kenangan kebersamaanku dengannya sebelum dia meninggalkan eommaku dan aku lima tahun yang lalu.

Aku ingat Abeoji datang ke kompetisi martial arts-ku dengan mengorbankan perjalanan bisnisnya dan mengadakan barbeque di halaman belakang rumah untuk pesta kemenanganku.

Hingga esoknya, hari dimana saudara kembarku Lee Sung Jin tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Ayahku lah yang mengemudikan mobil naas itu.

Dia berubah sejak hari itu.

Setelah pemakaman Sun Jin, Abeoji pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami.

Dia tidak pernah menelponku dan memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan ketika dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini saat aku harus menjaga ibuku yang jatuh sakit karena kankernya memburuk.

Aku tidak lagi mengenal Abeojiku.

Tidak sama sekali.

"Aku putranya, Lee Sung Min." kataku dengan tegas.

Mata pria itu melebar dan dia menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa.

Apanya yang lucu?

Aku menunggunya untuk menjelaskan ketika dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sejujurnya awalnya aku mengira kau adalah yeoja karena kau terlihat manis. Tapi setelah mendengar jika kau putranya, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kau adalah namja" ujarnya yang langsung mendapat balasan berupa tatapan tajam terseram yang ku punya.

"Mari Sungmin-ssi, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan menyukaimu."

Aku menatap tangannya dan meraih tasku.

"Apakah kau menaruhnya di dalam tasmu? Haruskah aku memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" nada menggoda di suaranya membuatku tak jadi memakinya.

"Kau membuka pintuku tanpa mengetuk. Itu refleks karena aku ketakutan."

"Reaksi cepatmu karena takut adalah dengan mengacungkan senjata pada seseorang? Wow, dari mana asalmu? Kebanyakan pria 'manis' yang aku kenal akan menjerit atau semacamnya."

'Pria Manis?' oh ya, bukan hanya dia mengatakan aku manis. Aku cukup mengakui jika aku memang manis.

Tapi, kebanyakan 'pria-pria manis' yang dia kenal tidak terpaksa untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri hampir selama tiga tahun.

Aku punya seorang ibu yang sakit untuk dijaga tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjagaku. Jadi aku berbeda dengan 'pria pria manis' itu.

"Aku dari Ilsan" jawabku sambil mengacuhkan uluran tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari truk.

Angin sepoi pantai membelai wajahku dan bau asin dari laut terasa begitu nyata. Aku belum pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Paling tidak belum secara langsung. Aku melihatnya di lukisan dan film. Tapi baunya, benar-benar seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

Matanya mengamati tubuhku dari bawah dan kembali ke wajahku. Sebuah senyum manis dengan gratis dipamerkannya padaku.

"Kau benar-benar manis dan unik. Sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang ada disini. Jelas, kau bukan penduduk asli Jeju."

Memutar mataku, aku menuju ke belakang truk. Aku membawa koper dan beberapa kotak yang harus aku turunkan.

"Sini, biar aku saja."

Dengan gentleman dia berjalan mengitariku kemudian meraih koper besar milik Ibuku di bagasi truk yang sebelumnya tersimpan di lemarinya untuk perjalanan jauh yang tidak pernah kami lakukan bersama. Dia selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana kami akan mengemudi melintasi pulau dan kemudian menuju pulau Jeju suatu hari nanti. Tapi, kemudian dia jatuh sakit dan akhirnya meninggal.

Dan kini, dengan sangat kebetulan aku tiba di tempat tinggal ayahku yang terletak di pulau Jeju.

Mengingat tentang ibuku membuatku kembali sedih.

"Terima kasih, uh…aku belum tahu namamu."

Baru ku sadari aku tak mengetahui nama pria ini, yang sialnya, ugh tinggi sekali pria ini, sungguh–sungguh lebih tinggi dariku. Dan pria ini cukup manis juga dengan tatapan matanya yang entah mengingatkanku pada boneka bambi kesayangan Sung Jin dulu.

Pria itu menarik koper keluar kemudian berpaling padaku.

"Apa? Kau lupa untuk bertanya namaku ketika kau punya senjata yang diarahkan padaku?"‖ jawabnya.

Aku mendesah.

Oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan dengan senjata tadi, tetapi itu karena pria ini membuatku takut.

"Aku Changmin, Shim Chang Min, mm… temannya Kyuhyun."‖

Kyuhyun lagi.

Siapa itu Kyuhyun?

Changmin-ssi menyeringai lebar melihat raut bingungku saat mendengarnya menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun?"

Dari rautnya dia terlihat senang.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini."

Changmin-ssi menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah rumah.

"Ayo. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu."

Aku berjalan disampingnya saat dia membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedikit minder sebenarnya dengan perbedaan tinggi kami yang cukup kontras.

.

(Sungmin POV end)

.

Musik di dalam rumah begitu keras saat mereka mendekat.

'Jika Abeoji tidak ada disini, lalu siapa di dalam?' batin Sungmin kalut.

'Aku hanya tahu Suzy atau Bae Soo Ji adalah istri baru Abeoji. Aku tak mengetahui apapun tentang wanita itu. Apakah ini pesta anaknya? Berapa usia mereka? Wanita itu punya anak? Aku tidak ingat.' batin Sungmin lagi.

Abeoji nya memang tidak memberitahu Sungmin dengan jelas. Sang Abeoji hanya bilang jika Sungmin akan menyukai keluarga barunya tetapi tidak menceritakan apapun mengenai keluarga barunya itu.

"Jadi, Kyu, Kyuhyun-ssi itu tinggal disini?" tanya Sungmin penasaran siapa Kyuhyun yang disebutkan oleh Changmin tadi.

"Ya, dia tinggal disini, paling tidak saat musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim."

'Rumahnya yang lain?'

Changmin tertawa,

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga yang dinikahi Abeojimu ya Sungmin-ssi?"‖

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Pelajaran singkat sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kegilaan." ujar Changmin sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan dan menatap Sungmin.

"Cho Kyu Hyun adalah kakak tirimu. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari vokalis rock band terkenal Cho Ji No. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menikah. Uri Eomma, Bae Soo Ji, adalah satu penggemarnya saat itu. Dan ini rumah Kyuhyun, pemberian dari Abeojinya."

Changmin berhenti bicara dan melihat ke belakang pintu lalu membukanya.

"Dan ini semua adalah temannya."

Seorang pria manis, berambut pirang serta bertubuh langsing memakai setelan mahal dan sepasang sepatu bermerk yang hanya ada dalam mimpi Sungmin, berdiri menyambut mereka di depan pintu.

Dan di dalam ada beberapa pria dan juga wanita yang berpenampilan 180 derajat berbeda kelas dengan Sungmin.

Mereka berdiri disana menatap Sungmin heran.

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu Hyukkie." jawab Changmin dengan ramah.

"Siapa dia?" pria manis ini bertanya, mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin.

"Teman. Hapus ancaman dari wajahmu Hyukkie, itu terlihat tidak cocok untukmu."‖jawab Changmin sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di dalam ternyata tidak seramai yang Sungmin bayangkan.

Saat melewati serambi yang terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu masuk melengkung mengarah ke tempat yang sepertinya adalah ruang tamu.

Meskipun begitu, ruangan itu lebih besar dari rumah terakhir Sungmin. Dua pintu kaca berdiri dengan pemandangan laut yang mempesona. Dan Sungmin ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.

"Sebelah sini." ajak Changmin sambil berjalan menuju bar.

'Yang benar saja? Ada bar di dalam rumah?'batin Sungmin sedikit kaget.

Sungmin menatap orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Mereka semua berhenti saat itu juga dan menatapnya sekilas.

"Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini Lee Sung Min, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat." ucap Changmin, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari kumpulan orang-orang yang penasaran untuk melihat siapa itu Kyuhyun.

Oh.

Oh.

My.

God.

"Oh ya?" jawab seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan malas dan maju dari posisi santainya di sofa dengan bir ditangannya.

"Dia menarik dan masih muda. Tapi dia bukan milikku, Chwang"

"Oh, dia memang milikmu. Abeojinya pergi ke Paris dengan uri Eomma selama beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku akan bilang sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Aku akan sangat senang menawarinya kamar di tempatku jika kau mau. Hanya saja jika dia berjanji untuk meninggalkan senjata mematikannya di truk."

Kyuhyun-ssi mengernyitkan alisnya dan mengamati Sungmin lebih dekat.

Mata Kyuhyun berwarna aneh. Menarik namun ganjil. Warnanya bukan coklat. Bukan juga kehijauan. Warnanya hangat dengan iris berwarna perak melingkupinya. Mungkin itu lensa kontak.

"Bukan berarti dia milikku." akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab dan kembali bersandar di sofa.

Changmin berdeham pelan.

"Jangan bercanda Kyu!"‖

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Dia hanya minum dari botol berleher tinggi di tangannya.

Tatapannya bergeser pada Changmin dan terlihat ada peringatan disana.

'Sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Ini tidak bagus. Aku hanya punya 20 ribu won di dompetku dan aku hampir kehabisan bensin. Aku sudah menjual semua yang aku miliki. Ketika aku menelpon Abeoji aku bilang kalau aku butuh tempat tinggal hingga aku dapat kerja dan menghasilkan cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat sendiri. Dia langsung setuju dan memberiku alamat ini sambil mengatakan padaku dia akan sangat senang jika aku mau tinggal bersamanya. Tapi apa yang ku dapat ini?' batin Sungmin kalut.

Perhatian Kyuhyun kembali pada Sungmin. Dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

'Apa yang dia harapkan untuk kukatakan?' batin Sungmin takut.

Sebuah smirk terlihat di bibirnya dan dia mengedipkan mata pada Sungmin.

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini dan semua kamar sudah penuh."

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Changmin,

"Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Abeojinya."

Rasa jijik di lidahnya saat dia mengatakan kata 'Abeoji' terlihat oleh Sungmin. Penolakan untuk Sungmin, itu jelas.

Ini bukanlah salah pria itu. Abeojinya-lah yang mengirimnya kemari, mungkin tanpa se-izin pria ini.

'Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli bensin dan makanan di perjalanan menuju kemari. Kenapa aku harus percaya pada pria?' batin Sungmin kesal.

Dengan cepat dia meraih dan menarik koper yang masih tetap dipegang Changmin.

"Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal yang sangat buruk." Ujar Sungmin cepat tanpa melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Sungmin menarik keras koper dan Changmin melepaskannya dengan sedikit enggan.

Rasa perih menyengat mata Sungmin saat dia sadar betapa dia merindukan rumahnya dulu.

'Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka.' Sungmin berbalik menuju pintu, menahan kesedihannya.

Sungmin mendengar Changmin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun tapi dia memilih mengabaikannya. Sungmin tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria tampan itu tentang dirinya.

Pria itu tidak menyukainya. Itu terlihat jelas. Abeojinya nampaknya bukanlah anggota keluarga yang diharapkan di rumah itu.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" sebuah suara yang cukup riang bertanya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat senyum gembira pada pria manis yang menyambutnya di pintu sebelumnya.

'Dia juga tidak ingin melihatku disini. Apakah aku menjijikkan bagi semua orang?' batin Sungmin miris.

Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan tatapannya pada lantai dan membuka pintu. Dia masih punya banyak harga diri untuk tidak membiarkan pria jahat itu melihatnya menangis.

Saat sampai di luar rumah dengan selamat Sungmin langsung menangis terisak dan berjalan menuju truknya. Jika tidak membawa koper mungkin Sungmin akan berlari.

'Aku harus mencari perlindungan.' Batinnya kelu. Sungmin bergegas masuk ke dalam truk.

'Aku rindu rumah. Aku rindu Ibuku.' Isakan lainnya meluncur bebas dan Sungmin langsung menutup pintu truk dan menguncinya.

.

.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan memaksakan diri untuk mengambil nafas dalam.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak menyerah ketika aku duduk memegang tangan ibuku saat dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Aku tidak menyerah saat mereka membaringkannya di tanah yang dingin. Dan aku tidak menyerah ketika aku menjual satu-satunya rumahku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang. Aku bisa melaluinya." Ikrar Sungmin berusaha tegar dan kuat.

"Tapi… aku tidak punya cukup uang lagi untuk menyewa kamar hotel, hanya ada truk ini. Mungkin, aku bisa tinggal di truk. Mencari tempat aman untuk memarkirnya di malam hari adalah masalahnya. Daerah ini kelihatannya cukup aman, tapi aku sangat yakin jika truk tua ini di parkir disembarang tempat akan menarik perhatian. Mungkin polisi kan datang dan mengetuk jendelaku bahkan sebelum aku tidur." Gumamnya memikirkan berbagai scenario untuk melalui malamnya.

"Mungkin….Aku bisa menggunakan 20 ribu won terakhirku untuk mengisi bensin. Kemudian aku bisa mengemudikan trukku ke pusat kota dimana trukku tidak akan ketahuan di tempat parkir. Mungkin aku bisa memarkirnya di belakang restoran dan mendapat kerja juga di sana. Aku tidak perlu bensin untuk pulang pergi ke tempat kerja." Gumamannya berhenti saat merasa perutnya keroncongan, mengingatkannya bahwa dia belum makan lagi sejak pagi tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan beberapa ribu won untuk makan. Dan berdoa semoga aku akan mendapatkan kerja esok hari." putusnya kemudian.

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Lee Sungmin, fighting!" Sugestinya lagi.

Sungmin memeriksa keadaan di belakang melalui kaca spion sebelum menghidupkan mesin truk dan mundur.

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata menatapnya tajam tepat di depan truknya.

Sungmin memekik kaget. Sungmin menyadari jika itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dia lakukan berdiri di luar trukku? Apakah dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku telah meninggalkan rumahnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya."

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya untuk berkonsentrasi mengemudikan truknya keluar dari rumah itu. Namun Sungmin menyadari jika Kyuhyun memandangnya lekat sambil mengangkat alis matanya.

'Apa maunya?' batin Sungmin bingung.

Meskipun Sungmin mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dan seksi saat melakukannya (menatap dalam sambil mengangkat alis), tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak tergoda.

Sungmin mulai menghidupkan truk, tapi tiba-tiba mesin meraung dan terdengar bunyi klik dan senyap.

"Oh tidak. Jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang." gumam Sungmin panik.

Sungmin menggoncangkan kunci dan berdoa agar lekas menyala. Alat pengukur bensin truknya memang rusak, tapi saat Sungmin melihat alat pengukur jarak dia memperkirakan seharusnya tidak kehabisan bensin.

"Aku masih punya beberapa mil lagi. Aku tahu aku bisa." Tekadnya berusaha untuk menyalakan mesin truk lagi.

Sungmin menghantamkan telapak tangannya pada setir dan memanggil truk dengan beberapa panggilan kesayangannya seperti 'baby', 'my big bunny', 'sweety', 'cute moster'(?), tapi, nihil! tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sungmin terjebak.

'Apakah pria itu akan menelpon polisi? Dia ingin aku keluar dari rumahnya jadi dia keluar untuk memastikan aku sudah pergi. Sekarang aku tidak bisa pergi apakah dia akan membuatku ditangkap? Atau yang lebih buruk, memanggil mobil derek. Aku tidak punya uang untuk mendapatkan kembali trukku jika dia melakukannya. Paling tidak di penjara aku dapat makan dan tempat tidur.' Batinnya meracau. Sepertinya perasaannya mulai kacau.

Menelan gumpalan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu truk dan berharap yang terbaik.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin ingin berteriak histeris dalam frustasi. Namun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Aku kehabisan bensin." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Sungmin pun hanya diam, menunggu keputusan yang menjadi pilihan terbaik di sini. Mungkin Sungmin bisa saja memohon dan membela diri setelahnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan nada sedikit lembut.‖

'Apa? Apakah dia benar-benar bertanya usiaku?' batin Sungmin sedikit bingung.

Sungmin terjebak di jalan masuk rumah Kyuhyun, dan pria itu ingin dia pergi, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun lebih suka membicarakan usia Sungmin daripada pilihan yang akan diajukannya.

'Pria yang aneh.' Batin Sungmin.

"Sembilan belas" jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Sungmin mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak marah karena dia memerlukan kemurahan hati pria ini. Menekan komentar sinis di ujung lidahnya, Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya. Benar."

Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahu.‖

"Maaf. Kau terlihat lebih muda."‖Dia berhenti dan matanya menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dan kembali keatas dengan perlahan.

Rasa panas tiba-tiba merayapi pipi Sungmin dengan memalukan.

"Aku tarik lagi kata-kataku. Tubuhmu sedikit seperti berusia sembilan belas tahun. Wajahmu kelihatan begitu segar dan muda. Kau tidak memakai make-up?"

Sungmin yang mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun kontan melotot lucu.

'Pertanyaan apa itu? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku pria dan tentu tidak memakai make-up, kecuali aku seorang idol atau orang terkenal. Selain itu, Jungmo, mantan pacarku dan teman terdekatku, selalu bilang aku tidak butuh make-up karena aku lebih menarik daripada para pria manis yang memakai make up di televise. I'm original.' Batin Sungmin kesal.

"Aku pria, dan percayalah, aku tidak butuh make up." Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Lagipula, sekarang aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya 20 ribu won. Abeojiku kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan dia AKANmembantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Percayalah padaku, dia adalah orang TERAKHIR yang ingin kumintai tolong. Sekarang, apakah kau akan menelepon polisi atau mobil derek? Aku lebih menyukai polisi dalam masalah ini jika aku boleh memilih." Sungmin menyudahi kata-kata kasarnya. Sekarang Sungmin menyesal karena tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

'Dan, aku dengan bodohnya memberi dia ide bodoh tentang mobil derek. Sialan.' Batin Sungmin mengumpat. Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin mengumpat hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati Sungmin.

Kesunyian melanda mereka.

"Aku tidak suka Abeojimu dan dari nada bicaramu, begitu pula kau."‖ kata Kyuhyun penuh pertimbangan.

"Ada satu kamar kosong malam ini. Kosong hingga Eomma pulang dari liburannya. Aku tidak menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk tinggal di sini sementara dia berlibur. Kang Ahjumma hanya datang untuk bersih-bersih seminggu sekali saat Eomma berlibur. Kau bisa menempati kamarnya yang ada di bawah tangga. Kamarnya kecil tapi ada ranjangnya."

'Dia menawariku kamar. Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku bisa melakukannya larut malam nanti. Aku tidak jadi dipenjara. Terima kasih Tuhan.' Batin Sungmin bersyukur.

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah truk ini. Aku bisa menjamin apa yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih." Ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit gembira.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi beberapa saat, kemudian segera hilang dan ada senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Di mana kopermu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menutup pintu truk dan berjalan ke belakang truk untuk mengeluarkannya. Sebelum Sungmin bisa mengambilnya, sesosok tubuh hangat dengan aroma asing dan lezat meraihnya duluan. Sungmin membeku saat Kyuhyun meraih koper dan menariknya keluar.

Sungmin berbalik untuk menatapnya. Kyuhyun berkedip pada Sungmin. "Aku bisa membawakan tasmu. Aku bukanlah seorang bajingan." Kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi" ucap Sungmin tergagap, sambil mencuri moment untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Matanya begitu mengagumkan. Bulu mata hitam tebal yang membingkai hampir terlihat seperti garis mata. Dia memiliki semua yang hal alami di sekeliling matanya layaknya seorang gentleman.

'Itu sangat tidak adil. Bulu mataku tipis dan lentik. Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapat bulu mata sepertinya.' Batin Sungmin iri.

"Ah, bagus, kau menghentikannya. Aku memberimu 5 menit dan kemudian keluar untuk memastikan kau tidak kehilangannya." Suara khas Changmin mengagetkan Sungmin dari kebingungannya dan dia lekas berbalik untuk berterima kasih atas interupsi Changmin.

'Aku telah menatap Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh. Aku terkejut dia tidak melemparku dengan tas lagi.' Batin Sungmin merutuki sikapnya.

"Dia akan memakai kamar Kang Ahjumma sampai aku bisa menghubungi Lee Min Ho-ssi dan mencari tahu sesuatu."‖ujar Kyuhyun seolah terganggu dengan kemunculan Changmin.

Dia berjalan ke samping Sungmin dan memberikan kopernya pada Changmin.

"Ini, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Aku harus kembali."

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa menatap ke belakang.

Diperlukan seluruh tekad untuk Sungmin tidak melihat kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Terutama sejak melihat belakang jeansnya yang sangat menggoda. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang harus dia sukai.

"Dia adalah seorang yang pemurung." kata Changmin, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk setuju dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa koperku masuk lagi." Sungmin berkata sambil meraih kopernya.

Changmin menjauhkannya dari jangkauan. "Aku bersikap seperti kakak yang baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa koper ini saat aku dua kali lebih kuat darimu untuk membawanya." Tolak Changmin tegas.

Sungmin ingin tersenyum tapi satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan Changmin membuatnya kaget. "Kakak?" ulang Sungmin.

Changmin tersenyum tapi senyum itu tidak mencapai mata bambinya.

"Kupikir aku lupa bilang kalau aku anak dari suami Eomma yang ke dua. Dia menikah dengan nae Abeoji saat aku dan Kyuhyun berusia empat tahun, mereka menikah hingga aku berusia lima belas. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun dan aku bersaudara. Hanya karena Abeoji bercerai dari Eomma tidak mengubah apa pun antara kami. Kami pergi sekolah bersama dan bergabung di perkumpulan yang sama."

Oh. Oke. Sungmin tidak menduganya. "Berapa banyak suami yang dimiliki Bae Soo Ji-ssi?"

Changmin tertawa pendek kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Neo Abeoji suami nomor empat."‖

Dalam hati Sungmin memaki Abeojinya yang seperti orang bodoh. Wanita seperti Bae Soo Ji kelihatannya mudah berganti suami seperti berganti celana dalam.

'Berapa lama dia melupakan para lelaki itu dan membuka hati lagi?' batin Sungmin penasaran.

.

Sungmin dan Changmin berjalan dalam diam saat menuju ke dapur.

Dapur itu besar dengan meja batu pualam hitam dan peralatan rumah tangga yang banyak. Mengingatkan Sungmin pada sesuatu dari majalah dekorasi rumah.

Kemudian Changmin membuka pintu yang terlihat seperti jalan lebar di pantry.

Meskipun sedikit bingung Sungmin hanya diam sambil melihat sekeliling kemudian mengikuti Changmin masuk ke dalam. Mereka berjalan ke belakang ruangan itu dan membuka pintu lain.

Sungmin tiba dikamar yang akan sementara waktu akan menjadi kamarnya.

Kamar ini memiliki cukup ruang untuk masuk dan meletakkan kopernya di ranjang.

Sungmin mengikuti Changmin dan berputar di sekitar ranjang ukuran twin yang hanya meninggalkan jarak beberapa inci antara ranjang dan pintu. Kamar ini benar-benar ada di bawah tangga. Sebuah meja kecil ada diantara ranjang dan dinding. Selain itu, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan menyimpan kopermu. Kamar ini kecil. Aku sebenarnya tidak pernah kesini."‖Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendesah.

"Dengar, jika kau ingin tinggal di apartemenku kau bisa. Paling tidak aku akan memberimu kamar yang bisa membuatmu bergerak di dalamnya."‖

Ucapan Changmin yang manis membuat Sungmin tidak ingin menolak penawarannya. Tapi, Sungmin berfikir Changmin tidak akan membutuhkan tamu tak diundang untuk menempati salah satu kamarnya.

'Paling tidak disini aku bisa menyembunyikan diri jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melihatku. Aku bisa membersihkan sekitar rumah dan mendapatkan kerja di suatu tempat. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan membiarkanku tidur di kamar kecil yang tak terpakai ini sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah. Aku tidak merasa seolah aku terpukau ada disini. Aku akan mencari toko bahan makanan besok dan memakai sisa uangku untuk membeli makanan. Kimbab instan dan susu kotak serta air mineral akan menjadi makananku selama seminggu atau lebih.' Batin Sungmin membuat planning kedepannya.

"Di sini sempurna. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Selain itu, Kyuhyun akan menelepon Abeoji besok dan mencari tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Mungkin nae Abeoji sudah punya rencana. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, terima kasih sekali lagi, aku sangat menghargai tawaranmu." Ujar Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan.

Changmin melihat sekeliling kamar sekali lagi dan merengut. Dia terlihat tidak senang pada kamar ini tapi karena Sungmin menyukainya dia tidak bisa memaksa.

"Aku tidak suka meninggalkanmu disini. Rasanya salah."‖ Changmin menatap Sungmin sekarang dengan suara memohon.

"Ini hebat. Lebih baik daripada trukku." Ujar Sungmin lagi.‖

Changmin mengerutkan dahi, "Truk? Kau berencana tidur di truk?" tanyanya kaget.

"Ya, benar. Kamar ini, bagaimana pun juga, memberikan aku sedikit waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya." jawab Sungmin apa adanya.

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal membuat rambutnya berantakan.

"Maukah kau berjanji sesuatu?"‖ tanyanya.

Sungmin bukan orang yang suka berjanji. Yang dia tahu dari janji adalah mereka akan mudah dilupakan. Sungmin memilih mengangkat bahu. Hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Jika Kyuhyun menyuruhmu pergi, telpon aku." Putus Changmin kemudian.

Sungmin akan menyetujui dan sadar jika dia tidak punya nomor telepon Changmin.

"Dimana ponselmu jadi aku bisa memasukkan nomorku?" tanya Changmin.

Hal ini akan membuat Sungmin terdengar makin menyedihkan. "Aku tidak punya." Jawab Sungmin polos.

Changmin menganga kaget, "Kau tidak punya ponsel? Tak heran kau punya senjata."‖Changmin meraih ke sakunya dan mengeluarkan note paper.‖"Kau punya pulpen?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan pulpen dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

Changmin dengan cepat menuliskan nomornya dan memberikan kertas dan pulpen pada Sungmin. "Telepon aku. Aku serius."

Sungmin tidak akan pernah menelponnya tapi dia memutuskan menghargai tawaran Changmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk tidak menjanjikan apa-apa.

"Kuharap kau tidur nyenyak disini." Changmin melihat sekeliling kamar kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir di matanya.

"Tentu, Aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak." Sungmin menyakinkan Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Sungmin menunggu hingga dia mendengar Changmin menutup pintu pantry sebelum akhirnya Sungmin duduk di ranjang di samping kopernya.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjalaninya. Fighting Lee Sungmin! You can!" serunya bertekad.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke, sekilas intro dari cerita ini. Kyumin moment-nya belum banyak, tapi next chap mungkin….

Untuk ff **Marcuss is Human, isn't He?** Akan sedikit telat update karena Hasu mau buat sedikit variasi yang berbeda dari cerita asli di komiknya karena chap kemaren rada ngeselin ya? (emang)

Mungkin senin akan di update bareng ama chap 2 ff ini (semoga)

How? Lanjut ga ya?

.

.

 **Ryeota Hasu**


	2. He is Playboy?

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyu Hyun

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother

Choi Si Won

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk

Lee Dong Hae

Kim Jung Mo

Cho Ji No

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Too Far Series Novel by Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **_Kyumin as main Cast_**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya **meminjam** namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate** :

M (Mature)

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, no sensored

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 **.**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

Meskipun sinar matahari tidak masuk ke dalam kamar, karena tidak ada jendela di kamar ini, aku tahu aku bangun kesiangan.

Yah, aku sangat lelah setelah menyetir jauh-jauh dari Ilsan ke Hyeopjae ditambah suara derap kaki tak henti terdengar di tangga yang entah sampai jam berapa seolah menjadi lullaby hingga akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur pulas.

Setelah meregangkan badan aku menyalakan saklar lampu di dinding samping tempat tidur. Bohlam lampu kecil menerangi kamar dan aku meraih ke bawah ranjang untuk menarik koperku.

Aku perlu mandi, tubuhku terasa lengket penuh debu dan keringat. Dengan cepat aku meraih celana dalam bersih dan sebuah celana panjang jeans hitam serta t-shirt putih polos dari dalam koper.

Mungkin semua orang masih tertidur, jadi aku bisa menyelinap ke kamar mandi tanpa ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya. Semalam Changmin-ssi tidak menunjukkan padaku di mana kamar mandinya. Semoga saja aku bisa menemukan kamar mandinya. Dan semoga saja Kyuhyun juga belum bangun.

Dengan perlahan ku buka pintu yang menuju ke pantry kemudian berjalan melewati deretan rak yang menyimpan banyak makanan. Lampu dapur mati dan satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang menjorok ke lautan.

Rumah ini sunyi.

Botol-botol minuman mengotori rumah, bersama dengan sisa makanan dan beberapa potong pakaian. Mungkin setelah mandi aku bisa membersihkannya.

Jika aku bisa membuat Kyuhyun terkesan, mungkin aku bisa tinggal disini hingga aku mendapat kerja dan menerima gaji pertama atau kedua.

Berbalik aku menuju ke dapur dan membuka dua pintu kaca yang terbuka tadi malam. Menatap sekeliling, aku melihat ada tangga turun dan menuju bawah rumah. Aku mengikutinya.

Di bawah rumah ada dua pintu. Aku membuka salah satunya.

Bingo.

Sebuah toilet di satu sisi dan shower kecil ada di sisi lain ruangan itu. Peralatan mandi lengkap berjajar di rak kecil dengan handuk di tempat duduk kecil di sampingnya.

Keren.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berjalan menuju lantai atas. Bau air laut begitu mengagumkan. Saat aku sampai di atas, aku berdiri di depan pagar dan menatap air.

Ombak memecah pantai pasir putih.

Ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Dulu, Eomma selalu menceritakan cerita tentang pantai sepanjang hidupnya dan keinginannya ke pantai bersama-sama suatu hari nanti. Impian Eomma adalah setiap musim dingin, kami sekeluarga duduk di dalam rumah dengan perapian dan merencanakan liburan musim panas keluarga dengan pergi ke pantai.

Tapi, kami tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

Pertama, setelah kematian Sungjin, Abeoji pergi.

Kemudian Eomma sakit.

Tapi, kami tetap merencanakan, walau hanya berdua. Itu membantu untuk membangun mimpi besar kami.

Sekarang… aku berdiri sendiri di sini, menatap ombak yang dulu hanya bisa kami bayangkan. Ini bukanlah liburan impian yang kami rencanakan, tapi aku disini melihatnya untuk mewakili Eomma. Semoga Eomma bisa melihatnya dari surge melalui mataku.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

"Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah membosankan." Suara berat Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang bersandar di pintu dapur. Disalah satu tangannya memegang mug.

'Ah, mata indah Kyuhyun yang kecoklatan, jadi yang semalam itu hanya lensa kontak.' Batin Sungmin mengagumi keindahan mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dalam.

Tunggu,

TELANJANG DADA!

OH. MY.

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Satu-satunya dada telanjang seorang pria yang pernah dilihatnya adalah Jungmo. Dan itu terjadi sebelum Eommanya sakit ketika Sungmin masih punya waktu untuk berkencan dan bersenang-senang.

Dada Jungmo yang waktu itu berusia enam belas tahun tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan dada bidang dan berotot di depannya ini. Kyuhyun bahkan punya six pack di perutnya.

Apa Sungmin gay? Entahlah…

Satu-satunya pengalaman kencannya hanya dengan Jungmo yang merupakan pria.

Sungmin sendiri berhubungan baik dengan setiap teman wanitanya, tapi dia cukup tahu diri dengan status sosialnya yang dari keluarga sederhana. Dia tidak berkeinginan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan mereka.

"Kau sedang menikmati pemandangan?" Ada nada geli dalam pertanyaan Kyuhyun, yang lebih seperti pernyataan ambigu.

Sungmin mengerjap dan mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari seringai di bibir Kyuhyun.

'Sialan! Dia menangkapku sedang mengaguminya.' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

"Jangan biarkan aku mengganggumu. Aku juga sedang menikmatinya." kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyesap kopi dalam mug di tangannya.

Wajah Sungmin memanas dan memerah.

Sungmin berbalik, menatap jauh pada lautan.

'Sungguh memalukan!' umpat Sungmin pelan.

Terdengar tawa kecil dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun menertawakan Sungmin.

Fantastis.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku merindukanmu di ranjang pagi ini." suara lembut seorang wanita datang dari belakang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik lagi menghadap Kyuhyun.

Seorang gadis yang hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh

Kyuhyun dan menjalankan kuku panjang merah mudanya di dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun menjadi sangat tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang wanita itu lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng kecil, mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Waktunya kau pergi." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus sambil mengangkat tangan gadis itu dari dadanya dan menjauh dari wanita itu. Kyuhyun menunjuk kearah pintu depan.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu. Ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya seolah mengatakan dia tidak mengharapkan ini.

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan, sayang. Kau ingin aku berada di antara pahamu. Kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku sudah selesai." kata Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

Nada dingin suaranya mengejutkan Sungmin. Apa dia serius?

"Kau bercanda!" gadis itu membentak dan menghentakkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyesap lagi kopi dari mug-nya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Semalam begitu mengagumkan. Kau tahu itu!" Gadis itu meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghempaskannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu semalam ketika kau memohon padaku dan melepas pakaianmu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi seks satu malam saja. Tidak lebih."

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat marah dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk berdebat tapi kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Dengan hentakan kakinya gadis itu berjalan keluar rumah.

Sungmin tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di lihatnya.

'Apa seperti ini cara orang Kyuhyun bersikap?' batin Sungmin bertanya.

Dulu, saat Sungmin masih bersama Jungmo, meskipun mereka tidak pernah tidur bersama tapi Jungmo selalu berhati-hati dan bersikap manis padanya.

Berbeda dengan pria di depannya ini.

Dia sangat kasar dan kejam.

"Jadi,bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu keluar dimana gadis itu pergi dan memilih mengamati Kyuhyun.

'Apa yang mempengaruhi gadis itu untuk tidur dengan pria ini, yang mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak akan ada hal lain selain seks?' batin Sungmin penasaran.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun punya tubuh yang akan membuat pria manapun iri dan tatapan matanya itu bisa membuat seorang gadis menjadi gila.

Tapi tetap saja. Pria ini begitu kejam.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba tanpa berfikir.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa? Bertanya apakah seseorang tidur nyenyak?"

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dia tanyakan.

Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

"Berhubungan seks dengan seorang dan membuangnya seperti sampah?" tanya Sungmin lagi ketus.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, terkejut akan kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Mencoba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan darinya?!' batin Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang begitu mudah keceplosan. Nasibnya dipertaruhkan kini.

Kyuhyun bisa mengusirnya jika tersinggung.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mug yang dipegangnya pada meja di sampingnya dan duduk. Dia bersandar sambil meregangkan kaki panjangnya. Kemudian menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Apakah kau selalu ikut campur hal yang bukan urusanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Sungmin tergagap. Dia buru-buru mengelak.

"Tidak, tidak pernah, tidak. Aku minta maaf." katanya dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam. Sungmin tidak ingin memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk mengusirnya keluar juga. Dia butuh kamar di bawah tangga itu paling tidak selama dua minggu.

Sungmin menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan gelas kotor dan botol bir. Tempat ini perlu dibersihkan dan Sungmin merasa bisa melakukannya sebelum dia mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Dalam hati Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengadakan pesta seperti ini setiap malam. Jika dia melakukannya, kapan Sungmin bisa tidur nyenyak?

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kang Ahjumma akan datang besok."

Sungmin memasukkan botol yang dikumpulkannya ke dalam tempat sampah dan kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu dan sedang menatap Sungmin.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membantu,"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku sudah punya asisten rumah tangga. Aku tidak akan menambah satu lagi jika itu yang kau pikirkan.‖

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau sudah mengijinkanku tidur di rumahmu ini."

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan lemari menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Tentang itu. Kita harus bicara."

'Oh, sial. Ini dia.' Batin Sungmin mengumpat. Dia benar-benar takut Kyuhyun mengusirnya.

"Oke." Jawab Sungmin berusaha tetap tenang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi dan membuat detak jantung Sungmin bertambah cepat.

Firasat Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikan berita yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak suka Lee Min Ho-ssi. Dia adalah parasit. Eommaku selalu saja bersama pria seperti dia. Itu adalah kebiasaan buruknya. Tapi kupikir kau sudah tahu hal ini. Yang membuatku curiga, kenapa kau datang minta tolong padanya padahal kau tahu dia seperti apa?"

Sungmin ingin sekali mengatakan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ini bukanlah urusannya. Kecuali pada kenyataan bahwa Sungmin membutuhkan bantuan Kyuhyun membuat hal ini menjadi urusan Kyuhyun. Dia layak tahu mengapa dia membantu Sungmin. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun berpikir dia juga parasit.

"Eomma baru saja meninggal. Dia sakit kanker. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu menjalani perawatan. Satu-satunya kami miliki hanya rumah peninggalan Halmeoni yang diwariskan untuk kami. Aku harus menjual rumah dan semuanya untuk membayar biaya perawatan Eomma. Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu Abeojiku sejak dia meninggalkan kami lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Aku tidak punya keluarga lain untuk dimintai tolong. Aku butuh tempat tinggal sampai aku punya pekerjaan dan mendapatkan pengasilan. Kemudian aku bisa pindah. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk tinggal lama. Aku tahu Abeoji tidak ingin aku ada di sini." Sungmin mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya dengan mengeluarkan tawa miris

"Sejujurnya, aku berharap dia tidak akan pergi sebelum aku datang."

Tatapan Kyuhyun tetap kuat kearah Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin kisah pedih hidupnya ini diketahui siapa pun. Dia hanya bercerita pada Jungmo tentang kepergian Abeojinya yang begitu menyakitkan.

Kehilangan saudara kembarnya dan kepergian Abeojinya menjadi hal terberat Sungmin dan Eommanya. Lalu kemudian, ketika Jungmo menuntut lebih dalam hubungan mereka disaat Sungmin harus menjaga Eommanya yang sakit, Sungmin memutuskan melepaskan Jungmo agar Jungmo bisa berkencan dengan gadis lain dan bersenang-senang. Sungmin tidak ingin menambah beban beratnya.

Persahabatan mereka tetap berjalan tapi Sungmin tahu kalau pria yang pernah dicintainya itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Aku turut berduka tentang Ibumu." Setelah lama saling terdiam usai Sungmin bercerita, Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab. "Itu buruk sekali. Kau bilang dia sakit selama tiga tahun, jadi sejak kau berusia enam belas tahun?"

Sungmin mengangguk, tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus di katakannya. Sungmin tidak menginginkan belas kasihan dari Kyuhyun. Dia hanya butuh tempat untuk tidur sementara.

"Kau berencana mencari kerja dan tempat tinggal untukmu,-" Kyuhyun tidak bertanya. Dia memperhatikan apa yang tadi Sungmin katakan. Jadi Sungmin memutuskan tidak menjawab.

"Kamar di bawah tangga itu milikmu selama sebulan. Kau bisa mencari kerja dan mendapat cukup gaji untuk mendapat sebuah rumah sewa. Ada banyak dan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, biaya hidup di sini juga cukup terjangkau. Jika Eommaku dan Lee Min Ho-ssi kembali sebelum waktu yang ku perkirakan, aku harap Abeojimu bisa membantumu."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega. 'Terima kasih Tuhan' batinnya bersyukur.‖

Kyuhyun menatap pada belakang pantry yang mengarah ke kamar tempat Sungmin tidur. Kemudian dia kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Semoga beruntung dalam pencarian kerjamu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Dia meninggalkan berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak punya bensin di trukku tapi aku punya kamar. Aku juga masih punya sedikit uang." Gumam Sungmin. Dia bergegas ke kamar untuk mengambil dompet dan kunci truk. Dia harus mencari kerja secepat mungkin.

.

.

Ada catatan yang terjepit dibawah wiper kaca depan truk. Sungmin menariknya keluar dan membaca:

 ** _'_** ** _Bensin sudah penuh. Shim Changmin.'_** ‖

Changmin sudah mengisi bensinnya. Dada Sungmin tiba tiba terasa hangat.

Changmin sangat baik.

Kata kata Kyuhyun tentang 'menjadi parasit' terngiang di telinga Sungmin dan Sungmin menyadari dia perlu membalas kebaikan Changmin secepat mungkin.

Sungmin tidak ingin dianggap sebagai benalu seperti Abeojinya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin masuk ke dalam truk, menghidupkan mesinnya dengan mudah dan mengarahkan truk untuk mundur keluar dari halaman.

Halaman terlihat sepi. Sungmin bertanya-tanya, kemana orang-orang semalam? Jika menginap, apa mereka tidak membawa kendaraan? Atau… mereka juga penghuni rumah ini?

Sungmin akan memastikannya nanti. Prioritasnya adalah mendapatkan pekerjaan pagi ini dan membeli persediaan makan untuknya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Chap 2! ^.^

lebih cepat jarak waktu updatenya dari pada ff yang satunya. Hehe

sengaja, karena ff ini akan panjaaaaang banget.

Oh ya Kyumin Momentnya belom ada, tapi next chap akan banyak ehehe

Moga ga bosen ya hehe.

Okelah, thanks buat semua readers yang selalu support Hasu

Keep reading ^.^

 **Ryeota Hasu**


	3. Teasing or teased?

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

ooo-o.o-ooo

.

.

Sungmin mengendarai truknya dengan perlahan sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Dia memutuskan untuk berusaha mendapatkan pekerjaan di restoran agar menghemat uang makannya. Dengan begitu dia bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak dan akan lebih cepat pindah dari rumah Kyuhyun.

Setelah merelakan sedikit uangnya untuk membeli sebuah koran, Sungmin melingkari beberapa pekerjaan yang berbeda, dua diantaranya adalah menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran. Dan Sungmin pun mencoba untuk datang melamar kesana. Setelah melakukan sedikit interview mereka pun menjanjikan akan memanggil Sungmin kembali apabila dia diterima.

Yah, setidaknya Sungmin memiliki peluang.

Sungmin juga berhenti di sebuah apotek setempat untuk melamar sebagai receptionist atau pramuniaga, tapi sayangnya sudah tidak ada lowongan disana.

Ada satu pekerjaan terakhir yang dilingkarinya di koran. Sungmin menunda untuk mendatanginya karena dia berpikir itu akan menjadi pekerjaan yg sulit untuk dilakukannya.

Sebagai caddy dan pengantar minuman di klub golf.

Tidak ada persyaratan mengenai jenis kelamin dan riwayat pendidikan. Itu bagus karena Sungmin hanya memiliki ijasah SMA.

Jam kerjanya 12 jam selama 6 hari. Gajinya 7000 won per jam untuk jam kerja selama 8 jam, ditambah 4 jam kerja berikutnya dianggap lembur dengan uang lembur 20 % dari total gaji per harinya. Itu berarti Sungmin akan mendapatkan 67.200 won per harinya. Dan itu belum termasuk tips yang akan diperolehnya dari pelanggan nanti.

Sungmin bisa menabungnya dan dalam sebulan akan mendapatkan 1.747.200 won. Dia bisa menyewa rumah kecil di daerah sini. Dia juga mendapat keuntungan lain berupa asuransi kesehatan dari tempat kerja itu.

Sungmin sudah memutuskan, dia akan melamar disana.

.

Di dalam iklan koran itu menyatakan bagi yang ingin melamar pekerjaan untuk datang ke kantor utama di belakang lapangan golf club house.

Sungmin mengikuti arah yang tertera di Koran itu dan setelah sampai dia memarkir truknya di samping sebuah mobil Volvo mewah.

Dia menyesuaikan kaca spion untuk memeriksa wajahnya. Sungmin sempat membeli gel rambut dan bb cream murahan saat berada di apotek tadi.

Sungmin mengusap rambutnya dan menatanya dengan sedikit gel rambut agar terlihat rapi. Lalu mengoleskan sedikit bb cream pada wajahnya agar terlihat lebih fresh. Kemudian Sungmin mengucapkan doa singkat bahwa dia mampu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini.

Sungmin tidak perlu repot untuk mengunci truknya. Truknya tidak dalam bahaya untuk dicuri disini. Karena sebagian besar mobil yg diparkir didekatnya adalah mobil-mobil mewah yang hanay ada dalam impian Sungmin. Mengambil napas dalam di saat terakhir, Sungmin pun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Seorang pria cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu dan sepasang sunglasses sedang berjalan melintasi ruang tamu saat Sungmin melangkah masuk. Dia menatap Sungmin sambil berjalan ke menuju ruangan tetapi kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Pria cantik itu memandang seluruh tubuh Sungmin sekilas dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anda disini untuk pekerjaan?" Pria itu bertanya dengan nada memerintah.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Ya Sir. Aku disini untuk melamar pekerjaan."

Pria itu lalu memberi Sungmin senyum yang erat. "Bagus. Anda memiliki daya tarik. Wajah yang sangat manis untuk seorang pria. Para anggota akan mengabaikan kesalahan dengan wajah seperti itu. Dapatkah anda mengendarai mobil golf dan anda dapatkah anda membuka botol bir dengan pembuka botol?"

Meskipun bingung Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Anda diterima. Aku membutuhkan seseorang di lapangan sekarang. Ikuti saya, Anda harus berganti seragam."

Sungmin tidak sempat bertanya apapun karena pria itu langsung berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang lain, Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pria cantik itu lalu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Anda akan memakai ukuran tiga untuk celana pendek, sedangkan atasan Anda akan menjadi lebih kecil dari apa yang anda kenakan. Para pria dan wanita akan menyukainya. Mereka menyukai bentuk tubuh yang sedikit terlihat. Kaki Anda begitu jenjang dan mulus dan perut Anda terlihat rata, sedikit abs mungkin akan bagus. Kau memiliki abs?"

Meskipun malu Sungmin mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sempurna." Seru pria itu puas.

'Ini memalukan.' Batin Sungmin. Dia jarang menggunakan pakaian yang begitu ketat dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya. Dia memang membentuk tubuhnya hingga memiliki abs samar, namun bukan untuk dipamerkan.

Pria itu meraih sepasang celana pendek putih dari rak dan menyodorkan pada Sungmin. Lalu meraih kaus polo biru pucat dari rak dan menyodorkan nya ke sungmin yang menerimanya dengan ragu. Jika Sungmin memakainya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas maka perutnya akan terlihat. Sungmin memandangi atasan berupa kaos yang diterimanya itu dengan pandangan seolah memegang benda yang menjijikan.

"Memang atasannya kecil. Anda membutuhkan yang ketat. Kami adalah perusahaan berkelas disini tapi para anggota suka seseorang yang menarik juga. Oleh karena itu kami menawarkan sepasang celana pendek putih dan baju ketat polos. Dan ini berlaku juga untuk pegawai wanita. Anggota club kami terdiri dari pria dan wanita, jadi kami harus adil. Anda jangan khawatir tentang aplikasi lamaran yang harus diisi. Anda akan mengisi semuanya setelah selesai bekerja. Gaji akan dibayar secara mingguan jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Anda akan melakukan pekerjaan ini selama seminggu sebagai masa training jadi kerjakanlah dengan baik. Jika pekerjaan Anda bagus, kami akan memikirkan kepindahan Anda ke bagian restoran. Kami kekurangan pramusaji juga disana juga. Pria dengan wajah manis alami seperti Anda ini tidak mudah untuk ditemukan. Oke, sekarang bergantilah dan aku akan menunggu untuk membawa Anda ke kereta minuman. Ah ya sampai lupa! Aku Kim Heechul. Aku bertanggung jawab dalam mempekerjakan staf. Selamat bergabung di club ini. Semoga kau betah."

Sungmin hanya bisa menyimak penjelasan panjang lebar dari pria cantik itu yang cukup nyentrik dan terlihat perfectionist. Yang terpenting, dia diterima bekerja.

.

.

Sudah dua jam berlalu. Sungmin telah berhenti di semua delapan belas lubang di lapangan golf sebanyak dua kali dan semua minuman yang dibawanya terjual habis. Semua pegolf yang kebanyakan para pria bertanya pada Sungmin apa Sungmin pegawai baru dan mengomentari pelayanannya yang sangat baik.

Dan Sungmin bukanlah orang bodoh.

Sungmin dapat melihat cara pria-pria itu melirik padanya.

Untungnya mereka semua tampak berhati hati untuk tidak melampaui batas.

Dalam hati Sungmin tertawa. Apa keberadaannya telah mengoyahkan orientasi mereka?

Sekarang Sungmin harus kembali untuk mengisi persediaan minumannya.

Heechul mengatakan bahwa Sungmin harus kembali setiap empat jam untuk menukar persediaan minumannya dengan yang baru agar tetap fresh dan dingin. Dan jika Sungmin kehabisan minuman harus segera mengisinya lagi dan kembali ke lapangan.

Dan kini Sungmin telah kehabisan minuman dalam dua jam. Dia harus segera kembali mengisi persediaannya.

Sungmin berjalan ke dalam bangunan kantor dan Heechul melongokkan kepalanya keluar di salah satu ruangan.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Heechul bertanya heran sambil berjalan keluar dengan tangan berada dipinggangnya.

"Ya Sir aku kehabisan minuman."

Heechul berdecak.

"Panggil aku hyung. Jangan terlalu formal sayang, araseo?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

Alis Heechul terangkat, "Semua minumanmu habis?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Semuanya."

Heechul tersenyum lalu kemudian dia tertawa.

"Yah, tentu saja! Aku tau mereka menginginkanmu. Para pria yang mengaku normal itu menjadi begitu bernafsu dan bersedia untuk membeli apapun yang kau punya hanya untuk membuatmu tinggal lebih lama dengan mereka." komentar Heechul sambil tertawa puas.

Sungmin mengelak, "Aku tidak yakin itu hyung. Di luar sana sangat panas. Setiap kali aku berhenti di sebuah lubang, pegolf tampak lega."

Heechul mengibaskan tangan tak peduli.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, aku akan menunjukkan tempat untuk mengisi kembali minumannya. Kau harus tetap melayani mereka sampai matahari terbenam. Kemudian kembali kesini dan membantu prepare di dapur. Setelah itu kita akan mengisi dokumen aplikasimu agar kau resmi menjadi pegawai disini."

.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat Sungmin kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sudah pergi sepanjang hari.

Rumah terlihat lengang dan sepi.

Ketiga garasi mobil ditutup dan satu mobil merah yang mahal terparkir di luar. Sungmin memastikan untuk memarkir truknya agar tidak menghalangi jalur jalan.

Kyuhyun mungkin masih memiliki teman-teman yang akan datang dan Sungmin tidak ingin truknya menjadi masalah.

Dia sangat lelah dan ingin pergi tidur.

Sungmin berhenti di pintu dan bertanya dalam hati apakah dia harus mengetuk atau langsung masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun mengatakan dia bisa tinggal disini selama satu bulan. Tentunya itu berarti Sungmin tidak harus mengetuk setiap kali dia pulang.

Sungmin memutar kenop perlahan dan berjalan kedalam.

Di jalan masuk lorong sepi dan sangat mengejutkan karena tampak bersih. Seseorang pasti telah membereskan kekacauan disini. Lantai marmer bahkan tampak mengkilap.

Sungmin mendengar suara tv datang dari ruangan tamu besar yang terbuka. Tidak ada banyak suara lainnya.

Sungmin berjalan ke dapur. Dia ingin segera ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin mandi, tapi dia belum bicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang kamar mandi mana yang harus bisa dia gunakan namun Sungmin sedang tidak ingin menganggunya malam ini.

Mungkin Sungmin akan menyelinap keluar besok dan kembali memakai kamar mandi yang sama dengan yang digunakannya pagi ini.

Bau bawang putih dan keju tercium di hidungnya saat melangkah ke dapur. Perut keroncongan meresponnya.

Sungmin memiliki beberapa bungkus kimbab segitiga isi ayam di tasnya dan beberapa kotak susu serta 2 botol air mineral yang dibelinya di swalayan dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sungmin mendapat uang tips hari ini tapi dia tidak bisa membuang-buang uangnya untuk makanan. Dia perlu menyimpan semua yang dia bisa.

Ada panci tertutup diatas kompor dan botol anggur terbuka diatas dimeja. Dua piring dengan sisa-sisa hidangan pasta yang menggoda juga ada di meja.

Kyuhyun masih punya tamu.

Sebuah erangan datang dari luar diikuti dengan suara keras.

Sungmin berjalan ke jendela belakang tepat ketika sinar bulan menyinari bagian belakang tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membeku.

Itu adalah pantat yang sangat bagus. Sangat, sangat bagus. Meskipun dia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat bagian belakang pria yang telanjang sebelumnya.

Sungmin membiarkan matanya menelusuri sampai ke punggungnya dan tato yang tertutupi itu mengejutkan Sungmin.

Sungmin bukan tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Meskipun cahaya bulan itu tidak cukup terang namun Sungmin bisa melihat saat Kyuhyun bergerak. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dan Sungmin melihat dua kaki panjang lain yang menekannya ke sisi tubuhnya. Suara erangan yang keras muncul kembali saat ia bergerak lebih cepat.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dan melangkah mundur.

Kyuhyun sedang berhubungan seks.

Di luar.

Di beranda belakang rumahnya.

Meskipun ingin namun Sungmin tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya.

Terlihat tangan Kyuhyun yang meraih kaki di kedua sisi dan ia mendorongnya membuka agar lebih lebar. Teriakan keras menyebabkan Sungmin melompat ke belakang. Dua tangan muncul di sekitar punggung Kyuhyun dan kuku panjang mencakar tato yang menutupi kulit kecoklatan itu.

Tidak seharusnya Sungmin melihat ini.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, Sungmin berbalik dan bergegas ke kamar tidurnya yang tersembunyi di bawah tangga.

Setibanya di kamarnya, dengan tergesa-gesa dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan sedikit keras. Sungmin bersandar di pintu sambil menggelengkan kepala berulang kali.

Dia tidak boleh berpikir tentang Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun sangat seksi. Memang benar.

Tapi, melihat dia sedang berhubungan seks membuat hati Sungmin merasa aneh. Bukan berarti Sungmin ingin menjadi salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang berhubungan seks dengannya dan kemudian di campakkan. Melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun seperti itu dan mendengar bagaimana ia membuat gadis itu puas membuat Sungmin entah mengapa merasa sedikit cemburu.

Kyuhyun straight, dia pastikan itu.

Sungmin tidak pernah tahu itu bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan gadis-gadis itu.

Sungmin telah berusia sembilan belas tahun dan masih perjaka, sedikit menyedihkan mungkin.

Jungmo dulu mengatakan ia mencintai Sungmin. Tapi ketika Sungmin sedang membutuhkan dukungan dari Jungmo, dia justru menjadi kekasih yang diam-diam pergi keluar dan berhubungan seks dengan orang lain, baik pria maupun wanita.

Tapi Sungmin mengerti, dia tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik di usia mereka yang ke 16 karena harus mengkhawatirkan Eommanya yang sakit. Dia jarang memberikan perhatian pada Jungmo. Dan Jungmo ingin pengalaman cinta yang normal. Karena itulah Sungmin akhirnya membiarkannya pergi.

Ketika Sungmin akan berpamitan untuk pergi ke Jeju, Jungmo telah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Jungmo mengaku masih mencintainya. Bahwa Jungmo tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Bahwa setiap orang yang pernah menjadi kekasih Jungmo hanyalah pelampiasan semata.

Tapi Sungmin tidak percaya semua itu.

Sungmin menangis sampai tertidur sendirian dan ketakutan sepanjang malam selama 3 tahun. Saat dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya. Jungmo tidak ada disana saat itu. Jungmo tidak mengerti cinta. Dia tidak benar-benar mencintai Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung beranjak ke tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Dia bahkan tidak menarik selimut. Dia butuh tidur untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia harus berada di tempat kerja pukul sembilan pagi.

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri karena merasa bersyukur.

Setidaknya dia sudah punya tempat tidur dan pekerjaan.

Dia harus fokus untuk bertahan.

.

.

Matahari sangat panas.

Sungmin membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil es batu lalu menggosoknya ke lehernya, membiarkannya menyelinap ke dalam bajunya. Sungmin hampir berada di lubang lima belas untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Tidak ada yang bangun pagi ini ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. Piring-piring yang kosong masih ada di meja. Sungmin membersihkannya dan membuang makanan di panci yang ditinggalkan sepanjang malam. Itu membuat Sungmin sedih melihat makanan itu dibuang. Baunya sangat enak semalam saat dia pulang. Sedangkan dia memiliki kimbab segitiga dan susu.

Sungmin membuang botol anggur kosong dan menemukan gelas-gelas di luar disamping meja tempat dia menyaksikan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu dengan wanita yang tidak dikenal Sungmin.

Setelah meletakkan piring kotor di mesin cuci piring Sungmin menyalakan mesinnya dan mengelap meja konter serta kompor. Dia meragukan Kyuhyun akan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya tapi itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik tentang tidur gratis disini.

Sungmin berhenti disamping kelompok pegolf pria di lubang kelima belas.

Mereka masih muda. Mungkin seusia dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pernah melihat mereka ketika mereka berada di lubang ketiga. Mereka membeli banyak minuman dan juga benar-benar pemberi tips yang baik. Jadi Sungmin akan melakukan sedikit tindakan yang menggoda sebagai balasan kebaikan mereka. Seperti fan service seorang idol, meski dia bukanlah idol.

"Itu dia!" salah satu orang berteriak saat Sungmin berhenti di samping mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ah, permen manis favoritku kembali. Disini sangat panas dari pada neraka. Aku butuh yang dingin satu atau mungkin dua."

Sungmin memarkir mobil golfnya lalu keluar untuk pergi memutar kebelakang dan mengambil pesanan mereka.

"Kau ingin yang lain Suho-ssi?"‖Sungmin bertanya kepada salah seorang pria dan merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena mengingat pesanan terakhir pria itu.

"Ya, sayang aku mau."‖kata pria bernama Suho itu sambil mengedipkan mata dan menutup jarak antara mereka membuat Sungmin sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Hei aku juga ingin sesuatu hyung. Mundur sedikit." kata pria yang lain yang diketahui Sungmin bernama Sehun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum saat menyerahkan bir dan pria itu menyodorkan uang 20.000 won. "Simpan saja kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih."‖ jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Dia menyelipkan uang ke saku Sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria lainnya. "Siapa lagi?"

"Aku" seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang pendek keriting dan mata coklat yang cantik berkata sambil melambaikan lembaran uang.

"Kau ingin corona kan Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Sungmin sambil meraih ke pendingin dan menarik keluar minuman yang dipesan pria itu saat terakhir kali.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta. Dia sangat cantik dan dia ingat bir apa yang kuminum. Lalu dia membuka nya untukku. Aku bersedia menjadi gay untukmu cantik." rayu sang pria tinggi.

Sungmin tahu pria ini hanya menggodanya.

Chanyeol menyodorkan lembaran uang ke tangan Sungmin dan mengambil bir pesanannya. "Kembaliannya untukmu cantik."

Sungmin melihat uang itu berjumlah 50.000 won saat memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Para pria ini benar-benar tidak keberatan membuang buang uang.

Itu uang tip yang konyol.

Dalam hati Sungmin merasa seperti ingin mengatakan kepada mereka untuk tidak memberinya begitu banyak tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Mereka mungkin suka memberi tip setiap saat.

"Siapa namamu?"‖seseorang bertanya dan Sungmin berpaling untuk melihat seseorang berambut hitam dengan kulit putih menunggu Sungmin untuk menyerahkan pesanannya dan mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin."‖ jawab Sungmin sambil meraih ke pendingin untuk bir yang dia pesan. Sungmin membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkan kepadanya.

"Kau punya pacar Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya mengambil minuman dari Sungmin sambil menjalankan jarinya membelai di sepanjang sisi tangan Sungmin.

"Um, tidak." jawab Sungmin ragu, tidak yakin apakah mungkin lebih baik berbohong dalam situasi seperti ini.

Pria tinggi itu lalu mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mengulurkan tangannya membayar dengan tip di dalamnya, "Aku Siwon. Choi Siwon." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis lengkap dengan lesung di kedua pipinya.

"Ini, eh senang bertemu denganmu Siwon-ssi." Sungmin tergagap menjawabnya.

Pandangan yang intens dalam matanya yang gelap membuat Sungmin gugup. Pria ini bisa berbahaya dengan aroma cologne yang mahalnya.

Cologne yang berkualitas tinggi.

Dia salah satu dari orang-orang yang tampan dan dia tahu itu.

'Apa dia sedang menggodaku?' batin Sungmin.

"Tidak adil, Siwon hyung. Mundur brother! Kau harus berusaha maksimal dengan yang satu ini. Hanya karena ayahmu memiliki saham disini tidak berarti kau yang pertama." canda si ikal pirang, Chanyeol.

Sungmin berpikir dia sedang bercanda.

Siwon mengabaikan temannya dan tetap fokus pada Sungmin.

"Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja?"

"Uh-oh." Sungmin bingung menjawabnya.

Jika benar kalau ayah Siwon ini adalah bos utamanya. Sungmin sebisa mungkin tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya dengan putra pemilik klub glof ini. Akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk baginya.

"Aku bekerja sampai tutup."‖Sungmin menjelaskan dan menyerahkan empat bir terakhir lalu mengambil uangnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menjemputmu dan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu?"‖kata Siwon, dia berdiri sangat dekat di belakang Sungmin sekarang. Jika Sungmin berbalik dia akan langsung berhadap-hadapan.

"Di sini panas dan aku sudah kelelahan. Yang aku ingin lakukan adalah mandi dan beristirahat." Elak Sungmin berusaha menolak.

Napas hangat menggelitik telinganya dan Sungmin menggigil saat butir-butir keringat mengalir kepunggungnya.

"Apakah kau takut padaku? Jangan. Aku tidak berbahaya."

Sungmin tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak pintar menggoda dan Sungmin cukup yakin pria ini hanya menggodanya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menggoda Sungmin dalam setahun.

Setelah putus dari Jungmo, harinya telah di dihabiskan dengan sekolah dan mengurus Eommanya. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk hal lain. Dan gay masihlah hal yang tabu di Korea.

"Kau tidak menakutiku. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa untuk hal semacam ini."‖jawab Sungmin dengan nada meminta maaf karena tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon dengan benar.

"Hal apa itu?" Siwon bertanya penasaran.

Sungmin akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadapinya.

"Pria dan rayuan. Setidaknya aku pikir itulah yang terjadi." mungkin Sungmin terdengar seperti orang bodoh.

Senyum perlahan-lahan membentang di wajah Siwon membuat Sungmin ingin merangkak dibawah mobil golf dan bersembunyi. Sungmin tidak pantas untuk komunitasnya.

"Ya, tentu saja ini merayu. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang yang luar biasa seksi sepertimu tidak terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini?"

Sungmin menegang mendengar kata-kata Siwon dan menggeleng. Sungmin lebih baik pergi ke lubang enam belas.

"Aku sibuk beberapa tahun terakhir. Jika eh, kau tidak perlu apa-apa lagi kan? Pegolf di lubang enam belas mungkin marah denganku sekarang." Kata Sungmin berbasa-basi sambil berpamitan.

Siwon mengangguk dan mengambil langkah mundur, "Aku belum selesai denganmu bukan karena sesuatu hal yang penting, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu kembali bekerja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin bergegas kembali ke mobil golf dan menaikinya.

Lubang berikutnya adalah sekelompok pria pensiunan. Sungmin tidak perlu mencari perhatian untuk di lirik pria-pria tua itu, tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menggoda. Mereka seperti orang tua baginya.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin berjalan ke truknya untuk pulang, dia merasa lega melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Siwon.

Sungmin sudah tahu pria itu hanya menggoda. Hari ini mendapat tips beberapa ratus ribu won dan dia memutuskan untuk sedikit memanjakan diri dengan makanan yang benar-benar enak.

Sungmin menuju ke sebuah restoran lalu memesan jajangmyeon dalam porsi jumbo. Sungmin makan dengan lahap. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali menikmati makanan enak.

Setelah puas dia pun pulang. Sebelumnya dia mampir dulu untuk membeli beberapa cup ramyeon dan jajangmyeon instan untuk persediaan.

.

.

Tidak ada mobil di luar malam ini. Berarti tidak ada pesta.

Sungmin sangat berhati-hati kali ini.

Dia tidak ingin masuk dan memergoki Kyuhyun tengah berhubungan seks dengan entah siapa. Dia tidak ingin itu merusak harinya.

Sungmin berjalan di dalam dan berhenti di ruang depan.

Tidak ada suara televisi. Tidak ada suara sama sekali, tetapi pintu tidak terkunci. Sungmin tidak harus menggunakan kunci tersembunyi yang sudah Kyuhyun beritahukan.

Sungmin berkeringat terlalu banyak hari ini. Dia harus mandi sebelum pergi tidur.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin melangkah ke dapur dan memeriksa teras belakang untuk memastikan dirinya bebas dari petualangan seksual agar mandinya terasa nyaman.

Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan meraih boxer lama milik Jungmo dan kaus tipis yang biasa dipakainya di malam hari. Jungmo telah memberikannya kepada Sungmin ketika mereka baru menjalin hubungan, saat masih muda dan konyol. Jungmo ingin Sungmin tidur dengan sesuatu yang dimiliknya.

Sungmin sering memakainya karena nyaman. Meskipun sekarang jauh lebih ketat daripada dulu. tubuhnya menjadi lebih berisi sejak usia enam belas tahun.

.

.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam dari udara di laut saat melangkah keluar.

Ini adalah malam ketiganya disini dan dia benar-benar belum pernah turun ke air.

Sungmun pulang dengan keadaan sangat lelah sehingga tidak punya tenaga untuk pergi kesana. Dia menuruni tangga dan meletakkan bajunya dikamar mandi sebelum melepas sepatunya.

Pasirnya masih hangat dari sinar matahari. Sambil bertelanjang kaki Sungmin berjalan di dalam kegelapan sampai ke bibir pantai. Air laut mengenai kakinya membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Rasa dingin mengejutkannya dan diamenarik napas tapi membiarkan air garam menutupi kakinya. Eommanya yang selalu tersenyum saat bercerita tentang pengalaman sang Eomma saat bermain di laut berkelebat dalam memorinya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ke langit dan tersenyum.

"Aku akhirnya disini. Aku disini untuk kita berdua Eomma." Bisik Sungmin lirih.

Sebuah suara disisi kiri memecahkan pikirannya.

Sungmin berbalik untuk memandang rendah ke pantai. Sepertinya cahaya bulan memecah lepas dari awan dan sosok Kyuhyun tersorot dalam kegelapan.

Kyuhyun sedang berlari. Dan sekali lagi, ia bertelanjang dada.

Celana pendek yang ia kenakan menggantung rendah dipinggul kecilnya dan Sungmin terpesona oleh tubuhnya yang terlihat saat ia berlari kearah Sungmin. Sungmin tidak yakin apakah dia harus bergerak atau Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun melambat dan ia kemudian datang lalu berhenti disamping Sungmin. Keringat di dadanya berkilau dalam cahaya lembut. Anehnya Sungmin ingin meraih dan menyentuhnya.

Tubuh sepertinya tidak mungkin nyata.

Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau sudah pulang." katanya sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja." Jawab Sungmin kaku, berusaha keras untuk menjaga matanya agar tidak menatap dada Kyuhyun yang menggodanya.

"Jadi kau sudah mendapat pekerjaan?"

"Ya. Kemarin."

"Di mana itu?"

Sungmin tidak yakin apa harus memberitahu Kyuhyun.

Mereka bukanlah teman.

Dan jelas Sungmin tidak pernah dianggap sebagai keluarganya. Orang tua mereka mungkin menikah, tetapi Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak ingin berhubungan dengan Abeojinya ataupun dirinya.

"Choi Country Club." Jawab Sungmin pelan namun kyuhyun mendengarnya.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat dan ia mengambil langkah mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan baik-baik penampilan Sungmin. Dia membelai rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau memakai gel rambut?" tanyanya.

"Ya." jawab Sungmin singkat. Sungmin menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun darinya.

Kyuhyun mungkin membiarkan Sungmin tidur di rumahnya, tapi Sungmin tidak suka Kyuhyun menyentuhnya walau hanya rambutnya.

Atau mungkin… Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun menyentuhnya?

Itulah masalahnya.

Sungmin tidak ingin menyukai sentuhannya.

"Itu membuatmu terlihat lebih dewasa dan semakin manis."‖komen Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah mundur dan melakukan penilaian perlahan pada pakaian Sungmin.

"Kau pengantar minuman dilapangan golf." jawabnya singkat dan menatap Sungmin kembali.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin, menunjuk pakaiannya.

"Pakaian itu. Celana pendek putih kecil dan kaus polo. Ini seragam."

Sungmin sangat bersyukur karena disini gelap. Dia yakin wajahnya memerah.

"Kau membuat keuntungan besar benar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada geli.

Sungmin mengakui dalam hatinya. Dia telah menghasilkan lebih dari lima ratus ribu won tips dalam dua hari. Itu bukan keuntungan besar bagi Kyuhyun, tapi baginya itu keuntungan yang sangat berarti.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Kau akan lega mengetahui bahwa aku keluar dari sini dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan." kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi segera.

Sungmin berfikir mungkin harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan pergi untuk mandi.

Sungmin baru mulai akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Kyuhyun mengambil langkah mendekatinya.

"Aku… mungkin seharusnya lega. Benar-benar lega. Sialan! Tapi, aku tidak. Aku tidak lega Sungmin."‖Kyuhyun berhenti bicara dan membungkuk untuk berbisik ditelinganya, "kenapa begitu?"

Sungmin ingin meraih dan memegang tangannya untuk menjaganya agar dia tidak jatuh ke tanah. Tapi Sungmin menahan diri.

"Jaga jarak dariku, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak ingin terlalu dekat denganku. Semalam-"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan keras,

"-Semalam sangat menghantuiku. Mengetahui bahwa kau telah melihat kegiatanku. Ini membuatku gila. Jadi, menjauhlah. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk kita. Aku normal, dan kau juga kan? Aku tak ingin kau menyesal."‖

Kyuhyun berbalik dan berlari kembali ke rumah. Disisi lain Sungmin berdiri disana mencoba untuk tidak meleleh di genangan pasir.

'Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana dia tahu aku melihat mereka? Apa dia tergoda olehku? Apa aku mengoyahkannya?' pikir Sungmin bingung.

Ketika dia melihat pintu rumah tertutup di belakangnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan melanjutkan rencana mandinya.

Kata kata Kyuhyun terus terngiang dibenaknya, bahkan hingga membuatnya susah tidur.

.

.

Menjauh dari Kyuhyun tidaklah mudah, apalagi mereka tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Walaupun mereka berusaha menjaga jarak, mereka tetap saling bertemu.

Kyuhyun juga menghindari bertatap mata dengan Sungmin, namun itu malah membuatnya makin terpesona pada Sungmin.

Dua hari setelah percakapan mereka di pantai, Sungmin melangkah memasuki dapur setelah menyantap ramen instan dalam cup di kamarnya dan ingin membuang cup itu. Namun dia kembali disambut oleh gadis setengah telanjang yang lain lagi. Rambutnya berantakan meskipun tidak disisir tapi dia adalah gadis yang menarik.

Sungmin benci gadis-gadis seperti itu.

Si gadis berbalik untuk memandang Sungmin. Ekspresi terkejutnya dengan cepat berubah menjadi tidak suka. Dia mengerjapkan kedua mata cokelatnya dan kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Apakah kau baru saja keluar dari pantry?" tanyanya tak sopan.

"Ya. Apakah kau baru saja turun dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin blak-blakan. Itu terlontar dari mulutnya sebelum dia dapat menghentikan dirinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri telah menegaskan bahwa kehidupan seksnya sama sekali bukan urusan Sungmin. Sungmin seharusnya menutup mulutnya.

Si gadis menaikkan kedua alis matanya yang berbentuk sempurna kemudian seringai geli tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak. Bukan berarti aku menolak naik ke tempat tidurnya jika dia mengijinkan tapi jangan pernah mengadu pada Changmin." Dia mengibaskan tangannya seperti menghalau pergi seekor lalat. "Lupakanlah. Changmin juga sepertinya sudah tahu."

Sungmin jadi bingung. "Jadi, kau baru turun dari tempat tidurnya Changmin-ssi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyadari sekali lagi bahwa itu juga bukan urusannya.

Namun Changmin tidak tinggal disini jadi dia cukup penasaran.

Si gadis menyapukan jemarinya ke rambut ikalnya yang berantakan dan menghela napas.

"Yep. Atau lebih tepatnya tempat tidur lamanya."

"Tempat tidur lamanya?" Sungmin mengulang.

Pergerakan di lorong membuat perhatian Sungmin teralihkan dan matanya mengunci mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dengan sebuah cengiran yang menghiasi bibirnya.

'Bagus. Dia telah mendengarkanku mengorek keterangan.' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin ingin membuang pandangannya dan berpura-pura tidak pernah bertanya pada gadis itu apakah dia dari tempat tidurnya Kyuhyun. Namun kilatan pengetahuan di mata Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Kumohon jangan biarkan aku jadi penghalang Sungmin. Silahkan lanjutkan menginterogasi tamu Changmin. Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan." ujar Kyuhyun dengan perkataan yang sengaja dilambatkan.

Dia menyilangkan lengannya di dada dan bersandar pada kusen pintu seakan dia makin merasa nyaman.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah tempat sampah untuk membuang cup ramen yang telah kosong sambil mengumpulkan pikirannya. Sungmin tidak mau melanjutkan obrolan ini apabila Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan. Itu membuat Sungmin terlihat amat tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun inginkan. Dia normal, itu kata Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu! Terimakasih telah mengizinkan kami menginap disini semalam. Changmin minum terlalu banyak sehingga tidak bisa mengemudi kembali ke rumahnya." ujar gadis itu.

'Oh. Jadi begitu ceritanya. Sial. Kenapa aku membiarkan rasa ingin tahu menguasaiku?' umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Changmin tahu dia punya kamar kalau dia ingin tinggal di sini." timpal Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin bisa melihat dengan menggunakan sudut matanya Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari kusen pintu menuju meja dapur. Perhatiannya tercurah pada Sungmin.

'Kenapa dia tidak melupakan hal ini? Aku akan pergi dalam diam.' Tekad Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Well, uh, kalau begitu kurasa aku akan kembali ke lantai atas." suara gadis itu terdengar tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan Sungmin tidak menoleh untuk memandang salah satu dari mereka.

Si gadis menganggap itu merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa dia harus segera pergi dan Sungmin menunggu langkah kaki gadis itu menaiki tangga sebelum kemudian Sungmin berbalik memandang Kyuhyun.

"Rasa ingin tahu bisa membuat seekor kucing kecil terbunuh, Sungmin yang manis." bisik Kyuhyun ketika dia berjalan kearah Sungmin.

"Apakah tadi kau berpikir aku punya teman tidur yang lain? Hmmm? Berusaha memutuskan apakah dia telah berada di tempat tidurku semalaman?"

Sungmin menelan dengan susah payah namun tidak berkata apapun.

"Dengan siapa aku tidur bukan urusanmu. Bukankah kita pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Jika Kyuhyun membiarkannya pergi Sungmin berjanji tidak akan pernah berbicara lagi dengan gadis manapun yang datang ke rumah ini.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut Sungmin dengan jarinya.

"Kau tidak mau mengenalku. Kau mungkin berpikir sebaliknya tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku berjanji."

Jika Kyuhyun tidak sangat mempesona dan berada tepat di depan Sungmin maka itu akan lebih mudah mempercayainya. Tapi semakin Kyuhyun menolaknya semakin Sungmin tertarik padanya.

"Aku bukan seperti yang kau perkirakan Kyuhyun-ssi. Walau aku berharap kau berpikir sebaliknya. Aku tidak akan pernah menggodamu, meskipun ingin. Percayalah!" ujar Sungmin dengan suara rendah sambil menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan Kyuhyun lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ketika pintu yang mengarah ke teras belakang dia tutup Sungmin melepaskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

'Apa maksudnya berkata begitu. Dia menuduhku menggodanya sedangkan justru dia yang terlihat menggodaku' batin Sungmin merutuk kesal. Dia langsung ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Kubuka mataku dan melihat kearah jam alarm kecil diatas nakas.

Sudah lewat dari pukul sembilan pagi.

Tidurku nyenyak.

Dan ini hari liburku.

Meregangkan tubuhku, aku meraih tombol dan menyalakan lampu. Aku telah mandi semalam jadi tubuhku masih segar dan bersih. Aku telah menghasilkan lebih dari satu juta won dalam 2 minggu ini. Kuputuskan untuk memulai mencari rumah sewa hari ini. Minggu depan seharusnya aku telah mendapatkan tempat untuk kutinggali.

Kujalarkan tangan pada rambutku dan mencoba untuk merapikannya dengan sedikit gel rambut sebelum aku bangkit. Aku ingin berjemur sebentar di pantai pagi ini. Aku belum sempat melakukannya hingga sekarang. Hari ini aku akan menikmati laut dan sinar matahari.

Kutarik keluar koperku dari bawah tempat tidur dan mencari celana renangku. Itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki.

Jujur saja, sangat jarang kukenakan. Dengan corak polkadot putih dan berukuran sedikit kecil terlihat sangat ketat jika ku gunakan. Apalagi setelah tubuhku makin berisi sekarang.

Ku keluarkan sehelai kaus yang sedikit panjang dari koper untuk menutupi celana yang kukenakan dan menyambar tabir suryaku. Aku telah membelinya kemarin setelah menerima gajiku. Tabir surya adalah suatu kewajiban untuk pekerjaanku yang selalu di bawah sinar matahari.

Kumatikan lampu dan memasuki pantry kemudian dapur.

"Sial! Siapakah dia?" seorang pria muda bertanya dengan terkejut kearahku saat aku melangkah ke arah cahaya.

Aku menatap sekilas pada orang asing yang terperangah itu, dia sedang duduk di bar. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah kulkas dimana Changmin hyung sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah kau keluar dari kamar dengan berpakaian seperti itu setiap hari?" Changmin hyung bertanya.

Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu siapapun disini.

"Um, tidak. Biasanya aku berpakaian dengan seragam kerja." jawabku ketika siulan pelan datang dari pria muda di bar. Dia tidak mungkin berusia lebih dari enam belas tahun.

"Jangan pedulikan hormon yang sedang menguasai idiot yang ada di bar itu. Dia Byun Baek hyun. Ibunya dan Suzy adalah kakak beradik. Jadi dia adalah adik sepupuku dan Kyuhyun. Dia datang kemari tadi malam setelah kabur untuk ratusan kalinya dan Kyuhyun menghubungiku untuk datang menjemputnya dan menyeret bokongnya pulang."

Kyuhyun.

Kenapa dengan mendengar namanya membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang?

Karena dia secara tidak adil sempurna. Itulah alasannya.

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengasihaniku dan mengizinkanku tinggal hingga aku mampu mencari tempat tinggalku sendiri."

"Hey, kau bisa ikut pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dibawah tangga." Baekhyun menawarkan.

Aku tersenyum. Ini adalah rayuan polos yang bisa kupahami.

"Terima kasih tapi aku kira ibumu tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku tidak masalah dengan kamar dibawah tangga. Tempat tidurnya nyaman dan aku tidak perlu tidur dengan pistolku."

Changmin hyung terbahak dan mata Baekhyun melotot. "Kau punya pistol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kagum.

"Sekarang, kau telah mengatakannya. Sebaiknya aku membawanya pergi sebelum dia jatuh cinta lagi." jawab Changmin hyung, membawa cangkir yang telah dia isi dengan kopi.

Dia mendahului berjalan kearah pintu sambil berkata, "Ayo Baekkie! Sebelum aku membangunkan Kyuhyun dan kau harus menghadapi bokong pemarahnya."

Baekhyun menatap sekilas pada Changmin hyung lalu kembali menatapku seakan dia terluka.

Itu sangat menggemaskan.

"SEKARANG Byun!" Changmin hyung berkata dengan nada yang lebih menuntut.

"Changmin hyung." Aku memanggilnya sebelum dia melewati pintu.

Dia berbalik untuk memandangku, "Yeah?"

"Terima kasih untuk bensinnya. Akan kubayar secepatnya setelah aku mendapatkan gajiku."

Changmin hyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku akan merasa tersinggung. Bagaimanapun aku hyungmu juga, ingat itu! Tapi, terima kasih kembali."

Dia berkedip padaku kemudian mengirimkan tatapan menperingatkan kepada Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

Aku melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun. Aku nanti akan mencari cara membalas kebaikan Changmin hyung tanpa membuatnya tersinggung.

Pasti ada suatu cara.

Sekarang, aku punya rencana lain.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke pintu yang mengarah keluar. Inilah waktunya aku menikmati hari pertama yang sebenarnya di pantai.

Kubentangkan handuk yang kupinjam dari kamar mandi. Aku harus mencucinya nanti malam. Ini satu-satunya yang kupakai untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan sekarang kugunakan sebagai alas diatas pasir. Itu sangat sepadan.

Pantainya sepi. Kami tidak dekat dengan rumah lainnya jadi pantainya kosong. Merasa berani, kulepaskan kaos yang kupakai. Lalu kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan suara ombak di lautan yang menghantam tepi pantai menyeretku untuk kembali tidur.

"Kumohon katakan padaku kalau kau memakai tabir surya." sebuah suara berat menyapuku dan aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan.

Aroma bersih maskulinnya sangat menggiurkan. Aku harus lebih dekat.

Kubuka mataku, aku berkedip akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dan kunaungi mataku untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disampingku.

Matanya mengamatiku.

Kehangatan atau humor dalam suaranya yang tadi kubayangkan telah lenyap.

"Kau memakai tabir surya, ya kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Bagus. Aku tidak suka melihat kulit mulusmu yang lembut berubah menjadi pink."

Dia pikir kulitku mulus dan lembut. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah pujian tapi aku tidak yakin mengucapkan terima kasih itu pantas.

"Aku, uh, mengoleskannya sebelum kemari."

Dia terus menatapku.

Aku melawan keinginanku untuk meraih kaos dan mengenakannya kembali.

Aku tidak memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti pria-pria lainnya maupun seperti Kyuhyun. Meskipun terdapat abs samar namun tak sepadan dengan miliknya yang sempurna itu.

Aku tidak menyukai perasaan seakan dia sedang membanding-bandingkan dengan tubuh sempurnanya.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Ini adalah hari liburku."

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Dia sedang bersikap baik, semacamnya. Setidaknya dia tidak menghindariku.

Sekonyol apapun kelihatannya tapi aku menginginkan perhatiannya.

Ada suatu daya tarik yang menyeretku kepadanya yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Semakin dia menjaga jarak semakin aku ingin mendekat.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya seperti sedang menantiku untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Oh tunggu dulu.

Dia telah bertanya padaku.

Sial! mata tajamnya itu. Membuatku sulit berkonsentrasi.

"Uh, apa?" Aku bertanya merasakan wajahku memanas.

Dia berdecak, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya perlahan.

Aku harus berhenti bersikap seperti idiot kalau dia sedang berada di sekitarku.

Kuluruskan bahuku, "Berjalan dengan baik. Aku menyukainya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan memandang ke air, "Aku yakin kau menikmatinya."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan komentar itu lalu bertanya, "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun turun menjelajahi tubuhku kemudian naik lagi. Aku amat menyesal tidak mengenakan kembali kaosku.

"Kau tahu bagaimana wajah dan penampilanmu, Sungmin. Apalagi dengan senyum sialanmu yang manis itu. Para pegolf pria dan wanita pasti membayarmu dengan baik."

Dia benar mengenai uang tipnya. Pria dan wanita memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik.

Tapi, dia juga membuatku bernapas secara konyol dengan caranya memandangku seperti ini.

Aku menginginkan dia menyukai apa yang dia lihat namun kemudian aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Bagaimana jika dia mengubah keputusannya mengenai saling menjaga jarak?

Bisakah aku mengikutinya?

Bukankah dia bilang dia normal dan berharap aku juga?

Kami duduk dalam diam selama beberapa saat ketika dia memandang lurus ke depan. Aku yakin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Rahangnya menegang dan ada garis kerutan terbentuk di dahinya.

Aku jadi memikirkan lagi semua yang telah kukatakan. Aku tidak dapat menemukan satupun yang dapat membuatnya kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama ibumu meninggal?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lagi.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan mengenai Eommaku.

Tidak padanya.

Namun mengabaikan pertanyaannya tidaklah sopan. "Tiga puluh enam hari yang lalu."

Rahangnya bergerak seakan dia gusar pada terhadap sesuatu dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam.

"Apakah ayahmu tahu bahwa sebelumnya beliau sakit?"

Pertanyaan lain yang tidak ingin aku jawab.

"Ya, Abeoji tahu. Aku juga menghubunginya di hari Eomma meninggal dunia. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Aku hanya meninggalkan sebuah pesan."

Kenyataan bahwa Abeoji tidak pernah membalas teleponku terlalu sakit untuk ku akui.

"Apa kau membencinya?"‖ tanya Kyuhyun.

Aku ingin membencinya.

Dia telah menyebabkan duka dalam hidupku sejak hari dimana kembaranku meninggal.

Itu sulit.

Tapi Abeoji satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki.

"Kadangkadang." sahutku jujur.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku.

Dia tidak berkata apapun namun pada saat itu memang tidak perlu. Satu koneksi kecil itu sudah cukup mengatakan semuanya.

Mungkin aku tidak terlalu mengenal Kyuhyun namun dia telah mempengaruhiku.

"Aku mengadakan sebuah pesta malam ini. Adikku Taemin, berulang tahun. Aku selalu menyelenggarakan pesta untuknya. Mungkin kau tidak terlalu dapat berbaur namun kau diundang jika kau mau hadir."

Adiknya? Dia memiliki seorang adik? Kupikir dia anak tunggal.

Siapa Taemin?

"Kau memiliki adik?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya, "Yeah."

Kenapa Changmin hyung dulu bilang dia anak tunggal?

Kutunggu dia untuk menjelaskan tapi dia diam saja.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk bertanya.

"Changmin hyung bilang kau anak tunggal."

Kyuhyun menegang.

Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia melepaskan jarinya dan berpaling untuk memandang ke laut.

"Changmin tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan apapun mengenai diriku. Betapapun dia sangat menginginkan untuk dekat denganmu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan tidak memandangku lagi ketika dia berjalan kearah rumah.

Sesuatu mengenai Taemin melewati batasan.

Aku tidak tahu apa tapi benar-benar melewati batasan.

Aku seharusnya tidak menjadi orang yang mau tahu urusan orang lain.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju air.

Panas dan aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari benakku.

Setiap kali aku mengendurkan penjagaanku di sekitarnya dia mengingatkanku alasan mengapa aku harus diam di tempat saja.

Pria itu aneh. Seksi, tampan, dan menggiurkan namun aneh.

.

.

Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku mendengarkan tawa dan musik yang berasal dari dalam rumah.

Aku berganti-ganti keputusan mengenai menghadiri pesta seharian.

Terakhir kalinya aku mengambil keputusan untuk datang aku mengenakan satu-satunya setelan jas bagus yang masih kumiliki. Itu adalah setelan jas berwarna biru tua dengan kemeja biru muda yang akan melekat erat di tubuhku.

Aku membeli ini ketika Jungmo mengundangku ke pesta prom senior.

Kemudian Jungmo dinominasikan sebagai raja prom dan Kim Taeyeon yang dinominasikan sebagai ratunya.

Taeyeon ingin menghadiri prom bersama dengan Jungmo kemudian Jungmo meneleponku untuk bertanya apakah boleh dia pergi bersama Taeyeon saja.

Semua orang berkata mereka akan menang dan akan terlihat keren kalau mereka menghadirinya sebagai pasangan.

Aku menyetujuinya lalu menggantung kembali setelanku ini.

Malam itu aku menyewa dua judul film dan membuat brownies. Eomma dan aku menonton film komedi romantis dan memakan brownies hingga kami kekenyangan.

Itu merupakan salah satu kenangan yang bisa kuingat ketika Eomma tidak merasakan sakit setelah menjalani kemoterapi sehingga dia bisa memakan makanan manis seperti brownies.

Malam ini aku telah mengeluarkan setelan tersebut dari tasku. Setelan ini tidak semahal standar orang-orang di luar. Malah cukup sederhana.

Aku melihat sekilas pada sepatu fantofel biru tua Abeoji yang aku simpan.

Ini adalah sepatu yang ia kenakan di hari pernikahannya.

Aku cukup menyukainya.

Abeoji tidak pernah memakainya lagi namun dan akhirnya memberikannya padaku. Satu-satunya pemberian Abeoji yang tersisa.

Aku mengambil resiko besar jika keluar menghadiri pesta dan dipermalukan.

Aku tidak cocok dengan mereka.

Aku pun tidak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri di SMA.

Hidupku adalah satu momen yang canggung. Aku harus belajar menyesuaikan diri. Untuk meninggalkan si pria canggung yang harus keluar dari SMA karena dia memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih besar.

Berdiri, kujalankan tanganku diatas jasku untuk merapikan setiap kerutan yang ada karena duduk di ranjang menimbang apakah menghadiri pesta merupakan suatu keputusan yang bijak.

Aku akan berjalan keluar kesana.

Mungkin mengambil segelas minuman dan melihat adakah seseorang yang mau berbicara denganku.

Jika ternyata menjadi bencana, aku selalu bisa lari kembali kemari, memakai piyamaku dan meringkuk di tempat tidur. Ini adalah langkah kecil yang baik untukku.

Membuka pintu pantry, aku melangkah memasuki dapur sangat bersyukur bahwa tidak ada seorang pun disana.

Berjalan keluar dari pantry akan sulit dijelaskan.

Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa Changmin hyung yang kencang dan berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang keluarga. Dia mungkin mau mengobrol denganku.

Aku bisa melalui hal ini dengan mudah bersama Changmin hyung.

Menarik napas panjang, aku berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuruni lorong yang mengarah ke foyer.

Mawar putih dan pita perak ada dimana-mana. Ini mengingatkanku pada pernikahan daripada pesta ulang tahun.

Pintu depan yang terbuka mengejutkanku.

Langkahku terhenti dan melihat pada mata hitam gelap yang familiar menatap mataku. Wajahku menghangat ketika mata Siwon menilaiku dengan pelan dan lambat.

"Sungmin." ujarnya saat matanya kembali menatap wajahku. "Aku tidak pernah mengira kau bisa terlihat lebih seksi lagi. Ternyata aku salah!"

"Yeah hyung! Kau terlihat menakjubkan!" Pria dengan rambut ikal berwarna pirang, Chanyeol, tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih." gumamku.

Aku bersikap canggung lagi. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk menyesuaikan diri. Aku harus mengusahakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun mulai main golf lagi. Atau kau disini bersama seseorang?"

Karena bingung aku terdiam sejenak untuk meresapi maksud perkataan Siwon.

Ketika kusadari dia mengira aku disini dengan seseorang yang kutemui di tempat kerja aku menyeringai. Itu bukan masalah sama sekali.

"Aku kemari tidak dengan siapapun. Kyuhyun adalah um... well, Eomma Kyuhyun menikah dengan Abeojiku."

Itulah penjelasanku.

Seringai Siwon yang pelan dan santai semakin melebar ketika dia berjalan kearahku. "Benarkah? Dia membiarkan adik tirinya bekerja di country club? Ck, ck. Pria itu tidak punya sopan santun. Jika aku memiliki adik laki-laki semanismu Sungmin, aku akan menyekapnya... sepanjang waktu," Dia berhenti sebentar dan menyapu pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan menemanimu tentu saja. Tidak ingin kau merasa kesepian."

Sudah pasti dia sedang merayuku. Dengan gencar.

Dia berada di luar jangkauanku. Dia terlalu berpengalaman. Aku membutuhkan sedikit ruang.

"Sepasang kakimu seharusnya dipasangi peringatan. Tidak mungkin tidak disentuh."

Dia merendahkan suaranya sedikit dan aku melihat sekilas melewati bahunya bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkan kami.

"Apakah kau... apakah kau berteman dengan Kyuhyun atau uh, taemin?" tanyaku mengingat nama adik Kyuhyun itu.

Siwon mengangkat bahu, "Taemin dan aku memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang rumit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan aku telah saling mengenal seumur hidup."

Tangan Siwon meluncur di punggungku. "Aku berani bertaruh Taemin pasti membencimu."

Aku tidak begitu yakin. Kami belum pernah bertemu. "Kami belum pernah bertemu."

Siwon memberengut, "Benarkah? Itu aneh!"

"Siwon. Kau di sini!" seorang wanita berseru saat dia memasuki ruangan.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria berambut pirang yang memiliki tubuh berlekuk yang dibalut oleh setelan hitam.

Ini mungkin yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Aku mulai melangkah dan kembali kearah dapur. Momen keberanianku telah hilang.

Tangan Siwon mencengkeram pinggulku, dengan erat memegangku agar diam di tempat.

"Henry?" hanya itu jawaban yang Siwon berikan. Mata cokelat besar pria itu beralih dari Siwon kepadaku.

Aku memandang dengan tidak berdaya ketika dia melihat tangan Siwon yang diletakkan di pinggulku.

Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku butuh berbaur.

"Siapakah dia?" si pria pirang memusatkan matanya dan memandang sepenuhnya padaku.

"Ini Sungmin. Adik barunya Kyuhyun." Siwon menjawab dengan nada bosan.

Si pirang menyipitkan matanya dan kemudian dia tertawa. "Tidak, pasti bukan. Dia mengenakan setelan murahan dan sepatu yang lebih murah lagi. Pria ini, siapapun katanya, sedang berdusta padamu. Tapi kau memang selalu lemah jika berhubungan dengan wajah cantik, ya kan, Siwon?"

Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal di kamarku.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke pesta dan menemukan beberapa pria bodoh untuk mempertajam kukumu, Henry?"

Siwon berjalan menuju pintu dimana sebagian besar pesta berada dengan tangannya masih kokoh dipinggulku memaksaku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kupikir aku hanya ingin pergi kekamarku. Seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini malam ini." kataku, berusaha menghentikan kami masuk ke dalam pesta. Aku tidak perlu berjalan kesana dengan Siwon.

Sesuatu mengatakan kepadaku itu ide yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan kamarmu? Aku ingin melarikan diri juga."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak cukup ruang untuk kita berdua."

Siwon tertawa dan menunduk untuk mengatakan sesuatu di telingaku disaat mataku terkunci dengan tatapan mata tajam Kyuhyun.

Dia menatapku lekat. Dia terlihat tidak senang.

Undangannya hari ini hanyalah sopan santun yang keluar dan sesungguhnya tidak diharapkan?

Aku salah mengerti?

"Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak berpikir Kyuhyun ingin aku disini." Aku berbalik untuk menatap Siwon dan melangkah keluar dari pelukannya.

"Omong kosong. Aku yakin dia terlalu sibuk untuk khawatir tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Selain itu mengapa dia tidak ingin melihatmu di pesta adiknya yang lain?"

Ada adik lagi. Mengapa Changmin hyung mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Kyuhyun tidak punya saudara kandung?

Taemin jelas adiknya.

"Aku, uh, baiklah, dia tidak benar benar menyatakanku sebagai keluarga. Aku hanya saudara yang tidak diinginkan dari suami baru ibunya. Aku sebenarnya hanya disini untuk beberapa minggu lagi sampai aku bisa pindah sendiri. Aku bukan penghuni tetap di rumah ini."

Aku memaksakan senyum, berharap Siwon akan mendapatkan gambaran dan membiarkanku pergi.

"Tak ada tentangmu yang tidak diinginkan. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidaklah sebuta itu!"‖seru Siwon mendekatiku kembali karena aku menjauh.

"Kemarilah Sungmin." suara menuntut Kyuhyun datang dari belakangku tangan besarnya menyelinap di lenganku menarikku padanya.

"Aku tidak menduga kau datang malam ini."

Peringatan dalam nadanya mengatakanku bahwa aku salah mengerti tentang undangannya. Dia benar benar tidak serius.

"Maafkan aku. Kukira kau bilang aku bisa datang."‖aku berbisik, memalukan kalau Siwon bisa mendengarnya.

Dan yang lainnya sedang menonton. Saat ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi berani dan keluar dari rasa malu dari kejadian ini.

"Aku tidak menduga kau muncul dengan pakaian seperti itu." jawabnya dengan tenang namun mematikan.

Matanya masih diarahkan pada Siwon.

Apa salahnya dengan pakaianku?

Eomma telah berkorban untuk ku agar memiliki pakaian ini dan aku tidak pernah sempat untuk memakainya. Enam puluh ribu won adalah uang yang banyak bagi kami ketika dia membelinya.

Aku sudah muak dengan sekelompok orang bodoh manja berakting seperti aku mengenakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

Aku mencintai setelan ini. Aku mencintai sepatu ini.

Orang tuaku bahagia dan sudah pernah saling cinta. Sepatu ini adalah bagian dari itu. Sialan mereka semua!

Aku menghentak pergi dari Kyuhyun dan kembali ke dapur.

Jika dia tidak ingin aku disini karena teman teman menertawakannya maka dia harus mengatakannya. Sebaliknya, dia membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa masalahmu bung, sialan!" maki Siwon marah pada Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak melihat kebelakang. Aku berharap mereka berkelahi.

Aku berharap Siwon mematahkan hidung sempurna Kyuhyun yang menjengkelkan.

Tapi aku meragukannya karena meskipun Kyuhyun salah satu dari mereka ia terlihat lebih kasar.

"Sungmin tunggu!" Changmin hyung memanggil dan aku ingin mengabaikannya tapi sekarang dia adalah teman terdekat ku disini.

Aku melambat ketika aku mencapai lorong dari semua penonton dan membiarkan Changmin hyung mengejarku.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." kata Changmin hyung, muncul di belakangku.

Aku ingin tertawa. Dia sangat dibutakan oleh saudaranya yang bersangkutan.

"Tidak masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak datang. Seharusnya aku tahu ajakannya tidak serius. Aku berharap dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk tinggal di kamarku seperti yang diinginkannya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan permainan kata kata."

Aku menghentak dan berjalan melalui dapur langsung menuju pantry.

"Dia memiliki masalah. Aku baru akan membelamu tadi tetapi dia sudah lebih dulu melindungimu dengan caranya aneh yang mengacaukan." kata Changmin hyung saat tanganku bertemu pegangan kuningan dingin dipintu pantry.

"Tetaplah percaya padanya, Changmin. Itulah hal terbaik yang dilakukan saudara." jawabku dan menyentak pintu terbuka dan menutupnya di belakangku.

Setelah mengambil beberapa napas dalam untuk meringankan sakit di dadaku aku pergi ke kamarku dan tenggelam ke tempat tidur.

Pesta bukanlah untukku. Ini yang kedua kalinya kualami dan yang pertama tidak jauh lebih baik. Sebenarnya itu mungkin lebih buruk.

Aku pergi untuk mengejutkan Jungmo dan aku menjadi salah satu yang terkejut.

Dia ada di kamar dengan payudara telanjang seorang wanita ada di mulutnya.

Mereka belum berhubungan seks tapi tentu saja mereka akan segera melakukannya.

Saat itu aku hanya menutup pintu diam-diam di belakangku dan keluar melalui pintu belakang.

Beberapa orang melihatku dan tahu apa yang sudah kualami.

Jungmo muncul di rumahku satu jam kemudian memintaku untuk memaafkannya dan menangis sambil berlutut.

Aku mencintainya sejak aku berusia tiga belas tahun dan ia memberi ciuman pertamaku.

Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Aku hanya membiarkannya pergi.

Itu adalah akhir dari hubungan kami.

Aku menenangkan hati nuraninya dan kita tetap berteman.

Terkadang ia dalam kondisi buruk dan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan ingin aku kembali.

Tetapi dari semua itu ia memiliki seorang gadis yang berbeda di belakang mobil mustangnya disetiap akhir pekan.

Aku hanyalah kenangan masa kecilnya.

Dan malam ini tidak ada yang menghianatiku.

Aku baru saja dipermalukan.

Meraih kebawah aku melepaskan sepatu abeojiku dan menempatkan mereka kembali dengan aman di kotaknya penyimpanannya. Lalu aku menempatkannya kembali ke dalam koperku.

Aku seharusnya tidak mengenakannya malamini. Lain kali saat aku mengenakan sepatunya akan menjadi saat yang istimewa. Pasti untuk seseorang yang istimewa.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada setelan ini.

Ketika aku menyimpannya kembali aku berjanji akan memakainya untuk seseorang yang mencintaiku dan berpikir aku sempurna.

Label harga pada setelanku ini tidak masalah.

Aku baru saja selesai membuka kemejaku dan sedang menurunkan celanaku ketika pintu terbuka dan ruangan kecil ini terisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sangat marah.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh kembali kesisiku. Aku tidak akan memakai lagi kemejaku dan mengancingkan celanaku yang baru saja terlepas. Aku hanya membiarkannya menggantung lututku.

Dia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Dia terlalu besar untuk ruangan kecil ini. Aku harus mundur dan duduk ditempat tidur sehingga dia bisa menyesuaikan tanpa kita bersentuhan.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal Siwon?" dia menggertak.

Bingung aku menatapnya dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak suka aku mengenal Siwon.

Bukankah mereka berteman?

Apa dia tidak ingin aku berada disekitar teman temannya?

"Ayahnya adalah pemilik Country Club. Dia bermain golf. Aku melayani minumannya."

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?" tanyanya dengan suara keras yang dingin.

Ini adalah keadaan tersudut yang tidak menyenangkan.

Aku kembali berdiri kemudian berjinjit pada ujung jari kakiku, agar aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Karena Eomma membelikannya untuk kukenakan. Aku mempertahankannya dan tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan. Malam ini kau mengundangku dan aku ingin menyesuaikan diri jadi aku memakai yang terbaik yang aku punya, aku minta maaf kalau tidak cukup baik. Kau tahu bagaimanapun aku tidak peduli. Kau dan semua teman-temanmu yang sombong dan manja bersikap terlalu berlebihan."

Aku mendorong dadanya dengan jariku dan melotot menantangnya untuk mengatakan sekali lagi tentang pakaianku.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sial." geramnya.

Kemudian matanya terbuka lebar dan tangannya tiba tiba dirambutku dan bibirnya ada dibibirku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bereaksi.

Bibirnya lembut tapi menuntut saat ia menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Lalu ia menarik bibir atasku kemulutnya dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi bibir penuh yang manis ini sejak kau berjalan kedalam ruang tamuku malam itu." gumamnya sebelum menggelincirkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku saat aku tersentak mendengar kata katanya.

Dia terasa seperti mint dan sesuatu yang manis.

Lututku lemas dan aku mengulurkan tangan meraih bahunya untuk menahan kestabilanku. Kemudian lidahnya membelaiku seakan memintaku untuk bergabung dengannya.

Aku melakukan usapan kecil dimulutnya dan kemudian menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari tenggorokannya dan hal berikut yang kutahu aku sedang diturunkan ketempat tidur di belakangku.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menimpa tubuhku dan rasa keras itu adalah ereksinya menekan kedua kakiku. Mataku berputar di dalam kepala ku dan aku mendengar erangan tak berdaya datang dari bibirku.

"Manis, terlalu manis." Kyuhyun berbisik dibibirku sebelum mulutnya tiba tiba menjauh dan melompat kebelakang lepas dariku.

Matanya memusatkan perhatian pada tubuhku. Aku menyadari sekarang kemejaku tersibak dan tubuh atasku terlihat olehnya. Ditambah lagi celanaku yang melort sampai lututku, memperlihatkan paha telanjangku dan celana dalamku.

"Sialan!" dia mengutuk kemudian memukul tangannya kedinding sebelum menyentak pintu terbuka dan keluar seperti sedang dikejar. Dinding bergetar dari tenaga yang dikeluarkan saat menutup pintu.

Aku tidak bergerak. Aku tidak bisa.

Jantungku berdebar debar dan ada sakit yang kukenal diantara kedua kakiku.

Aku sudah pernah terangsang sebelum melihat adegan seks di TV tetapi tidak pernah seintens ini.

Aku merasa sangat dekat.

Dia tidak mengiginkannya tapi dia memilikinya.

Aku merasakannya, tapi kemudian aku juga melihat dia selalu berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis yang berbeda. Selain itu dia mengaku straight.

Mendapatkan Kyuhyun keras bukanlah sebuah prestasi besar. Aku tidak benar benar mencapai apapun. Dia hanya marah karena miliknya telah terangsang olehku yang seorang pria.

Itu menyakitkan. Mengetahui dia sangat tidak menyukaiku bahwa dia tidak ingin berpikir aku menarik untuknya.

Denyutan di antara kedua kakiku perlahan lahan memudar karena kenyataan yang ada.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin meyentuhku.

Dia sangat marah karena itulah dia.

Meskipun terangsang dia masih bisa menjauh dari ku.

Aku punya perasaan aku berada dikelompok kecil. Kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang diinginkan dimilikinya. Dia tidak bisa memaksaku mengacaukan dirinya.

Aku adalah orang miskin yang terjebak dengannya sampai aku punya cukup uang untuk pindah.

Aku berguling dan meringkuk menjadi bola. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenakan setelan ini lagi. Hanya akan menjadi kenangan menyedihkan.

Sudah waktunya aku mengemasnya pergi demi kebaikan. Meskipun malam ini aku akan tidur di dalamnya.

Ini akan menjadi perpisahan di dalam mimpiku. Yang mana aku cukup diinginkan bagi beberapa pria lainnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai,hai! Hasu update.

Sengaja kasih panjang karena lagi luang (apaan?)

Mungkin, mungkin ya, updatenya akan lama, hehe

Karena target mau namatin ' ** _Marcuss is Human, isn't He?_** ' sebelum akhir bulan,

Jadi update ff ini gantian ama ff itu ya. ^.^

Dan bulan april akan jadi bulan perjuangan untuk Hasu, karena Hasu akan siding skripsi, yey #tebarmenyan

Semoga lancar dan Hasu cepat lulus ne. Udah kelamaan sih, ehehe

Okelah, thank you for all readers, dan special buat yang review.

Dukung Hasu terus ne, hehe

dukung Suju oppadeul juga, ok! ^.^

Keep Reading

Thank You ^.^

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	4. Friendship?

TOO FAR SERIES

(FALLEN TOO FAR)

by RyeoTa Hasu

(Original Story by Abbi Glines)

Cast :

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyu Hyun

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother

Choi Si Won

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk

Lee Dong Hae

Kim Hee Chul

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk

Kim Ryeo Wook

Kim Ki Bum

Kim Jung Mo

Cho Ji No

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

Disclaimer :

This original story is from Too Far Series Novel by Abbi Glines

I just remake it with my own idea and with Kyumin as main Cast

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

M (Mature)

Warning :

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, no sensored

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

MAKE IT SIMPLE

HAPPY READING ^.^

.

.

Chapter 4

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

Rumah Kyuhyun sangatlah berantakan ketika Sungmin bangun keesokan harinya.

Namun Sungmin hanya meninggalkan semua kekacauan itu dan bergegas pergi bekerja karena dia tidak ingin terlambat.

Sambil mengendarai truknya Sungmin merenungkan nasibnya.

Abeojinya belum menelepon untuk memeriksanya dan Sungmin cukup yakin Kyuhyun tidak berbicara dengan Eommanya maupun Abeoji Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu Sungmin mengenai kejelasan nasibnya di rumah itu.

Sungmin juga tidak ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun karena dia tidak ingin kemarahan Kyuhyun pada Abeojinya akan dilampiaskan pada Sungmin.

Mungkin saja tiba-tiba Kyuhyun akan memintanya pergi saat dia pulang kerja nanti malam.

Karena tampaknya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah semalam ketika ia bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Dan parahnya, semalam Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan mengisap bibirnya.

"Oh Tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan?" rutuk Sungmin sambil memukulkan tangannya pada setir.

Tapi semalam Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir apapun. Itulah masalahnya.

Aroma Kyuhyun sangat menyenangkan dan menggodanya membuat Sungmin tak mampu untuk mengendalikan diri.

"Sekarang, aku hanya bisa pasrah jika aku menemukan barang-barangku di teras ketika pulang nanti. Yah! Setidaknya, aku punya uang untuk tinggal di sebuah motel atau cottage terdekat." Gumam Sungmin pasrah.

.

.

Setelah mengenakan seragam kerjanya Sungmin berjalan menuju kantor. Dia perlu absen dan mendapatkan kunci cart minuman.

Ternyata Heechul sudah berada di dalam.

Sungmin sempat berpikir jika Heechul tinggal di club golf itu. Heechul masih di kantornya ketika Sungmin pulang dan sudah datang ketika Sungmin baru datang setiap harinya. Sangat rajin untuk tipe pria seperti Heechul yang kebanyakan selalu mengulur waktu.

Sungmin hampir ingin masuk ke kantor untuk menyapa Heechul ketika mendengar Heechul berteriak pada seseorang. Seorang pria yang belum pernah Sungmin lihat sebelumnya. Heechul mengacungkan jarinya sambil berteriak.

"Berapa kali ku katakan tidak boleh bergaul dengan para anggota! Itulah aturan pertama. Kau sudah menandatangani surat perjanjian Eunhyukkie! Kau sudah tahu aturannya! Siwon-ssi datang kemarin dan memberitahuku bahwa Tuan Besar tidak senang dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku hanya memiliki tiga cart boy! Jika kau tidak bisa berhenti tidur dengan para anggota maka aku terpaksa harus memecatmu. Ini peringatan terakhir! Arraseo?"

Pria mungil itu mengangguk.

Ya, Hecchul hyung. Mianhae." Gumam pria itu lalu memamerkan gummy smile khasnya untuk membujuk Heechul agar tidak lagi memarahinya.

Badannya mungil, mungkin sedikit lebih pendek dari Sungmin. Rambutnya pirang dan di potong medium. Wajahnya manis dengan gummy smile. Pria yang sangat unik. Dan dia adalah sepupu Heechul.

Raut Heechul langsung sumringah begitu menyadari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Oh, Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah datang! Bagus! Mungkin kau bisa membantuku. Ini sepupuku Lee Hyuk Jae, kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Dia masih dalam masa percobaan, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti bermain mata dengan para anggota saat dia bekerja, terutama para anggota pria. Aku bukan menentang hubungan seperti itu karena aku juga sama, aku memiliki suami bukannya istri. Tapi, kita bukan tempat pelacuran. Kita adalah Golf country club. Jadi, aku ingin memasangkan dia denganmu hingga minggu depan dan ku harap kau bisa mengawasinya. Dia harus belajar darimu Sungmin. Siwon-ssi sangat memujimu. Dia sangat senang dengan pekerjaanmu dan memintaku untuk mengijinkanmu bekerja di restoran setiap sabtu dan minggu. Tentu saja aku setuju karena kau sangat layak mendapatkannya. Tapi, aku sekarang harus mencari cart boy yang lain untuk menggantikanmu di sabtu dan minggu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin memecat Eunhyuk." Jelas Heechul dengan ceria namun langsung berubah menyeramkan saat menyebut nama Eunhyuk dan menatap sepupunya itu.

Si pria manis aka Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepala karena malu.

Sungmin merasa kasihan padanya. Namun dia juga takut dengan kemarahan Heechul. Ternyata Heechul sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

"Ya, hyung." Jawab Sungmin patuh sambil menerima kunci cart yang di ulurkan Heechul.

"Pergilah dengan dia sekarang, Hyukkie. Jangan berdiri di sini dan cemberut. Masih untung aku tidak menelepon Samchon dan mengatakan padanya apa yang kamu lakukan, aku hanya tidak ingin Samchon kecewa karena aku gagal menjagamu. Jadi pergilah dan pelajarilah beberapa pelajaran moral dari Sungmin." Heechul menunjuk ke pintu.

Sungmin bergegas keluar pintu dan menuruni tangga. Dia ingin menyiapkan drink cart (semacam mobil khusus lapangan golf untuk membawa aneka jenis minuman) dan menunggu Eunhyuk di sana.

"Hei, tunggu!" Eunhyuk berteriak memanggil Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti dan menengok sambil menunggu Eunhyuk yang menghampirinya.

"Maaf, suasana nya begitu brutal disana. Aku harap Hyung tidak pernah menyaksikan atau mendengarnya." Ujar Eunhyuk setelah tiba di hadapan Sungmin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Btw tadi kau sudah mengetahui namaku, kan? Aku Lee Hyuk Jae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk saja."

"Lee Sung Min imnida."

"Ok Sungmin hyung! Bolehkan? Ku rasa kau lebih tua dariku. Aku 97 bulan April."

"Baiklah. Aku lahir di awal tahun yang sama denganmu, jadi anggap saja aku hyungmu Eunhyukkie." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne hyung!" ujar Eunhyuk ceria.

Sungmin tertawa karena tingkah eunhyuk yang sedikit kekanakan.

"Oh, ya! Bicara tentang para pria, sepertinya Siwon-ssi sangat menyukaimu. Aku mendengar bahwa Hyung menyebabkan sedikit kegemparan tadi malam di pesta ulang tahun si jalang Taemin. Aku berharap bisa melihat kejadian itu! Tapi orang sepertiku tidak mungkin mendapatkan undangan ke acara itu." cerita Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu. Mengingatkan Sungmin dengan kejadian semalam.

Sungmin mengisi cart sementara Eunhyuk berdiri di sampingnya sambil asyik bercerita.

"Aku memang sempat mendengar nama Lee Sung Min yang mengacaukan pesta si jalang. Dan tidak ada nama Lee Sungmin sebelumnya di kota ini. Jadi, kau pasti satu-satunya yang dimaksud. Nah, ceritakan padaku Hyung!"

"Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan." elak Sungmin sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin malas jika harus mengingat kejadian semalam.

Sungmin berjalan masuk ke sisi pengemudi setelah cart-nya terisi. Eunhyuk mengikuti Sungmin dan duduk di kursi di samping sungmin lalu menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku pergi ke pesta karena aku menumpang tidur di bawah tangga di rumah Kyuhyun-ssi dan dia mengundangku. Tapi aku lalu sadar bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dia tidak suka kehadiranku. Itu saja."

Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya. Namun kemudian dia tersadar.

"Ah benar juga! Di hari itu kita pernah bertemu! Kau bersama Changmin hyung dan aku membukakan pintu untuk kalian. Itu hari pertama kedatanganmu disini kan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk samar.

Eunhyuk menjadi antusias.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang hyung katakan itu sama sekali tidak seperti berita yang aku dengar. Donghae mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun-ssi melihat Siwon-ssi menyentuhmu lalu dia hilang kendali."

"Donghae-ssi atau siapapun itu telah salah paham. Percayalah. Kyuhyun-ssi tidak akan peduli pada siapapun yang menyentuhku. Dia normal!"

Eunhyuk mendesah, "Itu hanya pengakuannya saja kan? Huh! Menyebalkan menjadi orang-orang miskin, bukan? Para pria tampan tidak pernah serius pada kita. Kita hanya pasangan dalam berhubungan seks. Dan para wanita terlalu minder dengan kecantikan kita padahal kita pria. Sangat menyulitkan menjadi minoritas!"

Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk.

'Jadi Eunhyuk juga gay? Dan Apakah itu arti seks baginya? Apakah dia baru saja terlibat dengan mereka dan menjadi seseorang yang mereka campakkan? Dia terlalu cantik untuk itu!' batin Sungmin tak percaya.

"Apakah tidak ada orang yang menarik yang tidak kaya-raya di sekitar sini? Orang-orang yang datang ke sini tidak ada yang dapat dipilih. Kita harus menemukan seorang pria yang sungguh-sungguh dan tidak akan menyingkirkan kita keesokan harinya." ujar Sungmin penasaran.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku selalu ingin menggaet jutawan, kau tahu? Menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik. Tapi aku mulai melihat bahwa tidak kesempatan untukku."

Sungmin mengarahkan golf car-nya menuju hole pertama.

"Hyukkie, kau cantik! Kamu layak mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang kamu dapatkan sekarang. Mulailah berburu seorang pria di tempat lain. Temukan satu yang tidak hanya menginginkan seks. Temukan satu yang benar-benar menginginkan kamu. Hanya kamu!"

"Oh, aku mungkin baru saja jatuh cinta padamu juga sekarang Minnie Hyung!" jawab Eunhyuk menggoda lalu tertawa.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Sungmin tidak melihat satupun pegolf muda di lapangan.

Mereka mungkin bukanlah tipe morning person.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak perlu khawatir Eunhyuk akan melakukan tindakan menjijikkan di semak-semak atau di mana pun itu saat waktunya mereka bekerja.

.

.

Empat jam kemudian, Sungmin telah berhenti ke hole ketiga untuk ke tiga kalinya dan Sungmin bertemu Siwon dan teman-temannya.

Eunhyuk lansung duduk tegak di kursinya dan terlihat ekspresi bersemangat di wajahnya yang membuat Sungmin langsung siaga tinggi.

Eunhyuk seperti anjing puppy yang menunggu pemiliknya untuk melemparkannya tulang. Jika saja Sungmin tidak menyukai Eunhyuk, mungkin dia tidak akan repot-repot membantu Eunhuk untuk mempertahankan pekerjaan ini. Menjadi pengasuhnya tidak ada dalam deskripsi pekerjaan Sungmin.

Siwon mengerutkan kening ketika Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berhenti di samping mereka.

"Kenapa kau mengiringi Eunhyuk berkeliling?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Karena dia membantu menjagaku dari teman sialanmu dan agar aku tidak membuatmu marah. Kenapa kau pergi dan memberitahu Heechul hyung?" Eunhyuk yang menjawab sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawabnya. Eunhyuk cemberut sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak meminta dia untuk melakukan itu. Aku memintanya mempromosikan Sungmin bukan berpasangan dengan kamu!" bentak Siwon sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. 'Apa yang dia lakukan?' batin Sungmin.

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada panik dalam posisi duduk tegak.

"Heechul hyung" jawab Siwon lalu sambil berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Tidak! Tunggu!" cegah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Jangan hubungi dia, please! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku suka Eunhyuk. Dia pasangan yang baik." Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya terdiam sesaat tapi tidak menutup telepon.

"Heechul hyung, ini Siwon. Aku sudah berubah pikiran. Aku ingin Sungmin di restoran empat hari dalam seminggu. Hyung dapat mempekerjakannya di lapangan pada hari senin dan selasa, tetapi hari kamis hingga minggu aku ingin dia di dalam. Berikan hari rabu untuknya libur." tanpa menunggu jawaban Siwon langsung mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan menaruh ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Heechul hyung akan menjadi gila. Dia telah meminta Sungmin menjagaku selama beberapa minggu. Siapa yang akan menjagaku sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk pura-pura bingung sambil melayangkan tatapan sensual ke arah Donghae.

"Siwon, biarkan aku sekali lagi saja membawanya kembali ke rumah klub hanya untuk beberapa menit. Dia terlalu menggoda, please!" Eunhyuk memohon sambil minum di hadapan Eunhyuk yang duduk di sana dengan kakinya di dasbor sedikit terbuka. Celana pendek yang dikenakannya terlalu pendek dan ketat hingga meninggalkan banyak hal untuk diimajinasikan dalam posisi seperti itu.

Siwon menatap Donghae tajam.

Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Eunhyuk. Dia langsung menyuruh Eunhyuk membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kamu lakukan. Tiduri dia jika kau mau! Tapi kalau Abeojiku mendengar kabar itu lagi aku harus memecatnya! Aku malu dengan Abeojiku karena dianggap membiarkanmu! Ini tempat kerjanya! Demi Tuhan!" omel Siwon kesal.

Sungmin tahu Donghae mungkin tidak akan membela Eunhyuk jika benar dipecat. Donghae akan membiarkannya pergi dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Tak ada cinta dalam tatapan Donghae, hanya ada nafsu.

"Eunhyukkie, kumohon jangan!"‖Sungmin memohon pelan di samping Eunhyuk.

"Pada malam saat kita libur, kau dan aku akan pergi keluar dan kita akan menemukan beberapa tempat dimana para pria akan menghargaimu. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan pekerjaan gara-gara dia!"‖ Sungmin berbisik pelan namun tegas.

Eunhyuk memalingkan tatapannya pada Sungmin dengan antusias.

"Benarkah? Kita akan pergi keluar dan mencari pria? Serius?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan senyum merekah di wajah Eunhyuk. "Deal. Kita akan pergi ke club country disini. Kau tak akan menyesal!"

"Aku jamin tidak!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengedipkan mata.

Eunhyuk terkekeh dengan keras "Oke guys apa yang kalian ingin minum? Kami punya hole (lubang golf) lainnya untuk di kunjungi!" katanya melangkah keluar dari cart dan berjalan ke belakang. Sungmin mengikutinya dan mereka pun membagikan minuman dan menerima uang pembayarannya.

Donghae mencoba untuk merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk beberapa kali dan berbisik di telinganya. Eunhyuk akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sudah selesai menjadi teman bercintamu. Aku akan keluar dengan sahabatku akhir pekan ini dan kami akan menemukan beberapa pria sejati. Tipe pria yang tidak memiliki harta melimpah, tetapi memiliki kapalan di tangan mereka akibat dari kerja keras. Kupikir mereka tahu bagaimana membuat seorang gadis merasa benar-benar istimewa!" seru Eunhyuk ceria.

Sungmin harus menahan tawa yang meluap di dalam dadanyamelihat ekspresi kaget Donghae. Sungmin menyalakan mobil cart saat Eunhyuk telah melompat kembali di sampingnya.

Golf car mereka kembali berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Siwon yang tersenyum puas dan Donghae yang melongo karena di tolak Eunhyuk

"Rasanya menyenangkan hyung! Kemana saja kamu selama ini!?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menepukkan tangannya. Sungmin hanya memberikan senyuman.

.

.

Mereka sudah melewati hampir semua sisi lapangan kemudian berhenti untuk mengisi minumannya kembali.

Tak ada masalah yang harus dihadapi lagi.

Sungmin tahu mereka mungkin bisa bertemu Siwon dan teman-temannya lagi, tapi Sungmin percaya Eunhyuk bisa mempertahankan pendiriannya. Eunhyuk dan dia telah mengobrol dengan riang gembira tentang segala sesuatu dari mulai warna rambut, hingga topic mengenai kehamilan mungkin saja mereka alami jika saja mereka diberi keajaiban.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan para anggota yang ada pada hole pertama. dia fokus berkendara dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada obrolan tak berujungnya dengan Eunhyuk.

Namun tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berseru dan berhasil menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik ke arahnya dan kemudian mengikuti arah tatapannya ke pasangan di hole pertama.

Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bisa langsung mengenalinya.

Celana pendek cokelat yang dikenakannya dan kaos polo biru pucat yang nyaman tampak begitu cocok dengannya. Tapi, baju itu tidak cocok dengan tato yang Sungmin tahu menutupi punggungnya.

Kyuhyun adalah anak seorang rocker dan darah itu mengalir dalam dirinya bahkan dengan pakaian pegolf yang di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Dia tidak tersenyum.

Dia melihat kearah lain seolah dia tidak melihat Sungmin.

"Dasar jalang!" bisik Eunhyuk mengumpat.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun kepada pria manis yang bersamanya. Apa itu Taemin? Adiknya Kyuhyun? Sesuatu yang tidak suka Kyuhyun bicarakan.

Dia mengenakan celana putih kecil yang tampak seperti celana tenis. Dia mengenakan polo biru yang sesuai dan topi putih yang bertengger di atas rambut kecoklatannya.

"Kau bukan penggemarnya? Dia adik Kyuhyun kan?" Sungmin sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya dari perkataan Eunhyuk sebelumnya dan dari ciri-ciri yang diceritakan Changmin.

Eunhyuk tertawa pendek. "Eh, tidak. Dan iya dia adiknya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau musuh nomor satu untuknya." Kata Eunhyuk serius.

'Apa maksudnya?' batin Sungmin heran.

Namun, dia tidak bisa menanyai Eunhyuk karena mereka telah berhenti hanya enam meter dari tee (paku untuk bola golf) dan duo kakak beradik itu.

Sungmin tidak mencoba untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Dan tampaknya Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Kau pasti bercanda! Siwon mempekerjakannya?!" Taemin mendesis.

"Jangan!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada peringatan.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun ingin melindungi adiknya atau Sungmin, atau hanya mencoba untuk menghentikan sebuah adegan drama.

Apa pun alasannya itu cukup mengganggu perasaan Sungmin.

"Bisakah aku mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum yang sama yang biasa dia berikan pada setiap anggota lainnya, senyum ala SPB (Sales Promotion Boy).

"Setidaknya dia tahu tempatnya." kata Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis sedikit geli.

"Aku minta Corona (beer) dengan lemon, please." kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memandangnya dan mata mereka bertemu sekilas sebelum Kyuhyun berpaling ke Taemin. "Pesanlah minuman. Cuacanya panas." katanya.

Taemin menyeringai pada Sungmin dan menaruh tangannya yang terawat baik di pinggulnya. "Sparkling water (soda). Seka botolnya karena aku benci air yang keluar hingga membuatnya basah."

Eunhyuk meraih ke dalam pendingin dan mengeluarkan soda. Eunhyuk mungkin khawatir Sungmin akan melemparkannya ke kepala taemin.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini akhir-akhir ini, Taemin-ssi." kata Eunhyuk basa-basi sambil menyeka botol dengan handuk yang telah disediakan.

"Mungkin karena kamu terlalu sibuk di semak-semak." Sindir Taemin telak.

Sungmin menggertakkan gigi dan membuka penutup Corona pesanan Kyuhyun. Rasanya Sungmin ingin melempar minuman ke wajah sinis Taemin.

"Cukup, Taetae!" Kyuhyun memarahinya pelan.

'Apa dia anak Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun bertindak seolah-olah taemin masih berusia lima tahun.

Dia sudah dewasa untuk menangis dengan suara nyaring.

Sungmin menyerahkan Corona kepada Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati untuk tidak melihat Taemin. Sungmin takut dia mungkin akan emosi jika melihat Taemin.

Sebaliknya, mata Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat ia mengambil botol dari tangan Sungmin. "Terima kasih." katanya singkat dan menyelipkan uang ke dalam saku milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi karena Kyuhyun sudah melangkah pergi dengan menggandeng taemin.

"Ayolah! Tunjukkan bagaimana kau masih tidak bisa mengalahkan aku di sini! katanya dengan nada menggodapada Taemin.

Taemin menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun. "Kau akan kalah."

Rasa sayang yang tulus dalam suara Taemin saat ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan Taemin yang tadi berbicara ketus padanya dan Eunhyuk, bersikap baik kepada siapapun.

"Mari kita pergi!" desis Eunhyuk, meraih lengan Sungmin. Sungmin tersadar dia telah berdiri di sana menonton mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai berbelok ketika Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang, kearahnya. Senyum kecil menyentuh bibirnya dan kemudian dia melihat Taemin lagi.

Setelah berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran dua bersaudara itu, Sungmin bertanya pada Eunhyuk. "Mengapa kamu mengatakan tentang aku menjadi musuh nomor satunya Taemin?"

Eunhyuk menggeliat di kursinya. "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu persis. Tapi Taemin posesif kepada Kyuhyun. Semua orang tahu bahwa..." Eunhyuk terhenti bicara dan enggan menatap Sungmin. Dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya

Sungmin menduga Eunhyuk tahu sesuatu, tapi apa yang dia tahu? Apa telah yang Sungmin lewatkan?

.

.

Beberapa mobil diparkir di luar ketika Sungmin pulang.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Musik seksi terdengar sangat keras dari 'sound system' yang ada di setiap ruangan.

Ya, setiap kamar, kecuali kamar miliknya.

Sungmin mulai melangkah ke dapur ketika dia mendengar suara perempuan mengerang. Perutnya melilit.

Sungmin mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tapi kakinya rasanya tertanam kuat di lantai marmer. Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yes, Kyuh! Baby! Seperti itu! Lebih keras. Hisap lebih keras!" perempuan itu berteriak.

Sungmin entah mengapa benar-benar cemburu dan merasa marah. Seharusnya dia tidak peduli. Kyuhyun memang pernah menciumnya sekali, tapi kemudian mengumpat dan pergi.

Sungmin bergerak kearah suara itu meskipun dia tahu 'itu' adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia lihat.

Rasanya seperti ditabrak kereta api.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatnya bahkan jika hal itu membuat otaknya mendidih.

"Mmmmm yes, tolong sentuh aku!" pinta perempuan itu.

Sungmin ingin menarik diri, tapi akhirnya tetap menuju kesana.

Melangkah ke ruang tamu, dia menemukan mereka di sofa.

Baju atasan perempuan itu benar-benar telah terlepas dengan salah satu putingnya berada di mulut Kyuhyun sementara tangan Kyuhyun bermain di antara kedua kaki perempuan itu.

Sungmin tidak bisa melihat ini. Dia harus keluar dari sini. Sekarang.

Sungmin berputar, bergegas ke pintu depan, tidak peduli apakah dia melakukannya dengan diam-diam atau tidak.

Sungmin sudah mengendarai truknya dan keluar dari jalan masuk sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyadari bahwa Sungmin telah melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun melakukan itu di sana! Di sofa! Siapa saja bisa masuk dan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bisa pulang setiap saat.

Faktanya adalah, dia ingin Sungmin melihatnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa ia adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sungmin miliki.

Dan sekarang, Sungmin tidak menginginkannya.

Sungmin menyetir ke arah kota dengan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membuang bensin. Harusnya dia berhemat.

Sungmin ingin mencari telepon umum tapi tidak dapat menemukannya di mana pun.

Era telpon umum sudah lama berlalu. Jika tidak memiliki ponsel maka celakalah.

Tapi, Sungmin tidak yakin siapa yang akan dia telepon.

Dia bisa saja menelepon Jungmo.

Sungmin tidak lagi berbicara dengannya sejak dia pergi minggu lalu.

Biasanya dulu mereka berbicara setidaknya sekali seminggu. Tapi kini tanpa telepon mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Sungmin punya nomor Changmin yang tersimpan di tasnya.

Tapi untuk apa dia menelponnya? Itu sangat aneh.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan padanya.

Sungmin akhirnya menepi ke tempat parkir di sebuah kedai kopi dan memarkir truknya.

Sungmin akan pergi minum kopi dan melihat majalah selama beberapa jam. Mungkin saat itu Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

Jika Kyuhyun sedang mencoba untuk memperingatkannya, Sungmin telah menerimanya dengan tegas dan jelas.

Bukan berarti Sungmin tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa pria seperti Kyuhyun bukan untuknya. Sungmin lebih menyukai gagasan menemukan pria baik dengan pekerjaan biasa. Pria yang akan menghargainya apa adanya bukan ada apanya.

Sungmin melompat turun dari truk dan mulai menuju kedai kopi ketika dia melihat Eunhyuk dengan Donghae di dalam. Mereka sedang berdiskusi panas di meja paling pojok belakang tapi Sungmin bisa melihat mereka melalui jendela.

Setidaknya pria kaya itu telah mengajak Eunhyuk keluar. Sungmin berharap yang terbaik untuknya dan membiarkannya sendiri.

Sungmin bukan ibu Eunhyuk.

Setidaknya dia hanya seperti hyung baginya.

Eunhyuk bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri dengan siapa dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya.

.

.

Udara asin laut menggelitik hidungnya.

Sungmin berjalan menyeberangi jalan menuju ke pantai. Setidaknya, dia bisa sendirian disana.

Suara ombak menabrak karang begitu menenangkan. Sungmin berjalan pelan.

Dia teringat Eommanya. Dia juga mengingat adik kembarnya, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dia lakukan karena rasanya terlalu menyakitkan setiap saat.

Malam ini, Sungmin ingin merasakannya. Sungmin ingin mengingat bahwa dia pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih buruk daripada tingkah bodoh seorang pria yang sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Sungmin membiarkan kenangan yang lebih baik membanjiri pikirannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Sungmin kembali. Dan tidak ada mobil di luar rumah.

Siapa pun yang ada di sini tadi sekarang telah pergi.

Sungmin menutup pintu truk dan berjalan menuju tangga. Lampu depan membuat rumah terlihat temaram dan menakutkan di malam hari.

Sama seperti pemiliknya, Kyuhyun.

Pintu terbuka sebelum Sungmin sampai di teras dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana memenuhi pintu masuk.

Sungmin menduga Kyuhyun mungkin di sana untuk memberitahunya untuk pergi.

Lagipula Sungmin juga mengharapkan hal itu.

Sungmin tidak bergeming. Sebaliknya, diamelihat sekeliling mencari kopernya.

"Ke mana saja kau?!" tanyanya dengan suara serak yang dalam.

Sungmin mengarahkan tatapannya padanya. "Apakah itu penting?"

Kyuhyun melangkah ke luar pintu dan menutupnya, mempersempit ruang antara mereka.

"Karena aku khawatir."

'Dia khawatir?' batin Sungmin tak percaya.

Sungmin menghela napas dan menyelipkan rambutnya yang terus saja terbang tertiup angin. Rambutnya mulai memanjang.

"Aku mengerti bahwa kenyataan sulit dipercaya. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu malam ini untuk memperhatikan hal lain."‖Sungmin tidak bisa menjaga kepahitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau datang lebih awal dari yang kuharapkan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu melihat hal itu."

Sepertinya perkataannya membuatnya terlihat lebih baik bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menggeser kakinya.

"Aku pulang ke rumah pada waktu yang sama tiap malam. Aku pikir kau ingin aku melihatnya. Kenapa? Aku tidak yakin apa alasanmu. Aku tidak punya perasaan padamu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya perlu tempat untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan pindah dari rumahmu dan hidup sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengumpat kemudian menatap langit sesaat sebelum melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Ada hal tentangku yang kau tidak tahu. Aku bukan salah satu dari pria yang bisa kau sukai. Aku memiliki ruang. Sangat luas. Terlalu luas untuk orang sepertimu. Aku mengharapkan kau seseorang yang begitu berbeda mengingat aku sudah bertemu ayahmu. Tapi kau tidak seperti dia. Kau adalah segalanya yang orang inginkan, tapi aku harus menjauhimu. Karena aku tidak baik untukmu. Ini bukan karena aku normal atau apa. Persetan dengan kenormalan!"

Sungmin tertawa keras.

Itu adalah permintaan maaf terburuk yang pernah Sungmin dengar.

"Benarkah? Itu kah hal yang terbaik yang kau punya? Aku tidak pernah memintamu sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah kamar. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu menginginkanku. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku sadar bahwa aku dan kamu berada di dua dunia yang berbeda. Kau berada di dunia yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan kugapai. Aku bukan orang yang tepat. Aku mengenakan setelan murah dan aku suka dengan sepasang sepatu itu karena Abeojiku memakainya di hari pernikahannya. Aku tidak memerlukan barang-barang desainer. Dan KAU adalah seorang peolek, Chp Kyuhyun!"‖

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menariknya ke dalam.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Kyuhyun mendorongnya ke dinding dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menekan dinding di samping kepala Sungmin.

"Aku bukan pesolek! Tanamkan itu di kepalamu! Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu! Aku begitu ingin menyentuhmu hingga terasa menyakitkan seperti sebuah siksaan, tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Kau... kau terlalu sempurna dan tak tersentuh. Dan pada akhirnya nanti kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

Hati Sungmin berdebar menyakitkan. Kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun bukan sesuatu yang mampu Sungmin lihat di luar. Sungmin bisa melihat emosi di kedalaman mata itu. Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin kau menyentuhku? Mungkin aku bukan tak tersentuh. Mungkin aku sudah tercemar." tubuh Sungmin memang tak menyentuh, tetapi dengan menatap ke mata Kyuhyun Sungmin ingin mengurangi sakitnya.

Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjaga jarak darinya.

Sungmin ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Wajah tampannya tidak seharusnya terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Kyuhyun menjalankan jarinya menelusuri sisi wajahnya dan menelusuri lekuk telinga Sungmin kemudian dia menggosokkan jempolnya diatas dagu Sungmin.

"Aku sudang melakukannya dengan banyak gadis, Sungmin. Dan percayalah, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat sempurna sepertimu. Kau pria. Aku merasa aku normal. Tapi… tatapan polosmu berteriak padaku. Aku ingin membuka setiap inci pakaianmu dan mengubur diriku di dalam dirimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau melihatku malam ini. Aku adalah bajingan. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Umpat Kyuhyun menyesal.

Sungmin memang telah melihatnya malam ini. Dan Sungmin melihatnya di malam yang lain juga sebelumnya.

Dia melakukannya dengan banyak gadis, tapi dia tidak ingin menyentuh Sungmin.

Dia pikir Sungmin terlalu sempurna. Sungmin merasa berada di atas awan dan Kyuhyun ingin menjaganya di sana.

Mungkin dia harus seperti itu.

Sungmin tidak bisa tidur dengan Kyuhyun dan tidak memberikannya sepotongpun hati padanya.

Kyuhyun sudah bersusah payah menjaga dirinya. Jika Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun memiliki tubuhnya, dia bisa saja menyakiti Sungmin dengan cara yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Pertahanan diri Sungmin akan runtuh.

"Oke." kata Sungmin pelan. Dia tidak akan berdebat. Ini benar.

"Bisakah kita setidaknya berteman? Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Aku ingin berteman." Sungmin terdengar menyedihkan. Dan dia memang merasa sangat kesepian.

Sungmin membungkuk untuk memohon agar memiliki teman.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan menjadi temanmu. Aku akan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi temanmu, tapi aku harus berhati-hati. Aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat. Kau membuatku menginginkan hal-hal yang tak bisa ku memiliki. Tubuhmu yang kecil dan manis terasa terlalu luar biasa jika berada di bawahku." Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin,

"Dan rasa tubuhmu itu memabukkan. Aku memimpikan tentang hal itu. Aku berfantasi tentang hal itu. Aku tahu kau akan terasa sangat lezat di dalam... bagian... yang lainnya."

Sungmin bersandar pada Kyuhyun dan menutup mata saat napas Kyuhyun terasa berat di telinganya.

"Kita tidak bisa. Sialan. Kita tidak bisa. Teman, Sungmin sayang. Hanya teman." Bisik Kyuhyun kemudian menjauh dari Sungmin dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Sungmin bersandar ke dinding dan memperhatikannya pergi. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat kata-kata Kyuhyun dan kedekatannya tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada bawah tangga sialan itu. Aku benci itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu ke atas sini. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menjauh darimu. Aku ingin kau aman." katanya tanpa melihat ke arah Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram pagar di tangga sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit sebelum memaksa dirinya untuk melangkah pergi dan menaiki tangga.

Ketika terdengar pintu tertutup Sungmin merosot ke lantai.

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kita bisa seperti ini? Aku butuh jarak." Bisik Sungmin ke ruangan kosong.

Sungmin harus menemukan orang lain sebagai fokus barunya.

Seseorang yang bukan Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang bersedia. Itu satu-satunya caranya agar tidak jatuh terlalu jauh. Kyuhyun sangat berbahaya untuk hatinya.

Jika mereka akan menjadi teman maka Sungmin harus menemukan orang lain untuk memusatkan perhatiannya. Secepatnya.

.

.

Sungmin menghabiskan kimbab segitiganya dan membersihkan remah–remahnya dari pangkuannya. Sepertinya dia harus segera pergi ke toko makanan dan membeli makanan baru. Persediaannya habis.

Sungmin libur hari ini dan bingung mau mengerjakan apa.

Sungmin berbaring di tempat tidur memikirkan Kyuhyun dan betapa bodohnya dirinya malam itu.

Apa yang dilakukannya untuk meyakinkan Sungmin kalau Kyuhyun hanya ingin berteman dengannya?

Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu padanya lebih dari sekali.

Sungmin harus berhenti berupaya agar Kyuhyun melihatnya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Sungmin melakukan itu tadi malam. Seharusnya itu tidak dia lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menciumnya. Sungmin bahkan tidak percaya Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menciumnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu pantry dan melangkah ke dalam dapur.

Wangi dari daging yang di panggang menyeruak di hidungnya dan jika saja bukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor hanya dengan celana piyamanya saja, Sungmin pasti sudah menikmati aroma kelezatan ini. Pemandangan indah dari punggung telanjang Kyuhyun sudah mengusir aroma daging.

Kyuhyun menoleh dari bahunya dan tersenyum "Selamat pagi. Hari ini pasti hari liburmu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan berdiri disana memikirkan apa yang seorang teman seharusnya katakan. Dia tidak mau melanggar aturannya lagi. Sungmin akan mengikuti aturannya. Lagi pula dia akan segera pergi dari sini. "Baunya harum." Balas Sungmin berusaha santai.

"Keluarkan dua piring. Aku memanggang daging sapi korea yang paling enak."

Sekarang Sungmin berharap dia tidak memakan kimbabnya tadi.

"Aku sudah makan, tapi terimakasih sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun menurunkan garpunya dan berpaling menghadap Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah makan? Kau baru saja bangun."

"Aku menyimpan beberapa ramyeon dan kimbab di kamarku. Aku baru saja makan kimbab itu sebelum aku kesini."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut mencerna kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menyimpan makanan di kamarmu?"

Karena Sungmin tidak ingin teman-teman Kyuhyun yang banyak itu menghabiskan makanannya.

Tapi, tentu saja, tidak mungkin Sungmin mengatakan itu.

"Ini bukan dapurku. Aku menyimpan semua barang-barangku di kamarku."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang dan Sungmin berpikir apa yang salah dengan kata-katanya yang membuat Kyuhyun marah.

"Apa kau memberitahuku bahwa kau hanya makan ramyeon dan kimbab instan saat kau berada disini? Begitu? Kau membelinya dan menyimpannya di kamarmu dan hanya itu yang kau makan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, tidak yakin kenapa hal ini dipermasalahkan.

Kyuhyun memukul tangannya ke atas meja dapur dan membalikkan wajahnya ke arah daging panggangnya sambil memaki pelan.

"Kemasi semua barang-barangmu dan pindah ke atas. Ambil kamar mana saja di hall sebelah kiri. Buang ramyeon dan kimbab sialan itu lalu makan apapun yang kau ingin makan di dapur ini!"

Sungmin tidak bergerak. Sungmin tidak yakin akan reaksi Kyuhyun ini. "Lee Sungmin, jika kau ingin tinggal di sini, cepat pindahkan pantatmu ke atas sekarang (pindahkan barang-barangmu). Lalu turun ke bawah sini dan makan sesuatu dari lemari es ku sambil aku lihat."

'Dia marah. Padaku?' batin Sungmin bingung.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku pindah ke atas?"‖tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun menaruh daging panggangnya yang telah matang ke piring dan mematikan kompor gas sebelum menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Karena aku ingin kau pindah. Aku benci tidur di atas tempat tidurku di malam hari dan memikirkanmu yang tidur di bawah tangga. Sekarang aku punya bayangan kalau kau memakan ramyeon sialan itu sendirian di sana dan aku tidak tahan lagi!"

'Okay. Jadi, dia memang peduli padaku, dalam kapasitas tertentu. Aku tidak membantahnya.' Batin Sungmin memutuskan.

Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya di bawah tangga dan menarik kopornya dari bawah tempat tidur. Ramyeonnya ada di dalamnya. Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan 2 cup yang tersisa. Dia akan meninggalkan ini di dapur dan kemudian mencari kamar.

Tibatiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kamar ini telah menjadi tempat aman baginya. Pindah ke atas membuatnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dia tidak akan sendiri lagi di atas sana.

Sembari melangkah keluar dari pantry Sungmin meletakkan 2 cup ramyeon itu di atas meja dapur.

Sungmin menuju ke hall tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang berdiri di bar sambil memegang ujung meja dengan kencang seakan-akan dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memukul apapun.

'Apa Kyuhyun berpikir untuk melemparku kembali ke dalam pantry? Aku tidak keberatan tinggal di dalam sana.' Batin Sungmin.

"Aku tidak harus pindah ke atas. Aku menyukai kamar itu." Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan dan melihat Kyuhyun semakin mengencangkan pegangannya di meja bar.

"Kau berhak tinggal di salah satu kamar di atas. Kau tidak berhak tinggal di bawah tangga. Tidak pernah!"

Dia ingin Sungmin pindah ke atas.

Bukannya ingin membantah. Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya tidak mengerti perubahan hati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau memberitahuku kamar mana yang harus kuambil? Aku merasa tidak berhak untuk memilih salah satunya. Ini bukan rumahku."

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pegangan mautnya di meja dan berpaling menatap Sungmin.

"Kamar-kamar di sebelah kiri semuanya kamar tamu. Ada 3. Aku rasa kau akan menyukai pemandangan dari kamar yang terakhir. Kamar itu langsung menghadap ke arah laut. Kamar yang di tengah bernuansa putih dengan aksen pink pucat. Kamar itu mengingatkan aku akan dirimu. Jadi, terserah padamu. Yang mana yang akan kau pilih. Pilih dan turun kembali ke sini dan makan."

'Dia kembali ingin aku makan. Tapi aku tidak lapar. Aku baru saja makan…' batin Sungmin berteriak.

"Jika kau berkata kau sudah makan makanan instan sialan itu lagi aku akan melemparkannya ke tembok."‖ Kyuhyun berhenti dan mengambil napas panjang. "Tolong, Sungmin. Makanlah sesuatu untukku."

Seperti setiap perempuan di planet ini yang dapat menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke atas. Dia akan memilih kamarnya dulu.

.

.

Kamar pertama tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Kamar itu berwarna gelap dengan pemandangan langsung ke halaman depan.

Belum lagi itu adalah kamar terdekat dari tangga dan pasti suara bising dari pesta masih akan terdengar.

Sungmin melangkah ke kamar berikutnya dan terlihat ranjang ukuran king ditutup sprei renda putih dan bantal-bantal cantik berwarna pink. Lampu gantung berwarna pink tergantung indah dari plafon. Benar-benar cantik. Warna favoritnya.

Meski tidak seperti yang dia harapkan akan kutemui di rumah seseorang seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi, Eomma Kyuhyun terkadang tinggal sini untuk waktu yang lama.

Sungmin membuka pintu terakhir di hall sebelah kiri. Ada sebuah jendela yang sangat besar memanjang dari lantai sampai ke plafon, dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang sangat indah dari lautan.

Benarbenar menakjubkan.

Warna biru pucat dan hijau yang mendominasi kamar dipercantik dengan ranjang ukuran king yang terbuat dari kayu apung.

Setidaknya headboard dan footboardnya terlihat seperti itu.

Sungmin cukup menyukainya. Tidak. Lupakan itu. Sungmin jatuh cinta pada kamar ini. Meskipun catnya bukan pink tapi etrlihat nyaman dan indah.

Dia meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi pribadi. Kamar mandinya sangat besar dengan handuk putih dan sabun-sabun mandi yang mahal yang menghiasi meja marmer putih. Ada sedikit warna biru dan hijau tetapi warna utamanya adalah putih. Bak mandinya berbentuk bulat dengan spray jet di dalamnya.

Walaupun Sungmin tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya tapi dia tahu kalau ini adalah Jacuzzi. Mungkin Sungmin salah masuk kamar. Tidak mungkin ini adalah kamar tamu. Dia pasti menginginkan kamar ini apabila dia menetap di rumah ini.

Akan tetapi, ini adalah kamar terakhir di sebelah kiri hall. Ini pasti kamar yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia akan menemui Kyuhyun dan mengatakan kalau dia memilih kamar ini dan apabila bukan ini yang maksud Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan memberitahu Sungmin.

Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di dinding di belakang pintu dan kembali turun ke bawah.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk dimeja pantry dengan sepiring daging panggang dan mess potato (kentang tumbuk) saat Sungmin masuk ke dalam dapur.

Matanya langsung menatap Sungmin. "Apa kau sudah memilih kamar?" dia bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan memutar untuk berdiri di ujung sebelah meja.

"Iya. Aku pikir begitu. Kamar yang kau bilang mempunyai pemandangan indah itu… berwarna hijau dan biru?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Iya. Benar sekali."

"Dan kau setuju kalau aku tinggal di kamar itu? Kamar itu indah sekali. Aku pasti menginginkan kamar itu kalau ini adalah rumahku."

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar. "Kau belum melihat kamarku."

'Kamarnya pasti lebih bagus lagi.' Batin Sungmin.

"Apa kamarmu dilantai yang sama?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengiris dagingnya dan memakannya.

"Tidak, kamarku ada di lantai paling atas."

"Maksudmu kamar dengan semua jendela-jendela itu? Satu-satunya kamar paling besar?"

Lantai paling atas rumah itu seperti terbuat dari kaca kalau dilihat dari luar.

Sungmin selalu berpikir kalau itu hanya sebuah ilusi atau itu adalah benar sebuah kamar.

Kyuhyun menganguk, "Yep."

Sungmin ingin sekali melihat kamarnya. Tapi dia tidak menawarkan sehingga Sungmin tidak berani bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah menata barangmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya, lalu kembali menyuap daging ke mulutnya.

"Belum, aku ingin bertanya dulu padamu sebelum aku menatanya. Mungkin lebih baik aku tetap menyimpannya di dalam tasku. Akhir minggu depan aku harus siap-siap untuk pindah. Uang yang kudapat dari klub cukup besar dan aku sudah menyimpannya."

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah dan matanya menatap tajam ke arah luar. Sungmin mengikuti pandangannya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali pantai yang kosong.

"Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau, Sungmin."

'Sejak kapan? Dia pernah berkata aku hanya mempunyai waktu sebulan.' Batin Sungmin. Doa memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

"Duduk di sampingku dan makan daging ini."‖Kyuhyun menarik kursi di sampingnya dan menyuruh Sungmin duduk tanpa membantah. Daging panggang itu tercium sangat lezat dan perut Sungmin siap untuk diisi makanan selain kimbabnya tadi.

Kyuhyun meletakkan piring berisi daging dan mess potato di depan Sungmin. "Makan." Pintanya.

Sungmin mengiris dagingnya dan memakannya. Sungmin makan dengan lahap dan menikmati rasanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang begitu lahap.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengiris daging.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum tahu. Aku pikir aku akan mencari apartemen."

Otot leher Kyuhyun mengencang dan tubuhnya kembali tegang.

"Berhenti bicara tentang pindah dari sini, okay? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sini sebelum orang tua kita datang. Kau perlu bicara dengan Lee Min Ho-ssi sebelum kau pergi dan memulai hidupmu sendiri. Itu tidak aman. Kau masih terlalu muda."

Saat ini Sungmin benar-benar tertawa. Baginya Kyuhyun bersikap tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak terlalu muda. Ada apa denganmu dan usiaku? Memang tubuhku mungil, tapi usiaku 19 tahun. Aku pria dewasa. Aku bisa hidup aman sendirian. Lagi pula, aku bisa martial art dan membidik objek yang bergerak lebih baik dari polisi kebanyakan. Aku sangat hebat dengan pistol dan juga bela diri. Jadi, hentikan pembicaraan tentang tidak aman dan umurku yang terlalu muda!" protes Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar mempunyai pistol?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku pikir Changmin hanya bercanda. Kadang-kadang humornya suka melewati batas."

"Tidak. Aku menodongkan pistolku ke arahnya saat dia mengagetkan aku di malam pertama aku tiba di sini."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan bersandar di kursi nya sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada bidangnya.

Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk tetap melihat ke arahnya dan tidak melihat ke bawah.

"Aku akan suka sekali menyaksikan itu."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Itu adalah malam yang buruk buatnya. Mengingat itu kembali bukanlah sesuatu yang dia rencanakan untuk hari ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal di sini hanya karena kau masih muda. Aku percaya kalau kau dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri, atau paling tidak itu seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku ingin kau di sini karena.. aku suka kau di sini. Jangan pergi. Tunggulah sampai Abeojimu datang. Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah lama tidak bertemu. Setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan apa pun yang akan kau lakukan. Untuk saat ini, bagaimana kalau kau naik ke atas dan menyusun barang-barangmu? Pikirkan berapa banyak uang yang dapat kau simpan selama kau di sini. Apabila kau keluar dari sini, kau akan memiliki tabungan yang cukup banyak."

Kyuhyun menginginkannya untuk tinggal.

Senyum konyol tersungging di bibir Sungmin tanpa bisa dia tahan. Dia akan tinggal dan Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun benar soal Sungmin bisa menghemat uangnya.

Saat Abeojinya datang nanti dia akan bicara dengannya dan setelah itu Sungmin akan pergi dari sini. Tidak ada alasan untuk pergi kalau Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin tinggal disini.

"Okay. Jika kau bersungguhsungguh soal itu, terima kasih sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dengan sikunya bertumpu di meja.

Pandangan abu-abunya tepat mengarah kepada Sungmin.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Tapi hal itu juga berarti pertemanan di antara kita harus tetap berlanjut."

'Dia benar, tentu saja. Kami tinggal bersama dan berhubungan yang lebih dari teman tentu akan menyulitkan. Lagi pula, begitu musim panas ini selesai dia akan pindah ke rumahnya yang lain. Aku tidak ingin patah hati karena itu.' batin Sungmin memutuskan.

"Setuju." Dia menjawabnya.

Bahu Kyuhyun tetap tegang dan tubuhnya tidak juga mengendur. "Selain itu, kau juga harus mulai makan makanan di rumah ini saat kau berada di sini."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Tidak akan. Dia bukan penjilat.

"Sungmin, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibantah. Aku serius soal ini. Makan makananku di sini."

Sungmin mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Tidak. Aku akan membeli makananku sendiri dan memakannya. Aku bukan… Aku tidak seperti Abeojiku."

Kyuhyun menggerutu dan dia mendorong kursi nya ke belakang dan berdiri.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu? Kau tidur di kamar sempit di bawah tangga tanpa mengeluh. Kau merapikan rumahku. Bahkan kau makan dengan tidak layak. Aku benar-benar sadar kalau kau tidak sama dengan Abeojimu. Kau adalah tamu di rumahku dan aku ingin kau makan makanan dari dapurku dan bersikap apa adanya."

Ini akan menjadi persoalan besar jika dilanjutkan.

"Aku akan meletakkan makananku di dapur ini dan memakannya di sini. Apa kau setuju?"

"Jika yang kau beli adalah makanan instan, tidak akan! Aku ingin kau makan dengan layak."

Sungmin mulai menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Sungmin, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau makan. Kang Ahjumma berbelanja seminggu sekali dan menyediakan stok makanan di sini beranggapan kalau aku akan menerima banyak tamu. Makanan di sini lebih dari cukup. Tolong. Makan. Makananku."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh harap itu.

"Apa kau menertawakanku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Yeah. Sedikit." Sungmin mengakui.

"Apa itu berarti kau akan makan makananku?"

Sungmin menghela napas, "hanya jika kau biarkan aku membayarmu per minggu."

Kyuhyun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju dan Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggamannya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dari belakangnya.

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara denganmu. Aku akan memakan makananmu jika aku membayarmu sesuai dengan harga makanan itu. Itu kesepakatan yang akan aku setujui. Jadi, terserah kau, setuju atau tidak."

Kyuhyun menggeram, "Okay, baiklah. Kau boleh bayar."

Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku akan merapikan barang-barangku. Lalu aku akan mandi di bath tub yang sangat besar itu, lalu… aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa sampai nanti malam."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lalu dia bertanya, "dengan siapa?"

"Eunhyuk." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Eunhyuk? Cartgirl yang berkencan dengan Donghae?"

"Salah. Cartgirl yang dulu pernah berkencan dengan Donghae. Dia telah berubah lebih dewasa dan dia bisa melewatinya. Malam ini kami akan pergi hangout. Dan kami akan memilih pria keren berkemeja."

Sungmin tidak menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergegas naik ke atas sambil berlari menaiki anak-anak tangga. Setelah sampai di kamar, dia menutup pintu, menutup matanya dan menghirup napas lega.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks you so much for all readers…

Buat yang review juga…

Mian belum bisa balas review, kuota terbatas, hehe…

Keep Reading.. ^.^

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	5. Dilemma

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyu Hyun

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother

Choi Si Won

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk

Lee Dong Hae

Kim Hee Chul

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk

Kim Ryeo Wook

Kim Ki Bum

Kim Jung Mo

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _**Too Far Series Novel**_ by _**Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with Kyumin as main Cast

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored

 **a.n :** di sini Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berambut pirang. Bayangin aja Sungmin oppa di era Sexy, Free and Single ya. kalau Kyuhyun oppa pas pakai baju bergaya rocker gitu, ok!?

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

(Sungmin POV)

Aku mungkin tidak punya baju untuk ke pesta-pesta Kyuhyun yang mewah, tapi aku memiliki segala hal yang diperlukan untuk pergi ke club malam.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali aku pergi ke club. Terutama Country Night Club dengan ciri khas dress code sepatu boots. Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk kesana.

Tadi pagi Kyuhyun sudah pergi ketika aku sedang mandi dan dia belum pulang hingga saat ini.

Aku belum sempat bertanya tadi pagi, apakah kamarku ini terlarang untuk teman-temannya jika dia mengadakan pesta.

Dan jujur saja, aku tidak suka membayangkan akan ada orang asing yang berhubungan seks dan tidur di atas ranjang yang ku tempati ini.

Aku ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara menanyakan hal seperti ini.

Jika aku pergi sebelum Kyuhyun pulang, artinya aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selama ku pergi.

Atau haruskah aku berencana mencuci spreiku saat aku pulang nanti?

Dan tentu saja, ide itu membuatku ngeri.

Ketika kakiku menyentuh anak tangga terbawah, pintu depan mengayun terbuka dan Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ketika tatapan kami bertemu dia membeku dan perlahan menelusuri penampilanku.

Aku tidak berpakaian untuk membuat teman-temannya terkesan tetapi mungkin ada kelompok lain di luar sana yang akan menaruh perhatian baik padaku.

"Wow!" dia bergumam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Aku tidak bergerak.

Aku sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara menanyakan padanya apakah akan ada orang asing yang berhubungan seks di ranjangku.

"Kau, uh, mengenakan baju itu untuk clubbing?" tanyanya.

Apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?

Kaus v neck hitam polos pas badan dengan jaket berbahan jeans dan celana jeans ketat plus sepatu boots coklat kesayanganku. Ini penampilan sempurna untuk club malam bergaya country kan?

"Ini adalah penampilan untuk club malam Mexican. Aku sangat yakin itu adalah hal yang sangat berbeda dengan komunitasmu." aku mengkoreksinya.

Kyuhyun menjalarkan tangannya ke rambut pendeknya dan mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar seperti agak frustasi dan agak geli.

Jika dia hendak mencemooh penampilanku aku mungkin akan melempar sepatu bootku padanya.

"Bisakah aku ikut dengan kalian malam ini? Aku tidak pernah ke club country sebelumnya."

Apa? Apa aku baru saja mendengarnya dengan benar?

"Kau ingin pergi bersama kami?" aku bertanya dalam kebingungan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan matanya mengamati tubuhku sekali lagi. "Yeah, aku ingin ikut."

Kupikir dia bisa ikut juga. Jika kami berteman maka kami seharusnya bisa bergaul bersama.

"Oke. Jika kau ingin ikut. Kita harus berangkat dalam sepuluh menit. Eunhyuk ingin aku menjemputnya."

"Aku akan siap dalam lima menit." katanya dan melompati dua anak tangga secara bersamaan.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang aku sangka darinya.

Terasa aneh.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Tujuh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun turun dari tangga dan memakai jeans yang nyaman dan kaus hitam ketat dengan tulisan TRAX pada bagian depan yang dicetak dengan tulisan gothik berwarna putih. Emblem yang terdapat di pundaknya juga menghiasi kausnya.

Cincin perak di ibu jarinya juga dikenakan di tangannya lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun memakai beberapa jenis anting bulat kecil di telinganya.

Kyuhyun semakin terlihat lebih seperti anak penyanyi rock kelas dunia dari sebelumnya. Bulu mata hitamnya membuat seolah dia memakai eyeliner secara permanen dan itu menambah efek rocker pada pria itu.

Ketika mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk memperlihatkan sekilas barbel peraknya pada nya dan kemudian berkedip.

"Kupikir jika aku akan datang ke Mexican Night Club dengan pria yang memakai boots dan topi cowboy aku perlu tetap berada pada jati diriku. Rock and Roll ada di dalam darahku. Aku tidak bisa berpura pura menjadi orang lain."

Sungmin tertawa saat Kyuhyun menyeringai padanya. "Tapi aku tak bertopi cowboy kau tahu! Dan kau akan terlihat tidak pada tempatnya malam ini sama seperti saat aku berada di pesta-pestamu. Ini akan menyenangkan. Ayo, rockstar spawn (anak rockstar)!" Sungmin menggodanya dan menuju ke pintu.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu dan mundur sehingga Sungmin bisa keluar.

"Karena temanmu ingin berangkat bersama kita, kenapa kita tidak memakai salah satu mobilku saja? Kita semua akan lebih nyaman disana dari pada dengan trukmu." Usul Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti dan menatapnya. "Tapi kita semua akan muat jika memakai trukku."

Kyuhyun menarik remote kecil dan salah satu pintu dari garasi untuk empat mobilnya terbuka. Sebuah Range Rover hitam dengan pelek metalik dan cat sempurna yang mengkilap ada di tempatnya.

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menolak. Mereka akan lebih nyaman dengan mobil ini.

"Ini luar biasa!" puji Sungmin.

"Apakah itu berarti kita bisa memakai mobilku? Aku agak keberatan berbagi tempat duduk dengan Eunhyuk. Pria kecil itu suka menyentuh sesuatu tanpa ijin." kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Ya, dia memang seperti itu. Dia agak sedikit penggoda bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Menggoda adalah ciri khasnya."

"Oke. Baiklah .Kita akan memakai mobil keren Cho Kyuhyun yang garang jika dia memaksa."

Kyuhyun memberi Sungmin sebuah seringai congkak dan berjalan menuju garasi. Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin, perlakuan yang manis sehingga hal ini terasa seperti kencan.

Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengacaukan pikirannya. Sungmin telah ditekankan olehnya bahwa mereka hanya sebatas teman. Mereka harus memainkan permainannya dengan benar.

"Apakah kau selalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk semua temanmu?" tanya Sungmin, berdiri disana menatap Kyuhyun. Dia ingin Kyuhyun melihat kekeliruan dari sikap sangat sopannya pada Sungmin.

Senyum santainya hilang dan ekspresi serius mengambil alih wajahnya, "Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, melangkah kembali menuju pintu pengemudi.

Dan Sungmin merasa benar-benar seperti orang jahat. Seharusnya dia cukup mengatakan terima kasih saja dan mengabaikannya. Kenapa dia harus yang mengingatkannya pada aturannya sendiri?

Ketika mereka berada di dalam Range Rover, Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin dan mengemudi tanpa berkata apapun.

Sungmin benci dengan kesunyian yang disebabkannya. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dan bahunya turun. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau benar. Aku tidak begitu pandai memilah apa yang harus aku lakukan dan apa yang tidak harus kulakukan. Karena biasanya aku bepergian dengan wanita."

"Jadi, kau membukakan pintu hanya untuk teman kencanmu? Itu hal yang sangat sopan. Ibumu telah membesarkanmu dengan baik."

Dan Sungmin merasakan sengatan cemburu. Dia berpikir ada beberapa gadis di luar sana yang pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun sang pria normal.

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada siapapun, pria maupun wanita. Aku… kau… hanya saja, kau terlihat seperti seorang yang layak untuk dibukakan pintunya. Itu yang ada dalam pikiranku saat itu. Tapi aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Jika kita akan berteman aku harus membuat garis pembatas dan tetap berada di belakangnya."

Hati Sungmin meluluh.

"Terima kasih sudah membukakan pintunya untukku. Itu manis sekali."

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan tidak berkata apa apa lagi.

"Kita harus menjemput Eunhyuk di klub golf. Dia akan berada di kantor belakang club house di tempat kursus golf. Dia harus bekerja hari ini. Dia akan mandi dan berpakaian disana." kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun berbelok menuju ke country club. "Bagaimana kau dan Eunhyuk bisa berteman?"

"Kami bekerja bersama suatu hari. Kupikir kami berdua sedang butuh teman. Dia ceria dan berjiwa bebas. Segala sesuatu yang tidak aku miliki."

Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah itu adalah hal yang buruk. Kau tidak mau menjadi seperti Eunhyuk. Percayalah padaku."

Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memang tidak ingin menjadi seperti Eunhyuk.

Tapi Eunhyuk begitu menyenangkan untuk diajak bergaul.

Sungmin duduk diam sementara Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri dengan sounds system yang terlihat mahal dan rumit. Mereka melalui perjalanan singkat dari rumah Kyuhyun ke country club. 'Eyes, Nose, Lips' milik Taeyang mulai mengalun dan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Dia hampir menduga akan mendengar lagu-lagu rock dari Trax.

Ketika Range Rover berhenti di samping kantor Sungmin langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Eunhyuk tidak akan mencari mobil ini. Dia akan mencari truk Sungmin.

Pintu kantor terbuka dan Eunhyuk berjalan keluar mengenakan celana jeans kulit berwarna merah, kaos v neck warna putih, dan boots kulit berwarna putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan salah satu mobil Kyuhyun?" tanyanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Dia akan pergi bersama kita. Kyuhyun ingin pergi ke juga. Jadi…"‖Sungmin berhenti dan melihat ke Range Rover.

"Hal ini benar-benar akan menghambat dirimu untuk mendapatkan seorang pria. Aku cuma mengingatkan." Ujar Eunhyuk saat dia menuruni tangga dan melihat cepat pada penampilan Sungmin.

"―Atau tidak. Kau terlihat seksi. Maksudku, aku tahu kau mengagumkan tapi kau terlihat sangat seksi dengan pakaian ini. Aku ingin punya boots asli seorang cowboy. Dimana kau membelinya?" puj Eunhyuk manis.

Sungmin sudah begitu lama tidak punya teman dekat.

Ketika Sung Jin meninggal teman-temannya berangsur-angsur hilang dari hidupnya. Seolah mereka tidak bisa berada didekat Sungmin tanpa mengenang kembarannya itu.

Jungmo menjadi satu-satunya teman Sungmin.

"Terimakasih, dan boots ini, aku mendapatkannya saat Natal dua tahun lalu dari Eommaku. Boots ini miliknya. Aku menyukainya sejak dia membelinya dan setelah dia jatuh, setelah… dia jatuh sakit... dia memberikannya padaku."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi, "Eommamu sakit?"

Sungmin sedang tidak ingin menyulut kesedihan malam ini. Dia hanya mengangguk dan memaksakan tersenyum cerah.

"Yeah. Tapi itu kisah yang lain. Mari kita temukan para koboy kita."

Eunhyuk balas tersenyum dan membuka pintu belakang Range Rover disisi Sungmin.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu berada di depan karena aku punya firasat kalau pengemudinya menginginkan seperti itu."

Sungmin tidak punya waktu untuk menimpalinya sebelum Eunhyuk melompat naik ke Range Rover dan kemudian langsung menutup pintu. Sungmin pun naik ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Waktunya pergi untuk mendapatkan musik country." kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Eunhyuk menunjukkan Kyuhyun arah untuk menuju ke Country Night Club favoritnya. Untuk pergi kesana perlu menghabiskan waktu empat puluh menit.

Bar itu sangat luas dan keseluruhannya terbuat dari papan kayu. Dan tempat ini sangat terkenal. Mungkin karena di daerah ini tidak terlalu banyak ditemukan tempat semacam ini. Bir-bir terang yang berpijar menandakan hiasan dinding di dalam dan diluar ruangan.

Lagu 'Gun Powder and Lead' milik Miranda Lambert berdentum keras melalui stereo saat mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Mereka akan memulai live musik sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Itu adalah waktu terbaik untuk berdansa. Kami memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemukan tempat yang bagus dan minum segelas tequila dengan sekali tegukan."‖teriak Eunhyuk ditengah hingar bingar bar.

Sungmin sendiri tidak pernah meneguk tequila. Bahkan bir sekalipun tidak pernah.

Tapi malam ini dia akan mencobanya.

Sungmin ingin menjadi bebas. Menikmati malam ini.

Kyuhyun bergerak di belakang Sungmin dan tangannya berada dipunggungnya.

Ini bukanlah posisi seorang teman... bukan?

Namun Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak menegurnya disini karena kalau begitu dia harus berteriak melawan suara musik yang berdentum keras.

Kyuhyun mengajak mereka ke meja kosong yang berada jauh dari lantai dansa. Dia berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk. Eunhyuk masuk dan duduk diseberang Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

Eunhyuk memberengut kepadanya.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, menunduk kearah telinga Sungmin jadi dia tidak perlu berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin polos, melirik kearah Eunhyuk untuk meminta bantuan. "Apa yang harus aku minum?"

Mata Eunhyuk melebar lalu dia tertawa. "Kau tidak pernah minum sebelumnya, ya?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Umurku belum legal untuk bisa membeli alkohol untuk diriku sendiri. Kau?"

Eunhyuk menepuk tangannya. "Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Aku juga begitu sebenarnya."

Dia melempar pandangan kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau harus membiarkannya pergi keluar. Aku akan mengajaknya ke bar."

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Dia kembali menatap Sungmin, "Kau tidak pernah sekalipun meminum alkohol?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan mencobanya malam ini." Sungmin meyakinkannya.

"Kau harus perlahan-lahan. Kau tidak memiliki toleransi yang cukup tinggi untuk itu." Kyuhyun meraih lengan pelayan. "Kami ingin menu."

Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya dipinggang. "Kenapa kau memesan makanan? Kita disini untuk minum dan berdansa dengan para koboi. Bukannya makan."

Kyuhyun memutar kepala kearah Eunhyuk jadi Sungmin tidak bisa melihat dengan pasti wajahnya. Tapi yang Sungmin tahu bahunya menegang. "Dia tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya. Dia butuh makan terlebih dahulu atau dia akan membungkuk untuk memuntahkannya dan aku akan memarahimu selama dua jam."

"Oh. Aku tidak ingin muntah. Tidak untuk itu." kata Sungmin tegas.

Eunhyuk memutar matanya dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun seakan Kyuhyun adalah seorang idiot. "Terserah, Daddy Cho. Yang pasti aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa diminum dan memberikannya juga. Jadi suruh dia makan dengan cepat."

Pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa menu sebelum Eunhyuk menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan berbalik kearah Sungmin sambil membuka menu.

"Pilih sesuatu untuk dimakan. Tidak usah memperdulikan kata-kata diva pemabuk itu, kau harus makan terlebih dahulu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin sakit.

"Kentang goreng keju kelihatannya enak."

Kyuhyun mengangkat menunya dan pelayan kembali berlari kearah mereka.

"Kentang goreng keju. Dua porsi dan segelas penuh air."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sungmin.

"Jadi saat ini kau sudah berada di sini. Apakah itu yang benar-benar kau harapkan? Karena jujur saja, bagiku musik ini sangat menyakitkan."

Sambil tersenyum, Sungmin mengangkat bahu dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Ada beberapa orang pria yang memakai topi koboi lalu beberapa lainnya hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Beberapa memakai gesper besar tapi keseluruhan terlihat seperti orang-orang dari Mexico.

"Aku baru disini dan aku belum mabuk ataupun menari, jadi aku akan memberitahumu setelah itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau ingin menari?"

Sungmin ingin menari tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana gampangnya untuk melupakan bahwa mereka adalah teman. "Ya, aku ingin. Tapi pertama aku butuh dorongan keberanian dan aku juga butuh seseorang untuk memintaku menari.

"Aku pikir aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin meletakkan siku diatas meja dan mengistirahatkan dagu di tangannya.

"Apa kau pikir itu sebuah ide yang bagus?" Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah ide yang bagus.

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Mungkin tidak."

Sungmin mengangguk.

Dua piring kentang goreng keju diletakkan didepan mereka dan sebuah gelas yang berisi air dingin diletakkan didepan Kyuhyun.

Makanan itu terlihat sangat enak.

Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat lapar. Tapi Sungmin harus menjaga berapa banyak makanan yang dia habiskan.

Ini seharga tujuh ribu won. Dan Sungmin tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh ribu won.

Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya ingin segelas minuman tapi Kyuhyun bilang bahwa dia membutuhkan makanan untuk dimakan.

Sungmin mengambil kentang goreng lembut yang disiram keju lalu menggigitnya.

"Rasanya lebih baik daripada ramyeon instan bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengambil lagi.

Eunhyuk meluncur dari sisi Kyuhyun, masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa dua minuman yang dituang dalam gelas kecil. Minuman itu terlihat berwarna kuning.

"Aku pikir aku harus memulainya dengan minuman yang paling ringan. Tequila adalah minuman untuk dewasa. Kamu belum siap untuk itu. Jadi, ini adalah lemon drop (tequila lemon). Rasanya manis dan enak."

"Makanlah dulu." Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

Sungmin mengambil makanan lagi dan makan dengan cepat, sampai habis. Lalu Sungmin meraih gelas minuman itu. "Okay, aku siap!"‖Dia memberitahu Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk pun mengambil miliknya sendiri lalu menyeringai.

Sungmin memperhatikan saat Eunhyuk meletakkan itu dibibirnya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Rasanya sangat enak. Hanya ada sedikit rasa terbakar di tenggorokan Sungmin.

Dia suka minuman ini. Rasanya enak.

Sungmin meletakkan gelas kosong ke meja dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Makan." Balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak tertawa pada Kyuhyun tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya.

Sungmin pun tertawa.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat konyol.

Sungmin mengambil kentang goreng lagi dan menggigitnya, lalu Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa kentang goreng juga.

"Aku bertemu beberapa pria di bar. Aku menunjukmu dan mereka sudah mengawasi kita sejak kita duduk disini. Kau siap untuk mulai berkenalan dan menambah teman baru?"

Kyuhyun bergerak lebih dekat ke sisi Sungmin dan kehangatan yang berasal dari diri Kyuhyun serta yang berasal dari perut Sungmin membuat Sungmin ingin tetap disini dengan... Kyuhyun.

Tapi yang dia butuhkan adalah dia harus bangun dari tempat ini.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Biarkan dia keluar, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa menjaga kehangatan di ruangan ini sampai saat kami kembali nanti." kata Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak segera beranjak dan Sungmin mulai berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengabaikannya atau dia akan menyuruh Sungmin untuk kembali makan.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bergerak dan berdiri.

Sungmin ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun. Apapun yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun berhenti cemberut, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Hati-hati. Aku ada disini jika kau membutuhkanku," bisik Kyuhyun pelan saat dia melangkah lebih dekat kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Hatinya terasa sesak dan ingin kembali untuk bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Sungmin. Waktu nya kau untuk mendapatkan minuman gratis dan pria. Kau adalah teman terseksi yang pernah aku miliki. Ini seharusnya bisa menyenangkan. Jangan bilang pada mereka kau masih berusia sembilan belas tahun. Beritahu mereka kalau usiamu dua puluh satu tahun."

"Uh, Okay." Jawab Sungmin ragu.

Eunhyuk menariknya kearah dua pria yang memang jelas-jelas tengah mengawasi mereka.

Yang satu bertubuh cukup tinggi dengan rambut pirang terurai. Pria itu terlihat belum bercukur selama beberapa hari, tapi kemeja flanel yang melekat di tubuhnya kelihatan keren. Matanya melirik kearah Sungmin, lalu kearah Eunhyuk, dan kembali lagi ke arah Sungmin. Sepertinya dia belum mengambil keputusan, ingin bersama Sungmin atau Eunhyuk.

Pria yang lain berambut lurus pendek kecoklatan dan sepasang mata hitam yang cantik. Mata yang membuat semua orang ingin menatapnya. Kaus berkerah putihnya meninggalkan banyak hal untuk di imajinasikan dan dadanya yang bidang itu terasa sangat indah untuk di lihat. Matanya melirik Sungmin. Tidak bergerak ataupun bergeser. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat di bibirnya.

Sungmin memutuskan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk untuk dilanjutkannya.

"Guys, kenalkan ini adalah Sungmin. Aku menjauhkannya dari kakaknya dan sekarang dia butuh minum."

Pria berambut coklat berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Kai. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan pria itu dan menjabatnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Kai-ssi."

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?" Tanya Kai, sebuah senyum membentang di wajahnya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Dia ingin lemon drop. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan untuk saat ini" Kata Eunhyuk yang berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Hey, Sungmin-ssi, Aku Sehun." Kata si pirang, mengulurkan tangannya dan Sungmin pun balas menjabatnya.

"Hello, Sehun."

"Okay boys, jangan bertengkar. Disini ada kita berdua. Tenanglah, Sehun. Kepolosannya telah membuatmu panas!" Kata Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal merasa diabaikan.

"Ayo menari bersamaku dan aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana uke nakal bisa menyembuhkan penyakit gatal kalian." Seru Eunhyuk sambil menarik Sehun ke lantai dansa.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Eunhyuk sangat baik. Sebelum pergi dia sempat berkedip ke arah Sungmin.

"Temanmu itu, dia ingin kita berkenalan. Aku bilang bahwa aku tidak tertarik dan dia menunjuk kau. Yang bisa kulihat adalah rambut pirangmu dan aku tertarik." Kata Kai sambil menyodorkan segelas lemon drop.

"Terima kasih. Dan ya, Eunhyukkie sangat menyenangkan. Dia membawaku malam ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Seorang wanita berkaki panjang dengan rambut pirang bersandar ditepi meja tempat Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat jari-jari wanita itu digerakkan di sepanjang paha Kyuhyun. Jelas godaan itu tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun mampu bertahan. He is the sex god.

"Itu alasan mengapa kakakmu ikut denganmu malam ini?"

Pertanyaan Kai mengingatkannya mengapa Sungmin berada disini. Sungmin membuang tatapannya dari Kyuhyun dan wanita itu. "Um, uh... seperti itu lah."

Sungmin meletakkan gelas pada bibirnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kita... Maksudku, maukah kau menari bersamaku?" Tanya Sungmin ragu sambil meletakkan kembali gelas diatas meja bar.

Kai berdiri dan mengarahkan Sungmin ke lantai dansa.

Dapat dilihat Sungmin jika Eunhyuk sudah menekankan tubuhnya kepada Sehun dengan cara yang tidak wajar untuk menjadi tontonan umum.

Sungmin jelas tidak akan menari dengan cara seperti itu.

Dan dia berharap kalau Kai juga tidak menginginkannya.

Kai mengambil tangan Sungmin dan meletakkan disekitar lehernya sebelum dia meletakkan tangannya sendiri di sekitar pinggang Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Musiknya mengalun pelan dan sexy. Bukan jenis musik seperti yang Sungmin inginkan untuk menari dengan seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal.

"Apakah kau tinggal disekitar sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya." Kata Kai sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan telinga Sungmin sehingga dia bisa mendengarnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Tempat tinggalku sekitar empat puluh menit dari sini dan aku baru saja pindah. Aku dari Ilsan."

Kai menyeringai, "Pantas saja. Penampilanmu berbeda dari pria-pria manis disini."

Tangan Kai menyelinap semakin bawah hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh lekukan di bawah pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Apakah kau kuliah?" Tanya Kai lagi, tangannya kini meluncur satu inci lebih ke bawah.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku... uh... bekerja."

Sungmin berusaha mencari Eunhyuk ditengah keramaian untuk meminta bantuan, tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya dimana-mana.

'Kemana dia pergi?' batin Sungmin khawatir.

Mau tak mau Sungmin akhirnya melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Namun keputusannya salah.

Si rambut pirang sudah dipangkuan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dari sisi Sungmin terlihat seperti Kyuhyun sedang mencium bibir si pirang.

Tangan Kai semakin nakal meluncur ke pantat Sungmin sekarang. "Sialan, tubuhmu sangat luar biasa." Bisik Kai menggoda ditelinga Sungmin.

Ini gawat. Sungmin sungguh membutuhkan bantuan.

Tapi, sejak kapan Sungmin membutuhkan bantuan?

Dia sudah hidup mandiri sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Dan Sungmin tidak ingin bertingkah seperti orang yang lemah sekarang.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di dada Kai untuk mendorongnya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menghajar pria mesum ini.

"Aku butuh udara segar dan aku TIDAK SUKA orang yang baru saja aku kenal MERABA BOKONGKU!" tegas Sungmin sambil mendorong kuat dada Kai.

Sungmin langsung berputar menuju kearah pintu keluar.

Dia tidak ingin kembali ke dalam dan melihat Kyuhyun bersama dengan beberapa wanita dan Sungmin yakin saat ini dia tidak akan memikirkan untuk mencari teman berdansa dulu.

Yang dibutuhkannya hanya udara segar.

Sungmin berjalan keluar, menerobos ke dalam gelapnya malam sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan tubuh pada sisi gedung.

'Mungkin aku tidak cocok untuk hal seperti ini? Atau mungkin ini sudah berlebihan dan terlalu cepat untuk pemula sepertiku. Di sisi lain aku butuh bernafas dan seorang teman berdansa yang baru.' Batin Sungmin miris sambil memejamkan mata berusaha untuk rileks.

Kai, pria itu bukanlah pasangan yang baik.

.

.

"Sungmin?" Nada perhatian yang berasal dari suara Kyuhyun mengejutkannya.

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya dan menegang di kegelapan ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ya?" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kenapa kau berada diluar? Disini tidak aman."

Sungmin sudah biasa dengan peran 'kakak yang perhatian' dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bisa menenangkan diri dengan caranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun harus kembali kedalam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Masuklah ke dalam dan lanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi."‖Kepahitan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. Itu karena Sungmin tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di luar?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, dengan perlahan dia melangkah semakin dekat kearah Sungmin.

"Karena aku ingin ada disini,"‖jawab Sungmin pelan sambil menatapnya.

"Pestanya ada didalam. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Sebuah Club dengan pria dan minuman? Dan kau tidak akan bisa menemukannya disini, diluar."

"Kembalilah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih dekat lagi dan hanya menyisakan jarak beberapa inci. "Tidak, aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin terasa memberontak keluar.

Sungmin pun meletakkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun dan saat itu juga dia mendorongnya sekeras yang dia bisa.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua yang membuatku seperti ini adalah kau Kyu. Semua karena Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak padanya, kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkannya menuju tempat parkir.

Sebuah tangan kuat tiba-tiba membungkus sekeliling lengan Sungmin dan dia berusaha keras untuk melepaskannya tapi sia-sia saja.

Kyuhyun dengan kuat menahannya seakan dia tidak ingin membiarkan Sungmin pergi.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sungmin?" tanyanya, menarik Sungmin hingga membentur dadanya.

Sungmin menggeliat dalam pegangannya dan berusaha melawan untuk dapat berteriak. Dia benci mengetahui bahwa dengan mencium aromanya saja, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tubuhnya terasa berdenyut.

Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun menjauh darinya. Tidak menebarkan kehangatan aroma tubuh pada dirinya.

"Biarkan. Aku. Pergi." Sungmin memohon kepadanya.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku apa masalahmu!"‖jawab Kyuhyun sedikit marah.

Sungmin menepis tangannya tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

'Ini sangat tidak masuk akal! Dia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang aku katakan! Kenyataan itu membuatku ingin mengatakannya. Sesuatu yang akan ku katakan mungkin akan membuatnya terganggu. Merusak semua rencananya untuk menjadi sahabat yang baik.' Batin Sungmin dilema.

"Aku tidak suka kau menyentuh wanita lain! Dan saat pria lain meraba-raba pantatku, aku sangat membencinya. Aku ingin kau yang melakukannya. Sangat ingin kau menyentuhku disana. Tapi kau tidak menginginkannya dan sekarang aku sudah mengerti untuk hal itu. Sekarang, tolong biarkan aku pergi!" Sungmin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dan menuju ke Range Rovernya.

Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya sampai nanti Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Air mata terus mengalir dan Sungmin berlari lebih kencang.

Saat sampai di Range Rovernya Sungmin menuju ke samping dan bersandar di sana, menutup mata.

Dia baru saja bilang pada Kyuhyun untuk meraba pantatnya!

'Betapa bodohnya aku! Dia bahkan memberikanku pinjaman kamar. Membiarkan ku tinggal disana hingga Abeoji pulang jadi aku bisa menyimpan uang ku dan sekarang aku malah memberikannya alasan untuk bisa mengusirku dari rumahnya!' rutuk Sungmin.

Terdengar suara 'click' pintu dari Range Rover dan saat Sungmin membuka mata dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun melangkah ke arahnya.

'Dia mungkin akan membawaku pulang lalu mengusirku begitu saja' batin Sungmin kalut.

Kyuhyun berhenti disamping Sungmin dan dengan kasar membuka pintunya.

"Masuk atau aku akan menyeret mu untuk masuk ke dalam!" geramnya.

Sungmin langsung masuk ke tempat duduk belakang sebelum Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menyeretnya masuk.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak membanting pintunya. Dia malah menindih Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sungmin panik.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan tubuh Sungmin pada kursi kemudian mulutnya sudah berada di mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menciumnya dalam.

Sungmin membuka mulut untuk membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun menjelajahinya. Jentikan pircing lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasa sangat menyenangkan. Malam ini, Sungmin merasakan mint dari dalam mulut Kyuhyun tidak tercampur dengan rasa lain. Sungmin bisa mencecapnya untuk beberapa lama dan menikmatinya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meraba pinggang Sungmin dan menggesernya sehingga satu kakinya berada di atas kursi dengan posisi tertekuk dan satu lagi tetap berada di lantai. Dia melebarkan kaki Sungmin hingga terbuka lebar dan memposisikan dirinya berada diantara kaki Sungmin. Mulutnya meninggalkan mulut Sungmin dan menjelajah lapar menciumi leher. Dia menggigit kecil bagian bahu Sungmin yang telanjang menyebabkan Sungmin mendesah kecil.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menemukan celah baju yang sudah terbuka sebagian.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu!" Ucapnya saat dia dengan cepat melepaskan jaket dan baju Sungmin kemudian melemparnya begitu saja kearah jok depan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tatapan dari dada Sungmin. Kini Sungmin toples.

"Inilah alasanku menjaga jarak darimu. Ini, Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin sekarang!" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan meraih nipple mungil Sungmin lalu membawa kedalam mulutnya. Dia menghisapnya keras dan Sungmin bisa merasakan reaksinya dibawah sana.

Sungmin berteriak, meraih kedua bahu Kyuhyun lalu meremasnya. Sungmin dapat melihat saat Kyuhyun menusukkan lidahnya dan Sungmin merasakan barbel logam di kulitnya.

"Rasanya seperti permen. Pria tidak seharusnya memiliki rasa seperti ini. Terlalu berbahaya!" bisik Kyuhyun di dada Sungmin, kemudian hidungnya bermain-main di kedua nipple Sungmin sambil menghirup keras. "Dan aromamu luar biasa!"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin sedangkan tangannya yang besar memelintir kedua nipple Sungmin dengan lembut dan sesekali menyentakkannya.

Sungmin ingin merasakan lebih.

Sungmin menjalankan tangannya ke dada Kyuhyun, menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kaus.

Sungmin selalu menatap dada Kyuhyun lama untuk mengetahui seperti apa bentuknya. Dan sekarang dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya di bawah tangan mungilnya.

Kulit hangat yang menutupi otot kerasnya begitu lembut. Sungmin ingin merasakan semuanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri, melemparnya begitu saja kesamping lalu kembali melumat bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak pernah bertelanjang dada didepan siapapun. Kini dia ingin merasakan dadanya yang telanjang bersentuhan dengan dada telanjang Kyuhyun yang seksi.

Dan Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu apa yang Sungmin inginkan.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lebih erat. Rasa basah—bekas mulut Kyuhyun yang mengeksplorasi dada Sungmin— terasa dingin tapi kehangatan yang berasal dari kulitnya mengejutkan Sungmin. Membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Sungmin yang manis," bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara berat, menarik bibir bawah Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya lalu menghisapnya.

Sungmin semakin menggeliat dan merasakan bagian pribadi mereka mengeras dan saling bergesekan. Miliknya semakin berdenyut-denyut saat merasakan ereksinya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah untuk membelai lutut Sungmin dan kemudian mulai menjalankan tangannya naik menuju paha bagian dalam. Sungmin membiarkan kakinya terbuka lebar, menginginkan Kyuhyun lebih dekat lagi. Rasa sakit menjadi lebih kuat saat membayangkan tangan Kyuhyun berada hampir dekat dengan miliknya.

Sungmin merasa pusing.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun perlahan membuka jeans Sungmin dan terdengar suara resleting yang diturunkan. Jari-jari kekar itu menyusup masuk berjalan di sekitar pinggir celana dalamnya sedikit membelai milik Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersentak dan mendesah.

"Santai sweety. Aku hanya ingin melihat betapa manis nya di ujung tubuhmu." ucap Kyuhyun parau.

Sungmin mencoba mengangguk tapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain bernafas.

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti sinar yang berkabut.

Kyuhyun tidak berpaling saat tangannya mulai menurunkan celana jeansnya dan menyelinap ke dalam tepi celana dalam Sungmin.

"Kyuh…" bisik Sungmin, meremas bahu Kyuhyun sambil terus menatapnya.

"Shhh, tidak apa-apa,"‖ jawab Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak takut. Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun bergegas. Dirinya semakin bergairah dan tak mampu menahan diri lagi.

Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin dan melenguh panjang.

"Ini terlalu banyak," erangnya.

Jari Kyuhyun meluncur masuk ke dalam celana Sungmin dan menyentuh ujung milik Sungmin yang tegang dan basah. Jari-jari kaki Sungmin seketika melengkung dan tubuhnya pun melengkung tak terkendali.

Tangan Kyuhyun membelai milik Sungmin dengan perlahan.

'Ini sangat nikmat. Terlalu nikmat!' Batin Sungmin meracau.

"Sialan! Kau begitu tegang. Tegang, basah, panas dan lembut... benar-benar lembut. Ya Tuhan, kau begitu panas!" Nafas Kyuhyun terasa berat di leher Sungmin saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Sungmin semakin ingin lebih.

Semakin nakal kata-kata Kyuhyun, tubuhnya semakin merespon dengan baik.

"Aku mohon, Kyuh!" Pinta Sungmin, melawan dorongan untuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan memaksa dia untuk membelainya semakin cepat dan membawanya secepatnya keluar di bawah sentuhannya.

"Aku butuh..."

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang dia butuhkan. Sungmin hanya merasa membutuhkannya. Sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menjalankan hidungnya disepanjang leher Sungmin lalu menekankan ciuman di dagunya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku hanya tidak yakin aku bisa mengatasinya saat aku melihat kau mendapatkannya. Kau membuatku ingin melakukan segalanya padamu, sayang. Aku mencoba untuk menjadi pria baik-baik. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan kendali di belakang mobil sialan ini!" umpat Kyuhyun, namun dia mempercepat sentuhannya pada milik Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin mendesah semakin keras.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi pria baik-baik. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun berada didalam dirinya. Menyentuhnya. Sekarang.

"Kumohon, Kau tidak perlu menjadi baik. Kumohon," pinta Sungmin setengah sadar. Dia hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas kasar, "Sialan, sayang! Hentikan itu! Aku bisa meledak sekarang juga! Aku akan membiarkanmu klimaks, tapi saat aku akhirnya akan tenggelam di dalam dirimu untuk pertama kalinya kau tidak akan tergeletak di belakang mobil ku. Kau akan berada di ranjang ku!"

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat sebelum Sungmin bisa meresponnya. Mata Sungmin berputar. Tubuhnya terasa kacau.

"Itu dia! Datanglah untukku, Sungmin manis. Datanglah di tanganku dan aku ingin merasakannya. Aku ingin melihatmu klimaks!"‖Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terasa berputar di tepi tebing yang berusaha keras untuk dicapainya.

"KYUUUUUUH...!" Sungmin berteriak keras dan dia sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

Sungmin telah menangis untuknya, meneriakkan namanya bahkan mencakarnya dan Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ini kenikmatan luar biasa yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Ahhhh, yeah! Itu dia. Sialan! Kau sangat cantik Lee Sungmin!"‖ seru Kyuhyun puas.

Sungmin merasa lemas dan terengah-engah saat kesadaran mulai melingkupinya.

Sungmin memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, dan dia bisa melihat apa yang telah Kyuhyun lakukan dari reaksi terliar yang Sungmin tahu itu adalah orgasme pertamanya.

Sungmin banyak mendengar tentang apa itu orgasme tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mendapatkannya. Sungmin pernah ingin mencobanya beberapa kali tapi dia tidak memiliki banyak fantasi untuk mendapatkannya.

Tapi setelah malam ini, hal ini tidak akan menjadi masalah lagi baginya.

Kyuhyun telah memberikannya gambaran fantasi yang menyenangkan untuk bisa dilakukannya. Dan lihatlah! Kyuhyun bahkan masih menggunakan celana jeansnya!

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya sambil mengemut jari-jarinya.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Sungmin menyadarinya. Sungmin terkesiap, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menarik keluar jari-jari itu dari dalam mulutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Memang benar. Kau terasa manis di dalam sama seperti bagian tubuhmu yang lain."

Mungkin jika Sungmin tidak klimaks, dia tidak akan memerah malu seperti sekarang ini.

Dari semua hal yang bisa dia lakukan, Sungmin hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat.

Suara tawa Kyuhyun terdengar kencang. "Ayolah, Sungmin yang manis. Kau baru saja klimaks dengan cara yang liar dan seksi di tanganku dan bahkan meninggalkan beberapa bukti cakaran di punggungku. Jadi, jangan merasa malu padaku sekarang. Karena sayang, sebelum malam ini berakhir kau akan telanjang diatas ranjang ku."

Sungmin mengintip kearahnya, berharap dia mendengar nya dengan baik.

Sungmin ingin lebih. Benar-benar lebih.

"Kau berpakaianlah dulu sementara aku akan mencari Eunhyuk dan melihat apakah dia butuh tumpangan atau dia sudah menemukan seorang koboi untuk mengantarnya pulang."

Sungmin menggeliat dan mencoba mengangguk. "Okay."

"Jika aku tidak merasa sekeras ini sekarang aku pastikan bahwa kita akan diam lebih lama disini dan aku menikmati mata mengantukmu sehabis orgasme. Aku suka mengetahui aku lah yang menyebabkannya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan lebih dari ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin seduktif.

Sungmin menelan ludah.

Dia kembali keras karena ucapan Kyuhyun!

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin Sungmin berpakaian lagi.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan kecupan kecil di bahu Sungmin sebelum menyelipkan pakaian Sungmin melalui kepala. Dan membantu memakaikan jaket.

"Aku lebih suka kau disini sementara aku pergi mencari Eunhyuk. Saat ini kau menunjukkan ekspresi yang begitu puas di wajahmu dan itu benar-benar seksi. Aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya dengan pertengkaran."

Pujian lagi.

Sungmin tidak yakin akan terbiasa dengan perlakuannya yang seperti ini.

"Aku datang kesini bersama Eunhyuk karena aku ingin mencoba untuk menasihatinya agar tidak tidur bersama dengan pria yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai pasangan untuk bersenang-senang saja. Lalu kau ikut dengan kami, dan sekarang aku disini, duduk di jok belakang mobilmu. Aku rasa, aku harus menjelaskannya pada Eunhyuk." Ujar Sungmin bimbang. ‖

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

Dia memperhatikan Sungmin sejenak.

Sungmin tidak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya di dalam gelap.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengerti jika kau ingin menasihatinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali kearah Sungmin dan menyelipkan tangannya pada rambut Sungmin. "Karena aku merasakannya dan aku tidak ingin berbagi. Ini bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang. Aku mungkin sedikit ketagihan."

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang dan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Wow. Okay. Astaga.

Sungmin mencoba untuk mengangguk dan Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya lalu menekankan kecupan kecil dibibir Sungmin sebelum memainkan ujung lidahnya di bibir bawahnya.

"Mmmmm, yeah. Kau tetap disini. Aku akan mencari Eunhyuk, membawanya kesini dan berbicara padamu."

Dan Sungmin kembali hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menjauh darinya dan keluar dari pintu dan masuk kembali ke dalam club.

Sungmin Meluruskan posisi duduknya, dia menarik celananya kembali dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Dia harus bangun dan secepat mungkin pindah ke jok depan tapi dia masih tidak yakin dengan kakinya.

Apakah ini normal? Haruskah sentuhan dari seorang pria membuatnya merasakan hal yang seperti ini? Atau mungkin ada yang salah dengannya? Tidak seharusnya dia bereaksi seperti ini terhadap Kyuhyun? Atau harus?

Tak butuh waktu lama, pintu mobil terbuka, dan Eunhyuk berdiri disana tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, lihat dirimu. Melakukan sesuatu yang panas di halaman club, di jok belakang Range Rovernya. Aku pikir kau menginginkan pria dengan kerah biru itu." Katanya sedikit menghina.

"Naiklah Eunhyuk, sebelum kau terjatuh diatas pantatmu disini."‖Ucap Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Sungmin melihatnya dari balik bahu Eunhyuk. Dia terlihat terganggu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku suka Mark, atau siapa namanya, Kevin? Tidak, tunggu, apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Aku kehilangan pria itu...Aku pikir…" Eunhyuk bicara melantur saat dia berusaha naik ke jok belakang.

"Siapa Mark dan Kevin?" Tanya Sungmin saat Eunhyuk menggapai sandaran kursi lalu membanting punggungnya di jok.

"Mark sudah menikah. Dia mengelak, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sudah menikah. Aku bisa memberitahunya. Aku dapat menciumnya dari aroma dari mereka."

'Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia bicarakan?' batin Sungmin bingung.

Pintu bagian belakang tertutup dan Sungmin baru saja ingin bertanya lebih padanya saat pintu di sampingnya terbuka. Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam. Sungmin pun keluar dari pintu tengah mobil.

"Jangan menanggapi apapun yang dia katakan. Aku menemukannya di bar saat dia menyelesaikan gelas tequilla keenamnya yang dibelikan oleh Mark yang sudah menikah. Dia mabuk."

Ini bukanlah seperti malam yang Sungmin inginkan untuk dilalui.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun yang meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak harus memberikannya penjelasan malam ini. Dia tidak akan mengingatnya besok pagi."

Kyuhyun mungkin saja benar.

Sungmin melangkah kearah pintu depan Range Rover namun Kyuhyun menariknya hingga membentur dadanya sebelum Sungmin sempat membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu yang manis tapi aku melarang diriku sendiri. Kita harus mengantarkannya pulang sebelum dia sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun berbisik serak.

Sungmin mengangguk. Sungmin juga ingin kyuhyun menciumnya, tapi mereka harus segera mengantarkan Eunhyuk pulang kalau tidak ingin dia jatuh sakit.

Sungmin mulai bergerak untuk menjauh darinya tapi Kyuhyun memeluknya semakin erat.

"Tapi yang tadi aku katakan, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin kau berada diranjangku malam ini."

Sekali lagi, semua yang bisa Sungmin lakukan untuk saat ini hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin juga ingin berada diranjangnya. Dia mungkin akan menjadi sebodoh Eunhyuk yang ingin mendatangi para pria.

"Persetan dengan persahabatan." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu depan dan meraih pinggang Sungmin untuk membantunya naik.

Sungmin menyeringai sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepan Range Rover lalu naik naik ke belakang kursi kemudi.

"Seringai itu untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, saat dia telah berada dibelakang kemudi.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Persetan dengan persahabatan. Itu membuatku tertawa."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia membelokkan Range Rover keluar dari area parkir.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu. Ya, aku tahu. Ya, aku tahu…" Eunhyuk mulai bernyanyi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sendiri.

Sungmin memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Eunhyuk. Dia tidak tersenyum tapi kerutan janggal tergambar di wajah nya. "Aku tahu sesuatu…" bisiknya keras.

"Aku mendengarnya," jawab Sungmin dan melihat sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan wajah geli atau apapun.

Mungkin Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai Eunhyuk yang mabuk.

"Itu adalah rahasia besar. Salah satu yang besar... dan aku mengetahuinya. Aku tidak menduganya tapi aku tahu. Aku tahu sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu. Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu…" Eunhyuk mulai bernyanyi lagi.

Sungmin ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya Eunhyuk ketahui tapi Kyuhyun menyelanya dan berbicara lebih dulu.

"Cukup Lee Hyuk Jae!" Peringatan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat jelas. Sungmin bahkan bergetar karena mendengar nada kaku dari suaranya.

Eunhyuk mengatupkan bibirnya bersamaan dan bertingkah seperti dia menguncinya lalu kunci itu dibuang jauh-jauh.

Sungmin memutar kembali kepalanya, menganggap kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu yang sangat ingin diketahuinya.

Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti dia memang benar-benar tahu. Dia terlihat siap untuk menyetop mobil lalu melempar Eunhyuk keluar.

Kyuhyun menyalakan radio untuk mendengarkan beberapa musik, jadi Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun terlihat marah karena Eunhyuk mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya Sungmin ketahui. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak rahasia disekitarnya. Ada beberapa hal yang dia tolak untuk dibicarakan.

Sungmin mengakui mereka memang saling tertarik satu sama lain. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia harus memberitahunya semua rahasianya.

Atau haruskah? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Tapi sekali lagi, haruskah Sungmin memberikan separuh dari dirinya untuk seseorang yang tidak benar-benar dia kenal?

Sungmin sangat menjaganya. Akankah dia bisa melakukan dengannya dan tidak tertarik padanya? Sungmin tidak benar-benar yakin tentang hal ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin membuat Sungmin melihat sekilas kearahnya, namun dia tetap melihat jalan tapi Kyuhyun juga terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sungmin sangat berharap dia bisa menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi mereka belum sampai ke tahap itu.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bisa.

Haruskah Sungmin merelakan tubuhnya kepada seorang pria yang mungkin akan meninggalkannya sesudahnya tanpa adanya harapan lebih?

"Itu adalah waktu terbaik yang pernah aku lewati. Aku menyukai mereka. Mereka sangat menyenangkan…" dari arah jok belakang, terdengar Eunhyuk mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Kau harus mencari yang lebih baik Sungminnie... Itu jika kau pintar. Memilih Kyuhyun adalah ide yang buruk. Karena selalu ada Taeminnie."

'Taemin?'

Sungmin menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. Matanya tertutup, tetapi mulutnya setengah terbuka. Sebuah dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya dan Sungmin tahu tidak akan ada komentar untuk menjelaskan semuanya malam ini. Setidaknya tidak dari Eunhyuk.

Sungmin melihat kembali kearah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dan sekarang menggengam erat kemudi. Rahangnya juga mengeras.

'Ada apa dengan adik nya? Dia adalah saudara perempuannya, kan?' batin Sungmin bertanya.

"Apakah Taemin saudaramu?" Tanya Sungmin ragu, berjaga-jaga atas reaksinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Inilah apa yang Sungmin ketahui terakhir kali saat dia menanyakannya. Kyuhyun menutupinya dari Sungmin.

"Lalu apa maksud Eunhyuk kalau begitu? Bagaimana mungkin kalau kita tidur bersama akan berpengaruh pada Nan?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang. Dia tidak menjawabnya.

Hati Sungmin rasanya hancur.

Rahasia itu, bagaimanapun itu, mungkin akan menahan mereka untuk melakukan lebih.

Itu sangat penting untuk Kyuhyun, dan itu adalah bendera peringatan untuk Sungmin.

Jika dia tidak bisa memberitahu Sungmin sesuatu yang diketahui oleh Eunhyuk, maka mereka memang memiliki masalah dengan hal itu.

"Taemin adalah adikku. Aku tidak ingin... Aku tidak bisa membicarakan tentangnya padamu."

Cara Kyuhyun mengatakan 'kau'‖pada Sungmin, membuat perutnya rasanya seperti diaduk.

Sesuatu telah berakhir disini.

Sungmin ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi tapi rasa sedih dan kehilangan mengurungkan niatnya. Dia menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini diranjang Kyuhyun ataupun malam-malam yang lain, rasanya benar-benar membuat Sungmin ingin menghentikannya.

Ini akan membuat Sungmin membatasi diri untuk terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin seharusnya tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya seperti tadi. Tidak saat dia dengan mudah melemparkannya begitu saja.

Mereka menghabiskan perjalanan menuju Country Golf Club dalam diam.

Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun keluar dari Range Rover tanpa mengatakan apapun dan membangunkan Eunhyuk. Lalu membantu Eunhyuk masuk.

Pintunya terkunci, tapi untung saja Eunhyuk memiliki kuncinya. Eunhyuk menggumamkan tentang sesuatu, apakah dia harus bermalam disini atau Ayahnya akan membunuhnya.

Dan Sungmin tidak dapat membantunya. Dia benar-benar tidak memiliki energi. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Dia ingin tempat tidurnya yang berada dibawah tangga. Bukannya sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar yang sedang menantinya di lantai atas.

Saat kembali kedalam mobil, Kyuhyun juga tetap diam. Sungmin tidak lagi mencoba mencari tahu mengapa dia begitu tertutup tentang Taemin, dia memilih aman dengan diam.

Waktu perjalanan menuju rumah hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit.

Sungmin membuka pintu lalu turun saat Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil di taman.

Sungmin tidak ingin menunggunya, jadi dia berjalan lebih dulu kearah pintu. Dan pintu itu terkunci, jadi dia harus menunggu Kyuhyun datang untuk membuka pintunya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mundur sedikit sehingga Sungmin bisa masuk. Sungmin berjalan masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke dapur.

"Sekarang kamarmu ada di atas."‖Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Sungmin tahu itu. hanya saja pikirannya sekarang sedang berada di tempat lain.

Sungmin berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah tangga. Kyuhyun tidak mengikutinya.

Sungmin ingin melihat ke belakang dan memastikan apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan tapi dia tidak berani melakukannya.

"Aku berusaha untuk tetap berada jauh darimu." Kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar sedih.

Sungmin behenti melangkah dan menoleh untuk melihatnya. Kyuhyun sedang bediri di anak tangga paling bawah dan memandang padanya.

Ekspresi rasa sakit di wajahnya membuat hati Sungmin juga ikut sakit.

"Malam pertama dimana aku mencoba menyingkirkanmu. Itu bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu,"‖ dia tertawa pahit. "Tapi karena aku tahu. Aku tahu kau akan berada di bawah kulitku. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa berada jauh darimu. Mungkin aku sedikit membencimu karena kau telah menemukan kelemahan yang ada di dalam diriku."

"Apa yang salah kalau kau tertarik padaku?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya, paling tidak Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena kau tidak tahu semuanya dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak bisa memberitaukan rahasia Taemin. Itu semua miliknya. Aku mencintainya Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintai dia dan sudah melindunginya seumur hidupku. Dia adalah adikku. Itulah yang aku lakukan. Bahkan meski aku menginginkanmu sampai tidak menginginkan hal yang lain di dunia ini, aku tetap tidak bisa memberitaukan rahasia Taemin."

Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti dipaksakan keluar. Taemin memang adiknya dan Sungmin mengerti loyalitas dan cinta semacam itu.

Sungmin juga akan mati untuk Sungjin jika bisa melakukannya. Usia Sungjin hanya lima belas menit lebih muda darinya tapi Sungmin akan melakukan apapun yang Sungjin pinta.

Tidak ada pria atau perasaan lainnya yang mampu membuatnya mengkhianati adiknya.

"Aku bisa mengerti hal itu. Tak apa. Aku seharusnya tidak bertanya. Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

Sungmin merasa sudah memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun dan adiknya.

Tentu saja apapun yang Eunhyuk tahu seharusnya dia tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Kalau Eunhyuk berpikir perlindungan Kyuhyun terhadap adiknya akan menjadi masalah bagi hubungan mereka, dia salah.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun sedang berhadapan dengan sesuatu. Mungkin ini akan membawa memori yang buruk.

Meskipun besar keinginan Sungmin untuk turun kebawah dan memeluknya, namun Sungmin tahu dia tidak akan diterima sekarang ini. Dia hanya akan mengacaukannya.

"Selamat malam, Cho Kyuhyun." Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin melanjutkan naik ke atas. Dia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang kali ini. Sungmin langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

 **TBC**


	6. Be Played

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min

Cho Kyu Hyun

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother

Choi Si Won

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk

Lee Dong Hae

Kim Hee Chul

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk

Kim Ryeo Wook

Kim Ki Bum

Kim Jung Mo

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _**Too Far Series Novel**_ by _**Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with Kyumin as main Cast

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **Chapter** **6**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

(Sungmin POV)

Kini aku tak memerlukan Jam alarm lagi.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui sela tirai jendela besar itu membangunkanku satu jam sebelum jam alarmku berbunyi.

Aku bergegas mandi dan mengenakan pakaian kerjaku. Dan karena aku memiliki kamar mandi pribadi di kamar ini, aku tak perlu lagi mengendap hanya untuk mandi.

Mungkin aku akan berhenti di minimarket untuk membeli kopi dan beberapa kimbab segitiga favoritku karena aku sedang tidak mood untuk sarapan dengan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Sejujurnya aku sedang tidak mood ingin makan, tapi hari ini aku harus bekerja dua shift jadi aku memerlukan makanan.

Celana panjang linen hitam dan atasan hem berkancing dengan warna putih yang ku kenakan adalah seragam sebagai penyaji makanan di restoran di Country Golf Club. Aku menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam kemarin sebelum pergi ke night club untuk menyeterika beberapa stel seragam ini dan memastikannya benar-benar rapi. Setelah mengenakan sepatu pantofel yang satu paket dengan seragam ini, aku pun turun ke bawah.

Aku tidak mendengar adanya aktifitas lain jadi aku tahu Kyuhyun belum bangun. Aku cukup senang mengetahuinya. Sekarang aku memiliki waktu untuk menghapus ingatan akan kejadian semalam yang jujur saja membuatku malu. Bukan saja karena aku telah membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuhku tapi juga karena aku menjadi terangsang seperti remaja nakal yang mesum.

Ku rasa aku harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun tapi aku masih belum siap untuk melakukannya.

Dengan perlahan aku menutup pintu depan rumah dan menuju ke arah truk.

Paling tidak aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah hingga malam nanti. Jadi aku tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun setidaknya selama dua belas jam.

.

(Sungmin POV end)

.

.

Senyum angelic ala Leeteuk menyambut Sungmin saat dia tiba di ruangan ganti staff. Senyum dari pria bernama lengkap Park Jung Soo itu berhasil memperbaiki mood Sungmin pagi ini.

Di samping Leeteuk rekan Sungmin sesama waiter, Kim Ki Bum memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Sungmin sambil memakai celemek dipinggangnya.

Namun tak lama Leeteuk membuat wajah cemberut dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

"Uh, oh, kelihatannya seseorang mendapatkan pagi yang buruk." Ledek Leeteuk.

Sungmin tahu bahwa Leeteuk memiliki perasaan yang peka dan cenderung sensitif, jadi pria ini pasti menyadari mood Sungmin yang sedikit buruk. "Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak," sahut Sungmin sambil melangkah ke lokernya untuk menaruh tasnya dan mengambil celemeknya.

Leeteuk membuat suara mendesis. "Sayang sekali. Tidur adalah hal yang indah."

Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju sambil memerhatikan penampilannya lewat cermin di pintu lokernya dan sesekali merapikan bagian-bagian yang kurang rapi. "Apa kita bertiga yang akan bertugas hari ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kau baru menyadari ini setelah kita mengobrol sedari tadi?! Kau benar-benar harus menenangkan diri hari ini, sweety. Benar kan Bummie?" ujar Leeteuk sambil menoleh pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk menyetujui Leeteuk.

"Aku akan mendampingimu pumkin." Ujar Kibum sambil mendekati Sungmin dan mengelus rambut Sungmin, yang berbuah pelototan dari sang empunya rambut.

Kibum hanya nyengir.

Namun dalam hati Sungmin merasa lega karena memiliki rekan-rekan seperti Leeteuk dan Kibum yang peduli padanya.

Sungmin mengambil tablet daftar pesanan dan meletakkannya di saku celemeknya.

Kemudian Sungmin pun mengikuti Leeteuk dan Kibum keluar dari ruang ganti dan menuju ke dalam restoran melalui pintu belakang yang menembus ke dapur restoran. Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Heechul yang mengatakan jika dia tidak senang Sungmin pindah ke restoran. Dia ingin Sungmin tetap di lapangan untuk mengawasi Eunhyuk.

Sungmin pun berusaha menenangkan Heechul dengan menjelaskan bahwa Eunhyuk sudah tidak bersama Donghae lagi. Terakhir kali Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae hanyalah untuk minum kopi, itu pun karena Donghae menelponnya dua puluh kali sore itu sebelum mereka pergi ke night club.

Saat itu Eunhyuk memberikan ultimatum pada Donghae jika Donghae menolak untuk mengakui Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihnya pada teman-teman Donghae maka Eunhyuk akan mencampakkannya. Dan karena Donghae keberatan, maka mereka telah resmi berakhir.

Jadi Heechul bisa merasa aman dan tak perlu lagi khawatir dengan Eunhyuk.

Heechul tersenyum senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sungmin karena telah menyadarkan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Meskipun dalam hati dia merasa bangga karena bisa membantu Heechul dan Eunhyuk.

"Oke sweety. Bukannya ingin mengganggu, tapi kini waktunya sarapan, cacing-cacing mereka pasti sudah meronta. Kita harus cepat!" Leeteuk mengatakan itu dengan sebuah kedipan dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa. Rombongan Sungmin pun meninggalkan Heechul dan meneruskan tujuan mereka.

Di dapur mereka mendapatkan sambutan dari sang koki restoran, Kim Ryeowook, yang senang dengan bergabungnya Sungmin di restoran.

Ryeowook pun memberikan semangat pada Sungmin sambil menjanjikan Sungmin sebuah paket makan siang yang lezat buatannya.

Sungmin menyahut akan menantikan janji Ryeowook itu.

.

.

Sungmin mengikuti Kibum dan Leeteuk bergantian sepanjang hari. Mereka berdua dengan sabar melatihnya.

Dalam pandangan Sungmin, Leeteuk adalah pria yang menarik dan sabar, sedikit cenderung keibuan, mengingatkannya pada Heechul. Yang membedakannya dengan Heechul, Leeteuk senang mengumbar senyum angelicnya gratis. Membuat Sungmin percaya Leeteuk menjadi idola para pelanggan restoran.

Sedangkan Kibum memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda. Bertubuh tinggi, karismatik dan sedikit dingin. Namun jika tersenyum, para pelanggan pria dan wanita rela berjam-jam di restoran demi mendapatkan senyumnya. Killer smile, itulah julukan Kibum.

Tapi sayangnya, atau untungnya, mereka berdua itu gay.

Para member klub golf tidak ada yang tahu ini sama sekali. Itu karena mereka berdua pintar bermain mata dengan wanita tanpa malu-malu. Dan mereka benar-benar menikmatinya.

Sesekali mereka akan membuat kontak mata dengan Sungmin dan mengedipkan mata ketika ada pelanggan wanita yang berbisik hal-hal nakal di telinga mereka. Dan Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil. Dia menganggap itu sebagai kiat mereka dalam merahasiakan orientasi seksual mereka yang sebenarnya.

Mereka bersikap layaknya playboy dan sangat ahli dalam hal itu.

Sepertinya Sungmin akan menikmati posisi barunya ini dan belajar banyak dari mereka berdua.

.

.

Setelah shift mereka selesai mereka bertiga kembali ke ruang istirahat staf.

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Sungmin ikut merebahkan diri disampingnya. Celemek mereka terhampar dilantai.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka dengan banyaknya pelanggan wanita, yang membuat mereka bekerja ekstra memberikan pelayanan plus berupa rayuan. Wajah mereka terasa pegal karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

"Kau sangat hebat, Sungminnie! Para wanita menyukaimu dan para pria juga terkesan olehmu. Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu manis, tapi seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platinum, bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis seperti dirimu biasanya tidak bisa bekerja dengan serius tanpa membuat masalah. Oh, tapi kau membuktikan kualitasmu. Dan aku sangat terkesan!" puji Leeteuk sambil mengganti bajunya.

Disamping Sungmin Kibum mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya tanpa membuka matanya sambil berseru, "Aku setuju. Sungmin is the best!"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Begitukah? Tapi jujur saja aku tersinggung dengan komentar Leeteuk hyung."

Leeteuk memutar matanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjitak kepala Sungmin. "Tidak, kau tidak tersinggung. Kau tahu kau adalah pria manis yang nakal hei Pumpkin!"

Sungmin tetawa karena berhasil meledek Leeteuk. Kibum ikut tertawa.

"Mulai mendekati pelayan baru, Leetuk hyung?" Suara berat Siwon yang familiar terdengar dari pintu staf yang terbuka.

Leeteuk melihat ke arah Siwon dan memberinya senyum sombong. Sedangkan Kibum tetap cuek dengan posisinya dan seolah tak menganggap Siwon ada. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang langsung menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Siwon.

"Kau tahu lebih baik dari itu. Aku memiliki tipe-tipe tertentu." Leeteuk membiarkan suaranya memelan menjadi bisikan seksi saat matanya menelusuri ke tubuh bawah Siwon.

Sungmin melirik Siwon yang cemberut dengan tidak nyaman dan Sungmin tidak bisa menahan tawa. Leeteuk ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Senang membuat pria normal menggeliat!" seru Leeteuk.

Sambil tertawa kecil Leeteuk melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Siwon memutar matanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah Leeteuk pergi. Rupanya, Siwon juga tahu orientasi seksual Leeteuk.

Dalam hati Sungmin bertanya, apa Siwon sama dengan mereka, memiliki ketertarikan pada pria juga?

"Apakah kau menikmati harimu?" Tanyanya sopan.

'Tentu saja aku menikmati hariku. Sangat. Itu pekerjaan yang jauh lebih mudah daripada berpanas-panasan di luar berurusan dengan para pria tua yang suka mengintai sepanjang hari.' Batin Sungmin menjawab.

Namun akhirnya Sungmin hanya menjawab, "Ya. Menyenangkan. Terima kasih untuk memungkinkanku bekerja di sini."

Siwon mengangguk. "Terima kasih kembali."

Pandangan Siwon melirik pada Kibum yang memejamkan mata di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Siwon.

"Kibummie?" panggil Siwon memastikan apakah pria itu tidur atau tidak.

"Aku lelah. Silahkan berbicara dengan leluasa, anggap saja aku tak ada." Balas Kibum dengan mata tetap terpejam.

Siwon tersenyum tipis dengan respon dingin Kibum.

"Kami cukup kelelahan tadi. Pelanggan sangatlah banyak." Sungmin berusaha mengembalikan situasi yang sedikit berubah menjadi aneh.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi merayakan promosimu dengan makanan seafood terbaik di pantai?"

Siwon mengajaknya keluar lagi.

Jika mengikuti kata hati Sungmin harusnya pergi.

Siwon akan menjadi pengalih perhatian yang bagus untuk Sungmin agar dapat melupakan Kyuhyun.

Namun Sungmin tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya berkencan dengan seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal. Terlebih seorang Choi Siwon.

Mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah dikemudian hari.

"Mungkin lain kali saja? Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam dan aku lelah." Akhirnya Sungmin menolak dengan halus.

Wajah Siwon terlihat agak kecewa.

"Ada pesta malam ini di rumah Kyuhyun, tapi aku rasa kau tahu itu," kata Siwon sambil memperhatikan reaksi Sungmin.

Sejujurnya Sungmin tidak tahu tentang pesta tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa Kyuhyun tidak perlu memperingatkannya tentang itu. Itu rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menumpang.

"Aku bisa tidur melaluinya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu." Kata Sungmin bohong. Nanti dia pasti tidak akan tidur sampai pesta berakhir. Apalagi kini kamarnya diatas.

"Bagaimana jika aku datang? Bisakah kau menghabiskan sedikit waktu denganku sebelum kau tidur?" Siwon bersikeras.

Sungmin berfikir mungkin dia akan mengizinkannya. Sungmin sadar bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin akan meniduri beberapa gadis malam ini. Dia akan membawanya ke tempat tidur dan membuat mereka merasakan hal-hal yang tidak akan mungkin untuk Sungmin rasakan.

Dan Sungmin memang butuh pengalih perhatian agar tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau dan Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak begitu dekat. Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan sedikit di luar ke tepi pantai? Aku tidak tahu apakah itu ide yang baik bagimu untuk berada di rumah di mana ia bisa melihatmu." ujar Sungmin mengusulkan.

Siwon mengangguk. "Oke. Aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan, Sungmin," katanya sambil mengamati Sungmin lekat-lekat.

Sungmin menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya saat ulang tahun Taemin waktu itu. Kyuhyun dan aku berteman. Kami tumbuh bersama-sama. Dalam lingkungan yang sama. Tidak pernah punya masalah sedikitpun. Tapi malam itu tiba-tiba dia marah. Apa yang memicunya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?"

Sungmin tertegun. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab itu? Sejujurnya Sungmin juga tidak mengerti dengan kemarahan Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Kami berteman. Dia protektif." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan tapi Sungmin tahu Siwon tidak percaya padanya. "Aku tidak keberatan bersaing. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang aku hadapi."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kalangan kelas atas seperti kalian Siwon-ssi. Aku tidak berniat untuk berkencan serius dengan siapa pun yang merupakan bagian dari lingkaran elitmu."

"We'll see." Ujar Siwon santai.

Siwon tidak menunggunya untuk mendebat. Setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon berbalik dan keluar lalu menutup pintu.

Sungmin hanya menatap kesal pada pintu yang tertutup.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, Kibum yang telah menyimak semua pembicaraan mereka, dan menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda.

Kesal? Atau cemburu?

.

.

 **Malamnya, kediaman Kyuhyun.**

.

Sungmin melewati koridor yang ramai dengan cuek dan menuju ke pintu dapur.

Kyuhyun.

Dia tengah bersandar pada pintu yang menuju ke dapur dengan lengan disilangkan di atas dada dan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya ketika Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Siwon di sini," jawabnya.

"Terakhir kali yang ku tahu dia adalah temanmu." Jawab Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala dan matanya mengamati tubuh Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Dia tidak kesini untukku. Dia datang untuk orang lain."

Sungmin menyilangkan tangan dada dan mengambil pose yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin. Apakah kau memiliki masalah dengan teman-temanmu yang tertarik padaku?" tanya Sungmin berani.

"Dia tidak cukup baik. Dia brengsek. Dia seharusnya tidak bisa menyentuhmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada marah yang keras.

Sungmin membenarkan dalam hati. Mungkin saja Siwon seperti itu. Meski Sungmin meragukannya tapi itu mungkin.

Tapi bagi Sungmin itu tidak penting. Karena Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan Siwon menyentuhnya. Dia bisa melidungi dirinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada Siwon seperti itu. Dia adalah bosku dan mungkin teman. Itu saja."

Kyuhyun melarikan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan cincin perak polos di ibu jarinya berkilau tertimpa cahaya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sementara orang-orang akan berlalu lalang dirumah. Itu membuatku terjaga. Daripada duduk di kamar sendirian bertanya-tanya siapa yang kau tiduri di atas sana malam ini, kupikir aku akan mengobrol dengan Siwon di pantai. Memiliki percakapan dengan seseorang. Aku butuh teman."

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengobrol di luar dengan Siwon."

Sungmin merasa ini konyol.

"Well, mungkin aku tidak ingin kau meniduri seorang gadis tapi kau akan tetap melakukannya."

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pintu dan menuju ke arah Sungmin lalu mendorongnya ke kamar kecil di bawah tangga, kamar Sungmin dulu, sampai mereka berdua di dalam.

Satu inci lagi dan Sungmin akan jatuh ke belakang ke tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin meniduri siapa pun malam ini," Kyuhyun berhenti kemudian menyeringai, "Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Biar aku perjelas, aku tidak ingin meniduri siapa pun di luar ruangan ini. Tinggal lah di sini dan bicaralah denganku. Aku akan bicara. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman? Kau tidak perlu Siwon sebagai teman."

Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya untuk mendorong Kyuhyun sedikit ke belakang tapi Kyuhyun tak bergeser sedikitpun. Tubuhnya kokoh bagai batu.

"Kau tidak pernah berbicara denganku. Aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah dan kau menjauh." Elak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang. Aku akan bicara dan aku tidak akan pergi. Hanya tolong, tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling persegi panjang mungil yang nyaris tidak punya ruang untuk tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak ada banyak ruang di sini," katanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Kita bisa duduk di tempat tidur. Kita tidak bersentuhan. Hanya bicara. Seperti teman," Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas dan mengangguk. Dia tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

Selain itu, ada begitu banyak yang ingin Sungmin tahu tentang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin duduk di tempat tidur dan bersandar sambil menyilangkan kaki di bawah.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bicara." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun duduk ke tempat tidur dan bersandar ke dinding.

Dia tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak percaya aku baru saja memohon pada seorang untuk duduk dan berbicara denganku."

Sungmin mengangguk. Sejujurnya Sungmin juga tidak percaya.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" Sungmin bertanya, ingin Kyuhyun yang memulainya.

Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa seolah-olah ini adalah interogasi. Sebenarnya Sungmin punya begitu banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya yang akan segera diungkapkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau tentang bagaimana kau masih 'perjaka' pada usia sembilan belas?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin penasaran.

Sungmin tidak ingat pernah mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun bahwa dia masih perjaka. Sungmin hanya ingat Kyuhyun menyebutnya polos malam itu.

Apakah sejelas itu?

"Siapa bilang aku masih –ugh- perjaka?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang kesal.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Aku tahu gadis perawan ketika aku menciumnya. Apalagi seorang pria. Meski jujur saja, kau pria pertama yang ku cium."

Sungmin tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini. Ini hanya akan membuat kenyataan bahwa dia memang masih perjaka. Meski dia sedikit bangga karena dia adalah pria pertama untuk Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun bukan yang pertama untuknya.

"Aku pernah jatuh cinta. Namanya Jungmo. Dia adalah pacar pertamaku, ciuman pertamaku, sesi bercumbu pertamaku, betapa lemahnya itu mungkin terjadi. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan mengklaim aku adalah satu-satunya untuk dia. Kemudian Eommaku jatuh sakit. Aku tidak lagi punya waktu untuk kencan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Jungmo pada akhir pekan. Tapi dia membutuhkan kebebasan untuk mendapatkan semacam hubungan dari orang lain. Jadi, aku membiarkan dia pergi. Setelah Jungmo, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan dengan orang lain." Aku Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Dia tidak menemanimu ketika Eommamu sakit?"

Sungguh Sungmin tidak suka pembicaraan ini.

Jika orang lain menunjukkan apa yang sudah diketahuinya itu akan sulit untuk tidak kembali memiliki perasaan marah pada Jungmo. Sungmin sudah lama memaafkannya dan menerimanya. Tidak ada untungnya mengingat itu semua. Apa gunanya?

"Kami masih muda dulu. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya berpikir dia mencintaiku. Sesederhana itu."

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Kau memang masih muda."

Sungmin tidak yakin dia menyukai nada dalam suara Kyuhyun ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"Aku sembilan belas, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sudah mengurus Eommaku selama tiga tahun sejak usia 16 tahun dan menguburkannya tanpa bantuan dari Abeojiku. Percayalah, aku merasa berumur 40 tahun hampir setiap hari."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu sendiri."

Ya, Kyuhyun benar, Sungmin seharusnya tidak melakukannya tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sungmin sangat mencintai Eommanya. Eommanya layak mendapatkan jauh lebih banyak daripada yang dia dapatkan.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang meringankan Sungmin akan rasa sakit itu adalah mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Eommanya dan Sungjin telah bersama-sama sekarang di surga.

Mereka saling memiliki.

Sungmin tidak ingin berbicara tentang hidupnya lagi.

Dia ingin tahu sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau memiliki pekerjaan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan meremas tangan Sungmin tapi tidak membiarkannya lepas.

"Apa kau percaya setiap orang harus memiliki pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Sungmin selalu berpikir orang pasti mempunyai pekerjaan atau sesuatu.

Dia harus memiliki beberapa tujuan. Bahkan jika dia tidak membutuhkan uang.

"Ketika aku lulus kuliah aku punya cukup uang di bank untuk menjalani sisa hidupku tanpa pekerjaan, berkat ayahku," Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin dengan mata sendu seksi berbulu mata hitamnya, "Setelah beberapa minggu tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali berpesta aku sadar aku butuh kehidupan. Jadi aku mulai bermain-main dengan pasar saham. Sebagai pialang. Ternyata, aku cukup bagus dalam hal itu. Angka-angka selalu menjadi keahlianku. Aku juga menyumbangkan dukungan keuangan untuk organisasi kemanusiaan. Beberapa bulan ini aku jadi lebih ahli dan akhirnya bekerja di rumah. Pada musim panas aku libur dari segala sesuatu sebisaku, datang ke sini dan bersantai.

Jujur saja Sungmin sangat tidak menyangkanya. Kyuhyun sungguh hebat!

"Shock di wajahmu sedikit menghina," kata Kyuhyun dengan irama menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka dengan jawaban itu," jawab Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan memindahkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya.

Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Terlalu tua untuk berada di ruangan ini denganmu dan terlalu sangat tua untuk memiliki pikiran tentangmu."

'Dia berada di awal dua puluhan. Pasti. Dia tidak tampak lebih tua, meskipun wajahnya terlihat cukup dewasa.' Batin Sungmin mengira.

"Aku akan mengingatkanmu bahwa aku sembilan belas. Aku akan berusia dua puluh awal tahun nanti. Aku bukan bayi."

"Tidak Sungminnie manis, kau sudah pasti bukan bayi. Aku dua puluh empat dan terlihat lelah. Hidupku tidak normal dan karena itu aku memiliki beberapa kekacauan serius. Aku sudah bilang ada hal-hal yang kau tidak tahu. Membiarkan diri untuk menyentuhmu akan salah."

'Kyuhyun hanya lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Itu tidak terlalu buruk. Dia memberikan uang kepada organisasi kemanusiaan dan bahkan melakukan pekerjaan dirumah? Seburuk apa Kyuhyun nantinya jika lepas kendali? Dia memiliki hati. Dia membiarkanku tinggal di sini ketika bisa saja dia mengusirku." Batin Sungmin.

"Kupikir kau meremehkan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kulihat di dalam dirimu adalah istimewa." Elak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merapatkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng. "Kau tidak melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak tahu semua yang telah aku lakukan."

"Mungkin," jawab Sungmin sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Tapi apa yang sudah kulihat sedikit adalah tidak semuanya buruk. Aku mulai berpikir mungkin saja ada lapisan lain bagimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi," tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Tanyakanlah!" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan.

"Taemin," Sungmin jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Sungmin serius, ada sedikit raut terganggu namun dia tak menyela.

"Ya?"

Sungmin berdeham, ini dia, "Apa benar dia 'hanya' adik perempuanmu?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut sambil menunduk.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, lalu kemudian terdengar tawa dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Taemin itu laki-laki sama seperti kita Lee Sungmin! Dia bisa marah jika mendengar pertanyaanmu tadi."

Sungmin melotot kaget mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Taemin pria?! Tapi penampilannya waktu itu dan wajah cantiknya?' batin Sungmin bingung.

"Kau pasti terkecoh dengan penampilannya bukan? Begitu juga denganku saat pertama kali melihatmu dulu. Kalian sama-sama pria berwajah cantik dan berpenampilan begitu feminin membuat pria jadi meragukan kalian." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

Sungmin melotot tersinggung, "Ini asli dari lahir! Bukan mauku kok!" protesnya.

Kyuhyun berdeham meredakan tawanya, "Yah, tapi berbeda denganmu, Taemin menggemari cosplay. Dia suka menunjukkan sisi femininnya dan membuat orang-orang terkecoh. Namun akan sangat marah jika dipuji cantik," Kyuhyun terlihat merenung mengingat-ingat Taemin.

Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa sedikit kesal.

"Jadi dia adikmu laki-lakimu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

Oh, baiklah." Sungmin cukup tahu dengan reaksi Kyuhyun ini. Dia enggan membahas Taemin lebih jauh.

"Btw, tato apa yang di punggung?"

"Seekor elang di punggung bawah dengan sayapnya yang melebar dan tulisan TRAX. Ketika aku berumur tujuh belas tahun ayahku membawaku ke konser di Seoul dan setelah itu ia membawaku untuk mendapatkan tato pertamaku. Dia ingin band-nya dicap di tubuhku. Setiap anggota TRAX punya satu di tempat yang sama persis. Tepat di belakang bahu kiri mereka. Ayah sedang di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan malam itu tapi masih jadi memori yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu tumbuh dewasa dengannya. Tapi setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia akan menambah tato atau tindikan lagi di tubuhku."

'Dia punya tindikan lain?' batin Sungmin sedikit ngeri.

Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun dan kemudian membiarkan matanya jatuh ke dada Kyuhyun.

Sebuah tawa rendah mengejutkan Sungmin dan dia sadar telah tertangkap basah mencari-cari.

"Tidak ada tindikan di sana, Sungmin manis. Yang lain ada di telingaku. Aku menahan laju tindikan dan tato ketika aku berumur sembilan belas."

Ayah Kyuhyun ditutupi tato dan tindikan seperti para personil TRAX yang lain.

'Apakah itu sesuatu yang Kyuhyun tidak ingin lakukan? Apa ayahnya memaksanya?' batin Sungmin bertanya.

"Apa yang aku katakan hingga membuatmu mengerutkan kening?"‖Tanya Kyuhyun, meluncurkan satu jarinya di bawah dagu Sungmin dan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ketika kau menciumku malam itu, aku sangat merasakan barbel perak itu. Apa kau sering memakainya?"

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun diturunkan dan ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Aku jarang memakainya."

"Ketika kau, eh, mencium seseorang dengan itu apa kau merasakan sensasi lain yang berbeda dengan tidak memakainya?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sempat ditahannya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas tajam dan mulutnya bergerak lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. "Sungminnie, suruh aku pergi. Please!"

Tidak.

Jika Kyuhyun memang hendak menciumnya maka Sungmin ingin dia di sini. Sungmin juga ingin menciumnya dengan benda itu di mulutnya. Seperti malam itu.

"Kau akan merasakannya. Di manapun aku ingin menciummu, kau akan merasakannya. Dan kita akan menikmatinya," Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin sebelum menekan ciuman ke bahunya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau...kau akan menciumku lagi?" Tanya Sungmin terengah-engah saat Kyuhyun menempelkan hidungnya ke leher Sungmin dan menghirupnya.

"Aku ingin. Aku ingin begitu sangat menginginkannya tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi baik," gumamnya di leher Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau tidak baik hanya untuk satu ciuman? Please?" Tanya Sungmin, bergeser lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Sungmin yang manis, begitu sangat manis," katanya saat bibirnya menyentuh lekukan leher dan bahu Sungmin.

Jika Kyuhyun terus begini Sungmin akan mulai mengemis dan menjadi murahan.

Sungmin terpejam menikmati belaian bibir Kyuhyun.

Lidah Kyuhyun keluar dan membelai cepat pada kulit lembut di leher Sungmin dan menjejaki ciuman di sepanjang rahang Sungmin sampai mulutnya melayang di atas mulut Sungmin.

Hanya sesaat.

Lalu ia menariknya kembali tetapi hanya satu inci. Napasnya yang hangat masih terasa dibibir Sungmin.

"Sungmin, aku bukan pria romantis. Aku tidak mencium dan berpelukan. Ini semua tentang seks bagiku. Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang mencium dan memeluk. Bukan aku. Aku hanya melakukan seks, baby. Kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk orang sepertiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangkal diriku untuk sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Tapi kau terlalu manis. Kali ini aku harus mengatakan tidak pada diri sendiri."

Saat Sungmin membuka matanya, Kyuhyun telah berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu dan Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun akan pergi.

Lagi.

Meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Aku tak bisa bicara lagi. Tidak malam ini. Tidak sendirian di sini bersamamu." Terdengar kesedihan dalam suara Kyuhyun yang membuat hati Sungmin sedikit terluka.

Lalu Kyuhyun pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Sungmin bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengerang frustrasi.

"Mengapa aku membiarkan dia di sini? Permainan konflik emosi yang ia mainkan ini bukan levelku!" rutuk Sungmin.

Dia bertanya-tanya ke mana Kyuhyun akan pergi sekarang.

Ada banyak wanita di luar sana yang akan dia cium. Satu gadis yang tidak masalah ia cium jika mereka memohon.

Kini Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa tidur untuk sementara waktu. Dan dia tidak ingin tinggal di sini sementara Siwon mungkin masih menunggunya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk membatalkan pertemuan dengannya.

Meskipun sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengannya tapi setidaknya Sungmin bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak bisa mengobrol di pantai.

Sungmin pun keluar dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sungmin dapat melihat punggung Changmin dan dia tengah menekan seorang pria di meja dapur. Tangannya terbelit di rambut ikal liar coklat Changmin.

Mereka tampak sangat sibuk.

Dengan diam-diam Sungmin keluar lewat pintu belakang berharap dia tidak berjalan melewati setiap sesi bercumbu lainnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan muncul," suara Siwon muncul dari kegelapan.

Sungmin berbalik dan melihat Siwon bersandar di pagar mengawasinya.

Sungmin merasa bersalah karena tidak datang ke sini dulu dan membiarkan Siwon tahu jika dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku teralihkan." Ucap Sungmin menyesal.

"Aku melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari pojokan kecil yang di belakang sana," jawabnya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir dan mengangguk. Dia ketahuan. Mungkin juga mengakui kesalahan.

"Dia tidak tinggal lama. Apakah itu kunjungan ramah tamah atau dia mengusirmu?"

"Itu..."

Itu adalah kunjungan yang menyenangkan. Mereka melakukan pembicaraan. Sampai Sungmin memintanya untuk menciumnya itu sudah menyenangkan. Sungmin cukup menikmati saat bersamanya. "Hanya mengobrol," Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan.

Siwon tertawa keras dan menggeleng. "Mengapa aku tidak percaya itu?"

Karena Siwon pintar.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kita masih jadi jalan-jalan ke pantai?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku lelah. Aku datang ke sini untuk menghirup udara segar dan berharap menemukanmu untuk menjelaskan."

Siwon memberinya senyum kecewa dan menjauh dari pagar. "Well, baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengemis."

"Aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu begitu," jawab Sungmin lega.

Siwon berjalan kembali menuju pintu dan Sungmin menunggu sampai dia kembali ke dalam sebelum bernapas lega.

Itu tidak begitu buruk.

Mungkin sekarang Siwon akan agak mundur.

Sampai Sungmin tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan ketertarikan yang dia miliki ini untuk Kyuhyun, dia tidak butuh orang lain yang membuatnya lebih bingung.

Sungmin menunggu selama beberapa menit lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam.

Changmin tidak lagi di bar dengan pria itu. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang lebih terpencil rupanya.

Sungmin mulai menyusuri lorong yang menuju ke arah tangga untuk naik ke kamarnya ketika Kyuhyun tengah berada di ujung tangga dan diikuti oleh gadis berambut coklat yang cekikikan. Dia menggantung di lengan Kyuhyun dan bertindak seperti dia tidak bisa berjalan sendiri.

Entah itu dari alkohol atau hak sepatu enam inci yang gadis itu pakai.

"Tapi kau bilang," gadis itu meracau dan mencium lengan dimana ia menempel.

Yep ia mabuk.

Mata mereka bertemu.

'Dia akan menciumnya malam ini. Dia bahkan tidak harus mengemis. Dia juga akan terasa seperti bir. Apakah itu sebuah rangsangan untuknya?' batin Sungmin miris.

"Aku akan melepas celanaku di sini jika kau mau," kata gadis itu lagi, bahkan tidak memperhatikan bahwa mereka tidak sendirian.

"Tiff, aku sudah bilang tidak. Aku tidak tertarik," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa berpaling dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menolaknya.

Dan dia ingin Sungmin tahu.

"Itu akan nakal," kata gadis itu berseru keras kemudian tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Tidak, itu menyebalkan. Kau mabuk dan cekikikanmu membuatku sakit kepala," jawabnya. Matanya masih menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai naik tangga lewat sisi yang lain ketika gadis itu akhirnya melihatnya. "Hei, gadis itu akan mencuri!" serunya keras.

Wajah Sungmin memerah.

Sial.

Gadis ini benar-benar mabuk hingga mengiranya sebagai wanita. Menyebalkan!

"Dia tinggal di sini, dia bisa memiliki apa pun yang dia inginkan," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Kepala Sungmin tersentak dan matanya menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Dia tinggal di sini?" Tanya gadis itu.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan biarkan dia berbohong padamu. Aku tamu tak diharapkan yang tinggal di rumahnya. Aku menginginkan beberapa hal dan dia terus mengatakan tidak padaku." Ujar Sungmin blak-blakan.

Toh gadis itu mabuk dan tak akan mengingat apapun esok harinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak.

Sungmin tidak menunggu jawabannya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya lalu sesampainya didepan kamarnya dia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

1-0 untuk Sungmin.

.

.

Hari ini Sungmin kembali bertugas di restoran.

Dan dia cukup menikmatinya.

"Oooh kelihatannya bos dan temannya ada di meja nomor delapan. Meski aku sangat ingin pergi bermain mata dengan mereka, mereka mungkin lebih memilihmu. Aku akan menghampiri Eommonim dengan pakaian tenis paginya di meja nomor sepuluh. Mereka memberi tip yang bagus." Seru Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Menemui Siwon dan temannya bukanlah sesuatu yang Sungmin ingin lakukan pagi ini.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berdebat dengan Leeteuk.

Dia benar.

Leeteuk akan mendapat tip lebih banyak dari wanita. Para wanita mencintainya.

Dan para pria-pria itu adalah bagian Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menuju ke meja mereka.

Wajah Siwon terangkat saat dia melihat Sungmin lalu senyum menghiasi bibir jokernya.

"Kau kelihatan lebih baik disini." Ujar Siwon saat Sungmin sudah berhenti di depan mereka.

"Terima kasih. Disini lebih sejuk," Sungmin membalasnya.

" Sungminnie sudah pindah kesini. Aku mungkin akan makan lebih banyak disini." Pria dengan rambut pirang keriting mengatakan itu, kalau Sungmin tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Ini akan sangat baik untuk bisnisku." Siwon menyetujuinya.

"Bagaimana malammu dengan Eunhyuk?" Donghae bertanya dengan sedikit nada menyinggung.

Dia sedang menggunakan Eunhyuk untuk melawan Sungmin rupanya.

Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli. Donghae memang seorang bajingan dan Sungmin akan sangat senang untuk menjauhkannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Kita melewati waktu yang menyenangkan. Apa yang bisa aku berikan untuk minuman kalian?" Sungmin bertanya, merubah subyek pembicaraan.

"Kopi, please," pinta Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ok, aku mengerti. Tidak dilanjutkan lagi. Ini kode dari para pria manis dan wanita terhadap sesuatu tentang itu. Aku mau jus jeruk," ujar Donghae menyerah.

"Aku juga minta kopinya," pinta Siwon.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan minuman kalian," ujar Sungmin dan berputar untuk mendatangi dua meja lainnya yang terisi dengan tamu.

Dilihatnya Leeteuk tengah berada di salah satu meja jadi Sungmin bergerak ke meja yang lain.

Butuh sedikit waktu baginya sebelum menyadari siapa yang ada di meja itu.

Kaki Sungmin refleks berhenti bergerak saat dia melihat Taemin menggerakkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinganya kemudian memberikan pandangan marahnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat ke arah Leeteuk yang sudah menyelesaikan pesanan di mejanya yang kedua.

'Aku harus melakukan ini. Ini menggelikan. Dia adalah adiknya Kyuhyun.' Batin Sungmin.

Dia memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak dan berjalan menuju ke mejanya.

Taemin tengah duduk dengan seorang gadis. Sungmin pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Choi pasti sekarang membiarkan semua orang bekerja disini. Aku perlu mengatakan pada Siwon hyung untuk bicara pada ayahnya agar lebih selektif memilih pekerjanya." Taemin mengatakan itu perlahan namun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Wajah Sungmin terasa hangat dan dia tahu kalau itu berubah merah.

Sekarang Sungmin hanya perlu membuktikan jika dia bisa melewati ini.

Taemin membencinya karena alasan yang tidak Sungmin ketahui.

Kecuali tentu saja, Kyuhyun memberitahukannya jika Sungmin memiliki rasa ingin tahu dalam urusan keluarga Kyuhyun, dimana Taemin termasuk di dalamnya.

Tapi, rasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Selamat pagi, apa yang bisa kubantu untuk minuman kalian?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Gadis yang duduk di depan Taemin mencibir dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Taemin memandang Sungmin seakan Sungmin telah melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Kau tidak bisa membantu kami apapun. Aku berharap pelayan yang lebih berkelas saat aku makan disini. Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu." Ucapnya pedas.

Sungmin melihat sekali lagi ke arah Leeteuk tapi dia sudah pergi.

Taemin mungkin memang adiknya Kyuhyun, dan mungkin juga menjadi saudara tirinya, tapi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan dan tidak sopan.

Jika saja Sungmin tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, Sungmin akan katakan padanya "Kiss My Ass" lalu meninggalkannya.

"Apakah ada masalah disini?" Suara Siwon muncul dari belakang Sungmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Sungmin merasa lega atas kehadirannya.

"Ya, ada. Kau memperkerjakan seseorang tak berkelas. Singkirkan dia. Aku membayar begitu banyak untuk menjadi anggota disini dan tidak bisa bertoleransi dengan pelayanan seperti ini." Ujar Taemin kasar.

'Apa itu karena aku tinggal di rumah hyungnya? Apa dia juga membenci Abeojiku?' batin Sungmin bertanya.

"Lee Taemin, kau tidak pernah membayar apapun untuk menjadi anggota disini. Kau disini karena Kyuhyun, hyungmu memperbolehkannya. Sungmin adalah salah satu pegawai terbaik yang pernah kami miliki dan tidak ada member lainnya yang pernah komplain. Tidak juga hyungmu. Jadi, simpan keluhanmu sayang, dan tenanglah." Siwon menjentikkan jarinya dan Kibum datang dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

Kibum pasti akan datang pada saat drama ini terjadi dan jujur saja Sungmin membutuhkannya.

"Kibum, apa kau bisa melayani Taemin dan Tiffany? Taemin kelihatannya ada masalah dengan Sungmin dan aku tidak ingin Sungmin terpaksa harus menunggui dia."

Kibum hanya mengangguk.

Siwon menggandeng lengan Sungmin dan mengantarnya kembali ke dapur.

Sungmin tahu jika mereka tadi menjadi pusat perhatian tapi dia tidak peduli pada saat itu. Dia benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa pergi dari pandangan orang-orang yang ingin tahu dan bisa bernafas lega.

Saat pintu dapur menutup di belakangnya Sungmin mengeluarkan nafas yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi.

"Aku cuma ingin mengatakan ini sekali saja Sungmin. Kau membuatku menginginkanmu pada malam itu di tempat Kyuhyun. Aku tidak perlu bertanya padamu kenapa. Aku tahu kenapa saat itu Kyuhyun tidak bisa ditemukan dimanapun. Kau sudah membuat pilihan dan aku mundur. Tapi apa yang terjadi disini tadi hanyalah sedikit dari apa yang bisa terjadi. Ular cantik penggerutu itu benar-benar punya racun mematikan di jantungnya. Dia bisa lebih menyakitkan dan marah dan saat waktunya tiba untuk memilih, Leeteuk akan memilih dia."

Sungmin berbalik dan memandang Siwon dengan tidak yakin akan apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi. Siwon hanya memberinya senyuman sedih kemudian dia melepaskan lengan Sungmin dan berjalan kembali ke arah ruang makan.

Siwon juga mengetahui rahasia itu.

Dia tahu.

Ini semua membuat Sungmin menjadi gila.

Ada masalah apa sebenarnya?

.

.

Dengan keras Sungmin membuka pintu truk, lega karena menyelesaikan hari ini.

Matanya langsung menuju ke arah sebuah kotak hitam dengan sebuah catatan di atasnya yang ada di atas kursi truknya.

Sungmin meraihnya dan membuka kotak itu.

 _Sungminnie,_

 _Itu adalah sebuah_ _handphone_ _. Kau memerlukannya. Aku sudah bicara dengan_ _Abeoji_ _mu dan dia bilang akan memberikannya untukmu. Itu dari dia. Waktu bicara dan jumlah pesan yang bisa dilakukan tidak tebatas jadi gunakan itu semaum_ _u._

 _Kyuhyun_

Abeojinya meminta pada Kyuhyun untuk memberikannya handphone?

Benarkah?

Sungmin membuka kotak itu dan sebuah iPhone 6 berwana silver lengkap dengan pelindungnya ada di dalam.

Sungmin menariknya keluar dan mempelajari sebentar.

Dia lalu menekan tombol lingkaran di bagian bawah layar dan kemudian layar menyala.

Abeojinya tidak pernah memberinya hadiah sejak ulang tahun terakhirnya sebelum Abeojinya pergi. Sebelum Sungjin meninggal, dia memberi Sungmin dan Sungjin skuter elektrik yang sama dan helmnya.

Sungmin naik ke atas truk dan menggenggam handphone di tangannya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menelpon Abeoji mengenai hal ini? Akan bagus kalau dia menjelaskan padaku kenapa dia tidak ada disini. Kenapa dia mengirimku ke tempat dimana aku tidak diinginkan? Apa dia sudah pernah bertemu Taemin? Tentu saja, dia bahkan memberikan nama belakangnya untuk Taemin. Dan dia pasti sudah tahu kalau Taemin tidak akan menerimaku. Selain itu, kalau dia adalah saudaranya Kyuhyun berarti dia juga adalah saudara tiriku. Apa yang membuat dia begitu marah? Aku tumbuh dengan uang yang lebih sedikit darinya? Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar jahat!" Gumam Sungmin bingung dan tak percaya.

Sungmin memeriksa kontak dan melihat kalau dia hanya memiliki tiga nomor yang tersimpan di dalam handphonenya.

Yang pertama adalah Eunhyuk, lalu Heechul, dan kemudian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasukkan nomornya disini. Itu membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Handphone itu berbunyi dan nama Kyuhyun berkedip-kedip di layar.

Dia menelpon Sungmin!

"Halo,"‖ jawab Sungmin ragu, masih tidak yakin apa yang harus dia pikirkan mengenai ini.

"Kurasa kau sudah mendapatkannya. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ini bagus sekali. Tapi kenapa Abeoji ingin kau memberikan ini?"

Abeojinya tidak begitu peduli mengenai hal apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin selama bertahun-tahun.

Ini sungguh benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Demi keamanan. Semua membutuhkan telepon. Terutama jika mereka mengemudi kendaraan yang lebih tua dari umur mereka. Kau bisa saja mogok setiap saat."

"Aku memiliki pistol," Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Ya, kau memilikinya, dasar keras kepala. Tapi sebuah pistol tidak bisa menarik trukmu."

Poin yang benar.

"Apa kau akan pulang kerumah?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menyebutkan "rumah" seakan-akan seperti rumahnya adalah rumah Sungmin juga dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa hangat di dalam hatinya.

Bahkan meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak berniat seperti itu.

"Ya, jika kau keberatan. Aku bisa pergi melakukan sesuatu kalau kau ingin aku berada di luar rumah sementara waktu."

"Tidak aku ingin kau disini. Aku memasak."

Kyuhyun memasak? Untuknya?

"Oh, ok. Well, aku akan berada disana dalam beberapa menit."

"Sampai jumpa," setelah mengatakan itu sambungan diputuskan.

Kyuhyun bertingkah sangat aneh sekali lagi.

.

.

Saat Sungmin berjalan ke arah rumah, dia bisa mencium aroma bumbu taco di hidungnya.

Sungmin menutup pintu depan dan segera menuju ke arah dapur.

Jika memang ini adalah masakan Meksiko buatan Kyuhyun sendiri, maka Sungmin akan benar-benar terkesan.

Kyuhyun tengah berdiri memunggunginya saat Sungmin masuk ke dapur. Dia sedang menggumam mengikuti lagu yang tidak Sungmin ketahui yang terdengar melalui Ipod yang digeletakkan di meja makan. Sebuah botol Corona terbuka terletak di bar dengan seiris lemon disampingnya.

"Baunya enak," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan perlahan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Iya," Kyuhyun menjawab, membersihkan tangannya dengan handuk tangan di sebelahnya. Dia mengambil corona dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin. "Ini, minumlah. Enchiladas nya sudah hampir selesai. Aku perlu membalik quesadillas dan mereka akan siap dalam beberapa menit. Kita bisa segera makan."

Sungmin meraihnya dan menyesapnya.

Keramahan Kyuhyun sedikit mencurigakan.

"Aku berharap kau suka makanan meksiko," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik enchiladas keluar dari oven.

Pria berpenampilan seperti Cho kyuhyun bukan tipe pria yang terlihat terbiasa berada di dapur untuk memasak.

Tapi sayangnya, Kyuhyun begitu seksi saat melakukannya.

"Aku suka makanan meksiko, Sungmin meyakinkannya. "Aku akui, aku akan sangat terkesan kalau kau bisa memasaknya."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata. "Aku memiliki banyak talenta yang bisa membuat otakmu meledak."

Sungmin yakin itu. Sungmin menenggak lebih banyak lagi corona.

"Tenanglah. Kau juga harus makan sesuatu. Saat aku bilang minumlah, bukan berarti kau harus menghabiskan itu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menyeka sedikit tetesan yang tersisa di bawah bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan begitu intens.

Itu membuat tangan Sungmin sedikit gemetar.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai mengangkat quesadillas dari atas wajan. Dia kemudian meletakkannya di piring besar yang penuh dengan taco keras dan halus. Ada burrito juga disana.

Kyuhyun yang membuat semuanya.

"Semua yang lain sudah siap di atas meja. Ambilkan aku corona dari lemari es dan ikuti aku."

Sungmin melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan dengan cepat dan kemudian mengejar Kyuhyun.

Dia tidak berhenti di ruang makan.

Tapi dia berjalan keluar ke arah beranda yang luas di belakang yang menghadap ke laut. Dua lampu yang terang ada di tengah meja sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan cahaya seperti cahaya lilin tanpa takut untuk mati karena angin.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan piring untukmu," ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk tempat duduk pertama yang ada di depannya agar Sungmin duduk disana. Hanya ada dua tempat duduk disini.

Sungmin duduk.

Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan semuanya di piring kemudian meletakkannya di hadapan Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyuhyun meletakkan serbet ke pangkuan Sungmin.

Mulutnya begitu dekat dengan telinga Sungmin sehingga nafasnya yang hangat membuat Sungmin gemetar.

"Bisa ku ambilkan minuman yang lain?" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin sebelum berdiri untuk mundur.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak akan bisa minum di hadapan Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat seakan sudah gila.

Kyuhyun mengambil minumannya sendiri dan duduk di seberang Sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukai ini, jangan katakan padaku. Egoku tidak bisa mengatasinya." Kyuhyun memberikan peringatan padanya.

Sungmin menyeringai dan mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk mulai memotong enchilada menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Tidak mungkin dia bisa menghabiskan semua ini tapi Sungmin bisa merasakan setiap masakan yang ada.

Pada saat makanan itu menyentuh lidahnya, itu mengejutkan Sungmin.

Ini sama lezatnya dengan apa yang pernah dicobanya di restoran Meksiko.

Sambil tersenyum, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. "Ini lezat dan aku beritahukan aku sangat terkejut."

Kyuhyun memasukkan segarpu penuh ke dalam mulutnya dan menyeringai.

Egonya tidak akan pernah hancur.

Sungmin mulai merasakan masakan yang lain dan merasa bahwa dirinya tenyata lebih lapar daripada yang dipikirkannya tadi. Semuanya begitu lezat sehingga dia tidak ingin membuang apapun.

Setelah Sungmin merasakan masakan ke empat di piringnya, Sungmin tahu bahwa dia harus berhenti.

Sungmin menyesap corona dan menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi.

Kyuhyun juga sedang menghabiskan makanannya juga.

Saat selesai, dia meletakkan botolnya dan matanya berubah serius.

Uh-oh.

Mereka pasti akan membicarakan tentang semalam.

Sungguh Sungmin ingin melupakan kemarin malam.

Terutama karena malam ini begitu indah.

"Maafkan aku mengenai apa yang dilakukan Taemin hari ini," Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan rasa sedih dalam suaranya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai hal itu?" Sungmin bertanya dan tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Siwon menelponku. Dia memberiku peringatan bahwa Taemin akan diusir jika lain kali dia melakukan hal yang kasar pada pegawainya. Siwon adalah orang yang baik. Dia kadang bisa keterlaluan juga tapi dia adalah atasan yang baik."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Dia seharusnya tidak bicara seperti itu padamu. Aku sudah bicara padanya. Dia berjanji padaku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi kalau dia melakukannya, di tempat lain, tolong katakanlah padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum miris.

Ini adalah makan malam untuk permintaan maaf atas kelakuan adiknya yang jahat, bukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka.

Sungmin tidak berada dalam kencan romantis seperti yang di imajinasikan di kepalanya.

Ini cuma Kyuhyun yang meminta maaf atas kelakuan Taemin.

Sungmin mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan mengangkat piringnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargainya. Kau baik sekali. Aku pastikan kalau aku tidak akan mengadukannya pada Siwon kalau Taemin besikap kasar lagi padaku di masa mendatang. Dia tadi cuma melihatku secara langsung saja hari ini."

Sungmin mengambil minumannya. "Makan malamnya menyenangkan. Senang karena bisa menikmatinya setelah bekerja seharian. Terima kasih banyak."

Sungmin tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya ingin menjauh darinya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

Dia membersihkan piringnya dan meletakkannya di mesin cuci piring sebelum mencuci botol bekas Coronanya dan meletakkan ke dalam tempat sampah khusus pecah belah.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun memanggilnya dari belakang dan dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengurung Sungmin.

Tangannya berada di kedua sisi meja dapur dan yang bisa Sungmin lakukan hanyalah berdiri disana dan melihat ke tempat cuci yang ada di depannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang keras dan hangat menggosok punggungnya dan Sungmin menggigit lidahnya untuk menjaga agar tidak mendesah. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun melihat seberapa terpengaruhnya diri Sungmin padanya.

"Ini bukanlah usaha minta maaf untuk Taemin. Ini adalah usaha minta maaf untukku. Aku minta maaf untuk kemarin malam. Aku terbaring di ranjangku semalaman berharap kau ada disana bersamaku. Berharap aku tidak mendorongmu pergi menjauh. Aku mendorong orang untuk pergi Sungmin. Itu adalah mekanisme pertahanan diri bagiku. Tapi aku tidak mau mendorongmu menjauh."

Berjalan menjauh dari dia dan menjaga jarak dengannya adalah hal yang tepat untuk Sungmin dilakukan.

Kyuhyun tidak akan dan tidak pernah menjadi pangeran yang mempesona untuk siapapun juga.

Sungmin tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirinya berpikir Kyuhyun adalah orang yang akan mencintai dan menghiburnya.

Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi orang yang tepat bagi Sungmin.

Tapi hati Sungmin mulai merasakan sedikit ketertarikan padanya.

Tidak untuk selamanya, tapi sekarang Sungmin ingin menjadikan Kyuhyun yang pertama. Dia tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa berhenti kapanpun dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Perhentian yang mungkin akan di ingat seumur hidupnya.

Itu adalah yang paling Sungmin takutkan.

Karena dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidupnya setelah itu.

Kyuhyun meraih dan menyisir rambut Sungmin dari sisi lehernya dan kemudian mencium leher Sungmin.

"Tolong. Maafkan aku. Satu kesempatan lagi, Sungmin. Aku menginginkan ini. Aku menginginkanmu."

Kyuhyun akan menjadi yang pertama.

Itu perasaan yang benar.

Di dalam dirinya Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun adalah pria yang akan mengajarinya mengenai kehidupan. Meski jika nantinya Kyuhyun akan menyakiti dirinya.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat," ujar Sungmin, memandang mata Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan emosinya yang membuat Sungmin mengharapkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Ok," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini. Tidak ada lagi rayuan. Tidak ada lagi menunggu."

Ekspresi kekhawatiran di wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa lapar.

"Tentu saja. Iya,"

Kyuhyun menggeram dan menarik Sungmin ke arah dirinya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hehehe... gregetan? Sengaja! :P #ditimpukJoyers

Full NC nya ditahan di chapter depan ya.

Sengaja bikin baper dulu hehe...

Tapi tenang, ga lama kok. ^.^

Thank you very much untuk reviewers dari chap 1 sampai chap kemaren,

Chocoyaa, danactebh, megakyu, Lee Minry, Kezypark, Joyers, tha, WineKyumin137, Orange girls (yg review selalu panjang, ditunggu lg evaluasinya chingu), Sweet gelato, abilhikmah, Prisna, Kyubo, Cho Kyuna, PumpkinEvil137, Lee mingma, Za KyuMin, Taniea458, Zagiya Joy, Karen Kouzuki, ShinYangChoi

Buat yang belum disebut, mianhae... mungkin reviewnya belum masuk.

Kritik saran dan evaluasi selalu ditampung Hasu,

Dan Hasu sudah mengikrarkan diri untuk membuat ff Kyumin yang Yaoi,

Jadi mian Hasu ga bisa bikin gs (ga bisa bayangin juga )

Mari menyambung pertemanan dan dukung terus ff Kyumin ^.^

Ah, jangan lupa baca ff Hasu yang lain, ada 3 official pairing Suju disitu.

Kyumin of course ada... ^.^

Hampir lupa, jujur Hasu sedikit ga nyaman kalo di panggil Author atau Author-nim gitu, Hasu belum selevel dengan Author2 senior yang lain, masih anak bawang #BOW

Panggil aja Hasu, yang lebih muda, yang lebih tua, silahkan ^.^

The last, Keep Reading and Support Hasu ne...

Gomawo

.

.

.

RyeoTa Hasu


	7. Making Love

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _**Too Far Series Novel**_ by _**Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with Kyumin as main Cast

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored,

.

.

 **a.n** :

my first yaoi nc! #tutupmuka... mian jika mengecewakan n ga hot,ne... #bow

kalo kurang hot bacanya siang-siang di tengah lapangan biar lebih hot, hehe

and buat yg nanya aslinya di novel ini straight ato yaoi, novel ini _**straight**_ loh.

Makanya, untuk beberapa karakter juga jalan cerita, harus disesuaikan n diubah,

Terutama nc nya ehhehe

Dan fyi, novel ini ada 4 buku. Hasu sih baru nerjemahin 3, n masih kurang 1.

Browsing jg blm ada yg nerjemahin sampai 4 bukunya...

So, mungkin agak makan waktu ntar updatenya, hehe..

Keep waiting ne... ^.^

.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **Chapter** **7**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

Seperti dugaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak memulainya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan kuat dan sangat menuntut.

Itu membuat Sungmin senang.

Ini romantis. Ini nyata.

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun menggunakan barbel lidahnya.

Pada awalnya Sungmin tidak menyadarinya.

Ketika Kyuhyun melilitkan lidah mereka. Jentikan lidahnya hebat dengan adanya benda itu. Dan Sungmin sangat menikmatinya.

Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sungmin, ciumannya melambat.

Kemudian perlahan Kyuhyun menarik diri, "Ikutlah ke atas denganku. Aku ingin menunjukkan kamarku," dia memberikan Sungmin senyuman nakal, "dan ranjangku."

Sungmin mengangguk malu.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan salah satu tangannya dan menautkan jemari mereka, kemudian meremasnya lembut.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Kyuhyun mengarahkan Sungmin ke tangga dan menariknya naik dengan lembut.

Saat mereka tiba di lantai dua, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan ganas, menjepit bibirnya dan membelai lidahnya mesra.

Kepala Kyuyun menyentak ke belakang dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Satu tangga lagi menuju lantai atas," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara parau dan menarik Sungmin kearah pintu di ujung lorong. Mereka melewati kamar Sungmin dan berhenti sebentar.

Pada mulanya, Sungmin berpikir mereka mungkin akan melakukannya disana.

Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun mengajaknya kembali berjalan hingga mereka mencapai pintu kecil di ujung lorong.

Sungmin menduga dibalik pintu itu ada tangga yang menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci untuk membukanya, kemudian membuka pintu itu dan memberi isyarat pada Sungmin agar mengikutinya.

Seperti dugaan Sungmin, di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah tangga lain. Mereka pun menaiki anak tangga selangkah demi selangkah.

Saat Sungmin sampai di ujung teratas tangga, dia membeku.

Pemandangannya sangat mempesona. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari lautan memberikan kamar sebuah latar belakang paling luar biasa yang bisa dibayangkan.

"Kamar ini adalah alasan mengapa aku meminta Eommaku untuk membeli rumah ini. Meskipun saat itu aku baru berusia sepuluh tahun aku tahu bahwa kamar ini istimewa," bisik Kyuhyun di belakang Sungmin sambil membungkus pinggang Sungmin dengan lengannya.

"Ini sangat menakjubkan," bisik Sungmin pelan. Dia merasa seolah berbicara terlalu keras akan menghancurkan momen ini.

"Aku menghubungi abeojiku hari itu dan berkata padanya kalau aku menemukan rumah yang ingin aku tinggali. Dia mengirimkan uangnya melalui Eommaku dan Eommaku pun membelinya. Dia suka lokasinya jadi di rumah inilah kami menghabiskan musim panas kami. Dia punya rumah sendiri di ujung pantai Jeju yang lainnya, tapi dia lebih suka tinggal disini."

Kyuhyun bercerita tentang dirinya. Keluarganya.

Dia mencobanya.

Hal itu membuat hati Sungmin sedikit meleleh lagi.

Seharusnya Sungmin menghentikannya untuk membingkai Kyuhyun di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin hatinya terluka saat semua ini berakhir dan Sungmin harus pergi.

Tapi Sungmin ingin tahu lebih mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah ingin pergi dari sini," balas Sungmin jujur.

Kyuhyun mencium telinga Sungmin dengan lembut. "Ah, tapi kau belum melihat rumahku di Kangwondo Yanggu atau apartemenku di Gangnam."

'Tidak, aku belum pernah dan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya.' Batin Sungmin pesimis.

Namun, Sungmin bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berada di tempat-tempat itu. Dia sudah sering melihatnya di drama televisi bagaimana bentuk tempat itu.

Saat musim dingin Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun menyalakan api di perapian yang besar di dalam rumah ditengah gunungnya, dengan salju yang menutupi luar rumahnya.

Atau bersantai di apartemennya yang mengarah ke pemandangan kota Gangnam. Mungkin dari jendelanya Sungmin bisa melihat pohon natal besar yang selalu dipasang setiap tahun.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin hingga dia mencapai ranjang berukuran king size. Ranjang itu berwarna hitam legam. Kasur dan selimutnya juga hitam. Bahkan bantalnya pun hitam.

"Dan itu adalah ranjangku," kata Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin berjalan kearah ranjang dengan tangan di pinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan tentang semua gadis yang pernah ada disini sebelumnya. Tidak akan.

Dia menutup matanya dan memblokir semua pikiran itu.

"Sungmin, meskipun kita hanya berciuman atau berbaring disana dan mengobrol, aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya ingin kau berada disini. Dekat denganku."

Perkataannnya itu satu atau dua inci sedikit melesak ke dalam hati Sungmin.

Dia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak serius dengan itu. Aku melihat sikapmu selama ini Cho Kyuhyun... Kau tidak membawa gadis ke kamarmu dan hanya ingin berbicara. Apa itu pengecualian karena aku bukan 'gadis'?" Sungmin mencoba terdengar menggoda tapi suaranya terdengar pecah saat dia menyebut kata gadis. Ingat, Kyuhyun itu awalnya straight kan?

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Aku tidak pernah membawa siapapun kesini, Sungmin."

'Apa? Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti pernah melakukannya.' Batin Sungmin tak percaya.

"Pada malam pertama aku datang kesini kau bilang ranjangmu sudah penuh," Sungmin mengingatkannya.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. "Yeah, karena aku tidur disana. Aku tidak membawa gadis atau orang lain ke kamarku. Aku tidak ingin sebuah seks yang tidak berarti yang mencemari kamar ini. Ini adalah satu-satunya privasiku."

"Tapi... Besok paginya seorang gadis ada disini. Kau meninggalkannya di ranjang dan dia mencarimu hanya memakai pakaian dalam."

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah kemeja Sungmin dan mengusapnya, membuat lingkaran kecil di punggungnya,

"Kamar pertama di kanan adalah milik Changmin sampai orang tua kami bercerai. Aku menggunakannya sebagai kamar bujangan sekarang. Kesanalah aku membawa gadis-gadis itu. Bukan disini. Tidak pernah disini. Kau yang pertama," dia berhenti dan seringai tersungging di bibirnya. "Well, aku mengijinkan Kang Ahjumma kemari seminggu sekali untuk membersihkan kamar tapi aku bersumpah tidak ada kebohongan diantara kita."

'Apa itu berarti aku berbeda? Aku bukan satu diantara mereka? Tuhan, kuharap begitu.' Batin Sungmin.

'Tidak! Tidak!Aku tidak boleh berharap. Aku harus punya prinsip. Dia mungkin akan segera meninggalkan aku. Dunia kami tidak sama. Bahkan tidak mungkin untuk saling mendekat satu sama lain.' Batin Sungmin kembali berdebat.

"Tolong, cium aku," pinta Sungmin, dia berdiri berjinjit dan menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun sebelum dia sempat menolak atau menyarankan mereka untuk mengobrol lagi.

Sungmin tidak ingin mengobrol. Dia ingin lebih.

Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin ke ranjangnya dan menutup tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya sementara lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Sungmin. Tangannya menelusuri sisi tubuh Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun menemukan lututnya. Kyuhyun memisahkan lututnya dan menempatkan dirinya diantara jarak yang dia ciptakan.

Sungmin mencoba sedikit agresif untuk menunjukkan keinginannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia meraih ujung kaus Kyuhyun dan menyentakkannya.

Kyuhyun mengetahui isyarat itu dan memutuskan ciuman lama mereka lalu membuka bajunya dan dilemparkannya kesamping.

Dan kini Sungmin punya ruang untuk menjelajahi tubuhnya.

Sungmin menjalankan tangannya di sepanjang lengan Kyuhyun dan meraba tonjolan keras otot bisepnya. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya ke dada Kyuhyun dan menjalarkan jari-jari rampingnya di sepanjang otot perutnya, menghela napas dengan nikmat pada setiap kontur keras tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lalu meluncurkan tangannya keatas, menyusurkan ibu jarinya pada otot dada Kyuhyun yang keras dan merasakan nipple Kyuhyun menegang di bawah sentuhannya.

'Astaga, ini sangat seksi!' Batin Sungmin kagum.

Kyuhyun mundur dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih seragam Sungmin hampir dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat mencapai kancing terakhir dia mendorongnya dan menyentakkannya lepas hingga terpampang jelas dada putih mulus Sungmin dengan kedua nipple pink yang telah tegang.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjentikkannya pada salah satu nipple Sungmin. Dia pindah dari satu nipple ke nipple yang lain dan merangsangnya dengan sama intimnya, sebelum kemudian dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menarik salah satu nipple Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya dengan satu tarikan keras.

Tubuh Sungmin menempel erat pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat merasakan milik mereka yang sama-sama keras dan saling bergesekan lembut.

"Ah..." Sungmin mendesah keras, saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan milik mereka, memberikan friksi yang luar biasa bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin merasakannya lebih.

Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun pun juga.

Kyuhyun membiarkan nipple Sungmin lepas dari mulutnya. Dia menatap Sungmin penuh gairah dan semakin menekan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

Tangannya membuka kaitan celana panjang Sungmin serta resletingnya. Kyuhyun menariknya turun perlahan bersamaan dengan celana dalam Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun meloloskan celananya menuruni pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun duduk dan mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin ikut duduk.

"Kau telanjang di ranjangku... lebih cantik dari yang pernah aku bayangkan..." Gumam Kyuhyun takjub, "dan percayalah aku telah memimpikannya. Berulang kali." Lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh indah Sungmin.

Kyuhyu merunduk dan menempatkan wajahnya diantara kaki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang sisi dalam dari paha Sungmin, lalu mencium pusarnya dan kemudian puncak 'little Sungmin' yang bersih.

Mata hitamnya terangkat dan mengunci mata Sungmin saat lidahnya mendekat dan dia menjalarkan tindikan logamnya pada puncak Sungmin. Cairan pre-cum keluar perlahan. Dan Kyuhyun pun menjilatnya.

Sungmin meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram kuat selimut untuk menjaga dirinya agar tetap berada di ranjang. Sungmin merasa seperti bisa terbang tinggi melesat keluar dari jendela yang luar biasa besar.

"Tuhan, kau begitu manis..." erang Kyuhyun terengah.

Dia kembali merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyapukan lidahnya lagi pada puncak 'little Sungmin'. Bibir Kyuhyun menghisap-hisap puncaknya dengan intim. Membuat Sungmin semakin gila.

"Kyuh, kumohon..." Sungmin merintih.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Kehangatan nafasnya membasuh denyutan yang dia ciptakan.

"Mohon apa, Minnie? Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dan menutup rapat matanya.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan padanya. DIa tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya.

"Aku ingin mendengar kau mengatakannya Sungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan bisikan tertahan.

"Suck me, please..."‖bisik Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun mengutuk sebelum menjalankan lidahnya ke sekeliling milik Sungmin. Kemudian dia memasukkan little Sungmin yang telah mengeras itu kedalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkannya. Membuat Sungmin serasa terbang ke luar angkasa.

Dunia meledak penuh warna dan nafas Sungmin terhenti saat kenikmatan melandanya. Dia mencapai puncaknya, di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil semuanya, tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Sungmin masih menikmati kenikmatan itu hingga dia menyadari Kyuhyun telah telanjang dan merendahkan dirinya lagi diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Kondom sudah kupakai, aku harus berada di dalam," Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik kaki Sungmin agar lebih terbuka dengan tangannya dan Sungmin dapat merasakan ujung dari milik Kyuhyun menggesek tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ah, Kyuh..." Sungmin kembali terangsang merasakan betapa besar dan kerasnya milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera masuk, tapi... aku harus menyiapkanmu... ini adalah yang pertama untukmu, aku tak ingin menyakitimu Sungminnie..." bisik Kyuhyun serak di telinga Sungmin. Bibirnya mengecup dan menghisap leher Sungmin, memberikan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Kyuh... aku menginginkanmu... lakukan Kyuh..." erang Sungmin. Tubuhnya sudah panas dan menginginkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

"Yah, Sungmin... Me too..." erang Kyuhyun dalam.

" _Argh_ ,"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika satu jari Kyuhyun masuk. Memberikan pemanasan untuknya yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Matanya nyaris mengeluarkan airmata saat jari yang kedua dan ketiga ditambahkan oleh pria itu. Napasnya memburu.

"Lihat aku," Kyuhyun berbisik padanya. Suaranya menjadi lebih dalam dan serak karena gairah.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

Pria itu berada di atasnya, dengan rambut yang basah oleh keringat dan mata yang menatapnya seperti predator. Menginginkannya setiap saat. Tubuh pria itu terlihat kekar di atasnya.

Ketiga jari Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk dari tubuhnya, Sungmin merasakan sakitnya makin menyiksa. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya untuk memalingkan wajah. Dan Sungmin terpaksa memperlihatkan ekspresi meringis kesakitan pada pria itu.

"Tenanglah Sungmin, aku akan segera menemukannya..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil melancarkan ciuman-ciumannya di leher Sungmin untuk meredakan sakit yang Sungmin rasakan.

Gerakan jari Kyuhyun makin cepat di bawah sana. Rasa sakit itu tergantikan ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh satu titik di dalam tubuhnya, dan Sungmin mendesah keras. Kejantanannya makin menegang sempurna.

"Kyuh..." dia tersengal. "Ah! Ah! Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin merasa sudah nyaris klimaks saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Dan menatapnya dalam.

"Holy fuck, kau begitu sempit Sungminnie... Aku akan mencoba untuk perlahan-lahan. Aku berjanji." Suara Kyuhyun mengejang dan pembuluh darah di lehernya muncul ke permukaan kulit saat dia menekan miliknya perlahan masuk ke dalam Sungmin.

Dorongannya meregangkan Sungmin tapi rasanya begitu nikmat. Rasa nyeri yang Sungmin bayangkan sebelumnya tidak ada.

Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah keras dan membeku.

"Jangan begerak... Tolong sweetheart, jangan bergerak," Kyuhyun memohon, menahan Sungmin agar tetap diam.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendorong dirinya lebih jauh di dalam tubuh Sungmin yang begitu ketat.

Dan akhinya rasa sakit menghantam Sungmin. Dia menegang.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Setengah miliknya telah berada didalam Sungmin. Begitu sempit.

Sungmin menjepitnya erat, membuatnya sedikit sakit.

"Rileks, Sungmin. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat tapi kemudian aku akan berhenti saat milikku sudah berada di dalam sepenuhnya dan membiarkanmu agar terbiasa denganku." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Dia menarik nafas dalam, berusaha rileks.

Kyuhyun menarik diri dan kemudian pinggangnya bergerak ke depan diiringi dengan satu hujaman yang kuat.

Rasa ngilu yang panas mengiris Sungmin dan dia berteriak, mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun erat dan menahannya sementara gelombang rasa sakit melanda tubuhnya.

Sungmin bisa mendengar nafas kasar Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan diri.

Sungmin tidak tahu benar bagaimana rasanya, tapi dia tahu ini tidak mudah. Kyuhyun juga sepertinya sedang kesakitan.

"Oke. Aku oke," bisik Sungmin saat rasa sakitnya mereda.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin. Matanya berkabut.

"Apa kau yakin? Karena sungguh Sungmin, aku sangat ingin bergerak..." erangnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan terus memegangi lengan Kyuhyun saat rasa sakit kembali datang lagi ketika Kyuhyun bergerak.

Pinggang Kyuhyun bergerak mundur perlahan membuat Sungmin merasa kosong, kemudian kembali menghujam kedepan dengan perlahan dan membuat Sungmin merasa penuh lagi.

Tidak ada rasa sakit kali ini. Sungmin hanya merasa meregang dan penuh.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menahan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya," Sungmin meyakinkannya.

Kyuhyun memundurkan pinggangnya lagi dan kemudian bergerak maju menyebabkan Sungmin merintih nikmat.

Kyuhyun langsung menemukan sweet spotnya.

Rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kekaguman.

"Ya. Rasanya begitu nikmat."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan erangan saat dia mulai bergerak lebih cepat.

Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya naik lebih tinggi lagi.

Apakah itu mungkin? Bisakah dia mengalami orgasme lagi dalam waktu sesingkat ini?

Yang jelas, Sungmin ingin lebih.

Sungmin mengangkat pinggangnya untuk menyelaraskan hujaman Kyuhyun dan itu sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi hilang kendali.

"Yeah. Ya Tuhan, kau menakjubkan. Begitu ketat. Sungminnie, kau sangat ketat!" sahut Kyuhyun diantara engahannya saat dia bergerak semakin cepat.

Sungmin menarik lututnya ke atas dan melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apakah kau sudah dekat, BabyMin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tertahan.

"Kupikir begitu," balas Sungmin sambil mengerang keras, merasa sesuatu terbangun didalam dirinya. Dia akan segera sampai.

Kyuhyun menggenggam milik Sungmin dan mengocoknya seirama dengan dorongannya. Membuat 'little Sungmin' semakin berdenyut keras. Cairan pre-cum mulai keluar dari ujungnya.

Sungmin menjerit dan berpegangan pada lengan Kyuhyun saat gelombang orgasme menyerangnya. Orgasme ternikmat yang pernah dialaminya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan geraman dan menjadi kaku saat merasakan Sungmin semakin menyempit dan memeluk miliknya erat. Membuatnya semakin dekat.

Kemudian dia memompa miliknya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyuhyun pun mencapai puncaknya.

Napas berat Kyuhyun terasa di telinga Sungmin saat tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk diatasnya. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun berada di sisi tubuh Sungmin untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa ingin menahan Kyuhyun. Tetap di dalam tubuhnya seperti ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun memindahkan lengannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari Sungmin, Sungmin langsung merapatkan lengannya ditubuh Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Aku akan kembali. Aku harus mengurusmu terlebih dahulu," ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan dan kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri di ranjang.

Sungmin memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun yang terlihat sempurna itu berjalan melintasi ruangan dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia mendengar kran air menyala dan kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dan Sungmin dapat melihat tubuh bagian depannya yang telanjang.

Mata Sungmin secara langsung berpaling kearah lain.

Dan dia mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa. Sungmin memejamkan matanya karena malu telah tertangkap basah mengamatinya.

"Tidak perlu malu padaku sekarang," goda Kyuhyun kemudian meraih kedua lutut Sungmin dan membukanya.

Kyuhyun mengusap tubuh bagian belakang Sungmin menggunakan handuk basah, yang baru Sungmin sadari dibawa oleh Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi tadi.

"Tidak terlalu banyak,"‖kata Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuh bagian belakang Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tidak sadar jika dia berdarah.

Sungmin memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penuh ketertarikan dan terharu.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada prihatin dalam suaranya sambil terus menyekanya dengan lembut. Memastikan area privat itu bersih dari darah.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun dia sedikit mendesis merasakan hangat dari handuk basah itu menyentuh dinding di area privatnya dan sepertinya memang ada sedikit luka di dalam.

Yah, wajar saja karena memang ini yang pertama bagi Sungmin, dan lagi... milik Kyuhyun memang sedikit diatas rata-rata.

Dalam hati Sungmin merasa terharu mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu perhatian dan manis.

Jadi, inikah yang dilakukan para pria setelah berhubungan seks dengan pasangannya?' batin Sungmin bertanya ragu. Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini dalam film-film yang sebelumnya pernah di tontonnya bersama Jungmo dulu.

'Atau karena ini yang pertama bagiku? Dan bagi Kyuhyun juga? Dengan pria?' batin Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun terlihat senang dengan pekerjaan membersihkannya itu. Lalu setelah dirasa bersih, dia membuang handuk itu ke tempat sampah di samping tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun merangkak naik lagi ke ranjang dan menempatkan dirinya di sisi Sungmin serta menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kupikir kau bukan seorang pemeluk, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyusurkan hidungnya di sepanjang leher Sungmin dan menarik napas dengan keras.

"Memang bukan. Hanya denganmu Sungminnie. Kau adalah pengecualianku," bisik Kyuhyun kemudian menyelipkan kepala Sungmin di bawah dagunya dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Dengan cepat Sungmin pun tertidur.

Sungmin merasa aman dan bahagia.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Ciuman lambat terasa di bagian dalam betisku dan sepanjang lengkungan kakiku.

Aku memaksa mataku terbuka.

Terlihat Kyuhyun tengah berlutut di ujung ranjang menciumi kakiku dan naik ke sisi tungkaiku dengan seringaian nakal di wajahnya.

"Itu dia matamu. Aku mulai berpikir berapa banyak yang perlu kucium untuk membuatmu bangun. Bukannya aku keberatan mencium lebih tinggi lagi tapi itu akan berakhir dengan beberapa hubungan seks yang mengagumkan dan kau sekarang hanya punya waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk berangkat kerja."

Kerja!

Oh sial!

Aku bangun dan Kyuhyun menurunkan kakiku.

"Kau masih memiliki waktu. Aku akan menyiapkanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan sambil kau bersiap-siap,"‖ujarnya meyakinkanku.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu di ruang istirahat staf sesampainya aku disana."

Aku mencoba agar kecanggungan yang terjadi di pagi hari setelah kejadian semalam tidak menyerang.

Aku telah berhubungan seks dengan Kyuhyun!

Seks yang benar-benar hebat atau setidaknya menurutku seperti itu.

Sekarang hari telah terang dan... aku telanjang di ranjangnya.

"Aku ingin kau makan di sini. Kumohon."

Dia ingin aku di sini.

Jantungku berdebar keras.

"Oke. Aku perlu pergi ke kamarku dan mandi."

Kyuhyun melirik kamar mandinya dan kemudian ke arahku.

"Aku terbelah, antara aku ingin kau mandi di sini tapi kupikir aku tidak akan mampu berjalan keluar mengetahui kau sedang telanjang dan mandi di kamar mandiku. Aku akan sangat ingin bergabung denganmu." Godanya.

Sambil memegang selimut untuk menutupi dadaku, aku bangun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Semenarik apapun kedengarannya aku akan terlambat bekerja." Ujarku.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Betul. Kau harus pergi ke kamarmu."

Aku memandang sekeliling untuk mencari pakaianku tapi tidak menemukannya dimanapun.

"Pakai ini. Kang Ahjumma datang hari ini. Aku akan menyuruhnya mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian yang kau kenakan semalam."

Kyuhyun melemparkan kaus yang dipakainya tadi malam padaku.

Aku mencium aromanya saat kausnya mendarat di dadaku. Akan sangat sulit untukku mengembalikannya nanti.

Aku mencoba memakainya tanpa membuat selimut jatuh.

"Sekarang berdirilah. Aku ingin melihatmu," gumamnya sambil bangun.

Dia memakai celana piyama ketika dia menuruni tepi tempat tidur dan menungguku untuk berdiri.

Aku membiarkan selimutnya jatuh dan berdiri. Kausnya menutupi hingga atas lututku.

Dan sejujurnya, bagian belakangku terasa sedikit nyeri. Efek dari aktivitas semalam.

"Bisakah kau mengajukan ijin sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil matanya menjalari ke bawah tubuhku. Tatapannya membuatku bergetar.

"Aku sedang tidak sakit," elakku. Apa dia tahu?

"Apakah kau yakin? Karena kupikir aku terkena demam," katanya berjalan mengitari tempat tidur dan menarikku kearahnya. "Tadi malam sangat menakjubkan," katanya di rambutku.

Aku tidak menduga reaksi seperti ini darinya.

Aku khawatir kalau dia akan mengusirku pagi ini.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Dia bersikap manis.

Dan ini membuatku tegoda untuk menelepon dan mengajukan ijin sakit. Meskipun memang aku sedikit 'sakit'.

Tapi, hari ini aku akan bertugas di lapangan. Dan jika aku tidak datang maka Eunhyuk akan melakukan semua pekerjaan itu sendirian.

Itu akan sangat kejam. Aku tidak tega membiarkannya.

"Aku harus bekerja hari ini. Mereka mengharapkanku," elakku.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mundur, "aku tahu. Larilah Sungminnie. Bawa lari milikmu yang mungil nan menggemaskan itu ke bawah dan bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku akan membiarkanmu pergi jika kau berdiri disini seperti itu lebih lama lagi."

Sambil cekikikan, aku berlari melewatinya dan menuruni tangga. Dibelakang Kyuhyun tengah tertawa geli.

Kyuhyunku yang sempurna.

.

.

Hawa panas semakin bertambah parah.

Aku benar-benar berharap Heechul akan mengijinkanku beristirahat di ruang staf sejenak dan menikmati penyejuk udara disana. Atau aku akan mengambil sebotol air es dan menyiramkannya keatas kepalaku.

Aku pasti akan langsung kering dengan hawa sepanas ini.

Kenapa para pria bermain golf di tengah cuaca seperti ini? Apakah mereka gila?

Membawa mobil cart kembali ke lubang pertama dan aku menyadari kepala seseorang dengan rambut hitam.

Choi Siwon.

Bagus sekali.

Seseorang yang tidak aku harapkan untuk suasana hatiku hari ini.

Jika Donghae mungkin ingin menunggu Eunhyuk kembali lagi untuk putaran dia yang berikutnya.

Aku mungkin bisa melewati mereka.

Siwon berbalik dan melihatku. Dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir jokernya.

"Kembali mengantarkan minum hari ini Sungmin? Meskipun aku senang menempatkanmu di restoran, namun keberadaanmu disini membuat permainan golf lebih menyenangkan." Siwon berkata dengan nada menggoda saat aku menepikan mobil cart ke samping mereka.

Aku tidak akan menanggapi godaannya. Tapi dia adalah bosku jadi aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya marah.

"Mundur Siwon. Itu sedikit terlalu dekat," suara Kyuhyun datang dari belakangku dan aku berbalik untuk melihatnya berjalan mendekati kami dengan sebuah celana pendek biru dan kaus putih polos.

Dia bermain golf?

"Jadi dia adalah alasan mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bermain dengan kami hari ini?" Tanya Siwon.

Aku tidak berpaling dari Kyuhyun ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku.

Dia di sini untukku. Setidaknya aku sangat yakin dia begitu.

Saat sarapan dia bertanya padaku dimana aku akan bekerja hari ini.

Tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Dia menarikku ke sampingnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk berbisik di telingaku, "Apa kau masih merasa nyeri?"

Dia khawatir tentang diriku yang akan merasa nyeri hari ini dan harus bekerja di atas kakiku sepanjang hari! Kyuhyun khawatir!

Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa meregang, meskipun memang agak nyeri.

Tapi rupanya dia masih khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku lirih.

Dia menekankan sebuah ciuman di telingaku. "Apa kau kesulitan berjalan? Bisakah kau berkata bahwa aku pernah berada di dalammu? Apa masih terasa di bokong seksimu?"

Aku mengangguk, merasakan lututku sedikit lemah akibat dari nada suaranya dan pemilihan katanya itu.

"Bagus. Aku suka mengetahui kau bisa merasakan dimana aku pernah berada," katanya kemudian menarik diri dariku dan mensejajarkan tatapan matanya dengan Siwon.

"Aku telah mengira ini akan terjadi." Kata Siwon dengan nada sebal.

"Sudahkah Taemin mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun memukul lengannya dan memberenggut padanya.

Mengapa Taemin selalu disinggung? Apakah aku akan pernah tahu alasannya? Selain karena mungkin dia cemburu karena aku dianggap telah mengambil perhatian Kyuhyun darinya?

"Ini bukan urusan Taemin. Ataupun kau," ujar Kyuhyun sambil melotot pada Donghae.

"Aku datang kesini untuk bermain golf. Jangan membicarakan hal itu di sini. Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau tidak memberikan semua orang minuman dan lanjut ke lubang selanjutnya," kata Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun menegang di sampingku.

Rupanya Siwon tengah menguji kami.

Dia ingin melihatku apakah aku sekarang akan bersikap berbeda saat Kyuhyun telah mengklaimku di tempat umum.

Aku di sini untuk bekerja.

Hanya karena aku sudah tidur dengan Kyuhyun tidak mengubah tempatku di pola besar ini. Aku tahu itu.

Aku melangkah melepaskan diri dari lengan Kyuhyun untuk membuka pendingin dan mulai menyerahkan minuman pilihan semua orang. Uang tip yang aku terima tidak sebesar yang biasanya mereka berikan di kelompok ini.

Kecuali, tentu saja, bagi Siwon. Aku pikir itu akan berubah juga hari ini.

Aku bisa melihat lembaran seratus ribu won yang Siwon berikan padaku dan aku yakin Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku dengan cepat menutup tanganku dan menyurukkannya ke dalam sakuku. Aku akan menghadapinyanya nanti saat Kyuhyun tidak melihat.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearahku dan menyelipkan bayarannya ke sakuku. Dia menciumku lembut dan kemudian berkedip padaku sebelum dia berjalan untuk mengambil club (tongkat pemukul) golf dari caddy.

Dan aku tidak akan memberikan Siwon alasan untuk menegurku, dengan cepat aku berjalan kembali menaiki mobil cart dan menuju ke lubang selanjutnya.

Ponsel di sakuku bergetar mengejutkanku. Kyuhyun menyelipkannya di sakuku sebelum aku berangkat pagi ini. Aku lupa kalau aku memiliki ponsel.

Aku menghentikan laju mobil cart dan menariknya ponselku keluar.

 _ **Kyunnie**_ _ **: Aku minta maaf tentang**_ _ **Siwon**_ _ **.**_ __

Kenapa dia minta maaf? Dia tidak punya alasan untuk minta maaf.

 _ **BunnyMin**_ _ **: Aku baik-baik saja. Woods adalah bosku. Bukan masalah besar**_ _ **.**_

Aku menyelipkan ponselku kembali ke sakuku dan mengarah ke pemberhentianku selanjutnya.

.

 **(Sungmin POV end)**

.

.

Parkiran rumah yang penuh dengan mobil bukanlah sesuatu yang Sungmin harapkan saat dia tiba di rumah Kyuhyun setelah pulang kerja.

Dia sangat sibuk di lapangan golf tadi sehingga dia hanya bisa berhenti sekali untuk memberikan para tamu minum di lubang ke 16.

Kyuhyun tidak mengirim Sungmin sms lagi sepanjang hari.

Perut Sungmin terasa melilit, dia gelisah.

'Ada apa ini? Apakah perasaan manis yang dia rasakan setelah mengambil ke'perjakaan'ku memudar begitu cepat?' batin Sungmin galau.

Sungmin pun harus memarkir jauh hingga keluar tepi jalan. Setelah menutup pintu truk, Sungmin mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau takkan ingin ada di dalam sana," suara akrab Changmin terdengar di kegelapan.

Sungmin melihat sekeliling dan melihat cahaya oranye kecil jatuh ke tanah kemudian diinjak oleh sepatu boot sebelum sosok Changmin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apakah kau datang ke pesta ini hanya untuk berkeliaran di luar?" Tanya Sungmin, ini kedua kalinya semenjak Sungmin tiba di pesta seperti ini dan menemukan Changmin hanya sendirian di luar.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti merokok. Kyuhyun mengira aku sudah berhenti. Jadi, aku bersembunyi di luar ketika ingin merokok," jelas Changmin.

"Merokok akan membunuhmu," ucap Sungmin padanya, mengingat semua perokok yang pernah dilihatnya perlahan sekarat saat dia mengantar Eommanya ke perawatan kemoterapi.

"Itu yang mereka katakan padaku," Changmin membalasnya sambil menghela napas.

Sungmin melihat kembali ke rumah dan mendengar suara musik mulai mengalir keluar.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa malam ini ada pesta," ucapnya pelan, berharap suara kekecewaannya tak terdengar.

Changmin tertawa dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di sebuah Volvo. "Bukankah di sini selalu ada pesta?"

Tidak, Sungmin pikir tidak akan lagi.

Setelah yang terjadi semalam, Sungmin berpikir Kyuhyun akan menelpon atau mengirim pesan teks kepadanya. "Kukira aku hanya tak menyangka akan hal ini."

"Kurasa Kyuhyun juga begitu. Ini pestanya Taemin. Dia menjebaknya. Pria jadi-jadian itu selalu bisa lolos dari segala aturan yang Kyuhyun terapkan. Aku selalu kena imbasnya lebih dari sekali karena aku tidak turut mengatasi jebakan pria nakal itu."‖

Sungmin ikut bersandar di Volvo disamping Changmin dan bersedekap. "Jadi kau tumbuh besar bersama Taemin juga?" Tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

Changmin menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sungmin. "Ya. Tentu saja. Suzy Eomma adalah Eommanya. Eomma kami. Hanya dia Eomma yang kami punya. Well..."‖changmin tiba-tiba menarik diri dari Volvo dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Kau hampir menguasaiku. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Sungmin. Aku tak memiliki hak apapun." Ujar Changmin sambil berjalan kembali menuju ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin melihatnya sampai dia masuk ke dalam sebelum Sungmin mengikutinya berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah.

Sungmin berharap tidak ada orang di kamarnya. Jika ada, dia akan ke kamar lamanya di dapur.

Dia sedang tidak ingin meladeni Taemin. Atau segala rahasia tentang Taemin yang semua orang tahu kecuali Sungmin.

Dan dia yakin, dia juga sedang tidak ingin meladeni Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan bersyukur tidak ada orang di sana yang berdiri melihatnya datang. Dia langsung menuju tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Tawa dan suara musik memenuhi rumah. Dan Sungmin tidak cocok dengan mereka. Tidak ada gunanya berada di sana dan bertindak seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

Sungmin melirik ke pintu yang menuju ke arah tangganya Kyuhyun dan membiarkan kenangan semalam menyapanya kembali. Sungmin mulai berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah kejadian sekali saja.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk kemudian menyalakan lampu.

Dia menutup mulutnya menahan teriakan yang hampir keluar saat menyadari dia tidak sendiri.

Itu Kyuhyun.

Dia duduk di ranjang Sungmin dan tengah memandang keluar jendela. Kyuhyun berdiri saat Sungmin menutup pintu dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Sungmin.

"Hai," sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut.

"Hai,"‖balas Sungmin, kurang yakin mengapa Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya sementara rumah tengah penuh dengan orang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli pada Sungmin. "Menunggumu. Kupikir itu sudah jelas."

Tersenyum malu, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Kyuhyun selalu bisa menghanyutkannya. "Aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau punya tamu."

"Bukan tamuku. Percayalah padaku, aku ingin rumah yang senyap," ucap Kyuhyun lalu menangkup sisi wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Naiklah ke lantai atas denganku. Please..."

Kyuhyun tak perlu memohon karena Sungmin dengan senang hati akan melakukannya.

Sungmin menaruh tasnya di atas ranjang dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berjalan ke atas bersama.

Ketika mereka tiba di tangga teratas Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan keras.

Mungkin Sungmin tampak murahan tapi dia tak perduli.

Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun hari ini.

Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan balas menciumnya dengan segala emosi yang berputar di dalam dirinya, yang Sungmin sendiri tak cukup memahaminya.

Ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman, mereka berdua terengah-engah.

"Bicara. Pertama kita akan bicara. Aku ingin melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku ingin mengetahui apa siaran TV favoritmu saat kau kecil dan siapa yang membuatmu menangis di sekolah dan poster boyband mana yang terpasang di dindingmu. Kemudian aku ingin kau telanjang lagi di ranjangku."

Sungmin tersenyum pada keanehannya, namun dia merasa Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan. Ini adalah caranya memberitahu Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak hanya ingin bercinta dengannya saja. Dia juga ingin mengenal Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan menuju ke sofa kulit besar yang terlihat besar dibanding TV.

"Haus?" tanya Kyuhyun, berjalan ke arah kulkas baja yang ternyata ada dikamarnya. Sebuah bar kecil terpajang disamping kulkasnya. "Air es akan sungguh menyegarkan," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedang menata minuman sementara Sungmin berbalik untuk melihat keluar menuju laut.

"Pororo adalah acara favoritku, Shindong membuatku menangis setidaknya seminggu sekali saat taman kanak-kanak. Tapi saat dia mulai membuat Sungjin menangis, aku menjadi marah dan melukainya. Serangan favorit dan terbaikku adalah tendangan cepat kearah selangkangannya. Dan yang terbaik, poster Super Junior yang terpasang di dindingku."

Kyuhyun berhenti di samping Sungmin dan menyodorkannya segelas air es. Sungmin bisa melihat kebingungan di wajahnya. Dia duduk di samping Sungmin. "Siapa Sungjin?"

Sungmin menceritakan tentang saudara kembarnya itu tanpa berpikir. Karena Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun tahu tentangnya. Mungkin jika Sungmin membuka rahasianya, Kyuhyun juga akan membagi miliknya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tak ingin membagi rahasia tentang Taemin.

"Sungjin adalah saudara kembarku. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil 5 tahun lalu. Abeojiku yang mengemudi. Dua minggu kemudian, Abeoji pergi dari hidup kami dan tak pernah kembali. Eomma mengatakan bahwa kami harus memaafkannya karena Abeoji mungkin tidak bisa hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa dia lah yang mengemudikan mobil yang menyebabkan Sungjin meninggal. Aku selalu ingin percaya padanya. Walaupun dia tidak datang saat pemakaman Eomma, aku sungguh ingin percaya dia tidak bisa mengatasinya. Jadi aku memaafkannya. Aku tidak membencinya atau membiarkan kegetiran dan kebencian menguasaiku. Tapi setelah aku datang kesini dan yah... kau tahu. Aku rasa Eommaku salah."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja kayu unik di samping sofa dan merangkul Sungmin. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya saudara kembar," katanya takjub.

"Kami identik. Tak ada yang bisa membedakan kami. Kami sangat bergembira di sekolah dan juga akrab baik dengan anak laki-laki maupun perempuan. Diantara semuanya hanya Jungmo yang bisa membedakan kami."

Kyuhyun bermain dengan rambut Sungmin sambil duduk dan memandang lautan.

"Berapa lama orangtuamu saling mengenal sebelum mereka menikah?" tanyanya.

Bukan pertanyaan yang Sungmin perkirakan.

"Itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Eommaku sedang mengunjungi temannya di Incheon. Saat itu Abeoji yang baru saja putus dengan pacarnya dan dia datang pada satu malam kala Eommaku sedang sendiri di apartemen temannya. Temannya itu agak sedikit nakal menurut Eommaku. Abeoji hanya melihat sekali dan dia langsung terpikat. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Eommaku sangat cantik. Warna rambutnya sama dengan milikku tapi dia punya mata besar yang indah. Matanya berkilau seperti berlian dan Eommaku adalah wanita yang sangat menyenangkan. Kau pasti bisa bahagia hanya berada di dekatnya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya sedih. Dia selalu tersenyum. Aku hanya melihat dia menangis sekali saat dia diberitahu tentang Sungjin. Dia jatuh ke lantai dan menangis hari itu. Itu sangat menakutkanku jika aku tak merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti separuh jiwaku pergi."

Sungmin berhenti bercerita.

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungmin membiarkan dirinya terbawa suasana saat bercerita. Dia tak pernah terbuka selama ini kepada orang lain.

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya di puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku minta maaf, Sungmin. Aku tak tahu."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sungjin meninggal dia merasa butuh seseorang untuk berbicara. Dan Sungmin tak perlu menahan diri.

Sungmin berbalik ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan menciumnya.

Sungmin membutuhkan ini.

Dia kembali teringat luka itu dan sekarang dia harus melupakannya. Sungjin sangat pandai dalam segalanya tetapi dia menghilang dari hidup Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai mereka. Aku selalu mencintai mereka tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Mereka telah bersama. Mereka saling memiliki," ucap Sungmin pada Kyuhyun ketika dirasanya keengganan Kyuhyun untuk balas menciumnya.

"Siapa yang kau miliki?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Aku punya diriku sendiri. Aku tahu selama 3 tahun yang lalu ketika Eommaku sakit aku berkeyakinan bahwa selama aku berpegang teguh pada diriku dan tidak melupakan siapa diriku maka aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin tegar.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ketika dia membuka matanya wajah putus asa-nya mengejutkan Sungmin.

"Aku butuh dirimu. Sekarang. Izinkan aku bercinta denganmu di sini, kumohon."

Sungmin melepas kausnya dan kemudian melepas milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat tangannya kala Sungmin menarik kausnya melewati atas kepalanya. Dia bergerak cepat.

Kyuhyun langsung membelai dada Sungmin dan memelintir kedua nipplenya.

"Kau sungguh sangat cantik. Di dalam dan di luar," bisiknya. "Meskipun aku tak layak untukmu, aku ingin terkubur di dalam dirimu. Aku tak bisa menunggu. Aku hanya butuh sedekat mungkin denganmu semampuku."

Sungmin beringsut dari Kyuhyun dan berdiri.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Sungmin melepas celana pendeknya dan mendorongnya turun bersama celana dalamnya.

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam melihat Sungmin seakan Sungmin adalah hal paling memukau yang pernah dilihatnya.

Itu menguatkan kepercayaan diri Sungmin. Perasaan malu yang sempat muncul saat berdiri telanjang di depannya hilang sama sekali.

"Telanjanglah Kyu," pinta Sungmin sambil melihat ke arah ereksi Kyuhyun yang menekan celana jinsnya.

Kyuhyun menurut, dia berdiri, dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari jinsnya dan kemudian menghempaskan dirinya bersama Sungmin kembali di sofa.

"Naik ke pangkuanku," perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menuruti kata-katanya.

"Sekarang," Kyuhyun menelan ludah, "turun perlahan ke arahku."

Sungmin menunduk dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang memegang pangkal kejantanannya.

Sungmin berpegangan di bahu Kyuhyun dan perlahan menurunkan dirinya.

"Perlahan, Babymin. Pelan-pelan. Kau akan merasa sakit nanti."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ujung milik Kyuhyun menggesek back holenya. Kyuhyun terus merangsang Sungmin dengan menggesek-gesekkan miliknya membuat back hole Sungmin berkedut-kedut.

Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun dan terkesiap.

Dia begitu terangsang dengan aksi Kyuhyun. Padahal miliknya sama sekali tak tersentuh.

Sungmin memejamkan mata sambil mendesah. Miliknya mengeras hanya dengan rangsangan Kyuhyun di back holenya.

"Ya, begitu. Kau sangat sensitis Sungminnie. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin segera masuk sayang," geram Kyuhyun.

Melihat nafsu liar di mata Kyuhyun seakan menyalakan tombol di dalam diri Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun mengingatnya. Mengingat semua yang mereka lakukan.

Sungmin tahu waktu mereka terbatas dan dia tahu takkan mudah melupakan semuanya. Tapi, Sungmin ingin tahu ketika ini berakhir Kyuhyun takkan pernah melupakan dirinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggosok kejantanannya di back hole Sungmin. Kemudian perlahan Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya dan menjerit keras ketika milik Kyuhyun masuk dan memenuhinya. Terasa keras, sesak, perih dan panas.

"Ugh, shit! So tight!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Meskipun terasa sakit dan masih belum terbiasa, namun Sungmin tak mau membuat Kyuhyun khawatir dan menunggu.

Kyuhyun telah menyerahkan padanya. Sungmin yang memegang kendali. Jadi Sungmin akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.

Kyuhyun baru akan mengatakan sesuatu namun Sungmin langsung menghentikannya dengan mendesakkan lidahnya di mulut Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat pinggulnya dan meluncur ke arah milik Kyuhyun lagi dengan keras.

Terdengar erangan Kyuhyun serta tubuhnya yang melengkung merasakan nikmat.

Itu meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar.

Sungmin kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya sambil mengerang keras saat dia mulai memacunya lebih cepat dan keras. Rasa nyeri dan nikmat terasa saat milik Kyuhyun masuk dan menyentuh sweet spotnya telak.

"Sungmin.. Oh sial Minnie..."‖geram Kyuhyun kala dia menarik pinggul Sungmin dan mulai mengambil alih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggul Sungmin lalu menghentaknya kebawah dengan dorongan cepat dan tajam. Setiap umpatan dan erangan keras yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat Sungmin makin ganas. Sungmin ikut mengerang nikmat. Miliknya sendiri akan segera meledak meskipun belum disentuh sama sekali.

Orgasmenya hampir sampai. Dan Sungmin juga ingin Kyuhyun orgasme bersamanya.

Sungmin mulai memacu di atasnya dan mengeluarkan jeritan keras yang coba Sungmin kendalikan sedari tadi. "Aku hampir sampai," Sungmin mengerang kala sensasinya terbangun.

"Terus babymin, ugh... sungguh nikmat," geram Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua sampai di puncak bersama.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terguncang. Dia meneriakan nama Sungmin saat mencapai klimaksnya. Begitupun Sungmin yang meneriakan nama Kyuhyun. Lalu ambruk di pangkuannya.

Ketika getarannya perlahan mereda Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memeluknya erat dan Kyuhyun juga tengah mengatur napasnya.

Sungmin menyukai percintaan lembut yang mereka alami semalam tapi ada sesuatu yang lain tentang percintaan malam ini.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mencium leher Kyuhyun.

"Tak pernah. Tak pernah dalam hidupku," ucap Kyuhyun terengah-engah sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin dan menangkup bokong berisinya dengan remasan lembut. "Itu tadi. Ya Tuhan, Sungmin, aku tak bisa berkata-kata."

Sungmin tersenyum ke lehernya, dia tahu telah membuat kesan pada pria yang sempurna, terluka, misterius dan bingung seperti Kyuhyun ini.

"Aku yakin kata yang kau cari itu adalah luar biasa," ujar Sungmin sambil‖tertawa. Dia bersandar sehingga bisa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kelembutan di mata Kyuhyun membuat hati Sungmin agak mencair. "Percintaan paling luar biasa yang pernah dikenal manusia," balas Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memainkan rambut Sungmin. "Aku hancur. Kau tahu itu, kan? Kau menghancurkanku."

Sungmin menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit dan dia masih bisa merasakan Kyuhyun di dalamnya. "Hmmm tidak, kupikir milikmu masih berfungsi."

"Ya Tuhan, BabyMIn...kau akan membuatku keras dan siap lagi. Aku harus membersihkanmu."

Sungmin menelusuri bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan ujung jarinya sambil merengut. "Aku takkan berdarah lagi. Aku kan bukan perawan. Aku ini pria Kyunnie..." rengeknya.

Kyuhyun menarik jari Sungmin ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya. "Aku tidak memakai kondom. Aku juga bersih. Aku selalu memakai kondom dan memeriksakan diri secara teratur.‖meskipun kau pria tapi... kau tahu kan soal penyakit itu..."

Benar juga, dia tidak berpikir soal kondom. Tapi dia percaya pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula dia pria kan? Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Aku minta maaf. Saat kau telanjang aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Aku berjanji padamu kalau aku bersih." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya padamu."

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin kembali ke arahnya. "Bagus, karena tadi itu sungguh luar biasa. Aku tak pernah merasakannya tanpa memakai kondom. Terlebih kau adalah pria pertama dan satu-satunya. Mengetahui bahwa aku di dalam dirimu dan merasakan ketelanjanganmu membuatku sangat bahagia. Kau sungguh mengagumkan. Segalanya panas dan sangat ketat."

Sungmin bergoyang kembali. Dirty talk Kyuhyun telah membangunkan gairahnya. "Mmm..." erang Sungmin saat merasakan Kyuhyun kembali keras di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang dan menggeser pinggul Sungmin sampai miliknya keluar. "Kita tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku akan membuatmu kelelahan. Tapi... kau sudah membuatku keras kembali.‖Kyuhyun meraih milik Sungmin dan membelai puncaknya. "Sangat seksi," gumamnya.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya dan menikmati sentuhan lembutnya.

"BabyMin, ayo mandi bersamaku," pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Oke," desah Sungmin genit sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun membantunya berdiri dan kemudian menuntun Sungmin ke kamar mandinya yang besar.

"Aku menginginkanmu di pancuran. Apa yang kita lakukan di luar sana adalah hal yang sangat mengagumkan yang pernah kurasakan sepanjang hidupku. Tapi di sini aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan. Aku janji..."

Dan tak lama kemudian desahan menggema di dinding kamar mandi itu.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ah, apa ini! #tunjuk ke atas

Fail NC! Mian.. #bow

Padahal dah coba ngintip2 ff kyumin nc yaoi dari author lain yg jauh lebih senior, tapi...

Yah beginilah jadinya... hehe...

Mian jika mengecewakan ne...

Thank you very much to :

 _ **Lee Minry**_ :

ini full nc no conflict, otte? Hehe

 _ **Danactebh :**_

ini dah lanjut n full nc, mian ne kalo ga hot, masih amatiran hehe

 _ **Guest**_ :

nih dah update... siapa yg minta nc? Hehe

 _ **PRISNA**_ :

wow, serem amat chingu.. hehe.. ga lama lagi akan terungkap kok rahasia taemin, siap2 baper ya... nih full nc loh, kalo kurang hot makan cabe aja ya, hhehehe...

 _ **Orange girls**_ :

wah chingu kamu peramal ya? Kok tahu? Hehe... hampir bener tebakannya. Di chap2 selanjutnya pelan2 dibuka kok rahasianya. Siap2 baper ya ama Taemin n Suzy, hehe...

Nih dah full nc no cut, otte?

 _ **Joyers**_ :

nih dah full nc, semoga ga mengecewakan ne.. belom pengalaman sih (loh?) hehe...

 _ **Karen Kouzuki**_ :

wah iya chingu, hehehe... mian, kelewat di cek, hehe gomawo koreksinya ne... yah gitu deh Taemin emang ajaib hehe #ditampolTae

semoga nc nya ga mengecewakan ne...

 _ **LeeVinct:**_

rahasianya akan terungkap sebentar lg kok, hehe... siap2 baper aja..

 _ **Za Kyumin :**_

Iya, gomawo koreksinya chingu...

Ini novel straight n settingnya di amerika, jd harus diubah biar sesuai ama keadaan di korea n jg karakternya masing2, termasuk nc nya hehe... moga ga ngecewain ne... Gomawo

 _ **Lee mingma**_ :

chap ini full nc, hayo siapa yg minta? Mudah2an puas ne...

 _ **Taniea458**_ :

Ohoy, dah update ni.. ga lama2 bgt kan, hehe semoga puas ma nc nya. Kalo rahasia Taemin, di chap2 depan akan diungkap kok, keep reading ne..

Zagiya Joy : jgn gila dong hehe... keep reading ne... gomawo

Abilhikmah : hmm, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti kata hatinya...

.

Oke, thank you jg buat readers lainnya...

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	8. The Truth

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _**Too Far Series Novel**_ by _**Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with Kyumin as main Cast

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored,

.

.

 **a.n** :

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, Hasu cuma mo ngejawab beberapa pertanyaan dan juga evaluasi dari beberapa reviewers di chap kemaren.

Pertama :

tentang warna rambut Sungmin n Eommanya. (Question by Za KyuMin, thanks chingu, km emang teliti ^.^)

di ff ini emang ceritanya warna rambut Sungmin kayak di jaman SFS gt, trus di chap kemaren ada sesi dimana Sungmin cerita kalo Eommanya punya warna rambut yg sama ama Sungmin, yg berarti warna rambutnya jg blonde platinum gt. It's ok, Hasu bakal jelasin kok.

Jadi, warna rambut Sungmin itu asli. Yah, asli! Kok bisa? Karena turunan dari Eommanya. Bukan, Eomma Sungmin asli orang Korea kok. Tapi, Eomma Kyumin itu menderita penyakit kelainan pigment, sejenis kayak albino gitu. Biasanya kan kalo penderita albino itu kulitnya putih pucet, terkadang sampai ada yg warna rambutnya putih/silver gitu kan. Bahkan alis dan bagian tubuh lain yg berbulu atau berambut(?) juga bisa putih. Dan albino itu bisa diturunkan atau turunan dari garis darah keluarga (untuk lebih jelasnya silahkan search di mbah google)

Nah, Eomma Sungmin jg kayak gitu. Dan Sungmin juga sama.

ini Hasu ambil contoh dari sepupu Hasu yg jg memiliki kelainan pigmen turunan dari Eommanya, btw dia itu asli Indonesia. Tapi kulitnya seluruhnya putih pucet dan rambutnya jg berwarna agak pirang, bahkan alis, bulu mata, sampai bulu-bulu yg lain (btw, dia cewek loh) jg pirang. Makanya dia suka diledek bule nyasar. Tapi sayangnya adiknya dia enggak, kulitnya n warna rambutnya normal gitu.

Hasu juga dah riset kecil2an, di Korea jg ada beberapa contoh penderita kelainan pigmen karena faktor keturunan atau reaksi alergi bahan kimia dari makanan, obat2an, dll (bahasa ilmiah dikit, hehe)

Jadi dari situlah asal muasal warna rambut Sungmin dan Eommanya. Hehe...

Hasu juga minta maaf karena ga ngejelasin di ff nya.

Kedua :

Adegan ranjang ato NC (ehm) - Question by Za KyuMin n Lee Minry

Di beberapa sesi NC Kyumin di chap kemaren, Kyuhyun manggil Sungmin dengan panggilan sayang kayak Sungminnie, Minnie, atau BabyMin gitu.

Alasannya adalah karena saat Nc-an itu Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ngungkapin perasaannya ke Sungmin. Di chap2 sebelumnya jg Kyuhyun secara ga sadar pernah bilang kalo dia dah tertarik ama Sungmin dari pertemuan pertama mereka, cm karena beberapa alasan (yg di chap ini akhirnya diungkap) terpaksa harus menahan perasaannya dengan pura2 cuek n dingin ama Sungmin.

Gimanapun jg saat Nc-an itu kan perasaan mereka bebas, ga perlu pura2 (selain karena Kyuhyun terlalu menikmatinya :P) jadi Kyuhyun lost control n berbuat sesuai feelingnya dia, tanpa kepura-puraan. Dan di nc kedua mereka Sungmin jg dah mulai ngerti sifat Kyuhyun yg sebenarnya, n dia jg tau kalo Kyuhyun tuh susah buat nunjukin apa yg dia mau ato rasain. Jd Sungmin deh yg coba jd pengertian, begitulah jadinya Sungmin jg agak 'sedikit liar', hehe...

Dan soal desahan... aduh... bikin sesi nc nya aja gemeteran, apalagi pake desahan, hehe... mungkin next nc (emang ada, hm maybe...)

Terakhir,

kapan ff ini end? Dan jarak waktu updatenya? Apa ini MPREG?

Hmm, Suka2 Hasu ya... #ditimpukReaders

Bercanda... soal update seperti sebelum2nya, kalo bisa min. Seminggu sekali...

Tapi kalo sempet ya secepatnya lah... biar ga keburu buluk ni ff, hehe..

Kalo soal ending, di chap kemaren dah Hasu kasih tau ini ada 4 buku, dibuku terakhir itu spesial from Kyuhyun's side story dari lahir ampe nikah n punya anak ama Sungmin (bocoran ending dikit biar pada seneng, hehe), jadi sabar yah endingnya, paling setahun...

bercanda, ga kok... ga lama2 biar gantian ama ff kyumin laen yg ngantri mo di publish, hehe...

Dan soal MPREG? Dari penjelasan yg diatas, kayaknya dah bisa nebaklah... hehe...

Tapi, tergantung, mau ga dibikin gitu? #WINK

Okelah, sekian intro panjang dari Hasu...

Dan... jangan timpuk Hasu ya jika merasa baper setelah membaca chapter ini. Ok? #WINK

.

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **Chapter** **8**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur pagi ini sebenarnya sangatlah berat.

Ia tidur begitu damai aku tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi wajahnya sebelum aku pergi.

Tidur membuatnya terlihat tidak khawatir dan gelisah.

Aku tidak menyadari betapa intens dan waspadanya sewaktu dia tersadar, sampai aku memperhatikan ia tertidur dan melihat ia benar-benar damai.

Jadi ku putuskan untuk pergi diam-diam dan berangkat kerja sebelum aku tergoda untuk menggodanya hingga dia terbangun dan memulai sesi-sesi 'panas' lainnya.

Sesampainya di Country Golf, aku langsung menuju ruangan staf dan disambut dengan aroma sedap donat baru dan Leeteuk hyung yang tersenyum.

"Good morning my sweet pumpkin! Nice morning huh?"‖Leeteuk hyung berkata riang seperti biasanya.

"Itu masih harus dilihat...apa hyung akan membagi donat itu atau tidak?"

Leeteuk hyung menyodorkan kotak donat itu kepadaku. "Aku membeli dua, ekstra hanya untukmu sweety. Aku tahu kau bertugas di restoran hari ini dan aku tidak ingin melewatkan penyambutan sebagai hyung yang baik untukmu."

Aku duduk di depannya dan meraih donatku. "Jika hyung terlalu baik seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa menyukaimu hyung!" godaku.

Leeteuk hyung menaik turunkan alisnya, "Siapa yang tahu, sweety? Aku memang sangat menggoda. Tapi kau tentu tahu kita berada di tipe yang sama," balasnya, "benar kan Kibummie?" tanyanya pada Kibummie yang baru datang.

Kibummie memandang bingung pada kami berdua.

Tawa kami pun meledak. Dan Kibummie pun hanya mengangkat bahu cuek dan menuju lokernya. Setelah sebelumnya mencuri ciuman di pipiku. Hyung tersayang keduaku setelah Leeteuk hyung.

Sambil tertawa, aku menikmati donat yang hangat dan halus ini.

Ini tidak sehat tapi donat ini sangat enak. Ini sedikit lebih baik dibandingkan ramen instan.

"Makanlah juga Kibummie, karena kita mempunyai hari yang sangat panjang. Pesta debutan malam ini dan kita tidak akan berada di restoran. Kita semua akan dikirim ke ruangan pesta dan dipaksa untuk berjalan dengan nampan makanan kemudian melayani mereka semua pada makan malam. Banyak sekali yang harus dipersiapkan."

Pesta debutan? Apa sih itu?

"Apakah itu sebabnya ada begitu banyak truk di luar dengan bunga dan dekorasi?" tanyaku penasaran.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan meraih donat lain yang dilapisi coklat. "Ya. Terjadi setiap tahun selama minggu ini. Para nyonya-nyonya kaya yang gila akan mendampingi putri mereka, atau putra mereka yg istimewa dan mengenalkannya kepada masyarakat. Setelah malam ini, mereka akan dianggap sebagai orang dewasa dan diperlakukan sebagai anggota klub dewasa. Mereka bisa berada di jajaran pemegang saham dan sejenisnya. Ini adalah omong kosong gila. Apalagi sekarang Taemin telah berumur 21 beberapa minggu lalu. Itu berarti dia bisa dilepaskan ke dunia orang dewasa."

Taemin juga akan menjadi seorang debutan? Itu menarik.

Bae Soo Ji tidak ada di sini. Apakah ini berarti dia telah kembali?

Jantungku berdegup kencang...

Berarti, aku harus segera pergi.

Kyuhyun memang sudah baik dan terbuka dengan keberadaanku. Tapi, dia tidak mengatakan kepadaku bahwa sesuatu telah berubah tentang rencana kepindahanku itu.

Jika meman aku harus pergi akankah kami akan tetap bertemu dan berhubungan?

Memang hubungan seperti apa yang terjadi diantara kami?

"Tarik napas, pumpkin. Itu hanya sebuah pesta sialan," kata Kibummie menenangkanku. Usapannya di rambutku membuatku sedikit tenang.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa aku mulai panik.

Inilah sebabnya mengapa aku mau menjaga jarak dengannya.

Aku tahu hari ini akan datang.

Apakah Abeoji ada di rumah hari ini?

"Jam berapa mulainya?" Aku berhasil bertanya tanpa ada hambatan di suaraku.

"Jam tujuh malam nanti. Tapi restoran akan ditutup jam lima supaya kita bisa bersiap-siap."

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan sisa donatku. Aku tidak sanggup menghabiskannya.

Hari ini akan menjadi permainan menunggu untukku.

Aku membawa ponsel di kantongku tapi aku tidak bisa mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak mau ia memberitahu kabar buruk itu melalui sms.

Jadi, aku hanya akan menunggu.

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin berbicara sebentar di ruanganku." Terdengar suara Siwon dari arah pintu.

Mataku tertuju ke mata Leeteuk yang melebar dengan keprihatinan dan Kibummie yang hanya mengedipkan mata seolah menyemangatiku.

Bagus. Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Aku berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Siwon.

Dia tidak terlihat marah.

Dia justru tersenyum ke arahku, dan itu memberikan keberanian yang aku butuhkan untuk berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia membukakan pintu untukku dan aku melangkah keluar ke koridor.

"Santai, Sungmin. Kau tidak dalam masalah. Kita hanya perlu membahas tentang malam ini."

Oh. Syukurlah.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengangguk lalu mengikutinya ke pintu di ujung lorong.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apapun secara instan. Ayahku percaya bahwa aku bekerja dari bawah sampai ke puncak. Bahkan jika aku akan mewarisi seluruh klub golf miliknya suatu hari nanti." Siwon memutar matanya saat membuka pintu kantornya dan menyuruhku masuk.

Ruangannya sebesar kamarku di rumah Kyuhyun. Ada dua jendela besar yang menghadap ke lapangan golf.

Siwon berjalan memutar untuk duduk di pinggir mejanya. Dan aku menghargai ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat ini menjadi sangat formal. Itu akan membuatku gugup.

"Pesta Debutan nanti malam. Ini adalah kegiatan tahunan di sekitar sini. Kami mengadakan acara untuk anak-anak kaya yang manja menjadi dewasa. Ini sesuatu yang menjengkelkan yang menjadikan klub ini memperoleh keuntungan lebih dari lima puluh juta dolar dari biaya, donasi dan sejenisnya. Jadi kita tidak bisa menghentikan omong kosong ini. Ibuku juga tidak mampu menghentikannya meski ia bisa. Dulu dia juga seorang debutan dan kau akan berpikir seakan dia telah dinobatkan menjadi ratu saat mendengar ibuku membicarakannya."

Dan aku tidak merasa lebih baik tentang malam ini. Penjelasan ini membuatku merasa bertambah buruk.

"Taemin sekarang berusia 21 tahun. Jadi, ia akan menjadi seorang debutan." Siwon menunjukkan sebuah daftar padaku.

"Aku melihat daftarnya dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi pendampingnya, hal ini tradisi untuk ayah peserta atau kakak lelakinya untuk mendampinginya. Pendamping pun harus dari anggota klub. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Kyuhyun, tapi aku tahu bahwa Taemin membencimu. Aku tidak menginginkan drama malam ini. Namun aku membutuhkanmu. Kau salah satu dari yang terbaik. Pertanyaannya adalah, bisakah kau melakukannya tanpa adanya suatu pertengkaran? Karena Taemin akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mencari masalah denganmu. Ini semua kembali padamu untuk mengabaikannya. Kau mungkin berkencan dengan seorang anggota klub tapi di tempat ini kau tetap seorang pelayan, pekerja. Tidak akan mengubah itu. Anggota selalu benar. Klub harus memihak Taemin jika pertengkaran itu terjadi."

Apa yang dia harapkan?

Aku bukan anak SMA. Kita semua orang dewasa.

Aku bisa mengabaikan Taemin dan Kyuhyun semalamam jika perlu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Tidak masalah." Jawabku yakin.

Siwon mengangguk cepat. "Bagus, karena bayarannya sangat bagus dan kau butuh pengalamannya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Aku meyakinkannya.

Siwon berdiri.

"Aku percaya kau bisa. Kau bisa membantu Leeteuk dan Kibum dengan sesi sarapan sekarang. Ia mungkin sedang mengutukku karena menyita waktumu."

Dengan berusaha tetap tersenyum tenang, aku pun meninggalkan ruangannya.

Yah, aku bisa. Harus bisa.

.

.

Sisa hari ini berjalan dengan cepat dan membuatku begitu sibuk dengan persiapan pesta, yang membuatku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan Taemin ataupun kembalinya Abeoji. Bahkan waktu untuk memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Benar-benar sibuk.

Sekarang aku berdiri di dapur dengan staf pelayan lain. Aku menggunakan baju pelayan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam dengan rambut yang ditata rapi dengan gel, berterima kasih atas bantuan Kibummie yang begitu baik padaku.

Dan aku mulai merasa kecemasan.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku harus menghadapi perbedaan antara Kyuhyun dan aku.

Dunianya berbeda dibandingkan duniaku.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk setiap komentar yang Taemin akan buat tentangku.

Aku bahkan sudah berbicara dengan Leeteuk hyung dan Kibummie yang akan menjadi penyekat dan menahanku dari keharusan berdekatan dengan Taemin.

Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun atau mungkin berbicara padanya, tapi aku mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

"Waktunya beraksi. Kudapan dan minuman. Kalian tahu tugas kalian. Ayo." Heechul hyung mengatur jalannya pertunjukan malam ini di dapur layaknya mandor.

Aku mengambil nampan martini dan menuju antrian di pintu.

Semua orang pergi dengan cepat dan kami semua membuat jalur yang berbeda melalui kerumunan.

Milikku setengah lingkaran searah jarum jam. Kecuali aku melihat Taemin, lalu aku berbalik berlawanan dan Kibum pergi searah jarum jam. Jika Kibum sibuk, Leeteuk hyung akan membantuku.

Ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku hanya berharap itu berhasil.

Pasangan pertama yang aku tuju bahkan tidak mempedulikanku saat mereka mengobrol dan mengambil minuman dari nampan. Itu cukup mudah.

Aku berhasil melewati beberapa kelompok lagi. Beberapa pria dan wanita yang kukenal dari lapangan golf. Mereka akan selalu mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika mereka mengenaliku, tapi hanya itu.

Setengah jalan melalui ruangan, nampanku kosong dan aku mengingat dalam hati di mana terakhir kali aku berhenti.

Aku bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk minuman lainnya.

Dan Heechul hyung sedang menungguku.

Ia mendorong nampan martini baru kearahku dan mengusirku pergi.

Aku berhasil kembali ke tempat semula, hanya harus berhenti dua kali dan memungkinkan seseorang untuk mendapatkan minuman dari nampan. Mr. Sooman memanggil namaku dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku tersenyum kembali kearahnya.

Ia memainkan delapan belas hole setiap jum'at dan sabtu. Itu membuatku takjub bahwa seorang pria 90 tahun bisa berkeliling sebaik itu. Ia juga datang untuk minum kopi dan kerang rebus Senin sampai Jum'at pagi.

Saat aku berbalik dari tersenyum, mataku terkunci dengan mata Kyuhyun.

Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat kearahnya meskipun aku tahu ia disini.

Itu adalah malam besar Taemin. Kyuhyun tidak akan melewatkannya.

Tidak ada alasan untuknya.

Taemin memang jahat, tapi ia adik Kyuhyun. Dan akulah yang dia benci. Bukan Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedih dan senyum kecilnya terlihat dipaksakan.

Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Paling tidak ia melihat ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku harapkan darinya.

Pasangan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung menyapa dan memberitahuku jika mereka merindukanku di lapangan golf. Dan aku mengatakan aku merindukan mereka juga. Lalu aku kembali ke dapur untuk nampan lain.

Heechul hyung mendorong sebuah nampan dengan sampanye ke arahku, "Ayo, ayo, cepat," ia sedikit membentak. Sangat bersemangat.

Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa dengan nampan penuh gelas sampanye.

Setelah di ruangan pesta aku mulai ke jalan yang sama melalui anggota yang tenggelam dalam percakapan dan tak memperdulikanku.

Aku lebih menyukai ini. Aku tidak merasa gelisah.

Tawa familiar Eunhyuk menarik perhatianku dan aku berbalik untuk mencarinya. Aku tidak melihat ia di dapur sebelumnya. Aku mengira Heechul tidak menginginkan dia bekerja hari ini. Atau Siwon yang tidak menginginkannya.

Eunhyuk tidak berpakaian seperti kami. Ia menggunakan setelan formal yang mewah dan pasti mahal, dengan rambutnya yang ditata rapi.

Ia menoleh dan menatap mataku, lalu ia menyeringai lebar. Aku melihat ia bergegas kearahku.

"Bisakah kau percaya kalau aku di sini sebagai tamu?" Eunhyuk bertanya, melihat ke sekeliling kami dengan kagum kemudian kembali melihatku.

Aku menggeleng karena aku tidak bisa percaya.

"Saat Donghae datang ke apartemenku, berlutut dan memohon padaku semalam, aku memberitahunya kalau ia menginginkan aku sebagai pacarnya ia harus memperlihatkannya di depan umum. Ia setuju dan yah, kau melihatnya. Segala sesuatunya menjadi benar-benar panas di apartemenku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, disinilah aku," desahnya senang.

Donghae telah bersikap jantan. Baguslah.

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Donghae yang tengah mengawasi kami. Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk menyetujui. Ia memberiku seringai kecil sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Aku senang akhirnya ia mendapat akal sehatnya," balasku.

Eunhyuk meremas lenganku. "Terima kasih," ia berbisik.

Eunhyuk tidak memiliki alasan untuk berterima kasih padaku, tapi aku hanya tersenyum.

"Pergilah bersenang-senang. Aku harus mengantar habis ini semua sebelum sepupumu datang kesini dan mendapatiku sedang mengobrol."

"Okay. Meskipun aku berharap kau juga bisa menikmatinya sepertiku." Matanya melirik melewati bahuku.

Aku tahu ia sedang melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun disini dan ia mengabaikanku di depan semua orang ini.

Ia melakukannya demi Taemin, tapi apakah itu membuatnya merasa lebih baik?

Perlahan-lahan aku tersadar. Aku akan menjadi seperti Eunhyuk.

"Aku butuh uang jadi aku bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggalku sendiri," ujarku dengan sebuah senyuman terpaksa.

"Pergilah berbaur," aku mendorong Eunhyuk dan berjalan pergi ke kelompok orang berikutnya.

Mata Kyuhyun mengikutiku, mengirimkan sensasi membakar ke leherku.

Aku tahu Kyuhyun memperhatikanku.

Aku tidak harus berbalik dan melihatnya untuk membuktikan.

Apakah ia baru saja menyadari situasi kami seperti yang kualami ini?

Aku meragukannya.

Ia seorang pria straight dan playboy.

Aku sudah bersikap murahan.

Aku juga seorang munafik terbesar di dunia.

Sekarang aku merasa bersalah memarahi dan mengasihani Eunhyuk.

Sampanye terakhir meninggalkan nampanku dan aku berjalan kembali melalui kerumunan, berhati-hati untuk tidak mendekati Kyuhyun atau Taemin. Aku bahkan tidak melirik kearah mereka. Aku masih punya harga diri. Aku hanya harus berhenti tiga kali pada tamu untuk meletakkan gelas kosong mereka pada nampanku saat aku bergegas kembali ke dapur dengan selamat.

"Bagus kau kembali. Ambil nampan ini. Kita butuh makanan di luar sana sebelum mereka minum terlalu banyak dan kita punya pemabuk mengacau di tangan kita," kata Heechul hyung, menyodorkan nampan yang aku tidak tahu isinya.

Mereka juga bau.

Aku mengernyitkan hidungku dan menjauhkan nampan itu dariku. Heechul hyung tertawa melihat responku.

"Itu escargot, siput. Mereka menjijikkan tapi orang-orang ini berpikir mereka makanan yang lezat. Tahan baunya dan pergilah."

Aku rasa perutku berputar.

Tapi aku harus bisa melakukannya tanpa memberikan penjelasan itu.

Escargot akan menjadi deskripsi yang cukup. Bergaya Eropa ya?

Ketika aku sampai di pintu masuk ballroom aku memantapkan diri dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikir tentang siput yang aku berikan untuk dimakan orang-orang atau fakta bahwa Kyuhyun ada di sana berpura-pura ia tidak mengenalku sama sekali.

Setelah aku menghabiskan dua malam terakhir di tempat tidurnya dan mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan manisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon bertanya saat aku berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Ia berada disampingku dan terlihat khawatir.

"Ya. Kecuali kenyataan bahwa aku memberi orang-orang siput untuk dimakan," jawabku.

Siwon terkekeh, mengambil satu dari nampanku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus mencoba satu. Ini benar-benar enak. Apalagi direndam di bawang putih dan mentega."

Perutku berputar lagi dan aku menggeleng. Membuat Siwon tertawa keras.

"Kau selalu membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih menarik, Sungmin-ah," ia berkata, sambil membungkuk kearah telingaku. "Aku minta maaf tentang Kyuhyun. Sekedar catatan, jika kau memilihku kau tidak akan kerja malam ini. Kau akan berada di lenganku."

Aku merasa wajahku merona.

Sudah cukup mengetahui bahwa aku adalah rahasia kecilnya, tapi bahwa orang lain yang mengetahuinya itu memalukan.

Bagaimanapun, aku menginginkan Kyuhyun. Sangat menginginkannya.

Well, memang aku mendapat apa yang kuharapkan.

"Aku butuh uang. Aku sebentar lagi mampu mendapat tempat tinggalku sendiri," aku terus terang memberitahu Siwon.

Siwon memberiku anggukan singkat dan senyum simpatik sebelum berbalik untuk menyambut tamu yang lebih tua yang kebetulan lewat.

Aku mengambil momen itu untuk pergi.

Aku punya siput untuk memberi makan orang-orang.

Aku bertatapan dengan Leeteuk dan ia mengedip meyakinkan padaku. Ia sibuk mengurus sisi ruangan Kyuhyun dengan cerdas. Aku bahkan tidak mendekat kearahnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah padaku saat aku datang di kelompoknya. Senyumnya hilang saat ia melihat ke makanan dalam nampanku.

"Apa itu?" ia bertanya ketakutan.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu," aku memberitahunya, membuat Donghae dan seorang pria yang aku tidak begitu kukenal tertawa.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau melewatkannya," Donghae memberitahu Eunhyuk sambil menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan menariknya lebih dekat ke sisinya dengan mesra.

Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smilenya kearah Donghae dan memamerkan segala kemesraan manis padaku.

Aku bergegas ke kelompok berikutnya.

Rambut pirang, itu terlihat akrab. Aku butuh satu detik untuk mendatanginya. Racun jahat di senyumnya mengingatkanku persis di mana aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Ia yang mengejar Siwon di rumah Kyuhyun pada malam pesta Taemin. Dan aku menjadi hot news berkat dirinya dan Siwon.

"Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" katanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya menjauh dari pasangan yang berbicara padanya dan fokus padaku.

"Aku tebak Siwon memutuskan kau lebih cocok berkerja padanya daripada berkencan dengannya." Ia terkikik dan menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut pirangnya terayun.

"Aku bersumpah, ini akan membuat malamku menyenangkan." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan membalikkan nampanku.

Siput-siput turun ke depan bajuku diikuti dengan nampan yang terjatuh keras di lantai. Aku terlalu tercengang untuk bergerak atau bicara.

Semua orang di ruang pesta langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada kami.

"Oh dan lihat dia sangat kikuk. Siwonnie harus pilih-pilih tentang karyawannya," pria jahat itu itu mendesis penuh kebencian.

"Oh tuhanku Sungminnie! Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kibummie datang dari belakangku menyadarkanku dari keterkejutan. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang nampan dia langsung membantuku menyingkirkan siput yang masih menempel di pakaianku.

Dan kemudian Kibummie melakukan hal tak terduga yang mengejutkan semua orang di ruangan pesta.

Kibummie melemparkan isi nampan yang di bawanya pada si pirang.

Dan sama seperti diriku, si pirang pun bermandikan siput-siput menjijikan itu.

Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu mahalnya.

Hum, 1-1 untukku. Dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada Kibummieku yang baik.

Si pirang langsung menjerit sambil melotot marah pada Kibum yang tetap setia berdiri disisiku.

"Minggir!" perintah suara berat yang langsung kukenali.

Kepalaku terangkat untuk menemukan Kyuhyun mendorong melewati beberapa orang dengan si rambut pirang yang masih berteriak marah mengutuk perbuatan Kibummie.

Kyuhyun marah. Tidak salah lagi.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggangku dan mengamati wajahku sesaat. Aku tidak yakin untuk apa. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya pelan.

Aku mengangguk, tidak yakin bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Pembuluh darah di lehernya sekali lagi menegang dibalik kulitnya saat menelan ludah. Ia nyaris tidak memutar kepalanya memandang pada si rambut pirang. "Jangan mendekati aku dan dia lagi. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan tenang yang mematikan.

Mata si pirang itu melebar. "Buat apa kau marah padaku? Dia yang kikuk. Ia menumpahkan seisi nampan ke dirinya sendiri. Dan lihatlah yang diperbuat rekannya yang bodoh itu. Dia mempermalukanku. Apa urusannya denganku!"

Tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat pinggangku. "Jika kau mengucapkan satu kata lagi aku akan mengancam untuk mencabut semua sumbanganku dari klub ini sampai kau dikawal keluar. Secara permanen."

Si pirang itu terkesiap, "Tapi aku teman Taemin, hyung. His best friend. Kau tidak akan melakukannya padaku. Apalagi untuk pelayan sewaan." Cibiran kekanak-kanakan dalam suaranya terdengar aneh untuk seorang pria yang sudah dianggap dewasa. "Coba saja!" tantangnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku lakukan Henry." Balas Kyuhyun tegas.

Si pirang melongo tak percaya. Dirinya terlihat semakin mengerikan dengan tubuh berlumur siput.

Kyuhyun membelaku? Dari teman Taemin? Wow!

Kyuhyun kembali menatapku. "Kau ikut denganku."‖

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk merespon sebelum ia membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang bahuku. "Aku bersamanya Kim Kibum. Ia baik-baik saja. Terima kasih. Kembalilah ke posisimu." Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya di sekitar pinggangku. "Hati-hati siputnya, mereka licin."

Dapat ku lihat Kibum yang memberikan tanda pada 2 orang pelayan yang bergegas masuk ke ruangan dengan perlengkapan untuk membersihkan kekacauan.

Musik tidak berhenti tapi tempat ini menjadi tenang.

Perlahan-lahan, orang-orang mulai berbicara lagi dan melupakan yang terjadi tadi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan si pirang selanjutnya. Aku tetap mengarahkan mataku ke pintu keluar dan menunggu sampai aku bisa keluar dari ballroom ini dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Jika sebelumnya orang-orang di sini tidak tahu kami sudah berhubungan seks, mereka tahu sekarang.

Dia baru saja menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia peduli padaku tapi ia tidak benar-benar ingin berjalan dengan aku di lengannya.

Semua kata-kata manisnya bullshit!

Dadaku terasa sakit.

Aku butuh jarak dari dia.

Sudah waktunya aku belajar untuk merangkak kembali ke dunia kecilku di mana aku mempercayai diriku dan hanya aku. Tidak ada orang lain.

Setelah kami keluar dari ballroom dan jauh dari mata yang ingin tahu, aku melangkah menjauh dari kyuhyun dan menjaga jarak diantara kami. Aku menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada dan menatap kakiku.

Aku tidak yakin apakah memandangnya merupakan sesuatu yang baik atau bukan.

Aku tidak mengambil waktu untuk menikmati betapa indah ia terlihat dalam tuksedo hitam.

Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Sekarang ia berdiri disini di depanku, yang berpakaian seperti seharusnya, dimana aku dengan pakaian pelayan yang berlumur minyak siput.

Perbedaan besar diantara dunia kami sangat jelas.

"Sungmin-ah, Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mengira sesuatu seperti itu akan terjadi. Aku bahkan tak tahu dia punya masalah denganmu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Taemin tentang hal ini. Aku punya perasaan Taemin ada hubungannya dengan ini dan..."

"Si rambut pirang itu membenciku karena Siwon tertarik padaku. Taemin tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini dan begitu pula dirimu."

Kyuhyun tidak langsung membalas kata-kataku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Apakah Siwon masih merayumu?"

Apakah ia baru saja menanyakan itu padaku?

Aku berdiri di depannya berlumur siput dan mentega dan ia bertanya padaku apakah beberapa pria menggodaku?

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan.

Itu saja.

Sudah cukup.

Aku berbalik dan kembali ke dapur. Kyuhyun tidak membiarkanku menjauh. Tangannya terulur dan meraih lenganku.

"Sungminnie, tunggu. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan itu. Itu bukan masalah sekarang. Aku mau memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan membantumu membersihkan diri." Suaranya terdengar sedih saat ia mengatakan bagian akhir.

Aku mendesah dan berbalik dan bertemu tatapannya saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi ke dapur dan melihat apakah aku masih punya pekerjaan. Aku sudah diperingatkan oleh Siwon pagi ini bahwa sesuatu seperti ini mungkin terjadi dan itu akan menjadi kesalahanku. Jadi, saat ini aku punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada kau yang tiba-tiba merasa perlu bersikap posesif padaku. Ini sangat konyol! Karena kau telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengabaikanku sampai peristiwa ini terjadi. Kau sangat mengenalku Kyuhyun! Pilih salah satu pihak. Aku atau adikmu? Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang manis namun membuatku sakit." Luka pada suaraku tidak mudah untuk disembunyikan.

Aku menyentak lenganku lepas dari tangannya dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

"Kau sedang bekerja. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" pembelaannya membuat aku berhenti.

"Mengakuimu akan memberikan alasan Taemin untuk menyerangmu. Aku melindungimu."

Fakta dari pengakuannya menjelaskan satu hal.

Taemin adalah prioritasnya.

Ia mengabaikanku untuk membuat Taemin senang. Aku menduganya tentu saja.

Aku hanya selingannya. Sedangkan Taemin adiknya.

Ia benar lebih memilih Taemin daripada aku.

Bagaimana ia bisa melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang lebih saat aku pergi ke tempat tidurnya dengan mudah?

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun. Kau mengabaikanku dan telah mencegah Taemin menyerangku. Aku hanya seseorang yang kau tiduri dua malam terakhir sebagai selingan dari gadis-gadismu itu. Segala sesuatunya menganggap aku tidak spesial. Aku hanya eksperimenmu kan? Kau tidak benar-benar gay. Kau akan malu untuk mengakuinya."

Aku tidak menunggunya untuk mengelak lagi. Aku berlari ke pintu dapur dan membantingnya sebelum air mata yang menggenangi mataku terjatuh.

.

.

"Whoa, my sweety!" Leeteuk hyung berkata sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk menangkapku saat aku menghambur memasuki dapur.

Sebuah cegukan terlontar dan aku menelan kembali isakanku.

"Yang terjadi di sana tadi cukup brutal tapi bisa saja lebih buruk lagi. Setidaknya Kibum datang disaat yang tepat untuk mengurusnya, dan Kyuhyun datang untuk menyelamatkanmu." Leeteuk hyung menepuk pelan punggungku dan memelukku.

Aku tidak ingin Leeteuk mengetahui betapa murahannya diriku. Aku tak mampu mengatakan padanya bahwa airmata ini disebabkan karena aku adalah rahasia kecil kotor dari seorang pria kaya raya. Bukan karena seorang pria jalang yang telah menumpahkan makanan ke seluruh tubuhku di ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

"Kembalilah kesana, hyung. Kita membutuhkan lebih banyak penyaji di ruangan itu. Aku akan berbicara dengan Sungmin." Siwon berkata ketika dia berjalan masuk ke dapur.

Leeteuk hyung memelukku dengan erat sekali lagi kemudian cemberut pada Siwon sebelum mengambil nampannya dan berjalan mengarah ke pintu. "Kau bersikap baiklah pada pumpkinku," ujar Leeteuk hyung saat dia melewati Siwon.

Siwon tidak menjawab.

Dia hanya mengamatiku.

Aku kira inilah saatnya 'this is your fault. You must be fired'.

"Aku telah memperingatkanmu mengenai Taemin dan itu bahkan bukan merupakan kesalahan Kyuhyun bahwa seorang jalang pencemburu menyerangmu," Siwon menggeram dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik. "Aku minta maaf, Sungmin-ah. Semua ini salahku. Aku tidak mengira dia mampu melakukan ini. Dia adalah mantan pacar tidak waras yang sepertinya tidak mampu aku goyahkan."

Dia tidak memecatku?

Aku bersandar ke meja dapur di belakangku untuk menghirup napas panjang.

"Dan akibat drama yang telah terjadi, aku tak ingin kau kembali kesana. Kau bisa tinggal di sini dan membantu Ryeowook menyiapkan nampan-nampan saja. Aku akan memastikan kau mendapat jumlah bayaran yang sama dengan yang kau hasilkan jika kau bekerja di luar."

"Terima kasih. Tapi bolehkah aku berganti pakaian?" Tanyaku, aku harus menyingkirkan semua kotoran yang menempel padaku.

Siwon tersenyum, "Ya. Pergi dan ambillah salah satu pakaian lapanganmu dari kantor. Malam ini kita telah menggunakan seluruh seragam tambahan penyaji."

"Atau kau bisa menggunakan pakaian koki. Ada satu dilokerku. Tidak ku kunci. Kurasa ukuran kita sama." Sahut Ryeowook dari balik penggorengan.

Aku tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih padanya.

Aku menegakkan diri dari posisi bersandarku di meja dapur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun aku teringat Kibummie. Dia telah membelaku, mungkin dia akan terlibat masalah.

"Siwon-ssi," aku berbalik menghadapnya, "kau... tidak akan memecat Kibummie kan?"

Siwon menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia hanya berusaha membelaku. Kau memaafkanku, jadi..."

Siwon memberikanku senyuman yang menenangkan.

"Tenanglah. Dia tahu apa yang telah dia perbuat. Dan yah... sejujurnya tadi cukup menghibur, yang dilakukan Kibum maksudku." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Siwon memang baik, dan aku senang Kibummie aman.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Kita akan baik-baik saja di sini jika kau butuh istirahat." Siwon berseru ketika aku keluar dari dapur. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa berbalik.

Well, aku hampir di pecat dan kini tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai.

.

Saat aku berjalan keluar, aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Taemin berdiri di lorong, nampaknya sedang dalam adu argumen yang panas.

Taemin mengirimkan tatapan sedingin es kearahku.

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi frustrasi di wajah Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya menyebabkan kesedihan baginya. Aku tidak mau melihat kejadian ini.

Mereka bisa terlibat dalam perselisihan keluarga namun pada akhirnya akan menyelesaikannya.

Setelah malam ini, aku seharusnya sudah memiliki cukup uang untuk pindah keluar. Besok aku akan menemukan tempat tinggal karena tidur seatap dengan Kyuhyun sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Aku memutar dan membuka pintu yang menuju keluar.

"Sungmin, tunggu!" Kyuhyun berseru.

"Biarkan dia pergi, hyung!" seru Taemin.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Kyuhyun.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan aku berusaha menghalangi apa yang mungkin akan kudengar. Aku tidak perlu berpikir atau bahkan mempertimbangkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan memperjuangkanku.

Pintu mengayun terbuka dan Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari sana. "Lee Sungmin! Kumohon tunggu! Bicaralah padaku," dia memohon.

Kuhentikan langkahku dan memandang ketika dia berlari kencang untuk berdiri di depanku.

Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan padanya. Aku telah mengatakan semuanya.

"Maafkan aku. Namun kau salah, Sungminnie. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu di sana. Tanyalah pada semua orang. Mataku tidak pernah lepas darimu. Jika ada pertanyaan dalam benak siapa pun mengenai bagaimana perasaanku padamu, dengan kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa berpaling darimu selama kau berjalan berkeliling dalam ruangan itu, pasti menjadi jawabannya," Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan mengusap rambutnya lalu menggumamkan makian. "Kemudian aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu ketika kau melihat Eunhyuk bersama Donghae. Sesuatu di dalam diriku terkoyak. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan tapi aku menyadari kesalahan malam ini. Kau seharusnya tidak di sana melayani semua orang. Kau semestinya ada di sisiku. Aku menginginkan kau ada di sisiku. Aku merasa amat gugup menanti siapa saja yang akan berbuat salah padamu sehingga aku lupa untuk bernapas hampir sepanjang waktu. Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Kyuhyun meraih dan menjalarkan jemarinya pada tanganku yang terkepal. "Jika kau bisa memaafkanku, aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku menyayangi Taemin. Namun aku sudah cukup berusaha menyenangkannya. Dia adikku dan memiliki beberapa masalah yang harus dia selesaikan. Aku telah memberitahunya bahwa aku akan bercerita segalanya padamu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukatakan padamu." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku berurusan dengan fakta bahwa kau mungkin akan pergi menjauh dariku begitu kau tahu semua permasalahannya dan tidak akan pernah melihat ke belakang. Hal itu amat sangat menakutkanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kita namun sejak pertama kali aku menjatuhkan pandangan padamu aku tahu kau akan mengubah duniaku. Aku sempat ketakutan. Semakin aku memperhatikanmu semakin kau membuatku tertarik. Aku tidak bisa merasa cukup dekat denganmu. Dan kuakui Sungmin, kini aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Dia telah siap membuka diri padaku dan membiarkanku masuk.

Dia tidak hanya memanfaatkanku.

Dia mencintaiku!

Aku bukan hanya selingan yang ingin di tidurinya kemudian dia campakkan.

Dia telah siap membiarkanku masuk ke dunianya yang penuh rahasia.

Dia ingin memilikiku!

Hatiku telah menyerah.

Aku telah berusaha menahan diri dan berjuang keras agar Kyuhyun tidak mengambil alih. Tetap saja, dia berusaha untuk memilikinya.

Melihatnya sedemikian rapuh merupakan kendali terakhir. Aku tidak mampu menahan diri lagi.

I had fallen to far.

"Oke," jawabku. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikatakan. Dia telah memilikiku.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Oke?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Oke. Jika kau memang sangat ingin memilikiku hingga kau bersedia membuka diri padaku, dan kau telah jatuh cinta, maka oke."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya.

Itu terlalu dini.

Seringaian kecil terbentuk di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru saja membuka jiwaku dan menyatakan cinta padamu dan yang kudapatkan hanya sebuah kata 'oke' ?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku mengendikkan bahu, "kau telah mengatakan semua yang ingin aku dengar. Sekarang aku telah terperangkap. Kau mendapatkanku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan suara tawa rendah yang seksi dan menarikku untuk mendekat. "Aku berpikir berhubungan seks di lubang keenam belas yang terletak di samping danau pasti menyenangkan."

Kumiringkan kepalaku seakan aku sedang mempertimbangkannya.

"Hmmm...masalahannya adalah aku seharusnya berganti pakaian dan kembali bekerja di dapur sepanjang malam."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat. "Sial."

Aku mendaratkan ciuman pada rahangnya. "Kau memiliki seorang adik yang harus kau temani," aku mengingatkannya.

Lengan Kyuhyun mengetat disekelilingku. "Yang dapat kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah berada di dalam dirimu. Mendekapmu erat padaku dan mendengarmu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang seksi."

Oh! Ya ampun! Degup jantungku meningkat oleh pemikiran itu.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Kyuhyun menggunakan seks sebagai cara mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Dan memang hanya saat kami bercinta, dia akan menjadi Kyuhyun yang berbeda namun tanpa kepura-puraan. Kyuhyun yang mencintaiku dan yang ku cintai.

"Jika saja aku dapat melepaskan dirimu dengan mudah, aku akan membawamu ke kantor itu dan merapatkanmu ke dinding dan menenggelamkan diriku didalammu. Namun aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks cepat denganmu. Kau membuatku sangat kecanduan. Dan aku tak bisa berpura-pura dengan perasaanku saat didalammu."

Penjelasannya membuatku sulit bernapas dan memegang erat bahunya.

"Gantilah pakaianmu. Aku akan berdiri di luar sini agar aku tidak tergoda. Nanti akan kutemani kembali ke dapur." Kyuhyun berkata sambil perlahan melepaskanku.

Aku membutuhkan waktu sejenak untuk mendapatkan kembali kendali atas diriku sebelum aku melepaskan lengannya. Lalu aku berbalik dan terburu-buru memasuki ruang ganti.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 4 pagi.

Aku melangkah tersaruk-saruk menembus kegelapan dini hari dan menuju ke arah trukku.

Kunyalakan mesin trukku dan mengarah ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak perlu kembali bekerja hari ini jadi aku bisa tidur. Aku pun tidak perlu menemukan apartemen lagi.

Ketika aku tiba, aku menatap keatas melihat bahwa lampu masih menyala di kamar Kyuhyun. Bagian atas rumah terlihat terang dibandingkan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti sisa rumah tersebut.

Pintu depan tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk dan dengan perlahan menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Kyuhyun masih terjaga atau dia tertidur dengan lampu menyala? Apakah aku harus ke kamarnya atau kamarku?

Aku berjalan menuju ke tangga dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di lantai bersandar pada pintu kamar dan menatap langsung ke arahku. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

Ketika matanya menemukan mataku dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku.

Aku bertemu dengannya di pertengahan jalan.

Dia terlihat putus asa. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu di atas. Sekarang," dia berkata dengan suara tegang.

Degup jantungku meningkat.

Apakah ada seseorang yang terluka?

Apakah Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?

Aku tergesa-gesa mengikuti di belakangnya.

Dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Dia tidak pernah menguncinya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tangannya sudah bergerilya di tubuhku bahkan sebelum kami menaiki tangga. Seolah-olah seorang pria liar yang telah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menjalarkan tangannya menuruni pinggulku dan melewati pantatku kemudian naik lagi. Dengan tergesa dia melepas seragam kokiku.

"Kyu, apa yang," aku baru akan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi namun dia langsung menciumku dan lidahnya juga meluncur masuk.

Tangannya menemukan kaitan celana panjangku, disentakkannya hingga terbuka dan langsung didorongnya kebawah.

Geraman kelaparan kecil yang dibuatnya mengakibatkan tubuhku bereaksi. Aku mulai merasakan ketegangan diantara kedua kakiku dan denyutan yang mendamba.

Kyuhyun mendorongku terbaring pada tangga dan menyentak lepas sepatuku serta meloloskan celana panjang beserta celana dalamku kemudian mencengkeram kedua lututku dan dipisahkannya. Aku tidak sempat berpikir apapun karena mulutnya menyelimuti milikku, lidahnya menjilati sekeliling dan sesekali menghisap ujungnya.

Akibat seks liar yang kami lakukan malam sebelumnya milikku masih sangat sensitif dan mudah menegang. Bagian belakangku pun langsung berkedut, mendambakan dirinya untuk mengisiku.

Aku pun hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya.

"Kyu, aku.. agh... Kyuh... ah... ah... Kyuhyun!"

Sambil bertumpu pada siku, aku mengamati ketika dia menghujani sepanjang pahaku dengan ciuman kemudian melahap milikku lagi membuatku terengah-engah dan memohon.

"Kyuh... ah... ehm... ahn..hnn..."

"Milikku. Ini milikku," gumamnya berulang-ulang seperti pria yang sedang kerasukan saat dia melahap milikku.

Dia menghisap dengan rakus. Membuatku tak berhenti mendesah dan mengerang.

Dia menjalarkan tangannya ke sekeliling milikku, mengocoknya cepat sambil membelai back holeku yang langsung berkedut merespon sentuhannya. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya langsung ke mataku, "Milikku. Si mungil ini adalah milikku, Sungmin... milikmu yang sempit ini juga milikku."

Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya asalkan dia membuatku mencapai orgasme. Namun aku lebih menginginkan dia berada di dalamku.

"Katakan semua ini milikku," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk dan Kyuhyun menyelipkan satu jari masuk ke dalamku.

"AGH! KYUH!"

"Katakan bahwa ini milikku," ulangnya.

"Semua milikmu! Sekarang kumohon Kyu, sentuh aku! Miliki aku!" rengekku seakan kelaparan akan dirinya.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar lalu dia berdiri dan melepaskan kancing piyama yang dia kenakan.

Ereksinya berdiri tegak.

"Malam ini aku takkan menahan diri. Aku akan merasakanmu seutuhnya," ujarnya sambil menaikkan lututku dan langsung menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga miliknya berada di mulut back holeku.

Dia tidak menghujamku seperti yang kuperkirakan. Kyuhyun bergerak dengan pelan.

"Apakah ini menyakitkan?" tanyanya sambil menahan tubuhnya di atasku.

Sejujurnya terasa sedikit sakit karena tanpa peregangan dan pelumas, namun aku tidak akan mengakuinya. Aku menginginkannya tanpa kendali. "Ini terasa nikmat," aku meyakinkan dia.

Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan dengan perlahan menarik miliknya keluar. "Tangga ini terlalu keras untukmu. Kemarilah." Dia membungkuk dan meraupku ke lengannya dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah dibopong siapapun dan dapat kukatakan bahwa ini adalah pengalaman yang sempurna. Dada telanjang Kyuhyun yang sedang menggendongku luar biasa.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" dia bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada hidung dan kelopak mataku.

"Ya," jawabku.

Dia berhenti di samping ranjang dan dengan perlahan menurunkanku hingga kakiku menyentuh lantai.

"Berbalik, membungkuk dan baringkan dadamu mendatar di tempat tidur. Letakkan tangan diatas kepalamu dan biarkan buttmu terangkat di udara."

Um... oke.

Aku tidak menanyakan alasannya karena aku sudah mengerti maksudnya.

Doggy Style. Posisi itu akan membuatnya bisa masuk lebih dalam. Hanya dengan membayangkannya membuatku semakin terangsang.

Dengan tetap menjejakkan kakiku di lantai, aku membungkuk ke depan dan berbaring di ranjang dengan posisi seperti permintaannya.

Tangannya merayap diatas buttku dan dia mengeluarkan suara puas di dalam tenggorokannya. "Kau memiliki butt paling sempurna dan indah yang pernah ku lihat.‖satu-satunya butt pria yang akan ku lihat dan ku masuki."

Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pinggulku, perlahan dia menarikku mundur dan memasukiku. Dengan posisi ini dia terkubur jauh lebih dalam.

"Agh! Kyuh..."‖Aku berteriak ketika merasakan sekilas rasa nyeri dari kedalaman yang telah dicapainya. Dalam dan penuh. Dan langsung mencapai sweet spotku.

"Sial, aku merasa sangat dalam," raungnya.

Lalu dia menarik keluar perlahan dan pinggulnya mulai bergerak.

Aku mencengkeram sprei saat tubuhku tersentak ke depan dan belakang.

"Ahh... Kyuh... aku... uuhh... ahn... aahah..."

Kyuhyun bergerak semakin cepat dan dalam.

Aku merasa akan mencapai klimaks. Kakiku bergetar merasakan kenikmatan dari setiap hujamannya yang dalam.

Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun menyelip turun hingga menyentuh milikku yang membesar dan berkedut keras. Dia mulai membelainya dan mengocok seirama tusukannya membuatku langsung klimaks.

"Ya Tuhan, sangat banyak..." katanya sambil terengah.

Kakiku menjadi kaku saat orgasme menyapuku. Aku pun berusaha melepaskan diri karena tak mampu menanggung sensasi dari Kyuhyun yang masih terus menerus membelaiku dan mempercepat hujamannya membuat milikku kembali menegang.

Terlalu banyak kenikmatan sehingga terasa menyakitkan.

Sebelum aku bisa memohon belas kasihan, tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku dan dia menghujam dengan cepat dan dalam.

"GAAAAH" Kyuhyun dan aku berteriak bersamaan dan kami ambruk ke ranjang saat mencapai orgasme bersama.

"Ugh, Sungminnie... jika saja kau tahu betapa menakjubkannya buttmu terlihat sekarang,‖sangat seksi..." ujarnya dengan suara terengah-engah.

Kuputar kepalaku ke samping karena tidak sanggup mengangkatnya dan aku memandangnya. "Kenapa?"

Sebuah kekehan rendah menderu dari dalam dadanya. "Katakan saja aku perlu membersihkanmu. Aku keluar sangat banyak..."

Kesadaranku muncul dan rasa hangat pada buttku yang sebelumnya tidak kuperhatikan tiba-tiba saja mendapat perhatianku.

Sebuah cekikikan terlepas dan kubenamkan wajahku di tempat tidur.

Aku terbaring disana, mendengarkan ketika dia menyalakan air dan kemudian berjalan kembali kearahku. Kehangatan dari handuk kecil saat dia menyekaku untuk membersihkan cairan spermanya terasa menyenangkan dan perlahan aku mulai tertidur.

Aku kelelahan.

Aku bertanya-tanya akankah aku bangun lagi?

.

.

Aku sendirian.

Aku melindungi mata dari sinar matahari pagi dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini. Itu mengejutkan.

Aku duduk dan melihat jam. Hampir pukul sepuluh.

Tidak heran dia tidak di sini.

Aku kesiangan.

Hari ini kami harus berbicara. Dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya dan aku pun jujur akan perasaanku padanya. Dan semalam kami melakukan hubungan seks yang menakjubkan. Aku butuh kata-kata sekarang.

Aku berdiri dan menemukan celana pendek serta kaus yang ku kira milik Kyuhyun terletak di ujung tempat tidur. Aku mengenakannya dan menuju lantai bawah. Aku sudah siap untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Pintu lorong di sisi keluarga terbuka. Aku membeku. Apa artinya?

Pintu itu selalu tertutup.

Lalu aku mendengar suara-suara. Aku berjalan menuju tangga kedua dan mendengarkan. Dan suara yang terdengar melalui tangga dari ruang tamu membuatku terdiam.

Abeoji. Dia sudah pulang.

Aku mengambil langkah pertama dan berhenti.

Bisakah aku menghadapinya? Akankah dia menyuruhku pergi? Apakah dia tahu aku telah tidur dengan Kyuhyun? Akankah Taemin akan membuat ibunya membenciku juga? Beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku.

Abeojiku menyebut namaku dan aku tahu bahwa harus turun ke sana dan menghadapi ini.

Apapun yang akan terjadi.

Aku memaksa diriku turun setiap langkah. Aku berhasil menyeberangi foyer dan berhenti setelah aku bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas. Aku harus tahu dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Aku tidak percaya, Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tahu siapa dia? Apa artinya ia bagi keluarga ini?" Itu Eomma Kyuhyun yang berbicara. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku menduganya.

"Kau tidak bisa melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab padanya. Pada saat itu dia bahkan belum lahir. Ibu tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lalui. Apa yang telah DIA lakukan padanya untuk dilalui."‖Suara Kyuhyun terdengar murka.

Aku mulai berjalan ke pintu tapi berhenti sejenak.

Tunggu. Apa arti diriku dalam keluarga ini? Siapa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Jangan merasa tinggi dan hebat. Kau adalah orang yang pergi dan mengantarkannya untukku. Jadi apa pun yang dia lakukan dan dilaluinya," suara Abeoji membentak, "kau yang memulai semuanya. Kemudian kau menidurinya? Sungguh Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sama seperti ayahmu. Sungmin itu pria, demi Tuhan!"

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih kusen pintu untuk bersandar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi napasku menjadi pendek. Aku bisa merasakan panik tumbuh di dadaku.

"Ingat siapa pemilik rumah ini, Eomma," peringatan Kyuhyun sangat jelas.

Eommanya mengeluarkan suara decakan yang nyaring. "Bisakah kau percaya ini? Dia melawanku demi seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Yeobo, kau harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Hening.

Lalu terdengar Abeojiku berdeham. "Ini rumahnya, Sooji-ya. Aku tidak bisa memaksa dia untuk melakukan apa pun. Seharusnya aku dapat menduganya. Dia begitu mirip dengan Eommanya."

"Apa maksudmu?!"‖terdengar wanita itu meraung.

Abeojiku mendesah, "Kita sudah melalui ini sebelumnya. Alasan aku meninggalkanmu untuknya karena dia punya sisi itu yang menarikku padanya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya-"

"Aku TAHU itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kau sangat menginginkan dia sehingga kau meninggalkan aku yang sedang hamil dengan setumpuk undangan pernikahan yang dibatalkan."

"Sweetheart, tenanglah. Aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya menjelaskan bahwa Sungmin memiliki kharisma Eommanya. Tidak mungkin untuk tidak merasa tertarik padanya, meskipun dia seorang pria. Dan dia juga, begitu polos...‖seperti Eommanya. Dia tidak bisa menahan kepolosannya itu."

"ARGH! Kapankah perempuan itu akan meninggalkan aku? Apakah alien albino itu akan selalu menghancurkan hidupku?! Dia telah meninggal dunia! Pria yang kucintai akhirnya kembali dan uri Taemin akhirnya memiliki ayahnya, kau Minho-ya. Tapi, kau menidurinya, Kyu! Pria jalang itu!"

"Bae Soo Ji!" Abeojiku membentak.

Tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak mampu bergerak.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Aku masih bermimpi. Itu yang terjadi. Aku belum terbangun.

Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat memaksa diri untuk bangun dari mimpi yang gila dan membingungkan ini.

"Satu kata lagi tentang dia dan aku akan mengusirmu keluar." Nada suara Kyuhyun dingin dan keras.

Oke, ini nyata. Mereka tengah berdebat.

Dan mereka membicarakan aku dan Eommaku.

"Sooji-ya, Bae Sooji, tenanglah. Sungmin anakku yang baik. Dia berada di sini bukanlah akhir dari dunia. Dia membutuhkan tempat tinggal. Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu. Aku tahu kau benci Hyesun, tapi dia dulu adalah sahabat terdekatmu. Kalian berdua telah bersahabat sejak kalian masih anak-anak. Sampai aku datang dan merusak hubungan kalian berdua yang sudah seperti saudara. Sungmin adalah putranya, putra kami. Berbelas kasihanlah sedikit. Seperti aku menganggap Kyuhyun anakku juga."

Tidak.

TIDAK.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Aku tidak mendengarnya. Ini tidak nyata.

Eommaku tidak akan pernah menghancurkan pernikahan seseorang.

Dia tidak akan membuat Abeoji menjadi pria brengsek yang meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

Eomma adalah seorang wanita penuh kasih sayang. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Aku tidak bisa berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan mereka berbicara tentang hal itu. Mereka semua salah. Mereka tidak mengenalnya. Mereka tidak mengenal Eommaku.

Abeojiku telah pergi begitu lama sehingga ia lupa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia pasti lupa siapa Eommaku.

Aku melepaskan pegangan eratku pada kusen pintu dan berjalan ke ruang dimana mereka mempermalukan Eommaku.

"TIDAK! Diam kalian semua!" aku berteriak.

Ruangan itu menjadi hening.

Aku melihat ke arah Abeoji dan meningkatkan level tatapan marahku padanya.

Tidak ada orang lain di sini yang penting sekarang.

Bukan wanita yang terus mengumbar kebohongan tentang Eommaku atau... orang yang kupikir aku cintai.

Seseorang yang telah kupersembahkan tubuhku. Orang yang telah membohongiku.

"Sungmin," suara Kyuhyun terdengar jauh. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin dia dekat denganku.

"Kau," aku menunjuk jariku pada Abeoji, tidak perlu bersikap sopan pada situasi seperti ini. "Aku tak percaya kau membiarkan mereka berbohong tentang Eommaku, dia itu istrimu demi Tuhan!" aku berteriak.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku tampak seperti orang gila. Aku benci mereka semua sekarang.

" Sungmin-ah, biarkan aku menjelaskan-"

"DIAM!" Aku meraung. Isakanku pecah.

"Adikku, separuh dari diriku, meninggal. Sungjin meninggal, Appa. Dalam mobil, di perjalanan menuju toko bersamamu. Rasanya seperti jiwaku telah direnggut dari diriku dan terbelah menjadi dua. Kehilangan dia menghancurkan kebahagiaanku. Aku melihat Eomma meratap dan menangis, berkabung dan kemudian aku melihat Abeojiku berjalan pergi. Tidak pernah kembali. Sementara putranya yang lain dan istrinya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan serpihan dunia mereka tanpa Sungjin di dalamnya. Kemudian Eomma jatuh sakit. Aku menghubungimu tapi kau tidak pernah menjawab. Jadi, aku mengambil part time sepulang sekolah dan aku mulai melakukan pembayaran untuk perawatan medis Eomma dan untuk tetap bertahan hidup." Aku meledak.

Aku telah banyak menderita. Mereka harus tahu itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain merawat Eomma, pergi ke sekolah dan bekerja. Bahkan saat SMA, kankernya semakin parah sehingga aku harus drop out. Satu-satunya orang yang mencintaiku sedang sekarat, mana mungkin aku hanya bisa duduk dan melihatnya dengan pasrah. Apa kau tahu Appa? APA KALIAN TAHU? Aku memegang tangannya saat dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku mengatur pemakamannya. Aku melihat proses kremasinya. Dan aku yang menguburkan abunya. Tapi kau tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku. Tidak sekalipun. Padahal dia masih berstatus istrimu Lee Minho-ssi. Kau meninggalkannya tanpa kejelasan apapun. Kau menelantarkan kami." Aku menatap Abeoji nanar.

"Aku terpaksa harus menjual rumah peninggalan Halmeoni dan segala sesuatu yang bernilai di dalamnya hanya untuk melunasi tagihan medis." Aku berhenti dan mengambil napas terengah-engah dengan keras dan isakanku semakin keras.

Dua lengan memelukku dan aku berteriak, menghentakkan lenganku dan bergerak menjauh.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Aku tidak ingin dia menyentuhku. Dia telah berbohong kepadaku. Dia tahu ini dan ia telah berbohong kepadaku.

"Dan sekarang, aku dipaksa untuk mendengarmu berbicara tentang Eommaku yang suci. Kau dengar aku Bae Sooji-ssi? Dia adalah wanita yang suci. Kalian semua adalah pembohong! Jika ada orang yang bersalah yang menjadi penyebab semua omong kosong yang mengalir keluar dari mulutmu itu adalah dia." Aku menunjuk Abeoji.

Tidak.

Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya itu lagi. Dia bukan Abeojiku lagi.

"Dia adalah pembohongnya. Dia bahkan tidak layak menjadi kotoran di bawah kakiku. Jika memang Taemin adalah putranya. Jika memang Anda pada saat itu sedang hamil anaknya harusnya kau menyalahkan dia bukan Eommaku." Aku mengalihkan tatapanku kepada wanita yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba semua kata-kata membeku di bibirku.

Aku ingat dia.

Aku terhuyung kembali dan menggeleng.

Tidak. Ini bukanlah seperti yang terlihat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku saat kenangan akan wajah itu perlahan-lahan kembali ke ingatanku.

"Berhati-hatilah dalam menjawab," suara Kyuhyun yang tegang berasal dari belakangku. Dia masih berada di dekatku.

Wanita itu menatapku congkak. "Kau tahu siapa aku Lee Sungmin. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Kau pernah datang ke rumahku. Kau... kau yang membuat Eomma menangis."

Wanita itu memutar matanya.

"Peringatan terakhir Eomma," kata Kyuhyun mengingatkannya.

"Taemin ingin bertemu ayah kandungnya. Jadi aku membawanya kesana. Dan uri Taemin harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Abeojinya telah memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan putra kembarnya yang pirang dan cantik yang ia cintai serta seorang istri yang sempurna. Aku lelah harus memberitahu Taemin jika dia tidak punya ayah. Dia harus tahu dia memilikinya. Jadi aku menunjukkan padanya apa yang Abeojinya pilih dan itu bukan dia. Dan Taemin tidak pernah bertanya lagi tentang Ayah kandungnya lagi sampai jauh di kemudian hari."

Aku ingat.

Seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang terlihat lebih tua dariku berdiri sambil menggenggam erat tangan ibunya dan memperhatikanku saat aku berdiri di pintu.

Itu adalah Taemin.

Perutku bergolak.

Apa yang telah Abeoji lakukan? Taemin adalah anak Abeoji, dia kakak laki-lakiku?

Itulah mengapa Abeoji memberikan nama belakangnya.

Dia mengakui anaknya. Dan meninggalkanku.

"Sungmin, Minnie-ya... kumohon tataplah aku." Suara Kyuhyun yang putus asa datang dari arah belakangku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi.

Dia tahu semua ini.

Ini adalah rahasia besar Taemin yang disembunyikannya.

Dia telah melindunginya untuk Taemin.

Apakah dia tidak melihat ini adalah rahasiaku juga?

Lee Minho adalah Abeojiku dan aku tahu apa-apa.

Kata-kata Siwon berdering di kepalaku. 'Jika Kyuhyun harus memilih antara Kau dan Taemin, dia akan memilih Taemin.'

Benar. Dia benar.

Pada saat itu dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah memilih Taemin.

Semua orang di kota ini tahu rahasia ini kecuali aku. Mereka semua tahu siapa aku namun hanya aku sendiri yang tidak tahu.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Sooji. Dan dia tengah hamil Taemin. Lalu Hyesun, Eommamu, datang mengunjunginya. Dia berbeda dengan semua wanita yang kutemui. Goo Hye Sun, dia istimewa, bukan hanya karena penampilannya yang 'unik', namun juga sikapnya. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya. Disisi lain Sooji masih berhubungan dengan Jino, dan Kyuhyun masih mengunjungi ayahnya setiap akhir pekan dua minggu sekali. Sebenarnya aku berharap Sooji akan bersama dengan Jino dan ada saat dia memutuskan ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga. Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak yakin Taemin adalah milikku karena aku sangat mengenal Sooji yang seorang petualang."

"Hyesun begitu lugu dan menyenangkan. Dia sama sekali tidak minder dengan keistimewaannya yang menurutku sangat unik. Dia juga bukan wanita yang tergila-gila ataupun tertarik pada para rocker dan dia selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku mengejar dia dan dia mengabaikanku. Akhirnya aku berbohong padanya. Aku bilang padanya Sooji sedang mengandung anak Jino yang lain. Dan dia merasa kasihan padaku. Entah bagaimana pada akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkan dia untuk melarikan diri denganku. Untuk membuang persahabatan yang telah ia memiliki selama hidupnya dengan Sooji dan menikah denganku. Dan akhirnya aku memiliki kau dan Sungjin."

Aku menekankan kedua tanganku di telinga untuk memblokir kata-kata Abeoji.

Aku tidak bisa mendengarkan ini. Itu semua kebohongan.

Ini dunia yang memuakkan dimana mereka tinggal dan itu bukan duniaku.

Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Kembali ke Ilsan. Dunia yang normal tanpa kepura-puraan.

"Berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan barang-barangku. Aku hanya ingin pergi."

Isak tangis yang keluar tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Duniaku dan semua yang ku yakini selama ini baru saja hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku harus pergi dan duduk di samping makam Eomma dan berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Dan itu bukan disini.

"Sungmin, bicaralah padaku, kumohon." ujar Kyuhyun dari belakangku.

Aku terlalu lelah untuk meladeninya. Aku hanya bisa menjauh darinya. Aku tidak akan menatapnya.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengemas barang-barangku. Aku ingin pulang."

"Sungminnie... sayang, tidak ada lagi rumah. Disini rumahmu sekarang sayang, bersama Appa." Suara Abeoji seperti goresan pada syarafku.

Aku mengangkat mataku dan memelototinya. Semua rasa sakit dan kepahitan yang selama ini aku simpan sejak dia meninggalkan kami telah menggerogotiku.

"Makam Eomma dan Sungjin adalah rumahku. Aku ingin berada di dekat mereka. Aku tidak tahan berdiri di sini dan mendengarkan kalian semua menceritakan omong kosong tentang Eomma yang aku tahu tidak seperti itu. Dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang kau tuduhkan." Aku menatap tajam Eomma Kyuhyun, Bae Soo Ji. Wanita itu terkesiap dan menatapku tajam, namun aku tidak takut.

Aku beralih menatap Abeojiku.

"Tinggallah disini dengan keluargamu, Lee Minho-ssi. Aku yakin mereka akan mencintaimu sebesar cinta dari keluarga terakhirmu. Cobalah untuk tidak membunuh satu pun dari mereka," hardikku.

"Sungmin putraku-"

"Aku bukan putramu lagi. Putramu sudah mati 5 tahun yang lalu Lee Minho-ssi. Aku yatim piatu."

Aku kembali menatap wanita yang merupakan Eomma Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menghina terbaikku.

"Ah satu lagi, berkacalah sebelum menghina orang lain Bae Soo Ji-ssi. Kaulah yang alien albino yang jalang, bukan Eommaku."

Suara terkesiap Eomma Kyuhyun yang keras adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku ingin langsung pergi tapi aku butuh tas dan kunci truk.

Aku berlari ke kamarku dan melemparkan semua yang bisa kuraih kembali kedalam koper dan menutupnya dengan keras. Aku mengayunkan tali tas keatas bahu dan berbalik ke pintu, melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana menatapku.

Wajahnya pucat dan matanya semerah darah.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Aku tidak peduli bahwa dia marah. Dia layak mendapakannya.

Dia berbohong kepadaku. Dia telah mengkhianatiku.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku," katanya dalam bisikan serak.

"Aku bisa," pungkasku dingin.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak membiarkanku menjelaskan. Aku akan memberi tahumu segalanya hari ini. Tapi mereka pulang tadi malam dan aku panik."

"Aku yang seharusnya memberitahumu terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun menghantamkan tinjunya ke kusen pintu. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Tidak seperti itu. Oh Tuhan tidak seperti itu." Dia terdengar benar-benar murka.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya meruntuhkan hatiku akibat dari raut wajah yang diberikan olehnya.

Aku akan menjadi seorang idiot jika melakukannya.

Selain itu, adiknya... Taemin adalah adiknya. Saudaraku juga. Dan Abeoji telah menelantarkannya. Demi bersama Eommaku.

Tidak heran Kyuhyun dibesarkan untuk melindunginya. Taemin adalah anak tanpa ayah.

Aku menelan empedu di tenggorokanku. Abeojiku adalah orang yang sangat mengerikan. Tapi, Eommanya juga bersalah. Si jalang Bae Sooji itu juga bersalah. Ya, ini bukan salah Taemin. Dia juga korban sama sepertiku dan Sungjin.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku tidak bisa menatapmu. Kau mewakili rasa sakit dan pengkhianatan bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada Eommaku." Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Apapun yang kita miliki telah berakhir. Itu sudah mati saat aku berjalan di lantai bawah dan menyadari dunia yang selama ini kuketahui itu ternyata kebohongan belaka."

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dari kusen pintu dan bahunya terkulai sambil menunduk. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya melangkah mundur sehingga aku bisa keluar.

Hati kecil yang tersisa telah hancur. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang kalah.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Kami telah ternoda.

.

.

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang dan dia tidak memanggil namaku lagi.

Aku melangkah menuruni tangga dengan koper di tangan.

Ketika aku sampai ke anak tangga paling bawah, Abeoji keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju foyer. Wajahnya tampak lebih tua lima belas tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Sepertinya lima tahun terakhir ini tidak baik untuknya. Setimpal dengan semua dosa-dosanya pada kami.

"Jangan pergi, Sungmin-ah. Mari kita bicarakan tentang hal ini. Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku tetaplah Abeojimu."

Dia ingin aku tetap tinggal. Kenapa?

Apa ini bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik meskipun telah menghancurkan hidupku?

Menghancurkan hidup Taemin?

Aku menarik ponsel yang pernah diberikannya dari sakuku dan mengulurkannya kepadanya.

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak menginginkan benda itu," kataku.

Dia menatap ponsel itu dan lalu kembali menatapku. "Mengapa aku akan mengambil ponselmu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin apa-apa darimu," jawabku marah tapi aku sudah lelah. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

"Aku tidak memberikan ponsel itu padamu," kata dia masih terlihat bingung.

"Ambil telepon itu, Sungmin. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku tidak bisa menahanmu di sini. Tapi tolong, ambillah telepon itu, please." Kyuhyun berdiri di tangga teratas.

Jadi dia yang membelikan aku ponsel itu.

Abeoji tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk memberikanku ponsel.

Perasaan kebas merasukiku dan aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit lagi.

Tidak ada kesedihan lagi untuk apa yang mungkin telah kami alami.

Jadi Abeoji tidak benar-benar peduli padaku, huh.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan ponsel di atas meja di samping tangga. "Aku tidak mau," jawaban singkat.

Aku tidak menoleh pada salah satu dari mereka.

Meskipun aku mendengar tumit sepatu wanita itu berderap pada lantai marmer menyadarkanku bahwa dia telah memasuki foyer.

Aku meraih gagang pintu dan membuka pintu. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Aku hanya meratapi mereka yang telah pergi.

"Kau tampak seperti dia." Suara wanita itu nyaring di keheningan foyer.

Aku tahu maksudnya, Eommaku.

Dia tidak punya hak bahkan untuk mengingat Eommaku sama sekali.

Atau berbicara tentang dirinya.

Dia berbohong tentang Eomma. Dia membuat wanita yang aku kagumi tampak seperti orang lain yang egois dan kejam.

"Aku hanya berharap aku bisa menjadi setengah dari dirinya, mampu memaafkan orang-orang brengsek yang menyakitinya bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya," aku berkata dengan suara lantang dan nyaring.

Aku ingin mereka semua mendengarku. Mereka perlu tahu tidak ada keraguan dalam pikiranku, bahwa Eommaku tidak bersalah.

Aku melangkah keluar, menyongsong sinar matahari dan menutup pintu di belakangku dengan keras.

Sebuah mobil sport perak bergerak masuk ke halaman saat aku berjalan menuju trukku.

Aku tahu itu Taemin.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak sekarang.

Suara pintu mobil dibanting dan aku tidak gentar.

Aku melemparkan koperku ke belakang truk dan membuka pintu. Aku sudah selesai di sini.

"Kau tahu..." katanya dengan nada suara geli yang nyaring.

Aku tidak akan menanggapinya. Aku tidak akan mendengarkan mulutnya memuntahkan lebih banyak kebohongan tentang Eomma.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Mengetahui kenyataan seseorang dari ayahmu sendiri? Kau ditinggalkan karena, yah... Itu hanya sedikit dari rasa sakitku. Ayahku telah meninggalkan kami sebelum aku lahir. Aku telah bisa mengatasi rasa sakitnya. Kau tidak merasa begitu hebat dan berkuasa sekarang, kan? Ibumu adalah perempuan nakal murahan yang layak mendapatkan apa yang telah dia terima."

Ketenangan yang telah ada di dalam diriku seolah tersentak.

Cukup.

Tidak seorang pun akan berbicara tentang Eommaku lagi. Tidak satupun.

Aku meraih ke bawah kursi mobil dan mengeluarkan pistolku.

Aku berbalik dan mengarahkan pada bibir merah pendusta itu.

"Kau mengatakan satu kata lagi tentang Eommaku dan aku akan menempatkan lubang ekstra dalam tubuhmu, anak haram!" kataku dengan suara keras yang tajam. Aku tidak main-main. Dia membuatku benar-benar marah.

Taemin menjerit dan mengangkat tangannya di udara.

Aku tidak menurunkan pistolku. Tapi aku tidak akan membunuhnya.

Mungkin hanya akan menyerempet lengannya jika dia membuka mulutnya lagi. Dan bidikanku selalu tepat.

"Sungmin! Turunkan pistol itu. Taemin, jangan bergerak. Dia tahu bagaimana menggunakan pistol lebih baik daripada kebanyakan lelaki." Suara Abeoji menyebabkan tanganku gemetar.

Dia melindunginya.

Dari aku.

Aku juga putranya. Yang dibuangnya. Yang ia tinggalkan demi putranya yang lain. Aku putranya yang ia sia-siakan di sebagian besar hidupnya.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kurasakan.

Aku mendengar suara panik Bae Sooji. "Apa yang dia lakukan dengan itu? Apakah itu legal baginya untuk memilikinya?"

"Dia memiliki izin," ujar Abeojiku, "dan dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Tetap tenang."

Bagus. Aku seperti kriminal sekarang.

Aku menurunkan pistol.

"Aku akan masuk ke truk dan pergi keluar dari kehidupanmu selamanya. Tutup mulutmu tentang Eommaku. Berbahagialah bersama istri jalang dan anak harammu itu! Jangan mengusikku lagi!"

Aku memberi peringatan sebelum berbalik dan naik ke truk.

Aku menyelipkan pistolku kembali di bawah kursi dan mundur dari jalan masuk.

Aku tidak menoleh untuk melihat apakah mereka semua berkerumun di sekitar Lee Taemin yang malang.

Aku tidak peduli.

Mungkin dia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum dia mengacau dengan ibu orang lain. Karena, Demi Tuhan! Eommanya bahkan lebih buruk dari bayangannya.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

Finally, rahasia terungkap Sudah!

Btw, ada yang masih baper sama Taemin?

Atau ganti baper ke Suzy and Lee Minho?

Last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	9. The Result

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(FALLEN TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _**Too Far Series Novel**_ by _**Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with Kyumin as main Cast

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Rate :

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored,

.

.

 **a.n** :

Jangan timpuk Hasu ya jika merasa baper setelah membaca chapter ini. Ok? #WINK

Special Cast : Song Joong Ki as Lee Min Ho's friend... #efekDOTS

Hope you like it all! ^.^

.

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

.

.

 **Chapter** **9**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Ku arahkan trukku ke Country Golf Club.

Aku harus memberitahu mereka semua jika aku akan pergi dari sini.

Heechul berhak tahu. Begitu pula Kibummie, Leeteuk hyung dan tentu saja Siwon.

Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun karena mungkin mereka semua sudah tahu.

Semua orang tahu, kecuali aku.

Mereka semua hanya perlu menungguku untuk mengetahuinya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaanku, mengapa salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku? Itulah yang aku tidak mengerti.

Rahasia ini bukan saja mengenai kehidupan Taemin. Ini juga adalah tentang aku. Kehidupanku.

Mengapa mereka harus melindunginya? Siapa memang yang akan membahayakan Taemin? Aku?

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Penderitaanku?

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Sungmin memarkir truknya di luar kantor dan Heechul langsung menyambutnya di pintu depan kantor.

"Kau lupa untuk memeriksa jadwalmu, sayang? Ini adalah hari liburmu." Heechul tersenyum pada Sungmin. Namun senyumnya langsung lenyap ketika bertatapan dengan mata sembab Sungmin. Heechul berhenti berjalan dan meraih pagar di teras kantor. Kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya?" tanya Heechul prihatin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Heechul mendesah panjang, "Yah... Aku hanya mendengarnya dari rumor seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin tahu itu karena itu bukan urusanku, tapi jika apa yang aku dengar itu benar, maka... Oh, Sungmin sayang... pasti sangat menyakitkan."

Heechul berjalan menyusuri sisa tangga sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Dan ketika ia sampai ke tangga paling bawah dan Sungmin langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Sungmin membutuhkan dukungan. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya.

Isak tangis Sungmin pecah saat Heechul menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu ini sangat menyebalkan, Sweety. Aku berharap seseorang mengatakannya padamu lebih cepat. Jika saja aku berani bersikap lancang dan memberitahumu lebih awal..." sesal Heechul sambil membelai punggung Sungmin lembut, menyampaikan penyesalan dan dukungannya.

Sungmin tidak bisa bicara. Dia hanya menangis dan memeluk Heechul erat-erat.

"Sungminnie? Apa yang salah?" Terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang khawatir dan Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan menuruni tangga ke arah mereka.

"Oh sial! Kau telah tahu," umpat Eunhyuk, berhenti di langkahnya.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakannya padamu tapi aku takut. Aku tidak tahu semua faktanya. Aku hanya tahu apa yang telah Donghae dengar dari Taemin. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang salah. Aku berharap Kyuhyun yang akan memberitahumu. Dia yang mengatakannya, kan? Aku pikir pasti dia akan mengatakannya padamu setelah aku melihat caranya menatapmu tadi malam."

Sungmin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Heechul dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar. Abeojiku dan Eomma Kyuhyun pulang."

"Sial," kata Eunhyuk dalam desahan frustrasi. "Lalu... Apakah kau akan pergi?" ekspresi kesedihan di mata Eunhyuk mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kantor.

"Kibummie?"

Kibum menghampiri Sungmin dan langsung memberinya pelukan.

Sungmin memeluk Kibum erat, berusaha menahan isakan yang kembali ingin keluar.

"Jangan pergi Pumpkin. Semua belum berakhir. Kau masih memiliki kami disini. Ada aku dan Leeteuk hyung kan?" pinta Kibum sambil merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin hangat. Kibum menyunggingkan senyum tulus untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Ilsan. Kembali ke rumah. Aku memiliki uang simpanan sekarang. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan dan aku punya teman di sana. Makam Eomma dan adikku ada di sana," Sungmin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dia ingin menangis lagi.

"Kami akan merindukanmu di sini," kata Heechul dengan senyum sedih.

Kibum merangkulnya untuk memberi dukungan.

"Kau tahu aku akan kehilanganmu Pumpkin."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku juga, aku pasti merindukan kalian semua."

Eunhyuk terisak keras dan berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman seperti kau sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Mata Sungmin dibanjiri dengan air mata lagi.

Dia senang karena masih memiliki beberapa teman di sini. Tidak semua orang telah mengkhianatinya. Ada Eunhyuk, Heechul, Kibum serta Leeteuk yang selalu mendukungnya.

Dan mungkin... Siwon juga.

"Mungkin kalian semua bisa datang ke Ilsan dan mengunjungiku kapan-kapan," bisik Sungmin dalam isakan tertahan.

"Kau membolehkan kami datang berkunjung?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin.

"Oke. Apakah minggu depan terlalu cepat?" usul Kibum.

Jika Sungmin masih mempunyai energi untuk tersenyum, dia akan melakukannya.

"Kapanpun kalian siap." Ujar Sungmin yakin.

Kibum mengangguk senang sedangkan Eunhyuk mengusap hidung merah dengan lengannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberitahu Siwon. Dia akan mengerti," kata Heechul menenangkan.

"Terima kasih Hyung." Sungmin kembali memeluk Heechul.

"Kau harus berhati-hati. Jaga diri. Beri tahu kami kabarmu di sana."

"Pasti," jawab Sungmin.

Kemudian dia memeluk Eunhyuk lagi dan terakhir memeluk Kibum. Cukup erat dan lama.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Leeteuk hyung, Kibummie..."

"Ya. Dan kemudian aku akan menghadapi lautan bah airmatanya." Canda Kibum.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil dalam pelukan Kibum.

Sungmin melepas pelukan dan melangkah mundur.

Menatap mereka semua, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mungkin dia takkan pernah bertemu mereka lagi.

Sungmin melambaikan tangan pada mereka lalu membuka pintu truk dan masuk.

Sudah waktunya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini dan menatap masa depannya.

.

.

Sementara itu sepeninggal Sungmin, suasana rumah Kyuhyun terasa tegang dan senyap.

Kyuhyun yang saat terjadi keributan ketika Sungmin menodongkan pistol pada Taemin hanya diam, langsung berlari menuju garasi ketika disadarinya truk Sungmin telah pergi dari pekarangan rumahnya.

Tak dihiraukannya kehebohan Eommanya yang sibuk memeriksa keadaan Taemin, barangkali berfikir Sungmin telah melukainya.

Konyol, membunuh semut saja Sungmin tak tega, apalagi manusia, yang notabene masih ada hubungan darah dengannya.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin hanya menggertak Taemin karena telah keterlaluan membicarakan Eomma Sungmin.

Setelah menemukan kunci Range Rovernya, Kyuhyun bergegas masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil kesayangannya itu.

Dan dengan kecepatan maksimal Kyuhyun mengendarai Range Rovernya guna menyusul Sungmin sambil berharap dia tidak kehilangan jejak Sungmin.

Dan dibelakangnya terdengar teriakan sang Eomma yang mengutuk kepergiannya.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam dan cukup melelahkan, bersyukur truknya tidak mengalami masalah lagi, sampailah dia di Ilsan, Gyeonggi-do.

Sungmin langsung mengarahkan truknya menuju ke Chungah Park. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Eommanya dan Sungjin sebelum mencari tempat untuk menginap di salah satu hotel murah di Ilsan.

Sungmin ingin meyakinkan Eomma dan adiknya bahwa dia sama sekali tak percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Bae Sooji tadi pagi.

Sungmin tahu seperti apa Eommanya. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Eommanya telah menjadi sandarannya, bahkan disaat Eommanya sedang sekarat. Tak pernah sedikitpun Eommanya meninggalkannya.

Sungmin melihat parkiran pemakaman yang kosong. Terakhir kalinya saat Sungmin datang kemari banyak penduduk kota yang datang memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya pada Eommanya.

Yah, karena Eommanya dulu adalah guru SMA yang paling disegani di Ilsan dan juga istri dari Abeojinya, mantan kepala kepolisian Ilsan. Meskipun telah berpisah dengan Abeojinya, Eommanya tetap mendapatkan penghormatan yang tinggi dari masyarakat di lingkungannya.

Matahari telah beranjak turun dan hanya bayanganlah yang menemani Sungmin. Sungmin melangkah keluar dari truk sambil menguatkan hatinya.

Berada disini lagi. Perih mengetahui bahwa mereka disini tetapi tidak lagi hidup.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mengarah ke makam Eommanya dan Sungjin sambil bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang yang datang mengunjungi mereka selama Sungmin pergi.

Sungmin memiliki teman.

Tentu saja mungkin seseorang telah mampir dengan membawa bunga-bunga segar.

Matanya terasa perih. Sungmin telah meninggalkan mereka cukup lama.

Untunglah Sungmin telah meminta para pengurus pemakaman untuk menguburkan Eommanya disamping Sungjin. Mereka tidak akan kesepian. Mereka telah bersama.

Sungmin menatap makam keduanya dalam diam.

Dia sedang berpikir apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan pada mereka.

 _ **RIP**_

 _ **Goo Hye Sun**_

 _ **Lee Sung Jin**_

'Keluarga yang mencintaiku sudah tidak ada lagi. Berdiri disini mengingatkanku betapa sendirinya aku sebenarnya. Aku tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Aku tak akan mengakui Abeoji lagi setelah apa yang ku tahu tadi pagi.' Ratap Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau kembali begitu cepat." Sungmin berbalik karena mendengar suara ribut kerikil di belakangnya.

"Karena hidupku disini, Joongki Ahjushi,"‖balas Sungmin singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi?" tanya pria yang dipanggil Sungmin 'Joongki Ahjushi', atau bernama lengkap Song Joongki, teman dekat Abeojinya.

"Aku pikir awalnya... aku membutuhkan bantuan Abeoji. Tapi ternyata...‖aku salah." Gumam Sungmin sendu.

Suara kerikil tergerus terdengar semakin jelas ketika Song Joongki maju ke samping Sungmin.

"Dia masih seorang bajingan?" tanya Joongki memastikan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tanpa menjelaskan apapun Sungmin tahu Joongki Ahjushi-nya pasti lebih mengenal Abeojinya.

"Kau tidak menyukai keluarga barunya?" tanya Joongki penasaran.

Sungmin tahu. Dia takkan menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan terus bertanya hingga Sungmin luluh dan mengungkapkan segalanya. Inilah Joongki ahjushi-nya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah kembali, Ahjushi?" tanya Sungmin, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, kau tidak benar-benar berharap mengemudikan truk tuamu itu di dalam kota besar ini dan tidak menjadi buah bibir dalam waktu 5 menit? Kau kenal tempat ini dengan baik, Bunnymin." Ujar Joongki sambil tertawa kecil.

Bunnymin. Panggilan kesayangan Joongki untuk Sungmin.

Dia memanggil Sungmin 'Bunnymin' sejak dia berusia 5 tahun. Dia juga memanggil Sungjin dengan 'MyJinny'. Joongki memang mengatakan telah menganggap Sungmin dan Sungjin seperti keponakan kandungnya.

Nama panggilan. Dan kenangan.

"Apakah aku sudah disini selama 5 menit?" tanya Sungmin bercanda sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada makam Eommanya dan Sungjin.

"Tidak, mungkin belum. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan setelah mengunjungi Eommamu dan MyJinny lalu melihat trukmu memasuki pemakaman ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali dan menyambutmu."

Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Joongki dalam dan terharu.

Tidak, dia masih punya satu orang lagi yang menyayanginya. Song Joongki Ahjushi. Pria baik hati yang begitu perhatian padanya meskipun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kesatuan militer Korea divisi khusus pasukan perdamaian. Pria ini bahkan selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Eommanya dan adiknya meskipun baru kembali dari bertugas.

"Kau sedang libur Ahjushi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hmm?" Joongki menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Ah, ya... begitulah... Tapi aku akan segera kembali pergi ke misi selanjutnya. Kau tahu perbatasan sedang rawan. Kita harus selalu waspada." Ujar Joongki tiba-tiba serius.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Joongki ahjushinya selalu bersemangat jika membicarakan pekerjaannya itu.

"Aku akan tinggal disini Ahjushi," kata Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Sebuah seringai terbentuk pada bibir Joongki dan dia mengangguk. "Aku senang. Kau telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Ini adalah tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada, BunnyMin. Kau tahu kami sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Joongki tulus.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. Ya, keputusan yang tepat. Disini rumahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin membicarakan tentang Abeojiku," ujar Sungmin pada Joongki dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke makam.

"Siap. Aku takkan mengungkitnya lagi." Balas Joongki sambil hormat ala tentara.

Sungmin tertawa dengan tingkah Joongki Ahjushinya. Selalu mampu untuk menghiburnya.

Mereka tak berbicara apapun lagi. Mereka hanya berdiri disana dalam diam sementara mentari mulai terbenam.

Ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti pemakaman, Joongki menyelipkan lengannya di lengan Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin pelan.

"Ayo, BunnyMin. Mari kita cari tempat untukmu menginap."

Sungmin membiarkan Joongki menuntunnya ke jalan dan menuju ke truknya.

"Atau kau mau ke rumahku? Aku punya kamar tamu dan aku akan senang bila kau tinggal disana. Kau tahu aku hanya sendirian."

Sungmin menatap Joongki dan mempertimbangkan tawarannya.

"Atau kau mau ke rumah Nyonya Kim? Dia juga sering menanyakan dirimu dan menyesali kepergianmu. Dia mungkin akan senang jika kau mengunjunginya. Tapi terserah kau saja Bunnymin."

Nyonya Kim atau Kim Halmeoni adalah nenek dari Jungmo. Wanita tua baik hati itu sudah seperti nenek Sungmin sendiri. Kim Halmeoni juga sering mengirimkan makanan seminggu sekali kala Eommanya sakit keras.

Sungmin menggeleng halus.

"Aku punya uang. Ahjushi. Aku akan menginap di hotel saja. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Ahjushi maupun Kim Halmeoni."

Joongki tertawa keras, "Aku sih terserah kau saja Bunnymin. Tapi, jika Nyonya Kim menemukanmu di kamar hotel, dia akan datang dalam kemurkaan. Kemudian kau akan ada dirumahnya ketika dia sudah selesai memarahimu. Akan lebih mudah datang ke rumahnya daripada membuat kehebohan."

'Ugh, Ahjushi benar juga.' Rutuk Sungmin.

"Lagipula Bunnymin, di kota ini tak banyak hotel yang murah. Kau tahu kan?"

Joongki benar.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Tak apa Ahjushi. Hanya untuk sementara. Lagipula, jika aku kehabisan uang, aku akan menggedor rumah ahjushi dan memaksa Ahjushi untuk mengijinkanku tinggal."

Joongki membalasnya dengan tertawa keras sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

Mereka sampai di truk Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka pintu truknya dan merogoh di bawah jok, mencari sesuatu.

Dia mengambil pistolnya dan menunjukkannya pada Joongki.

Joongki hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikannya pada Ahjushi. Belum terpakai tenang saja. Surat-suratnya juga aman." Kata Sungmin menyakinkan.

Joongki tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Alih-alih menerima, Joongki mendorong pistol itu kembali ke pelukan Sungmin.

"Itu milikmu Bunnymin. Kau akan lebih membutuhkannya. Kita tak tahu bagaimana ke depannya bukan? Aku percaya kau akan bijaksana menggunakannya." ujar Joongki.

"Lagipula, aku masih memiliki banyak dirumahku." Gurau Joongki. Sungmin tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Dia kembali menyimpan pistol itu di bawah jok nya.

"Baiklah Ahjushi. Tapi, jika nanti masa ijinnya habis. Ku harap Ahjushi tidak sedang berhalangan untuk memperpanjangnya, ya? Mungkin aku akan membutuhkan ini selamanya." Canda Sungmin balik.

"Ne... Ne... Kau tahu bisa mencariku dimana Bunnymin sayang." Balas Joongki sambil tertawa.

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke truknya dan menutup pintunya.

Dia menoleh melalui jendela.

"Berhati-hati Bunnymin." Pesan Joongki sambil tersenyum tulus. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan lucu.

Sungmin balas tersenyum sambil melambai.

Dia pun mengarahkan truknya untuk keluar dari area parkir pemakaman dan mencari hotel murah yang cukup di ketahuinya.

.

.

Sungmin akhirnya menemukan hotel yang dicarinya. Yah, setidaknya tidak cukup menguras dompetnya jika hanya seminggu menginap.

Sungmin keluar dari truknya dan akan melangkah pergi dari parkiran hotel untuk menuju lobby dan memesan kamar.

Namun sesuatu mengejutkannya.

Range Rover hitam mengkilap terparkir disebelah truknya. Secara spontan jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring matanya yang bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menatap Sungmin di depan Range Rovernya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung. 'Darimana Kyuhyun tahu keberadaanku? Apa dia mengikutiku?'

Terdengar pintu mobil lain yang dibanting membuat perhatian Sungmin teralihkan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat Jungmo keluar dari mobil Ford merahnya yang didapat Jungmo saat kelulusannya. Mobil itu terparkir disamping Range Rover Kyuhyun.

"Aku berharap dengan sangat kau mengenal pria ini karena dia telah mengikutimu kesini semenjak dari pemakaman. Aku memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan pemakaman, dia memperhatikanmu yang sedang berbicara dengan Joongki Ahjushi," ujar Jungmo sambil melangkah maju dan berdiri sedikit didepan Sungmin.

"Aku kenal dia," Sungmin berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya akan kemunculan Kyuhyun.

Jungmo melirik tajam ke arah Sungmin, "Jadi dia alasan kau kembali pulang?"

'Tidak. Tidak juga. Justru dialah alasan aku ingin tinggal di Jeju. Walaupun tahu segala yang kami miliki adalah hal yang mustahil.' Batin Sungmin miris.

"Tidak," ucap Sungmin pelan, menggelengkan kepala dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat terluka. Membuat Sungmin sedikit gentar.

"Mengapa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menjaga jarak.

Jungmo bergeser lebih maju ke depan saat dia menyadari Sungmin tak akan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau disini," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

'Oh my God! Bagaimana caranya aku melewati ini lagi? Melihatnya dan mengetahui aku takkan bisa memilikinya membuatku benar-benar terpuruk.' Batin Sungmin miris.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun melangkah maju, "Bicara padaku. Kumohon, Sungmin. Begitu banyak yang ingin kujelaskan padamu."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan mundur. "Tidak. Aku tak bisa."

Kyuhyun mengumpat dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke Jungmo. "Bisakah kau memberikan kami sedikit waktu?" tuntutnya.

Jungmo menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan melangkah maju lagi di depan Sungmin. "Aku pikir tak bisa. Kelihatannya dia tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Aku pun tak bisa memaksanya. Dan demikian pula denganmu."

Sungmin tak perlu melihat Kyuhyun untuk tahu betapa sikap Jungmo telah membuatnya naik darah.

Jika Sungmin tak menghentikannya ini akan berakhir dengan buruk.

Sungmin melangkah memutari Jungmo dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Jika mereka harus berbicara mereka membutuhkan privasi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jungmo-ya. Dia saudara tiriku, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tahu siapa kau. Dia ingin berbicara. Jadi kami akan berbicara. Kau bisa pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sungmin dan tanpa menoleh menuju ke lobby untuk memesan kamar.

Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

 **Di kamar Hotel,**

Sungmin berusaha untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari Kyuhyun, jadi akhirnya dia berdiri menempel dinding di sisi lain kamar. Kamar hotel ini memang tidak begitu besar sehingga tidak banyak ruang yang tersisa untuknya menghindari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya.

Tatapan matanya lurus melihat Sungmin seolah ingin melahapnya.

"Cepat. Bicaralah. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini." Tanya Sungmin ketus untuk menyembunyikan kecanggungannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget ketika mendengar ucapannya. Namun Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak bersimpati pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin mati-matian berusaha bersikap ketus.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin terdiam mendengarnya.

'Tidak. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan itu.' Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mendengar semua ini. Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku. Ia tak mungkin mencintaiku. Cinta tak mungkin berdusta.' Batin Sungmin mengelak.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah kuperbuat tidak mencerminkan ucapanku, namun jika kau mengijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan semua padamu. Ya tuhan, Sungmin-ah, aku tak sanggup melihatmu begitu menderita." Ujar Kyuhyun sendu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam namun penuh kepedihan dan kekecewaan.

'Dia tidak tahu apa itu arti penderitaan. Dia tahu seberapa besar aku mencintai Eomma. Seberapa besar arti Eomma bagi diriku. Seberapa besar pengorbanan Eomma. Dia telah mengetahui semuanya, namun ia tetap membiarkan orang-orang itu berpikiran buruk mengenai Eommaku. Apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan mengenai Eomma.' Batin Sungmin miris.

'Tidak! Aku tidak bisa mencintai dia. Dan juga siapapun yang telah menghina kenangan tentang Eommaku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka. Tidak akan.'

"Apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan dapat memperbaiki semua ini. Wanita itu adalah Eommaku, Kyu. Satu-satunya kenangan yang mampu menyatukan semua kenangan indah di dalam hidupku. Dia adalah sumber dari setiap kebahagiaan dari masa kecilku. Dan kau..." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun. "Dan kau, dan... dan mereka... Kalian semua menghinanya. Kebohongan menjijikkan yang kalian ucapkan seolah itu adalah kebenaran. Aku tak bisa menerimanya!"

"Aku menyesal kau mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku ingin mengatakan padamu, Sungmin-ah. Awalnya, aku memang melihatmu hanya sebagai seseorang yang bisa menyakiti Taemin. Aku berpikir kau akan menyebabkan Taemin lebih menderita. Masalahnya adalah... kau... membuatku terpesona. Aku akan mengakui bahwa saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku langsung tertarik padamu karena keindahanmu. Kau... sangat mengagumkan. Dan aku membencimu karena itu. Aku tak boleh tertarik padamu. Namun percuma! Aku begitu menginginkanmu sejak malam pertama pertemuan kita. Hanya untuk berada di dekatmu... Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan mengarang sebuah alasan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Kemudian... kemudian aku lebih mengenalmu. Aku terhipnotis oleh tawamu. Itu adalah suara yang paling mengagumkan yang pernah kudengar. Kau sangat jujur dan penuh tekad. Kau tidak merengek atau mengeluh. Kau menerima semua yang terjadi di hidupmu dan berusaha untuk menghadapinya. Aku tidak terbiasa melihat hal seperti itu. Setiap kali aku melihatmu, setiap saat aku berada di dekatmu perasaanku mulai tumbuh." Kyuhyun melangkah maju kedepan kearah Sungmin, namun Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menahan Kyuhyun.

Dia menarik napas panjang.

Sungmin telah bertekad tidak akan menangis lagi. Jika Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan semua ini dengan maksud untuk membuatnya lebih hancur, maka Sungmin akan mendengarkannya. Dia akan memberikan Kyuhyun kepuasan itu.

"Lalu pada malam kita keluar ke Night Club. Setelah malam itu kau memiliki diriku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya namun aku telah terikat olehmu. Dan tak ada jalan bagiku untuk kembali normal. Aku rela menyimpang hanya denganmu. Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan untuk membayar kesalahanku. Sejak kedatanganmu di rumahku, aku telah menempatkanmu di dalam neraka, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri atas apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku ingin memberikanmu kebahagiaan. Tapi aku tahu... aku tahu siapa dirimu. Ketika aku membiarkan diriku untuk mengingat siapa dirimu sebenarnya, saat itu aku langsung menarik diri. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu tertarik dengan seseorang yang mencerminkan penderitaan untuk adikku?"

Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. "Tidak. Aku tak mau mendengar semua ini. Pergilah, Kyu! Cepat pergi!" Sungmin berteriak. Dia tak ingin mendengar tentang Taemin lagi.

Kata-kata keji yang Taemin ucapkan mengenai Eommanya kembali terngiang di telinga Sungmin dan keinginannya untuk berteriak bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Apapun yang bisa menghadang semua itu.

Kyuhyun tak bergeming, dia meneruskan ucapannya.

"Usiaku tiga tahun saat Eommaku pulang dari rumah sakit dengan membawa Taemin. Dia begitu kecil dan aku ingat saat itu aku mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan menimpanya. Eommaku selalu menangis. Begitu juga dengan Taemin. Aku pun tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Dan sejak Taemin berusia tiga tahun akulah yang mengurus semuanya, dari mulai memberikannya sarapan sampai menidurkannya di malam hari. Lalu Eomma menikah lagi, dan saat itu aku memiliki Changmin sebagai saudara tiriku. Kami seumur namun berbeda minat. Dan tiada hari tanpa keributan karena Changmin selalu menganggu Taemin kecil. Hari di mana Abeojiku datang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu karena saat itu aku bisa pergi bersama Abeoji dan tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas Taemin untuk beberapa hari. Aku akan mendapatkan waktu istirahatku. Sampai kemudian Taemin mulai bertanya, mengapa aku dan Changmin mempunyai seorang ayah sedangkan ia tidak."

"Hentikan!" Sungmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun sambil melangkah lebih jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Sungmin, please! Tolong dengarkan aku! Hanya ini caranya agar kau mengerti." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu terluka.

"Dulu, Eomma selalu mengatakan alasan mengapa Taemin tidak mempunyai ayah adalah karena dia adalah anak yang spesial. Namun alasan itu tidak berhasil untuk waktu yang lama. Aku lalu menemui Eomma dan memintanya untuk mengatakan padaku siapa ayah Taemin. Aku memaksa Eomma untuk mengatakannya padaku. Seperti aku yang tahu dengan keberadaan Abeojiku, Eomma pasti akan memberitahuku juga siapa Abeoji Taemin. Eomma akhirnya mengatakan padaku bahwa ayahnya Taemin sudah memiliki keluarga yang lain. Ayahnya sudah memiliki dua orang putra manis yang lebih dicintainya dari pada Taemin. Ayah Taemin menginginkan anak-anak manis itu namun ia tidak menginginkan Taeminku. Aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tidak menginginkan Taemin. Tentu saja, ada kalanya aku sangat kesal dan ingin membunuh Taemin, namun aku begitu mencintainya." Sorot mata Kyuhyun terlihat sendu membuat Sungmin semakin tak tahan melihatnya.

"Kemudian datang hari di mana Eomma memutuskan untuk membawa Taemin melihat keluarga yang telah di pilih oleh ayahnya. Setelah itu, hampir sebulan lebih Taemin selalu menangis." Kyuhyun terdiam sedangkan Sungmin duduk terpuruk di ranjang. Kyuhyun telah membuatnya mendengar semua itu. Dan dia tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku benci para pria manis itu. Aku membenci keluarga yang lebih di pilih oleh ayahnya Taemin dan telah mengabaikan Taemin. Lalu aku bersumpah, suatu hari aku akan membuat lelaki itu membayar semua perbuatannya. Taeminn dulu selalu berkata, mungkin saja ayahnya suatu hari akan datang untuk menemuinya. Aku selalu mendengarkan impiannya itu selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ketika aku berusia 19 tahun, aku pergi menemui pria itu. Aku tahu siapa namanya. Aku berhasil menemukannya. Aku lalu memberikannya sebuah foto Taemin dengan alamat kami tertulis di belakangnya. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memiliki putra manis yang lain yang sangat spesial dan putranya itu sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya untuk berbicara dengannya."

Itu terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

Perut Sungmin terasa bergejolak. Aku merasa muak dan mual.

Dia telah kehilangan Sungjin 5 tahun yang lalu diusia mereka yang ke 14 tahun. Dan Abeojinya pun pergi meninggalkannya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintai adikku. Aku tak pernah berpikir apa yang sedang di hadapi oleh keluarganya. Sejujurnya, aku tak perduli. Aku hanya memperdulikan Taemin. Saat itu, kau adalah musuhku. Sampai kemudian kau datang ke rumahku dan mengubah duniaku. Aku selalu bersumpah pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak akan pernah merasa menyesal karena telah menghancurkan keluarga Lee Minho, Abeojimu. Lagipula, keluarga itu telah menghancurkan hidup Taemin. Namun rasa bersalah mulai menghantui hidupku setiap saat kau berada dekat denganku. Melihat tatapan matamu saat kau menceritakan tentang mendiang Eommamu dan adikmu. Ya Tuhan! Demi Tuhan malam itu kau benar-benar telah menghacurkan hatiku, Lee Sungmin! Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua itu." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya terdiam tak mampu untuk bergerak.

Sungmin bisa mengerti. Dia bisa memahaminya.

Namun di dalam pemahamannya itu, dia akan kehilangan hatinya sendiri.

Semua itu adalah kebohongan. Seluruh hidupnya. Semua berisi kebohongan.

Semua kenangan yang dimilikinya.

Eommanya yang memanggang kue dan Abeojinya akan mengangkat tubuhnya dan Sungjin keatas agar mereka bisa menghias puncak pohon Natal.

Semua tradisi Natal yang mereka lakukan adalah sebuah kepalsuan. Semua itu tidak mungkin bisa menjadi nyata.

Sungmin mempercayai semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Namun Itu tidak akan bisa mengubah cara pandangnya mengenai Eommanya.

Eommanya tidak berada di sini untuk menceritakan padanya permasalahan ini dari sisi Eommanya sendiri. Dan Sungmin cukup mengenal Eommanya untuk mengetahui bahwa dia tidak bersalah. Eommanya tak seperti yang mereka kira.

Ini semua adalah dosa Abeojinya. Dan juga Eomma Kyuhyun, Bae Sooji, yang tak setia dan suka berganti-ganti pasangan hingga membuat Abeojinya menjadi ragu dan lebih memilih Eommanya dibandingkan Bae Sooji, tunangan Abeojinya.

"Aku bersumpah padamu sebesar cintaku pada adikku, Taemin, jika saja... jika saja aku bisa memutar ulang waktu dan merubah semuanya, pasti akan kulakukan. Aku TIDAK AKAN PERNAH pergi menemui Abeojimu Sungmin. Tak akan pernah! Aku sangat menyesal, Sungmin. Maafkan aku." Suara Kyuhyun tercekat.

Sungmin menaikkan pandangan matanya untuk melihat mata Kyuhyun yang basah oleh air mata yang tertahan.

Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak pergi menemui Abeojinya, keadaannya pasti akan berbeda.

Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang bisa mengubah masa lalu, tak perduli seberapa besar mereka menginginkannya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa memperbaiki semua ini.

Sekarang Taemin telah memiliki seorang ayah. Taemin telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia idamkan. Begitupula dengan Bae Sooji.

Dan Sungmin... dia hanya memiliki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ujar Sungmin pilu.

"Tapi... aku bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau melakukan semua itu. Hal itu telah mengubah duniaku, hidupku. Dan semua itu tak akan pernah bisa berubah maupun kembali lagi."

Setitik air mata jatuh bergulir di wajah Kyuhyun.

Namun Sungmin tak bisa mendekatinya dan menghapus air mata itu seperti air matanya yang kini sudah tak ada lagi.

"Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Sungmin. Aku tak pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu atau seseorang seperti sekarang aku menginginkanmu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya duniaku tanpa kehadiranmu di dalamnya."

Dan Sungmin pun juga merasakannya. Dia hanya akan selalu memiliki dirinya sendiri. Karena pria di hadapannya ini telah mencuri hatinya dan menghancurkannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Sungmin tak akan pernah lagi bisa mempercayai untuk dapat mencintai siapapun.

"Aku tak bisa mencintaimu, Kyu." Elak Sungmin lirih.

Isakan yang tertahan mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun saat ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa menghiburnya. Tidak akan bisa.

Bagaimana bisa Sungmin menenangkan sakitnya saat di dalam dirinya sendiri terdapat luka dengan lubang menganga yang cukup besar, cukup besar hingga mereka berdua bisa masuk kedalamnya.

"Kau tak harus mencintaiku. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Kyuhyun memohon di pangkuan Sungmin.

'Apakah hidupku akan selalu di penuhi oleh kehilangan?' batin Sungmin meratap.

Dia tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sungjin saat hari itu adiknya meninggalkan rumah dan tak pernah kembali. Dan Sungmin juga menolak untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Eommanya pagi itu, saat Eommanya mengatakan padanya waktunya sudah dekat. Dan Eommanya menutup matanya dan tak pernah membukanya lagi.

Sungmin tahu dan sangat mengerti, saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu adalah saat terakhir dia akan melihatnya. Saat itu adalah perpisahan mereka.

Sungmin tak akan sanggup melanjutkan hidupnya jika Kyuhyun masih ada di dalam kehidupannya. Kyuhyun akan slalu menjadi penghambat bagi kesembuhan hatinya.

Dan kali ini, Sungmin ingin sebuah perpisahan untuknya. Ini akan menjadi salam perpisahan terakhir dan dia ingin mengucapkannya dengan cara yang pantas.

Namun dia tak bisa mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata. Karena mulutnya tak sanggup berucap.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika dia telah memaafkan Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui alasan Abeojinya pergi dan tak pernah kembali adalah dia. Kyuhyun.

Hari itu Kyuhyun telah membawa Abeojinya pergi, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kerusakan yang bisa timbulkan oleh foto yang diberikan pada Abeojinya.

Tidak satu pun dari itu yang mampu merubah perasaan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Kyuhyun telah meledakkan dunianya menjadi berkeping-keping.

Sungmin akan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya dengan cara lain.

"Kyu," Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

Namun Sungmin tidak akan menghapusnya. Bukan waktunya.

Sungmin berdiri dan melepaskan kausnya kemudian digeletakkan diatas ranjang. Mata Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin bingung.

Sungmin mendorong turun celana yang dikenakannya dan melangkah keluar dari celana tersebut. Kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan perlahan melepas celana dalamnya. Dan Sungmin benar-benar telanjang.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun keatas ranjang lalu Sungmin duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun segera membungkus di sekeliling pinggang Sungmin dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di sela leher Sungmin menyebabkan Sungmin menggigil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil sambil sedikit menarik diri hanya agar dapat menatap Sungmin dalam.

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

Sebaliknya dia mencengkeram kemeja Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan membiarkan Sungmin menariknya hingga terlepas melalui kepalanya dan melemparkannya ke samping. Sungmin menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Kyuhyun dan menciumnya. Perlahan. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya untuk mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun berada di rambut Sungmin dan dia segera mengambil alih. Setiap belaian lidahnya lembut dan santai. Ia tidak lapar dan menuntut. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah tahu ini adalah selamat tinggal. Itu tidak berarti dia harus keras dan cepat.

Ini merupakan kenangan terakhir yang akan mereka miliki bersama.

Satu-satunya kenangan yang tidak berisi kebohongan. Sekarang hanya kebenaran yang ada diantara mereka.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Kyuhyun berbisik di antara ciumannya.

Sungmin hanya sanggup mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang sebelum melepaskan sepatu dan celana jinsnya. Kyuhyun telanjang sama seperti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkak di atas tubuh Sungmin dan menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Kau adalah pria paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat. Di dalam dan di luar. The one and only one." Bisiknya sambil menghujani ciuman di wajah Sungmin kemudian menarik bibir bawah Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya. Menggesekkan milik mereka yang sama-sama menegang.

Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan ketegangan itu. Dia menjalarkan tangannya menyusuri tubuh Sungmin dan menyentuh setiap bagian tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Seolah-olah ia sedang menghafalkan lekuk tubuhnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun membelai tubuhnya dan mengerang menikmati rangsangan yang diterimanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baby..." Kyuhyun menunduk dan mencium perut datar Sungmin.

Sungmin membiarkan kakinya terbuka sehingga Kyuhyun dapat bergerak diantaranya.

Kyuhyun menyusurkan tangannya dan membelai paha dalam Sungmin dan kemudian dengan perlahan mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebih lebar. Ditatapnya back hole Sungmin dalam. "Ini akan selalu menjadi milikku," katanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Sungmin tidak mengoreksinya. Tidak ada gunanya. Memang tidak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain. Setelah hari ini, Sungmin tidak akan melakukannya dengan siapapun.

Kyuhyun lalu membelai milik Sungmin dan memijatnya perlahan. Merangsang dan menggoda. Sungmin mengerang menikmati. Tidak perlu menahan apapun. Dia akan melepaskan semua dan merasakannya tanpa beban.

Kyuhyun terus menerus membelai dan menggodanya. Mengocoknya dengan lihai sesekali mengecup ujungnya dan menyesap pre-cum yang keluar membuat Sungmin makin dekat.

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin klimaks di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Digunakannya cairan Sungmin sebagai pelumas lalu dimasukkan satu jari ke back hole Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit namun berusaha rileks. Dia tidak ingin menghentikan Kyuhyun. Hingga jari kedua dan ketiga dia akan berteriak namun Kyuhyun langsung menghujaninya dengan ciuman intim untuk mengalihkannya dari rasa nyeri di back holenya.

Sungmin mencoba rileks.

Setelah dirasa Sungmin siap. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan kepala ereksi Kyuhyun menekan back holenya. Kyuhyun mengerang kemudian meluncur memasuki Sungmin. Otot-otot Sungmin meregang menerima milik Kyuhyun yang merangsek masuk. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling lengan Kyuhyun dan berteriak ketika Kyuhyun mengisinya sepenuhnya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun bergerak keluar dan mengayun kembali untuk memasukinya. Matanya tak pernah meninggalkan Sungmin. Tatapan mereka saling mengunci. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat badai di dalam matanya.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun bingung. Sungmin bahkan dapat melihat ketakutan di matanya. Kemudian ada cinta dan keganasan di matanya.

Sungmin mempercayainya. Dia percaya itu. Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tetapi itu sudah terlambat sekarang.

Cinta tidaklah cukup.

Setiap orang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta saja sudah cukup. Itu tidak cukup. Tidak ketika jiwamu telah hancur berkeping-keping.

Sungmin menyelipkan kakinya di seputaran pinggul Kyuhyun dan kemudian melekat erat.

Nafas Kyuhyun terasa hangat di leher Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghujani lehernya dengan ciuman-ciuman intim. Kyuhyun membisikkan kata cinta dan janji-janji yang tidak akan pernah bisa di penuhi. Namun Sungmin membiarkannya. Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tubuh mereka semakin panas seiring dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat dan dalam tepat di inti Sungmin. Dan kenikmatan Sungmin telah mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun melayangkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sungmin dan berkata, "Hanya kau. Sungmin sayang. My Minnie..."

Sungmin memeluknya erat dan membiarkan aliran perasaan bahagia yang utuh menyelubunginya. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka dan sebuah geraman keras menggetar dadanya saat Kyuhyun memompanya dua kali lagi dan kemudian diam terpaku. Sorot matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Sungmin.

Mereka bernapas dengan cepat dan keras. Dan Sungmin merasa lega meskipun sesak, dia telah mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya tanpa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata. Semuanya tersirat di dalam matanya. Dan Kyuhyun telah melihat cukup dekat.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sungmin-ah,"‖Kyuhyun memohon.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin lirih sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih terkubur jauh di dalam Sungmin. "Tidak. Jangan kau lakukan ini pada kita. Sungmin... Jangan..."

Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia membiarkan tangannya jatuh terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya dan kakinya menyelinap menuruni pinggang Kyuhyun sehingga tubuh mereka tidak lagi menempel.

"Aku tidak sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sungjin maupun Eommaku. Salam perpisahan terakhir yang tidak pernah bisa aku dapatkan. Ini adalah perpisahan terakhir yang aku butuhkan. Ini adalah sekali diantara kita tanpa ada kebohongan."

Kyuhyun mencengkeram selimut dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. "Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon, jangan."

Sungmin ingin sekali mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajahnya. Untuk mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan melangkah maju untuk meneruskan hidup dan melupakan semua ini.

Mengenai mereka berdua.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mampu melakukan itu. Bagaimana dia bisa menghiburnya jika Sungmin sendiri merasa hampa di dalam?

Kyuhyun menarik keluar miliknya dan Sungmin meringis pada kekosongan yang bergema di seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan tidak memandang Sungmin sama sekali.

Sungmin hanya menatap dalam keheningan saat Kyuhyun mulai berpakaian.

Inilah saatnya.

'Apakah kehampaan harus terasa menyakitkan? Kapankah rasa sakit akan berhenti menyerang?' batin Sungmin merintih.

Setelah mengenakan kemejanya Kyuhyun mengangkat matanya untuk menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk dan menarik lutut ke dadanya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya dan untuk menahan dirinya. Sungmin merasa telah benar-benar hancur.

"Aku tidak dapat membuatmu memaafkanku. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan darimu. Aku tidak dapat mengubah masa lalu. Yang dapat kulakukan adalah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Jika ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi, Sungmin-ah. Ini akan membunuhku tapi aku akan melakukannya."

'Apa lagi yang mungkin bisa terjadi? Aku tidak akan pernah sama lagi, Kyuhyun-ah... Pria yang kau cintai sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku tidak memiliki masa lalu. Semua itu telah lenyap. Tidak ada yang masuk akal dan aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah. Kau pantas mendapatkan lebih, Cho Kyuhyun.' Batin Sungmin.

"Selamat tinggal, Cho Kyuhyun." Sahut Sungmin untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan padangannya dan menatap selimut berwarna biru di bawahnya. Dia dapat mendengarkan langkah Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju pintu.

Kemudian terdengar pintu yang terbuka dan kemudian pintu menutup.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kamar yang telah kosong. Dirinya sendirian.

Perpisahan itu tidak sebaik yang orang-orang katakan. Sungmin tahu itu sekarang.

"Bukan dia yang menyebabkan aku lari. Dialah yang menjadi alasanku ingin tinggal." Lirih Sungmin.

.

.

 **Too Far Series**

 **(Fallen Too Far)**

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tenang chingu, kisah mereka belum berakhir...

Cerita selanjutnya, **Never too Far**.

Last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	10. Never Too Far : Pregnant?

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored** **,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n :**

karena mayoritas readers ff ini banyak yg ga login n mungkin akan kesulitan nyari lanjutannya kalo terpisah, jadi... Hasu putuskan untuk melanjutkannya disini aja biar gampang,ok? Ok?

Mulai chap ini settingnya ada 2, di Jeju and Ilsan. Dan ada beberapa pergantian POV dari Kyu and Min.

Levelnya jg naik hohoho (lirik warning).

Buat yang nyariin Joongki Ahjushi (#digeplakJoongki), dia bakal muncul lg kok... ^.^

Silahkan kirim spam sepuas kalian ke Hasu karena chap depan akan (sangat) menyebalkan, hehe...

Chap ini cukup panjang dan membosankan. So,

Be patient All! ^.^

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **10**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

(Flashback Tiga belas tahun yang lalu)

.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kemudian disertai seretan langkah kaki.

Dadaku terasa nyeri.

Eomma telah meneleponku saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan mengatakan padaku apa yang telah ia lakukan dan sekarang ia ingin pergi keluar untuk minum bersama teman-temannya.

Aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harus menenangkan Taemin.

Eomma tidak akan bisa mengatasinya jika itu mengakibatkan stres.

"Hyung?" Suara Taemin terdengar sendu. Dia menangis.

"Aku ada di sini, Taetae," kataku sambil berdiri dari sofa kecil yang aku duduki di sudut ruangan.

Ini adalah tempat persembunyianku. Di rumah ini aku perlu tempat untuk bersembunyi. Jika tidak memilikinya maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Helaian rambut Taemin melekat di wajahnya yang basah. Bibir bawahnya gemetar saat ia menatapku dengan pandangan sedihnya.

Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat matanya bahagia.

Eomma hanya memberinya perhatian ketika Taemin meminta dibelikan sesuatu dan kemudian memamerkannya pada orang lain.

Selain dari itu dia akan mengabaikan Taemin. Hanya aku yang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Dan aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat ia merasa diinginkan.

"Aku tidak melihatnya. Dia tidak ada di sana," dia berbisik seiring dengan sebuah isakan kecil yang terlepas.

Aku tidak perlu bertanya siapa "dia".

Eommaku telah lelah mendengar Taemin yang terus bertanya tentang ayahnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa Taemin menemui ayahnya. Kuharap Taemin mengatakannya padaku. Kuharap aku bisa ikut pergi bersamanya.

Tatapan terluka di wajah Taemin membuat tanganku mengepal. Jika aku bisa bertemu pria itu aku ingin memukul hidungnya. Aku ingin melihatnya berdarah.

"Kemarilah," kataku, meraih tangannya dan menarik adikku ke dalam pelukanku.

Dia membungkus erat pinggangku dan memelukku erat. Saat seperti ini membuatku sulit bernafas.

Aku tidak suka kehidupan yang telah ia jalani.

Setidaknya aku tahu ayahku menginginkanku. Dia meluangkan waktunya bersamaku.

"Dia punya anak yang lain. Dan mereka kembar. Mereka… sangat manis. Rambut mereka berbeda, pirang seperti Eomma mereka. Kulit mereka pucat. Dan mereka juga memiliki Eomma yang unik dan membiarkan mereka bermain di lumpur. Mereka memakai sepatu lusuh. Sepatu yang kotor."

Taemin iri pada sepatu yang kotor. Eomma memang tidak akan membiarkannya berpenampilan tidak sempurna sepanjang waktu. Dia tidak pernah memiliki sepasang sepatu lusuh yang kotor. Eomma memperlakukan Taemin tak lebih dari anak manis yang harus dapat dibanggakan.

"Mereka tidak mungkin lebih manis darimu," Aku meyakinkan Taemin karena aku sangat mempercayainya.

Taemin tersedu dan kemudian menarik dirinya. Kepalanya terangkat dan matanya menatapku.

"Mereka sangat manis. Aku melihat mereka. Aku bisa melihat foto di dinding, kedua pria kecil itu dan bersama seorang pria berseragam. Pria itu... menyayangi mereka. Dia... Abeojiku... tidak menyayangiku."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya.

Taemin benar. Pria brengsek itu tidak menyayanginya.

"Dia orang bodoh. Kau memiliki aku, Taetae. Kau selalu memilikiku."

.

.

(Flashback End)

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.oooO

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Ternyata aku sudah cukup jauh.

Jelas saja.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang pergi sejauh ini ke pusat kota Seoul hanya untuk pergi ke apotik.

Kecuali,

tentu saja karena mereka sedang memerlukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin warga kota mengetahui apa yang mereka beli.

Sesuatu yang jika di beli di apotik lokal akan tersebar ke seluruh kota dalam beberapa jam.

Terutama jika kau belum menikah dan membeli kondom atau... alat tes kehamilan.

Dan itulah yang ku lakukan.

Aku seorang pria. Dan aku membeli alat tes kehamilan. Tertawalah mereka jika mengetahui hal ini.

Aku meletakkan alat tes kehamilan di atas meja dan tidak menatap pada kasir.

Aku tidak bisa.

Rasa takut dan malu di mataku adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubagi dengan orang asing. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada siapapun.

Bahkan dengan Jungmo maupun Joongki Ahjushi.

Sejak aku mendorong pergi Kyuhyun keluar dari kehidupanku 3 minggu lalu, aku perlahan-lahan kembali ke rutinitasku dulu dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungmo dan Joongki Ahjushi.

Ini mudah.

Mereka tidak akan menekanku untuk berbicara, tapi ketika aku membicarakannya mereka mendengarkan.

"16.500 won," wanita di samping meja kasir berkata. Aku bisa mendengar nada keprihatian dalam suaranya.

Tidak mengejutkan.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang memalukan bagi seorang pria membeli tes kehamilan. Mungkin aku terlihat brengsek dimatanya.

Aku memberinya 20.000 won tanpa mengangkat mataku dari kantong kecil yang ia letakkan di depanku.

Kantong itu menyimpan satu jawaban yang kubutuhkan dan itu membuatku takut.

Aku memang seorang pria, tapi aku berbeda. Dan aku harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku dalam 3 minggu ini.

Semoga hal yang ku takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Kembalianmu 3.500 won," katanya saat aku meraih dan mengambil uang itu dari tangannya yang terulur.

"Terima kasih," gumamku dan mengambil kantong belanjaanku.

"Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata wanita itu dengan suara lembut.

Aku mengangkat mataku dan bertemu sepasang mata coklat penuh simpati. Dia orang asing yang tidak akan pernah kulihat lagi tapi saat ini sangat membantu jika ada orang lain yang kukenal. Aku tidak akan merasa begitu kesepian.

"Aku juga," jawabku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Kembali ke matahari musim panas yang menyengat.

Aku mengambil dua langkah menuju tempat parkir ketika mataku menatap pada sisi kemudi trukku.

Joongki Ahjushi tengah bersandar di sana dengan lengan bersedekap. Topi baseball abu-abu yang ia pakai bertuliskan ARMY ditarik kebawah menutupi dengan rendah tatapan matanya dariku.

Aku berhenti dan menatapnya.

Tidak ada kebohongan tentang ini.

Dia tahu aku tidak ke sini untuk membeli kondom.

Ada ada satu kesimpulan lain. Meskipun tak mampu melihat ekspresi matanya aku tahu jika... dia kini tahu.

Aku menelan gumpalan di tenggorokanku yang sudah kutahan sejak aku mengendarai truk pagi ini dan pergi ke kota ini.

Sekarang bukan hanya aku dan orang asing di balik meja yang tahu. Pria yang seperti ayah kedua bagiku kini juga tahu.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk melangkah mendekat.

Dia akan bertanya sesuatu dan aku akan menjawab.

Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu dia layak mendapatkan jawaban. Dia layak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini?

Aku berhenti hanya beberapa kaki di depannya. Aku senang bahwa topi yang dia pakai menutupi wajahnya. Akan lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan jika aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang dia pikirkan melalui matanya.

.

.

Kami berdiri dalam keheningan.

Aku ingin dia bicara terlebih dulu tapi setelah beberapa menit dia tidak mengatakan apapun sehingga aku tahu dia ingin aku bicara lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini, Ahjushi?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau tinggal di rumahku sekarang. Saat kau pergi dengan bersikap aneh tentu saja aku khawatir padamu," jawabnya.

Air mata menggantung di mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis tentang hal ini. Aku akan menangisi semua yang ingin kutangisi.

Menggenggam tas yang berisi tes kehamilan lebih erat, aku meluruskan pundakku. "Kau mengikutiku," kataku. Ini bukanlah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dariku dan beralih pada hal lain. "Apakah kau akan mengatakannya padaku, Lee Sungmin?"

Dia memanggilku dengan namaku. Dia serius.

Apakah aku akan mengatakan padanya? Aku tak tahu. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak yakin ada yang harus kukatakan." Jawabku jujur.

Joongki Ahjushi menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang sama sekali tidak terdengar lucu, "Tidak yakin? Kau datang ke sini karena tidak yakin?"

Dia marah. Atau apakah dia terluka?

"Sampai aku memakai tes ini aku tidak yakin. Aku sedikit mual dan lemah. Itu saja. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol tapi kau sangat mengenalku Ahjushi. Aku... hanya berjaga-jaga saja."

Perlahan, Joongki Ahjushi mengangkat pandangannya hingga tatapannya tertuju padaku. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan memiringkan topinya kebelakang. Bayangan telah hilang dari matanya.

Ada rasa tak percaya dan rasa sakit di sana.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti ini.

Joongki ahjushi yang selalu tersenyum dan menyayangiku memandangku dengan kecewa dan sedih.

"Benarkah? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Setelah semua yang telah kita lalui hanya segitukah nilaiku dihadapanmu BunnyMin?"

Aku terengah-engah dan air mata yang tidak inginku tumpahkan menuruni wajahku. Aku tidak ingin tangis sialan ini.

Aku memperkecil jarak diantara kami dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

Aku tidak ingin dia menghakimiku. Aku membutuhkan dukungan moral darinya.

Aku mengira Joongki Ahjushi akan mendorongku.

Namun dia justru membalas pelukanku dan membelai punggungku lembut. Dia berusaha menenangkanku.

Membuatku merasa mendapatkan kekuatan.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku melepaskan diri darinya.

"Aku... ingin pulang Ahjushi." Kataku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Ya, kita lanjutkan dirumah sayang. Aku akan mengikutimu di belakang. Berhati-hatilah. Tenangkan dirimu sayang."

Joongki Ahjushi menggeser tubuhnya dan membuka pintu trukku.

Aku memanjat ke tempat duduk di belakang kemudi dan melemparkan kantong plastik kecil pada kursi di sampingku sebelum menyalakan truk dan mundur dari tempat parkir.

Aku bisa melihat Joongki Ahjushi yang langsung melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Ini belum selesai.

Tapi setidaknya aku tak perlu lagi merahasiakan apapun.

Aku bisa memberitahu padanya dan meminta solusi darinya. Mungkin?

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.oooo

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Ombak yang menerjang pantai biasanya menenangkanku. Aku sudah terbiasa duduk di dek ini dan mengamati air sejak aku masih kecil.

Ini selalu membantuku menemukan sisi pandang yang lebih baik dalam banyak hal.

Namun kini, itu tidak berpengaruh lagi untukku.

Rumah sudah kosong. Hanya ada aku disini, sendiri.

Eomma dan... pria yang aku harapkan agar ia terbakar selamanya di neraka sudah pergi, segera setelah aku kembali dari Ilsan dan melalui pertengkaran konyol dengan mereka, mereka melarikan diri dan pergi.

Aku marah, rusak, dan liar.

Setelah mengancam nyawa pria yang dinikahi Eomma itu, aku mendesak mereka untuk segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari mereka dan mendengar omong kosong apapun lagi.

.

 **(Flashback)**

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga anak bodoh! Apa yang kau dapat dengan mengejarnya hah?! Dia sama jalangnya dengan Eommanya. Tidak pantas untukmu-"

"Hentikan Bae Sooji! Cukup dengan semua sumpah serapahmu itu!" bentakku pada Eomma. Aku muak dengan ocehannya.

Aku sedang hancur dan terbakar. Aku tak butuh bensin yang akan semakin membuat aku terbakar hingga hangus tak bersisa.

Eomma dan Taemin menatapku tak percaya.

"Kyu?! Kau membentakku? Eommamu sendiri?!" seru Eomma marah.

"Kau tak pantas memanggil dirimu Eomma, Bae Sooji." Kataku datar.

"Kyuhyun..." terdengar suara pria laknat yang ku benci itu.

"DIAM! Aku tak ingin mendengar suara laknat darimu itu!" Bentakku padanya.

"Aku menyadarinya. Ini... bukan kesalahannya. Bukan kesalahan Goo Hye Sun maupun Lee Sungmin." Kataku menahan geram sambil menatap Eommaku dan pria brengsek itu.

"Tapi salah kalian!" tuduhku pada mereka.

"HYUNG!" teriak Taemin.

"Diam Taetae. Ini bukan urusanmu. Pulanglah ke rumahmu atau pergilah ke atas." Pintaku padanya dengan tenang. Aku tak boleh melampiaskannya pada Taemin. Dia juga korban.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Taemin yang berlari keluar dari ruang tamu dan langkahnya yang menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Itu sedikit lebih baik.

Aku menatap Eommaku dan pria brengsek itu yang sok menenangkan Eommaku.

Cih! Aku tidak percaya dia adalah ayah dari Lee Sungmin-KU yang baik hati dan tegar itu.

"Eomma. Ini... semua adalah salahmu. Penyebab berawalnya masalah ini... adalah dirimu." Kataku tenang namun penuh penekanan.

Setelah merenungkan semua yang terjadi di mobil dalam perjalanan kembali dari Ilsan, aku akhirnya menyadarinya.

Semua penderitaan ini takkan terjadi jika... bukan karena dua orang dihadapanku ini.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau menuduhku apa?" seru Eommaku marah. Dia menampik tangan suaminya yang berusaha menyuruhnya tetap tenang.

"Kau... tidak pernah menikah dengan Abeojiku, kalian hanya bertunangan meskipun kau menyembunyikannya dari yang lain, tapi kemudian kau hamil dan melahirkanku. Aku mendengarnya bahwa kau adalah penggemar berat Abeoji. Jadi, kau bersedia melakukan apapun bahkan rela mengandung anaknya tanpa adanya jaminan ikatan pernikahan. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah kebanggaan menjadi kekasih seorang vokalis band rock terkenal Korea. Aku takkan menyalahkanmu dan menyesalinya. Karena kenekatanmu aku terlahir di dunia. Dan untungnya Abeoji mau mengakuiku dan memberikan hakku sebagai anaknya. Lalu kemudian, kau meninggalkan Abeoji dan bertunangan dengan pria ini," aku menunjuk suaminya, "dan kau hamil." Jeda sejenak.

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri mengingat cerita Abeojiku tentang hubungannya dengan Eomma yang diceritakannya lewat telepon semalam.

"Abeoji menceritakannya. Kau dan pria ini sedang renggang, dan... Abeoji melihatmu dekat dengan Jonghyun Ahjushi, teman satu band Abeoji. Tapi kau sudah bertunangan jadi Abeoji pikir mungkin kau hanya sekedar fangirling saja. Tapi kemudian kau hamil, dan... saat kehamilanmu membesar, dia... dia meninggalkanmu." Aku menghela nafas keras. Emosiku membludak.

"CUKUP KYUHYUN!" teriak Eommaku.

Dia menangis? Kenapa? Apa yang ku katakan benar?

"Pria ini lebih memilih Go Hye Sun, Eomma Sungmin, dibandingkan dirimu, padahal kau sedang hamil. Kenapa? Apa dia se-brengsek itu? Atau... Taemin, adikku... bukan anaknya? Bukan anak pria ini? Jadi dia dengan tenang meninggalkanmu dan menikah dengan Go Hye Sun." Aku menatap pria itu yang hanya diam, tidak mengelak maupun membenarkan.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Kau akhirnya menikah dengan Shim Abeoji, Abeoji Changmin. Itu karena kau merasa malu telah memiliki aku dan Taemin namun belum pernah sekalipun menikah. Benarkan? Rencana pernikahanmu dengan pria ini berantakan, jadi... harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk menerima hal memalukan itu. Kau menimpakan kesalahan pada pria ini dan Eomma Sungmin lalu... kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Shim Abeoji yang memang masih berduka atas kematian Eomma Changmin, dan mengira kau bisa menjadi Eomma pengganti untuk Changmin yang saat itu masih kecil sama sepertiku. Tapi akhirnya jiwa liarmu yang tidak bisa menjaga kesetiaan pun memutuskan berpisah dengan Shim Abeoji yang baik hati. Dan tak lama kau menikah dengan pria lain yang bisa memenuhi jiwa liar dan bebasmu itu. Dan kini," aku menatap sinis pada pria dihadapanku, "kau mendapatkan kembali tunanganmu yang dulu kabur, dengan memanfaatkan kepolosanku untuk menuntut tanggung jawabnya atas Taemin. Dan bodohnya itu ku lakukan, karena aku menyayangi Taemin."

Aku tak sanggup lagi membongkar semua keburukan dan kemunafikan yang dimiliki Eommaku ini. Eomma kandungku.

"Kau membuatku menghancurkan hidup keluarga lain. Keluarga yang bahagia. Keluarga dari orang yang... kucintai."

Pria brengsek aka Lee Min Ho memandangku tak percaya. Eommaku memandangku dengan wajah merahnya yang shock dan marah.

"YA. AKU MENCINTAI LEE SUNGMIN. Dia adalah hidupku. Dan kini... kalian telah menghancurkannya. Kalian menghancurkan hidupku!"

Aku menatap pada pintu yang tertutup.

"Pembicaraan selesai. Silahkan pergi dari RUMAHKU."

Aku sama sekali tak mau memandang mereka. Aku muak.

Semua ini memuakkan.

Aku mendengar langkah terburu-buru dan pintu yang dibuka kasar.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, aku mendengar suara mesin mobil yang meninggalkan rumahku.

Mereka pergi. Bagus.

.

 **(Flashback End)**

 **.**

Aku harusnya menelepon Eomma dan bicara dengannya, tapi aku belum mampu memberanikan diri untuk melakukan itu.

Memaafkan memang lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan.

Aku akui, aku memang bersikap terlalu kasar padanya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah Eommaku. Wanita yang melahirkanku.

Taemin telah mampir beberapa kali dan meminta aku agar bicara dengannya.

Ini bukanlah kesalahan Taemin tapi... aku juga tidak bisa bicara dengannya tentang hal ini. Dia mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu yang telah hilang. Sesuatu yang pernah hampir aku miliki. Sesuatu yang aku tak pernah berharap bisa menemukannya.

Suara gedoran keras berasal dari pintu depan rumah membuyarkan lamunanku. Berbalik, aku menoleh. Bel pintu berdering diikuti dengan suara ketukan lagi.

Siapa itu? Tidak ada yang datang kesini lagi kecuali Taemin dan Changmin sejak Sungmin pergi.

Aku meletakkan bir di atas meja sampingku dan berdiri.

Siapapun itu, mereka harus punya alasan yang benar- benar kuat mengenai kedatangan mereka ke sini tanpa diundang.

Aku berjalan melintasi rumah yang tetap bersih sejak kunjungan terakhir Kang Ahjumma.

Dengan tidak adanya pesta-pesta atau kehidupan sosial maka menjadi lebih mudah untuk menjaga segala benda dari kerusakan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku jauh lebih suka keadaan seperti ini.

Ketukan terdengar lagi ketika aku sampai di pintu depan dan aku menyentaknya hingga terbuka, bersiap untuk memberitahu siapa pun itu agar segera pergi namun tak sepatah katapun sanggup keluar dari mulutku.

Dia bukan seseorang yang kuharap bisa kulihat lagi. Aku hanya bertemu pria itu sekali dan aku langsung membencinya.

Sekarang dia ada di sini.

Aku ingin meraih bahunya dan mengguncangnya sampai ia menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin.

Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Di mana dia tinggal?

Oh Tuhan, aku berharap Sungmin tidak tinggal bersamanya. Kecuali dengan Ahjushi di pemakaman waktu itu, kelihatannya di pria yang baik.

Berbeda dengan pria dihadapanku ini.

Atau mungkin?

Bagaimana jika Sungmin telah...

Tidak, tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Sungminku tidak akan bunuh diri.

Tanganku mengepal erat membentuk tinju di sisi tubuhku.

"Aku perlu tahu satu hal," Jungmo, pria ini, pria dari masa lalu Sungmin, berkata saat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan kebingungan. "Apakah kau," ia berhenti dan menelan ludah.

"Apakah kau... meniduri—" Dia melepas topi dan mengusap rambutnya. Aku melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan ekspresi lelah di wajahnya.

Jantungku seakan berhenti. Aku meraih lengan atasnya dan menggoncang tubuhnya.

"Di mana Sungmin? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Maksudku, dia tidak dalam masalah. Lepaskan aku sebelum kau mematahkan lenganku," bentak Jungmo, menyentak lengannya menjauh dariku. "Sungmin masih hidup dan sehat di Ilsan. Itu bukan alasan kenapa aku ada di sini."

Lalu kenapa dia ada di sini? Kami hanya punya satu keterkaitan. Lee Sungmin.

"Ketika dia meninggalkan Ilsan, dia adalah pria manis yang polos. Sangat polos dan baik. Aku pacar pertama dan satu-satunya. Aku tahu betapa polosnya dia. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil. Tapi Sungmin, pria yang pulang itu bukan lagi Sungminku yang sama saat dia pergi. Dia tidak bicara apapun padaku. Dia tidak mau bicara denganku. Dia hanya mempercayai Joongki Ahjushi. Dan aku tak sengaja mengetahuinya. Jadi, aku hanya perlu tahu apakah kau dan dia... apakah kalian... Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini, apa kau pernah menidurinya?"

Pandanganku kabur saat aku bergerak tanpa memikirkan yang lain kecuali ingin membunuhnya.

Dia telah melewati batas.

Dia tidak boleh bicara tentang Sungmin seperti itu.

Dia tidak boleh mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu atau meragukan kepolosannya. Sungminku masih polos, dasar sialan. Dia tidak punya hak. Dan dia Sungmin-KU, bukan miliknya.

"Astaga Cho! Turunkan dia!" terdengar suara Changmin berteriak padaku.

Aku mendengar suaranya tapi seakan begitu jauh dan terdengar seperti di dalam terowongan.

Aku terfokus pada orang di depanku saat kepalan tanganku mengenai wajahnya dan darah menyembur dari hidungnya.

Dia berdarah. Aku ingin dia berdarah. Aku ingin memukul seseorang hingga berdarah.

Dua lengan melilit lenganku dari belakang dan menarikku menjauh saat Jungmo terhuyung mundur memegangi hidungnya dengan tatapan panik di matanya. Well, hanya salah satu matanya. Mata yang lain sudah bengkak dan tertutup.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Changmin dari belakangku. Ternyata Changmin yang telah melilitku.

"Jangan kau katakan!" Bentakku saat Jungmo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar dia bicara tentang Sungmin seperti itu.

Apa yang kami lakukan memang lebih dari sekedar sesuatu yang kotor atau salah.

Tapi pria ini bertingkah seolah aku telah menghancurkan Sungmin.

Sungmin masih polos. Luar biasa polos. Apa yang telah Jungmo lakukan tidak pernah mengubah hal itu.

Lengan Changmin mengencang di tubuhku saat ia menarikku ke dadanya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menahannya untuk sementara waktu. Dia punya otot sepuluh kilo lebih banyak dibanding denganku dan ini tidak semudah seperti yang terlihat. Kau harus lari, bung. Jangan kembali. Kau beruntung karena aku muncul."

Jungmo mengangguk, dengan terhuyung kembali ke truknya.

Kemarahan sedikit mereda dalam pembuluh darahku tapi aku masih merasakannya. Aku ingin lebih menyakitinya.

Untuk mencuci bersih pikiran apapun yang mungkin dia miliki di kepalanya bahwa Sungmin tidak sesempurna seperti saat ia meninggalkan Ilsan. Dia tak tahu apa saja yang telah Sungmin lalui. Penderitaan yang telah dia lalui karena keluargaku.

Bagaimana pria lemah itu bisa menjaga Sungmin? Sungmin membutuhkanku.

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu apa kau akan mengejar mobilnya atau kita berdua sudah tenang?" Tanya Changmin mulai melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada tubuhku.

"Aku sudah tenang," Aku meyakinkannya saat aku membebaskan diri dari kungkungannya dan menghampiri pagar untuk berpegangan, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Rasa sakit itu kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku telah berhasil mengubur rasa itu hingga hanya terasa berupa denyutan samar, tapi melihat si pengecut itu, membuatku mengingat segalanya.

Malam itu. Malam yang tak akan pernah bisa kupulihkan ke asalnya. Malam yang telah dan akan membekas dalam diriku untuk selamanya.

"Bisakah aku bertanya padamu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi atau kau juga akan menghajarku?" Tanya Changmin sambil menjaga jarak di antara kami.

Bagaimanapun Changmin adalah saudara dan teman baikku, diatas semua kepentingan dan tujuan yang melatar belakanginya. Meskipun Eommaku telah bercerai dengan Shim Abeoji dan memiliki beberapa suami setelah itu tapi Changmin masih tetap keluargaku. Dia cukup paham untuk mengetahui bahwa ini adalah tentang Sungmin.

"Mantan pacar Sungmin," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Changmin berdeham. "Jadi? Ah, dia datang ke sini untuk mengejekmu? Atau kau menghajarnya sampai babak belur hanya karena dia pernah menyentuh Sungmin?"

Dua-duanya. Atau mungkin bukan.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia datang ke sini mengajukan pertanyaan tentang aku dan Sungmin. Sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah. Dia juga mengatakan hal aneh yang tidak aku mengerti terkait pertanyaannya itu."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Itu masuk akal. Well, dia sudah membayar perbuatannya. Tapi, mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin? Sudah 3 minggu berlalu bukan? Sejujurnya aku juga mengkhawatirkannya. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Dia juga korban."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Sejujurnya aku berharap tidak terjadi apapun yang salah dengan Sungmin.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas pria tadi telah menghancurkan hariku ini." Gerutuku.

"Kalau begitu dari pada kau kembali membanting barang-barang dan menghancurkan rumahmu dan membuatmu jadi gelandangan, lebih baik kita bertanding game, aku akan menghiburmu." Ajak Changmin.

Dia benar. Sudah cukup dengan kegilaanku 3 minggu ini.

"Ide bagus. Aku masih memegang rekor kemenangan kan?"

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.ooooO

.

( **Sungmin POV)**

.

Makam Eomma dan Sungjin adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini.

Aku tidak punya rumah.

Dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah Joongki Ahjushi. Tidak setelah kekecewaan yang dirasakannya setelah melihat hasil yang ditunjukkan alat itu.

Aku hamil. Yah, aku, pria yang dikenalnya polos dan sangat dia percayai, hamil.

Dan ini adalah anak Kyuhyun.

Aku bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajahnya.

Dia memang tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Tapi aku tahu, dia kecewa. Pada dirinya, dan juga diriku.

Dia kecewa karena merasa gagal menjagaku. Dan kecewa karena aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Padahal aku berhasil melakukannya 5 tahun terakhir ini, sebelum kepergianku ke Jeju.

Aku juga tak mungkin ke rumah Kim Halmeoni.

Dia adalah nenek Jungmo.

Jungmo mungkin ada di sana menungguku. Atau mungkin tidak juga. Kami tidak lagi bertemu sejak 3 minggu yang lalu.

Aku duduk di depan makam mereka. Diatas rerumputan.

Aku menarik lutut di bawah dagu dan melingkarkan tangan di kakiku.

Aku tak perduli jika pakaianku kotor. Aku membutuhkan mereka untuk menenangkan perasaanku.

Aku kembali ke kota ini karena disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang kutahu akan aku datangi.

Tapi sekarang, aku harus pergi.

Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini.

Sekali lagi hidupku akan segera berubah 360%.

Jujur saja, ini adalah keadaan yang tidak siap untuk kuhadapi.

Aku ingat Eomma pernah berkata padaku bahwa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang melebihi batas kemampuan manusia dalam menghadapinya.

Tapi kini aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah itu hanya untuk orang-orang yang rajin beribadah dan berdoa sebelum mereka pergi tidur di malam hari? Mengapa Tuhan tidak tanggung-tanggung memberikan cobaannya padaku?

Mengasihani diri sendiri tidak akan menolongku.

Aku harus mencari tahu jawaban dari semua masalahku ini.

Aku juga sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan semua orang, terutama Joongki Ahjushi dan... Jungmo.

"Aku berharap kau ada di sini, Eomma, Sungjin-ah. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan aku tidak punya siapa pun yang bisa memberiku saran," bisikku lirih. Aku percaya bahwa mereka bisa mendengarkanku.

"Aku merindukan kalian. Aku tidak ingin sendirian tapi... begitulah kenyataannya. Aku sangat takut."

Suara yang terdengar hanyalah desiran angin menerpa daun-daun di pepohonan.

"Eomma. Kau pernah memberitahuku jika aku bimbang aku bisa coba bertanya pada hati nuraniku. Aku sudah berusaha Eomma, tapi aku sangat bingung. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku dengan menunjukkan padaku ke arah yang benar, entah bagaimana?"

Aku menyandarkan dagu di lututku dan memejamkan mata, tidak mau menangis.

Hanya bertanya padanya membuatku merasa lebih baik. Meskipun aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah.

.

.

Suara pintu mobil ditutup memecah kedamaianku.

Aku menurunkan tangan dari kakiku dan menoleh kebelakang di pelataran parkir dan melihat mobil yang terlalu mahal dibandingkan dengan truk tuaku.

Memutar mataku untuk melihat siapa yang telah melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil aku terkesiap kemudian melompat.

Itu Eunhyuk. Dia ada di sini!

Dia di Ilsan... dan mengendarai mobil yang terlihat sangat-sangat mahal.

Rambut pirangnya sudah berganti coklat dan sedikit panjang tergerai.

Senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat mataku bertemu dengan matanya.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku takut aku sedang berkhayal.

Apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan di sini?

"Kau tidak punya ponsel. Bagaimana bisa aku menghubungimu dan bilang aku datang untuk menemuimu sedangkan aku tak punya nomor yang harus dihubungi? Hmmm?" Kata-katanya tidak masuk akal namun hanya mendengar suaranya membuatku berlari mendekatinya.

Eunhyuk tertawa dan membuka lengannya saat yang aku melemparkan diriku kepadanya.

"Aku tak percaya kau ada di sini," kataku setelah memeluknya.

"Ya, aku juga. Ini perjalanan yang panjang. Tapi sepadan karena kau meninggalkan ponselmu di Jeju aku tak punya cara untuk bicara denganmu."

Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa.

Belum. Aku perlu waktu.

Dia sudah tahu tentang Abeoji. Dia tahu tentang Taemin. Tapi yang lainnya...

Aku tahu dia tidak mengetahuinya. Tentang keadaanku yang berbeda.

"Aku sangat senang kau ada di sini tapi bagaimana caranya kau menemukanku?"

Eunhyuk menyeringai dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku menyetir mengelilingi kota untuk mencari trukmu. Itu tidak sulit. Tempat ini punya sesuatu seperti cctv berjalan. Meskipun aku terlewat, aku masih bisa menemukanmu dengan mudah."

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki mobil sebagus itu?" tanyaku melirik ke arah mobil itu.

"Itu milik Donghae. Mobilnya sangat nyaman dikendarai."

Dia masih bersama Donghae. Bagus.

Tapi dadaku terasa sakit.

Donghae mengingatkanku pada Country Club di Jeju. Dan Country Club mengingatkanku pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menanyakan bagaimana kabarmu tapi... kau terlihat seperti tongkat yang berjalan. Apakah kau pernah makan sejak kau pergi meninggalkan Jeju?"

Semua pakaianku sekarang longgar. Makan sulit dilakukan mengingat simpul besar yang terus terikat erat di dadaku setiap saat.

"Ini adalah beberapa minggu yang buruk tapi kurasa aku semakin membaik. Melupakan banyak hal dan menghadapinya."

Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke makam di belakangku. Keduanya.

Aku bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya saat ia membaca kedua batu nisan itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil pergi kenanganmu. Kau memilikinya," katanya sambil meremas tanganku.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak percaya mereka. Abeoji seorang pembohong, begitu juga Bae Sooji. Aku tidak percaya satu pun dari mereka. Eommaku, dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang mereka tuduhkan. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah Abeoji. Dia menyebabkan rasa sakit ini. Bukan Eommaku. Eommaku tak akan pernah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Hanya memiliki seseorang yang mendengarkanku dan tahu bahwa mereka percaya padaku, bahwa mereka percaya Eomma tidak bersalah sudah cukup membantu.

"Apa saudara kembarmu sangat mirip denganmu maksudku benar-benar mirip dan uh, unik?"

Memori terakhirku dari Sungjin adalah saat dia tersenyum. Senyum riangnya jauh lebih manis dibanding senyumku. Giginya sempurna tanpa bantuan kawat gigi. Matanya lebih cerah dibanding mataku.

Tapi semua orang mengatakan kami identik. Mereka tidak melihat perbedaannya. Aku selalu heran kenapa. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Kami kembar identik," jawabku. "Dan yah, kami unik. Berkat Eomma kami."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada dua Lee Sungmin. Kalian pasti sudah mematahkan hati seluruh wanita di kota ini dan membuat para pria terkena diabetes karena kemanisan kalian."

Dia mencoba untuk meringankan suasana setelah bertanya tentang Sungjin.

Aku menghargainya.

"Hanya Sungjin saja. Aku bersama Jungmo sejak aku masih kecil. Aku tidak mematahkan hati pria dan wanita manapun."

Mata Eunhyuk sedikit terbelalak kemudian membuang pandangannya sebelum berdehem. Aku menunggu sampai ia berpaling lagi padaku.

"Meskipun hanya bertemu dan berbicara denganmu sangat menyenangkan, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena suatu tujuan."

Aku menduganya, aku hanya tidak tahu dengan tepat apa tujuannya. "Oke," kataku menunggu lebih banyak penjelasan.

"Bisakah kita bicara tentang ini sambil menikmati kopi?" Dia mengerutkan kening kemudian melirik kembali ke jalan. "Atau dimanapun tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara."

Dia tidak nyaman berbicara di pemakaman seperti aku. Itu normal. Sedangkan aku tidak.

"Ya, oke," kataku dan berjalan untuk mengambil dompetku di dekat makam.

"Itu jawabanmu," bisik sebuah suara lembut yang sangat pelan hingga aku nyaris berpikir kalau aku hanya berkhayal.

Berbalik menengok kembali ke arah Eunhyuk dia tersenyum dengan tangannya terselip di saku depannya.

"Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Eh, maksudmu setelah aku menyarankan kita pergi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Apa kau membisikkan sesuatu?"

Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan kemudian memandang ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan menggeleng. "Tidak... um... kenapa kita tidak keluar saja dari sini?" Katanya meraih lenganku dan menarikku di belakang punggungnya menuju mobil yang dibawanya.

Aku menengok menatap makam Eomma dan kedamaian datang padaku. Apakah itu merupakan-

Tidak. Jelas tidak.

Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku berbalik dan menuju ke sisi penumpang sebelum Eunhyuk mempersilahkan aku masuk.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun Eomma.

Taemin sudah dua kali meneleponku menanyakan apakah aku akan menelpon Eomma.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dia sedang berada di Macau bersama dengan suaminya.

Hal ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

Sekali lagi dia kabur untuk menikmati hidupnya sementara itu meninggalkan anaknya di belakang untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Taetae menelpon lagi. Kau ingin aku menjawabnya dan mengatakan padanya agar meninggalkan kau sendirian?" Changmin berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu memegang ponselku di tangannya sementara ponsel itu berdering.

Dua orang itu bertengkar seperti layaknya saudara kandung, "Tidak, berikan itu padaku," jawabku, dia melemparkan ponsel itu padaku.

"Taetae," sapaku dengan hangat.

"Apakah kau akan menelepon Eomma atau tidak? Dia sudah dua kali meneleponku sekarang bertanya apakah aku bicara padamu dan jika kau ingat ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dia peduli padamu. Berhenti membiarkan masalah ini menghancurkan segalanya, Hyung! Dia menodongkan senjatanya padaku. Demi Tuhan! Senjata, Hyung! Dia gila! Dia-"

"Berhenti! Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Kau tidak mengenalnya. Kau tidak ingin tahu tentangnya. Jadi hentikan. Aku tidak akan menelepon Eomma. Lain kali jika Eomma bertanya katakan padanya seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak peduli akan liburannya atau apa yang dia dapatkan saat ulang tahunnya."

"Ouch," guman Changmin saat dia merebahkan diri pada sofa di seberangku dan menopangkan kaki nya pada sofa kecil di depannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak memahamimu! Dia tidak mungkin baik dalam-"

"Stop Lee Taemin! Percakapan ini selesai. Telpon aku jika kau butuh aku." Aku menekan tombol end kemudian melemparkan ponselku ke kursi di sampingku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bantal.

"Ayo pergi. Bermain game. Sedikit minum. Berdansa dengan beberapa gadis. Lupakan semua omong kosong ini. Semuanya." Ajak Changmin.

Dia menyarankan ini beberapa kali selama lebih dari tiga minggu. Atau setidaknya sejak aku akhirnya berhenti memecahkan sesuatu di rumah dan dia merasa itu sudah cukup aman untuk bicara tanpa takut aku akan membunuhnya atau bunuh diri.

Tidak, aku tidak akan sebodoh itu.

"Tidak," jawabku tanpa melihatnya.

Tidak ada satu alasan pun untuk bersikap seolah aku baik-baik saja.

Sampai aku tahu Sungmin baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan pernah baik.

Dia mungkin tidak akan memaafkanku.

Masa bodoh dia mungkin tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi tapi aku ingin tahu apakah dia sudah pulih.

Aku ingin tahu sesuatu. Apa saja.

"Aku sangat baik untuk tidak ikut campur. Aku membiarkanmu menjadi gila, berteriak pada semua yang bergerak dan menyebalkan. Ku pikir ini saatnya kau bilang sesuatu padaku. Apa yang terjadi ketika kau pergi ke Ilsan? Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Kau tidak kembali menjadi orang yang sama. Kau bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang ku kenal."

Aku menyayangi Changmin seperti saudara tetapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan padanya tentang malam di kamar hotel bersama Sungmin.

Dia telah terluka dan aku sangat putus asa.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi aku ingin pergi keluar. Berhenti menatap pada semua dinding ini dan mengingatnya... yeah aku perlu keluar."

Aku berdiri dan Changmin melompat dari tempat duduknya di sofa. Kelegaan nampak nyata di matanya.

"Untuk apa kau pergi keluar? Bir atau gadis atau keduanya?"

"Musik yang keras," jawabku. "Aku benar-benar tidak perlu bir atau gadis... Aku hanya tidak siap untuk itu."

"Kita harus pergi yang jauh. Mungkin ke Seoul?"

Aku melemparkan kunci mobilku padanya, "Tentu, kau yang menyetir."

Bunyi bel menghentikan langkah kami berdua.

Terakhir kali aku punya tamu tak diundang berakhir dengan tidak baik. Seolah ada polisi yang datang untuk menahanku karena memukul wajah Jungmo.

Cukup aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak takut.

"Aku yang akan membukanya," kata Changmin, menatapku dengan gelisah. Dia memikirkan hal yang sama.

Aku duduk kembali di sofa dan menopangkan kakiku ke atas meja kopi di depanku. Meja kopi kesayangan Eomma.

Dan rasa bersalah tiba-tiba datang karena tidak meneleponnya.

Tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya.

Seumur hidupku aku telah membuat wanita itu bahagia dan menjaga Taemin.

Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku sudah selesai. Dengan semua omong kosongnya.

"Hae-ya, ada apa? Kami baru saja akan keluar. Kau mau ikut?" kata Changmin sambil melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku tidak bangun. Aku ingin dia pergi.

Melihat Donghae mengingatkanku pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengingatkanku pada Sungmin. Lee Donghae harus pergi.

"Uh, tidak, aku uh... Aku perlu bicara padamu tentang suatu hal," kata Donghae, menyeret kakinya dan memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya. Dia kelihatannya siap untuk melompat keluar dari pintu.

"Oke," balasku.

"Hari ini mungkin bukan waktu yang baik untuk berbicara dengannya, kawan," kata Changmin, melangkah ke depan Donghae dan menatapku. "Kami berdua mau keluar. Ayo pergi. Donghae bisa bicara nanti."

Sekarang aku penasaran, "Aku bukanlah orang yang tidak terkendali, Chwang. Duduklah. Biarkan dia bicara."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kau akan mengatakan padanya omong kosong ini sekarang, maka katakan padanya."

Donghae menatap Changmin dengan gugup kemudian dia menatapku kembali.

Dia berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang paling jauh dariku.

Aku menatap saat dia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinganya dan ingin tahu apa yang akan dia katakan adalah hal penting.

"Eunhyuk dan aku menjadi lebih serius," dia memulai.

Aku sudah tahu ini. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku merasakan rasa sakit terbuka di dadaku dan aku mengepalkan tanganku.

Aku harus fokus untuk memasukkan udara ke dalam paru-paruku.

Eunhyuk adalah teman baik Sungmin. Dia tahu bagaimana Sungmin.

"Dan uh... tempat tinggal Eunhyuk sewanya naik dan tempat itu juga buruk. Aku merasa tidak aman dia tinggal disana. Jadi, aku bicara pada Siwon dan dia bilang bahwa Ayahnya punya sebuah rumah besar dengan dua kamar jika aku ingin menyewanya. Aku... uh, menyewanya untuk Eunhyuk dan membayar uang sewa dan semuanya. Tapi ketika aku mengajaknya untuk melihatnya dia marah. Sangat marah. Dia tidak ingin aku membayar uang sewanya. Dia bilang itu membuatnya merasa murahan,"

Dia menghembuskan nafas dan tatapan maaf yang tetap terlihat di matanya tetap tidak berarti. Aku tidak peduli tentang pertengkarannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Itu dua kali lebih... atau, setidaknya, Eunhyuk berpikir itu dua kali lebih mahal dari tempat tinggal lamanya. Dan sebenarnya itu empat kali lebih mahal dari tempat lamanya. Aku meminta Siwon merahasiakannya. Aku membayar bagian yang lain tanpa dia ketahui. By the way, Eunhyukkie... dia, uh... dia... pergi ke Ilsan hari ini. Dia menyukai rumah itu. Dia ingin tinggal di rumah yang di tepi pantai. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang dia anggap cocok sebagai teman sekamarnya adalah... Sungmin."

Aku berdiri. Aku tidak bisa duduk.

"Whoa kawan...duduklah." Changmin menahanku dan aku menepisnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya perlu bernapas," kataku, menatap keluar ke pintu kaca menatap ombak yang menghantam pantai.

Eunhyuk pergi untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Jantungku berdetak cepat.

Apakah dia akan datang? Sungmin akan kembali?

"Aku tahu kalian berdua berakhir dengan tidak baik. Aku memintanya untuk tidak melakukannya tapi dia marah dan aku tidak suka membuatnya marah. Dia bilang dia merindukan Sungmin, dan dia merasa Sungmin tengah membutuhkan seseorang. Dia, uh, juga bicara pada Siwon agar memberi Sungmin pekerjaan lagi jika dia bisa membuat Sungmin kembali."

Sungmin. Kembali?

Dia tidak akan kembali.

Dia membenciku.

Dia membenci Taemin.

Dia membenci Eommaku.

Dia membenci Abeojinya.

Dia tidak akan kembali ke sini.

Tapi...

Ya Tuhan, aku ingin dia kembali.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Donghae. "Dia tidak akan kembali," kataku.

Rasa sakit di suaraku tidak bisa dipungkiri. Aku tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikannya. Tidak lagi.

Donghae mengangkat bahu.

"Dia mungkin butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana jika dia kembali? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Changmin bertanya padaku.

Apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku akan memohon.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Eunhyuk menghentikan mobil di parkiran Starbucks.

Aku melihat mobil Volkswagen kecil berwarna biru dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari mobil.

Itu mobil milik Victoria.

Aku hanya pernah bertemu Victoria dua kali sejak aku kembali dan dia sudah siap mencakar keluar mataku.

Dia telah menyukai Jungmo semenjak SMA.

Karena aku kembali, dia merasa aku akan mengacaukan hubungan yang berhasil mereka jalani. Dia menganggap aku akan merusak Jungmo dan mengambil kenormalannya lagi.

Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia bisa memiliki Jungmo. Aku senang jika Jungmo bahagia dengannya.

Eunhyuk mulai keluar dari mobil dan aku meraih lengannya. "Mari kita bicara di dalam mobil saja," kataku, menghentikannya.

"Tapi aku ingin beberapa es krim yang dicampur dengan Oreo," keluhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara di sana. Aku kenal banyak orang," jelasku.

Eunhyuk menghela napas dan bersandar di kursinya. "Oke baik. Lagipula diriku tidak membutuhkan es krim dan kue."

Aku tersenyum dan santai, berterima kasih atas jendela berwarna gelap. Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku di mobil ini.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, Sungminnie. Aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak pernah punya teman dekat sebelumnya. Tidak pernah. Kemudian kau datang dan kau pergi. Aku benci ketika kau pergi. Pekerjaan menjadi menyebalkan tanpamu ada di sana. Aku tidak memiliki seorangpun yang bisa di ajak cerita tentang kehidupan seksku dengan Dongahe dan bagaimana manisnya dia yang mana takkan pernah kudapatkan bila aku tak mendengar nasihatmu. Kibum dan Leeteuk sama sekali tak membantu. Mereka hanya bisa memarahiku. Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Aku merasa airmata mulai menggenang.

Hanya merasa dirindukan terasa begitu baik. Aku merindukannya juga. Aku merindukan banyak hal. "Aku juga merindukanmu," jawabku, berharap aku tidak menjadi cengeng.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan senyum terpasang di bibirnya. "Oke baik. Karena aku ingin kau kembali dan tinggal bersamaku. Donghae menempatkanku di rumah tepi pantai yang merupakan bagian dari properti klub. Aku, bagaimanapun, menolak untuk membiarkan dia membayarnya. Jadi, aku butuh teman sekamar. Tolong kembalilah. Aku membutuhkanmu. Dan Siwon mengatakan kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali, segera."

Kembali ke Jeju?

Dimana Kyuhyun berada... dan Taemin... dan Abeoji.

Aku tidak bisa kembali. Aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka.

Mereka akan berada di klub.

Apakah Abeoji akan mengajak Taemin untuk bermain golf? Bisakah aku melihatnya?

Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Ini akan menjadi terlalu menyakitkan.

Aku sedang hamil dan aku tak ingin tertekan.

"Aku tidak bisa," aku tercekat.

Aku berharap aku bisa.

Aku tidak tahu kemana aku akan pergi sekarang mengetahui bahwa aku hamil tapi aku tidak bisa pergi ke Jeju dan aku tak bisa tinggal disini.

"Kumohon, Sungminnie... Kyuhyun... dia merindukanmu juga. Dia tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya. Hae mengatakan dia begitu menyedihkan."

Rasa amarah seketika menggelegak dalam dadaku. Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun juga sakit terasa terlalu berat.

Aku membayangkan dia mengadakan pesta dirumahnya dan meneruskan hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih.

Aku hanya perlu bagi kita untuk melanjutkan hidup. Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya.

Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Eunhyuk tentang kehamilanku. Aku tak bisa memberitahunya jika aku berbeda dengannya.

Aku belum siap untuk memberitahu siapa pun.

Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain tahu kecuali Joongki Ahjushi, dan... Jungmo.

Aku akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Kemanapun aku pergi aku tak ingin mengenali seorangpun. Aku akan mulai lagi dari awal.

"Lee Minho, eh Abeojimu dan Bae Suzy tidak ada. Mereka pergi. Taemin ada tapi dia lebih tenang dan terkendali sekarang. Ku rasa dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Akan sulit pada awalnya, namun setelah kau mencoba melupakan lukamu kau bisa mengatasi mereka. Bahkan segalanya. Selain itu, dari gaya mata Siwon yang mengerjap bahagia ketika aku menyebutkan kau akan kembali kau bisa mengalihkan dirimu padanya. Dia jauh lebih menarik. "

Aku tidak ingin Siwon. Dan tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatianku. Eunhyuk juga tidak tahu jika Kibummie menyukai Siwon. Aku tahu. Aku melihat dari matanya. Sikapnya.

Dan aku tak ingin menyakitinya.

"Meskipun aku ingin... Aku... hanya tidak bisa. Maafkan aku." Aku menyesal.

Tinggal bersama Eunhyuk dan mendapatkan kembali pekerjaanku di klub akan menjadi jawaban untuk masalahku, sedikitnya.

Eunhyuk mendesah frustrasi dan membaringkan kepalanya kembali di kursi dan memejamkan mata. "Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak menyukainya namun aku mengerti."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meremas tangannya erat. Aku berharap sesuatu yang berbeda.

Jika saja Kyuhyun hanya seseorang dari beberapa Pria yang pernah putus denganku mungkin itu lebih baik.

Tapi dia tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah.

Dia lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih dari yang bisa Eunhyuk mengerti.

Dia pria pertamaku. Yang pernah memilikiku seutuhnya. Ayah dari anakku.

Eunhyuk meremas tanganku kembali. "Aku akan membiarkan ini berlalu untuk hari ini. Tapi aku tidak akan segera mencari teman sekamar. Aku memberimu waktu seminggu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini. Lalu aku harus mencari seseorang untuk membantuku membayar tagihan. Jadi kau mau kan? Memikirkan tentang hal ini?"

Aku mengangguk karena aku tahu itu apa yang dia butuhkan walau ku tahu dia menunggu dengan sia-sia.

"Bagus. Aku akan pulang dan berdoa jika Tuhan masih mengingatku sebagai umatnya." Dia mengedipkan mata ke arahku dan kemudian melintasi kursi untuk memelukku.

"Makanlah makanan untukku, oke? Kau terlalu kurus," katanya.

"Oke," jawabku, bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan mungkin.

Eunhyuk duduk kembali.

"Nah, jika kau tidak akan berkemas dan kembali ke Jeju denganku maka setidaknya mari kita pergi keluar. Aku perlu untuk menginap semalam sebelum aku melakukan perjalanan ini lagi. Kita bisa mencari tempat hiburan di suatu tempat dan kemudian lelah setibanya di hotel."

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya. Kedengarannya menarik. Hanya saja tidak ada night club apapun kali ini."

Aku tidak bisa datang ke tempat-tempat itu mulai sekarang. Demi bayiku.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening. "Oke...tapi apakah ada sesuatu yang lain?"

Dia punya tujuan.

"Ya...kita bisa menyetir ke Seoul. Disana apapun ada."

"Sempurna. Mari kita bersenang-senang."

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Oke, chap baru di seri yang baru...

Cobaan cinta Kyumin yang pertama, hehe...

Moga ga bosen ya...

Akan indah pada akhirnya kok, hehe

Karena tulisan End di chap kemaren jadi banyak yg review, lumayan.

Jadi, Hasu balas reviewnya ne ^.^

.

 _ **danatebh : ini chap baru, tapi dari seri buku lanjutannya... keep reading ne ^.^**_

 _ **Karen Kouzuki : iya. Seri fallen too far udahan. Skrg masuk babak baru di hubungan Kyumin. MPREG? #lirikWarning ... silahkan simak di ceritanya hehe...**_

 _ **abilhikmah : simpan airmatanya chingu, masih ada yg bikin mewek lagi #peace**_

 _ **Za KyuMin : menghindar dari timpukan di belakang Kyu #digeplakMin ... ga tega nyiksa Kyu dgn bunuh diri. Dia udah cukup kesiksa kok, hehe... di chap ini udah ketemu kan jwban soal anak #ehm**_

 _ **PumpkinEvil137 : jangan sakit, tar siapa yg baca ff ini? Hehe... ini cobaan doang, biar cinta mereka makin kuat, hehe**_

 _ **orange girls : yah gitu deh. Nanti jg akan ada cara Kyu buat dapetin Min lagi. #lirikperutMin**_

 _ **Taniea458 : sabar ya chingu #lemparkaosKyubuatLap , ini dah lanjut. Keep reading ne ^.^**_

 _ **Intan ps : dunia ini panggung sandiwara #nyanyibarengKyuMin ... semakin kuat cobaan semakin kuat juga kok perasaan mereka. Apalagi... #lirikperutMin**_

 _ **Lee Minry : ini dah update. Keep reading ne...**_

 _ **PRISNA : jgn bingung chingu, ini Hasu nya yg maruk hehe... karena Min unyu jd Abeojinya hrs wokeh, Minho cocok kan, hehe... kalo Joongki... #efekDOTS**_

 _ **Zagiya Joy : Gemes? Peluk Kyu aja...**_

 _ **Cat13 : Hasu jg mewek ngetiknya #pelukWookie gak kok, ga terlalu lama pisahnya, #lirikcerita ... keep reading ne ^.^**_

 _ **Joyers : ini dah update sayang #kecupdariKyuMin**_

 _ **Michiko Haru : ini updatenya Haru... kita kembar ya? Beda 1 huruf doang ehhe.**_

 _ **Megakyu : ga lama kok pisahnya, keep reading ne ^.^**_

 _ **Kyuminkiss : (?) udah berdebar belom? Hehe... maaf ya jika agak berat bahasanya, gara2 Shindong sih! (apa hubungannya?)**_

 _ **Kiyumin : ini dah lanjut, Keep reading ne ^.^**_

 _ **ShinYangChoi : ini dah update, jgn marahin saya ya. Timpuk duit aja hehe...**_

 _ **LeeVinct: mereka ga pisah kok... Min ga bakal lama2 menderita #lirikperutMin**_

 _ **dwi-yomi : hehe... lagi kena virus DOTS, Joongki cool bgt disitu. Keep reading ne ^.^**_

 _ **shin neul ra : ga kok, ga end benera. Cuma ganti sesi baru aja, hehe... levelnya naik jd MPREG loh... keep reading ne ^.^**_

.

Thanks juga buat readers yang lain. Maaf kalo ada yg belom kesebut, mungkin kelewat hehe

Maklum ngetiknya malem mulu, jadi matanya agak2 #bow

.

Last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	11. Come Back

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored** **,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **11**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Sungmin POV)

.

Ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pusat kota Seoul, aku teringat Joongki Ahjushi.

Kami sama sekali belum saling berbicara sejak tadi pagi. Seharian Ahjushi mengurung diri di kamar. Aku harus memberitahukannya jika aku akan pergi dan mungkin akan pulang besok.

"Eunhyukkie," aku menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang tengah mengemudi dengan santai sambil mengikuti iringan musik.

"Hmm?" Eunhyuk menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Bisa aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku harus memberitahu Joongki Ahjushi jika aku tidak akan pulang malam ini."

"Joongki Ahjushi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Iya. Dia, teman Abeojiku, aku menganggapnya seperti paman kandungku. Sementara ini aku tinggal dirumahnya."

"Baiklah, sebentar." Eunhyuk merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku menekan nomor Joongki Ahjushi yang sudah ku hapal.

Telepon diangkat di detik kedua.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara Joongki Ahjushi terdengar dari seberang.

"Ahjushi, ini Sungmin."

"BunnyMin! Kemana saja kau?" suara Ahjushi terdengar khawatir.

"Aku pergi ke makam. Maaf tidak memberitahu Ahjushi." Ujarku menyesal.

"Lalu, apa kau bertemu dengan Jungmo?"

"Jungmo? Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Memang kenapa Ahjushi? Apakah Jungmo datang ke sana?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dia datang mencarimu. Aku bilang padanya kau belum kembali. Dia tampak khawatir. Dia langsung berbalik dan pergi setelah berbicara beberapa hal. Dia juga menangis."

Jungmo menangis?

"Mengapa dia menangis Ahjushi?" tanyaku bingung. Aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis. Setidaknya sejak hubungan kami berakhir dulu. Saat dia berlutut sambil memohon agar aku tidak mengakhiri hubungan kami. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat Jungmo yang lemah. Setelah itu, kami hanya menjalin pertemanan, dan dia berubah menjadi pria yang lebih dewasa dan tidak sensitif lagi.

"Aku rasa, dia mengetahui perihal kehamilanmu."

Aku tersentak.

Jungmo, dia tahu?

"Dia terlihat sangat kacau. Dia bilang dia tahu semuanya, rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dan memintaku untuk tidak berbohong padanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memberitahunya. Kau percaya padaku kan BunnyMin?"

Tentu saja aku percaya.

"Tapi bagaimana Jungmo bisa tahu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin, dia juga mengikutimu? Sebaiknya pergilah mencarinya dan berbicara dengannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu padanya tapi kita harus memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak membuat masalah."

Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah Ahjushi. Aku akan mencari tahu dimana dia."

"Bagus. Tapi kau juga harus berhati-hati. Kau memiliki nyawa lain yang harus kau lindungi BunnyMin."

"Ne, Ahjushi."

Aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku dan mencoba menghubungi Jungmo.

Semoga dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo," syukurlah dia mengangkatnya.

Namun aku bisa mendengar keraguan dalam suaranya. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Jungmo-ya? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir.

Ada jeda kemudian desahan panjang. "Sungmin? Yeah... Aku baik-baik saja."

"Dimana kau?"

Dia berdeham. "Aku, eh...aku di Hyeopjae."

Dia ada di Jeju?

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan mencengkeram erat ponsel.

Apakah dia memberitahu Kyuhyun?

Aku memejamkan mata ku erat-erat sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa kau kesana? Apa kau sudah tahu... Tolong katakan padaku kau tidak..."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Tidak dengan adanya Eunhyuk di sampingku yang melirikku penasaran.

"Aku harus melihat wajahnya. Aku perlu tahu jika dia benar mencintaimu . Aku perlu tahu karena... aku hanya perlu tahu."

Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Apakah kau telah menemuinya?"

Mungkin dia tidak menemukannya. Mungkin aku masih bisa menghentikan ini.

Ada tawa keras di ujung lain telepon. "Ya, aku menemukan dia baik-baik saja. Tidak sulit. Tempat ini kecil dan semua orang tahu di mana putra bintang rock terkenal tinggal."

Oh My God!

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanyaku perlahan, ketakutan mulai menyelimutiku.

"Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu Sungmin-ah. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak memberitahunya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya kepadamu."

Aku sedikit merasa lega. Aku tahu Jungmo tidak akan sejahat itu padaku.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan aku sedikit kesempatan, Sungmin-ah? Aku dulu berselingkuh sebab aku masihlah remaja yang bergairah yang ingin mencoba normal seperti yang lain. Sungmin-ah, kapan kau akan memaafkanku? Apakah aku harus membayar kesalahanku itu sepanjang hidupku? Aku minta maaf... Oh God! Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku akan kembali dan mengubah segalanya jika aku bisa."

Dia berhenti dan membuat rengutan yang terdengar seperti sedang sakit.

"Jungmo-ya? Ada apa denganmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Aku tidak mau mengakui apa yang dia katakan. Aku tahu dia menyesal. Aku juga.

Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melaluinya. Memaafkan mungkin bisa. Tapi melupakan adalah hal lain.

"Aku baik-baik. Aku hanya sedikit babak belur. Anggap saja pria itu tidak suka padaku, oke."

Pria itu? Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun menyakitinya? Itu tidak terdengar seperti Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Siapa?"

Jungmo mendesah, "Cho Kyuhyun, siapa lagi?!"

Aku melongo saat aku menatap lurus ke depan. Kyuhyun telah menyakiti Jungmo?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya kamar untuk menginap dan aku akan tidur. Aku akan pulang besok. Kita punya beberapa hal untuk dibicarakan."

"Kim Jungmo. Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa menyakitimu?"

Ada jeda lain dan kemudian napas kelelahan. "Karena aku bertanya akan hal yang menurutnya bukanlah urusanku. Aku akan pulang besok."

Dia bertanya. Pertanyaan macam apa?

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak harus memberitahunya. Aku yang akan menjagamu. Hanya saja... kita perlu bicara."

Dia yang akan menjagaku?

Apa yang dia bicarakan?

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mengurusku.

"Dimana kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

"Di sebuah hotel di dekat pantai Hyeopjae."

"Oke. Tetaplah disitu dan aku akan menemuimu besok." Jawabku kemudian menutup telepon.

Eunhyuk menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Kami hampir tiba di Seoul.

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya sambil menatapku penasaran.

"Sepertinya kita tidak jadi bersenang-senang Eunhyukkie." Aku menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Why? Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku harus ke Jeju sekarang," kataku serius.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jungmo berbaring terluka di kamar hotel dan aku tidak bisa menghadapi kemungkinan dia akan kembali dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Jika Eunhyuk bisa mengantarku kesana aku bisa memeriksanya dan kemudian mengantarnya pulang .

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak bertanya apapun, itu bagus. Aku sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun saat ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku sudah lelah. Jadi, bisakah kau yang mengemudi?"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku menyerahkan ponsel padanya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Aku harus segera ke Jeju. Mungkin aku akan sedikit ngebut.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.oooO

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

Kami akhirnya mengunjungi salah satu night club favoritku yang sering ku kunjungi saat menempati Apartemenku di Gangnam.

Changmin dan Donghae akhirnya menyerah membujukku untuk merayu gadis untuk berdansa.

Mereka memilih pergi berdansa dengan salah para gadis yang telah main mata dengan kami ketika kami berjalan masuk ke klub.

Mereka datang ke sini untuk bersenang-senang sedangkan aku membutuhkan pengalihan.

Tapi sekarang saat aku sudah disini yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah segera pergi. Jadi, yang ku lakukan hanyalah meminum birku dan mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan siapa pun.

Aku terus menunduk dan memasang wajah datar.

Ucapan Donghae itu terus berputar di kepalaku.

Aku takut...

Aku terlalu takut untuk membiarkan diriku percaya bahwa Sungmin akan kembali ke sini.

Aku ingat wajahnya malam itu saat perpisahan kami.

Dia begitu kosong. Emosi di matanya hilang.

Dia telah selesai denganku, dengan Abeojinya dan dengan segala sesuatunya.

Cinta itu memang manis. Tapi juga sangat kejam.

Ponsel dalam sakuku bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

Aku tidak mengenal nomornya.

010-4882-XXX

' _Hei ini Eunhyuk. Jika kau bukanlah pria lemah yang bodoh bangunlah dan bersiaplah dengan rencana.'_

Apa artinya itu?

Apakah... Sungmin di Jeju? Apakah itu artinya...

Aku berdiri dan menaruh cukup uang di bar untuk membayar minumanku.

Aku berjalan melalui kerumunan orang sampai aku menemukan Changmin yang sedang berdansa dengan seseorang berambut merah di lantai dansa.

Matanya bertemu mataku dan aku mengangguk ke arah pintu.

"Sekarang," kataku dan berbalik untuk berjalan keluar. Aku akan meninggalkan dia disini jika dia tidak menyusulku saat aku mencapai Range Roverku.

Sungmin akan Jeju.

Aku akan mencari tahu.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kaki Eunhyuk untuk membangunkannya. Dia telah tertidur hampir sepanjang perjalanan. Bahkan saat kami menyeberang ke Jeju.

Kami telah tiba di kawasan pantai Hyeopjae dan aku membutuhkan Eunhyuk untuk mengemudi agar aku bisa mencari keberadaan mobil Jungmo yang mungkin terparkir di cottage atau motel pinggir pantai.

"Kita sudah sampai?" gumamnya mengantuk dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hampir. Aku membuthkanmu untuk menyetir. Aku akan mencari mobil Jungmo."

Eunhyuk menatapku bosan.

Aku tahu dia melakukan ini hanya dengan harapan bisa membawaku kembali tinggal disini dan menjagaku. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan tujuanku yang ingin menemukan Jungmo.

Tapi aku butuh tumpangan.

Aku harus bertemu Jungmo. Dia dan aku harus berbicara.

Jungmo tidak memiliki urusan apapun untuk datang menemui Kyuhyun. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tentang kehamilanku.

Bukan berarti aku ingin menyimpan rahasia itu dari Kyuhyun.

Hanya saja, tidak mudah memberitahu semuanya. Dia belum tahu mengenai keadaanku yang berbeda dari pria lainnya. Kelainanku, keistimewaan dalam tubuhku. Rahim ini.

Aku perlu proses.

Aku harus mencari tahu apa yang harusku lakukan. Kemudian aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun.

Jungmo yang pergi menemui Kyuhyun seperti orang gila bukanlah hal yang ku inginkan. Aku tetap tidak percaya dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Berhenti disana. Aku ingin masuk kesana. Aku membutuhkan kafein untuk kantukku ini," perintah Eunhyuk.

Aku melakukan sesuai yang dia katakan dan memarkir mobil di depan Coffee Shop.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat dia membuka pintu.

Aku tidak yakin kalau kafein bagus untuk... untuk si bayi. Terlebih kasusku ini termasuk langka dan aku belum memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menunggu sampai dia keluar dari pintu sebelum aku mengeluarkan isakan dari dadaku yang tidakku harapkan.

Aku tidak berfikir apa arti dua garis merah itu sebelumnya. Aku sadar. Benar-benar sadar sekarang.

Seorang bayi. Bayi Kyuhyun.

Oh,Tuhan.

Aku menggeser tubuhku ke kursi penumpang. Aku dapat melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Dia terlihat sedikit waspada sekarang.

Aku mendorong kembali pikiran tentang bayiku dan fokus untuk menemukan Jungmo.

Aku bisa menjalani masa depanku sendiri, masa depan bersama bayiku nanti.

"Ok. Aku punya kafein. Aku siap menemukan pria ini."

Aku tidak memprotesnya.

Aku tahu dia sudah tahu nama Jungmo. Aku mengucapkannya beberapa kali. Hanya saja dia menolak untuk mengucapkannya.

Baginya ini adalah bentuk dari pemberontakan.

Jungmo mewakili Ilsan dan dia tidak ingin aku kembali ke Ilsan. Melihat kekesalannya itu membuatku hangat. Eunhyuk menginginkanku dan rasanya menyenangkan.

"Dia meninggalkan Ilsan terburu-buru jadi mungkin tidak membawa banyak uang. Jadi, dia mungkin ada di suatu tempat yang sesuai dengan uang yang dibawanya. Biasakah kau membawaku ke beberapa cottage atau penginapan murah disini?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk menggangguk tetapi tidak menatapku. Dia malah mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

Bagus.

Aku memerlukannya untuk fokus dan dia malah sepertinya mengatakan pada Lee Donghae jika kami hampir sampai.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kekasihnya itu mengetahui sesuatu.

Kami berkendara selama tiga puluh menit dengan aku memeriksa setiap tempat parkir pada semua motel murah di sini.

Hal ini membuatku frustasi. Dia pasti ada di suatu tempat.

"Bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku akan menghubungi Jungmo dan memberitahu kalau aku mencarinya. Dia akan mengatakan padaku keberadaannya kalau dia tahu aku sudah berkendara sampai sejauh ini."

Eunhyuk memberikan ponselnya padaku dan aku dengan cepat memencet nomor Jungmo. Terdengar nada dering dua kali.

"Hallo?"

"Kim Jungmo. Ini aku. Kau ada dimana? Aku ada di Hyeopjae sekarang dan aku tidak bisa menemukan mobilmu dimana pun."

Sunyi, kemudian terdengar Jungmo mengumpat, "Shit!"

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya ingin mengecekmu. Aku datang untuk membawamu pulang." Aku tahu dia putus asa jika aku pergi ke tempat ini lagi. Dia berfikir aku akan meninggalkan Ilsan. Meskipun itu memang benar, tapi bukan ke tempat ini.

"Ku bilang padamu aku akan pulang segera setelah aku menyelesaikan semuanya, Lee Sungmin. Tidak bisakah kau tetap berada disana?" kejengkelan dalam suaranya menggangguku. Aku menduga dia tidak senang ketika aku datang untuk mendatanginya.

"Kau ada di mana Jungmo-ya?" tanyaku lagi. Kemudian aku mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Telponnya jadi teredam.

Tidak diperlukan otak pintar untuk mencari apa yang dilakukan Jungmo sekarang. Dia sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita dan dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dariku.

Hal ini mebuatku marah.

Bukan karena kupikir Jungmo dan aku punya kesempatan, tetapi ini karena dia membiarkanku berfikir dia terluka dan sendirian di kota asing.

Pecundang.

"Dengar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainan bodoh mu, Kim Jungmo! Aku akan kesana, selesai. Lain kali, bisakah aku tidak membuatnya terdengar seolah kau membutuhkanku padalah jelas kau tidak butuh."

"Tidak, Sungmin-ah. Dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak bisa tidur setelah aku meneleponmu, jadi aku kembali ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin segera menemuimu."

Seorang gadis terdengar berteriak marah padanya.

Pria ini memang payah dalam menjalin hubungan.

"Pergilah buat temanmu itu merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi." Kataku datar.

Cukup Kim Jungmo, kau telah mengecewakanku lagi.

"Tidak Sungmin, tidak. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tolong dengar kan aku," dia memohon dan gadis yang bersamanya menjadi lebih histeris. "Diamlah Vict!" dia menggeram dan aku tahu dia telah kembali ke Ilsan. Dia bersama Victoria.

"Kau pergi bersama Victoria? Kau sudah pulang jadi aku tidak perlu kuatir lagi dan pergi menemui Vict? Kau memang aneh, Kim Jungmo. Kenyataannya? Kau memang tidak bisa menyakitiku lagi. Tapi berhentilah berfikir untuk mengubah perasaan orang lain. Kau tetap bercumbu dengan Vict dan itu salah. Berhentilah berfikir dengan kejantananmu itu dan dewasalah sedikit."

Aku menekan tombol end dan memberikan kembali ponsel nya pada Eunhyuk. Matanya melebar saat dia manatap ku.

"Dia sudah kembali ke Ilsan," kataku menjelaskan.

"Yeah... aku tahu," kata Eunhyuk pelan. Dia menunggu.

Dia layak mendapatkan lebih. Dia telah membawaku kembali kesini. Dia juga satu-satunya sahabat sejati yang aku miliki.

Kim Jungmo bukanlah seorang teman. Tidak juga. Seorang sahabat sejati tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Bisakah aku tidur di tempatmu malam ini? Kupikir aku tidak akan kembali kesana. Aku akan segera pergi. Aku akan mencari tahu kemana aku akan pergi besok dan kemudian ketika aku sampai disana aku akan meminta Joongki Ahjushi mengirimkan sisa barangku. Sepertinya aku tidak punya terlalu banyak barang. Trukku berada di pemakamam. Truk itu tidak akan pernah bisa di pakai untuk perjalanan lagi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menyalakan mobil kemudian keluar menuju jalan. "Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selama kau membutuhkannya. Atau lebih lama," jawabnya.

"Terima kasih," kataku sebelum menyandarkan kepalaku ke kursi dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?

.

.

Aroma dari daging yang di panggang menjadi lebih tajam dan semakin tajam saatku hirup. Seolah aroma daging itu mengambil alih semua indraku.

Tenggorokanku sesak. Perutku bergulung oleh bau yang tajam itu. Bunyi desis terdengar dari suatu tempat.

Sebelum aku benar-benar bisa membuka mataku, kakiku telah menapak lantai dan aku lari ke kamar mandi. Untung saja apartemen Eunhyuk tidak telalu besar dan aku tidak perlu berlari jauh.

"Sungminnie?" terdengar suara Eunhyuk memanggil dari dapur, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Menjatuhkan lututku di depan toilet aku memegang tempat duduk porselen dengan kedua tanganku dan mulai memuntahkan semua isi dari perutku hingga tidak ada yang tersisa selain kekeringan yang melumpuhkan tubuhku.

Setiap kali aku berfikir telah selesai aku mencium lagi bau daging bercampur dengan muntahan dan aku akan mulai muntah lagi.

Aku begitu lemah, tubuhku bergetar saat aku mencoba untuk muntah dan tidak ada lagi yang keluar.

Sebuah lap dingin ada di wajahku dan Eunhyuk berdiri di depanku mengguyur toilet dan kemudian menyandarkanku pada dinding.

Aku meletakkan lap pada hidungku untuk menghalangi bau. Eunhyuk tahu dan menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya. Setelah dia menyalakan kipas angin dia meletakkan tangan di pinggangnya dan menatapku.

Ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya membingungkanku.

Aku sakit. Apa yang aneh dengan itu?

"Daging? Bau daging membuatmu mual?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap menatapku seolah dia tidak mempercayainya.

"Dan kau tidak akan mengatakannya padaku, bukan? Kau akan menaruh pantatmu pada bus sialan dan pergi begitu saja. Sendirian saja. Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, Lee Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi pada pria cerdas yang mengajariku agar para pria playboy itu tidak bisa mempermainkanku? Hmmm? Kemana perginya dia? Karena rencanamu disini payah. Sangat payah. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau punya teman disini. Kau akan membutuhkan teman dan... ku harap kau berniat mengatakan pada Kyuhyun tentang hal ini juga. Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, jelas ini adalah bayinya."

Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku hanya muntah. Banyak orang yang terkena virus, "Ini hanya virus," gumamku.

"Jangan bohong padaku! Ini hanya daging, Lee Sungmin! Kau tidur begitu nyenyak di sofa dan saat aku mulai memasak kau mulai mengeluarkan suara aneh dan terlonjak dan berbalik. Kemudian kau berlari seperti peluru yang hendak dimuntahkan. Kau berbohong pada pria yang sejenis denganmu, kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Hilangkan ekspresi terkejut itu dari wajahmu."

Aku tidak bisa bohong padanya? Jadi?

"Ya, aku sama sepertimu. Aku berbeda. Untuk apa aku selalu membawa kondom di saku dan dompetku hah? Itulah alasannya Lee Sungmin. Untuk menghindari kesalahan yang sama yang terjadi padamu."

Dia adalah temanku. Dia sama sepertiku. Itulah mengapa kami saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Aku menarik lututku ke atas dagu dan membungkus lengan disekeliling kakiku. Ini adalah cara untuk memeluk diriku sendiri. Ketika aku merasa dunia seolah hancur di sekitarku dan tidak bisa mengendalikan nya aku akan selalu memeluk diriku seperti ini.

"Itulah kenapa Jungmo datang kesini. Dia mengetahui aku membeli tes kehamilan kemarin. Dia membuntutiku dan mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Joongki Ahjushi. Itulah mengapa dia kemari. Untuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun... untuk bertanya tentang hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan aku. Aku menolak untuk bicara dengan Jungmo tentang hal ini. Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kemudian aku merasa aneh dalam beberapa minggu ini. Aku mual dan terlalu sensitif. Karena aku tahu aku berbeda tapi belum tentu juga sesuai dugaanku. Jadi, ku pikir aku akan membeli beberapa tes, hasilnya akan negatif dan semuanya akan baik baik saja."

Aku menghentikan penjelasanku dan mengistirahatkan pipi pada lututku.

"Tes itu... semuanya positif?" tanya Eunhyuk. Aku mengangguk dan tidak menatapnya.

"Kau akan mengatakan nya pada Kyuhyun? Atau kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja?"

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun?

Adiknya membenciku. Eommanya membenciku.

Mereka membenci Eommaku.

Dan aku membenci Lee Minho.

Bagi Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayi ini akan membuatnya menjauhi mereka. Aku tidak bisa memintanya melakukan itu.

Meskipun mereka semua kejam. Kyuhyun mungkin mencintai mereka.

Dan dia tidak akan menyerah pada Taemin.

Aku sudah tahu itu ketika terjadi padaku dan Taemin, dia telah memilih Taemin.

Dia akan melakukannya sampai kapan pun.

Ketika aku tahu semuanya. Dia akan menyimpan rahasia Taemin. Kyuhyun memilihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya." kataku pelan.

"Apakah itu benar? Karena dia perlu tahu pentingnya menjadi seorang pria dan berada disana untukmu. Pelarian ini bodoh."

Dia tidak tahu semuanya.

Dia hanya tahu sedikit dan hanya sepotong.

Ini hanya cerita tentang Taemin dan tidak ada yang lain di mata Kyuhyun.

Tapi aku tidak setuju.

Ini juga ceritaku.

Taemin tetap memiliki kedua orang tuanya dan juga Hyungnya, Kyuhyun.

Aku? Aku tidak punya siapa siapa.

Eomma telah meninggal. Adikku telah meninggal.

Dan Abeoji, mungkin bisa dianggap meninggal.

Jadi, cerita ini lebih menjadi milikku daripada Taemin. Mungkin lebih.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Eunhyuk. Dia satu-satunya temanku di dunia dan sama berbeda sepertiku. Jadi, jika aku ingin bercerita tentang hal ini maka dia lah orang yang tepat.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.oooO

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Sudah tiga minggu, empat hari, dan dua belas jam sejak aku melihatnya.

Sejak dia menghancurkan hatiku.

Jika aku mabuk, aku akan menyalahkan alkohol.

Itu pasti hanya khayalan, khayalan yang menyedihkan.

Tapi aku belum mabuk. Tidak setetes pun.

Tidak ada yang salah pada Sungmin.

Dan itu memang dia.

Dia memang benar-benar di sini.

Lee Sungmin kembali ke Hyeopjae.

Dia di depan rumahku.

Aku telah menghabiskan lima jam semalam mengemudi seluruh tempat sialan untuk mencari Eunhyuk berharap dia akan membawaku pada Sungmin.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan keduanya.

Kembali ke rumah dan menerima kekalahan, sangat menyakitkan. Aku telah meyakinkan diri ku bahwa Eunhyuk masih di Ilsan bersama Sungmin.

Mungkin pesan dari Eunhyuk adalah pesan ketika mabuk dan tidak lebih. Mungkin seharusnya aku menyusulnya ke Ilsan saat aku masih di Seoul kemarin. Seoul dan Ilsan tidaklah jauh.

Ya, seharusnya begitu.

Tapi kini, aku terpana melihatnya.

Dia terlihat lebih kurus dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Apakah dia tidak makan? Apakah dia sakit?

"Halo, Kyuhyun," katanya, memecah kesunyian.

Bunyi suaranya hampir meluluhkanku.

Ya Tuhan, aku merindukan suaranya.

"Sungmin." Aku berhasil mengucapkannya, takut bahwa aku akan menakutinya hanya dengan berbicara.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan membalutkan sehelai rambutnya di jarinya dan menariknya dengan sedekit keras. Dia gugup.

Aku tidak menyukai bahwa aku membuat dia gugup. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah?

"Bisakah kita berbicara?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ya." Aku melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan dia masuk.

"Masuklah."

Dia berhenti dan melirikku menuju rumah.

Rasa takut dan rasa sakit yang terpancar di matanya membuatku diam-diam mengutuk diriku sendiri.

Dia telah terluka di sini. Dunianya telah hancur di rumahku.

Shit! Aku tidak ingin dia merasa seperti itu tentang rumahku. Tidak ketika ada kenangan bagus juga di sini.

"Apakah kau sendirian?" tanyanya. Matanya berpindah kembali menatapku.

Sungmin tidak ingin melihat Eommaku ataupun Abeojinya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Ini bukan tentang rumahku yang membuatnya gugup, tapi mereka.

"Aku memaksa mereka untuk pergi di hari kau pergi," Aku membalas, menatapnya dengan hati-hati.

Matanya membelalak.

Kenapa ini mengejutkannya? Tidakkah dia mengerti? Dialah prioritas dalam hidupku sekarang. Aku sudah memberitahunya di kamar hotel itu.

"Oh! Aku... tidak tahu..." dia berhenti.

"Hanya ada aku. Kecuali untuk kunjungan sesekali Changmin, selalu hanya aku sendirian."

Dia harus tahu aku belum pindah. Aku tidak pindah.

Sungmin berjalan ke dalam rumah dan aku mengepalkan tangan menjadi genggaman ketika aroma familiar manisnya mengikutinya.

Begitu banyak malam aku duduk disini dan bermimpi melihatnya berjalan kembali dalam hidupku. Duniaku.

"Bisakah aku mengambilkanmu sesuatu untuk diminum?" tanyaku, berpikir bagaimana aku benar-benar ingin meminta dia untuk berbicara denganku.

Untuk tinggal denganku. Untuk memaafkanku.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan berbalik untuk menatapku. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku... aku hanya... aku berada di kota dan..."

Dia mengernyitkan hidungnya dan aku melawan dorongan untuk meraih dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Apakah kau memukul Jungmo?"

Jungmo?! SHIT!

Dia tahu tentang Jungmo. Apakah dia di sini untuk membicarakan pria itu?

"Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya." Jawabku melalui gigi terkatup.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya bisa membayangkan," dia bergumam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku dia datang ke sini. Dia tidak memikirkan sesuatu dengan keseluruhan. Dia hanya bertindak impulsif."

Dia tidak membelanya. Dia meminta maaf untuknya.

Itu bukan tugasnya. Bajingan bodoh itu bukan tanggung jawabnya atau salahnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf untuknya, Lee Sungmin. Itu membuatku ingin memburunya." Aku menggeram, tidak mampu mengontrol reaksiku.

"Itu salahku dia ke sini, Kyuhyun-ah. Makanya aku meminta maaf. Aku menyinggung perasaannya dan dia mengira itu semua gara-gara dirimu, jadi dia ke sini sebelum membicarakannya denganku."

Membicarakannya dengan dia? Apa-apaan Jungmo perlu berbicara dengannya?

"Dia harus mundur. Kalau dia terlalu-"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Tenanglah. Kami teman lama. Tidak lebih. Aku memberitahunya beberapa hal yang aku ingin katakan dari dulu. Dia tidak menyukainya. Aku kejam tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Aku lelah untuk melindungi perasaannya. Dia mendesakku terlalu jauh. Hanya itu."

Aku mengambil nafas dalam tetapi dentuman di kepala ku semakin keras.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menemuinya?"

Aku perlu tahu apakah itu penyebab kenapa Sungmin disini.

Jika hal ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku, hatiku harus siap menghadapinya.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah tangga bukannya pergi ke ruang tamu. Aku memperhatikan itu.

Aku mengerti. Dia mungkin masuk ke rumahku tapi Ia tidak bisa berjalan ke dalam dan menghadapinya.

Belum.

Mungkin tidak akan pernah.

"Dia mungkin telah menjadi alasanku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dengan Eunhyuk." Dia berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas, "tapi dia sudah pergi ketika aku sampai di sini. Aku disini untuk alasan lain. Aku... Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Dia datang ke sini untuk berbicara denganku? Sudahkah waktunya cukup?

Aku gunakan setiap ons kekuatan yang aku miliki untuk berdiri diam dan tidak pergi menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan. Fakta dia ingin melihatku sudah cukup.

"Aku senang kau datang," kataku.

Kerutan kecil itu kembali dan Sungmin tidak melihat langsung ke arahku. "Semuanya masih sama. Aku belum bisa untuk membiarkan hal itu pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayaimu. Bahkan... bahkan jika aku mau. Aku tidak bisa."

Apa itu artinya? Debaran di dadaku semakin kuat.

"Aku akan meninggalkan Ilsan. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana. Aku harus bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Apa?

"Apa kau pindah dengan Eunhyuk?" tanyaku, merasa ragu jika aku masih tidur dan ini adalah mimpi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan. Tapi pagi ini aku berbicara dengan Eunhyuk dan kupikir mungkin jika aku menemuimu dan berbicara denganmu dan menghadapi... ini, aku akan bisa tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara waktu. Tidak akan permanen. Aku... akan pergi dalam beberapa bulan. Hanya sampai aku punya waktu untuk memutuskan kemana aku akan pergi selanjutnya."

Jadi Sungmin masih berencana untuk pergi.

Aku perlu merubah itu.

Aku punya beberapa bulan jika dia tinggal di sini. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mengatakan padaku untuk meninggalkan hotel aku merasa masih punya harapan.

"Aku pikir itu bijak. Tidak ada alasan untuk membuat keputusan dengan tergesa-gesa ketika kamu memiliki pilihan yang tepat disini."

Dia bisa tinggal di rumah ku gratis. Di tempat tidurku. Bersamaku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menawarkan itu.

Dia tidak akan pernah setuju.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

"Aku akan bekerja di klub. Kita akan... umm... bertemu di lain kesempatan. Aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempat lain tapi aku butuh uang dari klub."

Aku menjelaskan hal ini kepada diriku sama seperti aku menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang akan aku katakan saat aku muncul disini.

Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku harus berhadapan dengannya.

Pada awalnya Eunhyuk telah memohon padaku untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kehamilanku. Akan tetapi, setelah dia mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan aku, Abeoji, Eomma Kyuhyun serta Taemin, dia tidak berpihak lagi pada Kyuhyun seperti sebelumnya.

Dia setuju bahwa tidak ada untungnya memberitahu Kyuhyun mengenai apapun.

Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali ke rumah ini setelah aku meninggalkannya tiga setengah minggu yang lalu adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

Harapanku bahwa hatiku tidak akan bereaksi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun telah sia-sia.

Dadaku mengerut sangat parah sehingga suatu keajaiban bahwa aku masih bisa bernapas.

Tidak perlu berbicara.

Aku hamil bayinya... bayi kami.

Tapi kebohongan. Penipuan. Siapa dirinya.

Semua itu telah menahanku untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya dia dengar. Aku tidak bisa.

Itu salah.

Aku telah menjadi seseorang yang egois. Aku tahu itu. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Bayi yang aku kandung sekarang mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu tentangnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaaanku padanya mengaburkan tujuanku akan masa depanku... atau masa depan anakku.

Lee Minho, Bae Sooji dan Lee Taemin tidak akan pernah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan anakku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku tidak bisa.

"Tentu saja. Yeah, bekerja di klub akan menghasilkan banyak uang."

Dia berhenti dan menjalankan tangannya di rambutnya.

"Sungmin, tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak bagiku. Kau tidak butuh ijinku. Ini adalah yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Adanya kau disini. Melihat wajahmu. Oh my God, Sungminnie, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak gemetar dengan adanya kau berdiri di rumahku sekarang."

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Tidak sekarang.

Aku tidak pernah mengira dia akan mengatakan semua hal itu.

Percakapan yang kaku dan menegangkan menjadi lebih dari yang aku perkirakan. Itu adalah yang aku inginkan. Hatiku tidak bisa menerima yang lainnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tidak masalah dengan adanya diriku di sini. Aku akan menjaga jarak."

Kyuhyun bergerak sangat cepat hingga aku tidak menyadari sampai dia berdiri antara aku dan pintu. "Aku minta maaf. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Aku mencoba untuk berhati-hati tetapi aku menghancurkannya. Aku akan berbuat lebih baik. Aku janji. Pergilah ke tempat Eunhyuk. Lupakan apa yang barusanku katakan. Aku akan bersikap baik. Aku janji. Hanya saja... hanya saja jangan pergi. Tolonglah."

Apa yang akan kukatakan?

Dia berusaha membuatku untuk menenangkannya. Untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Dia senjata mematikan bagi emosi dan akal sehatku.

Jarak. Kami butuh jarak. Aku mengangguk dan melangkah melewatinya.

"Aku akan... umm... mungkin akan bertemu lagi denganmu." Aku berhasil mengeluarkan suara parau sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah.

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang tapi aku tahu dia melihatku pergi. Itu satu-satunya alasan aku tidak berlari.

Jarak... kami butuh jarak. Dan aku butuh menangis.

Aku menjadi lebih sensitif dan sentimental. Karena bayi ini.

Mungkin dia merasa senang telah bertemu Abeojinya.

.

.

Seolah dia tahu kalau aku akan datang.

Awalnya aku sudah memutuskan akan langsung pergi ke dapur dan mencari Leeteuk hyung dan Kibummie. Aku rasa mereka tahu dimana aku bisa menemukan Siwon.

Tetapi ternyata Siwon telah menungguku di pintu saat aku membuka pintu masuk belakang klub.

"Dan dia kembali. Sejujurnya aku mengira kau tidak akan kembali," Siwon menggumam saat pintu tertutup di belakangku.

"Mungkin hanya sebentar,"jawabku.

Siwon berkedip padaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya menuju ruangan yang mengarah ke kantornya. "Ayo kita bicara."

"Oke," aku berkata sambil mengikutinya.

"Eunhyuk sudah meneleponku dua kali hari ini. Dia ingin tahu apakah aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Memastikan kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali," Siwon berkata sambil membuka pintu kantornya dan menahannya supaya aku bisa masuk kedalam.

"Yang tidak kusangka adalah telepon yang baru saja aku terima sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Itu mengejutkanku. Dari caramu melarikan diri dari sini tiga minggu yang lalu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja, aku tidak mengira dia akan meneleponku untuk kepentinganmu. Dia tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah setuju bahwa kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaanmu kembali."

Aku berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya. Apakah benar yang kudengar darinya?

"Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku, hampir takut bahwa aku berhalusinasi terhadap komentar itu.

Siwon menutup pintunya kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di depan mejanya.

Dia bersandar pada kayu berkilau yang terlihat mahal itu dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Senyum yang disunggingkan sejak aku datang kini telah hilang. Dia terlihat lebih khawatir sekarang.

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kebenaran telah terungkap. Donghae telah memberitahuku sebagian. Setidaknya hanya yang dia ketahui. Tapi kemudian aku tahu siapa dirimu. Atau yang disangka Kyuhyun dan Taemin sebelumnya. Aku memperingatkanmu, Kyuhyun akan memilih Taemin. Dia telah memilihnya saat aku memberimu peringatan. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin kembali ke semua ini? Apakah Ilsan begitu buruk?"

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Tetapi, aku, pria berusia sembilan belas tahun dan hamil sendirian tanpa keluarga cukup buruk.

Bagaimanapun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan pada Siwon.

"Kembali kesini tidak mudah. Melihat mereka... juga tidak mudah. Tapi aku perlu mengetahui apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Kemana aku akan pergi. Tak ada yang tersisa bagiku di Ilsan. Aku tidak bisa berada disana dan berpura-pura ada yang kumiliki disana. Ini waktunya bagiku menemukan hidup baru. Dan Eunhyuk adalah satu-satunya teman terdekatku. Pilihan tempat untukku pergi sedikit terbatas."

Alis Siwon bergerak naik. "Ouch. Lalu aku apa? Aku pikir kita teman."

Tersenyum, aku berjalan dan berdiri di belakang kursi di seberang Siwon. "Kita teman tapi... bukan teman dekat."

"Bukan karena aku tidak mencoba yang terbaik."

Aku tertawa kecil dan Siwon menyeringai. "Senang mendengar itu. Aku merindukannya."

Mungkin kembali tidak akan begitu sulit.

"Kau mendapatkan pekerjaanmu. Itu milikmu. Aku punya masalah dengan para pembawa minuman karena sedikitnya staf pria sedangkan 'peminatnya' semakin banyak." Dia memberikan tanda kutip pada peminat, aku tahu maksudnya.

"Dan Leeteuk serta Kim Kibum masih merajuk. Mereka memang tidak akrab dengan pelayan yang lain. Mereka sangat merindukanmu."

"Terima kasih," jawabku. "Aku menghargainya. Aku ingin jujur padamu. Dalam empat bulan, aku bermaksud untuk pergi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini selamanya. Aku punya..."

"Kau punya kehidupan yang harus kau cari. Yah, aku mendengarmu. Disini bukanlah tempat untuk menanam akarmu. Aku mengerti. Untuk berapapun lamanya, kau mendapatkan pekerjaan." Ujar Siwon tegas.

Oke, pekerjaan aman.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.ooO

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Aku mengetuk sekali sebelum membuka pintu rumah Taemin dan berjalan masuk.

Mobilnya terparkir di luar. Aku tahu dia disini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia tahu kalau aku ada disini.

Aku pernah membuat kesalahan dengan tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan kemudian aku melihat dia sedang berada di pangkuan seorang pria. Rasanya aku ingin mencuci mata dan otakku setelah kejadian itu. Dia gay. Sungguh tak kuduga.

"Taemin, ini aku. Kita harus bicara." Aku memanggilnya kemudian menutup pintu di belakangku.

Aku melangkah ke ruang tamu dan bunyi yang tidak lebih dari suara hening dan langkah kaki yang datang dari arah kamar tidur utama hampir membuatku berbalik dan pergi.

Tapi aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Ini lebih penting. Teman tidurnya harus pulang sekarang bagaimanapun juga. Ini sudah lebih dari jam sebelas.

Pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka dan tertutup.

Menarik. Siapapun yang ada disini, dia menetap.

Kami harus pergi keluar ke balkon untuk berbicara.

Aku tidak ingin membahas tentang Sungmin di depan orang lain. Aku mungkin kenal dengan pria yang ada di kamar itu. Itulah adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Taemin menyembunyikannya di dalam sana.

"Apa kamu tidak pernah mendengar tentang menelepon dulu sebelum datang?" Taemin membentak saat dia berjalan ke ruang tamu memakai mantel sutera pendek. Dia semakin lama semakin mirip dengan Eomma kami seiring bertambahnya usia. Dan hobinya memakai pakaian wanita membuat krisis gendernya semakin parah.

"Ini hampir jam makan siang, Taetae. Kau tidak bisa menahan priamu di tempat tidur sepanjang hari," jawabku dan membuka pintu ke arah balkon yang menghadap ke arah laut.

"Aku butuh berbicara denganmu dan aku tidak ingin melakukannya di tempat yang bisa didengar teman menginapmu."

Taemin memutar matanya dan melangkah keluar. "Aku merasa aneh bahwa ketika aku mencoba untuk berbicara denganmu selama berminggu-minggu dan kemudian kau sekarang ingin berbicara denganku, kau menerobos masuk seenaknya seakan aku tidak punya kehidupan. Setidaknya aku meneleponmu terlebih dahulu." Dia benar-benar terdengar seperti Eomma sekarang.

"Aku juga pemilik rumah ini, Tae. Aku bisa datang kapanpun aku mau," Aku mengingatkannya.

Dia akan pergi dari sini pada pertengahan Agustus untuk kembali ke asrama mahasiswanya dan jurusan kuliah yang belum dia putuskan.

Kampus adalah fungsi sosial baginya. Dia tahu aku akan membayar tagihan dan uang sekolahnya. Aku selalu mengurus semua hal untuknya.

"Sangat menyebalkan. Tentang apa ini? Aku bahkan belum minum kopi." Dia juga tidak takut kepadaku.

Bukan berarti aku ingin dia takut padaku, tapi ini saatnya dia bersikap dewasa.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia membuat Sungmin kembali melarikan diri.

Dalam sebulan, Taemin akan pergi.

Biasanya aku juga akan pergi.

Tapi tidak tahun ini.

Aku akan tetap berada di Hyeopjae.

Dan Eomma harus mencari tempat tinggal lain. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan rumah ini secara gratis sepanjang tahun ini.

"Sungmin telah kembali," Aku mengatakan secara terus terang.

Aku telah memiliki waktu untuk melihat segalanya dari sudut yang berbeda.

Aku tidak lagi merasa bahwa Taemin adalah seorang korban.

Saat kecil dia memang korban tapi begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Taemin menegang dan matanya berkilat penuh kebencian yang mengarah kepada ayahnya dan bukan Sungmin. Apa aku tak salah?

"Jangan mengatakan apapun. Biarkan aku bicara lebih dulu atau aku akan mengusir teman menginapmu keluar dari sini. Aku yang berkuasa disin, Tae. Eomma kita tidak punya apa-apa. Aku menghidupi kalian berdua. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk apapun. Tidak pernah. Tapi sekarang aku akan memintanya... tidak, aku akan menuntutmu untuk mendengarkanku dan mengikuti ucapanku."

Kemarahan Taemin memudar dan sekarang si anak manja ada disana melihat ke arahku.

Dia tidak suka diperintah.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Eommaku atas sikapnya itu, tidak seluruhnya. Aku juga merupakan penyebabnya. Dia terlalu dimanjakan.

"Aku benci dia," Taemin mendidih.

"Aku bilang dengarkan aku. Jangan berasumsi aku menggertak, Tae. Karena kali ini kau berurusan dengan sesuatu yang aku pedulikan. Hal ini mempengaruhiku, jadi dengarkan dan tutup mulutmu."

Matanya membulat terkejut.

Aku yakin aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu padanya. Aku sendiri juga sedikit merasa terkejut. Mendengar kebencian dalam suaranya yang mengarah ke Sungmin telah membuatku marah.

"Sungmin tinggal dengan Eunhyuk. Siwon telah memberi Sungmin pekerjaannya kembali. Dia tidak memiliki apapun di Ilsan. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun. Abeojimu itu sama sekali tak berguna. Bagi Sungmin dia sudah mati. Sungmin kembali untuk mencari tahu dimana tempat yang tapat baginya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia telah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, tapi ketika kebenaran telah terungkap membuat dunianya hancur sehingga dia melarikan diri. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban bahwa dia telah kembali. Aku ingin dia kembali disini, Tae. Kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengar ini, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk memastikan dia aman. Dia telah aman dan tidak ada seorangpun, benar-benar seorang pun, bahkan adikku sendiri, yang akan membuatnya merasa tidak diinginkan. Kau akan segera pergi. Kau bisa menyimpan kebencianmu yang salah tempat jika kau ingin, tapi suatu hari nanti aku harap kau cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu orang untuk dibenci disini, yaitu ayahmu sendiri."

Taemin tenggelam dalam kursi santai yang dia taruh disini untuk bersantai dan membaca buku.

Aku juga mencintai Taemin. Aku telah melindunginya sepanjang hidupku.

Memberitahunya hal ini dan mengancamnya adalah hal yang sulit tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya menyakiti Sungmin lagi. Aku harus mengehentikannya.

Sungmin tidak akan memberikan kesempatan lagi padaku selama Taemin masih menyiksa hidupnya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku," Taemin berbisik.

"Ini bukan kontes, Taetae. Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu. Kau mendapatkan Ayah. Sungmin kehilangannya. Kau menang. Sekarang lepaskan."

Taemin mengangkat matanya dan air mata menempel pada bulu matanya. "Dia membuatmu membenciku."

Drama sialan.

Taemin hidup dalam pengaruh drama tv dalam kepalanya. "Tae, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah adikku. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengubahnya. Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Cinta yang berbeda. Itu mungkin halangan yang besar bagi rencanamu untuk menaklukkan dan menghancurkannya, tapi sayangku, sudah waktunya bagimu untuk melupakan masalah tentang Ayahmu. Tiga tahun yang lalu dia telah kembali. Aku ingin kau menyingkirkan rencanamu."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga adalah yang utama?" Dia tercekik.

"Jangan bawa-bawa itu. Kau dan aku tahu bahwa aku selalu mengutamakanmu sepanjang hidupku. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku ada disana. Tapi kita sekarang sudah dewasa, Tae. Semua ada tempat dan waktunya."

Dia menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya kemudian berdiri. Aku tidak bisa bilang apakah air matanya asli atau palsu.

Dia bisa menyalakan dan mematikannya dalam sekejap.

"Baiklah. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sekolah lebih awal. Kau juga tidak menginginkanku disini bagaimanapun juga. Kau telah memilihnya."

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada disisiku. Tapi kali ini aku ingin kau bersikap baik. Pikirkan orang lain sebagai gantinya. Kau punya hati. Aku pernah melihatnya. Sekarang waktunya untuk menggunakannya."

Punggungnya mengencang. "Jika kita sudah selesai bisakah kau meninggalkan rumahmu ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Yeah Aku selesai," Aku menjawab dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku berjalan menuju pintu depan. Waktu akan menunjukkan apakah aku harus menggunakan ancaman untuk memberi adikku pelajaran.

Aku harap aku tidak perlu melakukannya.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Aku membutuhkan barang-barangku dan aku butuh untuk menjual trukku.

Ini tidak akan pernah sampai sejauh ini.

Aku sudah memberitahu Joongki Ahjushi yang akan segera kembali bertugas. Dia juga telah menyempatkan diri memeriksa trukku untukku minggu lalu, setelah mengetahui jika trukku rusak dan dia mengatakan dia mampu untuk memperbaikinya. Biaya untuk memperbaiki segala kerusakannya akan menghabiskan lebih banyak dari yang bisa aku keluarkan. jadi aku memutuskan akan menjualnya.

Aku akan segera kembali ke Ilsan untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Joongki Ahjushi serta memberikan beberapa penjelasan padanya.

Siwon telah memberikan aku beberapa hari untuk mengurus semuanya sebelum aku mulai kembali bekerja.

Eunhyuk sudah meminta izin kemarin untuk membawaku ke dokter dan mengecek kandunganku Tapi, pertama-tama aku memerlukan asuransi kesehatan. Dan Siwon bilang akan segera mengurusnya. Dia memang belum tahu soal kehamilanku, tapi dia berinisiatif memberikan asuransi kesehatan untukk karena kondisiku yang menurutnya memprihatinkan.

Terserahlah, yang penting aku memiliki asuransi untuk menjamin kesehatanku dan bayiku.

Hari ini aku mendengar Eunhyuk telah memberitahu Donghae tentang bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi kencan pertama mereka malam ini.

Aku telah memonopoli semua waktunya sejak dia datang dan menemukanku. Aku mulai merasa telah merepotkannya. Aku benci perasaan itu.

Aku bisa naik kendaraan umum. Itu akan lebih terjangkau dan tidak akan membebani Eunhyuk, tentunya.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu menginterupsi pikiranku. Aku pun pergi membuka pintu.

Kyuhyun berdiri disana, dengan sebelah tangannya diselipkan kedepan jinsnyadan baju kaos ketat yang dipakainya, sungguh bukan seperti apa yang aku perkirakan.

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk melepas kacamatanya.

Aku berharap dia membiarkan benda itu untuk tetap disana. Kilatan matanya saat terkena sinar matahari terlihat lebih menakjubkan dari apa yang pernah aku ingat.

"Hey, aku bertemu Eunhyuk di clubhouse. Dia mengatakan kau berada disini," Jelasnya. Dia terlihat gugup. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya gugup sebelumnya.

"Yeah... um Siwon memberikan aku beberapa hari untuk mengambil barang-barangku dari Ilsan sebelum aku mulai kembali bekerja."

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengambil barang-barangmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Yeah. Aku meninggalkannya semuanya disana. Aku hanya membawa tas kecilku ini. Aku belum merencanakan dengan pasti untuk menetap."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi, bagaimana kau akan kesana? Aku tidak melihat trukmu."

"Aku baru saja akan mencari jadwal transportasi umum dan melihat mana yang terdekat dari sini."

Kerutan dikening Kyuhyun semakin dalam. "Itu menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Jeju ke Ilsan tidak sedekat Seoul ke Ilsan, Lee Sungmin."

Itu tidak seburuk seperti apa yang aku takuti.

"Kendaraan umum tidaklah aman, Sungmin-ah. Aku tidak suka idemu itu. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu. Aku mohon. Aku akan membawamu kesana lebih cepat dan itu gratis. Kau bisa menyimpan uangmu."

Pergi bersamanya? Seluruh perjalanan ke Ilsan hingga kembali kesini?

Apakah itu sebuah ide yang bagus?

"Aku tidak tahu..." Aku terdiam karena sejujurnya aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Hatiku tidak siap untuk segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kita bahkan tidak perlu bicara... atau kita bisa jika kau ingin. Aku akan membiarkanmu memilih musik dan aku tidak akan memprotesnya."

Jika aku kembali dengan Kyuhyun maka Jungmo tidak akan melakukan perlawanan. Atau bisa saja dia melakukannya.

Dia bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kehamilan. Tapi akankah dia? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kepada Jungmo kalau aku tengah hamil. Dia hanya menguping. Jika Joongki Ahjushi itu mungkin. Tapi, aku percaya padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memaafkan kebohongan dan sakit yang kau rasakan. Aku bahkan tidak akan meminta untuk itu. Kau tahu aku merasa bersalah dan jika aku bisa kembali dan merubah semuanya, aku ingin sekali. Aku mohon, Sungmin, hanya sebagai seorang teman yang ingin menolong dan membiarkanmu untuk tetap selamat dari pria gila yang akan menyakitimu di luar sana, tolong biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Aku pikir tidak seperti yang dia pikirkan tentang mendapatkan bahaya. Tapi aku punya kehidupan lain di dalam perutku yang harus aku jaga.

"Okay. Ya. Aku akan pergi denganmu."

.

.

Donghae tergeletak di kursi biru besar yang terdapat diruang tamu Eunhyuk dengan kakinya bersandar pada sandarannya dan Eunhyuk meringkuk di pangkuannya.

Aku berada di sofa, rasa-rasanya aku seperti percobaan ilmiah, karena mereka berdua menatapku bingung.

"Jadi kau setuju dengan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarmu ke Ilsan besok untuk mengambil barang-barang? Maksudku kau tidak merasa aneh atau..." Eunhyuk terdiam.

Itu akan terlihat aneh.

Itu juga pasti akan menyakitkan berada di dekatnya tapi aku butuh tumpangan.

Eunhyuk harus bekerja, tidak ada hari libur lain untuk membantuku minggu ini. "Dia yang menawarkan. Aku butuh tumpangan, jadi aku menjawab ya."

"Dan apakah segampang itu? Kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya?" Tanya Eunhyuk sangsi.

"Karena dia meninggalkan bagian-bagian dimana Kyuhyun meminta dan memohon," ucap Donghae sembari tergelak.

Aku menarik cardigan milik Eunhyuk diatas bahuku.

Aku kedinginan. Aku merasa sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini dimana terasa aneh karena sekarang musim panas di Korea.

"Dia tidak memohon," jawabku, merasa terdorong untuk membela Kyuhyun. Sekalipun dia memohon, itu bukanlah urusan Donghae.

"Yeah, benar. Jika kau mengatakan seperti itu." Donghae meminum teh manis yang dibuatkan Eunhyuk.

"Ini bukanlah urusan kita. Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Hae-ya. Kita perlu memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan tentang menyewa tempat ini di akhir minggu."

Aku tidak akan lama disini. Aku sudah memberitahu Eunhyuk.

Pindah ke rumah yang lebih mahal bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bagian sewaku tidak akan bisa diatasi setelah kepergianku dan Eunhyuk akan membayarnya sendiri.

Donghae mencium tangan Eunhyuk dan menyeringai kearahnya. "Aku beritahu kau bahwa aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kalau kau membiarkan aku." Dia mengedipkan mata padanya dan aku memalingkan kepalaku.

Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka.

Kyuhyun dan aku tidak pernah seperti itu. Hubungan kita sangatlah sebentar. Intens dan singkat.

Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya kalau aku memiliki kebebasan untuk meringkuk disisi Kyuhyun kapanpun aku mau. Untuk mengetahui aku aman dan dia mencintaiku.

Kami tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan seperti itu.

"Dan aku beritahu kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membayar sewaku. Maaf. Rencana baru. Oh, Sungminnie, mengapa kita tidak pergi mencari apartemen besok?"

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengangguku sebelum aku setuju.

Lalu, Changmin membuka pintunya dan berjalan masuk.

"Kau tidak seharusnya masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemen seseorang tanpa permisi. Dia bisa saja sedang telanjang," geram Donghae pada Changmin.

Changmin memutar matanya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku, "Aku melihat mobilmu disini, Fishy. Aku disini untuk membujuk Sungmin apakah dia mau keluar bersamaku."

"Kau mencoba untuk diusir?" Tanya Donghae.

Changmin menyeringai kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melihatku. "Ayolah, Lee Sungmin! Mari pergi bersamaku dan bersenang-senang."

Apakah Changmin pernah berbohong?

Tentu dia telah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak kepadanya.

Walaupun jika dia tahu, dialah orang baik pertama yang aku temukan disini. Dia yang mengisi tangki trukku dengan bensin. Dia yang mengkhawatirkanku ketika tidur di bawah tangga.

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Mereka berdua butuh waktu sendiri kurasa," jawabku, menatap ke arah Eunhyuk. Dia mengamatiku dengan seksama. Aku memberikan senyum untuk meyakinkannya, kemudian dia terlihat lebih santai.

"Jangan lupakan pembicaraan kita. Kita harus memutuskan dimana nantinya kami akan tinggal untuk seminggu," Kata Eunhyuk saat aku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kalian bisa membicarakannya nanti, Anchovy. Sungmin sudah pergi hampir sebulan. Kau harus berbagi," jawab Changmin membukakan aku pintu untuk berjalan keluar.

"Kyuhyun akan mengamuk," Donghae berteriak tepat sebelum Changmin menutup pintu, meredam apapun itu ketika Eunhyuk mulai berbicara.

Kami berjalan menuruni tangga dalam diam. Saat aku berada di sebelah Changmin, aku melihat kearahnya. "Apakah kau hanya merindukanku atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku?" tanyaku.

Changmin menyeringai. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku telah mengatasi masalah ketika Kyuhyun merajuk. Jadi percayalah kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Aku tahu dari nada menggodanya kalau ia ingin membuat lelucon. Tapi berpikir tentang Kyuhyun yang akan kecewa tidak membuatku tersenyum. Itu hanya akan mengingatkan segalanya.

"Maaf," gumamku. Aku tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus aku katakan.

"Aku senang kau kembali."

Aku menunggu. Aku tahu dia ingin mengatakan lebih. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Dia mengambil waktu dan aku pikir dia sedang berusaha memutuskan bagaimana caranya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan kepadaku.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana itu terjadi. Dan Taemin. Dia bisa saja datang mengaku sebagai jalang paling manja di dunia tapi dia memiliki masa kanak-kanak yang kacau. Itu menyesatkannya atau apapun itu. Jika kau hidup dengan Suzy Eomma sebagai ibumu, mungkin kau bisa mengerti. Kyuhyun seorang bocah lelaki, jadi dia tidak menjadi seburuk itu. Tapi, Taemin, dunianya kacau. Itu bukanlah sebuah permakluman untuknya, tetapi sebuah penjelasan."

Aku tidak menanggapinya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku tidak merasakan simpati apapun terhadap Taemin.

Sudah pasti pria dalam hidupnya melakukannya. Pasti baik.

"Terlepas dari semua itu, apa yang dia lakukan adalah kesalahan. Bagaimana itu dirahasiakan darimu benar-benar kacau. Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi jujur, aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kau dan Kyuhyun memiliki apapun itu sampai apa yang terjadi malam itu di klub ketika dia kehilangan segalanya. Aku melihat dia tertarik padamu, tetapi begitu juga dengan sebagian besar pria dikota ini. Aku pikir dia satu-satunya pria yang tidak mengambil langkah karena kesetiaannya kepada Taemin dan baiklah, apa yang kau tunjukan kepada mereka berdua." Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan aku memalingkan kepalaku untuk menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Sekalipun. Dia terlihat kosong. Aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Dia bahkan tidak tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk tidak menikmati hidupnya. Dia berbeda semenjak kau pergi. Walaupun dia tidak jujur dan terlihat seperti melindungi Taemin... Kalian berdua hanya tidak memiliki cukup waktu. Taemin sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sejak dia kecil. Hanya itu yang dia tahu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau datang kedunianya dan mengguncangnya setiap malam. Jika dia memiliki waktu lebih dia akan memberitahumu. Aku tahu dia akan melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak. Itu tidaklah adil baginya. Ia jatuh cinta kepada pria ini, seorang pria. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa pria inilah alasan adiknya tanpa seorang Ayah. Sistem keyakinannya sudah berubah, tapi dia juga sulit untuk melewatinya."

Aku hanya melihatnya. Bukan karena aku tidak setuju. Aku bahkan sudah melewatinya di kepalaku. Aku mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Masalahnya adalah... itu tidak merubah apapun. Walaupun ia memberitahuku, itu tidak akan merubah siapa dia atau siapa Taemin. Apa yang mereka tunjukkan kepadaku.

Hidup Eommaku tiga tahun belakanganini di dunia terasa seperti neraka sementara mereka tinggal di rumah-rumah mewah, silih berganti dari satu acara sosial ke lainnya. Keyakinan mereka dalam kebohongan yang mereka katakan kepadaku adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat aku terima.

"Shit! Aku mungkin merusak ini untuk omong kosong. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu dan meyakinkanmu kalau Kyuhyun... dia membutuhkanmu. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan menggantikanmu. Jika dia mencoba untuk berbicara besok, setidaknya dengarlah dia."

"Aku bahkan sudah memaafkannya, Changmin. Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya. Apa yang kami akan atau apa yang kami akan tuju sudah berakhir. Tidak akan pernah lagi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Hatiku tidak akan membiarkan aku untuk melakukannya. Tapi aku selalu mendengarkannya. Aku peduli padanya."

Changmin mendesah lelah. "Aku kira itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali."

Hanya itu yang bisa aku tawarkan.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 _ **Zagiya Joy :**_

beneran nih? berarti Hasu berhasil hehe. Hasu akan terus mengusahakan alurnya original spesial buat Kyumin meskipun garis besar ceritanya dari novel aslinya. yah, perbandingannya 60% novel, 40% improvisasi Hasu gitu deh. oke, Keep reading ne ^.^

 _ **orange girls :**_

iya, Min hamil. belum tau juga sih Kyu senang/ga. yg jelas Min akan mempertahankan kehamilannya,

 _ **Za KyuMin :**_

ah jangan timpuk lg donk #pelukWookie(?)

iya ini emang hati. kan hati mereka kaya bbm (?), naik turun mulu hehe...

 _ **abilhikmah :**_

kyu usaha kok. tapi pelan2...

 _ **Taniea458 :**_

sayangnya ga ketemu :( , tapi mereka ketemu di rumahnya Kyuhyun :D

 _ **PumpkinEvil137**_

cobaan cinta kyumin ga akan lebih berat dari berat badan Shindong kok, hehe

 _ **Karen kouzuki :**_

sayangnya mereka gak ketemu karena Min ga jd ke Seoul. orang k3 diantara kyumin? Siwon maybe?

 _ **nik4nik :**_

udah next nih...

 _ **dwi-yomi :**_

Min balik lg nih... mereka udah ketemu kan?

maiolibel

salam kenal jg

gomawo triple wow nya hehe... chap nya ga trlalu byk kok, soalnya 1 chap sengaja di panjangin

 _ **ShinYangChoi :**_

kurang panjang? gantian ama skripsi soalnya say, ehhe

 _ **Michiko Haru :**_

mereka ketemuannya di rumah Kyu di jeju

oke, keep reading ne kembaran beda satu huruf wkwk

 _ **intan ps :**_

Min belom mau kembali, tapi terpaksa. toh dia udah menceritakan semuanya ke Eunhyuk,

jadi tinggal Kyu yg harus tau.

 _ **LeeVinct :**_

Tenang, mereka ga akan kepisah lama kok, Hasu jg ga tega.

iya, dilanjut biar gampang bacanya ga harus nyari2 lagi kan... mereka ketemu di jeju kan, Min balik lagi ke sana..

 _ **joyers :**_

sungmin akan balik lagi k jeju n udah ktmu kyu lagi... rintangan nya banyak bgt pasti, hoho...

 _ **PRISNA :**_

Tuntutan cerita aslinya emang hamil. biar ada gregetnya Min dibikin MPREG deh, hehe...

 _ **Lee Minry :**_

iya... konfliknya lebih panas, dan nanti ehm nc ehm nya jg hehe

 _ **xcute :**_

ini dah lanjut, keep reading ne ^.^

.

Okelah,

Keep Reading.. ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	12. Friendship 2

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored** **,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **12**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 **.**

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari apartemen sambil membawa dua gelas di kedua tangannya saat aku tiba di parkiran apartemen Eunhyuk.

Aku keluar dari mobil sambil memusatkan pandanganku padanya.

Rambutnya pirangnya yang sudah mulai memanjang membingkai cantik wajahnya. Aku menyukainya, dia terlihat cantik dan manis.

Celana panjang kulit yang dipakainya menempel ketat di kakinya dan itu membuatku susah untuk berkonsentrasi. Aku melihat pada kakinya dan saat mendongak, dia menatapku tajam.

Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Aku membawakanmu kopi karena kau telah bangun pagi-pagi untukku. Aku tahu bangun pagi bukanlah kebiasaanmu." Suaranya seperti tidak yakin dan lembut saat dia bicara. Itu akan menjadi rencanaku untuk mengubahnya dalam perjalanan ini. Aku ingin dia merasa nyaman denganku lagi.

"Terima kasih," jawabku sambil tersenyum, aku harap dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat aku membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya.

Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak jam tiga pagi ini. Aku cemas. Aku sangat yakin aku telah menghabiskan tiga gelas kopi sebelum berangkat tadi.

Meskipun begitu aku tidak berencana untuk memberitahunya. Dia telah membawakanku kopi.

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirku saat aku menutup pintunya dan kembali ke posisiku di depan kemudi. Aku menerima gelas berisi kopi darinya. Dia sendiri memiliki gelas berisi teh manis hangat.

Dia mengangkat gelasnya, menyesap sedikit saat aku menatapnya. "Jika kau ingin mendengar musik, aku berjanji itu semua terserah kau," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia tidak bergerak tapi tersenyum pada ujung bibirnya. "Terima kasih. Percaya padaku, aku mengingatnya. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Kau bisa mendengarkan sesuatu jika kau ingin. Aku butuh untuk bangun terlebih dahulu."

Aku tidak peduli tentang radio.

Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Apa yang kami bicarakan memang tidak penting. Berbicara dengannya adalah hal yang aku pedulikan.

"Jadi apa rencananya? Apakah Jungmo tahu kita akan ke sana untuk mengambil barang-barangmu?" tanyaku.

Dia bergeser pada tempat duduknya dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap menjaga mataku ke jalan bukan ke kakinya.

"Tidak. Ini tidak ada urusan dengannya. Aku akan menjelaskan kepada Joongki Ahjushi tentang hal ini. Selama ini aku tinggal dirumahnya."

Aku menatapnya bingung, siapa itu Joongki Ahjushi?

"Ah, aku lupa kau tidak tahu. Joongki Ahjushi adalah teman Abeojiku. Dia seperti pamanku sendiri. Aku juga butuh untuk meyakinkannnya untuk menjual trukku dan mengirimkan uangnya padaku. Itu tidak bisa dikendarai. Itu dalam kondisi buruk."

Truknya sudah tua. Ide untuk menjual truk itu sangatlah bagus. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa tenang membiarkannya berada dalam resiko dan bahaya.

"Ehm... Jadi, antara kau dan Jungmo...?" Apa sih yang sebenarnya aku tanyakan? Apakah aku ingin tahu hubungan diantara mereka? Apakah penting?

Ya, itu penting. Aku perlu tahu siapa Jungmo bagi Sungmin.

"Kami adalah teman. Hanya teman. Perasaanku kepadanya tidak akan berubah."

Aku melonggarkan cengkeramanku pada setir mobil dan mengelap keringat pada telapak tangan di jeansku.

Shit, ini membuatku gila! Aku harus bisa mengendalikan sikapku.

Jika aku ingin membuatnya kembali nyaman denganku maka aku harus tetap tenang.

Sungmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menyalakan radio.

Setelah menemukan saluran yang disukainya, dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di kursinya dan memejamkan mata. Oke, dia berusaha rileks, begitupun seharusnya aku.

Suasana di dalam mobil tenang dan hanya diisi iringan musik dari radio. Aku berkonsentrasi mengemudi dengan aman memastikan Sungmin tetap merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Nama Taemin muncul di layar dashboardku.

Iphone sialan ini sudah terprogram di LCD mini yang ada di mobilku. Dan itu membuat Sungmin bisa melihat siapa yang meneleponku. Nama Taemin pun muncul dalam penglihatannya.

Aku tidak menginginkan gangguan. Rencanaku untuk hari ini adalah hari tanpa gangguannya.

Aku mengklik tombol tolak dan radio kembali memutar lagi.

Aku tidak melihat ke arah Sungmin tapi aku merasa matanya menatapku. Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya, dia adalah adikmu." Sungmin berbicara dengan pelan, aku hampir tidak mendengarnya karena suara musik.

"Dia memang adikku. Tapi dia cukup menyebalkan."

Sungmin tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. Itu menguras tenagaku untuk menjaganya tetap biasa saja.

Aku menepikan mobil dengan kasar dan menangkup wajahnya untuk memberitahunya betapa pentingnya dia dan betapa aku sangat mencintainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun. Aku memiliki waktu untuk bisa menerima semuanya. Terimalah hal itu. Aku akan bertemu Taemin di klub. Aku siap untuk itu. Kau membantuku hari ini. Kau bisa melakukan apapun tapi kau memilih untuk membantuku. Aku tidak ingin dirimu tidak menerima telepon dari orang-orang yang peduli denganmu. Tenang saja, aku takkan hancur."

Shit!

"Aku memilih untuk menolongmu hari ini karena tidak ada yang ingin lakukan selain berada di dekatmu. Aku mengantarmu karena aku pria menyedihkan yang akan mengambil kesempatan apapun yang dia ada asalkan itu berhubungan denganmu."

Aku menyerah dan menjalankan jemariku menyusuri pipinya lalu ke rambut halusnya yang aku kagumi sejak pertama aku menatapnya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun Sungmin, asalkan bisa dekat denganmu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang yang lain. Aku tidak bisa fokus dengan yang lain. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau menyusahkanku. Kau butuh aku, aku disini." Aku berhenti.

Aku terdengar menyedihkan bahkan di telingaku sendiri.

Aku menarik tanganku darinya dan kembali pada tugasku semula untuk mengemudi.

Aku kembali menjalankan mobil dalam diam. Sungmin juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku tidak menyalahkannya.

Aku memang terdengar seperti seorang pria gila.

Dia mungkin akan takut kepadaku sekarang.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Jantungku berdetak begitu keras, aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya.

Ini akan jadi ide yang buruk.

Berada didekatnya begitu membingungkan. Tidak mudah melupakan siapa dia.

Membiarkan dia menyentuhku, meskipun hanya di wajahku, membuatku merasa ingin menangis.

Aku ingin lebih dari itu. Aku merindukannya. Segala tentangnya.

Aku berbohong jika mengatakan tidak.

Kyuhyun mengeraskan volume radio ketika aku tidak berbicara apapun.

Aku seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Bagaimana aku menjawabnya tanpa membuat kami berdua lebih tersakiti?

Mengatakan padanya aku merindukannya dan aku menginginkannya tidak akan membuat hal ini lebih mudah. Ini akan menjadi lebih sulit.

Ketika ponselnya berdering dan layar menampilkan nama 'Changmin', Kyuhyun menekan handsfree-nya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hey," katanya di telepon.

Aku merubah pandanganku padanya ketika dia tidak menatapku lagi. Garis kerutan keras di wajahnya membuatku sedih. Dia terlihat menyedihkan, dan itu karena aku.

"Yeah, kami sedang di jalan," jawabnya di telpon. "Jangan berfikir ini adalah ide yang bagus. Aku akan menelponmu saat aku kembali."

Rahangnya mengeras dan aku tahu apa pun yang Changmin katakan telah membuatnya marah.

"Ku bilang tidak," Dia menggeram dan langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku spontan.

Dia menyentakkan kepalanya untuk menatapku.

Itu seolah mengejutkannya bahwa aku berbicara padanya. "Uh, yeah. Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih tenang kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke jalan.

Aku menunggu selama beberapa menit sembari memikirkan apa yang ingin ku katakan.

Apa aku harus memberitahukannya tentang kehamilanku? Tapi bagaimana memulainya?

Aku belum pernah memberitahukannya tentang keistimewaanku.

Bagaimana reaksinya jika dia tahu?

Dia bukanlah tipe pria yang berkomitmen kurasa.

Tapi... mungkin aku akan pergi dalam 4 bulan ini dan... tidak mungkin aku merahasiakan tentang anak ini selamanya kan?

Aku memang belum pergi ke dokter. Tapi kurasa aku memang benar-benar hamil.

Tadi pagi aku kembali muntah ketika aku membuka tempat sampah dan mencium bau ikan goreng yang ditinggalkan Donghae semalam.

Aku tidak biasanya begitu sensitif. Tapi saat mencium bau daging juga membuatku mual, padahal aku sangat menyukai keduanya.

Dari berbagai artikel yang ku baca melalui laptop milik Eunhyuk, ini adalah ciri-ciri awal kehamilan. Rasa mual terhadap aroma tertentu, tubuh yang mudah lelah, emosi yang tidak stabil dan hal lainnya. Itu terjadi pada sebagian besar wanita hamil, mungkin karena aku pria kasusnya sedikit berbeda.

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku, uhm... aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku dan bagaimana aku berharap semua berbeda meskipun tidak. Aku ingin kita... aku ingin kita mencari cara untuk menjadi teman... mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Itu terdengar begitu bodoh. Setelah semua yang terjadi." Aku berhenti karena usahaku berbicara padanya tentang masalah ini terdengar seolah bertele-tele.

Bagaimana kami bisa menjadi teman?

Itulah bagaimana ini semua ini bermula dan kemudian aku jatuh cinta dengannya dan akhirnya hamil dengan pria yang tidak mungkin untuk membangun masa depan denganku.

"Aku akan jadi apa pun yang kau inginkan, Sungmin-ah. Hanya saja, jangan jauhi aku lagi. Please."

Aku mengangguk.

Oke. Aku beri waktu tentang pertemanan ini. Kemudian...

Kemudian aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang bayi ini. Akankah dia pergi menjauh atau menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan bayi kami. Yang manapun itu, aku butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan diri.

Yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku berhubungan dengan keluarganya, tidak akan pernah. Aku benci berbohong padanya tapi... aku akan menjadi seperti itu untuk sementara. Kini giliranku untuk mempunyai rahasia.

"Oke," jawabku tapi aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Mataku terasa berat karena kurang tidur dari kemarin malam. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa meminum kopi untuk membuatku tetap terjaga cukup menyulitkanku.

Aku pun menutup mataku.

"Tenang, Sungmin yang manis. Kepalamu terjatuh dan kau akan mengalami kram yang buruk di lehermu. Aku hanya akan membaringkanmu di kursi." Sebuah bisikan hangat menggelitik telingaku dan aku bergetar. Aku berbalik ke arah bisikan itu tapi aku masih terlalu mengantuk jadi aku tidak bisa benar-benar bangun. Sesuatu yang lembut membelai bibirku kemudian aku kembali ke mimpiku.

.

.

"Kau harus bangun, tukang tidur. Aku disini tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." Suara Kyuhyun diikuti dengan tangannya dengan lembut meremas lenganku telah membangunkanku.

Aku menggosok mataku dan membukanya. Aku terbaring. Aku menatap Kyuhyun dan dia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau mematahkan lehermu. Selain itu kau tidur begitu lelap dan aku ingin kau nyaman." Dia membuka sabuk pengaman dan meraih di sebelahku untuk menggesek tombol di samping tempat dudukku. Perlahan tempat dudukku menegak dan aku bisa melihat salah satu lampu jalan raya serta gedung-gedung tinggi Ilsan di depanku.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidur sepanjang perjalanan. Pasti jadi perjalanan yang membosankan."

"Aku punya radio jadi tidak begitu sepi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringai dan kemudian melihat lagi pada lampu jalan. "Kemana kita pergi dari sini?"

"Lurus sampai kau melihat gedung apartemen yang sedikit tua dan kemudian belok kiri. Masuk ke dalam perumahan. Letaknya rumah ketiga dari kanan setelah pintu masuk perumahan."

Kyuhyun mengikuti petunjukku dan kami tidak berbicara apapun.

Aku masih tetap terjaga namun perutku terasa mual. Aku belum makan dan aku tahu itu akan menjadi masalah.

Aku punya biskuit asin di tasku yang tadi di berikan Eunhyuk padaku, tapi memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam mulutku di depan Kyuhyun adalah ide yang buruk. Asin adalah salah satu pembuka rahasia terbesarku.

Saat kami memasuki halaman rumah Joongki Ahjushi aku berkeringat dingin. Aku akan sakit jika aku tidak memakan sesuatu.

Aku langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar sebelum Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajahku. Wajahku mungkin sudah putih pucat.

"Kau mau aku pergi bersamamu atau lebih baik aku tetap disini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, um... mungkin kau seharusnya di sini saja," jawabku. Mobil Jungmo ada disini jadi itu artinya dia mungkin juga ada disini.

Aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun dan Jungmo bertengkar lagi. Aku juga tidak mempercayai Jungmo untuk tetap menutup mulutnya tentang kehamilanku.

Aku menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah.

Jungmo lah yang membuka pintu kasa dan melangkah keluar bahkan sebelum aku berjalan ke tangga terbawah. Wajahnya bercampur antara khawatir dan marah.

"Kenapa dia disini? Dia telah membawamu pulang, sekarang dia bisa pergi." gertak Jungmo, melihat melaluiku ke arah Kyuhyun. Yeah,ini adalah ide yang bagus karena Kyuhyun tetap tinggal di mobil.

Perutku terasa bergulung dan aku menahan mual.

"Karena dia memberiku tumpangan. Tenanglah, Jungmo-ya. Kau tidak akan bertengkar dengannya. Kau temanku. Dia temanku. Ayo kau dan aku bicarakan di dalam. Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku."

Jungmo mundur dan membiarkan aku melaluinya kemudian dia mengikutiku ke dalam membiarkan pintu pintu kasa tertutup di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu kau akan kembali bersamanya? Tes itu membawa hasil baik? Kau kembali padanya sekarang meskipun dia mematahkan hatimu dengan begitu buruk sampai kau kembali ke sini tiga hari yang lalu dalam kondisi kacau? Aku akan menjagamu Sungmin. Kau tahu itu."

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikannya. "Ini bukan karena kehamilanku Kim Jungmo. Dia adalah teman yang memberikanku tumpangan. Ya, kami lebih sebelumnya... sesuatu terjadi tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak pergi padanya. Aku mendapatkan lagi pekerjaanku dan tinggal bersama Eunhyuk untuk sementara. Kemudian aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan memulai hidup yang baru. Aku hanya tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini? SHIT! Aku akan menikahimu hari ini agar kau percaya. Tidak perlu ditanya. Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari hidupku. Kau akan mengetahuinya. Aku membuat kekacauan ketika kita masih remaja dan terjadi sesuatu dengan Vict, dia tidak berarti apa-apa. Dia hanya gadis yang mengalihkan perhatianku. Kau adalah apa yang aku inginkan. Aku telah mengatakan padamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tolong dengarkan aku," dia memohon.

"Kim Jungmo, hentikan! Kau temanku. Apa yang kita miliki telah lama berakhir. Aku mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis lain sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan. Malam itu semuanya berubah. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu lagi. Aku perlu berkemas dan aku harus melanjutkan lagi hidupku."

Jungmo memukulkan tangannya pada dinding. "Jangan bilang seperti itu. Ini belum berakhir. Kau tidak bisa lari begitu saja sendirian. Ini tidak aman," dia berhenti. "Apa kau hamil?" dia bertanya.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku berjalan ke kamar yang kutinggali sementara selama aku disini dan mulai mengepak koporku.

"Kau memang benar hamil." katanya, mengikutiku ke kamar.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya terfokus pada barang-barangku.

"Apakah dia tahu? Apakah anak bintang rock itu akan mengambil tanggung jawabnya? Dia berbohong, Sungmin-ah. Bayi itu akan ada disini dan dia akan lari. Dia tidak akan bisa mengatasinya. Seorang bayi tidak cocok untuk hidupnya. Kau tahu itu! Aku telah melihat rumah pantainya. Juga temannya itu. Mereka mengerikan, sangat mengerikan! Kau memilikiku Sungmin-ah. Aku lebih baik darinya."

Aku berbalik.

"Dia tidak tahu, oke. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan mengatakan padanya. Aku tidak ingin seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak putus asa."

Dia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk membantah ketika Joongki Ahjushi masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku tidak menyadari dia ada di sini.

"Berhentilah memohon padanya, Kim Jungmo. Kau telah melakukan kesalahan, maka tanggunglah. Dia telah melanjutkan hidup. Hatinya telah melanjutkan hidup. Dia sudah menunjukkan pada kita semua kalau dia bisa pergi sekolah dan menjaga ibunya yang sakit dan dirinya." Dia memandangku dengan senyuman sedih di bibirnya.

"Kau membuatku patah hati karena kau mendapat rintangan seperti ini untuk dilewati dengan usia yang begitu muda. Ingatlah kamar ini selalu menjadi milikmu jika kau membutuhkannya. Tapi jika kau tetap ingin pergi maka aku merestui. Kau harus tetap hati-hati." Joongki Ahjushi berjalan dan menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu seperti anakku sendiri. Selalu seperti itu," dia berbisik di rambutku.

Air mata menyengat mataku. "Aku mencintaimu juga."

Dia mundur dan bergeser. "Kau tetap harus mengabari," katanya dan hendak pergi kemudian menatapku. "Setiap pria berhak tahu dia punya bayi. Meskipun jika dia tidak akan menjadi bagian dari bayi itu dia perlu tahu tentang itu. Pikirkanlah."

Dia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jungmo dan aku sendirian lagi.

Aku menaruh barang terakhirku di kopor dan menutupnya. Meraih gagangnya, aku mengangkatnya.

Rasa mualku semakin buruk. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan.

"Shit! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Berikan itu padaku. Kau tidak seharusnya mengangkat barang berat. Lihat, kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Siapa yang akan memastikan kau dijaga atau dirimu?"

Sahabat baikku yang telah kumiliki sepanjang hidupku telah kembali dan pria gila yang berfikir dirinya jatuh cinta dan siap mengorbankan hidupnya telah hilang.

"Eunhyuk mengetahuinya. Dia menyuruhku berhati-hati dan akan menjagaku. Ugh... Dan aku pikir aku akan muntah."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" dia bertanya dengan kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Krakers akan membantu."

Dia meletakkan kopor ke bawah dan keluar kamar untuk mengambilkan krakers untukku. Dia kembali kurang dari beberapa menit dengan sekotak krakers asin dan gelas. "Joongki Ahjushi telah menyiapkan sekotak crackers dan segelas ginger ale yang telah di tuangkan. Dia bilang ale akan meredakan perutmu."

"Terima kasih," jawabku dan duduk di ranjang memakan krakers dan menyesap ginger ale.

Tidak ada dari kami yang berbicara.

Rasa mualku mulai berkurang dan aku telah belajar dari pengalaman untuk kemudian berhenti makan. Terlalu banyak tidak akan bagus.

Berdiri, aku memberikan kotak dan gelas pada Cain.

"Letakkan saja. Aku akan membereskannya nanti." Dia mengambil koporku. "Berikan juga kotak itu padaku. Kau tidak bisa membawanya," katanya mengambil kotak yang berisi barang-barang yang tidak kubongkar dari kepindahan terakhirku.

Aku menarik tas kecil terakhir ke pundakku dan dia mulai berjalan ke pintu tanpa berkata-kata.

Aku mengikutinya berdoa dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ketika dia bertemu Kyuhyun.

Kami sampai di pintu kasa yang terhubung ke beranda depan dan dia berhenti. Meletakkan koporku ke bawah dia berbalik melihatku.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi bersamanya. Aku bilang padamu aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau punya aku. Kau selalu punya aku."

Jungmo percaya apa yang dia katakan. Aku bisa melihatnya di wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu yang lebih baik.

Jika aku butuh seorang teman Jungmo akan ada, tapi dia bukanlah penyelamat siapapun. Aku tidak membutuhkan satu pun penyelamat. Aku punya diriku sendiri.

Aku menarik tasku lebih tinggi ke pundakku dan berpikir hati-hati bagaimana menjelaskan ini padanya sekali lagi. Aku telah mencoba segalanya. Dia tidak akan mengerti kenyataan. Mengingatkan kembali padanya bagaimana dia telah mengecewakanku ketika ibuku sakit dan aku yang begitu sendirian hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Aku harus melakukan ini."

Jungmo mengerang putus asa dan menjalankan tangannya pada rambutnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjagamu. Itu sangat menyakitkan." Dia tertawa kalah. "Tapi kemudian, kenapa kau harus percaya? Aku membiarkanmu sendirian sebelumnya. Dengan ibumu... Aku masih anak-anak, Sungmin-ah. Berapa kaliku harus kukatakan padamu segalanya telah berbeda sekarang? Aku tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Aku... aku menginginkanmu. Selalu dirimu."

Gumpalan terbentuk di tenggorokanku. Bukan karena aku mencintai dia tapi karena aku peduli padanya.

Jungmo adalah bagian terbesar dalam hidupku. Dia ada selama aku bisa mengingat.

Aku menutup jarak di antara kami dan meraih tangannya. "Tolong, mengertilah. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus menghadapinya. Biarkan aku pergi."

Jungmo mengeluarkan nafas lelah. "Aku selalu membiarkan kau pergi. Kau pernah meminta padaku sebelumnya. Aku tetap mencoba tapi itu perlahan-lahan menghancurkanku."

Suatu hari dia akan berterima kasih padaku karena meninggalkannya. "Aku minta maaf, Jungmo. Tapi aku harus pergi. Dia sudah menungguku."

Jungmo mengambil koporku dan membuka pintu kasa dengan bahunya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari Rover segera setelah dia melihat kami. "Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya, Jungmo-ya." bisikku.

Jungmo mengangguk dan aku mengikutinya menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun bertemu kami di bawah dan menatapku. "Apakah ini semua barangmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku.

Jungmo tidak mencoba bergerak untuk memberinya kopor dan kotak. Otot di rahang Kyuhyun mengetat dan aku tahu dia berusaha keras untuk bersikap baik.

"Berikan barang-barang itu padanya, Kim Jungmo," kataku, menyentuh punggungnya.

Jungmo mendesah dan memberikan kotak dan kopor pada Kyuhyun yang mengambil keduanya dan berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kau harus mengatakan padanya," gumam Jungmo ketika dia berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Tentu, pada akhirnya. Aku perlu memikirkan ini secara menyeluruh."

Jungmo melihat ke arah trukku. "Kau meninggalkan trukmu?"

"Kuharap kau mungkin bisa memperbaikinya dan menjualnya. Mungkin hasilnya lumayan. Kemudian kau bisa menyimpan separuhnya dan mengirimkan separuhnya padaku."

Jungmo mengerutkan dahi. "Aku akan menjual truknya, tapi aku tidak akan mengambil uangnya. Aku akan mengirim semuanya."

Aku tidak mendebatnya. Dia perlu melakukan ini semua dan aku akan membiarkan dia melakukannya.

"Oke, baiklah." Jawabnya pasrah.

Tersenyum, aku menutup jarak antara kami dan memegang pundaknya aku berjinjit dan mencium pipinya, "Terima kasih, untuk segalanya," bisikku.

"Kau bisa kembali jika kau membutuhkanku. Selalu," suaranya pecah dan aku tahu aku harus pergi.

Aku mundur dan menoleh ke dalam rumah.

Joongki Ahjushi melambaikan tangannya dari dalam rumah sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang memastikan dukungannya padaku.

Joongki Ahjushi memang membenci perpisahan, itu lah mengapa dia tak mengantarku keluar. Tak apa, aku mengerti.

Aku balas tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah membuka pintu penumpang ketika aku sampai disana dan dia menutupnya di belakangku. Aku melihat saat dia menatap pada Kyuhyun sebelum pergi dan masuk ke tempat duduknya.

Aku benar-benar akan melakukan ini. Meninggalkan semuanya yang aman dan mengambil langkah awal untuk menemukan tempatku di dunia.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Sungmin tampak seperti akan menangis dan aku takut untuk bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Sejujurnya aku merasa terganggu melihat dia mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di pangkuannya. Aku berharap dia yang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, akhirnya aku tidak dapat menahan diriku sendiri. Kebutuhanku untuk melindunginya telah mengambil alih.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku merasa hanya sedikit ketakutan, kurasa. Kali ini aku tahu aku tidak akan kembali. Aku juga tahu aku tidak memiliki siapapun yang menunggu untuk membantuku. Meninggalkan Ilsan kali ini ternyata lebih sulit."

"Kau memiliki aku," sahutku.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatapku. "Terima kasih. Aku perlu mendengar hal seperti itu sekarang."

"Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian."

Dia tersenyum lemah padaku kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke jalan. "Kau tahu aku bisa menyetir jika kau ingin tidur saat ini."

Aku menolak dengan tegas, seorang gentleman tidak membiarkan kekasihnya menyetir. Kekasih? Ya, bagiku Sungmin masih kekasihku.

"Aku tidak ngantuk. Meskipun begitu terima kasih."

Kami melewati tol yang langsung menuju jalur penyeberangan ke Jeju. Di pertengahan jalur tol, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti di rest area.

Meskipun Sungmin tertidur tadi, tapi dia pasti merasa lapar.

Apalagi perjalanan Ilsan - Jeju adalah perjalanan yang panjang dan hampir seperti menyusuri setengah Korea.

"Aku kelaparan. Apa yang ingin kau makan?" Tanyaku padanya. Aku telah memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran rest area.

"Um... aku... aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sup."

Sup? Permintaan yang aneh. Tapi baiklah, dia ingin sup jadi aku akan membelikan sup untuknya.

"Sup. Aku akan mencarikan restoran yang menyediakan sup."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Kyu. Aku bisa makan yang lain jika tidak ada." Dia terdengar gugup lagi.

"Lee Sungmin, aku akan mendapatkan sup untukmu," jawabku sambil melirik ke arahnya. Aku memastikan diriku tersenyum jadi dia akan tahu kalau aku ingin mendapatkan sup untuknya.

"Terima kasih," katanya dan menatap tangannya di pangkuannya lagi.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil dan bergegas menuju pintu penumpang disisinya sebelum dia sempat membuka pintunya. Dengan lembut aku membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya keluar.

"Mari kita berburu sup." Ajakku sambil tersenyum.

Dan tanpa ku duga Sungmin tertawa kecil merespon tingkahku ini. Ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, dia tertawa, dan itu karenaku. Aku akan memastikan dia mendapatkan yang diinginkannya dan menyunggingkan kembali senyum serta tawanya yang menggemaskan itu.

Setelah dia keluar aku langsung menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya pelan ke dalam rest area. Dan syukurlah dia tak menolak tindakanku ini.

Kami akan berburu sup dan memberikannya kepuasan.

.

.

Setelah melanjutkan perjalanan dari rest area Sungmin tertidur lagi. Bahkan saat kami menyeberang ke Jeju aku harus menggendongnya untuk menuju dek kapal agar dia tidak merasa mabuk jika tertidur di mobil.

Sudah pukul 3 dini hari ketika kami berhenti di tempat parkir di apartemen Eunhyuk. Kurang lebih hampir 20 jam perjalananan yang telah kami lalui, jalanan cukup macet sehingga perjalanan menjadi lebih lama. Untunglah Sungmin tertidur hampir sepanjang perjalanan.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di taman kemudian duduk bersandar dan menatapnya. Aku berkali-kali melihatnya tidur selama perjalanan pulang. Hanya beberapa menit aku ingin bebas menonton dia tidur. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuatku khawatir.

Apakah dia tidak cukup tidur?

Eunhyuk mungkin tahu. Aku akan bertanya padanya tentang hal itu nanti.

Sebuah ketukan lembut di jendelaku mengalihkan perhatianku dari Sungmin ke wajah Donghae yang sedang berdiri di luar mobil dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya.

Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar sebelum ketukan Donghae bisa membuatnya terbangun. Aku ingin membangunkannya sendiri dan aku tidak ingin ada penonton ketika aku melakukannya.

"Kau berencana untuk membangunkannya atau kau berencana ingin menculiknya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Diam, brengsek."

Donghae tertawa. "Eunhyuk sangat mencemaskannya, dia ingin Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam jadi dia bisa mendengar tentang perjalanannya. Aku akan membantumu untuk membawakan barang-barangnya jika kau ingin membangunkannya dan membawanya ke dalam."

"Dia kelelahan. Eunhyuk bisa menunggu sampai besok."

Aku tidak ingin dia harus bangun untuk meladeni keusilan Eunhyuk.

Dia jelas membutuhkan lebih banyak tidur dan dia juga membutuhkan lebih banyak makanan.

Dia hampir tidak memakan supnya tadi. Aku sudah mencoba menawarkan makanan lain tapi dia bilang dia tidak lapar. Hal seperti itu harus diubah. Kondisi tubuhnya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Kalau begitu kau yang mengatakannya pada Eunhyuk," jawab Donghae saat aku mengulurkan box di tangannya dan menarik koper keluar dari belakang . "Aku bawa kopernya, kau yang membawa box dan aku akan membangunkannya."

"Moment pribadi?" Donghae menyeringai dan aku mendorong box agak keras ke tangannya. Hal ini menyebabkan dia tersandung ke belakang hingga membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke sisi penumpang.

Membangunkan dia dan membiarkan dia meninggalkanku bukanlah apa yang ingin kulakukan. Itu membuatku sangat ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika ini saatnya?

Bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak pernah membiarkanku dekat dengannya seperti ini lagi?

Tidak!

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Aku akan melakukan secara perlahan.

Aku melepaskan sabuknya. Dia nyaris tidak bangun. Aku memandang wajah tidurnya yang tenang.

Dia begitu cantik. Tidak, dia indah. Sempurna.

Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku harus menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan dia kembali. Untuk membantu memulihkannya.

Kelopak matanya pelan-pelan terbuka dan tatapannya terkunci dengan mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai," bisikku, tidak ingin mengejutkannya.

Dia duduk dan memberiku senyum malu-malu. "Maaf, aku tertidur lagi."

"Kau membutuhkan istirahat. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sesungguhnya aku ingin tinggal di sana dan tetap memilikinya di dalam mobilku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Aku mundur ke belakang agar ia bisa keluar. Ingin menanyakan apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya besok dan pertanyaan itu sudah ada di ujung lidahku.

Tapi aku tidak jadi menanyakannya.

Dia belum siap untuk itu. Aku harus memberinya ruang.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok," kataku dan senyumnya gemetar.

"Oke, eh, ya, sampai jumpa. Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah membantuku hari ini. Aku akan membayarmu untuk bensinnya."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau uangmu. Aku senang bisa membantu."

Dia mau berkata lagi tapi tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya. Dengan anggukan rapat ia berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Hari pertama kembali bekerja dan Siwon menugaskan aku di restoran.

Untuk shift sarapan dan makan siang.

Ini tidak baik.

Aku berdiri di luar dapur mempersiapkan mentalku untuk tidak berpikir tentang bau masakan.

Tadi saat aku terbangun di pagi hari dan terserang mual,aku memaksakan diriku untuk makan dua biskuit asin dan minum beberapa Gingerale (minuman jahe), hanya itu yang bisa masuk ke perutku.

Saat aku berjalan memasuki dapur, bau masakan masuk ke hidungku.

Daging...

OH MY GOD!

"Kau tahu rasanya menyenangkan jika kau terus bertugas di restoran," gumam Leeteuk dari belakangku. Dia memberiku back hug.

Aku berbalik, terkejut dari konflik di batinku dan melihat dia tersenyum geli kepadaku.

"Senang kau kembali Sweety!" serunya.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku juga hyung."

"Para koki memang selalu ribut, terutama Wookie. Tapi kau akan bisa mengatasi teriakannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Lagipula kau bisa membuat mereka terutama Wookie melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kau benar hyung. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Kurasa, aku hanya belum siap pada orang-orang yang akan mengajukan pertanyaan kepadaku." Sebenarnya bukan itu tepatnya namun hal itu juga benar.

Leeteuk mendahuluiku dan membuka pintu. Aroma masakan menusuk hidungku.

Telur, bacon, daging sapi panggang, sosis, kuah berlemak.

Oh, tidak.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba keluar keringat dingin dan perutku seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Aku, eh, ingin ke kamar kecil dulu," jelasku dan berjalan menuju toilet karyawan secepat yang aku bisa tanpa harus berlari.

Hal itu akan terlihat lebih mencurigakan.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan suara klik pintu tertutup saat aku berlutut di lantai keramik yang dingin. Aku meraih toilet ketika semua yang aku makan tadi malam dan pagi ini kembali keluar.

Aku terus muntah tapi sudah tidak ada lagi yang keluar kemudian aku berdiri masih merasa lemas. Aku membasahi tisu towel untuk membersihkan wajahku. Kemeja putihku melekat di badanku karena keringat yang keluar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku perlu mengganti kemejaku.

Aku berkumur untuk membersihkan mulutku kemudian merapikan kemejaku sebaik mungkin.

Mungkin tak seorangpun akan memperhatikan. Aku bisa melakukan ini.

Aku cukup menahan napasku sementara aku berada di dapur. Itulah yang akan aku lakukan.

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam setiap kali akan memasuki dapur. Aku harus mengatasi hal ini.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, mataku terpaku pada Siwon. Dia berdiri bersandar di dinding menghadap toilet dengan tangan disilangkan di dadanya sedang mengamati aku.

Aku terlambat bekerja.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku terlambat. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar sebelum aku mulai bekerja. Aku berjanji ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku akan pulang terlambat untuk menebusnya-"

"Kantorku. Sekarang," bentaknya dan berbalik berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Detak jantungku semakin naik dan aku mengikuti dengan cepat di belakangnya. Aku tidak ingin Siwon marah padaku.

Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Saat ini aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri ingin tetap tinggal disini dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi.

Belum.

Siwon membuka pintu untukku dan aku melangkah masuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tolong jangan memecatku. Aku hanya-"

"Aku tidak memecatmu." Siwon menyela kata-kataku.

Oh...

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter? Aku menduga itu Kyuhyun. Apakah dia tahu? Karena jika dia sudah tahu dan kau disini bekerja padaku dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan leher sialannya itu."

Dia tahu.

Oh tidak, oh tidak, oh tidak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan panik. Aku harus menghentikan ini.

Siwon tidak mungkin tahu. Tidak seorangpun yang tahu kecuali Eunhyuk disini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?" Ketidakpercayaan dalam nada suaranya begitu menakutkan.

Dia jelas tidak mempercayai kebohongan ini. Tapi aku memiliki bayi untuk dilindungi.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Lee Sungmin. Aku gay. Cinta pertamaku dulu seorang pria. Aku tahu kau istimewa. Dan aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ku bicarakan ini." Tegasnya.

Oke, dia memang tahu. Aku tidak bisa berbohong.

"Dia... dia tidak tahu." Kebenaran keluar dari mulutku sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak ingin dia tahu, belum. Aku sendiri yang harus menemukan cara untuk melakukan ini. Kita berdua tahu Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan ini. Keluarganya akan membenci hal seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa memiliki bayiku yang akan dibenci oleh siapapun. Tolong mengertilah," pintaku.

Siwom mengutuk sambil bergumam dan membawa tangannya ke sela-sela rambutnya. "Dia layak untuk mengetahui hal ini, Sungmin-ah."

Ya, benar. Tapi saat bayi ini dibuat, aku tidak tahu seberapa tercemarnya dunia kami berdua. Rasanya begitu mustahil bagi kami untuk memiliki hubungan.

"Mereka membenciku. Mereka membenci Eommaku. Aku tidak bisa. Please, beri aku waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuan. Pada akhirnya aku akan memberitahunya tapi aku harus tenang dulu dan siap pergi setelah aku mengatakannya. Kali ini aku tidak mengutamakan keinginanku atau keinginannya. Aku akan melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk bayi ini."

Siwon merengut tidak setuju.

Kami berdiri tanpa bicara selama beberapa menit.

"Aku tidak menyukainya tetapi itu bukan masalahku untuk memberitahunya. Cepat ganti kemejamu dan keluar untuk menemui Heechul hyung. Kau bisa membawa minuman berkeliling hari ini. Beritahu aku kapan bau dapur tidak begitu banyak menimbulkan masalah."

Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku di sekeliling tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Dia tidak memaksaku untuk memberitahu siapapun dan dia membebaskan aku tidak perlu menyajikan sarapan.

Aku dulu sangat menyukai daging, tapi sekarang...

Aku tidak bisa menghadapi itu sekarang.

"Terima kasih. Makan malam bukan hal yang buruk. Hanya pagi dan kadang-kadang sore hari saja aku mual."

"Aku catat itu. Aku akan menempatkanmu pada shift malam di restoran. Minggu ini kau hanya bekerja di Lapangan golf. Tapi jangan kepanasan. Simpan es atau sesuatu untuk mendinginkanmu. Bisakah aku memberitahu Heechul hyung?"

"Jangan," jawabku sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Dia tidak boleh tahu. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Please."

SIwon mendesah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Tapi jika kamu membutuhkan sesuatu sebaiknya kau memberitahuku... kalau kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu."

"Oke. Terima kasih."

Siwon tersenyum kaku ke arahku. "Sampai ketemu lagi."

Aku bebas.

.

.

Jadwal sisa minggu ini aku ditempatkan di lapangan.

Aku bekerja sehari penuh karena ada sebuah turnamen dalam seminggu ini dari hari Sabtu. Aku sangat senang tentang hal itu. Uang tip akan menjadi banyak.

Meskipun panasnya begitu menyengat seharian berada di luar di lapangan golf, hal itu lebih baik daripada berada di AC dengan bau bacon atau daging berminyak yang membuatku lari ingin muntah.

Hal itu menjadi semakin sibuk sejak aku meninggalkannya.

Menurut Heechul hyung, member datang hanya selama liburan musim panas, mereka semua tinggal disini sekarang.

Eunhyuk dan aku menjalankan rute yang berbeda.

Siwon jarang di lapangan jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir dia terus mengawasiku. Dia sibuk bekerja. Donghae mengatakan pada Eunhyuk bahwa Siwon berusaha untuk membuktikan kepada ayahnya kalau ia siap untuk dipromosikan.

Setelah aku mengisi minuman di troli lagi untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, aku kembali ke hole pertama untuk melakukan putaranku yang berikutnya.

Aku segera mengenali bagian belakang kepala Siwon. Dia sedang bermain dengan... Taemin.

Aku tahu hari ini pasti datang, tapi aku belum siap untuk itu.

Aku bisa saja melewatkan hole ini dan membiarkan Eunhyuk menangani mereka di putaran yang berikutnya tapi itu hanya akan menunda sesuatu yang pasti akan terjadi.

Aku menghentikan troliku dan Changmin berbalik menghadap ke arahku. Dia tampak seperti sedang melakukan percakapan serius dengan Taemin. Kerutan di wajah Changmin memperlihatkan dia sangat frustrasi dan tidak nyaman. Dia tersenyum tapi aku bisa mengatakan itu dipaksakan.

"Kami tidak haus, Sungmin. Kau bisa pergi ke hole berikutnya," seru Changmin.

Kepala Taemin tersentak saat mendengar namaku disebut dan wajahnya cemberut penuh kebencian pada saat aku menggeser untuk memutar troli. Mungkin insting pertamaku memang benar. Seharusnya aku tidak berhenti.

"Tunggu. Aku ingin sesuatu." Saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun jantungku berdebar sedikit gila dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat itu terjadi.

Aku menoleh ke arah suaranya dan melihatnya berlari ke arahku dengan menggunakan setelan celana pendek biru pucat dan kaos polo putih. Dia tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terpukau karena dia bisa terlihat begitu luar biasa tampan dengan pakaiannya yang rapi.

"Aku butuh minuman," katanya sambil tersenyum santai setelah ia mendekati troliku. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Dua hari aku tidak melihatnya. Semenjak perjalanan kami.

"Seperti biasa?" Aku bertanya sambil melangkah keluar dari troli, hanya saja aku menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Dia tidak mundur dan dada kami begitu dekat sampai menyentuh satu sama lain. Aku melirik ke arahnya.

"Ya. Akan terasa menyegarkan," jawabnya tapi tidak pindah. Matanya juga tetap terkunci kepadaku. Salah satu dari kami harus ada yang bergerak dan mengalihkan pandangan mata di kontes saling menatap ini. Aku tahu itu seharusnya aku. Aku tidak bisa membuat dia mempercayai sesuatu yang berbeda.

Aku bergeser melewatinya dan berjalan ke bagian belakang troli untuk mengambilkan Coronanya. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil satu es dan aku merasa dia bergerak di belakangku.

Shit! Dia tidak membuat ini menjadi lebih mudah.

Menegakkan tubuh, aku tidak melihat ke belakang atau berbalik. Dia terlalu dekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan pelan. Aku tidak ingin Taemin atau Changmin mendengar kami.

"Aku merindukanmu," responnya yang sederhana.

Sambil menutup mataku dengan erat-erat, aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan kegilaan yang dia kirimkan kedalam ke jantungku.

Aku juga merindukannya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kebenaran pergi menjauh.

Mengatakan bahwa aku merindukannya bukan hal yang cerdas. Aku tidak perlu membiarkan dia mempercayai hal-hal yang bisa kembali seperti dulu.

"Ambil minumanmu dan ayolah," bentak Taemin dari belakangnya.

Hal seperti itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku pergi. Aku tidak siap untuk serangan secara lisan dari Taemin. Tidak hari ini.

"Diam Lee Taemin!" Kyuhyun menggeram dan aku menyerahkan Corona kepadanya dan bergerak dengan cepat kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

"Sungmin-ah, tunggu," kata Kyuhyun, sekali lagi mengikuti aku.

"Jangan lakukan ini," pintaku. "Aku tidak bisa menangani dia."

Dia meringis kemudian mengangguk sebelum mundur untuk menjauh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dia dan menjalankan troli. Tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang lalu aku menuju ke hole berikutnya.

.

(Sungmin POV END)

.

.

(Kyuhyun POV)

.

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan kepadamu kemarin, Lee Taemin?!" Bentakku setelah Sungmin dan trolinya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau begitu menyedihkan. Aku mencoba untuk membantumu agar tidak terlihat seperti pecundang yang dimabuk cinta."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia mendorongku.

Aku belum pernah semarah ini padanya. Tapi sekarang aku mengalaminya.

Changmin melangkah di depanku menjadi penghalang diantara kami. "Whoa. Kau harus mundur dan tenang."

Tatapanku bergeser dari Taemin ke Changmin.

Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Bukankah dia membenci Taemin.

"Menyingkirlah. Ini antara aku dan adikku," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia tidak pernah membela Taemin sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya menikah dengan Eommaku, ia pada memastikan kami semua bahwa ia membenci Taemin. Tidak pernah bahkan ada keterikatan saudara jauh di antara mereka berdua.

"Dan kau harus melewati aku untuk mendapatkan adikmu," jawab Changmin mengambil langkah ke arahku. "Karena sekarang kau tidak memikirkan perasaan siapapun kecuali Sungmin. Ingat bagaimana keberadaan Sungmin sangat mempengaruhi Taemin. Kau dulu mempedulikan itu."

Apa-apaan ini!

Apakah aku berhalusinasi ? Kapan Changmin mulai membela Taemin?

"Aku tahu persis bagaimana pengaruh Sungmin terhadap Taemin. Tapi aku sedang mencoba untuk menjelaskan padanya bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan Sungmin. Taemin telah membenci orang yang salah begitu lama, dia tidak bisa membuang perasaan itu. Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau sudah tahu ini , kau orang yang membela Sungmin ketika dia pertama kali muncul disini. Kau tidak pernah percaya bahwa ini kesalahannya. Sejak semula kau melihatnya tidak bersalah dalam hal ini."

Changmin bergeser tidak nyaman kemudian melirik kembali ke arah Taemin yang matanya sudah membulat seperti tatakan cangkir.

"Kau telah membuatnya rapuh, Kyu. Sepanjang hidupnya kau melindunginya. Dia bergantung padamu, kemudian kau pergi dan melepaskannya. Kini kau memusatkan seluruh perhatianmu pada Sungmin dan berharap Taemin baik-baik saja. Dia mungkin sudah dewasa tapi dia sudah menjadi sangat tergantung padamu sepanjang hidupnya, dia tidak tahu cara yang lain. Jika kau tidak hanya terlalu fokus ingin mendapatkan Sungmin kembali, kau akan bisa melihat hal ini."

Aku mendorong Changmin menyingkir dari hadapanku dan tatapanku tertuju pada adikku. Aku tidak butuh ceramahnya.

Meskipun dalam hati aku merasa senang bahwa mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan kesamaan.

Setelah semua ini mungkin Changmin akan lebih mempedulikan Taemin. Kami telah tinggal di rumah yang sama selama bertahun-tahun. Kami telah sama-sama saling mengabaikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taetae. Kau tahu itu. Tapi kau tidak bisa meminta aku untuk memilih. Ini tidak adil."

Taemin meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggulnya. Itu posisi menantangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mencintai kami berdua. Aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Dia menodongkan pistol padaku, hyung! Kau melihatnya. Dia gila! Dia akan menembakku. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintainya dan mencintaiku? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Dia tidak akan pernah menembakmu. Dia menodongkan pistol pada Changmin juga. Dan Changmin bisa melupakannya. Dan ya... aku bisa mencintai kalian berdua. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda."

Taemin mengalihkan tatapannya ke Changmin dan tersenyum sedih. Itu bahkan terlihat semakin aneh.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkan aku, Chwang. Aku menyerah. Dia memilih mencintainya daripada aku dan mengabaikan perasaanku."

"Taemin, tolong dengarkan dia. Ayolah. Dia memiliki satu alasan," kata Changmin padanya dengan nada lembut yang tidak pernah kudengar saat dia berbicara dengan Taemin sebelumnya.

Taemin menghentakkan kakinya. "Tidak. Aku benci dia. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia menyakiti Kyuhyun sekarang dan aku lebih membencinya karena itu," Taemin menjerit.

Aku melihat sekeliling untuk melihat apakah ada yang mendengarnya dan melihat Siwon tengah berjalan ke arah kami.

Shit!

Changmin berbalik dan mengikuti arah tatapanku. "Ah, sial," gumamnya.

Siwon berhenti di depan kami dan menatap Taemin, Changmin, kemudian aku.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya tapi cukup untuk mengetahui yang kalian bicarakan ini tentang apa," katanya, tatapannya tetap fokus tertuju padaku. "Biarkan aku mengatakan ini menjadi sangat jelas. Kita semua sudah berteman sejak lama hampir sebagian besar dari hidup kita. Aku tahu dinamika keluarga kalian."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Taemin dengan geraman muak yang keluar dari bibirnya kemudian kembali padaku.

"Jika ada orang yang memiliki masalah dengan Sungmin maka mereka harus berbicara denganku. Dia memiliki pekerjaan disini selama ia menginginkannya. Satu dari kalian bertiga mungkin tidak menyukainya tapi secara pribadi aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Jadi lupakan tentang hal itu. Dia tidak perlu omong kosong ini sekarang. Jadi mundurlah. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Aku mengamatinya. Apa maksudnya dan mengapa ia bertindak sebagai pelindung Sungmin?

Aku tidak menyukainya. Darahku mulai mendidih dan aku mengepalkan tanganku di samping tubuhku.

Apakah dia pikir dia bisa bergerak untuk mendekatinya sekarang? Muncul ketika Sungmin sedang rentan dan menjadi pahlawan ?

Tentu saja tidak boleh. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Sungmin milikku.

"Sebaiknya hentikan drama murahan ini. Terutama kau King of Drama." Sindirnya sambil menatap Taemin sinis.

Siwon tidak menunggu jawaban. Sebaliknya ia meninggalkan kami.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" seru Taemin kesal.

Changmin mendekatinya dan menempatkan Taemin di belakangnya lagi. "Cukup dramanya Tae," bisiknya kemudian ia melihat ke arahku.

Aku sudah selesai dengan masalah ini. Aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan mereka berdua sekarang.

Aku melemparkan stik-ku kebawah dan pergi menyusul Siwon.

Dia pasti mendengar atau merasakan kemarahanku juga merebak karena ia berhenti tepat sebelum ia sampai di clubhouse dan berbalik lalu menatapku.

Salah satu alisnya ditarik ke atas seolah-olah ia merasa geli. Hal itu hanya membuatku bertambah marah.

"Kita berdua menginginkan hal yang sama. Kenapa kau tidak mengambil napas panjang dan menenangkan diri?" Kata Siwon sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"Jauhi dia. Apa kau dengar aku? Menjauhlah sialan! Sungmin mencintaiku, dia hanya sedang bingung dan terluka. Dia juga sangat rentan. Jadi, jika kau berpikir kau akan mengambil keuntungan dari kondisinya saat ini, aku akan memukulmu sampai kau tidak bisa bangun."

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan peringatanku. Mungkin aku perlu membuatnya terpengaruh.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bertindak gila seperti ini dalam hidupmu. Aku memahaminya. Tapi Taemin membenci dia. Jika kau mencintai Sungmin maka kau harus melindunginya dari racun yang menetes dari taring adikmu. Atau aku yang akan melakukannya."

Aku merasa seperti dia menampar wajahku.

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, ia membuka pintu di belakangnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku menatap pintu yang tertutup selama beberapa menit sebelum bergerak. Aku akan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

Aku mencintai adikku tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dia akan memaafkan aku.

Disisi lain aku bisa kehilangan Sungmin untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas tanganku. Dia berada di sampingku ketika aku duduk menunggu di dalam ruang dokter.

Kami sedang menunggu untuk mendengar hasil dari pemeriksaanku tadi.

Jantungku berpacu.

Ada kemungkinan tapi sangat tipis kalau aku mungkin tidak hamil.

Aku sudah mencari tahu mengenai hal itu semalam. Tes kehamilan di rumah bisa saja salah dan bisa saja aku merasa sakit karena di benakku berpikir aku hamil.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam. Dia tersenyum saat melirik dari Eunhyuk lalu ke arahku. "Selamat. Hasilnya positif. Anda hamil."

Eunhyuk meremas erat tanganku. Aku sudah tahu ini jauh di lubuk hatiku tetapi mendengar perawat mengatakannya membuat hal itu menjadi lebih nyata.

Aku tidak akan menangis. Bayiku tidak perlu tahu kalau aku menangis ketika aku tahu aku hamil.

Aku menginginkan dia baik laki-laki atau perempuan yang selalu merasa dicintai.

Ini bukan hal yang buruk. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga. Aku akan segera memiliki satu lagi. Seseorang yang mencintaiku tanpa syarat.

"Dokter akan masuk untuk memeriksa Anda beberapa menit lagi. Kami harus memeriksa darah Anda juga. Apakah anda pernah mengalami kram atau perdarahan?"

"Tidak. Sebetulnya saya merasa kesakitan. Karena mencium aroma yang menyebabkan itu," jelasku padanya.

Perawat itu mengangguk dan menulis di clipboard-nya.

"Mungkin tidak terasa seperti itu tapi hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang baik. Sakit tapi tidak apa-apa."

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Anda mungkin tidak melihat saat dia muntah perawat, muntah tapi tidak ada yang keluar. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja tentang hal itu."

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Ya, saya bisa mengingat hari-hari seperti itu. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Baik wanita maupun pria yang hamil biasa mengalaminya di awal kehamilan." Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepadaku. "Apakah Anda ingin melibatkan ayahnya?"

Apakah dia mau? Bisakah aku mengatakan ini padanya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, saya tidak berpikir dia akan mau."

Senyum sedih terlihat di wajah perawat itu saat ia mengangguk dan membuat catatan lain di clipboard-nya sambil mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah begitu sering melihat hal seperti ini.

"Apakah Anda menggunakan alat kontrasepsi sebelum anda hamil? Mungkin pil?" Tanya sang Perawat.

Aku tidak melihat ke arah Eunhyuk. Mungkin aku tidak menginginkan dia disini setelah semua ini.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Perawat itu mengangkat alisnya. "Sama sekali tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Maksud saya, beberapa kali dia menggunakan kondom tapi pernah beberapa kali kami tidak menggunakannya. Saya... saya tak berfikir akan benar-benar bisa hamil. "

Eunhyuk menegang di sampingku.

Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh? Itu sebuah fakta yang kutinggalkan dari ceritaku.

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Dokter akan segera datang," jawabnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini.

Eunhyuk menyentakkan lenganku yang membuat aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Dia tidak menggunakan kondom? Apakah dia gila? Shit! Dia seharusnya sudah memikirkan untuk menanyakan apakah kau hamil. Dasar brengsek. Di sini aku merasa kasihan padanya karena dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan menjadi seorang ayah dan dia tidak menggunakan kondom sialan. Dia seharusnya sudah menghubungimu dalam empat minggu untuk memastikan apakah kau hamil atau tidak. Dasar idiot!"

Eunhyuk berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku sekarang.

"Dia... aku tidak bilang padanya mengenai kondisiku. Dia berfikir aku sama seperti pria normal lainnya. Dia memakai kondom hanya untuk kesehatan kami, tapi... yah..." aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Dia pantas menerimanya. Dia seharusnya mencari tahu keadaanmu. Jangan bilang pada si tolol itu. Dia pikir dia bisa berhubungan seks dan tidak menggunakan kondom, ia bisa hidup dalam ketidaktahuan dengan semua yang ku pedulikan. Aku akan berada disini untukmu. Aku dan dirimu, Sungminnie. Kita akan mengatasi nya." Eunhyuk tampak seperti siap menaklukan dunia saat ini.

Hal itu membuat aku tersenyum. Aku mungkin tidak akan berada di Jeju saat bayi ini lahir.

Kalau saja aku bisa.

Aku ingin bayiku memiliki orang lain yang mencintainya. Eunhyuk akan menjadi seorang bibi yang sangat baik.

Pikiran itu membuatku sedih. Senyumku menghilang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal," kata Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tangannya dari pinggangnya dengan raut wajahnya penuh prihatin.

"Tidak. Kau tidak membuatku kesal. Aku hanya berharap... Aku hanya berharap aku tidak harus pergi. Aku ingin bayiku mengenalmu."

Eunhyuk berjalan mendekat dan memeluk bahuku lalu meremasnya. "Kau bisa memberitahu aku dimana kau akan tinggal dan aku akan datang melihat kalian berdua sepanjang waktu. Atau kamu bisa tinggal dan hidup denganku. Ketika bayi ini lahir, Kyuhyun pasti sudah menghilang. Dia mungkin akan pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim. Kita akan punya waktu untuk membuat kalian berdua hidup menetap sebelum Kyuhyun kembali. Coba pikirkan tentang hal itu. Jangan takut atas keputusan terakhirmu sekarang."

Benarkah Kyuhyun akan pergi?

Apakah dia menyerah padaku dan meninggalkan Jeju? Ataukah dia akan tinggal?

Hatiku terasa sakit memikirkan dia meninggalkan aku. Sepertinya aku sangat tahu hal itu tidak akan berhasil, aku ingin dia berjuang untukku. Aku ingin dia menemukan cara agar kita bisa bersama lagi meskipun aku tahu itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian kami kembali ke apartemen Eunhyuk dan aku memiliki vitamin prenatal dan beberapa brosur tentang kehamilan yang sehat. Aku menyelipkannya ke dalam koperku. Aku butuh mandi air hangat dan tidur siang.

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sekali dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dia memegang telepon dengan satu tangannya dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Kau tidak akan percaya tentang hal ini," dia berhenti sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya.

"Siwon baru saja menelepon. Dia mengatakan rumah tepi pantai itu akan menjadi milik kita dengan biaya sama yang aku bayar sekarang untuk apartemen ini. Dia mengatakan hal itu tambahan pada pekerjaan karena memiliki dua karyawan yang tinggal di area klubnya akan sangat membantu. Dia juga mengatakan kita berdua tidak akan memiliki pekerjaan jika kita mencoba untuk menolak tawaran itu."

Aku merosot ke bawah, duduk diatas toilet yang tertutup dan menatap ke arahnya.

Siwon melakukan ini karena aku hamil. Ini adalah caranya untuk membantuku.

Suatu saat aku ingin sekali berteriak kepadanya dan memeluk lehernya. Air mata menyengat di mataku.

"Apakah dia masih di telepon?" Aku bertanya ketika aku menyadari Eunhyuk masih memegangnya di dekat telinganya.

"Tidak, ini Donghae. Dia mengatakan ini ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tidak... seperti menemuinya atau apapun itu?" tanyanya perlahan.

Itu pasti pertanyaan dari Donghae. Dia mengulanginya seolah dia tidak mempercayai hal itu bahkan saat mengatakannya.

"Bisakah kamu mematikan sebentar teleponnya?" Aku bertanya kepadanya dengan suara pelan.

Matanya melebar dan dia mengangguk. Begitu teleponnya sudah dimatikan, dia menatapku seolah dia tidak mengenali aku.

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku berhubungan dengan Siwon disaat aku sedang mengandung bayi Kyuhyun?

Tentu saja tidak.

"Hyukkie, dia tahu. Siwon sudah tahu."

Kesadarannya muncul dan mulutnya menganga lebar. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Dia menempatkan aku shift pagi di ruang makan. Di dapur... baunya seperti bacon dan daging."

Eunhyuk membuat huruf "O" besar dengan mulutnya dan mengangguk.

Dia paham.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan kembali menghubungi Donghae. "Fishy... Tidak ada yang terjadi antara Siwon dengan Sungmin. Dia baru saja menjadi seorang teman Sungmin dan hanya ingin membantunya. Itu saja."

Eunhyuk memutar matanya pada apa yang dikatakan Donghae lalu menyebutnya gila kemudian menutup telepon.

"Oke, jadi dia tahu kau mengandung bayi Kyuhyun dan dia memberi kita sebuah rumah pantai dengan harga yang sangat murah? Sepertinya ini hal terbaik yang pernah ada. Tunggu sampai kau melihat tempat ini. Jika saja dia membiarkan kita tinggal setelah bayimu lahir, kamarmu cukup besar untuk menempatkan sebuah boks bayi. Sangat sempurna."

Aku tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin pergi mencari Siwon dan berbicara dengannya.

Jika aku akan meninggalkan kota ini empat bulan lagi, aku tidak ingin kesepakatan ini batal untuk Eunhyuk.

Aku harus memastikannya sebelum aku membiarkan dia terlalu bersemangat.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Okelah,

Keep Reading.. ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	13. Kyu, I'm Pregnant

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored** **,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **13**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

.

Donghae menelepon untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Eunhyuk dan Sungmin akan pindah ke rumah pantai hari ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Sungmin sejak insiden di lapangan golf.

Bukan karena Kyuhyun tidak berusaha. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun telah berusaha mendatangi klub untuk bisa melihat Sungmin, tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

Kyuhyun bahkan mampir kemarin tapi Sungmin tidak ada. Heechul mengatakan bahwa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk libur. Kyuhyun pun menduga mereka pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di apartemen Eunhyuk dan langsung melihat mobil Siwon.

"Apa sih yang dia lakukan disini?" tanyanya kesal.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan pintu mobil hingga terbuka dan berjalan menuju ke apartemen Eunhyuk, namun kemudian dia mendengar suara Sungmin.

Berbalik arah, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri mobil Siwon. Dia bisa melihat Siwon yang sedang bersandar di dinding di samping mobilnya dan wajahnya tersungging senyum manis saat mendengarkan Sungmin berbicara.

Melihat hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin membunuhnya.

"Jika kau yakin, aku mengucapkan terima kasih," Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Sungmin berkata dengan suara pelan seolah-olah tidak ingin ada yang mendengarnya.

"Positif," jawab Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangan matanya lalu bertemu dengan tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

Senyum di wajahnya langsung menghilang.

Sungmin menoleh lewat bahunya. Wajahnya tampak terkejut saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang terluka.

Mungkin seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak berada di sini sekarang.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan emosi yang membuncah dalam dirinya.

'Mengapa mereka berbicara hanya berdua? Apa yang dia maksud dengan positif?' batin Kyuhyun penasaran. Dia kesal dan cemburu.

"Kyu?" Kata Sungmin sambil berjalan menjauhi Siwon dan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Siwon tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku yakin dia datang untuk membantu. Aku akan pergi sebelum wajah cemburunya yang tampak jelek itu membunuhku."

Kyuhyun merasa lega karena Siwon meninggalkan mereka. Cukup sadar situasi rupanya.

"Apa kau disini untuk membantu kami pindah?" Tanya Sungmin, mengamati Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Kemarahan dalam dirinya hilang seiring dengan terdengarnya suara mesin mobil Siwon yang perlahan pergi dari apartemen Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami akan pindah?"

"Donghae meneleponku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin menggeser kakinya dengan gugup. Dan Kyuhyun benci karena dia membuat Sungmin gelisah.

"Aku ingin membantu, Sungmin. Dan aku minta maaf tentang Taemin. Aku sudah bicara dengan dia. Dia tidak akan-"

"Jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuknya. Aku tidak berpikiran buruk. Aku mengerti." Potong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya di mata Sungmin bahwa dia tidak memahaminya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin menyentuhnya, entah kenapa.

Sungmin gemetar saat jari-jari Kyuhyun menyentuh telapak tangannya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan cara Sungmin menggigit bibir yang seolah menggodanya.

"Sungmin," ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti karena tidak yakin apa lagi yang harus dia katakan.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari tangan mereka yang bertautan ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada gairah disana.

'Benarkah? Apakah aku bermimpi melihat itu atau apakah dia... dia benar-benar bergairah? Padaku?' batin Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan satu jari sampai ke telapak tangan Sungmin dan membelai bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya.

Dapat dirasakannya Sungmin yang gemetar lagi.

'Shit! Dia terpengaruh oleh sentuhanku.' Umpat Kyuhyun. Dia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia ingin menyentuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melangkah lebih dekat dan menjalankan tangannya perlahan-lahan naik ke lengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun telah bersiap jika Sungmin mendorongnya menjauh dan dia memang berharap Sungmin-lah yang membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun tiba disisi dada Sungmin. Tangan kanannya membelai dada kiri Sungmin dan ibu jarinya menyentuh nipple Sungmin dari luar kaus longgar yang dikenakannya.

Sungmin mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun sambil bergidik.

"Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun serak. Dia mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin sampai dia menempel ke dinding bata gedung apartemen dan tubuh mereka hampir tanpa jarak.

Sungmin tidak mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh, dia terlihat pasrah. Kelopak matanya tampak sayu saat ia menatap dada Kyuhyun.

Napasnya berat.

Potongan leher pada kaus Sungmin yang berwarna pink pucat itu memang rendah. Kyuhyun dapat melihat nipple mungil Sungmin yang mengintip dari kausnya seolah-olah itu sebuah undangan. Bersyukurlah tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin hingga dia bisa melihat pemandangan menggoda iman itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sungmin, mendekatkan tubuhnya membuat mereka benar-benar menempel erat. Ibu jarinya kembali menggoda nipple Sungmin. Nipplenya menjadi keras dan tegak menyembul di balik bahan tipis kausnya.

Sungmin menghela napas kasar, terangsang. Kepalanya mendongak. Matanya terpejam erat. Terlihat seksi.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menghentikan dirinya.

Tangan kirinya menyusup masuk dan membelai lembut pinggang serta perut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyadari perut Sungmin agak sedikit membesar, namun dia berfikir itu karena nafsu makan Sungmin yang telah membaik.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih menggoda nipple Sungmin bergantian membuat mereka semakin menegang.

Sungmin merintih dan lututnya mulai membuka.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tubuh Sungmin dengan menyelipkan kakinya diantara kaki Sungmin agar tubuh Sungmin tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Oh Kyuh..." erang Sungmin sambil membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

'Shit!' dapat Kyuhyun rasakan melalui lututnya 'milik' Sungmin yang menegang. Begitupun 'miliknya' yang semakin bereaksi melihat Sungmin.

"Apakah rasanya nikmat, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Tangannya tak berhenti merangsang Sungmin. Terlebih tangan kirinya yang kini membelai 'milik' Sungmin dari luar celananya.

"Ya," desah Sungmin, matanya kembali terpejam erat. Tubuhnya tersentak menikmati rangsangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun lebih keras dan berteriak, "Ahhhh.."

Sungmin mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun merasa celana Sungmin basah karena cairan klimaks.

Kyuhyun juga merasa akan datang di celananya setelah melihat betapa seksinya Sungmin. Miliknya telah tegang maksimal.

"Sungmin, baby... katakan padaku apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kamu butuhkan," ujar Kyuhyun berjanji pada Sungmin sembari mencium kulit lembut di bawah telinga Sungmin. Dihirupnya aroma Sungmin yang begitu menyenangkan.

Sungminnya terangsang karena sentuhannya. Dan dia klimaks karena sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa apa yang terjadi tadi hanyalah mimpi.

"Sungminnie..." Panggilan melengking dari suara Eunhyuk seperti seember air es disiramkan di atas kepala mereka.

Sungmin menegang kemudian berdiri tegak melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun dan bergeser menjauh. Dia tidak mau melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku... uh... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu..." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas pergi menjauh.

Kyuhyun mengawasinya sampai Sungmin tiba di pintu masuk dan Eunhyuk berbicara padanya dengan tegas. Dapat dilihatnya Sungmin mengangguk.

Setelah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam apartemen, Kyuhyun menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke dinding bata dan menggumamkan serangkaian umpatan. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengontrol amarahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit pintu apartemen terbuka lagi. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae berjalan keluar. Donghae melihat ke arah Sungmin sambil bersiul pelan.

"Oh man! Kau bertindak begitu cepat."

Kyuhyun memilih tidak menanggapinya.

Sebaliknya Kyuhyun tengah berfikir keras.

Sungmin yang terlihat begitu kelaparan akan sentuhannya. Sungmin tidak mendorongnya menjauh. Pandangannya bahkan terlihat begitu memohon, meskipun Sungmin tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin.

"Ayolah. Kita memiliki sofa untuk dipindahkan. Aku butuh bantuanmu," tegur Donghae, menahan pintu apartemen tetap terbuka.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari acara berfikirnya.

Tanpa kata dia menyanggupi Donghae dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Eunhyuk.

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

SHIT! Apa yang salah denganku?

Aku berjalan kembali masuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk dan menutup pintunya. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Tadi aku telah siap memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk menyetubuhiku disana.

Ini adalah akibat dari mimpi bodoh itu.

Oke, mungkin mimpi tadi malam tidaklah bodoh tapi amat sangat intens. Memikirkannya membuatku harus menekan kedua kakiku atau akan berakhir dengan masturbasi seperti yang ku lakukan saat bangun tadi.

Kenapa aku melakukannya?

Mimpi seksual memang sering terjadi, namun sekarang jelas dan sangat nyata.

Aku mengalami orgasme dalam tidurku.

Ini gila.

Tidak sekalipun saat di Ilsan aku merasa sedemikian bergairahnya seperti sekarang. Mungkin karena di Ilsan tidak ada Kyuhyun.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada tempat tidur yang telah ku lepaskan spreinya karena akan dibawa pindah.

Aku harus mengendalikan diriku di sekitar Kyuhyun. Dia belum mencoba untuk mendekatiku lagi namun aku telah menjadi seseorang yang liar dan kelaparan saat jemarinya menyentuh tanganku.

Betapa memalukan. Menghadapinya setelah kejadian tadi akan sulit.

Pintu terbuka dan Eunhyuk melangkah masuk dengan sebuah seringai kecil tersungging pada wajahnya.

Mengapa dia menyeringai seperti itu sekarang?

Dia pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan kalau saja dia tadi menangkap basah diriku di luar.

"Hormon kehamilan mempengaruhimu," ujarnya setelah pintu dibelakangnya tertutup rapat.

"Apa?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Sudahkah kau membaca pamflet yang dokter berikan untuk kau bawa pulang? Aku yakin salah satunya menjelaskan hal ini."

Aku masih kebingungan. "Mengenai kenyataan bahwa aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku disekitar Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Kukira dia satu-satunya yang dapat membuatmu seperti itu. Kau akan selalu merasa bergairah selama hamil, Minnie-ya. Aku tahu ini karena sepupuku selalu menjadikannya bahan lelucon tentang istrinya ketika dia sedang hamil. Katanya dia mengalami masa sulit untuk melayani kebutuhan istrinya. Yah, pada pria seperti kita mungkin juga sama karena hormon estrogen kita lebih besar, kita tak berbeda dengan wanita namun berchasing pria."

Bergairah? Kehamilan membuatku bergairah?

Oh, GOD!

"Barangkali yang akan menjadi masalah hanyalah dengan Kyuhyun. Aku rasa dialah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatmu terpikat dan menginginkannya secara seksual. Jadi akan semakin intens berada disekitarnya. Mungkin sebaiknya kau memberitahunya dan menikmati ini semua. Aku tidak ragu dia akan dengan senang hati membantumu."

Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Belum saatnya.

Aku belum siap dan begitu pula Kyuhyun.

Taemin akan murka dan saat ini aku tidak mampu menghadapi Taemin.

Lagipula, Kyuhyun akan memilih Taemin dan aku pun tidak mampu menghadapi hal tersebut.

"Tidak. Dia tidak perlu tahu. Tidak sekarang. Aku akan membaik."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah. Aku telah mengutarakan pendapatku. Kau tidak ingin memberitahunya, kalau begitu tidak usah. Namun kalau kau sudah tidak mampu menahannya dan menyetubuhinya habis-habisan, bisakah kau tidak melakukannya di muka umum?" tanyanya dibarengi sebuah cengiran, kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau harus membungkusnya dengan selimut terlebih dulu. Kau akan menghancurkan bantalku!" terdengar Eunhyuk meneriaki Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Aku bisa menghadapi Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini.

Aku akan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Lagipula aku harus membantu untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barang di dapur.

Kyuhyun memperhatikanku.

Aku merasakannya.

Setiap kali dia kembali ke apartemen untuk memindahkan barang yang lain, matanya menatapku.

Dan hasilnya, aku menjatuhkan mangkuk, menumpahkan sekotak sereal dan membuang sebuah dus berisi peralatan makan akibat dari tatapan membara itu.

Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi dan tidak menjadi seorang idiot yang kikuk di bawah tatapan matanya yang memandangiku seperti itu?

Ketika dia berjalan memasuki apartemen lagi kali ini aku memutuskan untuk mengemas barang-barang yang ada di kamar mandi. Berikutnya mereka akan akan memindahkan meja dapur dan kursi dan aku tidak bisa menangani hal tersebut. Kemungkinan aku akan memecahkan semua gelas yang dimiliki Eunhyuk.

Aku melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba ada tubuh berada di belakangku yang mendesakku masuk lebih dalam.

Panas yang menguar dari dada yang menekan punggungku membuatku gemetaran.

Shit! CHO KYUHYUN SIALAN! Aku tidak akan mampu menghadapi ini!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan suara akrab dari kunci pintu hanya membuat jantungku berdegup kian kencang.

Dia menginginkan lebih dari apa yang telah terjadi di luar dan aku merasa kepayahan dengan berada sedemikian dekat dengannya, aku tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih.

Tangannya menyingkirkan rambut yang ada di leherku. Saat kehangatan dari bibirnya menyentuh kulitku aku mungkin telah merintih.

Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggulku dan dia menarikku hingga makin menempel padanya. "Kau membuatku gila, Lee Sungmin. Gila, BabyMin. Amat sangat gila," bisiknya pada telingaku. Panggilan mesra yang akan keluar dari mulutnya jika dia bergairah.

Aku membutuhkan seluruh tekadku untuk tidak membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di luar itu tadi? Kau membuatku tidak berdaya hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Yang dapat aku lihat hanya kau."

Tangannya bergerak pada sisi tubuhku lalu bergerak keatas perutku. Penempatan tangan yang hampir protektif, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lindungi dalam perutku ini.

Ini membuatku berkaca-kaca.

Aku ingin dia tahu. Namun aku pun ingin dia memilihku... dan bayi kami.

Aku pikir dia tidak akan bisa melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun mencintai adiknya. Aku sangat takut dengan penolakan seperti demikian dan aku tidak akan membiarkan bayiku merasa ditolak.

Aku mulai melepaskan diri dari dekapannya ketika tangannya bergerak keatas untuk membelai dadaku dan meraba nippleku yang telah terangsang hanya karena hawa panasnya tadi. Mulutnya mulai menggigit pelan cekungan leherku.

Oh sial.

Aku mungkin tidak mempercayainya dengan hatiku tapi aku ingin mempercayainya dengan tubuhku. Walaupun hanya untuk sekali ini saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya terengah-engah.

"Berdoa pada Tuhan agar kau tidak akan menghentikanku. Aku adalah pria yang kelaparan, Sungmin-ah." Dia berhenti sejenak menunggu jawabanku.

Ketika aku diam saja, dia menarik kaus longgarku keatas melewati kepalaku dan melemparnya begitu saja entah kemana.

Dadaku terpampang telanjang. Meskipun dadaku datar namun sekarang terasa agak besar dan nippleku membengkak serta sangat sensitif.

"SHIT! BabyMin... Dadamu terlihat lebih besar seperti wanita," kata Kyuhyun serak sambil menatapku melalui cermin. Tangannya membelai dadaku dan dengan sengaja menyenggol nippleku.

Seketika itu juga celanaku semakin sesak dan lututku melemah.

Aku memegang pinggiran wastafel untuk bertahan.

Tidak ada yang pernah terasa senikmat ini.

Sebuah suara penuh kebutuhan menyeruak keluar dari mulutku dan aku tidak yakin itu apa.

Tiba-tiba saja aku diangkat dan tubuhku dibalik.

Kemudian aku didudukkan diatas wastafel. Kyuhyun menciumku dalam dan kedua tangannya memilin nippleku.

Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikan ini.

Aku menginginkannya seperti aku ingin bernapas.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan berhubungan seks jenis apapun tapi ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak mampu aku kontrol. Hormon kehamilan mengambil alih diriku.

Ciuman Kyuhyun liar dan selapar yang aku rasakan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku dan menarik lidahku kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya. Kemudian dia menghisap nippleku keras dan aku tersesat.

Aku ingin t-shirtnya terlepas sekarang.

Mencengkeram t-shirtnya, kusentakkan hingga dia melangkah mundur sedikit dan kuloloskan melalui kepalanya.

Lalu dia kembali menciumku dalam.

Kyuhyun mengulum kedua nippleku bergantian sementara tangannya merangsang milikku yang menengang parah dibalik celanaku.

Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu dan Kyuhyun menarikku mendekati dadanya sehingga dadaku menempel padanya.

Aku menggigil dan memejamkan mataku karena nikmat.

Dia membalikkan kepalanya kearah pintu. "Enyahlah!" bentaknya kepada siapapun yang ada di luar sana.

Gelak tawa tertahan adalah yang kami dengar sebelum Kyuhyun mencium menuruni leherku dan melintasi tulang selangkaku hingga mulutnya kembali ke nipple kananku.

Panas dari napasnya membuatku gemetaran dan aku mencengkeram rambutnya, memaksanya lebih mendekati permohonanku dalam diam.

Dia terkekeh, kemudian menarik nippleku kedalam mulutnya dan mulai menghisap. Ketegangan yang kurasakan diantara kakiku yang terus mendapat rangsangan dari tangan Kyuhyun membuatku terbakar dan melayang. Kalau saja dia tidak memelukku dengan tubuhnya aku mungkin telah melesat menembus langit-langit.

"Oh!" Aku berteriak, tidak peduli jika ada yang sampai mendengarku. Aku hanya membutuhkan ini.

Reaksiku mengakibatkan Kyuhyun semakin rakus. Dia berpindah ke nippleku yang satu lagi dan mulai memberikan perlakuan sama sembari tangannya merambat membuka restleting celanaku. Setelah terbuka dia menariknya kebawah.

Kemudian jemarinya menelusuri bagian luar celana dalamku dan aku tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi.

"OH, kau membesar parah BabyMin..." Kyuhyun mengerang dan menguburkan wajahnya di leherku. Napasnya kencang dan tidak beraturan.

"Sangat besar dan tegang."

Tangannya menarik turun celana dalamku dan membuat 'milikku' yang tegang langsung terbebas.

Di belainya 'milikku' dengan tangan besarnya dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan, membuatku frustasi namun menikmatinya. Sudah sangat lama ku rasakan belaian ini.

Kucengkeram bahunya dengan erat.

Dia menyentuhku.

Mulutnya bergerak ke telingaku saat dia menciumku dan napasnya yang berat menggelitik kulitku. "Mini Sungmin yang imut dan indah. Ini akan selalu menjadi milikku."

Kata-kata nakalnya ketika jarinya melingkupi 'milikku' dan mempercepat kocokannya mengirimku mendekati puncak lagi.

"Kyuh, please..." aku mengiba sambil menguatkan cengkeramanku.

"Please what? Kau menginginkan aku menghisap 'mini' mu itu? Karena itu terasa sangat seksi, tegang dan basah aku butuh untuk mencicipinya."

Dia merunduk hingga sejajar dengan milikku yang menegang. Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku ke atas wastafel dan mengangkang di hadapannya.

"Oh, Sungminnie... itu merupakan hal terseksi yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku," bisiknya sebelum berlutut dan melahap 'milikku' dengan mulutnya.

Belaian pertama dari lidahnya pada puncak 'milikku' dan aku pun mencapai puncak lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, Kyuh... astaga, ahhhhh..." aku menjerit ketika kupegang kepalanya tidak mampu menghentikannya. Terlalu nikmat.

Belaian lidahnya pada 'milikku' sangat luar biasa.

Aku membutuhkan lebih. Aku tidak menginginkan ini berakhir.

Jemarinya mengambil hasil pelepasanku dan menggunakannya sebagai pelumas.

Satu jarinya meluncur memasuki back holeku, namun mulutnya tetap pada 'mini' ku yang kembali menegang karena rangsangannya yang tiada henti.

"Sempitnya... Milikku. Ini milikku. Mini Sungmin juga. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi, BabyMin. Aku membutuhkan ini. Aromamu sangat sempurna. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan sesempurna ini untukku," gumamnya, saat dia menghisap-hisap puncakku. Kedua jarinya menyusul masuk ke back holeku.

"Aku harus berada didalammu," katanya, mengangkat matanya untuk menatapku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan dengan segera celana jeansnya turun. Dia mencengkeram pinggulku dan menggeserku kembali ke tepi counter hingga kepala dari ereksinya menyentuh back holeku.

Pertanyaan yang tersirat dimatanya tidak dapat diragukan walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya. Aku turun menyongsong dan mengarahkan ereksinya memasukiku.

"Oh!" Kyuhyun melenguh ketika dia menekankan sisa miliknya sehingga memenuhiku. Seutuhnya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun.

Aku membungkuskan lenganku di sekeliling lehernya dan memeluknya.

Hanya untuk sedetik aku butuh memeluknya. Ini bukan tentang hormon-hormon gilaku.

Sekarang saat dia ada didalam aku merasa nyaman. Utuh dan aku akan menangis.

Sebelum aku mempermalukan diriku dan membingungkannya kuangkat kepalaku dan berbisik di telinganya. "Setubuhi aku."

Itu seperti seakan aku telah menarik pelatuk dari sebuah pistol yang terisi penuh.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggulku dengan kedua belah tangannya dan melepaskan raungan sebelum memompa keluar masuk di dalamku. Pendakian spiral kearah puncak yang kuhapal telah mulai terbangun lagi dan akupun menungganginya. Menikmati saat penyerahan dirinya dan kebebasan yang sepenuhnya ketika dia membawa kami semakin mendekati klimaks yang kami butuhkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Aku sangat mencintaimu hingga terasa menyakitkan," Kyuhyun tersengal dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk menghisap nippleku. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam 'milikku' dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tusukannya.

Tubuhku bergejolak karena orgasme dan aku meneriakkan namanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung ke mataku dan aku menjepitkan kedua kakiku di seputaran pinggangnya. Dia menggeram pelan sambil membisikkan namaku sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya saat dia memompakan pelepasannya di dalamku.

Penuh. Dengan miliknya, dan pelepasannya.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Sungmin mundur dan turun dari meja wastafel sebelum aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku dari orgasme.

"Tunggu, aku harus membersihkanmu," kataku padanya.

Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin untuk membersihkannya. Aku menyukainya.

Tidak, aku sangat menyukainya. Mengetahui aku disana dan aku menjaganya begitu berarti untukku.

"Kau tidak perlu membersihkanku. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya saat dia menaikkan kembali celana dalamnya dan membenarkan celana panjangnya.

Oh Sial! Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Ku pikir dia menginginkan ini. Tidak. Aku tahu dia menginginkan ini. Dia sangat lapar untuk ini.

"Sungmin-ah, lihat aku."

Dia hanya diam dan meraih kausnya yang ku buang kemudian memakainya kembali tanpa menatapku.

Aku membutuhkannya lagi. Dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dariku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melaluinya jika dia melakukannya.

"Lee Sungmin, tolong lihat aku," pintaku.

Berhenti, dia mengambil nafas dalam kemudian mengangkat matanya untuk bertatapan denganku.

Kesedihan bercampur dengan sesuatu hal yang lain.

Rasa malu? Tentu tidak. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku.

"Ada apa? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan? Karena aku mencoba untuk tidak hilang kontrol. Aku berusaha keras melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak. Kau... kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah." Dia mengalihkan matanya dariku lagi.

"Aku hanya butuh berfikir. Aku butuh waktu. Aku tidak ingin. Aku tidak akan.. Kita tidak seharusnya melakukannya."

Tikaman di dadaku mungkin tidak terasa menyakitkan. Aku ingin menariknya dan melakukan semua yang pria lakukan untuk menyatakan dia adalah milikku dan tidak bisa meninggalkanku.

Tapi kemudian aku bisa kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa menjalaninya lagi. Aku akan melakukan sesuai dengan caranya.

Aku membiarkan tanganku jatuh dari wajahnya dan aku mundur jadi dia bisa pergi.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku lagi. "Aku minta maaf," bisiknya, kemudian membuka pintu dan kabur.

Dia baru saja meruntuhkan duniaku dengan seks panas yang menakjubkan dan dia minta maaf.

Fantastik.

Ketika akhirnya aku keluar dari kamar mandi Sungmin telah pergi.

Donghae menyeringai dan Eunhyuk meminta maaf untuknya.

Aku tidak ingin berada di sini juga.

Setelah aku yakin bahwa semua barang-barang berat telah dipindahkan, koper dan kotak milik Sungmin telah tersusun aku pergi.

Aku tidak bisa tetap disini sementara mereka berdua menatapku.

Mereka mendengar kami. Sungmin berteriak keras.

Aku tidak malu. Aku hanya lelah karena mereka menatapku dan menungguku mengatakan sesuatu untuk menjelaskan kepergian Sungmin.

.

.

Aku memberi Sungmin beberapa hari untuk datang kepadaku. Tapi dia tidak datang.

Aku tidak terkejut.

Tapi dia meminta waktu dan aku memberinya semua waktu yang bisa ku atasi.

Aku tidak menghubungi siapapun untuk bermain golf bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin siapapun ada di sekitarku ketika Sungmin muncul.

Kami perlu bicara. Tanpa gangguan atau permintaan untuknya agar pergi. Semua itu terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus tapi setelah enam lubang dan tidak ada mobil cart aku mulai bertanya-tanya.

Baru saja aku akan berjalan ke lubang selanjutnya aku mendengar suara mobil golf. Aku berhenti dan berbalik.

Darah mulai terpompa di aliran darahku karena ide untuk bertemu Sungmin disini dan memilikinya sendiri membeku ketika aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah seorang gadis. Gadis berambut pirang, gadis yang kulihat menjalani pelatihan beberapa kali dengan Eunhyuk serta beberapa cart boy dan cart girl lainnya.

Sialan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memintanya pergi. Aku tidak ingin minuman darinya. Dia tersenyum cerah dan menuju ke pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Disini panas. Kau yakin kau tidak ingin sesuatu?" terdengar suara wanita yang bertanya.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat Taeyeon yang memakai rok tenis putih dan kaus polo. Dia penggemar berat tenis sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namun kini sepertinya dia mencoba golf.

"Mobil yang salah," jawabku dan menunggunya mendatangiku.

"Kau hanya membeli dari satu orang, kan?"

"Ya."

Taeyeon terlihat berpikir dalam kemudian mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau punya perasaan untuk seseorang." Dia mencondongkan tubuh kearahku dan berbisik, "cart boy yang manis."

"Rasa? Itu lebih dari rasa." Aku menarik tas golf ke atas bahuku dan mulai berjalan ke lubang selanjutnya.

Taeyeon diam beberapa saat dan aku bertanya-tanya jika pembicaraan ini lebih jauh lagi apa yang akan terjadi.

Kemudian dia menggeserkan kakinya dan menunjuk ke arah clubhouse.

"Kenapa kita tidak pergi makan siang dan kau bisa mengatakan padaku tentang keadaan yang sangat aneh ini. Aku bukan Taemin yang selalu merintangi jalanmu. Kita teman ingat? Aku bisa memberimu saran."

Aku memerlukan semua saran yang bisa aku dapatkan. Tidak ada seseorang dalam hidupku yang bisa kumintai tolong.

"Yeah, oke. Kedengarannya menarik. Kau memberiku saran yang bisa aku gunakan dan makan sianglah denganku."

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Ini adalah hari kedua dimana aku bangun tanpa merasa sakit.

Aku bahkan meminta Eunhyuk memasak daging dan bacon untuk mengujiku sebelum aku datang untuk shift makan siang.

Kupikir jika aku bisa bertahan dengan bacon dan daging maka aku dapat melakukan ini.

Perutku berputar dan aku merasa mual tetapi aku tidak muntah. Aku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menelepon Siwon dan meyakinkan dia bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakan padaku untuk datang karena kami kekurangan staff dan dia membutuhkanku.

Setelah memberikannya kepastian aku bergegas menuju ke club.

.

.

Leeteuk hyung dan Kibummie berdiri di dapur sambil tersenyum lebar ketika aku berjalan masuk 30 menit sebelum shift makan siang.

"Ini dia uri pumpkin. Senang virus di perutmu telah pergi. Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan berat sepuluh pon. Berapa lama kau sakit?" sambut Leeteuk senang. Disebelahnya Kibum tersenyum manis.

Siwon telah mengatakan pada Leeteuk, Kibum dan siapapun yang bertanya bahwa aku mendapat virus dan aku sedang dalam masa penyembuhan.

Aku hanya bekerja dua shift selama penyajian dan aku tidak pernah pergi ke dapur staff ketika berada di lapangan.

"Aku mungkin kehilangan sedikit berat badan. Aku yakin aku akan memperolehnya kembali sesegera mungkin," aku menjawab dan memeluknya. Kemudian aku beralih memeluk Kibum.

"Lebih baik begitu atau aku akan memasukkan donat-donat ke dalam tenggorokanmu sampai aku dapat membungkus tanganku di sekeliling pinggangmu dan jariku tidak bersentuhan." Ancamnya sambil membuat wajah menyeramkan.

Itu mungkin akan segera terjadi kemudian dia menyadari.

"Aku dapat menggunakan donat yang enak sekarang juga."

"Baiklah! Kita kencan. Setelah kerja. Kau, aku, Kibum dan duabelas bungkus. Setengah dilapisi coklat," kata Leeteuk hyung sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking, pinky promise.

Dengan cepat aku mengaitkan kelingking kami. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama pada Kibum.

Kibum menyerahkan celemekku.

"Oke, kalian bisa datang melihat tempat baruku. Aku tinggal dengan Eunhyuk di rumah pantai properti klub."

Alis Kibum terangkat. "Dan kau tidak menceritakannya pada kami? Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah, tidakkah kau merasa terlalu angkuh Pumpkin-ah?"

Aku hanya tersenyum polos. Kibum menghela nafas dan membelai rambutku. Dia memaafkanku. Leeteuk hyung melakukan hal yang sama. Aku merasa mereka seperti hyung kandungku jadinya.

Aku mengikat celemekku dan memasukkan mini tab ke dalam kantong depanku.

"Aku dan Kibummie akan mengambil giliran pertama jadi hyung yang menyiapkan salad dan membuat teh manis, oke?"

Leeteuk hyung berkedip. "Setuju."

Kibum mengangguk dan merangkulku keluar.

Aku dan Kibummie berjalan menuju restoran dan beruntungnya tamu yang ada hanya dua orang pria yang lebih tua yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya tetapi aku tidak tahu nama mereka. Aku mendekati mereka dan mencatat pesanan mereka kemudian menuangkan mereka dua cangkir kopi sebelum berjalan kembali untuk mengecek salad.

Leeteuk hyung telah siap membuat dua salad untukku dan memegangnya ketika aku berjalan kembali ke dapur. "Ini pesanan panas," katanya.

"Terima kasih my angel," jawabku membawa salad itu. Aku mengantarkan salad dan mencatat pesanan minuman dari tamu baru. Kemudian aku kembali ke belakang untuk mendapatkan air soda mereka dan air segar dengan lemon. Tidak seorang pun yang pernah hanya memesan air di sini.

Kibum hyung tengah menangani tamu lain disisi lain restoran.

Leeteuk hyung keluar dari pintu dapur ketika aku sampai di sana.

"Aku baru saja melihat dua orang wanita yang kelihatannya mereka kembali dari lapangan tenis. Aku pikir aku melihat seseorang yang ku kenal... bukankah dia penyambut tamu hari ini? Ngomong-ngomong aku pikir aku melihatnya berbicara dengan beberapa tamu jadi harusnya ada meja yang menunggu untuk disapa." Setelah bergumam tidak jelas padaku dia kembali masuk ke dapur. Aku hanya menatap pintu dapur dengan bingung. Terkadang Leeteuk hyung memang bisa menjadi aneh.

.

.

Aku menyelesaikan pesanan air spesial dengan cepat.

Kemudian Wookie meletakkan pesanan 2 porsi sup kepiting pada nampanku.

Aku baru akan kembali ke restoran ketika ekspresi panik di wajah Kibum yang mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Aku ambil ini," katanya, meraih nampanku.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana itu akan diletakkan. Aku dapat membawa nampan Kibummie," jawabku memutar mataku. Dia bahkan tidak tahu aku hamil dan dia menjadi konyol.

Kemudian aku melihatnya... atau mereka.

Kibummie tidak bertindak konyol. Dia melindungiku.

Dapat ku lihat kepala Kyuhyun condong ke depan saat dia berbicara tentang sesuatu yang menyebabkan ekspresi yang sangat serius di wajahnya.

Dihadapannya seorang wanita.

Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang. Dia cantik.

Wajahnya terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Jauh melebihi wanita yang bersama Kyuhyun dulu.

Aku merasa sakit.

Nampanku bergetar dan Kibummie langsung mengambilnya dariku. Aku membiarkannya.

Aku hampir menjatuhkannya.

Kyuhyun bukan milikku.

Tetapi... aku mengandung bayinya.

Dia tidak tahu. Tetapi... dia bercinta denganku, di kamar mandi apartemen Eunhyuk 3 hari yang lalu.

Ini menyakitkan. Sangat buruk.

Aku menelan ludah tetapi tenggorokanku terasa hampir tertutup.

Kibummie mengatakan sesuatu padaku tetapi aku tidak dapat mengerti dia. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menatap mereka.

Kyuhyun condong ke arah wanita itu seolah dia tidak ingin siapapun mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Mata wanita itu beralih dari mata Kyuhyun dan tatapannya bertemu denganku.

Aku membencinya.

Dia cantik dan lemah lembut dan segala sesuatu yang tidak aku punya.

Dia wanita. Aku pria.

Pria aneh yang menyedihkan.

Wanita itu mengamatiku dan kerutan kecil timbul di dahinya. Aku tidak ingin dia bertanya pada Kyuhyun tentang aku dan menunjukku. Aku berputar balik dan melarikan diri dari restoran.

Aku segera keluar dari pandangan tamu, aku memutuskan berlari dan berlari tepat membentur dada Siwon yang keras.

"Whoa, Sungmin-ah. Kemana arahmu berlari?" dia bertanya menaruh jarinya di bawah daguku dan memiringkan kepalaku ke atas jadi dia dapat melihat wajahku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan air mata terjatuh.

Aku tidak ingin menangis soal ini, sialan. Aku meminta untuk itu.

Aku mendorongnya pergi. Aku pergi darinya setelah seks yang menakjubkan. Apa yang aku harapkan? Bahwa dia akan duduk merindukanku? Sangat sulit.

"Aku minta maaf, Siwon. Beri aku satu menit dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji padamu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diriku."

Dia mengangguk dan mengusap lenganku naik turun dengan cara yang nyaman. "Apakah Kyuhyun di sana?" dia bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Yeah," aku tersedak, mencegah air mata memenuhi mataku untuk mengalir. Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku harus mengontrol emosi gilaku.

"Apakah dia dengan seseorang?" tanya Siwon.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"Kau ingin ke kantorku dan menenangkan diri sejenak? Menunggu sampai mereka pergi?"

Ya.

Aku ingin bersembunyi darinya tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus belajar untuk hidup dengan itu.

Kyuhyun akan berada di Jeju untuk beberapa bulan. Aku harus belajar menerima.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Itu hanya kejutan. Itu saja."

Siwon mengangkat tatapannya dariku dan ekspresi dingin muncul di wajahnya. "Pergi. Ini bukan yang dia butuhkan sekarang," Siwon berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar marah.

"Singkirkan tangan sialanmu darinya," terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu datar.

Aku melangkah mundur dari pelukan Siwon dan menjaga mataku tetap ke bawah. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tetapi aku juga tidak ingin dia dan Siwon berkelahi satu sama lain.

Siwon terlihat siap untuk berkelahi demi kehormatanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun terlihat karena aku tidak mengecek dan melihat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Siwon-ah. Terima kasih. Aku akan kembali bekerja," aku bergumam dan mulai berbalik menuju dapur.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan. Bicaralah padaku," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah cukup melakukannya. Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Kyuhyun. Dia tidak butuh ini darimu. Tidak sekarang," gertak Siwon.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun," Kyuhyun menggeram dan Siwon mengambil langkah ke arah Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai bersiap melayangkan tinju pada Kyuhyun. Aku harus menghentikan ini dan memperbaiki semuanya.

Aku berbalik dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Aku menengadah pada Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Beri aku waktu satu menit dengannya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku hanya emosional. Itu saja," aku berkata padanya.

Rahang Siwon menegang saat dia menggertakkan giginya. Menjaga mulutnya diam terbukti sulit baginya. Akhirnya dia mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Aku harus menghadapi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun dengan lembut saat tangannya meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. "Tolong lihat aku."

Aku dapat melakukan ini. Aku harus melakukan ini.

Aku berbalik membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memegang tanganku. Aku seharusnya melepaskannya tapi aku hanya belum bisa.

Aku telah melihatnya dengan wanita yang mungkin menjaga tempat tidurnya tetap hangat pada malam hari ketika aku terus mendorongnya pergi.

Aku kehilangan dia. Begitu juga bayi kami.

Tetapi kemudian... apakah kami pernah benar-benar memilikinya?

Aku mengangkat mataku dan bertemu tatapan khawatirnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Aku bertingkah berlebihan. Aku hanya, um, terkejut dengan semuanya. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa kamu telah melanjutkan hidup sekarang. Aku hanya–"

"Hentikan itu," Kyuhyun memotong ucapanku dan menarikku padanya.

"Aku tidak pindah ke manapun. Apa yang kamu lihat tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Taeyeon adalah teman lama. Hanya itu. Dia tidak berarti bagiku. Aku datang untuk mencarimu. Aku butuh melihatmu dan aku pergi bermain golf. Kamu tidak ada di sana. Aku menghampiri Taeyeon dan dia menyarankan kami makan siang. Itu saja. Lagipula dia sudah memiliki tunangan. Dan aku tidak tahu kamu bekerja di sini. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku mencintaimu Sungmin. Hanya kamu. Aku tidak ingin siapapun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

Aku ingin percaya padanya. Menjadi egois dan salah dimana aku ingin mempercayai dia mencintaiku tidak membutuhkan siapapun.

Bahkan jika aku mendorongnya pergi dariku. Aku berbohong padanya.

Aku benci berbohong. Dia akan membenciku juga jika aku tidak segera memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Apakah berbohong membuat semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah berbohong pernah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa dia percaya padaku?

"Aku hamil."

Kata-kata itu keluar dariku sebelum aku menyadari apa yang aku lakukan.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan ketakutan saat mata Kyuhyun melebar.

Kemudian aku berbalik dan berlari kencang.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Kakiku terpaku ke tanah. Bahkan saat aku melihat Sungmin lari dariku aku tidak dapat bergerak.

Apakah aku baru saja bermimpi? Apakah itu halusinasi putus asa? Apakah aku bertambah buruk? Dia hamil? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Jika kau tidak pergi mengejarnya, aku yang akan melakukannya." Suara Siwon memecah pikiranku dan aku tersadar dari kabut keterkejutanku.

"Apa?" tanyaku, melotot padanya.

Aku membencinya. Memukul wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang aku bayangkan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku berkata, jika kau tidak mengejarnya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang sekarang. Aku sangat tidak ingin itu kau karena aku tidak berpikir kau tidak berhak mendapatkannya walaupun itu milikmu."

Apakah dia tahu bahwa Sungmin hamil?

Darahku mulai mendidih.

Apakah Sungmin mengatakan pada Siwon bahwa dia hamil dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?

"Aku di sini saat pagi pertama dia mencoba untuk bekerja dan bau bacon membuatnya berjuang ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Jadi, yeah aku sudah tahu. Singkirkan tatapan posesif gila dari matamu dan pergilah untuk mengejarnya." Nada Siwon memaksa dengan memuakkan.

"Dia sakit?" aku tidak tahu dia sakit.

Dadaku sakit. Dia sakit sendirian. Aku meninggalkan dia sendirian dan dia menderita.

Udara tidak masuk ke paru-paruku.

"Yeah, kau sialan bodoh! Dia itu istimewa. Tidak banyak pria istimewa sepertinya. Kau tahu aku gay kan? Aku hanya mengenal satu yang seperti dia, tapi sekarang dua dengan Sungmin. Jadi, sekarang aku akan pergi dan mengejarnya. Menyingkirlah," Siwon memperingatkan.

Aku mendadak berlari.

Tidak sampai aku keluar dari gedung di bagian belakang dan melihat ke dekat pantai di mana aku menemukannya.

Dia masih berlari. Menuju ke rumah pantai. Dia kembali ke tempatnya.

Aku mengejarnya. Dia hamil. Bolehkah dia berlari seperti ini? Bagaimana jika itu buruk untuk bayi? Dia harus pelan-pelan.

"Sungmin, berhenti. Tunggu," aku berteriak ketika aku cukup dekat.

Dia melambat dan akhirnya berhenti saat aku menangkapnya.

"Aku minta maaf," dia terisak dengan wajahnya di tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku, menutup jarak di antara kami dan menarik dia kepadaku. Aku tidak khawatir tentang menakutinya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi kemanapun.

"Ini. Segalanya. Keanehanku. Kehamilanku," bisiknya, kaku di lenganku.

Dia minta maaf.

Tidak.

Dia tidak seharusnya meminta maaf untuk itu.

"Kau tidak punya apapun untuk dimaafkan. Jangan pernah meminta maaf padaku lagi. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Beberapa tekanan pada tubuhnya mereda dan dia bersandar padaku. "Tetapi aku tidak memberitahumu."

Tidak, dia tidak memberitahu tetapi aku mengerti. Itu menyakitkan tetapi aku mengerti. Dia pasti bingung, sama sepertiku awalnya tadi.

"Aku berharap kau melakukannya. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu sakit sendirian. Aku seharusnya menjagamu. Aku akan menjagamu sekarang. Aku akan siap untuk itu. Aku janji."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh dariku. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak memberitahumu karena suatu alasan. Kita... kita perlu bicara."

Aku akan menjaganya dan dia tidak meninggalkanku. Tetapi jika dia perlu bicara soal ini maka aku akan membiarkannya. "Okay. Ayo pergi ke tempatmu karena kita sudah dekat."

Sungmin mengangguk dan berbalik berjalan menuju rumah pantainya.

Donghae telah mengatakan pada Siwon untuk membiarkan mereka tinggal di sana dengan harga sewa yang sama dengan apartemen lama Eunhyuk. Dia pikir Siwon menggunakannya untuk menghindari pajak atau sesuatu.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Dia melakukannya untuk Sungmin. Dia melindunginya.

Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku tidak butuh Siwon melakukannya.

Aku akan berbicara dengan Siwon nanti, aku akan membayar dengan nilai sebenarnya untuk menyewa tempat ini. Siwon tidak perlu melindungi Sungmin. Dia milikku.

Aku memperhatikan saat dia membungkuk dan mengambil kunci dari bawah keset kaki. Itu menjadi tempat persembunyian terburuk yang pernah ada untuk kunci.

Aku akan membicarakan itu juga nanti. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur pada malam hari kalau tahu dia mempunya kunci yang diselipkan di bawah keset kaki di pintu depan untuk siapapun yang masuk.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan melangkah mundur. "Ayo masuk."

Aku melangkah masuk dan memegang tangannya saat aku melewatinya. Dia mungkin ingin memberitahuku semua alasan kami tidak dapat bersama tetapi aku akan menyentuhnya ketika dia berbicara.

Aku perlu tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Menyentuhnya membuatku tenang.

Dia menutup pintu dan membiarkanku menariknya ke sofa. Aku duduk dan menariknya turun ke sampingku. Aku ingin meletakkannya ke pangkuanku tetapi kekhawatiran, gugup yang terlihat di wajahnya menghentikanku. Dia butuh berbicara dan aku akan membiarkannya.

"Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Aku minta maaf aku tidak melakukannya. Aku ingin, mungkin bukan dengan cara aku melakukannya sekarang tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memutuskan kemana aku pergi selanjutnya dan apa yang aku lakukan dengan hidupku. Aku ingin menabung dan memulai kehidupan baru di suatu tempat. Untuk bayi ini. Tetapi aku ingin memberitahumu."

Dia ingin memberitahuku dan kemudian meninggalkanku?

Perasaan panik menyerangku. Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku," kataku sedatar yang aku bisa.

Dia perlu mengerti itu.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tatapannya dariku dan melihat tangan kami. Aku mengaitkan jariku padanya. Hanya itu yang dapat menjagaku tetap tenang saat ini.

"Kyuhyun," katanya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin bayiku merasa tidak diinginkan. Keluargamu..." dia terputus dan wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Keluargaku akan menerima apa yang aku katakan pada mereka untuk diterima. Jika mereka tidak bisa aku akan membawamu dan bayiku dan meninggalkan mereka untuk membayar tagihan sialan mereka sendiri. Kau yang utama, Sungmin."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangganya dariku saat dia berdiri.

"Tidak. Kau mengatakan itu sekarang tetapi itu tidak benar. Itu tidak benar sebulan yang lalu dan itu tidak benar sekarang. Kau akan selalu memilih mereka dibanding aku. Atau setidaknya kau akan memilih Taemin dan itu tidak apa apa. Aku mengerti, aku hanya tidak bisa hidup dengan itu. Aku tidak dapat tinggal di sini."

Tidak memberitahunya soal ayahnya yang menghantuiku selama sisa hidupku. Kebutuhanku untuk melindungi Taemin mengacaukan satu-satunya hal penting untukku.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya saat dia mundur sampai dia mengenai dinding. "Tidak. Satupun. Sebelum. Kau."

Matanya berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang tertahan dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku benci bahwa dia tidak dapat percaya padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Ketika kau masuk ke dalam hidupku aku tidak tahu kamu. Taemin adalah prioritas pertamaku. Tetapi kau mengubah itu. Kau mengubah segalanya. Aku ingin memberitahumu tetapi Eommaku pulang terlalu cepat. Aku ketakutan sampai mati untuk kehilanganmu karena aku akan kehilangan dirimu bagaimanapun juga. Tidak ada apapun yang menjauhkanmu dariku lagi. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau dan bayi ini," aku menyentuh perut ratanya dan dia gemetar, "yang pertama."

"Aku ingin percaya padamu," dia berkata dengan terisak.

"Biarkan aku membuktikannya padamu. Meninggalkanku tidak akan membuatku membuktikan apapun. Kau harus tinggal denganku, Sungmin. Kau harus memberiku kesempatan."

Air mata turun dan bergulir ke wajahnya. "Aku akan menjadi besar dan gemuk. Bayi menangis sepanjang malam dan mereka menghabiskan uang. Aku tidak akan sama lagi. Kita tidak akan sama lagi. Kau akan menyesalinya."

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku memberitahunya, dia tidak akan percaya padaku. Dia kehilangan setiap orang yang dia cintai dan percayai dalam hidupnya. Mengapa dia harus percaya padaku? Satu-satunya pria dalam hidupnya meninggalkannya. Mengkhiantinya. Dia tidak mengharapakan yang lainnya.

"Bayi ini membawamu kembali padaku. Ini bagian dari kita. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Dan kau bisa berubah sebesar paus dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Aku lebih baik tidak menjadi sebesar paus."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak masalah."

Senyum kecilnya hilang dengan cepat. "Adikmu. Dia akan membenci ini. Aku. Bayi ini."

Aku akan berbicara dengan Taemin. Jika dia tidak dapat menerimanya maka aku akan membawa Sungmin dan kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari adikku.

Sungmin sudah cukup putus asa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya. "Percaya padaku untuk melindungimu dan mengutamakanmu."

Sungmin menutup matanya dan kemudian mengangguk.

Dadaku mengembang dan aku ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa dia ini milikku. Tetapi aku lebih memilih menggendong nya. "Di mana kamar tidurmu?" tanyaku.

"Kamar terakhir di kiri."

Aku berjalan ke sana. Aku tidak akan bercinta dengannya sekarang tetapi aku perlu memeluknya sebentar.

Aku mendorong pintu terbuka dan aku membeku. Kamar tidur dengan ukuran yang nyaman untuk rumah pantai tetapi selimut di lantai dengan satu bantal baru saja mengejutkanku. Ketika aku memindahkan mereka aku tahu Sungmin tidak punya tempat tidur.

Dia tidur di sofa. Tetapi aku begitu terfokus untuk mendapatkan dia kembali jadi aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia butuh tempat tidur.

"Aku belum mendapat tempat tidur. Aku dapat tidur di sofa tetapi aku ingin tidur di kamarku sendiri." Sungmin bergumam, mencoba turun dari lenganku.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Aku memegangnya lebih erat.

Dia tidur di lantai yang keras kemarin malam ketika aku tidur di tempat tidurku yang berukuran king size. Sialan.

"Kau berguncang, Kyu. Turunkan aku," kata Sungmin, menarik lenganku.

Tanpa menurunkannya, aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu, kemudian keluar dari pintu.

Membanting pintu di belakangku, aku menguncinya dan menyimpan kunci di sakuku. Aku tidak menyelipkannya kembali ke bawah keset kaki sialan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

Mobilku tidak di sini. Jadi aku membawanya naik ke bukit dan menuju Roverku.

"Aku membawamu untuk mendapatkan tempat tidur. Tempat tidur sialan yang besar. Salah satu yang mahal," aku menggeram.

Aku marah bahwa aku melupakan satu hal yang utama. Itu bukan kekhawatiran Siwon telah menjaganya.

Aku telah gagal. Aku tidak ingin gagal dengannya lagi. Aku akan memastikan dia memiliki semuanya.

"Aku tidak butuh tempat tidur yang mahal. Aku akan mendapatkan tempat tidur segera."

"Yeah, benar-benar segera. Malam ini," jawabku kemudian memiringkan kepalaku dan mencium hidungnya. "Biarkan aku melakukan ini. Aku perlu melakukan ini. Aku perlu kau berbaring di tempat tidur terbaik yang dapat dibeli dengan uang. Oke?"

Senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. "Oke."

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Aku tidak membutuhkan lebih dari ranjang berukuran sedang. Namun, Kyuhyun menolak membeli kurang dari ranjang king size, dua nakas dan satu lemari yang serasi dengan sebuah cermin yang cantik.

Aku membuat kesalahan dengan terlalu lama memandangi pada sehelai selimut berwarna pink. Kini dia tahu I'm a pinky boy.

Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi dia telah membeli seluruh perlengkapan alas tidur lengkap dengan sprei dan bantal baru.

Aku mendebatnya sepanjang waktu tapi dia bersikap seakan-akan aku sedang tidak berbicara. Dia hanya berkedip padaku dan terus saja menempatkan pesanannya dan memberikan pengarahan kepada sang salesman.

Sekembalinya kami dari makan malam, yang mana dia bersikeras untuk memberiku makan, semua furniturnya telah diantarkan.

Eunhyuk berdiri di pintu ketika kami naik. Dia menyukai ini.

"Terima kasih telah memperbolehkanku melakukan semuanya hari ini. Aku membutuhkannya. Kau mungkin tidak mengerti namun aku harus melakukannya," Kyuhyun berujar sebelum aku membuka pintu mobil.

Aku balik memandangnya. "Kau butuh membelikanku seluruh perlengkapan kamar tidur dan sprei yang mahal?" tanyaku, kebingungan.

"Yeah, benar."

Aku tidak mengerti tapi aku menganguk. Jika dia perlu melakukannya aku akan menghargainya. Aku masih belum percaya bahwa semua itu milikku. Aku akan merasa menjadi seorang putri di dalam kamarku. Oke, aku bukan putri, tapi pangeran.

"Well, terima kasih sebelumnya aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun lebih dari sebuah ranjang. Aku tidak siap untuk dimanjakan."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menekankan sebuah kecupan disamping telingaku. "Yang kulakukan tadi sama sekali belum mendekati memanjakanmu. Namun aku berniat menunjukkanmu apa tepatnya yang dimaksud dengan memanjakan."

Aku bergidik dan meremas pegangan pintu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membelikanku apapun lagi. Aku harus menghentikannya namun ciuman-ciuman di seputaran telingaku membuat sulit untuk fokus.

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaanya," katanya saat menarik diri.

Jarak. Harus mendapatkan sedikit jarak.

Aku sangat siap melompat kearahnya sekarang. Bukan hal yang bagus.

Kontrol. Hormon-hormon kehamilan ingin mengambil alih.

Kyuhyun berlari mengitari bagian depan Rover ketika kubuka pintu di sisiku dan bersiap keluar. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat di depanku mengambil tanganku dan membantuku turun seolah aku seorang yang tidak berdaya sebelum aku dapat turun sendiri.

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri, kau tahu," tukasku padanya.

Dia nyengir. "Yeah namun apa yang seru dari hal itu?"

Tertawa, aku mendorong melewatinya dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk yang telah menonton kami seakan kami adalah salah satu drama favoritnya di televisi.

"Nampaknya 'IKEA' memutuskan untuk menurunkan pengiriman terakhir mereka di kamarmu." Eunhyuk berkata, menyeringai seperti anak kecil yang berada di toko permen.

"Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu di tempat tidur luar biasa besar itu malam ini? Kasurnya menakjubkan."

"Tidak. Dia membutuhkan istirahat. Tidak ada teman tidur," timpal Kyuhyun, berjalan ke belakangku dan membungkuskan lengannya dengan protektif disekeliling pinggangku.

Pandangan mata Eunhyuk jatuh ke pinggangku dan kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu," ujarnya, terlihat amat senang.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia menegang di belakangku.

Aku merasa sangat jahat.

Satu lagi orang yang telah kuberitahu mengenai kehamilanku sebelum aku memberitahunya.

Dia memiliki semua hak untuk marah. Aku seorang pendusta. Apakah dia akan menyadarinya dan meninggalkanku sekarang?

"Baguslah," Eunhyuk berkata dan melangkah membuka jalan supaya kami bisa masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memastikan mereka meletakkan semua furniturnya tepat dimana kau menginginkannya," Kyuhyun berujar padaku kami ketika telah masuk.

"Ide yang bagus." Aku meninggalkannya disana untuk memeriksa furnitur. Jika dia marah padaku dia akan membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Para pria pengantar barang telah melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus dalam penempatan furniturnya sehingga aku tidak perlu memberi instruksi apapun. Aku senang dengan cara mereka menempatkan barang-barang itu.

Berjalan kembali ke ruang keluarga kudengar Eunhyuk berbisik dan aku pun berhenti melangkah.

"Dia makin membaik. Dia telah sakit beberapa waktu namun dua pagi terakhir ini dia tidak muntah-muntah lagi."

"Kau telepon aku di detik ketika dia terlihat mungkin akan sakit." Kyuhyun bahkan membuat bisikannya terdengar seperti nada perintah.

Yeah, aku akan meneleponmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mendukung seluruh ide _**'jangan bilang pada Kyuhyun**_ '. Kau yang melakukan ini terhadapnya. Kau harus selalu berada disisinya."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Jika dia tidak mau tinggal bersamaku setidaknya dia memiliki kau yang akan melindunginya.."

"Tepat sekali. Jangan kira aku tidak akan membantunya menghilang kalau kau mengacaukan hal ini lagi. Kau menyakitinya dan dia akan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi."

Dadaku sakit.

Aku ingin mempercayainya. Aku ingin menyakininya. Ini adalah bayi kami. Banyak sekali hal yang sulit untuk dimaafkan namun aku harus mempelajari bagaimana caranya.

Aku mencintainya. Aku yakin aku akan selalu begitu.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum. "Mereka menempatkan furniturnya tepat dimana aku menginginkannya."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi sering melakukannya. Dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya memelukku.

Eunhyuk meninggalkan ruangan dan aku melingkarkan lenganku disekelilingnya dan kami berdiri dengan posisi demikian untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak merasa sendirian dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak meminta untuk menginap. Aku merasa agak terkejut.

Dia juga tidak melakukan apapun lebih dari menciumku sebelum dia pergi.

Itu tidaklah cukup menenangkanku dari mimpi-mimpiku.

Aku terbangun sekali lagi sebelum mencapai orgasme, membuatku amat frustrasi.

Kulempar selimutku dan duduk. Hari ini aku mendapat giliran bekerja pada waktu makan siang.

Aku telah menelepon Siwon tadi malam dan memohon maaf karena telah melarikan diri darinya namun dia mengerti dan bertanya padaku apakah semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Kyuhyun berdiri disana mendengarkan setiap perkataanku jadi aku terburu-buru menutup telepon. Aku sendiri akan menghadap Siwon hari ini dan berbicara padanya. Dia sangat pengertian.

Dia memerintahkan aku bekerja di ruang makan selama sisa minggu. Satu-satunya hari dia menyuruhku bekerja di lapangan adalah hari Sabtu karena akan ada turnamen. Semua orang diharapkan bekerja di luar.

Ketika pada akhirnya aku berjalan memasuki dapur aku disambut oleh sekotak donat, sebuah catatan kecil tertempel diatasnya.

Tersenyum, kuambil dan baca catatan tersebut.

" _ **Aku kehilanganmu semalam. Aku tidak sanggup memakan ini semua sendirian. Semoga semua hal berjalan lebih baik. Penuh cinta, Leeteuk & Kibum." **_

OH SHIT!

Aku telah melupakan tentang kencan donat.

Satu orang lagi yang harus kumintakan maafnya. Namun pertama-tama, aku menginginkan susu dan beberapa donat.

Aku mengidam.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Update super kilat. Hehe...

Kayak kejar setoran ya hehehe...

Btw, beberapa chapter ini emang sengaja Hasu tulis dari sisi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian, biar readers juga bisa tahu versi dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

Jeongmal mianhae belum sempet balas review, deadline menjelang sidang skripsi jadi harus kejar setoran.

So, maaf banget kalo tar updatenya ngaret, ok? ^.^

Special thanks to Zagiya Joy yang selalu mengevaluasi ff ku per chap, keep looking chingu #wink

Buat readers lainnya, semua pertanyaan akan di jawab (mudah2an) di chap depan. Beberapa jg udah kejawab di chap sebelumnya ama ini kan? (Semoga)

Welcome juga buat new readers, semoga betah membaca ff ku ne, hehe...

Okelah,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	14. Jealous

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored** **, Typo menjamur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **14**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 **.**

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi kulit di seberang meja kerja Siwon. Dia sedang mengamatiku dan tentu saja itu membuatku marah.

Akulah satu-satunya yang memanggilnya dan mengadakan pertemuan ini. Mengapa justru dia yang terlihat senang? Aneh!

"Aku akan membayarmu untuk sewa penuh rumah pantai itu dengan harga pantas. Aku tahu harganya dan aku sudah menyiapkan cek untuk sewa satu tahun. Meskipun, Sungmin mungkin tidak akan tinggal lama disana. Segera setelah aku mendapat kepercayaannya, aku akan mengajaknya pindah bersamaku." Aku meletakkan cek itu ke meja kerjanya.

Siwon melihat cek itu dan kembali melihatku. "Aku mengasumsikan ini karena kau tidak ingin aku mengurus apa yang menjadi milikmu."

"Itu benar."

Siwon mengangguk dan mengambil ceknya. "Bagus. Aku tidak seharusnya mengurus Sungmin atau bayimu. Tapi mungkin aku akan melakukannya. Kau boleh tidak percaya tapi aku senang kau tahu tentang kehamilannya. Hanya saja, jangan mengacaukannya. Kau harus memastikan Taemin menjaga cakarnya tetap di dalam."

Aku tidak butuh Siwon atau siapapun memberitahuku apa yang perlu dan tidak perlu aku lakukan.

Ini bukan urusannya.

Aku belum selesai dengannya, jadi membuatnya marah bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Aku tidak ingin dia bekerja double shifts atau berpanas-panasan di luar. Dia menolak untuk berhenti bekerja jadi jam kerjanya perlu dipotong."

Siwon menyilangkan lengannya di atas dadanya dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Apa dia tahu tentang ini? Karena terakhir kali yang aku tahu dia menginginkan semua shift yang bisa di ambilnya."

"Terakhir kali yang kau tahu, kita tidak tahu bahwa dia mengandung bayiku. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi padanya Siwon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menimpanya."

Siwon mengangguk dan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baik. Aku setuju. Aku tidak suka diberi tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tapi aku setuju."

"Satu hal lagi," kataku sebelum berdiri. "Leeteuk-ssi dan... Kim Kibum, apa mereka gay?"

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian mengangguk.

"Begitulah, tapi mereka setipe dengan Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Uke istilahnya, jadi kau tak perlu merasa cemburu. Tapi... para wanita suka berkunjung kesini hanya untuk melihat mereka. Dan mereka mendapat tip besar karena itu. Jadi, ku harap kau bisa bijaksana, Cho."

Bagus. Meskipun mereka memang gay tapi kedekatan mereka dengan Sungmin tidak akan menggangguku. "Kalau begitu kurasa mereka bisa berdekatan dengan Sungmin."

Siwon menyeringai. "Mereka bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga Sungmin. Ku pastikan itu. Mereka bahkan lebih mengenal Sungmin daripada dirimu kurasa."

Kyuhyun memutar matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Siwon.

.

.

Ponselku berdering saat aku berjalan ke Range Roverku.

Itu mengingatkanku bahwa Sungmin tidak mempunyai ponsel. Kami akan membicarakannya nanti.

Mengeluarkan ponselku aku melihat nama Eomma di layar.

Aku telah mengabaikannya selama empat minggu.

Aku telah mendapatkan Sungmin kembali tapi aku belum siap untuk berbicara pada Eomma. Aku menolak panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku.

Aku harus ke tempat Sungmin, menemuinya sebelum dia bekerja akan mengembalikan mood-ku.

.

.

Saat aku sampai di tempat Sungmin, aku memeriksa di bawah keset dan aku senang melihat tidak ada kunci yang disembunyikan disana.

Aku sudah berbicara padanya dan Eunhyuk kemarin malam tentang tidak amannya hal itu.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan mendengarkan langkah kaki di sisi lain pada pintu. Mobil Eunhyuk ada di club ketika aku pergi dari sana jadi aku tahu Sungmin sedang sendirian.

Hanya memikirkan tentang mempunyai waktu sendirian bersamanya membuatku tersenyum.

Pintu terbuka dan penampakan seorang Sungmin 'yang baru merangkak keluar dari tempat tidur' berdiri dengan salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah donat.

Semu merah yang ada di pipinya sangat menggemaskan.

Kaus putih tipis ketat menerawang dengan boxer kecilnya menggemaskan dan mengubahnya menjadi sangat hot. Dada datarnya entah mengapa berubah menjadi sedikit membengkak dengan nipple menegang dan perutnya yang mulai terlihat berisi membuatku menahan nafas tergoda.

Aku masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

"Mmmm BabyMin," bisikku sambil mengikutinya ke sofa. "Kumohon jangan pernah membuka pintu dengan terlihat seperti ini lagi."

Dia melihat ke bawah dan kemudian sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Mereka terus bertambah besar. Kurasa ini karena kehamilan," katanya menjelaskan. "Dan dadaku, aku tak tahu pria hamil dadanya bisa membesar juga. Ku pikir hanya wanita saja. Aku jadi seperti wanita berpayudara kecil." Tambahnya dengan keluhan tentang dadanya.

Aku menggenggam seikat rambutnya di jari-jariku. "Tidak hanya kaus ketat menerawang tapi rambut seksi yang baru bangun tidur ini," aku meluncurkan tanganku kebawah ke butt montoknya yang hampir tidak tertutupi, "ini perlu ditutupi juga."

"Orang tidak biasanya mampir di pagi hari." Sungmin terdengar kehabisan nafas. Aku suka mengetahui bahwa aku mempengaruhinya.

"Bagus," jawabku. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanyaku sebelum menggigit daun telinganya.

"Uh… aku uh… tidurku baik," dia terdengar gugup.

Aku mundur dan melihatnya. Kenapa dia terdengar gugup?

"Hanya baik?" tanyaku, melihatnya saat pipinya berubah menjadi merah terang.

Sungmin menggeser kakinya dan menunduk melihat lantai. "Mimpi saat hamil bisa menjadi umm… intens."

"Mimpi saat hamil? Apa maksudmu?"

Aku penasaran sekarang.

Fakta bahwa seluruh wajahnya merah terang dan dia terlihat siap untuk merangkak ke bawah meja dan sembunyi dariku hanya membuatku lebih ingin tahu.

Dia mulai bergerak dan aku menangkap pinggulnya dan menghimpitnya diantara aku dan sofa.

"Oh tidak, kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau tidak bisa memberitahuku hal seperti itu dan tidak menjelaskannya."

Sungmin mengeluarkan tawa gugup pendek dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa menahanku disini seharian tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Aku menyelipkan tangan di bawah kaosnya dan mulai menggelitik tulang rusuknya.

Aku mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak fokus pada nipplenya yang membengkak yang berada dalam jangkauanku.

Aku tidak ingin Sungmin berpikir aku hanya peduli tentang seks denganya.

Sejauh ini aku membuat hubungan kami hanya tentang seks. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya ini lebih dari itu. Bahkan jika aku harus mandi air dingin dan bermasturbasi memikirkan tentang seberapa manis rasanya dulu.

Sungmin cekikikan dan menggeliat saat aku menggelitikinya.

"Berhenti" dia menjerit dan mendorongku.

Ketika dia mencoba menggeliat untuk menjauh dariku tanganku meluncur ke atas dan menyerempet nipple kirinya menyebabkan dia membeku.

Sebuah suara lirih keluar dari tenggorokannya yang terdengar hampir mirip seperti erangan. Aku menggosok ibu jariku di atas nipplenya dan dia menekankan tubuhnya padaku.

Persetan dengan tanpa seks. Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan ini?

"Kumohon Kyu... Aku membutuhkanmu untuk..." pintanya.

Dia membutuhkanku untuk...?

Tunggu… apa mimpinya tentang…. "Sungmin, BabyMin, apa mimpimu itu tentang... seks?"

Dia merintih dan mengangguk saat aku menjepit nipplenya di antara jariku. "Iya, dan aku lelah bangun dengan keadaan terangsang," bisiknya.

Shit!

Aku mengambil donat dari tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja kemudian menghisap gula dari jemarinya. Nafasnya tersentak.

Aku meraihnya dan mengangkatnya. Dia membungkus kakinya di sekitar pinggangku dan aku melahap mulutnya sambil aku berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Kali ini ada tempat tidur yang besar bagiku untuk menempatkannya dan aku akan mengurungnya di sini sepanjang hari untuk bercinta dengannya jika itulah yang dia butuhkan.

Aku membaringkannya di tempat tidur dan menarik boxer dan celana dalamnya sebelum merangkak ke atasnya.

"Lepaskan kaus ini," kataku saat aku menarik kaos ke atas kepalanya.

Aku berhenti dan menunduk melihatnya. Baru minggu kemarin kupikir aku tidak akan melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Memeluknya adalah sesuatu yang aku impikan. Sekarang dia ada disini dan aku ingin untuk menghargai setiap bagian kecil dari tubuhnya.

"Kyu, kumohon. Aku membutuhkanmu didalamku," dia menggeliat dan memohon.

Aku tidak akan bisa untuk menolak Sungmin yang sedang membutuhkanku.

"Bisakah aku merasakanmu dulu?" tanyaku, mencium bibir pinkish-nya lagi dan melarikan ciumanku kebawah tubuhnya.

"Apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau menyentuhku."

Dia mendesah saat tanganku menggenggam 'Mini Sungmin' yang tegang dan mengocoknya.

"Oh God! Ya. Kyuuuhhh... Ahhhhh," dia berteriak saat aku mulai mempercepat gerakan tanganku.

Kecanduan Sungmin akan seks menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Ini seperti aku telah memenangkan jackpot.

Aku mendorong pahanya lebih terbuka dan menurunkan mulutku untuk mencium puncak miliknya. Menjulurkan lidahku keluar, aku melarikan lidahku dan menghisap puncaknya. Merasakan pre-cum nya yang manis. Sungmin-ku memang manis, luar dan dalam.

Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutku dan menahanku. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku. Miliknya menegang hebat dalam genggamanku. Dia akan segera klimaks.

"Please Kyuh... please... Kau membuatnya terasa sangat nikmat. Aaannnghhh..."

Permohonan kecilnya yang seksi hampir membuatku meledak. Aku menginginkannya sebesar dia menginginkanku disana tapi aku juga ingin menikmati ini.

Aku fokus untuk membuatnya orgasme di dalam mulutku sementara dia berputar-putar dan mengerang di tempat tidur. Ketika dia akhirnya meneriakkan namaku dan bahwa dia sudah orgasme aku melompat berdiri dan melepas pakaianku dalam waktu singkat.

Cairan orgasmenya masih ada dalam mulutku. Ini akan menjadi pelumas yang baik.

Aku mengulum ketiga jariku dan melumurinya dengan cairan Sungmin plus air liurku.

Perlahan aku memasukkan satu per satu jariku ke dalam back holenya yang berkedut menuntut perhatian.

Sungmin memegang pundakku dan menengadahkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kini ketiga jariku berada didalamnya dan mempersiapkannya. Dia tengah hamil, jadi membuatnya kesakitan adalah pilihan terakhir yang terlarang.

Aku mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk jariku dan erangannya semakin keras. Sweet spotnya. Aku berhasil menemukannya.

Jika ini adalah wujud dari seseorang yang sedang hamil, mengapa para lelaki tidak membuat pasangan mereka tetap hamil? Ini sangat panas. Sangat panas sampai aku mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Milikku di bawah benar-benar tegang dan membengkak.

"Cepat setubuhi aku, Kyuh... dengan sangat keras," engah Sungmin.

"Baby, jika kau terus mengatakan hal seperti itu dan aku akan datang sebelum aku memasukimu."

Dia tersenyum nakal ke arahku.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengeras lagi. Aku janji. Sekarang kumohon, rasuki aku dengan keras. Dalam mimpiku, kau menyetubuhiku dari belakang sampai aku menjerit dan mencakar tempat tidur memohon padamu agar tidak pernah berhenti. Tepat sebelum aku datang, aku terbangun."

Dia tidak hanya bermimpi sedang berhubungan seks denganku tapi juga bermimpi berhubungan seks yang nakal denganku. Naughty Min!

Aku menarik keluar jariku darinya dan membalikan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap, kemudian menarik pinggulnya ke atas.

"Kau ingin bersetubuh, my sweetyMin? Tapi kita akan bercinta. Percintaan yang panas, keras dan nakal," rayuku saat aku melarikan tanganku dengan lembut di atas butt seksinya. Dia mulai menggeliat saat aku menampar butt-nya menyebabkannya tersentak kaget.

"Jika kau menginginkan ini keras baby, aku akan memberikan padamu dengan keras," janjiku.

Mencengkeram pinggulnya, aku menghujam kedalam dirinya dan hampir menembakkan muatanku saat itu juga.

Dia sangat ketat. Aku akan klimaks saat ini juga bahkan sebelum aku bergerak.

Aku bergerak memasukinya dengan tempo sedang, memberinya kesempatan mempersiapkan diri.

"Lebih keras Kyuh!" Erang Sungmin dan aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya.

Aku mulai menghujam kedalamnya dengan kebutuhan liar yang sama dengan yang sedang menguasainya.

Back holenya mencengkeramku ketat dan milikku tegang maksimal.

Aku mendengarnya mengerang dan meneriakkan namaku. Dia telah klimaks.

Aku menutup mataku dan menyerah.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(HASU POV)**

.

Kyuhyun tidur telentang dan menarik Sungmin padanya. Sungmin berbaring di pelukannya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Dia bahagia. Lebih dari sekedar bahagia. Meskipun kelelahan tapi dia puas.

"Kupikir kau mungkin telah menghancurkanku," Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil mencium pelipis Sungmin.

"Ku harap tidak karena ketika aku punya energi untuk bergerak aku ingin melakukannya lagi," Sungmin menjawab dengan super manis.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa dimanfaatkan?" keluh Kyuhyun bercanda.

Sungmi mencubit perutnya. "Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa dimanfaatkan tapi dengan tubuh seperti milikmu apa yang kau harapkan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan berguling ke atas tubuh Sungmin. Kedua tangannya bertumpu disampingnya. Mata berkilau saat dia menatap Sungmin dalam. "Jadi begitu?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Sungmin takut kelepasan mengatakan bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau sangat cantik," bisik Kyuhyun sambil merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencium wajah Sungmin.

"Aku bukan wanita, aku tidak cantik!" rengut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda sambil menghujani Sungmin dengan ciuman.

"Bagiku kau lebih indah dan cantik. Manis saja tidak cukup untukmu Minnie..."

Tangan Kyuhyun menelusuri tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berdengung oleh gairah.

"Apakah kau bangun setiap pagi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan binar di matanya.

Sungmin menjawab polos. "Ya. Terkadang di tengah malam juga."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis matanya. "Tengah malam?"

Sungmin mengangguk polos.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menyingkirkan rambut dari wajah manis Sungmin.

"Bagaimana aku membantumu di tengah malam jika kau tidak bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu perhatian.

"Kau tidak ingin aku membangunkanmu untuk seks setiap malam," kata Sungmin padanya.

"BabyMin, jika kau terbangun dalam kondisi bergairah aku ingin siap dan tersedia," Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah untuk menangkup diantara paha Sungmin. "Ini adalah milikku dan aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Kyu..." Sungmin memperingatkan.

"Ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sok polos.

"Aku akan menunggangimu disini dan membuatmu orgasme jika kau tidak berhenti berkata seperti itu." Ancam Sungmin sok serius.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman yang menakutkan. Tapi tawaran yang menggiurkan, Baby..."

Sungmin menoleh pada jam berbentuk kelinci di samping meja di tempat tidurnya, hasil mengidam tempo hari.

"OH SHIT!" Makinya sambil mendorong Kyuhyun. "Aku harus berangkat kerja dalam sepuluh menit!"

Kyuhyun menyingkir dan Sungmin langsung melompat dari ranjang. Namun kemudian Sungmin menyadari bahwa dia telanjang dan Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di ranjang menatapnya yang sedang bingung dengan senyuman.

"Tolong abaikan aku. Pemandangannya menakjubkan dari sini," kata Kyuhyun dengan seringai seksi.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menuju lemari kemudian meraih celana dalam dan bokser yang bersih kemudian lari menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.oooO

.

.

"Kelihatannya seseorang sedang beruntung atau senyum bahagia itu dari semua donat yang telah kubawa?" Leeteuk mempermainkan nada bicaranya ketika Sungmin berjalan memasuki dapur sambil tersenyum, dia telah terlambat satu menit.

Wajah Sungmin memerah seolah terbakar. "Aku suka donatnya. Terima kasih. Hyung... Aku minta maaf, aku lupa kemarin malam. Ini karena uh... hari yang gila." Jawab Sungmin sambil mengambil apron dan takut membuat kontak mata dengan Leeteuk.

"Jika aku baru saja keluar dari ranjang dengan si macho Cho Kyuhyun aku akan menyeringai seperti orang gila juga." Sindir Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sungmin dan membantunya mengikat apron.

Sungmin terkekeh. "Dia sangat mengagumkan." Akunya malu-malu.

Kemudian dia berbalik dan mencium pipi Kibum sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Oh, tolong ceritakan detailnya padaku. Aku akan mengikuti setiap katanya," Leeteuk memohon sambil merangkul Sungmin untuk menuju restoran. Kibum menyusul di samping Sungmin. Mereka seperti pengawal bagi Sungmin.

"Pergi dan godalah wanita-wanita itu dan berhenti berkhayal tentang..." Sungmin bingung melanjutkan ucapannya karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Ya, dia Kyuhyun-mu. Katakan saja begitu. Bukankah dia sudah mengumumkannya pada semua orang di setiap kesempatan. Kau jangan ragu mengakui dirinya. Itu akan membuatnya sedih." Sambar Kibum langsung. Di belainya rambut Sungmin lembut sebagai bentuk dukungan.

"Benar kata Kibummie. Dia itu pria-mu. Sama seperti Choi Siwon yang telah dimiliki seseorang. Aku takkan merebut milik orang lain, tenang saja." Sambung Leeteuk sambil melirik Kibum penuh arti.

Sungmin hanya menoleh bergantian pada Leeteuk dan Kibum, bingung pada arti di balik kata-kata Leeteuk.

Kibum hanya tersenyum tanpa merespon perkataan Leeteuk.

Pintu penghubung ke restoran yang di buka membuat Sungmin menelan pertanyaan yang baru akan diajukannya.

Beberapa meja di restoran telah terisi dan Sungmin punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya. Mereka pun berpisah ke wilayah masing-masing.

Siwon, Donghae, dan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja yang menjadi bagian Sungmin.

Sungmin menghampiri mereka. Ketiganya tersenyum pada Sungmin saat dia tiba disana dan Chanyeol berkedip menggoda. Dia adalah pria tinggi yang tampan nan manis yang suka menggoda dan semua orang tahu itu, padahal di sudah memiliki pasangan. Jadi Sungmin memilih mengabaikannya.

"Sore, boys. Ada yang bisa kubawakan untuk kalian minum?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menuangkan air di gelas yang ada di depan mereka.

"Kau terlihat gembira, Sweety. Senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi." kata Chanyeol sambil meraih gelasnya dan meminum seteguk. Rona merah kembali ke pipi Sungmin. Ternyata dia memang pandai merayu. Sungmin akui itu.

Sungmin menatap Siwon yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerti. "Aku mau espresso." Hanya itu jawaban Siwon. Sungmin sangat berterima kasih karena Siwon tidak menggodanya.

"Eunhyukkie tidak akan membiarkanku menyentuh donat yang dibawa Leeteuk-ssi pagi ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau donat bisa membuatmu merasa senang." seringai di wajah Donghae mengatakan dia tahu benar apa yang terjadi. Sungmin jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah seisi klub tahu tentang seluruh kehidupan seksnya? Apakah itu sangat menarik?

"Aku suka donat," jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan pandangan pada tab ditangannya dibandingkan melihat mereka.

"Kupikir kau memang suka," Donghae tertawa kecil. "Moccha Latte please."

"Aku merasa seolah aku melewatkan sesuatu disini dan aku benci menjadi yang tertinggal," kata Chanyeol sambil bersandar di meja dan mengamati Sungmin lebih dekat.

"Mundur dan pesan minuman sialanmu tiang!" Siwon membentaknya.

Chanyeol memutar mata dan bersandar kembali di kursinya, "Semua orang begitu cepat marah. Aku mau sebotol air mineral saja."

Sungmin cepat menulisnya di tab kemudian menatap pada Siwon "Apakah kau mau kubawakan buah segar ke sini?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Silahkan."

Sungmin langsung menuju ke dapur setelah sebelumnya di hentikan oleh Mrs. Jo yang ingin Abalone salad untuknya dan anak perempuannya yang berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun.

Leeteuk sedang mengisi nampannya ketika Sungmin kembali ke dapur. Dia menatap Sungmin dari atas bahunya. "Aku tahu aku terlalu ikut campur tapi aku tetap akan bertanya, siapa gadis yang ditinggal Kyuhyun disini kemarin?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu mengenal wanita yang bersama Kyuhyun kemarin. "Dia salah satu teman lama Kyuhyun, katanya. Aku tidak tahu banyak." Jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Siwon mengenalnya dengan baik juga. Dia pergi dan bicara padanya setelah kalian berdua pergi. Aku menduga dia bukanlah orang baru karena mereka mengenalnya." Leeteuk entah sadar atau tidak cuek dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sungmin mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa wanita itu adalah bagian masa lalu Kyuhyun. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Mereka teman lama. Sungmin tidak harus merasa lebih rendah dari wanita itu. Toh dia yang berhasil mengandung anak Kyuhyun, buah cinta mereka.

Sungmin meletakkan buah pesanan Siwon pada nampannya dan mengambil minuman yang telah di pesan oleh pelanggannya sebelum kembali ke restoran.

Sungmin memusatkan diri mengantarkan minuman menuju meja Siwon. Dia bisa melihat siwon yang mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sungmin pada meja di sebelah kirinya. Itu adalah wilayah Kibum.

Sungmin berbalik untuk melihat jika ada isyarat untuknya membantu seseorang ketika matanya telah terkunci pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti. Kyuhyun ada disini.

Sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk di bibir Sungmin ketika matanya beralih untuk melihat Taemin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan ancaman kemarahan di wajahnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon dan memutuskan untuk menganggap mereka tidak disini.

"Ini buahmu," Sungmin bisa mendengar nada gugup dari suaranya dan dia berdoa para lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya. "Dan ini minuman pesanan kalian. Apakah kalian semua sudah siap memesan makanan sekarang?" tanya Sungmin memaksakan senyuman.

Mereka semua menatap Sungmin membuat semua ini makin tidak nyaman. Ini adalah suatu hal yang ingin segera dia akhiri.

Taemin adalah adik Kyuhyun, adiknya juga. Dia akan ada dalam hidup Sungmin jika Kyuhyun ada disisinya. Belajar hidup bersama seseorang yang membencinya adalah bagian dari hidup yang harus Sungmin coba terima.

"Itu adiknya. Kau berhubungan dengannya dan kau akan berurusan juga dengannya." kata Donghae pada Sungmin seolah dia tidak mengetahui ini semua.

Sungmin memilih mengabaikannya sambil mempersiapkan tab daftar pesanan dan melihat langsung ke Siwon.

Siwon berdeham pelan kemudian memesan makanan. Yang lain juga memesan tanpa mengeluarkan saran apapun.

"Aku menelpon dan memintamu untuk makan siang bersamaku. Bisakah kau paling tidak memberiku waktu tiga puluh menit untuk memperhatikanku? Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak kita punya waktu bersama. Aku merindukanmu." Nada sedih dalam suara Taemin yang terdengar Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasa kasihan.

Sungmin melirik sekilas ke arah mereka kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya begitu bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun dan pandangan tajam Taemin.

Sampai kemudian Sungmin langsung bergegas kembali ke dapur untuk menyampaikan pesanan pada Ryeowook.

.

 **(HASU POV END)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Dia benar. Aku mengabaikannya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang dia katakan sejak Sungmin berjalan memasuki ruang makan.

Aku sangat terfokus untuk memastikan dia agar tidak membawa sesuatu yang terlalu berat dan tidak ada satu pun yang menyakitinya... atau menggodanya, jadi aku tidak begitu menikmati makan siang dengan adikku.

"Yeah, aku minta maaf," kataku padanya dan mengalihkan tatapanku dari pintu dimana Sungmin masuk kembali. "Katakan lagi tentang kejuaraan diving yang kau lakukan dengan pacar barumu... kau bilang namanya Minho? Ah, kembali pada pria macho daripada wanita pesolek ya?"

Taemin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Dia mengingatkanku pada pria manis kecil yang selalu kujaga ketika dia terlihat bahagia tentang sesuatu. Bukan seseorang yang pemarah yang telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Ya, Choi Minho. Dia adalah cucu seorang penyelam. Dia suka diving. Dia akan disini selama musim panas. By the way, ada kejuaraan diving yang dia ikuti dan dia ingin membawaku bersamanya. Hanya untuk beberapa hari."

Aku mendengarkan saat dia mengoceh tentang Minho dan kemampuan divingnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat pada Sungmin.

Aku perlu menemukan keseimbangan antara dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai adikku dan Sungmin juga membutuhkanku.

Dia berhenti berbicara dan merengut tentang sesuatu di belakang pundakku, "Dia perlu fokus pada pekerjaannya dan berhenti melihatmu disini. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu mengapa Siwon tidak memecatnya saja."

Aku menoleh untuk melihat Siwon, Donghae dan Chanyeol, mereka semua tersenyum dan bercanda dengan Sungmin.

"Lihatlah! Dia terlalu sibuk untuk menggoda pria lain. Dia hanya peduli pada uang. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Kuharap kau akan melihat sikap anehnya. Maksudku, aku bisa melihatnya–"

"Tae, diam!" Aku menggeram.

Aku tidak bermaksud jahat tapi mendengar mulut jahat Taemin dan melihat para pria itu menggodanya dan membuatnya memerah membuat hatiku panas. Aku akan memastikan semua bajingan yang terangsang itu tahu kalau Sungmin adalah milikku.

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku untuknya? Dia menggoda mereka, Hyung! Aku tidak percaya kau akan pergi begitu saja saat makan siang kita untuk pergi mengklaim atas seorang pelacur murahan."

Rasa marah merasukiku saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada Taemin.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanyaku menjaga suaraku tetap rendah.

Taemin membuka mulutnya ingin berbicara, tapi aku langsung mencegahnya sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran jika dia mengatakan hal buruk lainnya tentang Sungmin.

"Cukup Tae! Jika kau ingin berjalan keluar dari sini dengan martabatmu maka berhenti! Jika kau mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi tentang Sungmin aku akan meninggalkanmu. Arraseo?!"

Mata Taemin melebar.

Aku tidak pernah bicara begitu keras padanya sebelumnya. Tapi dia sudah terlalu jauh.

Taemin berdiri dan membuang serbetnya ke meja. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku adikmu. Dia hanya... dia hanya..."

"Dia hanya satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Kau harus ingat itu!" Aku menyelesaikan kalimat untuknya.

Mata Taemin menyiratkan kemarahan. Dia langsung berbalik dan melangkah keluar.

Aku tidak peduli.

Aku ingin dia pergi sebelum perkataanku melukainya. Aku menyayanginya, tapi aku benci kata-kata kejam yang terus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh lenganku dan aku tersentak. Sungmin menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Maafkan aku Sungminnie," bisikku menarik diri dari genggamannya dan meletakkan beberapa uang di meja sebelum mengikuti Taemin keluar dari restoran. Bukan bermaksud menghindarinya, tapi saat ini aku butuh menenangkan diriku.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu tiga jam untuk menenangkan diri di tempat gym yang berada di wilayah Club.

Kemarahanku kini telah hilang.

Yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah menemui Sungmin. Jam kerjanya pasti sudah berakhir.

Dia layak mendapatkan permintaan maaf.

Aku seharusnya tidak pernah membawa Taemin ke sana. Aku pastikan hal tadi tidak akan terjadi lagi.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan menunggu.

Tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

Kemana dia? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Berbagai kemungkinan muncul dalam bayanganku, membuatku menjadi cemas.

"Dia pergi dengan Leeteuk hyung," suara Eunhyuk datang dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan melihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan dari arah tempat kursus golf.

"Dia pulang setelah bekerja. Sungminnie bilang padaku dia dan Leeteuk hyung punya kencan panas."

Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?

Ah, tentu saja karena dia tidak tahu dimana menemukanku jika dia ingin bilang padaku.

Aku lari darinya seperti pecundang.

"Kapan dia akan pulang?" Aku bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang melangkah di depanku dan membuka pintu.

"Tidak tahu. Dia terlihat marah. Kau tahu itu soal apa?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara masam saat dia mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Aku tidak diminta untuk masuk, tapi aku tetap mengikutinya masuk. "Taemin dan aku makan siang di restoran hari ini. Dan hal itu tidak berjalan dengan baik."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan hidungnya. "Menurutmu begitu? Untuk apa? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan adikmu yang jahat melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakiti Sungmin." Eunhyuk meletakkan tasnya ke bawah dan menggumamkan makian. "Dia tidak boleh stres sekarang kau tahu itu. Dia hamil dan bersikeras untuk berjuang sendiri dengan membawa nampan sepanjang hari. Drama keluargamu itu bukanlah hal yang dia butuhkan. Lain kali jika kau ingin melakukan acara keluarga dengan penyihir jahat itu lakukan di tempat lain."

Ya, dia benar. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan Sungmin melihat Taemin.

Aku seharusnya tidak pernah mempercayai Taemin akan bersikap baik. Atau paling tidak bersikap sopan. Ini semua adalah salahku dan aku ingin menemui Sungmin.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan diri ke sofa. "Rehat dari semua hal sialan dalam hidup yang telah dia jalani."

Jika Eunhyuk ingin menyakitiku dia telah melakukannya dengan baik.

Aku bersiap untuk memohon ketika pintu terbuka.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kami pergi ke..." Perkataan Sungmin berhenti ketika matanya bertemu denganku. "Hey!" Sapanya ceria.

"Hey," jawabku, berjalan untuk berdiri di depannya tapi takut untuk menyentuhnya. "I'm sorry, Sungmin. Kumohon kita pergi ke kamarmu dan akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Dia yang pertama kali berjalan dan membungkuskan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah."

Dia ingin menenangkanku. Lagi.

Itulah yang selalu dia lakukan, mengkhawatirkan orang lain,

"Tidak, bukan begitu," jawabku sambil meraih tangan Sungmin dan menariknya kembali ke kamarnya, menjauh dari Eunhyuk yang bukan penggemar beratku sekarang.

"Biarkan dia merendahkan dirinya, Sungminnie. Dia harus melakukannya!" seru Eunhyuk dari sofa, melambai pada kami dan meraih remote televisi.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Kyuhyun menarikku masuk ke dalam kamarku kemudian menutup pintu kamar serta menguncinya.

Kemudian dia duduk di ranjangku dengan diriku di pangkuannya.

Aku memang marah pada awalnya, tapi aku sudah membaik sekarang. Dia telah melewati situasi yang mengerikan dan membuat Taemin marah. Aku yakin Siwon senang disana tidak terjadi drama yang membuatku terlibat.

"Kyu, aku janji semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku baik-baik saja," Aku meyakinkannya, menangkup wajahnya di tanganku.

Berurusan dengan Taemin dan kebenciannya adalah salah satu dari urusanku sekarang. Aku tahu itu dan aku harus hidup dengan hal itu jika aku menginginkan Kyuhyun di hidupku.

Kyuhyun mengeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang baik tentang hari ini. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah setuju untuk makan siang dengannya tadi. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah percaya bahwa dia akan bersikap layaknya orang normal. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sayang. Aku bersumpah itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."

Aku menciumnya dan mendorongnya ke ranjangku. "Aku sudah bilang padamu semuanya baik baik saja. Berhenti meminta maaf, Kyu." Aku berbisik di bibirnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun meluncur masuk ke bajuku dan menyapukan jemarinya dipunggungku membuatku merinding karena kenikmatan.

"Kyuh... Aku, aku ingin kau menyentuhku sekarang. Please..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku turun dan membuat gigitan kecil di bahunya lalu menciumnya turun sampai ke dadanya.

"Kau tahu aku takkan bisa berhenti sebelum aku puas BabyMin?" ujarnya serak di telingaku. Dia juga sedang menahan gairahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan bergetar didepannya. Ereksinya menekan pada buttku, back holeku berkedut seolah menantikan kedatangannya. Lapisan celana bahan yang ku kenakan seolah tak menjadi penghalang untukku merasakan gairahnya.

"Baiklah Baby. Biarkan aku melepaskan baju dan celanamu dulu," katanya sambil menciumku sekilas kemudian melepas bajuku dan dilemparnya asal, lalu mulutnya turun ke perutku dan berlama-lama dan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

Matanya terangkat menatap diriku saat dia dengan perlahan melepaskan celana panjang dan celana dalamku dan mulai menariknya menuruni tubuhku. "Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan perhatian..." godanya sambil bersiul. "Dia membengkak dan basah. Sesuatu menetes dan aromanya... Shit! Sangat mengairahkan!" Dia bergumam sambil mendorong kakiku terbuka dan menatap dengan rakus 'adik kecil'ku.

Dia menunduk diantara kakiku, aku merasakan hangatnya nafas dia menerpa milikku yang mungkin akan klimaks hanya dengan hembusan nafasnya saja.

"Malam ini aku menginap disini. Aku tidak bisa tidur mengetahui kau mungkin bangun seperti ini dan membutuhkanku. Pikiran itu membuatku gila!" Suaranya berubah menjadi parau yang selalu membuatku bahagia.

Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan barbel perak itu berkilat mengenaiku sebelum dia menjalankan lidahnya ke sekeliling milikku kemudian merangsang puncaknya dengan barbelnya yang terasa dingin, disesapnya pre-cum yang keluar.

Aku mencengkeram kepalanya dan mulai memohon kepadanya untuk lebih. Dia pun membawaku mencapai orgasme hingga 2 kali dengan belaian lidah, barbel peraknya serta kehangatan mulutnya.

Dia menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan licik kepadaku. "Ini membuatku kecanduan. Tak seharusnya terasa semanis itu, BabyMin. Kau bahkan satu-satunya pria sepanjang hidupku ini. Mungkin jika dengan yang lain aku akan merasa jijik, tapi ini tidak."

Dia berdiri dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga dia telanjang. Dia kembali diatasku sebelum aku bisa menikmati pemandangan indah tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau menaikiku," pintanya sambil menciumku lagi sementara ereksinya menggesek back holeku, membangkitkanku dari sisa orgasme.

Aku mendorongnya mundur dan dia dengan mudah mengulingkan badannya diatasku agar aku bisa berada diatas.

Aku pun memasukkan miliknya yang tegak dan keras perlahan kedalam diriku. Tidak perlu persiapan, aku ingin percintaan yang keras dan panas dengannya seperti mimpi-mimpi malamku.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, kami menikmati lautan gairah bersama. Entah berapa kali kami orgasme. Yang kutahu hanyalah kami kelahan dan aku tertidur di pelukannya.

.

.

.ooO

.

.

Hari hari berikutnya terlewat bagaikan dalam dongeng.

Aku pergi bekerja seperti biasa.

Lalu Kyuhyun akan muncul dan mengalihkanku dengan kehadirannya yang menawan.

Terkadang kami berakhir dengan bercinta di ranjang, entah di rumah pantaiku atau rumahnya.

Yang pertama selalu intens dan saling membutuhkan bagian dari masing-masing kami berdua. Yang kedua kalinya selalu manis dan penuh keintiman. Dan bukan rahasia lagi hampir semua mengetahui hubungan kami.

Aku sendiri masih bingung, apakah ini dikarenakan hormon kehamilan atau aku yang memang selalu menginginkan Kyuhyun seperti ini.

Satu sentuhan darinya dan aku akan terlena tak berdaya.

.

.

Hari ini kami sedang istirahat.

Aku sedang bekerja seharian di turnamen golf tahunan.

Dan aku harus beradu argumen dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk membiarkan aku bekerja hari ini. Tidak satupun dari mereka berpikir ini aman.

Akhirnya... aku tentunya menang perdebatan.

Seragam yang kami kenakan spesial dipesan untuk hari ini.

Kami akan memakai baju berwarna putih seperti pemain golf dan celana pendek putih. Untuk wanita mengenakan rok mini putih.

Leeteuk hyung juga ikut turun ke lapangan membantu Cart Boy yang memang jumlahnya sedikit. Tapi entahlah dimana Kibummie. Aku belum melihatnya sejak pagi. Atau mungkin dia tidak ikut bersama kami.

"Para kontestan di bagi menjadi 15 tim. Sungmin, kau akan mendampingi cart girl yang menangani tim1-3, Eunhyuk membantu di tim 4-6, Minseok membantu tim 7-9, Kyungsoo di tim 10-12, dan Leeteuk-ah akan menangani tim 13-15. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan seharian penuh. Jaga para pemain golf agar tetap senang dan jangan sampai kalian kehabisan minuman. Segera kembali untuk mengambil stok sebelum kalian kehabisan. Cart kalian sudah disiapkan dengan minuman dari pilihan para pegolf yang berada tim kalian. Kalian masing masing akan membawa walkie-talkie untuk menghubungiku apabila ada yang darurat. Ada pertanyaan?"

Heechul hyung berdiri di atas beranda di tengah kantor dengan tangannya di pinggul sambil melihat pada para cartboy dan cartgirl.

Semua menggeleng kemudian menjawab 'mengerti'.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergi ke tempat kalian. Jika mereka ingin minuman berikan pada mereka. Jika mereka ingin makanan, sajikan kepada mereka. Mengerti?"

Kami semua mengangguk.

Heechul hyung melambai kepada kami untuk pergi dan kembali ke kantornya.

"Aku benci turnamen. Aku harap aku tidak perlu berurusan dengan Kim Young woon atau Park Chanyeol. Mereka sungguh sangat menganggu," Eunhyuk mengeluh saat kami pergi mengambil cart kami dan memastikan kami semuanya lengkap sebelum menuju ke wilayah masing-masing.

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan Donghae," kataku, berharap dapat menyemangatinya.

Eunhyuk cemberut, "Tidak. Tidak ada kesempatan. Heechul hyung yang mengatur barisan. Dia tidak akan memberiku tim Hae."

Ah! Jadi kurasa aku juga tidak akan mendapatkan tim Kyuhyun.

Mungkin itu bagus. Aku perlu fokus bekerja dan bukannya melihat betapa kerennya Kyuhyun saat bermain golf.

Aku memarkir Cart ku di grup pertamaku. Wajah yang sudah cukup akrab bagiku dan mereka kelompok orang-orang tua. Mereka baik sekali dalam memberi tip.

Setelah memberikan mereka semua minuman yang mereka inginkan aku pergi ke grup selanjutnya.

Mengejutkan, itu adalah Donghae, Siwon dan... Kibummie?! Aku tidak mengira untuk mendapat mereka di grupku dan... Kibummie bermain golf?

"Halo boys. Apakah ini hari keberuntunganku?" godaku. Aku mengedipkan mata pada Kibummie yang berdiri disamping Siwon dan baru saja selesai melakukan tugasnya. Dia pandai bermain golf ternyata.

"Aku tadi mengira akan mendapatkan Eunhyukkie. Syukurlah, hariku sekarang baru saja jadi lebih baik," balas Kibummie sambil memamerkan killer smilenya. Kibummie memang manis dengan senyumnya itu.

"Diam kau es!" Donghae mengerutu.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu membiarkan Eunhyuk bertemu Donghae. Dia akan mengabaikan orang lain," Siwon menjelaskan.

Aku memberikan mereka semua tiga botol air. "Aku senang melayani kalian bertiga. Terutama Kau Kibummie. Kau mengejutkanku! Ku pikir kau libur atau sakit." Kataku sambil tersenyum kepada Kibummie.

"Aku senang membuatmu terkejut my pumpkin. Bos kita membutuhkan satu partner lagi, jadi terpaksa aku meninggalkan kalian, mian sweety Pumpkin." Kibummie menghampiriku dan mengelus rambutku lembut. Dan aku tak melewatkan pandangan cemburu dari mata Siwon. Oh, apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?

"Ya...Ya... Dan membuatku iri setengah mati dengan kemesraan kalian. Kuda, kau senang akhirnya memiliki si es ini kan? Huh!" ejek Donghae.

Aku menatap Kibummie dan Siwon bergantian. Aku butuh penjelasan.

"Well, anggaplah akhirnya aku menyadari kekhilafanku dan meraih Ice Prince ku sebelum aku menyesal." Ujar Siwon santai sambil meraih Kibummie dari sisiku dan menariknya ke sisinya sambil merangkul pinggang Kibummie.

Well... pernyataan tersirat.

Kibummie menarik dirinya dari sisi Siwon sambil merengut lucu.

"Jangan macam-macam kuda. Sekarang kau bukan bos ku dan jangan membuat Sungminnieku salah paham." Kibummie menatapku berusaha untuk menjelaskan. Aku mengerti, dan aku senang.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang, kalian telah membuatku bangga. Semoga berhasil Kibummie, Siwon... dan Donghae-ssi!" Seruku bersemangat sambil melambai dan menuju ke grup terakhir sebelum kembali lagi ke tim pertama.

Ini adalah grup wanita pertamaku. Aku mengenal mereka tapi tidak yakin dengan pasti siapa mereka. Aku pikir yang elegan tinggi itu mungkin istri walikota.

Setelah aku memberikan mereka air soda dan memotong lemon aku menuju kembali ke tim pertama.

Aku mencari Kyuhyun di tim yang berada dalam jangkauan pandanganku, tapi tidak melihatnya.

Aku tidak yakin di tim siapa dia berada, tapi aku tau dia akan bermain. Aku menduga Changmin akan bermain bersamanya tapi aku juga tidak melihat Changmin.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Aku ingin membunuh Changmin saat ini.

Aku membanting tongkat golfku dan caddy segera mengambilnya, itu adalah hal yang bagus. Aku benar-benar siap untuk melempar sesuatu sekarang.

"Taeyeon? Kau serius Chwang!?" Aku menggeram, memandang ke depan melewati Changmin dan melihat Taeyeon yang sedang melakukan check in dan menunjuk ke arah kami.

"Kita memerlukan tiga. Kau membuat Taetae marah sehingga kita kekurangan orang saat ini. Yang lain sudah diambil semua, termasuk si Chanyeol. Taeyeon ingin bermain, jadi apa masalahnya?" Changmin memberikan tasnya kepada caddy dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang menjengkelkan.

Ini adalah sebuah masalah besar. Aku tidak mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa Taeyeon akan berada di timku karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sekarang jika dia melihat kami, dia akan berpikir bahwa aku berusaha menyembunyikan itu darinya. Aku harus mencari Sungmin.

"Bisa aku ambilkan air untuk kalian bertiga?" Seorang pria manis berambut hitam kelam pembawa cart minuman yang namanya tidak bisa kuingat itu bertanya kepada kami. Sepertinya Siwon tidak akan memberikan Sungmin kepadaku, ini sedikit membantu.

Aku akan menjelaskan hal ini pada Sungmin nanti dan dia bisa melihat bahwa ini sama sekali bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

"Ya, tolong, Minseok-ssi." Changmin membalasnya. Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman berkilau kepada pria mungil itu dan pria itu balas mengedipkan bulu matanya. Mungkin saja Changmin sudah tidur dengan pria ini. Atau mungkin nanti malam, Changmin adalah Bi.

"Berikan satu pada si pemarah itu juga. Dia perlu mengisi cairan di tubuhnya." Ujar Changmin bercanda.

"Siap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang hebat?" Taeyeon bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah kami.

Tidak, aku sekarang siap untuk menemui Sungmin dan menjelaskan ini.

Aku menoleh ke arah pembawa cart minuman itu. "Dimana Sungmin berada?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Pria mungil itu memasang sebuah wajah cemberut. "Apa aku tidak cukup bagus?"

"Ya, sayang, kau sempurna. Tapi dia hanya tertarik pada Sungmin. Tidak ada hal lain." Changmin menjelaskan, mengedipkan matanya pada si mungil. Dan si mungil itu kembali memandang saudaraku yang penggila makanan dan sex.

"Sungmin ada di kelompok 1-3. Aku rasa Tuan Choi ada di dalam grup itu. Tuan Muda Choi maksudku. Heechul-ssi mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Tuan Muda yang meminta Sungmin." Pria mungil itu menjawab dengan senyuman tanda puas.

Choi Siwon adalah seorang yang brengsek. Aku tidak meragukannya lagi.

"Selamat pagi Taeyeon-ah. Sorry, tapi kita sedang memiliki Kyuhyun yang dalam kondisi bad mood saat ini." Changmin menyapa Taeyeon yang kulupakan akan berada di kelompok kami.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Aku akan membuang rasa tidak enak yang kurasakan dan menganggap bahwa Sungmin adalah pria manis yang dia kejar setelah meninggalkanku sendirian tanpa penjelasan apapun saat itu."

"Kalau dia mengejar seorang pria, maka ya, itu adalah Lee Sungmin kami." Changmin merespon.

Aku mengabaikan mereka berdua dan mulai berjalan ke arah garis depan saat aku melihat grup pertama memukul bola. Dan aku juga melihat cart Sungmin yang menjauh pada saat yang sama.

OH SHIT!

"Apa kau bisa tenang? Bukan Sungmin yang cemburu. Tapi kau Kyu!" Changmin menggerutu kemudian meneguk air minumnya.

"Ok, apa itu sebuah masalah kalau aku bermain bersama kalian berdua? Apa ini semua masalahnya?" Taeyeon bertanya, memandang langsung ke arahku.

"Aku tidak ingin Sungmin kecewa," Aku menjawabnya dan memandang kembali ke belakang ke arah Sungmin pergi.

"Oh. Baiklah, ini cuma golf, bukan sebuah kencan," kata Taeyeon.

Ya, dia benar. Aku benar-benar menggelikan.

Kami ini bukan anak remaja lagi dan aku bisa bermain golf dengan seorang pria maupun wanita kapan saja. Sungmin tahu jika Taeyeon adalah teman lama dan kami bersama dengan Changmin saat ini. Aku dan Taeyeon bukan berdua saja.

Ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah di luar batasan. Maaf. Kau benar. Ini bukanlah masalah besar," aku setuju dan memutuskan untuk rileks dan menikmati hari ini.

Paling tidak Sungmin ada di tim depan. Dia akan selesai dan masuk lebih awal nanti. Itulah mengapa Siwon memintanya. Jadi dia tidak akan lama berada di luar dan berjemur sampai yang lain selesai.

.

.

Kami akhirnya sampai di lubang ke enam, aku sudah mulai rileks dan menikmatinya. Kecuali perasaan khawatir karena Sungmin pasti kepanasan.

Aku tahu Siwon akan memperhatikannya, dan meskipun aku sangat jengkel akan hal itu, aku juga merasa lega.

"Ayolah Changmin, sampai sekarang Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik diantara kita bertiga dan aku adalah yang nomor dua. Yang ini adalah teman baikmu. Kau bisa melakukannya." Taeyeon menantangnya saat dia bersiap untuk melakukan par (nilai standar pada masing-masing pukulan di setiap lubang pada golf).

Changmin memberikan tatapan peringatan kepada Taeyeon.

Kalah bukanlah slogan Changmin dan Taeyeon tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui hal tersebut. Kalau dia masuk di lubang yang satu ini, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Aku pikir dia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan, Taeyeon. Mungkin kau bisa memberi dia sedikit pelajaran." Aku memberi saran.

Tatapan marah dari Changmin membuat kami berdua tertawa. Dia begitu mudah ditebak.

"Kau mungkin harus sedikit mundur, Yeonnie. Kelihatannya dia sudah siap untuk meledak. Kalau putternya(stick golf) melayang kau tidak akan mau berada di sana."

Taeyeon mundur dan berdiri di sebelahku. "Apa dia benar-benar akan melempar tongkat pemukulnya itu?" Dia bertanya dengan senyuman memohon.

"Jangan terlalu senang. Kalau dia sampai marah dan melemparkan tongkat golfnya itu berarti dia benar-benar sudah gila."

"Aku tidak takut. Kau punya lengan yang lebih besar." Taeyeon mengatakan itu sambil memberikan seringaian ke arah Changmin. Kelihatannya Taeyeon sedang menggodanya.

"Dia tidak memiliki lengan yang besar dariku!" Changmin mengerang kesal, kembali berdiri dari posisinya untuk memukul bola dan memperlihatkan wajah yang siap-siap untuk bertahan.

Taeyeon meraih lenganku dan mencengkeramnya. "Um, ya, ini benar-benar impresif. Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau punya," dia menggoda Changmin lagi.

Changmin melipat lengan bajunya dan berjalan ke depan Taeyeon, memperlihatkan otot lengannya. "Rasakan itu baby. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku. Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang tampan."

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mulai berjalan menuju ke mobil golf.

Changmin meraih lenganku. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi. Ini adalah sebuah kontes yang pasti akan kumenangi. Coba kencangkan otot lenganmu yang mungil itu. Biar dia melihat siapa yang lebih hebat."

Aku sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk memenangi kontes ini.

"Kau menang dalam hal ini. Dia memiliki lengan yang lebih besar, Yeon-ah." Aku mengatakannya sambil melepaskan diriku dari cengkraman lengannya.

"Tidak, dia tidak memilikinya. Kau sama sekali tidak mengeraskan otot lenganmu dan aku yakin kalau milikmu itu jauh lebih besar."

Taeyeon mengatakan itu dengan sebuah senyuman licik. Aku yakin kalau ini adalah ide yang buruk. Aku rasa dia tidak sedang merayu tapi aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Itu omong kosong. Kencangkan lenganmu, Kyu. Aku akan buktikan yang satu ini. Aku memiliki otot yang lebih bagus."

"Ya, kau benar. Itu hebat." Aku membalasnya.

"Kencangkan sekarang, aku serius," Changmin meminta. Dia benar-benar serius dalam kontes ini.

Satu-satunya yang membuatku berpikir untuk membuatnya menang adalah karena aku sudah siap untuk berjalan ke lubang berikutnya.

"Baiklah," Aku menyetujuinya. "Kalau ini akan membuatmu melakukan pukulan pada bola itu sehingga kita bisa pindah ke lubang berikutnya." Aku mengencangkan otot lenganku.

Changmin tersenyum dan mengencangkan otot lengannya juga agar Taeyeon bisa merasakannya.

Ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Sorry Changminnie, Kyuhyunnie menang," Taeyeon mengatakan itu sambil memegang otot lenganku dengan lebih lama.

Aku meluruskan lenganku dan bergerak ke kereta.

"Pukul bola itu, Foodmonster!" Aku berteriak.

"Kau tidak menang. Dia hanya memilihmu karena dia loyal padamu. Karena dia adalah kekasih pertamamu," Changmin membalas teriakanku.

Aku memandang sekitar untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

Untungnya tidak terlihat seorangpun yang mungkin mendengarnya.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

Aku duduk disana saat mereka pergi ke lubang golf berikutnya.

Aku seharusnya kembali untuk membawa minuman lebih banyak.

Keinginanku untuk melihat Kyuhyun lebih besar dan akhirnya aku melakukan perjalanan ulang hanya untuk menemukan dia.

Sekarang, aku berharap aku tidak melakukannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini aku merasa perutku sakit lagi. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa Taeyeon, gadis itu adalah kekasihnya yang pertama.

Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman lama.

Mengetahui teman lama seperti apa sebenarnya mereka berdua tidaklah membantuku.

Aku selalu tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sering tidur bersama wanita lain. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah kuketahui sejak aku naik ke atas tempat tidurnya untuk pertama kali.

Tapi melihatnya dengan yang satu ini. Wanita yang merupakan wanita pertamanya rasanya menyakitkan.

Wanita itu merayunya dan Kyuhyun juga merayu wanita itu. Mencoba menarik perhatian lebih dari wanita itu dengan menunjukkan kelebihan otot-ototnya. Otot-otot itu memang sudah bagus tanpa perlu dia mengeraskannya terlebih dulu dan memamerkannya.

Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia ingin wanita itu tertarik sekali lagi pada dirinya? Apa dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya wanita itu di atas tempat tidur sekarang?

Perutku terasa jungkir balik dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk mengendarai cartku ke jalan dan menariknya dari pohon tempat aku bersembunyi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersembunyi.

Aku mengambil jalan pintas untuk melihat apakah Kyuhyun ada di lubang ini.

Tapi saat aku melihatnya tersenyum pada Taeyeon dan membiarkan wanita itu menyentuhnya, aku berhenti. Aku tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

Wanita itu adalah bagian dari dunianya Kyuhyun. Wanita yang cocok dengan dunianya.

Dia tidak menjadi seorang cart girl melainkan bermain golf bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengajakku.

Sebagai pemula aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara bermain golf.

Dan tentu saja, aku bekerja di sini. Aku tidak bisa bermain. Terkecuali Kibummie yang baru ku tahu sebenarnya adalah anak dari salah satu kolega Siwon. Status sosial yang sama.

Sedangkan aku?

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan bersama denganku? Seorang Cartboy, male pregnant pula.

Adiknya membenciku. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Tidak. Aku akan selalu menjadi orang luar yang hanya bisa melihat saja.

Aku membenci perasaan seperti ini.

Saat bersama dengannya rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Saat bersamanya di rumahnya atau dirumah pantaiku rasanya sungguh mudah untuk berpura-pura bahwa kami bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

Tapi apa yang terjadi saat aku menunjukkannya? Saat aku hamil tua dan dia bersama denganku?

Orang-orang akan tahu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatasinya? Apa yang kuharapkan dari dia?

Aku mengisi keretaku dengan minuman cadangan dan pikiranku melayang-layang pada semua skenario yang mungkin akan terjadi pada kami berdua. Tidak ada satupun yang berakhir bahagia.

Aku bukan salah satu dari orang elit itu.

Aku hanyalah aku.

Minggu belakangan ini aku selalu membiarkan diriku bermain dengan ide untuk tetap tinggal. Membesarkan bayi bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat melihat kebersamaan Kyuhyun dengan Taeyeon dan perasaanku yang rasanya sakit sekali, aku tersadar. Aku tidak perlu lagi hidup di dalam dunia dongeng.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Kyuhyun malam nanti. Tidak ada gunanya.

Dia tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku hanya akan menambah jarak di antara kami berdua. Aku tidak akan pernah percaya diriku bisa mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia untuk selamanya dari dirinya. Aku lebih pintar daripada itu. Aku tidak akan bisa melewati hari ini tanpa terhindar dari rasa sakit.

Panas mulai menyerang tubuhku tapi jangan sampai Siwon mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik.

.

.

Eunhyuk membatu memijat tengkukku saat aku muntah di toilet pada saat perjalanan kembali ke kantor.

Dia memang selalu ada untuk membantuku.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Lee Sungmin!" Dia mengomeliku saat aku sudah memuntahkan semuanya dan mengangkat wajahku pada akhirnya.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku rasa Eunhyuk mungkin ada benarnya.

Aku mengambil lap basah yang dia pegang untukku dan mulai membersihkan wajahku, sebelum akhirnya duduk di lantai dan bersandar di dinding.

"Aku tahu, tapi tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun," aku memohon.

Eunhyuk duduk di sebelahku. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin pekerjaan ini. Bayarannya bagus. Aku akan pergi dari sini saat perutku mulai terlihat jadi aku harus mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin uang yang bisa kudapatkan sekarang. Aku tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mudah saat aku sudah mulai terlihat hamil."

Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya dan memandangku. "Kau berencana untuk pergi? Bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat?"

Aku tidak ingin Eunhyuk marah-marah. Dia sudah mulai baik pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihat Kyuhyun hari ini. Dan dia bersenang-senang. Dia cocok disana. Dia berada pada tempatnya. Aku juga berada di tempatku. Aku tidak akan cocok dengan dunianya."

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini? Jika kau mengatakan sesuatu, dia pasti memintamu untuk pindah ke rumahnya dan dia akan mengurus segalanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja di klub dan kau akan berada disisi nya dimanapun. Kau tahu itu."

Aku tidak suka ide bahwa akan ada satu orang lagi yang merecoki Kyuhyun. Bae Sooji dan Taemin sudah melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya juga.

Aku tidak peduli mengenai uangnya. Aku hanya menginginkan dirinya.

"Aku bukanlah tanggung jawabnya."

"Sory, kali ini aku tidak setuju. Saat dia menghamilimu, maka kau adalah tanggung jawabnya yang paling besar." Eunhyuk mengatakan itu dengan nada gusar.

Aku tahu kenyataan mengenai malam-malam dimana kami melakukan hubungan seks tanpa kondom itu. Aku yang datang kepadanya. Aku yang menyerangnya. Itu bukanlah kesalahannya.

Sepanjang waktu dia selalu berhati-hati. Aku tidak membuatnya berhati-hati pada malam itu. Itu semua adalah kesalahanku, bukan dia. Lagipula aku tak memberitahunya jika aku seorang Male Pregnant. Dia telah melakukan kewajibannya.

"Percayalah padaku saat aku mengatakan padamu bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Kau tidak berada di sana malam itu saat aku melakukannya. Akulah yang salah. Dia bahkan tak tahu aku bisa hamil!"

"Tidak bisa hanya kau yang salah! Kau tidak mungkin bisa hamil jika kau melakukannya sendirian Sungmin!"

Aku tidak ingin terus berdebat dengannya. "Please! Jangan katakan pada orang lain kalau aku sakit. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak senang akan hal ini. Jika ini terjadi sekali lagi, maka aku akan mengatakannya pada orang lain." Eunhyuk memperingatkanku.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Sepakat." Aku menyetujuinya.

Eunhyuk mengelus kepalaku. "Kau gila Sungminnie..."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa karena apa yang dia katakan adalah benar.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Segera setelah turnamen berakhir, aku langsung pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

Aku bahkan tidak bertahan lebih lama disana untuk mendapatkan tropi juara kedua.

Aku meninggalkan Changmin dan Taeyeon untuk menerima kehormatan tersebut. Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Aku hanya mengikuti turnamen ini karena aku sudah menandatanganinya bersama Taemin dan Changmin di awal musim panas yang lalu. Kami melakukannya tiap tahun. Itu adalah penyebab utamanya.

Saat aku berhenti di kantor club sebelum mandi, Heechul mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah pergi bersama Eunhyuk sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Aku menelpon Eunhyuk, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku memperhitungkan bahwa setelah aku selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian nanti mereka sudah kembali dari tempat manapun tadi yang mereka kunjungi.

Mobil Eunhyuk ada di tempat parkir saat aku sampai di rumah mereka.

Sungmin ada di rumah. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku sudah begitu merindukan dia sepanjang hari ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga pintunya terbuka. Eunhyuk tersenyum kaku. Tapi bukan dia yang aku cari.

"Hai!" Aku menyapanya dan melangkah masuk.

"Dia sudah tidur. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang," kata Eunhyuk, masih berdiri di pintu dan membiarkannya terbuka, seakan dia menginginkan aku untuk pulang.

"Apa dia baik baik saja?" Aku bertanya, melihat ke arah lorong, ke arah pintu kamar tidurnya yang tertutup.

"Cuma lelah saja. Biarkan dia beristirahat," Eunhyuk menjawabku.

Aku tidak akan pergi. Dia bisa menutup pintu sialan itu.

"Aku tidak akan membangunkan dia tapi aku juga tidak akan pergi. Jadi kau bisa menutup pintunya," Aku mengatakan itu pada dia sebelum aku beranjak ke kamar Sungmin.

Sekarang baru jam 6 sore. Dia pasti belum tidur lelap kecuali kalau dia sakit.

Pikiran membiarkan dia bekerja keras hari ini membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Aku seharusnya tidak memperbolehkan dia bekerja hari ini. Itu tidak aman untuknya dan bayinya.

Aku membuka pintu perlahan-lahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kemudian aku mengunci pintunya.

Sungmin sedang meringkuk di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya yang luas. Dia kelihatan begitu mungil disana.

Rambutnya yang berwarna mendekati pirang itu terurai di atas bantalnya dan salah satu kakinya yang mulus itu keluar dari selimut.

Aku menarik lepas kaos yang kukenakan dan melemparkannya ke meja nakas sebelum melepaskan juga celana jins yang kukenakan.

Saat aku hanya mengenakan celana pendekku saja, aku naik ke atas tempat tidur di belakangnya. Aku menarik dia mendekat, dia datang dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Sebuah desahan ringan dan bisikan selamat datang darinya adalah suara yang paling mengagumkan . Sambil tersenyum, aku mengubur wajahku di dalam rambutnya dan menutup mataku. Inilah tempat yang benar-benar aku inginkan.

Aku meluncurkan tanganku turun ke perutnya yang datar. Pikiran tentang apa yang aku peluk sekarang begitu sederhana.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan di lenganku kemudian menuju ke arah dadaku membuat wajahku kembali tersenyum dan aku membuka mataku.

Sungmin sudah menghadap ke arahku sekarang. Matanya terbuka saat dia memperhatikan dadaku dan mengulurkan jarinya ke setiap otot perutku kemudian naik ke bahuku. Dia membuka matanya dan senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hai..." sapaku berbisik.

"Hai." Sapanya pelan.

Di luar sudah gelap sekarang tapi aku tidak tahu ini sudah selarut apa.

"Aku merindukanmu hari ini."

Senyumannya menghilang saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Itu sebuah reaksi yang janggal. "Aku juga merindukanmu," Dia membalasku, tapi tidak menatapku.

Aku meraihnya dan mengangkat dagunya sehingga matanya kembali tertuju kepadaku. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tidak ada."

Dia berbohong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. "Sungmin, nae sarang... katakan yang sebenarnya. Kau terlihat kecewa. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah."

Dia mulai mencoba menarik diri dariku tapi aku menahannya tetap berada di dekatku.

"Please katakanlah padaku." Aku memohon.

Ketegangan yang ada pada dirinya mengendur saat aku mengatakan tolong. Aku perlu untuk mengingat-ingat hal ini, bahwa dia lemah pada kata-kataku yang penuh perhatian.

"Aku melihatmu hari ini. Kau bersenang-senang..." Dia mulai berkata-kata.

Lalu apa masalahnya?

Oh Tunggu! Dia melihat Taeyeon!

"Ini mengenai Taeyeon kan? Maafkan aku, Baby... Aku tidak tahu kalau dia ada disana sampai Changmin mengatakannya secara mendadak, bahwa Taeyeon yang akan menggantikan Taemin. Adikku itu mundur pada saat-saat terakhir dan Changmin yang meminta Taeyeon untuk menggantikannya. Aku pasti akan mengatakannya padamu jika aku tahu hal itu sebelumnya."

Ketegangan di tubuhnya kembali lagi.

Oh SHIT! Aku rasa aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Apa yang membuat dia kecewa?

"Dia adalah kekasih pertamamu." Suara Sungmin begitu pelan sehingga aku hampir saja tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Seseorang sudah mengatakannya pada dia. DAMN!

Siapa yang tahu mengenai ini selain Changmin? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka membagikan kehidupan seksku dengan orang lain. Siapa yang memberi tahu Sungminku?

Aku menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Dan kau adalah pria pertamaku. The one and only one."

Matanya melembut.

Aku semakin hebat dalam mengatakan hal-hal yang manis. Aku tidak peduli mengenai cara mengatakan sesuatu yang manis pada wanita sebelumnya. Tapi begitu mudah dengan Sungmin. Aku hanya perlu jujur.

"Aku..." Dia berhenti dan menggoyangkan lenganku. "Aku perlu ke kamar mandi," Katanya.

Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan tapi aku membiarkan dia bangun.

Dia mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna pink yang dipadukan dengan celana dalam warna pink yang mungkin dianggap sangat girly. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada pria yang mungkin seperti Sungmin, tapi Sungminku berbeda. Apa ini bawaan bayi kami? Apa anak kami perempuan?

Pinggangnya kelihatan lebih penuh dan pemikiran untuk membungkuknya di atas tempat tidur dan menyentuh pinggang itu membuatku begitu keras.

Cukup! Aku harus fokus.

Dia kecewa pada sesuatu dan dia tidak mengatakan padaku apa itu. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini terlebih dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia kecewa.

Ponselku berbunyi dan aku meraihnya dari meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidur.

Ini dari Taemin. Bukan seseorang yang hendak aku inginkan untuk saat ini.

Aku menekan tombol untuk mengabaikannya.

Setelah mematikan bunyi telepon, aku memeriksa jam. Ternyata sudah jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum sambil mengantuk. "Aku sedikit lapar."

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan," Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan meraih celana jinsku.

"Aku perlu ke minimarket. Aku tadinya ingin pergi lebih awal, namun aku sangat mengantuk, jadi aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak."

"Aku akan mengantarmu makan malam, kemudian kita akan belanja besok pagi. Tidak ada toko yang buka selarut ini di sekitar sini."

Sungmin terlihat bingung. "Di sekitar sini bukannya juga tidak banyak restoran yang buka selarut ini?"

"Restoran klub buka sampai jam sebelas. Kau tahu itu." Aku memasukkan kaosku dari dalam kepalaku kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia sedang mengamatiku seakan-akan dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya sambil meraih pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang itu mendekat ke arahku.

"Orang akan melihatmu bersamaku di klub. Orang lain selain teman-temanmu," dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat perlahan seakan dia membiarkan suaranya tenggelam.

"Dan?" Aku bertanya.

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga dia bisa menatapku. "Dan aku bekerja disana. Mereka tahu aku bekerja disana."

Aku masih tidak bisa memahami apa yang dia katakan. "Aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah desahan putus asa. "Apa kau tidak peduli kalau anggota klub yang lain melihatmu makan malam bersama seorang pegawai?"

Aku membeku. Apa?

"BabyMin, listen me," aku mengatakannya dengan perlahan, memastikan kalau aku tadi benar-benar mendengar kalimatnya. "Apa kau baru saja bertanya padaku apakah aku peduli kalau ada orang lain melihatku makan malam bersamamu? Tolong katakan padaku bahwa aku salah dengar."

Dia mengangkat bahu.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari pinggangnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dia pasti bercanda. Kapan aku pernah membuat dia berpikir bahwa aku malu bersama dia?

Aku kembali menatap ke arahnya. Dia sedang menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya dan menatapku.

"Kapan aku pernah membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku tidak ingin terlihat bersamamu? Karena jika aku pernah melakukannya, aku berjanji akan memperbaikinya."

Dia mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita memang sama sekali belum pernah keluar untuk berkencan. Maksudku, ada banyak waktu bersama, tapi itu bukan benar-benar kencan. Kehidupan sosialmu berjalan dengan normal tanpa diriku."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Dia benar.

Aku tidak pernah membawa dia kemanapun kecuali untuk membeli perabotan dan perjalanan bersama ke Ilsan dan kembali pulang.

OH GOD! Suck an Idot!

"Kau benar. Aku memang brengsek! Aku tidak pernah membawamu ke suatu tempat yang spesial..." Aku berbisik dan menggoyangkan kepalaku.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjalani sebuah hubungan sebelumnya.

Aku hanya melakukan seks dan kemudian mengantar gadis-gadis itu pulang.

Dan dengan pria, hanya Sungmin satu-satunya dalam hidupku. Seharusnya dia tidak berbeda dengan kekasih wanita yang butuh perhatian. DAMN!

"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku malu bersamamu?" Aku bertanya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan.

"Sebenarnya bukan malu. Aku hanya... aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak pantas berada di duniamu. Aku tahu itu. Hanya karena aku hamil bayimu, bukan berarti kau harus mengakuiku di depan dunia. Kau hanya perlu mendukungku-"

"Stop Cho Sungmin! Stop it! Aku tidak bisa mendengar lebih banyak lagi." Aku melangkah mendekat. "Kau adalah duniaku. Aku ingin semua orang tahu itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berkencan sehingga aku tidak pernah membawamu pergi kencan. Aku tak pernah berhubungan serius sebelumnya. Hanya denganmu, Baby! Tapi aku bisa berjanji padamu sekarang, aku akan membawamu ke semua tempat kencan itu sehingga tidak ada seorang pun di kota ini yang tidak tahu bahwa aku memujamu." Aku berjanji sambil meraih tangannya. "Maafkan aku yang so damn idiot ini."

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya yang berair dan mengangguk.

Aku berpikir berapa kali lagi aku akan mengacau sebelum semuanya menjadi sempurna.

.

.

(Kyuhyun POV END)

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Finally... update lagi! ^.^

Good news, Hasu lulus! YEY! #Tebarbunga

Tinggal tunggu wisuda deh, hehe (calon SE) ^.^

Punya banyak waktu buat ngelanjutin ff yang masih nunggak, hehe (Ga juga sih)

Gantian ama kerjaan ya karena Hasu juga dah mulai kerja jadi accountant plus guru SMA hehe...

Tapi banyak waktunya kok, so... don't worry ok?

Btw, dah panjang ya? Oya, jgn protes karena Kyuhyun lebih berotot dari Changmin ok?

Dan ini udah mo deket ke klimaksnya ni hehe...

Keep support Hasu ne...

Kritik saran tetep di tampung.

.

.

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	15. The Proposal

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored** **, Typo menjamur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **15**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Hasu POV)**

 **.**

Sesuai perkataannya, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke restoran Golf Club untuk kencan makan malam mereka.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan pandangan orang yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dan membimbingnya kesalah satu meja di dalam restoran. Kyuhyun bahkan dengan gentle nya menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dengan lembut. Sungmin pun tersipu malu mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya kekasih yang dimanjakan oleh Kyuhyun. Terlebih lagi beberapa pelanggan yang ada direstoran itu dan mengenal Sungmin serta Kyuhyun memperhatikan mereka berdua, membuat Sungmin semakin salah tingkah.

Dengan senyum antusias Kibum yang bertugas shift malam menghampiri meja tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada.

"Selamat malam para pencinta. Show off huh?" godanya pada pasangan Kyumin.

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis penuh kebanggaan pada Kibum.

"Kibummie..." rengek Sungmin malu yang direspon Kibum dengan tawa kecil, puas berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

"Araseo sweet Pumpkin. Nah, apa yang kalian inginkan untuk romantic dinner kalian ini?" tanya Kibum masih dengan senyum menggoda.

"Kibummie. Geumanhae..." pinta Sungmin. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Ehm, kau ingin apa BabyMin?" Seolah tak menyadari (atau pura-pura tak menyadari) Sungmin yang tengah malu karena digoda oleh Kibum, Kyuhyun dengan cueknya memanggli Sungmin dengan panggilan kesayangannya. Atau mungkin, dia tak ingin kalah dengan Kibum yang memiliki panggilan kesayangan untuk Sungmin.

Kibum tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya cemburu dengan caranya memanggil Sungmin.

"Ah, Molla. Kalian bisanya hanya menggodaku!" ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Sudahlah Pumpkin-ah... kau tak perlu malu dihadapanku, huh? Aku sudah memberi kalian restu kok." Ujar Kibum santai.

"Gomawo Kibum-ssi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Cukup. Aku lapar. Berhenti menggodaku..." Sungmin merajuk. Pengaruh kehamilan membuatnya sensitif dan sedikit manja.

"Arraseo... Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau makan Sungminnie?" tanya Kibum mengalah.

"Mmm... Aku sebenarnya ingin sup abalone, tapi... aku takut jika aku akan alergi. Menurut dokter, selama kehamilan aku harus menjaga pola makan dan mewaspadai kemungkinan alegi." Sungmin menatap buku menu dengan bingung. Dia memang bekerja disini dan hapal semua menu yang ada. Tapi dengan keadaannya yang sedang hamil dan sangat rawan, membuatnya harus ekstra waspada terhadap pola makannya.

 _(a.n : Sebelum ada yang bingung apa Heechul, Kibum dan Leeteuk tahu tentang kehamilan Sungmin, jawabannya mereka udah tahu. Akhirnya Sungmin cerita ke mereka setelah turnamen golf. Dan mereka pun ikut menjaga Sungmin bersama Eunhyuk dan Siwon juga.)_

"Hmm, apa kau memiliki alergi Minnie?" Kyuhyun baru menyadari dia tak tahu apapun tentang Sungmin selain masalah keluarganya. Dia bahkan tak tahu makanan favorit Sungmin dan alergi apa yang dimiliki Sungmin.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun bertekad akan mencari tahu semua hal tentang Sungmin, bahkan merek celana dalam favorit Sungmin sekalipun.

"Tidak. Aku tak memiliki alergi." Dalam hati Sungmin senang karena Kyuhyun ternyata perhatian dan peduli dengan kesehatannya.

Sungmin bertekad akan mencari tahu segala hal tentang Kyuhyun, sebagai sepasang kekasih sudah seharusnya mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

"Ah! Sebaiknya kau makan menu spesial yang baru saja Sungminnie!" usul Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Menu spesial? Yang mana?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Ada banyak menu spesial yang mereka miliki hari ini. Semua hasil eksperimen dari koki andalan restoran mereka yang sama manisnya dengan dirinya, Kim Ryeowook.

"Sweet Pumpkin Soup with Honey. Itu bisa mengurangi rasa mual yang sering kau alami saat hamil. Lagipula kau suka labu kan? Labu dan madu baik untuk menjaga selera makanmu, sweety Pumpkin."

'Ah, jadi itu alasannya Kibum-ssi suka memanggil Sungminnie dengan Pumpkin. Dia suka labu. Ok... ok...' Kyuhyun bertekad mengingatnya. Sepertinya dia akan berusaha lebih akrab dengan Kibum agar bisa mencari tahu apa-apa lagi yang di suka dan di benci Sungmin serta kebiasaan-kebiasaannya. Kibum sepertinya cukup mengenal Sungmin luar dalam.

"Aku mau itu, Kibummie..." pinta Sungmin antusias. "Kyu? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun takjub dengan Sungmin yang begitu excited mendengar buah favoritnya.

"Aku juga mau. Aku ingin tahu seenak apa labu sampai kau begitu menyukainya melebihi aku, BabyMin." Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencubit gemas tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di atas meja. Dan Kyuhyun bergaya mengaduh seolah cubitan itu menyakitkan.

Kibum tertawa kecil melihat kemesraan di depannya. Dia senang Sungmin tak lagi bersikap malu-malu dan kini terlihat bahagia dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, akan segera ku bawakan pesanan kalian. Silahkan bermesraan sepuasnya, tapi jangan mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan lain, arraseo?" Kibum berpamitan sambil mengedipkan mata.

Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. Sedangkan Sungmin mengerang malu karena Kibum kembali menggodanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama pesanan mereka pun datang karena restoran tidak terlalu ramai dan memang sudah larut malam.

Sepanjang kencan makan malam mereka Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Sungmin. Dari mulai meletakkan napkin di pangkuan Sungmin, membantu menyiapkan peralatan makan, hingga menyuapi Sungmin, meskipun mendapatkan protes dari Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan.

Tak dihiraukannya pandangan seisi restoran yang menuju kepada mereka berdua. Kyuhyun pun tak perduli jika status Ladykiller yang melekat padanya dicabut dan diganti menjadi pria Gay. Dia sebenarnya bukan gay. Tapi dia hanya mencintai Sungmin, menjadi gay untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **1 Minggu Setelah 'Kencan'**

 **.**

Suara nada dering ponsel terdengar ketika Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Di dekat ponsel itu terdapat selembar kertas yang Sungmin duga dari Kyuhyun.

 _ **Pikirkan bayi kita. Kau membutuhkan ini ketika keadaan darurat.**_

Raut wajah Sungmin bersemu kemerahan. Kyuhyun sungguh memperhatikannya.

Sambil tersenyum lebar Sungmin mengambil ponsel itu lalu menyimpannya di saku. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan menyerah sampai Sungmin menerima kembali ponsel yang dulu di belikan oleh Kyuhyun khusus untuk Sungmin itu.

Hari ini adalah jadwal kontrol Sungmin yang ke 2 ke dokter kandungan. Sungmin telah memberitahukan kepada Kyuhyun tentang hal ini saat kencan terakhir mereka.

Selama seminggu ini Kyuhyun tak hentinya mengajak Sungmin pergi berkencan. Bahkan kemarin malam Sungmin sampai harus memohon pada Kyuhyun agar mereka cukup menghabiskan waktu kencan di rumah saja dan menonton film berdua.

Bukannya Sungmin tidak senang. Dia hanya sedang menjalankan rencananya.

Semua orang di sekitar pantai Hyeopjae, bahkan hampir seluruh penduduk di wilayah Jeju yang mengenal Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa mereka berkencan. Dan Sungmin yakin jika mereka semua mungkin sudah bosan melihat mereka yang selalu bersama baik saat Kyuhyun menjemputnya sepulang maupun sewaktu mereka berkencan.

Sungmin tersenyum lebih lebar karena mengingat hal itu.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menelepon Kyuhyun. Tadi malam dia lupa untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun tentang jadwal kontrolnya hari ini. Terkadang Kyuhyun suka lupa dengan hal-hal penting jika sedang asyik dengan hal lainnya.

Sungmin membuka daftar nomor kontak di ponselnya. Nama Kyuhyun ada di urutan paling atas dari daftar kontak di kelompok 'special' dengan nama 'nampyeon'.

Sungmin terkejut dengan hal itu. Mereka bahkan belum menikah, tapi kyuhyun sudah mengaku sebagai 'suaminya' di kontak telepon.

Dan Sungmin pun jadi penasaran apa Kyuhyun juga menyimpan nomornya dengan nama khusus seperti 'baby', 'anae' atau 'yeobo'.

Sungmin tertawa kecil membayangkan kekonyolan itu.

Dia menekan tombol panggil lalu menunggu Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkatnya pada deringan ke tiga.

"Baby... Hmmm, aku... akan menelponmu kembali," suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"Ah, tapi…" Sungmin baru akan berbicara ketika dia merasa Kyuhyun menutupi ujung ponsel untuk berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar tidak jelas.

'Apa yang terjadi? Dengan siapa dia berbicara? Ada apa sebenarnya?' gumam Sungmin bingung.

"Baby... apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Kyuhyun kembali menyahut, sedikit keras dan agak terkesan membentak, mungkin panik.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja tapi—"

"Oh, baiklah... nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi Baby, saranghae..." Kyuhyun kembali menyela sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu panggilan pun terputus karena Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin terduduk sambil memandangi ponsel.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi? Mungkin harusnya aku tadi bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja." Gumam Sungmin. Dia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun itu.

Ketika sepuluh menit kemudian Kyuhyun masih belum meneleponnya kembali, Sungmin memutuskan bahwa sebaiknya dia segera bersiap untuk pergi ke dokter. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan meneleponnya kembali sebelum waktunya berangkat nanti.

Satu jam berlalu dan Kyuhyun masih belum menelponnya kembali.

Sungmin berdebat dalam hati apakah sebaiknya dia menelpon Kyuhyun atau tidak.

Atau mungkin Kyuhyun sudah lupa bahwa tadi Sungmin menelponnya.

Sebenarnya Sungmin bisa saja meminjam mobil Eunhyuk dan pergi ke dokter sendirian. Tapi Sungmin sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Kyuhyun jika mereka akan pergi bersama. Sungmin tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuhyun lagi.

Kali ini teleponnya berdering empat kali sebelum diangkat.

"Apa?" terdengar suara Taemin yang mengagetkan Sungmin.

'Apa dia sedang di tempat Taemin?' batin Sungmin.

"Eh, em…" Sungmin tidak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan. Dia tidak mungkin memberitahu Taemin soal kontrol ke dokter. Setahunya Taemin belum mengetahui tentang kehamilannya.

"Apa... Kyuhyun ada?" Tanya Sungmin dengan gugup.

Terdengar Taemin yang tertawa keras.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Hyung bilang padamu dia akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. Apa kau tak bisa memberi sedikit ruang untuk hyungku bernafas? Asal kau tahu, hyungku tidak suka berurusan dengan orang yang suka menuntut. Dia sedang bersama keluarganya. Eomma dan Appa sedang ada di sini dan kami sedang bersiap untuk makan siang bersama. Jika hyungku sudah siap untuk bicara denganmu, dia akan menelponmu." Lalu Taemin memutus panggilannya sepihak.

Sungmin duduk terhenyak di kasur.

"Dia sedang makan siang bersama dengan adiknya, ibunya dan Abeojiku. Apa itu alasannya menutup teleponku tadi? Dia tak ingin aku tahu bahwa dia sedang bersama mereka. Makan siang bersama keluarganya lebih penting daripada aku dan bayi kami. Tapi mengapa dia bersikap sangat manis dan protektif padaku? Atau... aku bersikap terlalu menuntut? Aku bukanlah orang yang suka menuntut sesuatu tapi mungkin juga aku sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu. Benarkah?" Sungmin menjadi gamang dan ragu.

Sungmin berdiri lalu keluar kamarnya setelah meninggal ponselnya begitu saja di atas kasur.

Dia tak menginginkan benda itu lagi.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk meminjam mobil Eunhyuk dan pergi sendiri ke dokter.

.

.

Tubuhnya bercucuran keringat ketika Sungmin sampai di kantor golf club. Dengan perlahan dia menaiki tangga dan berpapasan dengan Heechul yang berjalan keluar dari kantor.

"Bukannya kau libur hari ini, Sungminnie?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Ya, hyung. Aku... ingin meminjam mobil Eunhyukkie. Aku punya janji dengan dokter dan… aku lupa memberitahu Hyukkie soal itu." Ujar Sungmin gugup.

Heechul menatap sungmin lekat-lekat membuat Sungmin gugup.

Sejak mengetahui tentang kehamilannya, Heechul menjadi ekstra memperhatikannya bahkan melebihi Kyuhyun. Sungmin jadi merasa Heechul seperti eommanya, hanya saja dalam wujud pria cantik.

Heechul kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar kunci mobil.

"Pakai saja mobilku. Aku akan ada di sini seharian. Aku sedang tidak membutuhkannya."

Sungmin menerima kunci itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih banyak Heechul hyung! Aku akan mengisi bensinnya nanti." Sungmin berjanji.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Hati-hatilah. Ingat kandunganmu." Pesan Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin balas melambaikan tangan dan menuju mobil Heechul.

.

.

Syukurlah perjalanannya cukup lancar dan kini Sungmin sedang menunggu panggilan untuk masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan. Dia memakai baju khusus yang biasa di pakai pasien saat akan medical check up (berbentuk seperti jubah mandi).

Tak lama perawat memanggil nama Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengikuti perawat itu menuju ruang periksa dengan sedikit tegang.

Di kamar periksa perawatnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum ramah membuat Sungmin sedikit tenang.

"Kehamilan Anda baru berusia dua belas minggu, Sungmin-ssi. Jadi kita harus melakukan USG supaya bisa mendengarkan detak jantung bayi Anda. Kita bisa mendengar detak jantung bayi dan juga melihat bayi mungilnya melalui alat ini," jelas perawat itu.

'Aku akan segera melihat bayiku dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Ini nyata!' pekik Sungmin dalam hati. 'Tapi... bagaimana jika dokter tidak bisa menemukan detak jantungnya? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?' pikirannya menjadi gelisah. Raut wajah Sungmin pun terlihat muram karena khawatir dan gugup.

Tak lama seorang Dokter wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Anda terlihat tegang, Sungmin-ssi. Ini memang merupakan saat yang membahagiakan untuk Anda. Anda tidak perlu merasa gugup dan khawatir, Sungmin-ssi. Saya akan memeriksa Anda secara cermat." Dokter itu meyakinkan Sungmin. "Sekarang silahkan berbaring Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin pun berusaha rileks dan melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan sang dokter, perawat itu pun membantu posisi Sungmin agar memudahkan pemeriksaan. Sebelumnya perawat membantu Sungmin menyingkap mantelnya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan USG dari luar untuk melihat serta mendengar detak jantung bayi karena kondisi Anda yang 'istimewa', Sungmin-ssi." Dokter itu menyiapkan alat USG transvaginal yang tadi di bawa oleh si perawat. Kemudian dokter itu mengenakan sarung tangan dan melumuri sesuatu yang panjang seperti pipa berdiameter kecil dengan pelumas.

Sungmin menatap sang dokter dengan bingung bercampur gugup.

"Jadi bagaimana Songsaengnim?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Kami akan melakukan USG transvaginal yang artinya kami akan memasukkan alat ini ke dalam tubuh Anda." Dokter itu menunjukkan alat yang berbentuk seperti pipa itu, yang ujungnya seperti memiliki lensa mini, sedangkan ujung yang lain terhubung dengan alat USG yang dilengkapi layar plasma 2D.

"Ujung alat ini memiliki lensa mini yang akan menunjukkan gambaran dalam tubuh Anda serta detak jantung bayi. Untuk kasus Anda, Saya akan memasukkannya melalui lubang anus Anda menuju rahim." (a.n : maaf jika terkesan jorok, karena Sungmin pria jadi lewat belakang(anus), kalau wanita aslinya melalui vagina. Anggap saja dari back hole Sungmin ada saluran yang ke rahim, kalau di kehidupan asli sih cuma ada satu saluran dari usus besar.)

Sungmin menatap Dokter dengan horor.

"Tenang Sungmin-ssi. Tidak akan terasa menyakitkan. Anda hanya akan merasakan sedikit tekanan dari alat ini dan sedikit mengganjal, itu saja," sang Dokter menjelaskan pada Sungmin prosesnya.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu namun berusaha rileks dan percaya pada sang Dokter. Keinginan untuk melihat bayinya telah mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Sungmin berusaha fokus pada layar plasma yang akan memunculkan gambaran bayinya.

"Oke, kita akan mulai. Tenang ya Sungmin-ssi, jangan bergerak," perintah Dokter itu.

Dokter kemudian memasukkan alat itu ke back hole Sungmin. Sungmin mengatur nafasnya untuk membuat tubuhnya rileks. Si perawat menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk membuatnya semakin tenang.

Sungmin menatap layar, menunggu dengan sabar untuk melihat sesuatu yang menampakkan seorang bayi. Sebuah suara detakan kecil terdengar menggema di ruangan itu dan Sungmin merasa seolah-olah jantungnya sendiri telah berhenti berdetak mendengarnya.

"Apakah itu…?" tanya Sungmin bingung sambil menatap sang Dokter.

"Ya, itu dia Sungmin-ssi. Jantung bayi Anda berdetak dengan bagus, kuat dan stabil," dokter menjawab pertanyaannya sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan layar dan sang perawatnya membantunya dengan menunjuk sesuatu di layar yang kelihatan seperti kacang kecil.

"Ini adalah bayi Anda Sungmin-ssi. Ukurannya sempurna untuk usia dua belas minggu. Bayi Anda berkembang dengan baik."

Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan rasa harunya. Air mata bercucuran begitu saja di pipinya tapi Sungmin tak mempedulikannya. Dia hanya berbaring dengan tertegun sambil menatap bayinya yang masih sangat mungil itu di layar itu dan mendengarkan detak jantung sang bayi yang bergema di dalam ruangan.

"Anda dan bayi Anda sama-sama dalam keadaan yang sangat bagus," kata Dokter itu sembari menarik alat itu keluar dengan perlahan. Kemudian perawat membantu Sungmin membetulkan posisi tubuh serta jubah rumah sakitnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin duduk.

"Biasanya pada wanita akan keluar sedikit flek setelah melakukan USG transvaginal dan pada Anda pun juga akan mengalami hal yang sama, tapi hal itu normal jadi Anda tak perlu merasa khawatir, Anda hanya akan merasa renggang di dalam dan mungkin saat akan buang air besar akan terasa tidak nyaman." Kata dokter itu sembari berdiri dan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Tetap rutin minum vitamin kehamilannya dan kembali lagi untuk kunjungan berikutnya empat minggu lagi." Pesan Dokter pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dia masih merasa terkagum-kagum.

"Ini untuk Anda," perawat itu menyerahkan beberapa foto kecil dari hasil USG.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Sungmin sembari menatap foto USG bayinya.

"Tentu saja," jawab sang perawat dengan sedikit geli.

"Terima kasih," kata Sungmin sembari menatap satu persatu foto USG dan menemukan kacang kecil itu yang dia tahu hidup di dalam perutnya.

"Terima kasih kembali Sungmin-ssi." Perawat menepuk lututnya pelan.

"Sekarang Anda berganti pakaian Sungmin-ssi." Dokter itu mengulurkan tangan, Sungmin pun segera menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya dengan sedikit erat sambil menyunggingkan senyum terima kasihnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Dokter." Ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Terima kasih kembali Sungmin-ssi. Tetap jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa janji kita 4 minggu lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

"Mari Sungmin-ssi." Sang perawat mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk keluar ruangan dan akan mengantarkannya ke ruang ganti.

.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

"Dia ada di mana, Lee Hyuk Jae?!" Aku bertanya pada pacar Donghae itu sembari berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan panik dan memegang ponsel Sungmin. Dia meninggalkannya di tempat tidur, dia tak membawa ponselnya.

Eunhyuk balik membentakku sambil membanting pintu kulkas. "Melihat wajah memelasmu yang seolah mengatakan bahwa kau tak tahu di mana Sungmin berada hanya membuatku semakin membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Shit! Apa sih yang salah dengan pria ini?!

Aku sudah mengalami hari yang sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

Mereka semua murka setelah aku memberitahukan pada Eommaku bahwa dia harus segera mencari rumah lain untuk tinggal karena aku akan menikahi Sungmin.

Dan mereka semakin berteriak marah ketika aku memberitahu bahwa Sungmin tengah mengandung anakku.

Well, memang tidak semuanya bersikap seperti itu.

Lee Minho, Abeoji Sungmin tampak baik-baik saja menerima berita itu. Dia bahkan menepuk pundakku sekilas dan mengucapkan selamat serta harapannya agar aku menjaga Sungmin dan bayi kami.

Dan tentu saja mendengar perkataan pria itu Eommaku dan Taemin semakin marah.

Kami saling berteriak marah selama beberapa jam dan aku sampai membuat ancaman serius kepada mereka. Lee Minho pun tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menengahi kami karena dia merasa tak memiliki hak untuk bicara.

Apapun alasan Eomma dan Taemin aku tak perduli. Aku akan tetap menikahi Sungmin dan tinggal bersama di rumahku lalu membesarkan anak kami.

"Aku harus berurusan dengan Eommaku dan Taemin selama empat jam terakhir ini. Aku mengusir Eomma keluar dari rumahku dan memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa aku bermaksud untuk melamar Sungmin. Kau harus tahu ini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Jadi maafkan aku karena saat ini aku butuh informasi untuk mengingatkanku tentang keberadaan Sungmin sekarang."

Eunhyuk menaruh botol airnya di meja dapur dengan kasar dan ekspresi kemarahannya berubah menjadi lebih mirip ekspresi jijik terhadap sesuatu.

Kukira jika dia mendengar bahwa aku akan melamar Sungmin, dia akan menjadi lebih senang. Tampaknya dugaanku salah.

"Kuharap kau belum membeli cincin," hanya itu yang terucap darinya.

Aku lelah menghadapi sikapnya. "Katakan padaku di mana dia sekarang," aku menggeram.

Eunhyuk menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan benci. "Persetan. Denganmu."

SHIT! Dia keras kepala!

Pintu terbuka dan Sungmin berjalan masuk sembari tersenyum. Namun ketika bertatapan mata denganku senyum di wajahnya segera menghilang.

Dia juga marah padaku. Ini pertanda buruk. Apa lagi kesalahanku kali ini?

"Sungminnie, Baby," kataku sembari berjalan ke arahnya, tapi dia justru melangkah mundur menjauhiku.

"Berhenti," jawabnya, mencegahku mendekatinya.

Aku melihat kedua tangannya yang memegang sesuatu. Sepertinya foto.

Oh no! Foto apa yang dia pegang itu?

Apakah itu foto dari masa laluku? Apakah dia marah tentang orang-orang yang pernah kutiduri di masa lalu?

"Apa itu seperti dugaanku?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari mendorongku untuk menyingkir dari jalannya dan berlari menuju Sungmin. Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam memperhatikan mereka. Apa maksudnya?

Sungmin mengangguk dan menyerahkan lembaran foto-foto itu padanya.

Eunhyuk menatap lembaran foto itu. "Oh Tuhanku. Apa kau mendengar detak jantungnya?"

Ketika mendengar kata 'detak jantung' dadaku serasa dibelah hingga terbuka lebar.

Aku mulai memahami apa yang terjadi.

Ini hari Kamis. Hari ini jadwal kontrol Sungmin ke dokter kandungan.

Jadi, dia tadi menghubungiku untuk mengingatkanku soal itu dan aku malah menutup teleponnya.

"OH GOD! BabyMin, aku sangat menyesal. Tadi aku sedang berurusan dengan—"

"Keluargamu. Aku tahu itu. Taemin telah memberitahukan padaku ketika aku menghubungimu kembali. Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau pergi dari sini." Nada suaranya datar. Tak terdengar satupun emosi di dalamnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke foto-foto itu dan menunjuk sesuatu. "Ini dia bayinya. Bisakah kau percaya bahwa dia ada di dalam perutku?"

Ekspresi marah di wajah Eunhyuk ketika menatapku sekejap menghilang ketika dia melihat foto itu dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Ini mengagumkan."

Mereka berdiri di sana menatap foto-foto bayiku.

Dan Sungmin-ku sudah mendengar detak jantungnya hari ini. Sendirian. Tanpa ditemani olehku.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanyaku ragu, dia mungkin akan berkata 'Tidak', atau parahnya lagi, mengacuhkanku.

Tapi dugaanku salah.

Sungmin justru mengambil foto-foto itu dari Eunhyuk dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"Benda kecil yang terlihat seperti kacang kecil itu. Itu… bayi kita," dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia tampak ragu untuk menyebutnya bayi kami.

Ya, aku tak bisa menyalahkan sikapnya.

"Apakah jantungnya baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apakah jantungnya berdetak dengan bagus dan semacamnya?" tanyaku sembari menatap foto di tanganku.

"Ya. Mereka bilang semuanya sempurna," jawabnya. "Kalau mau kau bisa menyimpan yang satu itu. Aku punya tiga foto lainnya. Tapi aku ingin kau segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi, Baby... Aku harus menjelaskannya padamu."

Postur tubuh Eunhyuk yang seperti menghalangiku tak akan mampu menghentikanku. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya di depan Eunhyuk juga jika memang harus begitu. Yang jelas, aku menolak untuk pergi dari sini.

"Eommaku dan Abeojimu datang tak diundang hari ini. Taemin akan pergi ke asramanya karena akan memulai kuliahnya hari Senin nanti. Eommaku mengira bahwa aku juga akan pergi dari rumahku seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan pindah ke apartemenku di Seoul. Jadi dia berfikir ingin pindah ke rumahku selama setahun ke depan bersama Abeojimu."

Aku menjeda ucapanku sambil melihat reaksinya. Dia hanya diam mendengarkanku, itu bagus karena dia tak lagi bersikeras untuk mengusirku pergi.

"Tapi, kemudian aku memberitahukan padanya bahwa aku tak akan pergi dari rumahku jadi Eommaku harus mencari tempat tinggal yang lain atau tetap menetap dirumahnya sendiri. Dan aku memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa aku akan tetap tinggal di rumahku sampai kau yang memutuskan ingin pindah ke tempat lain atau tinggal bersamaku. Lalu... aku juga memberitahu mereka bahwa aku bermaksud untuk melamarmu dan menikahimu di Perancis kemudian membesarkan anak kita bersama," aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Ini bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan.

"Prosesnya tidak berjalan mulus. Ada banyak teriakan. Berjam-jam berteriak dan saling mengancam. Ketika kau menelponku, aku baru saja memberitahukan kepada mereka bertiga bahwa aku akan menikahimu. Dan semuanya berubah menjadi semakin kacau. Aku berencana menelponmu kembali setelah Eommaku dan Abeojimu pergi. Aku tak mau kau harus berhadapan dengan satupun dari mereka. Tapi ternyata Eommaku tidak menyerah dengan mudah. Sedangkan Taemin sudah berkemas dan akan pergi ke asramanya sore ini. Dia tak mau bicara denganku lagi." Aku berhenti dan menarik nafas.

"Aku tahu bahwa permintaan maafku tak akan pernah cukup. Kenyataan bahwa aku lupa tentang jadwalmu ke dokter hari ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tapi aku tetap harus meminta maaf padamu. Aku berharap aku bisa berhenti mengacaukan segalanya."

"Jadi... kau tidak sedang makan siang bersama dengan keluargamu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, dia terlihat bingung dan terkejut.

"Keluargaku? Apa? Tidak!"

Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terlihat tegang seketika menjadi santai. "Oh," Dia berkata sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Kenapa kau kira aku akan pergi makan siang bersama mereka? Aku tak akan menutup teleponmu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka."

"Taemin." Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Taemin? Oh! Anak itu! Kapan kau berbicara dengannya?"

Seingatku aku selalu bersama Tamin sepanjang pagi ini.

"Ketika aku menelponmu lagi. Taemin yang mengangkat teleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya waktu untukku karena kau akan pergi makan bersama keluargamu."

Adikku yang pembohong itu sebaiknya lega karena sudah menyeberang menuju Seoul, karena mungkin aku akan mencekik lehernya jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau tadi pergi ke dokter dengan pikiran bahwa aku mengabaikan kau dan bayi kita demi mereka? Oh No Baby!"

Aku mendorong Eunhyuk untuk menyingkir dari jalanku dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Kaulah keluargaku, Sungminnie. Kau dan bayi kita. Kau dengar aku? Hari ini aku melewatkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa ku maafkan. Aku ingin berada di sana dan mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau melihat anak lelaki kita untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Kau tahu kan kalau anak kita bisa saja perempuan."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Makanya berhenti menyebutnya anak lelaki kita," jawabnya.

Ah, aku tadi menyebutnya anak lelaki kita.

Aku tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya. "Bisakah kita kembali ke kamarmu dan kau ceritakan padaku tentang kunjunganmu tadi? Aku ingin mendengar semuanya."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menatap sekilas ke arah Eunhyuk. "Apa kau akan terus menatapnya sinis begitu atau akan memaafkannya?"

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu."

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.ooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin)**

.

Liburan telah usai, dan para pelancong sudah kembali ke kota asal mereka masing-masing, termasuk beberapa penduduk Jeju dari kalangan atas yang memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan di kota besar seperti Seoul. Karena itulah Country Golf Club tidak lagi ramai dan jumlah tipnya sedikit menurun.

Kyuhyun tidak lagi membahas tentang lamaran sejak malam itu sewaktu dia mengatakan akan melamarku. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah berubah pikiran atau mungkin saat itu ternyata hanyalah khayalanku saja.

Jam kerjaku dikurangi karena klub sepi dan pendapatanku menurun. Terlebih lagi aku ditugaskan full day di restoran.

Aku sempat berfikir akan mencari pekerjaan sambilan yang lain, namun itu juga tidak akan mungkin. Perutku kini semakin terlihat besar. Orang-orang disini pun sudah tahu mengenai diriku yang seorang 'pria langka dengan anugerah kehamilan', mustahil mendapatkan pekerjaan lain dengan mudah dengan kondisiku ini.

Sekarang saja aku terpaksa menggunakan dress panjang yang menyerupai daster agar tidak menyiksa bayi di perutku. Sudah cukup dengan siksaan berupa belitan celana bahan yang ku kenakan saat bekerja.

Sambil memikirkan rencana hidupku kedepannya, aku melangkah ke dalam kamarku. Ada dua benda yang menarik perhatianku.

Ada bunga mawar merah muda di ranjangku dan di tengahnya ada amplop berwarna sama yang bertuliskan namaku dengan rapi di depannya.

Aku mengambil dan membukanya.

 _ **Temui aku di pantai.**_

 _ **Penuh cinta,**_

 _ **Kyunnie-MU**_

Tulisan tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak biasa membuatku tersenyum.

Aku bergegas menuju lemari pakaianku dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju-baju yang akan ku pilih untuk ku kenakan. Jika dia merencakan suatu hal romantis di pantai aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik. Daster ini bukan pilihanku. Mungkin celana bahan longgar dengan sweeter pink v-neck ini cukup terlihat bagus.

Aku akan terlihat manis namun tetap manly, dan yang penting bayiku tetap bisa bernafas lega.

Setelah menata rambut dan sedikit memakai make up, bukan ala yeoja tapi hanya pelembab dan sedikit bedak agar tak terlihat kucel, aku berjalan menuju ke pintu belakang yang menuju pantai.

Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang memakai celana pendek khaki dan kemeja berkerah.

Aku senang karena aku telah berganti pakaian.

Kyuhyun membelakangiku dan tangannya berada di sakunya saat dia berdiri disana menatap laut.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Namun saat jarak kami menipis, sesuatu yang ada di atas pasir menghentikanku.

Ada tulisan di atas pasir. Dan ada tongkat tergeletak di samping tulisan itu.

Aku pun membacanya dengan suara keras, "Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi Cho Sungmin?"

Saat kata-kata itu selesai ku ucapkan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di depanku.

Sebuah kotak kecil nampak ditangannya dan dia membukanya perlahan. Sebuah cincin berlian memantulkan sinar matahari yang memudar. Cincin itu nampak hidup seolah cincin bersinar.

Apa ini nyata? Apa aku menginginkan ini?

Ya.

Dan apakah aku mempercayainya?

Ya.

Tapi... apakah dia siap? Aku tidak yakin.

Aku tidak ingin ini dia melakukannya karena dia merasa tertekan, tapi karena itu yang dia inginkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Kyu..." Aku memaksakan diriku untuk menatapnya.

Dia bahkan sudah tidak berbicara pada adik atau Eommanya selama seminggu ini.

Sebesar apapun aku tidak menyukai mereka... tidak, aku tidak membenci mereka, hanya tidak suka, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang antara dia dan keluarganya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Tidak ada yang lain."

Kata-katanya adalah kata-kata yang tepat. Aku mungkin akan luluh jika dia mengatakan hal lain yang bisa meyakinkanku.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini padamu. Aku tidak bisa menghalangi masa depanmu. Kau bisa melakukan apapun. Aku berjanji padamu aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayi kita. Itu tidak akan berubah ketika kau merasa seolah kau siap untuk pergi. Aku akan selalu mengijinkanmu. Aku tak ingin mengikatmu Kyu."

"Jangan bilang apa-apa lagi. Aku bersumpah Sungminnie, jika kau berargumen lagi, mungkin aku akan melemparkanmu ke laut."

Dia berdiri dan matanya menatap mataku. "Tidak pernah ada pria yang mencintai seseorang seperti aku mencintamu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu. Tidak perduli jika kau itu juga pria. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas lagi. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku bahagia karena aku tidak akan sendirian lagi. Aku akan bersamamu, aku... membutuhkanmu, BabyMin."

Mungkin ini tidak benar dan mungkin aku membuat kesalahan. Tapi kata-katanya menyentak sudut hatiku.

Ini yang kuinginkan. Aku juga membutuhkannya. Aku membutuhkan Kyuhyun dihidupku.

Aku mengambil kotak dari tangannya dan mengangkat cincin itu keluar.

"Ini cantik," kataku padanya. Karena memang benar. Cincin itu tidak terlalu mencolok atau berlebihan. Cincin itu sederhana. Tapi cantik.

"Tidak ada yang lebih pantas mengenakan itu selain berada di jarimu, Baby..." jawabnya sambil mengambil cincin itu dari tanganku. Kemudian dia kembali berlutut dan tatapannya bertemu denganku.

"Kumohon, Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Tentu saja. Aku menginginkan dia.

"Ya," kataku yakin. Kyuhyun pun menyelipkan cincin itu di jariku.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," bisiknya kemudian berdiri dan menyerbuku dengan ciuman lapar.

Ini nyata meskipun mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi selamanya, tapi dia adalah milikku sekarang.

Aku akan menemukan cara untuk membiarkan dia pergi jika dia menginginkannya. Tapi aku mencintainya. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Pindahlah bersamaku," dia memohon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus membayar setengah dari uang sewa," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku membayar uang sewamu selama setahun penuh. Setiap uang yang kau berikan pada Siwon sudah disimpan di akun bank dengan namamu. Begitu juga Eunhyuk. Sekarang, please tinggallah bersamaku."

Aku ingin marah padanya tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa. Aku menekankan ciuman lagi di bibirnya dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Dan tolong berhentilah bekerja," dia menambahkan.

"Tidak," jawabku tegas. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu.

"Kau tunanganku sekarang. Kau akan menjadi istriku. Kenapa kau tetap ingin bekerja? Tidakkah kau menginginkan hal lain? Bagaimana dengan kuliah? Kau mau melakukan itu? Apakah ada gelar yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk melarangmu melakukan apapun kecuali kerja, aku ingin memberimu lebih banyak lagi."

Aku akan menjadi istrinya.

Kata-kata itu tenggelam saat aku menatapnya.

Aku tidak ingin menyerah saat kuliah seperti yang kulakukan di SMA. Aku bisa mendapatkan gelar dan memiliki pekerjaan.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Hanya saja... biarkan aku memikirkannya. Ini terlalu banyak, terlalu cepat," kataku, membungkuskan lenganku ke tubuhnya.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wait, jangan protes dulu karena pendek.

Ini sengaja biar kalian ga baper n nimpuk Hasu lagi #peace

Hasu ingin membagikan sedikit moment-moment bahagia Kyumin, karena...

Cobaan tahapan kedua untuk Kyumin akan dimulai di chap depan.

Dua atau tiga chap lagi cerita dari buku keduanya akan tamat dan akan beralih ke buku ketiga.

Jadi... semoga sabar menanti akhir bahagia Kyumin ne...^.^

Dan Hasu juga minta maaf karena telat update.

Koneksi internet yang menyebalkan dan akun ffn Hasu yang mendadak eror n ga bisa dibuka. Ngeliat review kalian aja ga bisa T.T

Padahal ga da yang salah ama akunnya.

Tapi sekarang udah fix n bisa publish lagi.

Kalo ga ada halangan mau di publish hari selasa chap lanjutannya.

Okelah...

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	16. Believe

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Lee Sung Jin as Sungmin's twins brother (already passed away)

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **16**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 **.**

Sungmin bertekad untuk tetap bekerja bahkan setelah mendapatkan peringatan dari Siwon.

Aku sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak melarangnya, meskipun sebenarnya aku juga khawatir dengan kesehatannya, terlebih usia kandungannya yang masih berada di trisemester awal sangatlah rawan. Tapi karena Sungmin setuju dengan beberapa syarat yang ku ajukan, aku menyerah dan mengijinkannya.

Sungmin hanya akan berkerja selama 2 minggu. Setelah itu dia hanya akan istirahat dirumah dan bersamaku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya selesai bekerja di restoran sambil mengurus beberapa bisnis yang ku kelola melalui email. Untunglah aku membawa laptopku kemanapun aku pergi.

Suasana restoran tidak begitu ramai karena orang-orang telah meninggalkan Jeju dan kembali ke rutinitas utama mereka di kota-kota besar di Pulau utama.

Donghae juga tengah sibuk dengan bisnisnya serta persiapan pernikahan. Ya, sahabatku yang labil itu ternyata tidak mau kalah denganku.

Dia berencana untuk melamar Eunhyuk dalam waktu dekat dan akan menikahinya sebelum aku menikahi Sungmin. Dia beralasan bahwa hubungannya telah lebih dulu terjalin jadi dia tidak ingin aku mendahuluinya.

Ada-ada saja bocah itu.

"Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang menganggu waktu damaiku.

Taeyeon?

Dengan cueknya tanpa menunggu izinku dia langsung duduk di sampingku.

Aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya sejak kompetisi golf lalu.

Dengan was-was aku menatap pada Sungmin yang sedang mengisi air minum salah seorang pelanggan, tetapi matanya tertuju padaku.

"Sepertinya kau tak membutuhkan ijin." Sindirku tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bertunangan dengan pria manis berambut pirang itu. Semua orang tahu itu. Aku disini tidak untuk menggodamu," jawabnya.

Sungmin tersenyum padaku dari jauh dan berbalik menuju ke dapur.

Sial. Apa arti senyuman itu?

"Dia punya cincin berlian besar di tangannya. Tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan tentangmu dan sepertinya dia tahu , kawan. Kau takut pada hal yang tidak penting."

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Taeyeon, "Dia tahu kau wanita pertamaku. Itu mengganggunya."

Taeyeon tertawa.

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu jika pengalaman yang ku alami dan pria itu dapatkan dari dirimu benar-benar berbeda. Aku mendapatkan seorang perjaka yang terangsang sedangkan dia mendapatkan seseorang yang profesional. Lagi pula dia adalah pria pertamamu kan? Kami sama-sama yang pertama untukmu."

Aku berbalik untuk melihat jika Sungmin ada di belakang sana. Aku tidak ingin dia mendengar ini. "Duduklah di tempat lain. Dia sedang emosional sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia marah."

"Dia tidak dibuat di Cina. Dia tidak akan pecah. Apakah dia tahu kau memperlakukannya seperti boneka porselen?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kami baik baik saja akan hal itu," jawab Sungmin saat dia mendatangi meja kami dan menuangkan kopi di cangkirku. "Aku tidak percaya kita belum pernah berkenalan. Aku Lee Sungmin yang akan segera menjadi Cho."

Taeyeon tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

Good job Sungminnie!

"Kim Taeyeon, still Kim."

"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, Taeyeon-ssi. Biasakah aku membawakanmu minuman?"

Ini bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Tapi aku menyukainya. Itu artinya aku membuat Sungmin merasa lebih aman bersamaku.

"Jika aku meminta Diet Coke apakah dia akan melemparku?" tanya Taeyeon sambil melirikku. Apa maksudnya coba?

Sungminnie tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Dia akan jadi pria yang baik. Aku janji."

Kemudian Sungmin menatapku. "Apa kau lapar, Kyunnie?"

Dia memanggilku Kyunnie? Ah, how sweet!

"Tidak, Sungminnie. Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan meja kami menuju dapur.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit jatuh cinta padanya. Dia seksi. Tapi sayangnya dia milikmu. Dan aku tak akan merebut milik temanku. Tenang saja Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku tenang. "Lagipula, dia telah memilihku."

Taeyeon tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

Yah, Sungmin is mine. Just mine.

Ah! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin membawanya pulang.

.

.

.oooO

.

.

Sungmin tetap bersandar pada kursi sambil menekankan ciuman pada leherku dan menggigit telingaku.

Entah mengapa sejak kehamilannya ini, Sungmin menjadi lebih agresif.

Ini membuatku sulit untuk tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilku. Bisa-bisa kami tidak akan selamat tiba dirumahku.

"Aku sudah siap untuk menepi dan bercinta dengan tunangan mungilku yang terangsang jika dia tidak berhenti," aku memperingatkan, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ciumannya berada terlalu dekat di mulutku.

"Terdengar seperti janji daripada tantangan," katanya meggoda sambil menyelipkan tangannya diantara pahaku dan menangkup ereksiku.

"Oh shit! Sayang, kau mebuatku gila," aku menggeram, menekan ke tangannya.

"Jika aku menghisapnya bisakah kau berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir?" tanya Sungmin mulai membuka celana jeansku.

"Aku lebih suka membawa kita berdua di bawah pohon di tepi jalan, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang," jawabku saat tangannya meluncur ke bawah di depan celana dalamku.

Untungnya, kami tidak akan ketahuan.

Aku memasuki jalanan menuju rumah dan mematikan mobil di taman ketika Sungmin baru saja melepas celanaku.

Ponselku bergetar di dashboard mobilku untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sejak tadi aku memang membuatnya dalam mode bergetar jadi tidak akan mengganggu kebersamaan kami.

Eommaku telah meneleponku sejak tadi ketika aku menunggu Sungmin di restoran dan aku sedang tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Tapi, sepertinya Eommaku tidak mudah menyerah dan terus menghubungiku.

Oh, shit! Apa yang diinginkan Eommaku sebenarnya?

Aku harus memilih antara mematikan ponselku atau menerima panggilan itu dan harus berurusan dengan Eomma.

Sungmin tengah memegang milikku di tangannya jadi aku berfikir kalau mematikan ponsel itu adalah yang terbaik.

Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan melihat siapa yang telah menggangguku. Jika itu Eomma, lebih baik aku mematikan ponselku.

Ternyata telepon itu berasal dari nomor yang tak ku kenal.

Siapa?

"Siapa itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengenal nomornya."

Sungmin berhenti menyentuh milikku. Oh, baby...

"Jawab saja. Mungkin itu penting." Ujarnya menyakinkanku.

Aku pun menekan tombol jawab.

Sebelum aku berkata apapun, suara seseorang yang ku kenal sebagai suara Eommaku terdengar dari seberang.

Dan seketika duniaku hancur berkeping keping di kakiku.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak berubah menjadi pucat.

Bahkan saat aku memegang tangannya, dia tetap tak bereaksi apapun.

Dia hanya duduk terdiam dan mendengarkan seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di ujung telepon itu.

Semakin lama mereka berbicara semakin putih wajahnya.

Jantungku bergemuruh. Sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi.

Aku terus menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Apa saja.

Tapi dia hanya diam dan seolah tak menganggapku ada.

"Aku dalam perjalanan, Eomma," tukasnya dengan nada datar sebelum menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas pangkuannya dan memindahkan tangannya dari cengkeramku untuk memegang roda kemudi dengan amat erat.

Jadi itu dari Bae Sooji? Ada apa?

Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengannya? Atau Taemin? Atau Abeojiku?

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Masuklah ke dalam rumah, Sungmin. Aku harus pergi. Taemin mengalami kecelakaan. Perahu brengsek!" Dia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggumamkan makian. "Aku akan menghubungimu ketika sempat namun aku harus pergi sekarang."

Apa? Taemin?

"Apakah dia terluka? Bolehkah aku pergi bersamamu?" pintaku sungguh-sungguh.

Itu berita yang sangat buruk. Aku sangat sedih mendengarnya.

Aku memang tidak menyukai Taemin, tapi aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah saudaraku, dia juga lebih tua dariku.

"Kau tidak bisa ikut denganku Lee Sungmin. Kau sedang hamil dan rumah sakit tidak baik untukmu." Tatapannya sendu bercampur panik.

Dia terluka dan ketakutan.

Aku memahaminya dan percaya padanya.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Aku memang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya.

Lagipula, mungkin akan ada Abeoji dan Bae Sooji di rumah sakit.

Mereka mungkin tak mengharapkan kehadiranku.

Tanpa kata aku keluar dari mobil setelah mengambil tasku.

Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan terus menatap lurus ke depan sementara buku-buku jarinya berubah menjadi seputih wajahnya akibat kencangnya cengkeramannya pada kemudi.

Setelah memastikan aku telah keluar dari mobil, dia memundurkan mobil dan langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkanku sendiri di depan rumahnya.

Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di sana dan menyaksikan dia menjauh. Aku tidak mampu membantunya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya saat ini.

Airmataku mengalir dengan deras sekarang.

Dia sedang terluka. Hatiku hancur untuknya.

Begitu dia tiba di sana dan memastikan keadaan Taemin, dia pasti akan meneleponku. Aku harus meyakini hal itu.

Akhirnya aku berbalik untuk menatap rumah Kyuhyun.

Rumah itu sangat besar, luas dan gelap. Tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun, tidak ada aura keramahan yang menyambutku.

Aku tidak ingin tinggal di sana sendirian.

Tapi aku pun tidak memiliki mobil yang bisa ku pakai untuk menuju ke rumah pantaiku dan Eunhyuk.

Seharusnya aku tidak terburu-buru untuk pindah dari sana.

Sudah kuduga, ini terlalu cepat.

Segalanya bersama Kyuhyun telah bergerak sangat cepat.

Dan sekarang, semuanya sedang diuji. Aku tidak yakin telah siap akan ujian tersebut.

Belum saatnya.

Menelepon Eunhyuk dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku butuh tumpangan ke tempat kerja serta memberitahukan kepergian Kyuhyun bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan malam ini. Dia pasti akan menemukan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hal ini dan akan membuatku merasa lebih buruk.

Aku mengerti ketakutan yang Kyuhyun rasakan dan caranya bereaksi, namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Eunhyukkie. Setidaknya kupikir dia tidak akan paham. Kyuhyun mungkin telah memenangkan beberapa poin untuk kepentingannya sendiri di mata Eunhyuk ketika dia menyematkan cincin di jariku.

Aku ingin tetap menjaganya seperti itu.

Kubuka tas tanganku untuk mengeluarkan kunci saat kusadari aku tidak membawanya.

Tadi pagi Kyuhyun yang telah mengantarku ke tempat kerja. Aku tidak berpikir akan membutuhkannya.

Aku melihat lagi ke rumah yang gelap, aku hampir merasa lega tidak perlu tinggal di sana seorang diri malam ini.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Menelepon Kibummie? No.

Dia sama dengan Eunhyukkie. Dia akan kembali membenci Kyuhyun jika tahu kejadiannya.

Leeteuk hyung? Sama saja.

Hmm. Klub hanya berjarak tiga mil dari sini. Sepertinya aku bisa berjalan kaki dengan jarak itu. Ke rumah pantai kami hanya membutuhkan jalan kaki yang sangat singkat dari klub.

Aku pasti bisa!

Hembusan angin malam telah menyejukkan segalanya dan itu tidak terlalu buruk. Dengan langkah mantap aku pun memutar arah dan berjalan kembali ke klub.

Kehamilan ini tak akan membuatku lemah. Aku juga seorang pria, aku kuat!

.

.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam dan lima belas menit untuk sampai di apartemen Eunhyuk.

Mobilnya tidak ada di lapangan parkir. Ada kemungkinan dia menginap di tempat Donghae malam ini. Seharusnya hal itu terpikirkan olehku.

Aku berhenti melangkah dan memandang pintu masuk rumah. Aku sudah tidak memiliki energi untuk berjalan kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun. Sikap keras kepalaku untuk tidak menelepon siapapun dan memohon tumpangan telah memperlihatkan konsekuensinya.

Aku membungkuk dan mengangkat keset. Sesuai dugaanku, dibawah keset tersimpan kunci cadangan.

Eunhyukkie pasti menyimpannya di sana lagi setelah aku pindah. Sebelumnya dia berhenti menyembunyikan kunci tersebut di sana karena Kyuhyun yang memintanya.

Dan hal ini ternyata sangat membantuku malam ini.

Sepertinya dia tidak akan pulang hingga besok. Aku tidak perlu menceritakan mengenai semuanya malam ini.

Kubawa masuk kuncinya bersamaku dan kemudian menuju kamarku untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun telah memaksa Eunhyuk untuk menyimpan tempat tidurku yang dia belikan agar tetap di kamar tidurku alih-alih membawanya ketika aku pindah dari sini ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Satu hal lagi yang lain yang patut aku syukuri malam ini.

.

.

.oooO

.

.

Aku berhasil berangkat kerja tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk bahwa aku telah menginap di rumah pantai tadi malam. Aku belum siap menjawab rentetan pertanyaannya atau mendengar pendapatnya.

Setelah berganti seragam bersih di ruangan ganti, aku berjalan menuju dapur. Sebelum aku meraih pintu dapur, Siwon melangkah keluar dari kantornya dan mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

"Aku sedang mencarimu," ujarnya dan menganggukan kepalanya ke arah ruang kerjanya. "Kita harus berbicara."

Oh! Dia mengetahui soal hal yang menimpa Taemin.

Aku sangat yakin semua orang telah mengetahui mengenai hal itu sekarang.

Jadi?

Apakah dia akan bertanya padaku mengenai hal itu?

Aku sangat berharap dia tidak melakukannya.

Karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu.

Dengan takut-takut aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam kantor.

"Hai, Pumpkin!" suara seseorang yang menyapaku dari dalam kantor Siwon membuatku terkejut.

"Kibummie?!"

"Yes, I am." Jawabnya santai.

Dia tengah terduduk santai di salah satu sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan Siwon.

Oh, apa yang ku lewatkan? Kibummie dan... Siwon?

"Kemarilah Pumpkin." Ajak Kibummie sambil mengayunkan tangannya, memintaku ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan patuh aku pun duduk di samping Kibummie kemudian menatap mereka bergantian.

"Ada apa ini? Kibummie? Siwon?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Apakah kau tidur dengan baik?" Siwon bertanya sembari menatapku. Dia mengambil tempat duduk disofa tunggal di samping sofa panjang.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya tidurku tidak terlalu nyenyak, namun aku masih bisa tertidur.

Berjalan kaki sejauh tiga mil telah membantu membuatku kelelahan hingga ke titik dimana aku tidak mampu lagi membuka mata begitu aku menyentuh kasur dan berbaring.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibummie sambil membelai rambutku.

"Ne, Kibummie. Aku tidur cukup nyenyak tadi malam." Jawabku meyakinkan sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada Kibummie dan Siwon.

"Syukurlah. Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Demi kau dan bayimu, Pumpkin." Ujar Kibummie masih membelai rambutku.

Aku suka saat dia melakukan ini. Membuatku rileks dan merasa disayangi. Dia seperti kakak bagiku.

Siwon menyilangkan tangan di dadanya. Dahinya berkerut sambil menatapku tajam.

Ada apa ini?!

Apa dia tidak percaya padaku?

Aku mulai mengira-ngira jika ini mengenai hal yang lain. Tadinya aku fikir ini mengenai Taemin, tapi sepertinya bukan.

Lalu? Apakah aku telah berbuat kesalahan?

"Apa kau tahu kecelakaan yang menimpa Taemin?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Dengan ragu aku mengangguk. Sudah kuduga ini mengenai Taemin.

Kibummie masih setia membelai rambutku dan memang ini membantuku untuk sedikit merasa tenang.

"Changmin menghubungiku tadi pagi. Dia ada di rumah sakit sekarang dan dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia berkata Kyuhyun muncul di tengah malam buta dan dalam kemurkaan. Sepertinya Taemin dan Kyuhyun tengah bertengkar. Mereka, untuk pertama kalinya tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain selama beberapa hari ini. Dan sekarang... Taemin dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dan kritis. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menerima hal itu. Dia sangat kacau. Changmin mengkhawatirkan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu begitu saja di rumahnya semalam dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Siwon menjelaskan apa yang menjadi tujuannya memanggilku kemari.

Jadi ini tentang diriku.

Sejujurnya hatiku sakit. Aku tahu apa yang saat ini Kyuhyun rasakan karena aku juga sudah dua kali mengalami hal ini. Aku kehilangan Sungjin dan Eommaku, dan aku sendirian menghadapi kedukaan itu.

Begitupun yang Kyuhyun alami saat ini.

Dan yang terparah... akulah yang menjadi penyebab semua kedukaan yang dialami Kyuhyun.

Akulah penyebab keretakan hubungannya dengan Taemin. Akulah alasan dia tidak berbicara dengan Taemin selama berhari-hari ini.

Akulah alasan dia harus melalui ini semua.

Dia belum juga menghubungiku. Sepertinya dia telah menyadari itu dan tidak ingin berbicara denganku saat ini.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menggenang.

Walaupun aku sangat tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku adalah alasan yang membuat keadaan ini semakin sulit bagi Kyuhyun dan aku.

Jika saja aku tidak menyebabkan pertengkaran mereka, maka Kyuhyun tidak akan hidup dengan perasaan bersalah saat ini.

Inilah alasan mengapa hubunganku dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Kebahagiaan yang ku alami ini bukanlah kenyataan. Ini hanyalah khayalan dalam dunia dongeng yang tak nyata.

Kami telah mempertaruhkan waktu kami, hingga kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pantas di dalam dunianya telah membuka mata kami.

Kyuhyun membutuhkan keluarganya sekarang.

Dan aku bahkan tidak pernah diterima oleh keluarganya.

Bagaimana mungkin aku pantas di dunianya?

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak mengerti apapun. Aku... aku..." Aku berkata dengan suara tercekat.

Aku benci harus menangis dihadapan mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku menangis. Aku tidak ingin selalu terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka.

Kibummie menarikku dalam pelukannya. Dia membelai punggungku lembut.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ini sudah cukup bagiku.

Inilah caranya untuk menenangkanku. Dan aku bisa menumpahkan air mataku di pelukannya.

Aku tak peduli ada hubungan apa Kibummie dengan Siwon, kali ini saja aku membutuhkan pelukan ini.

"Sungmin... percayalah pada Kyuhyun." Aku bisa mendengar Siwon berbicara.

"Dia mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah" Kibummie berkata dengan lembut sambil tetap memelukku.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku. Begitu juga aku.

Tapi...

Aku benci dengan kerapuhanku ini.

Sikap rapuhku ditambah kehamilanku, membuatku menjadi sensitif dan pesimis.

Aku percaya, aku percaya perasaan kami. Tapi apa yang telah terjadi ini... membuatku menjadi ragu.

"Benarkah? Dia mencintaiku?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang harus kuajukan pada diriku sendiri, bukan pada mereka.

"Tentu saja. Aku belum pernah melihatnya bersikap segila dan senekat itu selain saat bersamamu. Kyuhyun bahkan menentang Eommanya dan Taemin. Dia rela meninggalkan semua kehidupan gilanya dulu demi dirimu. Bukankah dia telah melamarmu dan berjanji akan menikahimu? Ini adalah keputusan yang tidak mudah, namun pada akhirnya dia bersedia menghadapi segala resiko dan tetap melakukannya. Kenapa? Itu karena dia mencintaimu. Kau tentu lebih mengenal perasaannya yang sebenarnya daripada diriku Sungmin-ah." Siwon bersikeras meyakinkan aku dan meluluhkan rasa pesimisku.

Ya.

Aku harus berpikir jernih dan memutuskan hal terbaik untukku dan bayiku.

Aku seringkali meragukan Kyuhyun.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Siwon itu memang benar.

Kyuhyun telah mengorbankan segalanya untukku.

Mungkin saat ini adalah cobaan bagi hubungan kami.

Kami harus saling percaya.

Inilah yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya.

Tetap diam dan menantinya.

Aku harus percaya pada Kyuhyun. Harus.

"Kami tidak bisa mendiktemu apa yang harus kau percayai, my pumpkin. Tapi berjanjilah pada kami kau tidak akan lari." Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya padaku dan menatapku dalam.

Tatapan yang hangat dan membuatku kuat. Membuatku semakin yakin dengan keputusanku.

Aku menghapus air mata di wajahku dan tersenyum tipis pada mereka.

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Kali ini... aku akan bertahan. Demi bayi kami. Gomawo Kibummie... gomawo Siwon-ah." Janjiku pada mereka.

"Good, sweety." Puji Kibummie sambil memelukku kembali dan membelai rambutku.

Dia benar, aku memiliki mereka disekitarku.

Aku tidak boleh menjadi Lee Sungmin yang pesimis seperti dulu.

Aku harus berjuang demi bayiku.

Siwon ikut tersenyum mendengar keputusanku.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah. Saat ini memang keadaanmu mungkin akan sedikit sulit karena Kyuhyun akan sibuk dengan urusannya di rumah sakit. Tapi kau jangan lupa, kau masih memiliki kami. Jika kau memerlukan apapun, aku dan Kibum akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku atau Kibum bisa mengantarmu ke dokter. Atau... ketika kau ingin pergi ke toko untuk membeli kebutuhanmu, kau bisa menghubungi kami, dan kami akan datang segera."

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Siwon.

Meskipun sebenarnya aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkan mereka. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang peduli padaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun semalam. Aku tidak dapat masuk ke rumahnya karena aku tidak membawa kuncinya," ujarku ragu pada Siwon.

"Lalu? Di mana kau menginap semalam?" Kibum bertanya padaku dengan nada khawatir. Sedangkan Siwon langsung menjatuhkan tangannya dari dada dan berdiri. Dia terlihat marah.

Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah. Aku hanya mengatakan permasalahan yang kuhadapi. Semua pakaianku ada di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Di rumah pantaiku dan Eunhyuk."

Kibummie dan Siwon terlihat terkejut. Ya, itu wajar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sana dari rumah Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum heran. "Apa kau naik taksi atau...?"

"Aku... aku berjalan kaki." Jawabku pasrah.

"OH GOD!" Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Kibummie menatapku seolah yang ku lakukan itu salah.

Aku benci mendapat tatapan itu darinya.

"Demi Tuhan Sungmin! Itu setidaknya berjarak tiga setengah mil. Di malam hari yang gelap kau berjalan?! Good job, Sungmin!" seru Siwon emosi.

"Aku sedang ingin berjalan kaki. Aku butuh berjalan. Jangan meneriakiku seperti itu, Choi Siwon!" Aku meningkatkan nada suaraku dan memelototinya.

Aku tahu aku salah, tapi dia tidak berhak berteriak padaku.

"Bukankah kau memiliki ponsel sekarang, Sungminnie? Setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku kan? Aku bisa menjemputmu." suara Kibummie terdengar kecewa.

Yah, aku memang mengecewakannya. Padahal dia begitu peduli dan memperhatikanku. Aku bersalah pada Kibummie.

"Ne... Mianhae Bummie..." ucapku meminta maaf padanya. "Maafkan aku juga, Siwon-ah." Lanjutku sambil menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tulus.

Ketegangan yang melingkupi bahu Siwon mereda dan dia menghela napas. "Aku juga. Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya tidak berbicara padamu seperti itu. Hanya saja kau sangat bersikukuh untuk selalu mandiri." Ujarnya dengan raut penyesalan.

Sejujurnya aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal karena dia berteriak padaku.

"Ne. Arraseo Siwon-ah."

Siwon menatapku sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah. Jadi, biar ku perjelas, hubungi aku atau Kibum kapan pun kau membutuhkan tumpangan atau batuan lainnya. Bukankah kita berteman? Kau, Kibum, Leeteuk hyung dan Eunhyukkie berteman. Aku juga temanmu. Dan aku selalu membantu teman-temanku. Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku, arraseo?"

Aku menatap Siwon penuh haru. Dia sungguh baik dan tulus. Dan aku memang membutuhkannya sebagai teman.

"Ne. Gomawo... Siwon-ah" jawabku. "Kau juga Kibummie..."

Mereka mengangguk puas.

"Bagus." Ujar Siwon puas. Dan tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah serius.

"Tapi sebagai atasanmu, aku tidak membiarkanmu bekerja hari ini. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Kyuhyun dalam satu jam. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana, titik."

Sebelum aku bisa bertanya bagaimana caraku masuk, dia telah mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Aku menatap Kibum bingung, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum menenangkannya.

"Aku telah membawanya ke kantorku. Dia terkunci tidak bisa masuk ke rumah."

"..."

"Sungguh. Dia berjalan kaki ke rumah pantainya tadi malam. Aku akan mengantarnya ke rumah Kyuhyun jika kau bisa menghubungi pengurus rumah Kyuhyun untuk membukakan pintu."

"..."

"Tidak masalah. Senang bisa membantu. Terus berikan kabar padaku mengenai perkembangannya, aku memikirkan kalian semua."

Dia memutuskan telepon dan menatapku.

"Tadi Changmin. Dia akan menyuruh pengurus rumah untuk membukakan pintu. Ambillah sesuatu untuk kau makan di dapur dan setelah itu baru kita berangkat. Changmin bilang untuk memberi pengurus rumah tangga itu waktu sekitar dua puluh menit."

Dia beralih pada Kibum. 'Kau bisa mengantarnya ke dapur Bummie."

"Ne, sajangnim." Jawab Kibum sok patuh.

Aku tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Ternyata memang ada sesuatu. Itu bagus untuk mereka.

Ah, jadi Changmin akan meminta Kang Ahjumma untuk membukakan pintu untukku.

Changmin benar-benar baik. Dia telah banyak membantuku sejak awal kedatanganku kemari.

"Baiklah, aku akan menurut. Sekali lagi... terima kasih banyak Siwon-ah."

Siwon mengedipkan mata. "Dengan senang hati."

Aku tertawa melihat gayanya itu.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 **.**

Aku belum bisa memejamkan mata sedetikpun.

Dihadapanku, terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur rumah sakit, Taemin, adikku.

Monitor detak jantung berkedip dan berbunyi menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup.

Tubuhnya terbaring kaku dengan kain kasa melilit kepala dan jarum infus di lengannya. Hatiku terasa teriris melihatnya tak berdaya seperti itu.

Aku merindukan adikku yang cerewet dan lincah. Tak peduli jika kata-katanya menyakitkan, namun dia tetaplah adikku.

Dan... kata-kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan padanya sebelum dia pergi dari rumahku... sekarang aku menyadarinya, kata-kata itu terdengar sangat kejam.

Tapi sebenarnya... aku hanya ingin dia menjadi dewasa.

Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti posisiku dan berhenti bersikap egois.

Dan sekarang...

Sekarang, semua hal itu mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Melihatnya tak berdaya dan terbaring sakit benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku tidak akan bisa makan ataupun tidur. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan pikiran yng waras.

Satu-satunya yang ku inginkan, aku hanya ingin agar dia membuka matanya. Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku menyayanginya dan aku menyesal.

Aku berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu mendapatkan perhatianku. Tak peduli apapun.

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak menjauh.

Sungmin!

Aku melupakan dia!

Semalam setelah mendengar kecelakaan Taemin dari Eomma, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja di depan rumahku, ditengah malam hari.

OH GOD!

Dia kan sedang hamil! Bodohnya aku!

Dengan tergesa aku merogoh kantung celana untuk mencari ponselku.

Dimana ponselku?

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Changmin melangkah masuk. Matanya langsung tertuju ke arah Taemin. Tatapan sakit terlihat diwajahnya. Dia juga sama hancurnya dengan diriku. Walau bagaimanapun, kami pernah menjadi keluarga dan akan selalu begitu selamanya.

Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya beralih padaku.

"Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Siwon. Sungmin baik-baik saja. Tadi malam dia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah karena tidak membawa kunci cadangannya. Tapi dia menginap di rumah pantainya semalam. Aku telah menghubungi Kang Ahjumma dan dia akan membukakan pintu rumah untuk Sungmin."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku sangat bodoh karena meninggalkannya begitu saja semalam."

"Syukurlah? Kau bilang begitu tadi Kyu?" Changmin menatapku dengan pandangan marah yang tak dapat ku pahami.

Mengapa dia marah? Apa karena aku meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri.

"Aku memang salah dan bodoh, oke? Aku panik Chwang!"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya pergi dari rumahmu ke rumah pantainya?"

Bagaimana maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu Chwang?"

"Dia berjalan kaki. Demi Tuhan Kyu! Sungmin berjalan kaki, menempuh jarak tiga setengah mil dari rumahmu ke klub lalu ke rumah pantainya, bayangkan itu? Hah?"

"Dia berjalan kaki? Kau tidak bohong?"

Sungmin berjalan kaki? Apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kita sama-sama tahu jika Sungmin itu keras kepala, ingat saat dia pergi meninggalkanmu dan pulang ke Ilsan? Bukan tidak mungkin kali ini dia akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu. Aku tahu kau panik tapi... Sungmin itu sensitif oke? kau tentu lebih mengetahuinya dari pada aku."

Oh GOD!

"Dan satu lagi, Siwon... dia mengatakan dia yang akan menjaga Sungmin..." Suara Changmin melemah.

Aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Membiarkan seorang Choi Siwon untuk menjaga Sungmin-ku adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Pria itu kaya, sukses dan keluarganya tidak membenci orientasi seksual Siwon. Dia bahkan pernah berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum dan sempat akan bertunangan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan Siwon dengan teman Sungmin itu sekarang, tapi... yang aku tahu, Siwon pernah tertarik pada Sungmin, bukan tidak mungkin dia masih memiliki perasaan itu.

Bagaimana jika Sungmin akhirnya menyadari dia telah membuang-buang waktunya dengan menantiku yang selalu menyakitinya?

Bagaimana jika dia menyerah dan memilih Siwon?

Tapi dia mengandung, dan itu anakku!

Dan sekarang, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Sungmin membutuhkanku, begitu juga Taemin.

"Sungmin, dia... hamil," kataku pada Changmin akhirnya.

Pada akhirnya semua orang akan tahu.

Changmin menatapku kaget.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Dia male pregnant. Hampir 5 bulan. Itu anakku."

"Oh shit!" Maki Changmin kemudian jatuh terduduk di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Kapan kau tahu?"

"Sungmin mengatakan padaku sesaat setelah dia kembali. Aku bahkan telah melihat hasil USG bayi kami. Dan Sungmin telah mendengar detak jantungnya."

Changmin menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng. Itu bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan untuk didengar.

Dan dia juga tidak tahu jika kami sudah bertunangan. Aku tidak memberitahunya.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa kau melamarnya?" Itu sungguh bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Itu lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu?"

Changmin mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Taemin, "Taetae yang memberitahuku."

"Dan dia tidak senang dengan keputusanku itu," kataku.

"Ya, dia tidak senang, dia mengamuk di hadapanku," jelas Changmin. Itu pasti.

"Dia pikir kau telah gila. Jika saja dia tahu tentang bayi itu, maka dia akan berpikir kau melamar Sungminnie hanya karena bayi itu."

"Aku tidak melamarnya karena bayi itu. Aku melamarnya karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku hanya ingin Taetae memahami itu. Aku telah menghabiskan hidupku membuat agar Taetae bahagia. Mencoba sekuat tenagaku untuk memperbaiki masalah yang dihadapinya. Aku adalah Eomma dan Abeoji baginya. Dan sekarang... ketika aku telah menemukan apa yang membuatku bahagia... dia tidak bisa menerimanya."

Aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku menggeleng. Aku tak akan menangis. "Aku hanya ingin dia menerima bahwa Sungmin telah membuatku bahagia."

Changmin menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kurasa lambat laun dia akan menerimanya. Taetae juga ingin kau bahagia. Dia hanya berpikir dia tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu. Sama seperti kau pikir kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya." Nada suaranya menjadi lebih dewasa dan dalam.

Ya. Semoga saja memang benar.

"Aku harap begitu," jawabku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi dan memejamkan mata. "Aku butuh tidur siang. Aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun. Pikiranku semakin kabur."

Aku mendengar langkah Changmin saat dia berjalan dari sofa melintasi ruangan menuju ke pintu.

"Aku akan ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil baju ganti untukmu. Kau bau dan butuh mandi. Kau juga butuh makan. Jangan sampai kau mati sebelum Taetae sadar dan kau membuat bayimu dan Sungmin menjadi yatim. Kami semua membutuhkanmu tetap sehat dan hidup."

Aku tertawa sarkas tanpa membuka mataku.

"Ya, please..." aku membuka mataku untuk memastikan dia masih di sana dan mendengarku. "Juga... periksa keadaan Sungmin untukku." Pintaku.

"Tentu akan kulakukan," dia meyakinkanku kemudian berjalan keluar pintu.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, masih belum ada pertanda baik.

Taemin belum juga siuman.

Untunglah hari ini Changmin menemaniku sepanjang hari. Kami tidak banyak bicara tapi bersama dengannya di sini cukup membantu. Lebih baik dari pada Eommaku yang tak hentinya mengeluh dan menangis setiap detiknya, seolah tangisannya akan memberikannya keajaiban.

Bukannya membuat tenang, namun justru membuat suasana semakin sedih, seolah Taemin akan segera tiada.

Tidak, kami tidak boleh pesimis. Taemin pasti sadar.

Terkadang Lee Minho datang menjenguk Taemin, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi Sungmin, putra kandungnya yang lain, yang dibesarkannya sedari kecil. Dia tega membiarkan Sungmin berjuang seorang diri mengurus istri yang ditelantarkannya setelah 'membunuh' putranya yang lain.

Pria itu telah kehilangan organ vital dalam hidupnya, yaitu hati.

"Aku bicara dengan Sungmin hari ini," kata Changmin, memecah kesunyian.

Hanya mendengar namanya membuatku nyeri.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku ingin dia di sini tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah... dia membenciku?" aku tidak akan melarangnya, dia memang pantas membenciku.

"Dia... baik. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia membencimu, yang jelas dia terlihat sedih. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkanmu dan juga Taemin. Dia bertanya mengenai keadaan Taemin terlebih dulu sebelum dia bertanya tentangmu. Dia juga... dia juga bertanya apakah Lee Minho baik-baik saja. Aku tidak yakin mengapa dia begitu peduli tapi dia tetap menanyakannya."

Karena Sungmin sangat baik, dia begitu peduli kepada semua orang.

Termasuk diriku.

Tidak peduli apakah orang-orang membencinya, dia akan tetap peduli dan baik hati, itulah Sungmin.

"Ah, ya! Dia punya janji dengan dokter hari ini. Siwon yang mengatakan padaku dan dia yang akan mengantarnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahu jika aku mengetahui kehamilannya."

Pertemuan dengan dokter yang akan kulewatkan lagi. Berapa lama lagi ia akan menanggung keadaan seperti ini?

Aku bilang padanya bahwa dia dan bayi kami adalah prioritas utama tapi ini kedua kalinya keluargaku mengalahkan pertemuan dengan dokternya.

Dan mengapa harus Siwon yang mengantarnya?

"Mengapa Siwon yang mengantarnya? Aku punya tiga mobil di garasi. Sungmin bisa memakai salah satu diantaranya."

Changmin menatapku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ya, kau memang punya. Tapi kau tidak pernah memberi izin padanya untuk mengemudikan salah satu mobilmu dan tidak pernah mengatakan padanya di mana ia bisa menemukan kuncinya, jadi dia tidak akan menyentuhnya. Lagipula apa kau tega membiarkan dia menyetir sendirian dalam keadaannya saat ini? Kau gila! Asal kau tahu saja, Siwon sudah menjadi sopirnya selama kau tidak ada."

Sial. Aku memang bodoh dan payah!

"Aku tahu kau terluka karena apa yang menimpa Taemin ini. Dia seperti anakmu sendiri. Kau adalah satu-satunya orangtua yang pernah dia miliki. Tapi jika kau tidak juga keluar dari keadaan ini dan menghubungi Sungmin, aku tidak yakin dia dan bayimu akan tetap berada di hidupmu ketika kau memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu aku tidak ingin keponakanku memiliki nama belakang Choi!" Bentaknya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Meninggalkanku yang terpuruk.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan Tuhan?

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit dan berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang pada para wanita hamil yang juga sedang menunggu giliran. Ada 2 wanita hamil disini. Dan aku satu-satunya pria yang hamil yang ada diruangan ini.

Aku harus terbiasa dengan situasi ini dan segala pandangan aneh yang ditujukan padaku.

Wanita di seberangku didekap erat oleh lengan suaminya. Dia terus menerus berbisik di telinga sang istri yang membuatnya tersenyum. Tangan sang suami tidak pernah meninggalkan perutnya. Tidak ada keposesifan yang nampak dari perilakunya. Hanya sikap protektif. Seolah-olah sang pria melindungi istri dan anaknya hanya dari isyarat tubuh yang sederhana.

Wanita lainnya, usia kehamilannya lebih tua daripada wanita pertama dan aku. Kedua tangan suaminya berada di perutnya kala dia memandang istrinya dengan penuh kekaguman, mungkin bayinya bergerak. Ada sorot pemujaan yang manis terlihat di wajah sang suami. Mereka sedang berbagi momen bahagia mereka.

Hanya dengan melirik kearah mereka saja membuatku merasa seakan-akan mengganggu momen itu.

Sedangkan aku. Sendirian, tanpa ayah bayiku.

Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendiri. Aku bersama Siwon. Tapi bukan dia yang ku butuhkan.

Sebelumnya aku telah berkata padanya, dia tidak perlu menemaniku, tapi dia memaksa ingin melakukannya.

Dia tidak akan ikut masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan karena aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melihatku hampir telanjang dalam balutan jubah katun pemeriksaan yang tipis, meskipun kami sama-sama pria tapi... aku hanya merasa itu salah.

Dia akan menungguku di ruang tunggu.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi," sang perawat memanggil dari pintu masuk yang mengarah ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Aku berdiri dan tersenyum pada Siwon. "Aku tidak akan lama."

Siwon mengendikkan bahu. "Aku sedang tidak terburu-buru."

"Suami anda bisa ikut masuk bersama anda," ujar sang perawat dengan ceria dan sedikit tersipu sambil mencuri pandang pada Siwon. Ya, siapa yang tak terpesona pada Siwon? Mungkin dia tak menyangka jika pria seperti Siwon menjadi suami dari pria aneh sepertiku.

"Dia hanya seorang teman," dengan cepat aku mengoreksinya. Aku tidak ingin merusak reputasi Siwon, tak peduli apakah orientasinya memang sama sepertiku, yang jelas aku harus menjaga citranya dihadapan para wanita.

Kali ini sang perawatlah yang merona malu. Jelas sekali dia tidak membaca data diriku dan melihat bahwa aku masih single.

"Saya mohon maaf. Uh, well dia bisa ikut masuk juga jika dia ingin mendengar detak jantung si bayi." Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit lega, mungkin dia bersyukur karena Siwon tidak seperti perkiraannya tadi (baca : gay).

Aku menggeleng cepat.

Hal itu terlalu pribadi.

Siwon memang temanku tapi... aku belum siap berbagi sesuatu yang sedemikian penting seperti detak jantung bayiku dengannya. Kyuhyun bahkan belum pernah mendengar detak jantung bayinya sendiri.

"Tidak, tidak usah."

Aku tidak memandang Siwon karena aku merasa malu untuk kami berdua.

Aku juga merasa tidak enak karena telah menolaknya dan seolah membuat batasan untuk pertemanan kami. Tapi itu memang diperlukan.

Dia mungkin sedang ada hubungan dengan Kibummie dan aku tak ingin menjadi pengganggu hubungan mereka. Kibummie seperti kakak bagiku, dia sangat berarti bagiku.

.

.

Pemeriksaannya tidak memakan waktu lama. Kali ini aku dapat mendengar detak jantung bayinya tanpa harus memasukkan alat seperti waktu itu. Menurut dokter itu karena usia kehamilanku yang sudah cukup untuk melakukan USG biasa.

Suara detak jantung itu senyaring dan semanis sebelumnya. Kehamilanku berkembang dengan baik dan aku dipersilahkan pulang dengan janji pemeriksaan berikutnya empat minggu dari sekarang.

Aku berjalan kembali ke ruang tunggu dan melihat Siwon yang sedang membaca majalah Parenting. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan tersenyum malu-malu. "Bahan bacaan di sini terbatas," dia menjelaskan.

Aku menahan tawa mendengarnya.

Dia pasti malu.

Siwon berdiri dan kami pun berjalan bersama keluar dari rumah sakit langsung menuju mobilnya.

Setelah kami berada di dalam mobil dia memandangku. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Aku merasa lelah. Bisakah kau mengantarku kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun?" pintaku, secara halus menolak tawarannya untuk makan bersama.

Aku tidak ingin semakin merepotkan dirinya.

"Tentu." Untunglah Siwon dengan mudah menyetujuinya.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Kyuhyun?" dia bertanya.

Itu merupakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kujawab.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Untunglah dia tidak bertanya apapun lagi yang berkaitan dengan hal itu. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Aku merasa hancur saat aku menghubungi Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu dan langsung terhubung dengan pesan suara.

Aku telah meninggalkan pesan namun dia belum juga meneleponku balik.

Aku sempat berpikir apakah dia berharap aku sudah pergi ketika dia kembali. Berapa lama sebaiknya aku tinggal di rumahnya?

Tapi aku harus tetap bertahan. Aku berjanji akan mempercayainya kali ini.

Aku tidak akan kabur.

"Dia tidak menghadapi semua ini dengan baik, itu menurut perkiraanku. Dia pasti akan menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat," kata Siwon menenangkan.

"Yah, semoga saja."

Kupejamkan mataku dan berpura-pura tertidur sehingga kami tidak perlu memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini.

Siwon menyalakan radio dan kami berkendara dalam diam selama sisa perjalanan pulang.

Ketika mobil berhenti kubuka mataku dan melihat rumah Kyuhyun ada di depanku.

"Terima kasih," aku berujar, menoleh pada Siwon. Ekspresinya menyorotkan keseriusan.

"Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," ujar Siwon menatap mataku.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak menjanjikan apapun padanya.

Kubuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Dengan lambaian terakhir aku berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun yang kosong.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.oooO

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Malam tiba dan aku hanya sendirian menunggui Taemin.

Pintu terbuka dan aku menoleh, berharap Changmin datang untuk menemaniku dan memberiku kabar tentang Sungmin.

Tetapi aku salah. Yang datang adalah Lee Minho.

Orang yang paling tidak kuharapkan untuk datang.

"Mengapa kau harus datang ke sini? Seolah kau peduli dengan adikku," sindirku sinis.

Dia tidak merespon.

Dalam diam dia melangkah ke sofa di sudut ruangan. Kehadirannya ini membuatku terganggu. Aku tidak ingin berada diruangan yang sama dengan pria brengsek yang sudah menelantarkan kedua orang yang ku cintai.

"Aku... memang peduli. Eommamu, dia tidak tahu aku di sini. Dia tak akan setuju dengan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu. Tapi kupikir kau pantas untuk tahu."

Aku hanya diam tak menanggapinya. Apapun yang dikatakannya aku tak peduli. Dari awal kedatangannya dalam hidup Eommaku, dia hanya menjadi pembuat masalah.

"Taemin... bukanlah anak kandungku. Bae Sooji sudah tahu itu sedari dulu. Tapi dia menginginkan Taemin menjadi anakku meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Kami telah berpisah selama lebih dari delapan bulan dan yang terakhir ku tahu dia kembali dekat dengan Cho Jino, ayahmu. Sampai kemudian, tiba-tiba dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan dia hamil, usia kandungannya 2 bulan. Awalnya dia berkata itu adalah anak Jino, dan karena Jino tak mau mengakuinya dia menjadi takut. Dia tidak ingin anak yang dikandungnya tidak memiliki ayah. Pada akhirnya aku pun bersedia kembali padanya karena aku kasihan dengan anak yang dikandungnya itu. Anak itu tidak bersalah sedikitpun."

Lee Minho berhenti sejenak dan menoleh menatapku. Aku masih dalam kondisi terkejut pada kenyataan bahwa ia bukanlah ayah kandung Taemin.

"Jadi, apa benar Taemin adalah anak ayahku juga atau..."

"Sesungguhnya aku tidak begitu percaya dengan perkataannya itu. Ayahmu itu, sebrengsek dan sebebas apapun kehidupannya, dia adalah pria yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Buktinya dia mau mengakuimu dan mengijinkanmu memakai nama belakangnya meskipun dia tidak menikahi Sooji. Aku pun memutuskan tetap disisi Sooji sambil memastikan siapa sebenarnya ayah kandung Taemin."

Dia jeda sejenak sambil menarik nafas.

Aku tak sabar mendengar penjelasannya.

"Lalu kemudian aku menemukan bahwa... selama kebersamaan kami, Sooji dengan mudahnya mempercayakan Jino untuk mengurusmu dan dia kembali bergaul dengan teman-temannya, bersenang-senang seolah tak mencemaskan dirimu sama sekali. Dia bahkan seakan-akan tidak khawatir dengan kehamilannya. Saat itu dia memang tak mau mengatakan dengan jelas padaku siapa ayah Taemin. Dan aku dengan bodohnya tetap disisinya semata-mata karena aku peduli dengan bayi dalam kandungannya itu yang bernasib sama denganmu, tak mendapat perhatian dari Sooji."

Aku sungguh tak percaya Eommaku melakukan itu. Seingatku dia memang tidak pernah memperlakukan aku dan Taemin layaknya seorang ibu yang hangat pada anak-anaknya. Dia hanya bersikap perhatian saat dia membutuhkan uang dari Abeojiku ataupun ingin membanggakan kami di hadapan teman-temannya. Tapi masa kecil kami... aku sungguh tak menyangka dia masih layak kami panggil sebagai 'Eomma' kami.

"Lalu aku bertemu dengan Goo Hye Sun. Dia sangat cantik. Keadaannya yang berbeda namun istimewa. Dia memiliki kulit putih yang pucat dan rambut pirang panjang yang terlihat seperti dipintal oleh para malaikat. Matanya berkilauan dan benar-benar manis. Dia adalah wanita baik-baik. Dan Hyesun juga menyayangimu. Ia tak suka saat Eommamu menitipkanmu pada Jino. Hyesun begitu khawatir kau tak aman bila tinggal dengan sekumpulan bintang rock. Kemudian Hyesun akhirnya meminta Eommamu agar diijinkan untuk menjagamu ketika Eommamu pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Hyesun bahkan membuatkanmu pancake berbentuk kelinci yang dulu kau suka. Aku pun tertarik padanya dan tak dapat meninggalkannya. Dia tidak peduli meskipun Eommamu seperti memanfaatkan kehadirannya untuk membebaskannya dari tanggung jawab mengurusmu, Hyesun lebih merasa khawatir padamu. Dan aku pun lebih memilih mendampingi Hyesun dan mengurusmu dibandingkan bersama Sooji yang bahkan tidak menganggap kehadiranku berharga untuknya. Dia lebih memilih teman-temannya di bandingkan aku dan dirimu."

Ini tidak sesuai dengan yang Eommaku ceritakan padaku.

Ini bukanlah cerita yang kupercaya selama ini.

Eommaku bilang, Goo Hyesun lah yang merebut Lee Minho. Wanita itu yang jahat. Eommaku lah yang menjadi korban. Tapi nyatanya...

Sekarang, setelah aku bertemu dengan Sungmin… setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dalam… semua ini menjadi jauh lebih masuk akal.

Cerita pria ini sesuai dengan feelingku selama ini pada Eommaku.

Eommaku lah yang jahat.

"Lalu suatu malam, Eommamu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kehamilannya itu. Dan dalam keadaan mabuk, dia memberitahuku bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya, Taemin, adalah anak dari Jay, rekan se-grup ayahmu. Ternyata mereka telah berhubungan beberapa saat setelah aku dan Sooji berpisah. Kau tentu mengenal Jay, bukan? Kau tahu dia bukanlah tipe pria yang siap menjadi seorang ayah. Dia pun menolak bertanggung jawab atas Taemin."

Jadi, Jay Ahjushi adalah ayah kandung Taemin?

Dan tiba-tiba, kilasan memori pun menghampiriku.

Dulu sekali sebelum Taemin lahir, Jay Ahjushi datang ke rumah Eommaku saat tengah malam. Dia berteriak dan memaki Eommaku agar membawa pergi anaknya. Jay Ahjushi memanggil Eommaku pelacur murahan dan berharap 'anak dalam kandungannya' tidak berakhir sama dengannya.

Aku telah melupakan hal itu. Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil untuk bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Semakin lama, aku dan Hyesun semakin dekat. Jino sendiri akhirnya mengambilmu dan berjanji akan merawatmu sesuai dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah kandungmu. Kemudian suatu hari Eommamu memergokiku tengah mencium Hyesun. Dia marah besar dan memaki-maki Hyesun dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas. Aku pun membela Hyesun karena memang wanita itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Satu-satunya kesalahannya adalah dia berteman dengan Eommamu. Dan akhirnya Eommamu mengusir kami dari rumahnya."

Aku tak mampu bereaksi apapun mendengar penjelasannya. Tapi jika aku jadi dia, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tetap disisi Eommaku dan menjadi seseorang yang dimanfaatkan bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kemudian aku mengikuti Hyesun ke Ilsan. Disana kami pun menikah. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian setelah pernikahan kami, Hyesun melahirkan sepasang anak kembar. Kedua bayi laki-laki yang cantik dan pirang seperti Hyesun, rupanya gen Hyesun lebih dominan pada mereka. Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungjin, itulah nama mereka. Sungmin yang lahir lebih awal memposisikan diri sebagai kakak bagi Sungjin. Dia begitu kuat dan mandiri. Sedangkan Sungjin cenderung feminin dan lembut. Mereka sangat istimewa bagiku."

Lee Minho berhenti dan tiba-tiba terisak.

"Lalu mimpi buruk pun tiba. Aku dan Sungjin dalam perjalanan pulang dari berbelanja. Kami pergi untuk membelikan hadiah bagi Sungmin yang menang kejuaraan Matrial Art. Kami tengah menertawakan diriku yang bernyanyi mengikuti lagu dari sebuah boyband di radio. Dan aku melewatkan… aku melewatkan lampu merah. Mobil kami ditabrak di sisi kursi penumpang depan yang ditempati Sungjin oleh sebuah truk yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil kami terseret beberapa meter sebelum terguling beberapa kali dan mendarat dengan keras. Dan Sungjin... Sungjinku... terjepit diantara aspal dan diriku. Dia tak sadarkan diri sedangkan aku tak bisa bergerak untuk menolongnya. Truk itu menabraknya, dia... dia..."

Dia berhenti dan menjalankan tangan ke wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya dan mengeluarkan isakan lain.

Aku memang mendengar dari Sungmin cerita mengenai kecelakaan itu meski tidak secara detail.

Mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang mengalami kejadian itu, aku... aku tak akan bisa sanggup bertahan hidup jika kejadian itu menimpa Taemin. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang saja aku nyaris menjadi gila.

"Aku kehilangan anakku tepat di hadapanku. Aku yang telah merenggut nyawanya karena kelalaianku. Dan aku juga kehilangan istriku yang tak sudi untuk menatapku, serta Sungminku yang berubah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda yang tak ku kenal lagi. Lalu setelah kejadian itu, kau muncul dengan membawa foto Taemin dan mengatakan dia adalah anakku."

Dadaku sesak mendengar perkataannya. Jadi, aku...?

"Parahnya lagi, bukannya bertahan dan menjadi kepala keluarga yang melindungi keluargaku, aku justru mengikuti tawaranmu dan pergi. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri jika Sungmin dan Hyesun pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih dari yang bisa aku berikan pada mereka. Kehadiranku hanya akan mengingatkan mereka akan kesalahanku yang telah merenggut Sungjin dari mereka. Jadi aku meninggalkan mereka."

Dia kembali terisak.

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri saat itu dan aku lebih membenci diriku saat ini. Aku seharusnya tetap tinggal. Bahkan saat aku mengetahui bahwa Hyesun jatuh sakit, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Taemin yang baru saja mendapatkanku sebagai ayahnya. Sebelumnya aku telah menguburkan anakku dengan tanganku sendiri. Dan aku tak sanggup untuk menguburkan istriku juga. Karena kelemahanku ini, aku meninggalkan Sungmin kecilku untuk menguburkan Eommanya sendirian. Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku untuk semua kesalahanku ini."

Lee Minho akhirnya melihat ke arahku.

"Yang kau lihat ini adalah seorang pria egois yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Kau benar. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan rasa cinta atau pengampunan dari orang lain. Aku tak menginginkan itu. Eommamu dan Taemin menginginkanku. Mereka berdua bersikap seperti mereka membutuhkanku. Jadi, aku pun berpura-pura dengan mereka. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah Eommamu sama kehilangan arah dan kacau sepertiku. Mungkin dengan alasan yang berbeda tapi kami berdua sama-sama kosong di dalam. Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk menjelaskan semua ini dan mengatakan kebenarannya pada Taemin tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku tak dapat melanjutkan semua lelucon ini. Aku hanya ingin duduk di samping makam istriku dan berduka. Tapi kemudian Sungmin menghubungiku. Putraku membutuhkanku, tapi aku tak punya apapun yang bisa kuberikan. Jadi aku berbohong padanya. Aku tak tahu kau akan bersikap seperti apa padanya, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Kau memiliki hati yang baik. Kau akan melakukan apapun untuk adikmu. Aku tak ragu sedikitpun pada saat kau melihat Sungmin, dia akan mendapatkan perhatianmu. Semangat yang menggebu, keberanian serta kemandirian yang dimiliki Hyesun menurun pada Sungmin. Sungjin adalah aku. Tapi Sungmin… dia adalah Hyesun-ku. Disamping itu dia 'istimewa'. Aku menginginkan seseorang yang kuat dan bisa menjaganya. Jadi aku mengirimkannya padamu."

Ia menghapus sisa air matanya dan berdiri. Aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jangan menjadi seperti aku. Jangan membuatnya kecewa seperti yang telah kulakukan. Kau pasti bisa membahagiakannya. Jadilah laki-laki sejati."

Lee Minho beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Tunggu Minho-ssi," panggilku tiba-tiba.

Lee Minho menghentikan langkahnya yang akan membuka pintu.

Dia telah mengakui dosa-dosanya.

Kini saatnya dia mendapatkan reward atas penyesalannya itu.

"Sungmin... dia..." aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum lirih. "Dia... hamil, itu anak kami. Kau akan segera menjadi Harabeoji, Abeonim."

Terlihat keterjutan diwajahnya.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Jeongmal mianhae... #bow

Janjinya mau update selasa, tapi... tertunda sampai hari ini deh #deepBow

Banyak perubahan disana sini soalnya. Kalo yang udah baca novelnya pasti tahu.

Mianhae jika tidak berkenan dengan perubahannya ne...

Soalnya Hasu kurang sreg sama alur cerita di novelnya pas bab ini. Jadi... ada perubahan sedikit...

Konfliknya ga berat, cuma ngeselin n agak gaje #nyengir

And... Chap depan adalah last chap sebelum beranjak ke buku ke-3.

Tapi... tapi, ini kan dah mau masuk bulan puasa, sedangkan di buku ke 3, ada beberapa konten rate-M meskipun ga banyak.

Hasu sendiri seorang Muslim, jadi Hasu berusaha menghargai chingudeul yg juga puasa seperti Hasu.

Jadi, Hasu punya 3 opsi :

 _ **Pertama**_ **,** di lanjut setelah lebaran, yg berarti sekitar bulan Juli baru update lagi.

 _ **Kedua**_ _,_ tetap update, tapi mungkin 1-2 minggu sekali, dan kalian bacanya abis buka puasa (bagi yg muslim), resiko khilaf di tanggung masing-masing ne :P

 _ **Ketiga**_ **,** tetap update seminggu sekali, tapi _**konten-konten yg menjurus ke rate-M di skip.**_

Hasu persilahkan chingudeul untuk memilih.

Sebenarnya sih karena masih proses translate juga jadi butuh waktu untuk nge-translatenya.

Keputusan terbanyak akan di umumkan di chap selanjutnya yg mudah2an bisa di post hari sabtu/minggu nanti.

Dan tambahan, kan ada yang nanya ke Hasu, karena Hasu suka nge-remake dari novel, apakah Hasu punya soft copy dari cerita aslinya ato ngetik dari buku.

Hasu jawab disini aja ya ^.^

Untuk Too Far ini, kebetulan punya soft copy 4 novel ini dalam format pdf, tapi English version alias belum di translate. Jadinya, harus di translate dulu pake software translate, tapi karena software translate punya Hasu gak 100% akurat dan grammarnya kadang ngaco (biasanya dipake buat translate buku referensi kuliah), jadi kadang harus di edit and di translate manual by kamus. Apalagi karena format pdf yang kalo di copy ke jadinya ngaco acak-acakan huruf spasinya, jadi di ketik kata per kata. Belum lagi harus di seusaikan dengan tema ff ini yaitu YAOI dan settingnya di Korea, jadi banyak yang dirombak. Itulah alasan kenapa updatenya kadang lama kadang cepet, kadang panjang banget, kadang kependekan, harap maklum ya ^.^

Mungkin kalo kalian searching pasti ada yg udah nge-translate novel ini ke b. Indonesia. Tapi, Hasu ga pede buat make itu karena Hasu berusaha menghargai jerih payah mereka yang nge-translate n sebenarnya itu belum tentu sesuai dengan maunya Hasu. Jadi, gitulah ribet-ribet dikit tapi cukup puas sama hasilnya ^.^

Untuk Blind Date, Hasu punya bukunya. Jadi Hasu ketik dari buku, tentu harus di edit dan disesuaikan bahasanya dan juga temanya dari straight ke yaoi. Settingnya kan di Amerika tapi tokoh utamanya orang Indonesia. Di ff itu Hasu ganti castnya jadi orang Korea yang merantau ke USA, dan kehidupan sehari-harinya juga disesuaikan dengan kehidupan ala Korea. Jadi, keep patient, ok?

Thank you so much for :

 **Chocoyaa, danactebh, megakyu, Lee Minry, Kezypark, Joyers, tha, WineKyumin137, Orange girls, Egackh, Sweet gelato, abilhikmah, Prisna, Kyubo, Cho Kyuna, PumpkinEvil137, Lee mingma, Za KyuMin, Taniea458, Zagiya Joy, Karen Kouzuki, ShinYangChoi, Lee Vict, intan purnama453(intan ps), Bal, Guest, Cat13, chillo, Michiko Haru, dwi-yomi, shin neul ra, ParkRinhyun-Uchiha, Kiyumin, Kyuminkiss, nik4nik, maiolibel, xcute, anjar913, xxx, myFridayyy, gyumin4ever, minami Kz, Cute'MingKyu, MoemoeBaoziHana, meyriza, Princess Pumpkins ELF, Fani, cici fu, kimikyumines**

Juga buat semua readers lain yang mungkin Hasu lupa di sebutkan diatas,

very-very kamsha #alaEunhyuk

At last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	17. My Baby Boy

**(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Lee Minho beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah ke pintu.

"Tunggu Minho-ssi," panggilku tiba-tiba.

Lee Minho menghentikan langkahnya yang akan membuka pintu.

Dia telah mengakui dosa-dosanya.

Kini saatnya dia mendapatkan reward atas penyesalannya itu.

"Sungmin... dia..." aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum lirih. "Dia... hamil, itu anak kami. Kau akan segera menjadi Harabeoji, Abeonim."

Terlihat keterjutan diwajahnya.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **NEVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC,** **MPREG,** **hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored** **, Typo menjamur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **17**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut.

Dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan kembali mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Apa... yang kau katakan tadi? Sungmin... hamil?" tanya Minho tak percaya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Minho merenggung kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menariknya.

"Kau... kau mengamili Sungmin-ku!?" seru Minho dengan kesal bercampur marah.

Kyuhyun memandang Minho dengan berani. Tak sedikit pun gentar di matanya.

"Ya. Sungmin hamil, itu anakku." Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"KAU!"

Kyuhyun menatap Lee Minho dengan pandangan berani, "aku mencintai Sungmin. Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab." Seru Kyuhyun tegas.

"Jadi karena itulah kau bersikeras ingin menikahi anakku?! Hingga kau rela bertengkar dengan Eommamu sendiri dan juga adikmu?"

"Sungmin sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Selama ini dia selalu menjadi korban dari keegoisan orang lain. Eommaku, kau, Taemin... dan juga diriku."

Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya.

"Sejak dia muncul dalam kehidupanku, aku selalu saja memberikannya kekecewaan dan membuatnya kehilangan kebahagiaan. Saat awal-awal kehamilannya pun, dia tengah terluka karena aku, dan bahkan aku tak mengetahui kehamilannya itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui jika dia... jika Sungmin... memiliki rahim dan bisa mengandung. Jika aja aku tahu, aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan tidak akan membuatnya berada dalam posisi sulit seperti yang dirasakannya beberapa waktu ini."

"Jadi kau... kau tak mengetahui keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya? Dan kau berani-beraninya menyentuh anakku!?" seru Lee Minho kesal.

"Aku menyentuhnya karena aku mencintainya. Dan Sungmin... aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku. Itulah mengapa dia rela mempertahankan kandungannya, anak kami, dia bahkan rela menghadapi segala kesulitan yang biasanya harus dialami oleh wanita hamil. Dia rela menghadapi pandangan aneh dari orang lain. Dan aku... aku... aku tak ingin membuatnya kembali menelan kekecewaan dan kesedihan dengan sikap tak bertanggung jawab yang ku lakukan. Aku selalu menempatkannya dalam posisi yang sulit. Antara Sungmin dan Taemin... mereka berdua sama-sama berarti dalam hidupku. Aku tak sanggup memilih diantara mereka. Dan kini Sungmin tengah mengandung anak kami, buah cinta kami... dan Taemin... dia juga sedang berusaha bertahan hidup, didepan mataku dia terbaring koma," Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taemin, "seandainya semua ini tak terjadi... aku bahkan belum sekalipun menghubungi Sungmin sejak malam itu, saat Eomma memberitahuku tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Taemin dan... aku meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Lee Minho melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun dan beralih untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku... bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Aku pernah dalam posisi ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu... aku begitu pengecut dan lari begitu saja."

Lee Minho melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat marah mendengar kau telah menghamili putraku satu-satunya, apalagi Sungmin masihlah sangat muda untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ibu. Tapi..." Lee Minho menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, "aku percaya kau adalah pria dan ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Aku berharap kau tak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan membuatnya menderita lagi. Cukup aku saja yang telah mengecewakannya."

"Aku berjanji... Abeonim." Ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

Lee Minho mengangguk puas.

"Jadi, aku akan segera menjadi harabeoji? Ternyata aku memang sudah tua."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata Lee Minho.

"Hyung..."

Kyuhyun dan Lee Minho sontak menoleh ke arah tempat tidur.

Mereka melihat Taemin yang telah membuka matanya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan sedih.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Taemin dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Taetae, kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Lee Minho langsung keluar kamar untuk memanggil dokter.

"Taetae..." Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan perasaan lega bercampur haru karena menyadari Taemin telah sadar.

"Kyu hyung..."

"Ne Taetae, aku disini."

"Hyung... Aku... jadi... siapa ayah kandungku?!"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar pertanyaan Taemin.

Jadi Taemin mendengar semuanya?!

.

.

.ooO

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Aku baru saja akan terlelap saat ponselku tiba-tiba berdering.

Ini masih tengah malam dan hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki nomor ponselku.

Siapa?

Perutku terasa melilit saat aku meraih ponselku dan melihat layarnya.

KYUHYUN!

"Yeoboseyo," jawabku takut-takut pada apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan padaku.

"BabyMin, ini aku." Suaranya seperti orang yang baru saja menangis.

Ya Tuhan… semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Taemin.

"Apakah Taemin baik-baik saja?" tanyaku berharap.

"Ya, Taemin... akhirnya bangun. Dia sedikit bingung awalnya tapi... dia baik-baik saja."

"Oh terima kasih Tuhan." Aku terduduk di ranjang sambil menggumamkan rasa syukur berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku, Baby. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Suaranya terdengar serak. Aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit dalam kata-katanya dan aku tak perlu menanyakannya. Aku mengerti karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya, bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Apa aku baik-baik saja? Aku dengar kau berjalan kaki malam itu. Baby... kau... aku..."

"Gwaenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan kau, kau memang harus memastikan keadaan Taemin. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Taemin baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau mungkin tidak percaya itu tapi aku selalu mendoakannya. Aku ingin dia baik-baik saja. Aku juga menyayanginya."

Taemin mungkin memang membenciku, tapi... aku bisa mengerti alasannya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, tidak sedikitpun. Dia memang menyebalkan tapi aku sungguh menyayanginya. Kami sama-sama berada dalam posisi yang sulit selama ini.

Aku tak peduli jika Kyuhyun tak mempercayaiku karena aku benar-benar tulus.

"Gomawo, Baby... aku percaya padamu, always," katanya. "Aku... aku akan segera pulang."

Benarkah?! Kyuhyun akan kembali?

Tanpa sadar aku menangis.

"Aku... akan menunggumu, Kyu..." jawabku pelan. "Always..."

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan... bayi kita?"

Kyuhyun menanyakan bayi kami?!

"Bayi kita... dia sehat." Aku berusaha menahan isakanku. "Tadi siang, aku kembali melakukan usg,"

"Apa kata dokter? Baby, aku... sungguh... aku bukanlah ayah yang baik. Aku telah melewatkan banyak waktu,"

Tidak Kyu, itu tidak benar!

"Tidak Kyu! kau adalah ayah yang baik." Sergahku cepat. "Sungguh. Kata dokter, bayi kita sehat dan berkembang dengan baik. Kami... akan selalu menantimu disini. Palliwa... cepatlah pulang! Kami merindukanmu."

Aku tak mampu lagi menahan airmataku.

"Nado, Sungminnie... Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian..." Suaranya berbisik namun dalam. Terdengar sedikit serak juga. Mungkin dia juga menangis.

Air mataku semakin mengalir deras.

"Saranghae. BabyMin. Bilang pada bayi kita, ayahnya juga sangat mencintainya."

Suaranya yang begitu kurindukan. Ungkapan cintanya yang terdengar tulus.

Aku tak menyesal karena telah mempercayainya.

Ya, aku mempercayaimu, Kyu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bayi kita juga mencintai anaknya." Aku langsung menutup telepon karena tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisanku.

Setelah melempar ponselku sembarangan aku langsung bergelung dalam selimut dan terus menangis sampai tertidur.

.

.

 **Pagi harinya**

.

Bel pintu berdering saat aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku pun segera meraih pakaian yang telah ku siapkan dan segera berpakaian sebelum ke lantai bawah untuk membuka pintu.

Aku membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Abeojiku berdiri tepat di depanku.

Mengapa dia di sini?

"Sungmin. Aku, uh, datang untuk berbicara padamu."

Abeojiku terlihat begitu berantakan seolah tidak tidur berhari-hari dan pakaiannya terlihat kusut. Hatiku miris melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tentang apa?" tanyaku tanpa bergerak untuk mengijinkannya masuk. Aku tak yakin ingin mendengar apapun yang akan ia katakan.

"Ini tentang Taemin dan… dan kau."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku tak peduli. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang akan kau katakan. Taemin, putramu sudah sadar. Aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja." Aku bergerak untuk kembali menutup pintu.

"Taemin bukanlah putraku," katanya.

Kata-kata itu menghentikanku. Aku membiarkan perkataan Abeoji terserap di kepalaku saat aku membuka pintu kembali secara perlahan.

Apa maksudnya Taemin bukanlah putranya?

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Semua ini tak masuk akal.

"Aku ingin mengatakan padamu yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun telah mengetahuinya. Dan Taemin... dia... dia juga telah mengetahuinya, secara tidak sengaja kemarin malam."

Apa yang Kyuhyun ketahui? Apakah ia telah membohongiku?

"Kyuhyun?" tanyaku bingung, sambil berjalan mundur. Aku butuh duduk.

"Aku mengatakan segalanya pada Kyuhyun kemarin malam. Selama ini dia juga telah diberitahu kebohongan yang sama dengan yang kau tahu oleh Bae Sooji, tapi kini dia tahu yang sebenarnya. Semuanya."

Kebenaran. Kebenaran apa?!

Aku terduduk di anak tangga dan menatap ke arah Abeoji yang menutup pintu sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sejak awal aku tahu Taemin bukanlah putraku. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, Hyesun, Eommamu juga tahu jika Taemin bukanlah putraku. Kau benar, Hyesun tidak akan pernah mengijinkanku meninggalkan tunanganku, Bae Sooji, yang sedang hamil dan melarikan diri bersamanya. Tidak akan mungkin. Bahkan setelah dia tahu jika ayah kandung Taemin adalah Jay, salah seorang personel TRAX, dia terus berusaha membujukku untuk tetap disisi Sooji karena Hyesun sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Goo Hyesun adalah satu-satunya wanita berhati malaikat yang pernah kukenal."

Apa?!

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Aku tahu Eommaku memang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan menyakiti hati siapapun. Tapi... jika kau bukanlah ayah kandung Taemin, mengapa pada akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkan kami untuk bersama mereka?"

"Bae Sooji adalah mantan kekasihku, dan Eommamu adalah sahabat dekatnya. Saat aku kembali pada Sooji dan bertemu Eommamu, tujuan kami sama yaitu membantu Sooji. Kami berdua peduli pada Sooji. Tetapi kemudian, Sooji justru sering pergi keluar untuk berpesta dan bersikap seakan dia tidak memiliki Kyuhyun dan bayi dalam kandungannya. Aku pun sadar bahwa dia tidak benar-benar menginginkanku kembali. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sebuah jaminan untuk legalitas hukum bayi dalam kandungannya itu. Dan sungguh aku sangat kasihan pada Kyuhyun dan terutama Taemin untuk hal itu. Untunglah ada Hyesun yang selalu menjaga Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun tidak sedang bersama Jino. Dan karena itulah, aku jatuh cinta pada Eommamu. Dia adalah wanita yang jauh berbeda dari Sooji. Dia istimewa, dia bertanggung jawab, dan yang terpenting dia memiliki kasih sayang yang tulus. Aku sangat senang saat tahu bahwa dia juga mencintaiku." Raut wajah Abeoji saat membicarakan Eommaku begitu berseri-seri seolah dia sedang kembali ke masa penuh kenangan itu.

"Lalu saat Sooji mengetahui hubungan kami kemudian mengusir kami pergi, Jino datang untuk mengambil alih Kyuhyun, dan Jay, ayah kandung Taemin, datang untuk bertanggung jawab atas anaknya yang dikandung Sooji, yaitu Taemin."

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan Abeoji menguak satu per satu rahasia yang selama ini dirahasiakan para orang dewasa itu dari kami, anak-anak mereka. Rahasia yang membuatku terharu sekaligus muak karena menjadi penyebab semua masalah yang harus kami alami saat ini.

"Bahkan saat kami tidak lagi tinggal di rumah Sooji, kami sesekali tetap mengunjungi Kyuhyun di apartemen Jino di Seoul karena sejak kepergian kami Kyuhyun memilih tinggal bersama ayahnya. Jino pun tidak menginginkan Sooji yang menurutnya sangat 'bitchy' itu memberikan pengaruh buruk pada Kyuhyun. Untunglah Jino tidak melarang kami untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Dan bahkan Jino mengijinkan Hyesun untuk menjaga Kyuhyun saat Jino dan TRAX harus melakukan tur keluar negeri. Kyuhyun dulu begitu dekat dengan Hyesun."

"Eomma mengurus Kyuhyun?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Hyesun, menurutnya Hyesun itu unik karena memiliki rambut pirang, dan juga karena kulit mereka yang sama-sama pucat. Kyuhyun lebih memilih Eommamu daripada Sooji dan merasa Hyesun adalah Eomma-nya yang sesungguhnya. Hal itu tentu tidak membuat Sooji senang saat dia mengetahui kedekatan Eommamu dan Kyuhyun. Sooji pun berusaha untuk menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari kami dengan meminta Kyuhyun kembali. Dan setelah dia berhasil mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali, dia melarang kami secara tegas sehingga kami tidak bisa lagi mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Dan Jino tidak bisa membantu kami karena dia sendiri sibuk dengan bandnya. Setelah itu Eommamu menangis hampir setiap hari, dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang sangat dia sayangi. Barulah setelah kami menikah dan kemudian lahirlah dirimu dan Sungjin, Eommamu menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan tak lagi membicarakan Kyuhyun."

Aku menangis mendengar semua cerita Abeojiku. Jadi... Eommaku juga menyayangi Kyuhyun. Eommaku yang lembut dan berhati malaikat... pernah menjadi bagian dari masa kecil Kyuhyun.

"Kematian Sungjin... semua itu adalah kesalahanku. Aku menerobos lampu merah. Aku tak memperhatikannya dan aku telah membunuh salah satu dari belahan jiwaku. Tapi tak hanya itu, ternyata aku juga kehilanganmu dan Hyesun. Kalian berdua amat sangat terluka dan itu semua karena kesalahanku. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk melihat kalian berdua mengalami rasa sakit itu. Jadi aku lari. Aku melarikan diri meninggalkan kalian dan membuat kalian membenciku. Biarlah, itu lebih baik karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Bahkan setelah aku pergi meninggalkan kalian dan hidup bersama Sooji, aku tetap tidak bahagia. Aku tetap terluka dan kehilangan kalian. Aku juga menderita."

Abeojiku menangis, di depan mataku aku melihat kelemahan Abeojiku yang belum pernah lagi kulihat sejak kematian Sungjin.

Rasa benci yang ada dalam hati padanya seketika musnah begitu saja. Abeoji juga menderita sama sepertiku. Dia hanya merasa terlalu lemah karena rasa bersalah yang mendalam sehingga dia memilih lari. Dia membiarkan kami membencinya untuk melampiaskan luka yang kami miliki karena kematian Sungjin.

"Lalu... saat tiba-tiba kau menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika Hyesun meninggal, duniaku seakan runtuh begitu saja. Aku tak sanggup untuk muncul dihadapanmu lagi. Aku merasa seolah akulah yang merenggut Hyesun darimu, seperti aku membunuh Sungjin. Karena itulah... aku mengirimmu ke Kyuhyun. Meskipun dia terlihat brengsek diluar, tapi aku tahu hatinya sangatlah baik. Semua itu hanyalah kamuflase semata untuk menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya. Karena... dia juga sama sepertimu. Dia juga terluka, dia juga kesepian. Jadi ku pikir dengan kehadiranmu dalam hidupnya, dia akan merasakan kehangatan hidup seperti yang pernah dirasakannya saat bersama Hyesun. Kau dan Eommamu itu sama, memiliki aura kehangatan yang sebenarnya sangat dia butuhkan selama ini."

"Tapi dia sangat membenciku. Saat dia bertemu denganku, dia menyalahkanku dan membenciku saat tahu siapa diriku."

Abeoji tersenyum sedih. "Ya, dia memang membencimu berdasarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya karena cerita-cerita dari versi Sooji yang telah memutar balikkan fakta yang sesungguhnya. Tapi setelah bertemu dan melewati hari bersamamu, aku bisa melihatnya. Dimatanya, tak ada lagi raut kesepian yang selama ini terlihat. Dia juga pasti menyadari bahwa apa yang selama ini diyakininya itu salah. Kau adalah pria yang baik dan istimewa. Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memilih untuk melindungimu dengan segenap hati dan jiwanya. Aku bersyukur karena hal itu. Kyuhyun telah melakukan apa yang tak pernah bisa ku lakukan padamu, yaitu melindungimu."

Rasa duka di matanya mengiris jiwaku.

Abeoji memang telah meninggalkanku dan Eomma di saat kami benar-benar membutuhkannya. Tapi kami juga bersalah karena kami mendiamkannya. Kami tak mengejarnya. Kami hanya membiarkannya pergi.

Setelah mengetahui semuanya, akankah aku sanggup untuk tetap membencinya? Membenci Abeojiku? Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa yang kumiliki saat ini?

Dan lagi, dia akan segera menjadi kakek untuk anakku nanti. Jika aku tetap membencinya dan membiarkannya pergi, anakku akan kehilangan kakeknya, dan Abeoji tidak akan pernah bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat sekejam itu, aku bukan Bae Sooji.

Aku adalah Lee Sungmin, putra dari Lee Minho.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil langkah mendekatinya.

Air mata semakin mengalir turun di wajahnya

Dia adalah Abeojiku. Selamanya tetap Abeojiku.

Sebuah isakan keluar dari dadaku dan aku melemparkan diriku ke pelukannya. Saat ia merangkulku dan memelukku erat aku membiarkan semua rasa sakit itu terbebas. Aku menangis untuk kehidupan yang kami sia-siakan. Aku menangis karena aku telah mendapatkan kembali Abeojiku.

Aku memiliki Abeojiku kembali.

Teringat sesuatu, aku pun berbisik, "Abeoji... kau akan segera menjadi Harabeoji."

Abeoji merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan haru.

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun telah memberitahuku. Calon menantuku telah membuktikan dirinya padaku."

Abeoji tersenyum sambil mengusap perutku.

Ah, jadi Kyuhyun telah memberitahukannya.

"Jadi, dia akan bermarga Cho bukannya Lee kan?" tanya Abeoji sendu.

Aku kembali memeluk Abeojiku.

"Mianhae Abeoji karena putramu ini yang menjadi seorang ibu."

Abeojiku tertawa kecil karena perkataanku.

"Jadilah Eomma yang baik seperti Eommamu ne?"

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

.oo

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 **.**

Keadaan rumah gelap dan senyap saat aku tiba dirumah.

Dimana Sungmin?

Apa dia...

Aku berbalik dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Sungmin tidak boleh pergi! Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku!

Aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku telah berkata padanya aku akan pulang. Dia harus berada di sini.

Aku harus mengatakan segalanya pada Sungmin. Aku harus mengatakan semua hal akan berubah.

Aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku ingat semua tentang Eommanya. Aku ingat pancake berbentuk kelinci buatan Eommanya itu.

Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku akan menjadi pria yang dia butuhkan. Aku harus mengatakan padanya aku akan menjadi ayah terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia.

Kusentakkan pintu yang mengarah ke kamarku hingga terbuka dan melesat menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku.

Ya Tuhan, semoga Sungmin ada disana. Semoga Sungmin masih menungguku.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke tempat tidurku.

Kosong.

Tidak. Tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh pergi.

Kutelusuri kamar untuk mencarinya. Perasaanku berkata dia belum meninggalkanku.

Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku.

"Ungh... Kyu?" Suara lenguhan memecah keheningan.

Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan melihat sosoknya terduduk di atas sofa.

Rambutnya berantakan dan wajah mengantuknya terlihat menggemaskan.

Sungminku!

"Kau di sini." Aku berlutut di hadapannya dan menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas pangkuannya.

Sungmin di sini! Dia tidak meninggalkanku!

Tangan Sungmin membelai rambutku.

"Ya, aku di sini," jawabnya dengan suara tidak yakin.

Aku mungkin telah menakutinya namun aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa dia tidak meninggalkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan kepalaku tetap berada di pangkuannya.

Sungmin menenangkanku dengan membelaiku secara lembut.

Ketika aku telah merasa tenang, kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku sambil menatapnya dalam. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa perasaanku padanya sungguh-sungguh dan begitu dalam.

Seulas senyuman sedih tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tahu. Aku mempercayaimu Kyuhyun-ah. Dan Abeoji... telah mengatakan semuanya tadi pagi."

"Apa?" Lee Minho datang pagi ini? Apa yang dikatakannya.

"Abeojiku datang tadi pagi. Memang sulit untuk dipahami awalnya, namun sekarang semuanya makin masuk akal. Aku mengerti semuanya sekarang."

"BabyMin. Apa maksud perkataanmu? Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur, aku tidak dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapanmu. Bisa kau jelaskan lebih perlahan?"

Apa maksudnya?

Setetes airmata menggenangi matanya dan aku langsung terlonjak berdiri.

Aku mengambil tempat disampingnya dan menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis.

Kukira ini adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Dia telah mengetahui kebenaran yang selalu dia tahu, bahwa Hyesun Eomma, Eommanya, suci dan jujur seperti yang diyakininya selama ini. Dan aku disini, datang untuk menepati janjiku, sebagai pria yang mencintainya, dan ayah dari anak dalam kandungannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Sungguh. Dan aku... akan selalu mempercayaimu. Semua yang terjadi... adalah bagian dari masa lalu. Aku... memutuskan untuk menantimu disini, dan aku siap dengan apapun keputusanmu. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk memilih diantara kami. Aku tak ingin kau membenci keluargamu, terutama Eommamu, tapi aku... juga tak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin anak dalam kandunganku menjadi seperti Taemin yang lahir tanpa tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Aku tak ingin dia menderita karena tak bisa mengakuimu sebagai ayahnya." Dia terisak dipelukanku.

Oh Sungminnie... Nae Sarang...

"Sungmin... Dengarkan aku, BabyMin. Aku takkan pernah menyingkirkan salah satu diantara kalian dari hidupku. Walau bagaimanapun, Bae Sooji adalah Eommaku. Dan Taemin adalah adikku."

Aku merenggangkan pelukanku dan menatapnya dalam. Aku harus bisa meyakinkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh meragukanku, tidak sedikitpun.

"Sedangkan dirimu, Lee Sungmin, yang akan segera menjadi Cho Sungmin, kau adalah pendamping hidupku, belahan jiwaku dan... ibu dari anak-anakku. Kau sedang mengandung anakku, separuh nyawaku dan nyawamu. Kalian adalah keluarga kecilku sekarang. Kau, aku, bayi kita. Jadi, jika kau sampai berusaha pergi dariku, kemanapun itu, aku akan memburumu. Aku akan menjadi bayanganmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu, namun kini aku akan mulai memperbaiki semuanya hari ini. Aku bersumpah padamu ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa di sinilah seharusnya aku berada. Tak ada lagi kebohongan. Hanya kita. Aku, kau dan anak kita."

Ku belai lembut perutnya. Anakku, dalam rahimnya. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu sayang.

Sungmin semakin terisak dan menguburkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku kembali mendekapnya erat.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku akan melindungimu dan anak kita."

Berkali-kali aku menyebutkan 'anak kita' untuk memberitahunya bahwa kami terikat oleh anak dalam kandungannya. Kami akan bersama, aku ta ingin berpisah dari Sungminku, hidupku.

"Tapi... tapi... Eommamu? Taemin? Aku... aku tidak pantas. Mereka membenciku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu sulit."

Ah, jadi disitu permasalahannya.

"Tidak, sayang. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalianlah keluargaku. Kau dan bayi kita. Aku tidak perduli dengan pendapat Eommaku. Dia sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi Eommaku. Dan Taemin, Adikku, mungkin akan butuh waktu tapi dia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Jadi dia sedang berusaha untuk mengerti keadaannya. Dia bahkan tidak sabar untuk segera menjadi seorang bibi. Dia tidak ingin keponakannya mengalami nasib sepertinya, jadi dia ingin memastikan aku akan selalu bersamamu dan anak kita. Dan mengenai hidupku, kau justru membuat hidupku menjadi lengkap, Baby. Aku..."

Sungmin menghentikan ucapanku dengan ciumannya. Ciumannya menuntut dan agresif.

Ya Tuhan! Aku sangat merindukannya.

Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan hidup tanpanya?!

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

"Aku merindukanmu," dia berbisik di telingaku kemudian menciumku sepanjang rahangku. Tangannya meluncur ke bawah kausku. Aku kini telah berada di pangkuannya.

"Nado," aku berbisik, sedikit mendesah, sambil meraih kaus yang dipakainya dan menariknya lepas melalui kepalanya.

Dia tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya agar membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menarik kausku lepas juga.

"Sialan, dadamu semakin berisi seperti yeoja saja," gumamnya sambil meremas masing-masing di tangannya. "Apakah akan ada... ada semacam susu di keduanya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak," aku tertawa. "I'm still namja, Kyu!"

"Well, tapi ini sangat menggoda." Gumamnya sambil mengulum nippleku.

"Oh," aku mengerang dan meraih kepalanya untuk menahannya tetap di sana. Entah bagaimana, dadaku telah tumbuh membesar seperti yeoja, bahkan menjadi lebih sensitif.

Dan setiap hisapannya, membuat 'little minie' menjadi 'excited' dibawah sana.

"Uhu... ada yang excited dibawah sana." Godanya sambil meraba milikku.

"Lepaskan celanamu, baby," kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengulum nippleku.

Aku menengadah dan celanaku pun terlepas dengan bantuan dari Kyuhyun.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk menghisap nippleku, tangannya merayap ke bawah dan menggoda milikku.

"Oh, baby," dia mengerang sambil menggerakkan salah satu tangannya melingkupi milikku. "Kau telah membesar, dan..." salah satu tangannya membelai perutku untuk menenangkan bayi kami yang sepertinya ikut excited dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padaku.

"Tenanglah anakku, Appa akan memberikan Eommamu kenikmatan. Sabar ne, baby..."

Mendengar bagaimana dia memanggil anak kami dengan sayang membuatku kembali ingin menangis. Dia menyayangi anakku, anak kami. Bagaimana mungkin aku meragukan perasaan Kyuhyun?!

Kyuhyun memindahkanku dari pangkuannya untuk membaringkanku di sofa. "Aku ingin merasakanmu, BabyMin."

Aku melihat bagaimana dia mendorong kakiku terpisah dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium puncakku.

"Oh Tuhan Kyuh..." Aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk lebih dekat ke mulutnya. Milikku meluncur masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan mulutnya berulang-ulang, membuat milikku keluar masuk mulutnya.

Ini gila. Ini nikmat! Aku merindukan ini, sungguh!

"Kyuuuhhh... aahhhh... le-bihhh dah, ugh lammmh... hmmm, ungh..."

"Aku suka saat kau menggeliat, Baby..." katanya sambil menyeringai jahat.

Aku menyukainya ketika dia membuatku menggeliat. Mulutnya begitu hangat dan terampil.

Kurasakan sesuatu mencoba masuk ke back hole-ku.

"Agh, Kyunnie... ungh..."

Satu jarinya meluncur masuk, terasa asing namun begitu kurindukan.

Jari kedua dan ketiga menyusul masuk, ketiga jarinya berusaha untuk merenggangkan back holeku.

Disisi lain, dia terus menyiksa ku dengan membelit milikku dengan lidah terampilnya dan menghisap-hisap puncaknya.

Kenikmatan ganda dari pria terseksi dihadapanku.

Pria seksi yang liar ini adalah milikku.

Terkadang ini sulit untuk dipahami, tapi aku bersyukur telah bertemu dengannya lima bulan yang lalu.

Disaat aku akan mencapai klimaksku, tiba-tiba dia menghentikan semuanya dan menarik jarinya keluar.

"Kyuuuuuh..." rengekku padanya. Sangat menyiksa saat berada diujung klimaks dan aku digantung seperti ini.

Sambil menyeringai dia berdiri, mendorong celana jins dan boxernya turun kemudian melepaskan keduanya.

Aku menatap keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Dia begitu indah. Tidak ada yang bisa menampik kesempurnaan dirinya.

Kyuhyun kembali mendekatiku dan mendekapku erat.

Salah satu tangannya mengelus perutku berulang kali.

"Ready or not, I'm in Baby..." Dia mendorong masuk ke dalam diriku dan membuatku mengerang keras. Miliknya yang besar mengisiku, membuatku merasa penuh.

Dan seketika aku pun klimaks.

"Oh, Baby! Bagaimana mungkin kau langsung klimaks disaat aku baru memulainya? Ugh, dan kau sangat ketat..." Kyuhyun tersengal di atasku. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan diri menantiku siap menerimanya.

Aku mengangkat pinggulku. Aku ingin lebih merasakan dirinya. Miliknya terasa lebih besar dari terakhir kali aku merasakannya.

"Ugh, bersabarlah BabyMin... kau sangat ketat..." erangnya parau.

"Ugh... ini... menjadi sensitif..." aku berhasil mengatakan dengan teriakan tercekik, "dan kau begitu besar. Sangat sesak."

"Apakah sakit?" tanyanya sambil menarik miliknya kembali.

Aku meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat. "NO. Aku menginginkanmu Kyuh! Please, hold me. Feel me, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengerang dan menenggelamkan dirinya semakin ke dalam diriku.

"Oh, BabyMin. Aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Ini sangat ketat."

Aku membelai pipi dan rahangnya. "Don't hold back, Kyu. sentuh aku sepuasmu."

Dia bergerak cepat. Tubuhku berguncang-guncang dibawahnya.

Diciuminya perutku dan tak henti membelainya lembut.

Dari dalam perutku terasa sedikit nyeri, mungkin karena bayiku juga tengah bergerak karena merasakan ayahnya begitu dekat dengannya.

Tapi aku tak peduli rasa sakit itu. Aku juga merasa nikmat karena sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Aku sudah semakin dekat dengan klimaksku lagi.

Aku membutuhkan yang lebih dari ini.

Aku mendorongnya tubuhnya dengan semua kekuatan yang aku punya. Miliknya keluar dari dalamku.

Dia berdiri sambil menatapku bingung. Ereksinya berdiri tegak dihadapanku.

Dia juga akan segera klimaks.

Dengan cepat aku ikut berdiri dan membalikkan posisi dengan mendorongnya hingga terduduk di kursi. Aku segera naik ke pangkuannya kemudian menenggelamkan miliknya yang menegang maksimal itu ke dalam diriku dengan keras dan cepat.

"AAGGHHH! KYUHHH..."

Ku naik turunkan tubuhku dengan cepat untuk mengejar klimaksku.

"Pelan-pelan Sungminnie... ingat uri Baby..." Kyuhyun memegang pinggangku, mengambil alih.

Dia menaik turunkan tubuhku seirama dengan dorongannya.

"Kyuuuh... aku akan..." aku akhirnya klimaks. Klimaks terhebat sejak terakhir kali kami melakukannya.

"Ugh.. aku... aku... akan datang, ARRRRGGGGHHHH..." Kyuhyun berteriak kemudian menciumku dengan ganas saat dia mencapai puncaknya.

Aku roboh di pelukannya dan Kyuhyun memelukku erat. Kami duduk terengah-engah dalam keheningan. Rasa nyeri yang kurasakan di perutku hilang seketika.

Namun back holeku masih terus berkedut seolah-olah tubuhku mengalami gempa susulan. Tiap kali itu terjadi Kyuhyun mengerang. Miliknya yang masih berada didalamku kembali membesar maksimal.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil diantara erangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, My baby. Kau sungguh mengejutkanku. Aku bersumpah, apa yang baru saja kita lakukan tadi benar-benar menakjubkan. Kau benar-benar liar, baby. Dan rasakanlah, aku kembali menegang didalammu. Aku sungguh merindukanmu Baby..."

Aku membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan tertawa bersamanya.

"Ku akui aku sedikit lepas kendali, Kyu. bahkan uri baby ikut excited menikmati sentuhan yang dilakukan Appa-nya pada Eommanya."

"Benarkah?" wajahnya benar-benar lucu seperti anak kecil.

"Ne, Appa. Neomu joha." Ujarku menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Jika hal seperti ini terus terjadi, kurasa kau akan kuhamili selama 30 tahun ke depan." Gumamnya sambil menyurukkan wajahnya ke lekukan leherku dan menciumi area sensitifku disana.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan memiliki setidaknya 2 tim sepak bola ditambah 1 tim basket. Sebuah investasi yang menguntungkan, Mr. Cho." Candaku sambil tertawa kecil diantara desahanku.

"Ide yang bagus, Mrs. Cho. Kita bisa membuat rencananya dari sekarang. Semoga uri baby tidak keberatan berbagi tempat dengan saudara barunya."

Aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya yang mustahil.

"Aku sedang hamil Kyu, tidak mungkin akan hamil lagi jika uri baby ini belum lahir."

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, hanya membuat rencana... iseng-iseng berhadiah."

Dibopongnya tubuhku dari sofa menuju tempat tidurnya.

Sepertinya akan ada ronde kedua.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **Far Series : Never Too Far (END).ooO**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 **.**

Aku terduduk disamping Sungmin yang tengah membaca majalah parenting.

Kami tengah berada diruang tunggu rumah sakit bagian kandungan.

Sesekali aku mengelus perut Sungmin dan merasakan adanya sedikit gerakan dari dalam.

Apakah bayi kami telah mulai bergerak?

Sejujurnya aku sangat gugup berada disini. Bersama tunanganku, Sungmin, seorang male pregnant, berada di bagian kandungan bukanlah hal yang pernah ku bayangkan seumur hidupku. Seperti mimpi, aku akan segera menjadi ayah.

Aku akan segera dipanggil Abeoji?! Kyu Abeoji? Atau Kyu Appa?

"Lee Sungmin." Seorang perawat memanggil namanya dan aku refleks melihat kearah berlian di jarinya.

Dalam dua minggu nama belakangnya akan berubah. Aku telah siap untuk itu. Sungmin akan segera menjadi Cho Sungmin. 'Nyonya' Cho.

Saat Sungmin melahirkan nanti, perawat itu akan memanggilnya 'Nyonya' Cho Sungmin.

"Itu kita," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum padaku sebelum berdiri. Aku mengikutinya sambil menggandeng tangannya erat untuk mengurangi kegugupanku.

Dalam hasil USG yang ku lihat beberapa waktu lalu, bayi kami nyaris tidak terlihat seperti bayi pada umumnya. Ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari kacang. Tapi Sungmin berjanji padaku kami akan benar-benar dapat melihat bayi kami.

Bayinya telah terbentuk sempurna serta memiliki tangan dan kaki.

Aku tak dapat membayangkannya berada didalam perut Sungmin saat ini.

Aku tidak melepaskan tangannya saat kami masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Beberapa kali perawat melirik kearahku. Lebih baik dia tidak mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan tersebut karena aku akan masuk. Ini adalah waktuku untuk melihat bayiku.

"Silahkan masuk," kata perawat sambil mundur ke belakang dan membiarkan kami masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kemudian perawat itu memberikan Sungmin semacam baju berbentuk seperti mantel. "Silahkan lepas semua pakaian Anda dan ganti dengan baju ini. Dokter akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh hari ini. Tetapi kita akan memeriksa dengan ultra-sonografi terlebih dahulu."

Perawat itu melirik kearahku. "Apakah tidak masalah jika orang ini ada di sini?"

Orang ini? Apa maksudnya? Diriku?

Sungmin tersenyum sambil melihatku. "Tidak apa-apa. Pria ini adalah ayah bayi ini."

"Aku tunangannya, kami akan segera menikah."

Perawat itu tersenyum lega. "Itu bagus sekali. Sejujurnya, saya sedikit prihatin jika seorang calon ibu yang masih muda sepertimu melakukan semua pemeriksaan ini sendirian tanpa adanya tanggung jawab dari sang ayah."

Perkataan perawat itu sungguh tepat sasaran dan sedikit menusuk hatiku.

Karena kenyataannya, aku memang telah dua kali membiarkan Sungmin melalui hal ini sendirian tanpa diriku.

Sungmin tersipu sambil membelai lenganku lembut, membuatku menjadi tenang dan tak lagi tersinggung dengan perkataan si perawat. Kemudian Sungmin meninggalkanku dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil dengan tirai di depannya.

Setelah perawat pergi meninggalkan ruangan, mungkin untuk mengambil peralatan, aku menghampiri Sungmin ke ruangannya.

"Apa yang dia maksud dengan 'orang ini'?" Tanyaku.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup matanya rapat. "Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Uh, ya. Terutama setelah komentar tadi." Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawaban yang tidak kusukai.

"Siwon mengantarku pada kunjungan terakhirku. Mereka sempat mengira Siwon adalah suamiku, tapi aku telah menjelaskan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang teman. Ada kesalahpahaman disini."

Aku hampir melupakan hal itu.

Siwon mendampinginya saat aku tengah sibuk dengan masalahku sendiri dan meninggalkan Sungminku sendirian. Seharusnya aku memaklumi apa yang terjadi dan berterima kasih pada Siwon karena telah mendampingi Sungmin selama aku tidak ada.

Tetapi mengetahui pria lain bersamanya saat dia membutuhkanku, membuat perasaanku sulit menerima itu.

Aku melihat wajahnya memucat dan aku langsung tersadar. Dia pasti berfikir aku marah.

Aku membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku harusnya ada di sampingmu dari awal. Aku yang melakukan kesalahan. Kau bertindak benar dengan tidak pergi sendirian. Semua demi keamananmu dan uri baby."

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku, Kyu."

"Jangan. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Sudah, lupakan yang telah lalu. Kita akan segera melihat uri baby, kau sebaiknya cepat bersiap BabyMin."

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka kembali dan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke Sungmin. Gara-gara aku, dia belum selesai berganti pakaian.

Perawat menyeringai padaku dan menarik sebuah mesin dengan sebuah layar kecil di atasnya. "Apakah Lee Sungmin-ssi sudah siap?" Seringai geli di wajah perawat itu terlihat lucu.

"Hampir," kataku kemudian melihat ke Sungmin yang bersemu merah.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Bergantilah, seksi. Aku akan keluar."

Sungmin mengangguk malu.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar ganti itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja dan melihat kearah mesin yang dibawa perawat itu.

"Jadi ini cara kita melihat bayi?" tanyaku heran bagaimana mereka melakukan ini.

"Ya. Karena Lee Sungmin-ssi menggunakan asuransi kesehatan maka kami akan menggunakan USG 2D. Asuransi akan mengganti biayanya. Sebenarnya kami memiliki alat USG 4D yang memungkinkan hasil yang lebih memuaskan, tapi sayangnya asuransi Lee Sungmin-ssi tidak meng-cover-nya. Limitnya terbatas, sangat disayangkan."

Aku menatap bergantian antara mesin itu lalu ke perawat.

Sungmin menggunakan asuransi? Dengan limit terbatas? Asuransi macam apa itu?

Aku memiliki banyak uang yang memungkinkannya memiliki banyak asuransi unlimited untuk semua kebutuhannya. Bahkan tanpa asuransi kami tetap bisa hidup dengan semua kekayaanku.

"Aku ingin mesin 4D itu. Berikan yang terbaik pada tunanganku."

Perawat melirik padaku, memperhatikan penampilanku. Dari anting-antingku, ke t-shirt TRAX yang ku pakai hari ini, hingga ke jeans kusam yang kukenakan.

Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan wanita ini.

Seorang pria berpenampilan kumal menginginkan fasilitas VIP? Dia pasti berfikir aku gila.

"Saya... umm..."

Ini benar-benar membuatku emosi. Mengapa mereka selalu menilaiku dari penampilanku?!

"Aku mampu membayar semua prosedur yang ada. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk tunanganku dan bayiku."

Aku membuka dompetku lebar-lebar di depannya dan mengambil salah satu koleksi black cart-ku kemudian menyerahkannya pada perawat itu.

Mata perawat itu membelalak melihat deretan 'koleksiku' di dompet.

Dengan kaku dia mengangguk sambil menerima kartuku lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan sambil menyeret mesin 2D sialan itu.

Aku mendengus kesal.

Rasakan! Beraninya meremehkan Cho Kyuhyun!

"Aku tidak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau menangis melihat pandangan shock perawat itu." Sungmin tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disisiku.

"Calon 'istriku dan anakku harus mendapatkan yang terbaik. Selalu."

"Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan kekayaan 'calon suamiku' ini." Guraunya sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Tentu saja, Mrs. Cho." Sahutku tegas. "Semua milikku adalah milik kalian."

Pintu terbuka kembali dan perawat itu masuk. Dia memperhatikanku seperti mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Dia menyerahkan kartuku. Aku mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya ke dalam dompetku.

"Apa kau anak Cho Jino-ssi? Personel band TRAX?" akhirnya perawat itu bertanya.

Ugh! Satu lagi penggemar Abeojiku. Sepertinya dia penggemar fanatik hingga mengetahui siapa diriku.

"Ya, dia Abeojiku. Sekarang aku ingin melihat bayiku," jawabku tegas.

Perawat itu mengangguk dengan semangat dan kembali melihat kearah Sungmin.

"Mesin 4D ada di ruangan khusus. Apakah Anda merasa nyaman berjalan melalui lorong?"

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?" tanyaku melangkah di depan Sungmin karena aku yakin dia tidak nyaman dengan ini.

Perawat itu membuka lemari dan memberikan selimut. "Silahkan gunakan selimut ini, Lee Sungmin-ssi."

Aku membungkus tubuhnya hingga dia benar-benar tertutup.

Sungmin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Aku mengedipkan mata dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di hidungnya.

Kami kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan mengikuti si perawat menyusuri lorong khusus pegawai dimana terdapat dua perawat pria dan seorang dokter yang tengah berbincang dengan perawat itu.

"Ada apa Sunkyu-ssi?" tanya sang dokter begitu melihat kami.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi akan menggunakan 4D. Kita bisa memulai pemeriksaannya sekarang Dokter."

Dokter itu terlihat tersenyum senang. Dan senyumnya bertambah ramah begitu bertemu tatap dengan Sungmin.

"Silahkan Sungmin-ssi. Kita mulai pemeriksaannya."

Dokter itu melirik kearahku.

"Aku calon suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapku langsung tanpa menunggu pertanyaannya.

Dokter itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

"AH, senang bertemu dengan Anda, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Dokter itu mendahului kami ke sebuah ruangan. Perawat itu membimbing kami untuk menuju ruangan yang dimasuki dokter itu.

Ruangan itu terlihat cukup luas dengan sebuah space di salah satu sisi yang diatasnya terdapat alat seperti infocus (proyektor kecil). Di seberangnya terdapat tempat tidur berukuran cukup luas dibandingkan yang ada diruangan sebelumnya. Disisi tempat tidur terdapat meja yang diduduki dokter itu dengan seperangkat alat yang terlihat rumit.

Jadi ini mesin 4D itu? Seperti operator bioskop saja.

Perawat membimbing Sungmin untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang terlihat empuk itu.

Perawat itu mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur yang berlawanan dengan meja dokter.

Perawat itu membimbing Sungmin untuk membuka kaitan mantelnya, kemudian perawat itu memberikan semacam gel di atas perut Sungmin.

Disisi lain sang dokter sepertinya telah selesai dengan urusannya mempersiapkan alat canggih itu.

Dokter wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar mesin ke arahku dan Sungmin.

"Jadi, apakah Anda dan Lee Sungmin-ssi ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin si bayi?"

"Tentu saja," jawab kami bersamaan dengan antusias. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli apa jenis kelaminnya, dia tetap anakku. Tapi mengetahuinya lebih awal akan sangat menyenangkan.

Kemudian dokter itu menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Dia mengulurkan alat seperti gagang telepon dan mendekatkannya ke perut Sungmin. Dia mulai menggerakan alat itu di atas perut Sungmin dan tiba-tiba sebuah penampakan muncul di space yang tadi kosong itu. Seiring dengan munculnya 'sosok' itu, terdengar suara seperti detak jantung yang menggema diruangan.

Aku dan Sungmin sama-sama kaget. Sungmin menggenggam tanganku erat.

"A..apa itu?" tanyaku kaget sambil menunjuk 'penampakan' itu. Bentuknya seperti gumpalan yang bergerak seperti terayun-ayun.

"Ya itu adalah bayi Anda dan Sungmin-ssi," jawab dokter. "dan ini adalah suara detak jantungnya," lanjutnya.

OH! Itu bayi kami! Anakku dan Sungmin!

"ANAK KITA!" seruku pada Sungmin.

"Ya." Jawab Sungmin pelan.

Kami menatap 'visual' anak kami dengan takjub dan terharu.

"Apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Sungmin menoleh pada dokter.

Apapun itu tak masalah. Aku masih terpana karena bisa melihat buah cinta kami secara 'nyata'. Terpujilah kau penemu mesin 4D!

"Bisa dipastikan anak laki-laki," jawab dokter itu yakin.

Aku mempererat genggamanku pada Sungmin sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Laki-laki Baby."

"Ne, Kyu. jagoan kita." Balasnya pelan.

Kami bertukar tatapan haru.

Aku akan memiliki seorang putra.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak keseluruh dunia.

Aku akan jadi ayah dari seorang putra!

Putra Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin!

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

 **.**

.

 **END**

.

.

Buku ke-2 finish... #BANSAI!

But, I'm really sorry karena update telat dari janji kemaren.

Ada sedikit insiden yang menimpa Hasu sehingga mengakibatkan tertundanya update ini.

Baru bisa menyentuh laptop lagi tadi sore and langsung ngebut ngedit.

Sebagai gantinya Hasu kasih spoiler chap berikutnya dari buku ke 3.

.

.

.

Sorot mata tajam yang sama yang selalu ku lihat setiap dia menatapku melalui cermin di back stage konsernya dulu.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Dia adalah... Abeojimu, Kyu?" Sungmin berbisik lirih di telingaku. Aku tahu, meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi Abeojiku adalah seorang selebritis yang mustahil tidak dikenali olehnya.

Sungmin berpindah dari posisinya yang sebelumnya dibelakangku dan beralih berdiri disisiku sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Yeah, dia... Cho Jino, Abeojiku."

.

.

.

"Abeoji, ini adalah Lee Sungmin, tunanganku. Sungminnie, ini Cho Jino, Abeojiku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada tinggi. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak berniat membuat perkenalan ini.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku jika aku akan segera dipanggil harabeoji." Nada bicara Cho Jino-ssi begitu rendah. Aku tidak bisa menerka bagaimana perasaannya saat ini karena raut wajahnya begitu datar.

Jadi dia adalah Abeoji Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

"Adikmu yang satu itu benar-benar gila! Dia meneror Jay dan keluarga kecilnya! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu Kyu! tikus kecil itu marah karena Jay telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri."

"Taemin?" tanyaku kaget. Aku tak menyangka dia senekat itu.

"Dia pasti begitu shock," Sungmin berkata dengan nada prihatin. Sungmin begitu simpati dan peduli pada Sungmin meskipun kenyataannya Taemin belum juga memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Kau harus menemuinya, Kyunnie. Bantulah dia mengatasi hal ini dan kita lihat apakah kau bisa membantu agar Taemin dan Jay-ssi bisa memiliki hubungan yang baik."

Aku baru akan menyatakan keberatanku namun Abeoji langsung memotong.

"Aku langsung menyukai tunanganmu ini, Kyu. Itu adalah hal yang memang harus kau lakukan. Lagipula kamarmu di apartemenku kosong dan masih sangat nyaman. Ayo ajak Sungmin bersama kita ke Seoul sehingga kau memberiku kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal tunanganmu ini dan tentu kita bisa kembali bersenang-senang bersama. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin akhirnya Jay akan membunuh Taemin."

Sungmin meremas bahuku. "Aku rasa kita harus segera pergi. Taemin membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

Oke, This is it...

Jadwal update sudah diputuskan.

Jadi...

Selanjutnya Too Far akan update setiap hari sabtu malam minggu, untuk skip-nya conditionally, tergantung kontennya. Mungkin seperti usul **"dwi-yomi"** bagian NC-nya akan setengah jalan aja biar ga terlalu vulgar. Atau kalo lagi khilaf ya full nc :P

Untuk jadwal update ff yang lain ada di profil Hasu. Monggo dicheck. ^.^

Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk semua readers yang sudah mendukung ff ini dan ff Hasu yang lain.

Dan terutama untuk reviewers yang selalu menyemangati Hasu dan 'nagih' Hasu kalo lemot updatenya, atau ngoreksi kesalahan2 yg ada di ff biar bisa Hasu perbaiki.

 **Chocoyaa, Danactebh, megakyu, Lee Minry, Kezypark, Joyers, tha, WineKyumin137, Orange girls, Egackh, Sweet gelato, abilhikmah, Prisna, Kyubo, Cho Kyuna, PumpkinEvil137, Lee mingma, Za KyuMin, Taniea458, Zagiya Joy, Karen Kouzuki, ShinYangChoi, Lee Vict, intan purnama453(intan ps), Bal, Cat13, chillo, Michiko Haru, dwi-yomi, shin neul ra, ParkRinhyun-Uchiha, Kiyumin, Kyuminkiss, nik4nik, maiolibel, xcute, anjar, xxx, myFridayyy, gyumin4ever, minami Kz, Cute'MingKyu, MoemoeBaoziHana, meyriza, Princess Pumpkins ELF, Fani, cici fu, kimikyumines, ikakyuminss, anummutia, LoveKyumin, Febina414, Girls in awesome world, nurindaKyumin, saturn99, Guest**

Mianhae untuk yang gak kesebut. Tapi Hasu gak melupakan dukungan kalian kok ^.^

.

Seperti biasa,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	18. Like Father Like Son

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **18**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Jika saja aku tidak bersikeras menemani Sungmin dan datang kemari, aku takkan pernah bertemu dengan dia.

Suasana disekitar kami seketika menjadi hening dan semua mata tertuju pada pada pintu club yang terbuka dibelakangku.

Aku bergegas bergerak mendekati Sungmin, yang masih asik berbicara dengan Siwon dan Kibum tanpa menyadari perubahan suasana yang ada. Dengan protektif ku tempatkan Sungmin dibelakang tubuhku sebelum dia menyadari keberadaan orang itu.

Sorot mata tajam yang sama yang selalu ku lihat setiap dia menatapku melalui cermin di back stage konsernya dulu.

Sorot mata yang sama denganku.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Sebelumnya, kami tetap saling bertukar kabar lewat telepon maupun sesekali aku mengunjunginya ke Seoul jika dia tengah berada di Korea.

Dan sejak kedatangan Sungmin dalam hidupku, kami seolah kehilangan kontak.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Eomma, Taemin dan Sungmin, hingga aku melupakannya.

Dan sepertinya, karena itulah dia datang kemari untuk mencariku.

"Dia adalah... Abeojimu, Kyu?" Sungmin berbisik lirih di telingaku. Aku tahu, meskipun mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi Abeojiku adalah seorang selebritis yang mustahil tidak dikenali olehnya.

Sungmin berpindah dari posisinya yang sebelumnya dibelakangku dan beralih berdiri disisiku sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Yeah, dia... Cho Jino, Abeojiku."

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Tanpa make up dan pakaian ala rocker yang biasa dipakainya saat perform, pria itu terlihat seperti Kyuhyun versi tua.

Aku langsung berpindah posisi, dari yang sebelumnya di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, beralih berdiri disisi Kyuhyun. Ku pererat genggaman tanganku pada Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaan Kyuhyun, apakah dia merasa senang atau tidak dengan pertemuan yang sepertinya tidak disengaja ini. Tapi aku berusaha menunjukkan dukunganku untuknya.

Aku bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu keluar seolah memberi isyarat pada Abeojinya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan diluar club, jauh dari pandangan orang lain.

Cho Jino, bintang Rocker Korea yang terkenal di dunia, menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depan kami untuk meladeni beberapa pengunjung wanita yang langsung heboh ingin berfoto bersamanya. Tidak hanya para wanita itu, salah satu pria yang ku ketahui merupakan karyawan baru restoran club berdiri di dekatnya sambil menyerahkan serbet untuk ditandatangani. Dengan wajah datar namun mengulas senyum tipis, Rocker veteran itu meladeni mereka semua. Sepertinya Abeoji Kyuhyun adalah pria yang ramah dengan para penggemarnya.

Aku melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Dapat kulihat glare mematikan yang berasal dari mata Kyuhyun, isyarat bagi Abeojinya agar menyudahi kehebohan yang sudah diciptakannya itu.

Seolah mengerti dengan isyarat Kyuhyun itu, Cho Jino menyudahi 'fan meeting' dadakannya. Sambil melempar senyum tipis ke seluruh restoran dia pun berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari restoran.

Semua mata di restoran mengikuti langkah pria itu yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

Udara malam yang memang dingin terasa semakin dingin untukku. Itu karena aku berada disisi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah berada dalam mood terburuknya.

Setelah memastikan Abeojinya telah keluar, Kyuhyun merangkulku semakin dekat kearahnya dengan lengannya yang kekar, memberikan sedikit kehangatan untukku.

Kami menoleh bersamaan kearah Siwon dan Kibum, yang sejak tadi setia menjadi penonton drama singkat tanpa dialog antara Kyuhyun dan Cho Jino.

"Kami sebaiknya segera pulang. Udara semakin dingin dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan Sungmin dan uri baby." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum datar. Efek keterkejutan atas kemunculan tiba-tiba Abeojinya masih mempengaruhi mood-nya.

Aku mengelus pipinya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ne, Bummie, Siwon-ah. Kami pulang dulu, ne? Kalian bersenang-senanglah berdua." Aku melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun untuk berpelukan singkat dengan Kibummie.

Saat kami berpelukan, Kibummie berbisik padaku.

"Aku menunggu cerita lengkapnya, Pumpkin."

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan. Ya, jika memang ada cerita, akan ku ceritakan padanya.

"Siwon-ah. Aku titip Kibummie, ne."

Siwon tertawa mendengar pesanku. Sedangkan Kibummie mencubit pipiku gemas.

Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam menungguku selesai dengan ritual berpamitanku.

Sepertinya aku harus bergegas sebelum moodnya semakin buruk.

Aku kembali ke sisinya dan dia kembali merangkulku erat.

Setelah melambai pada mereka, aku mengikuti Kyuhyun yang membimbingku keluar.

.

.

Diluar restoran, kami melihat Cho Jino yang tengah berdiri disamping mobilnya, yang terparkir disamping Range Rover Kyuhyun, entah kebetulan atau disengaja, aku tidak tahu.

Cho Jino memandang lekat kearah kami berdua yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Saat kami telah berada di hadapannya, dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke perutku yang mulai terlihat besar.

Secara refleks aku mengelus perutku yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Apakah bayiku juga bisa merasakan bahwa yang ada dihadapannya adalah harabeojinya.

"Abeoji, ini adalah Lee Sungmin, tunanganku. Sungminnie, ini Cho Jino, Abeojiku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada tinggi. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak berniat membuat perkenalan ini.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku jika aku akan segera dipanggil harabeoji." Nada bicara Cho Jino-ssi begitu rendah. Aku tidak bisa menerka bagaimana perasaannya saat ini karena raut wajahnya begitu datar.

"Aku sangat sibuk," hanya itu jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Itu terdengar aneh. Kyuhyun seperti enggan berbicara dengan Abeojinya.

Atau...

Apa mungkin... dia merasa malu untuk memberitahu Abeojinya? Karena aku seorang pria?

Perutku semakin terasa nyeri entah karena pergerakan bayiku di dalam atau karena kemungkinan hal itu benar. Bae Sooji sangat membenciku dan menyebutku menjijikan. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Cho Jino berfikiran sama bukan?

Tanpa sadar tubuhku menegang kaku dan tanganku meremas lengannya pelan.

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan menatapku lekat.

"Ada apa, Baby? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Di tatapnya seluruh tubuhku untuk memeriksa keadaanku.

Aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini di hadapan Cho Jino. Mereka sepertinya memiliki masalah tersendiri jadi aku tidak ingin menambah masalah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya lelah." Ujarku pelan.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh pada Abeojinya.

"Sungmin ingin pulang. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan dirumahku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Abeojinya, Kyuhyun membimbingku ke mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu penumpang depan.

Oh tidak, Kyuhyun kembali memperlakukanku seperti wanita rapuh yang lemah.

Ini yang aku tidak suka darinya.

Aku bukan wanita. Dan aku tidak rapuh maupun lemah.

"Kyu..." rengekku.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhku seperti menggendong balita lalu mendudukanku di bangku penumpang.

"Kyu..."

"Sstt. Kita bicara dirumah nanti." Kyuhyun memotong perkataanku.

Setelah memasangkan seatbeltku, dia menutup pintu dan berjalan memutar ke arah kemudi.

Aku memasang wajah kesalku sambil mengikuti dirinya yang dalam diam duduk di kursinya dan memasang seatbeltnya.

Aku masih betah memasang wajah kesalku dan memalingkan wajahku ke luar.

Disamping mobil Kyuhyun dapat ku lihat Cho Jino yang masuk ke mobilnya. Sepertinya Abeoji Kyuhyun akan mengikuti kami ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobil dalam kecepatan sedang.

Aku semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun seolah mengabaikan diriku.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba meraih tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya lembut dipangkuannya.

"Kau marah Baby?" ujarnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke arahku.

"Tidak." Jawabku datar, sedikit merajuk.

"Aku tahu kau marah, Baby. Wae?"

Wae? Dia bertanya, 'Wae?'

Cho Kyuhyun memang pria paling tidak peka di dunia!

Aku meliriknya dengan kesal dan sedikit raut sedih.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu Abeojimu mengenai... uri baby? Apa kau malu karena aku... pria?"

Kyuhyun langsung menepikan mobil beberapa meter sebelum tikungan menuju rumahnya.

Setelah menarik rem tangan, dia mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Jadi, karena itu kau marah?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memasang wajah sedih andalanku. Aku membutuhkan penjelasan darinya, sekarang.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"BabyMin... nae sarang. Ada alasan mengapa aku melakukannya Baby." Ujarnya lembut sambil menatapku sungguh-sungguh. "Dan itu sama sekali bukan karena aku malu akan dirimu. Jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu, arra? Kita bahkan akan segera menikah."

Aku menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Lalu? Apa alasannya, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau sudah berjanji tidak ada lagi rahasia dan kita akan saling percaya. Kau ingat dengan janjimu kan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku berencana untuk memberitahukan Abeojiku seminggu sebelum pernikahan kita. Karena jika dia tahu mengenai dirimu dan uri baby... dia akan sangat excited dan berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu lalu mengganggumu. Abeojiku itu agak sedikit aneh dan... ajaib. Apalagi jika dia tahu uri baby adalah laki-laki. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa takut dan terganggu dengan Abeojiku, baby..."

Pandanganku melembut melihat wajah lemas bercampur cemas miliknya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirku lembut.

"Mianhae karena membuatmu kecewa Baby. Tapi jangan pernah meragukan aku. Aku tulus mencintaimu dan uri Baby."

"Ne, Kyu. Mianhae karena meragukanmu. Aku percaya padamu, always."

Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibirku beberapa kali sesekali melumatnya lembut, hingga suara klakson dari belakang menginterupsi kami.

Aku mendorong Kyuhyun pelan.

"Abeojimu... dia pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti." Ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku karena malu.

Kami masih berada di pinggir jalan dan Abeojinya berada di mobilnya yang tepat berada di belakang mobil Kyuhyun. Abeojinya pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang kami lakukan sehingga harus berhenti di pinggir jalan padahal rumah Kyuhyun sudah dekat. Semoga beliau tidak berfikiran macam-macam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal sambil kembali ke posisinya.

"Orang tua itu!" geramnya. "Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang diinginkannya dengan datang kemari. Semoga saja Eommaku belum mengetahui kedatangannya itu. Aku tidak ingin Eommaku kembali membuat masalah setelah usahanya untuk memboikot pernikahan kita gagal."

Kyuhyun melepas rem tangan dan kembali mengendarai mobil ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat dari ujung jalan tempat kami berhenti ini.

Aku menoleh dengan raut kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? dia itu Eommamu." Omelku.

"Tapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Taemin sudah mulai melunak sehingga dia kehilangan sekutu untuk mengganggumu. Kapan dia akan berhenti untuk mengganggu hidup kita?!" gerutunya.

"Sudahlah Kyu." tegurku. "Ehm, tapi Kyu... menurutmu... apa alasan Abeojimu datang kemari ya?"

Kyuhyun mengarahkan mobil memasuki halaman rumah dan langsung memarkirnya di depan garasi. Sementara Cho Jino memarkirkan mobilnya di sudut halaman.

"Aku sebenarnya berharap dia kemari karena ingin menemui calon 'menantunya' yang cantik ini." Dia mengedipkan matanya.

"Jangan bercanda." Seruku sambil mencubit lengannya.

"Aww. Baby." Dia bergaya seolah cubitanku menyakitkan.

"Aku serius Kyu!"

"Aku juga serius." Balasnya. "Aku belum memberitahukan dirinya mengenai dirimu makanya dia terlihat terkejut tadi. Jadi mungkin... dia ingin membicarakan mengenai Taemin."

Taemin?

Aku belum pernah bertemu lagi dengannya semenjak pertemuan kami 2 minggu yang lalu saat aku menjenguknya kerumah sakit. Akhirnya setelah memaksa Kyuhyun, dia mengijinkanku untuk menjenguk Taemin dengan syarat aku takkan meladeni maupun mengambil hati kalimat kasar apapun yang mungkin keluar dari mulut Taemin. Dan aku setuju.

Tapi kenyataannya ternyata berbeda karena saat itu kami memang tak berbicara banyak.

Aku hanya menanyakan kabar Taemin, yang dijawabnya dengan singkat. Lalu Taemin menanyakan mengenai kehamilanku, yang kujawab dengan menceritakan USG yang ku lakukan dan juga jenis kelamin bayiku.

Taemin mengatakan dia masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki keponakan dan dia bingung akan di panggil apa oleh anakku kelak. Dia tidak ingin dipanggil bibi karena dia bukan wanita, tapi dia juga tidak ingin dipanggil Samchon karena dia masih muda dan belum terlihat seperti ahjushi.

Kemudian dia berjanji akan datang ke pernikahanku dan Kyuhyun di Perancis nanti.

Kami sama sekali tidak mengangkat pembicaraan mengenai kenyataan bahwa kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan kebenaran mengenai Jay TRAX sebagai Ayah kandungnya.

Aku dan Kyuhyun memang sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal itu, dan untunglah Taemin juga tidak membahasnya.

Pertemuan tidak berjalan lama karena Taemin mengatakan Eommanya akan datang, jadi sebaiknya aku dan Kyuhyun segera pergi sebelum terjadi pertengkaran yang tidak diharapkan.

Sejak saat itu, baik aku maupun Kyuhyun belum kembali bertemu dengan Taemin.

"Apa menurutmu... Taemin pergi menemui Jay-ssi, ayah kandungnya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Malam itu, saat dia mendengar percakapanku dengan Abeojimu, dia hanya menanyakan kebenaran mengenai Jay sebagai ayahnya kemudian dia meminta maaf atas keegoisannya padaku dan Abeojimu. Dia juga mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf. Setelah itu, dia tidak lagi membicarakan mengenai pembicaraan malam itu maupun mengenai Abeojinya. Kami jarang bertemu."

Pintu disampingku terbuka dan muncullah sosok Cho Jino dihadapanku, lengkap dengan smirk yang sangat identik dengan milik Kyuhyun.

Mereka memang ayah dan anak.

"Biarkan dia keluar, my boy. Ini waktunya aku bertemu calon menantuku dan cucuku."

Cho Jino mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku turun.

Setelah melirik Kyuhyun sejenak aku memutuskan untuk menghargai keramahan yang ditawarkan Abeojinya. Mungkin Cho Jino memang ramah dan 'ajaib' seperti kata Kyuhyun.

Aku pun keluar dari mobil dengan bantuan Cho Jino yang membimbingku dengan sangat hati-hati. Like father like son.

Kyuhyun menyusulku keluar dari mobil dan bergegas kesisiku.

Dia langsung menarikku pelan dari sisi Cho Jino dan merangkulku posesif.

Aku dan Cho Jino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap posesif Kyuhyun.

"Posesif sekali." Ledek Cho Jino.

"Kyu,"

"Sebaiknya kita ke dalam. Disini dingin." Kyuhyun membimbingku ke dalam rumah.

Cho Jino mengikuti kami di belakang.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Begitu tiba di dalam rumah, Abeoji langsung berjalan ke ruang keluarga kemudian mejatuhkan tubuhnya disana. Aku melihatnya merogoh kantung bajunya.

Oh,shit! Dia akan merokok.

Aku melepas rangkulanku pada Sungmin dan bergegas menghampirinya sambil menggeram.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan merokok, Cho Jino-ssi. Sungmin sedang hamil dan aku tak ingin bayiku terlahir cacat karenamu."

Jino melirik heran kearahku.

"Kau berlebihan, boy. Eommamu dulu bahkan menghabiskan dua pack rokok setiap harinya saat mengandungmu dulu."

"Itu Eomma. Tapi Sungmin-ku berbeda. Aku bersyukur aku terlahir sempurna. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada anakku karena rokokmu itu, aku takkan melepaskanmu, Cho Jino-ssi." Ancamku.

"Ok, ok. I got it. Aku juga tidak ingin cucu pertamaku bermasalah." Abeoji mengangkat tangannya menyerah.

Tepat di saat itu, Sungmin datang dari arah pantry dengan membawa nampan berisi 2 botol soju dan serta beberapa kaleng bir.

Aku langsung menghampirinya dan mengambil alih nampan darinya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, baby." Ujarku sambil mencium pelipisnya.

"Jangan berlebihan Kyu, aku baik-baik saja, ok? Lagipula kita memiliki tamu dan aku ingin menyambut Abeojimu dengan baik."

"Oh boys! Jika aku tidak diijinkan merokok setidaknya cepat berikan aku soju atau bir!" seru Abeoji dengan nada kesal. "Dan berhenti melakukan lovey dovey di depanku, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tahu itu sangat tidak cocok dengan imagemu. Dan jangan mencoba menyindir pria tua kesepian ini atau kau akan menyesal!"

Damn! Orang tua sialan!

Aku mempercepat langkahku kearahnya dan menaruh nampan dengan kasar di meja di hadapannya.

Di belakangku Sungmin tertawa kecil, entah karena perkataan Abeoji atau karena tingkahku ini.

"Nah, ini baru bagus." Seru Abeoji senang sambil mengambil sebotol soju dan langsung meminumnya dari botol.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang tepat dihadapannya dan menarik Sungmin kepangkuanku.

Sungmin menggeliat berontak dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk di sampingku.

Abeoji hanya berdecak memperhatikan kami.

Aku mengambil sekaleng bir dan meminumnya seteguk tanpa melepas pandangan tajamku dari Abeoji. Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahuku sambil menatap Abeojiku penasaran.

"So, apa alasanmu datang ke Jeju? Jangan katakan kau merindukanku karena... bullshit! Aku bukan anak 5 tahun yang harus dikunjungi setiap hari. Katakan yang sejujurnya."

Sungmin mengelus lenganku, menenangkanku. Sebelah tangannya mengelus perutnya perlahan. Oh, aku lupa untuk tidak berkata kasar di depan Sungmin, tidak baik untuk psikologi anakku, itu kata Kim Heechul dan Lee Minho.

"Kyu..." bisik Sungmin.

"Mian Baby," bisikku sambil mengecup pipinya. Sebelah tanganku mengelus perutnya untuk meminta maaf pada bayiku.

Abeoji berdecak kesal sambil menenggak soju hingga tinggal seperempat botol.

"Adikmu yang satu itu benar-benar gila! Dia meneror Jay dan keluarga kecilnya! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu Kyu! tikus kecil itu marah karena Jay telah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri."

"Taemin?" tanyaku kaget. Aku tak menyangka dia senekat itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Masalahnya adalah bukan apa yang telah dilakukannya." Abeoji menenggak habis sojunya kemudian menaruhnya dengan keras di meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi. "Dia telah dibesarkan dengan cara yang salah oleh Bae Sooji, wanita itu terlalu memanjakan adikmu itu hingga dia bersikap melewati batasannya."

Abeoji mengambil botol soju kedua kemudian menenggaknya hingga ¾ botol.

"Apa maksudmu Abeoji?"

Apa jangan-jangan Taemin...

"Asal kau tahu saja, TRAX baru saja menyelesaikan tur dunia dan kami begitu kelelahan. Kami membutuhkan waktu untuk beristirahat dan masing-masing anggota ingin melakukan rutinitas pribadi kami tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapapun. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Lee Taemin, dia mendatangi base camp kami di Gangnam dan membuat kekacauan disana. Dia mencecar Jay dengan berbagai makian dan menuntutnya untuk bertanggung jawab. Dia mengamuk dan membuat keributan di apartemenku, yang mana Jay juga menginap disana. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan kami saat itu? Kami tidak bisa mendapatkan kedamaian karena adikmu yang sialan itu. Jay juga tidak dapat berbuat apapun karena dia juga tidak menyangka akan kemunculan Taemin. Bae Sooji telah melepaskan Jay dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah biologis Taemin karena dia menginginkan Lee Minho, dan setahuku Taemin juga tidak mengetahui mengenai Jay. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi dan sekarang tiba-tiba Taemin datang dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban. What the heck? Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Eommamu itu hah?"

Abeoji kembali menenggak Sojunya dengan kesal. Itulah pelariannya jika tidak bisa menyentuh rokoknya.

Dengan khawatir aku menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

Aku mengerti, dia pasti tidak merasa nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini karena menyangkut status Abeojinya.

Sejujurnya aku juga tidak percaya Taemin akan melakukan hal senekat itu.

Taemin mendatangi Jay ke Seoul?

Jay Ahjushi pasti merasa tidak nyaman dan bingung. Apalagi dia telah menikah dan memiliki anak.

Situasi ini mengingatkanku pada apa yang telah terjadi dahulu antara aku, Lee Minho, Taemin dan Sungmin.

Bedanya, dahulu akulah yang telah membuat masalah dalam keluarga Lee Minho dan menyebabkan Sungmin harus kehilangan Abeojinya serta kebahagiaannya. Dan seakan belum cukup, aku membiarkan Taemin terus menerus melampiaskan dendam tak beralasannya pada Sungmin dan menyakiti Sungmin. Aku dulu terlalu buta pada kasih sayangku terhadap Taemin hingga menghancurkan keluarga orang lain.

Dan untuk kali ini... apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku tidak ingin ada 'Sungmin' lain yang akan menjadi korban Taemin.

Tapi, aku juga kasihan dengannya. Dia berhak mendapatkan pengakuan juga.

"Jadi... apa dia tinggal dia apartemenmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Apa Taetae akan berbuat sampai sejauh itu?

Abeoji menaikkan alisnya kesal. "Kau fikir aku sudah gila? Tentu saja tidak ku ijinkan. Setelah kami jelaskan bahwa Jay sudah menikah dan memiliki anak serta mengenai kesepakatan yang telah kami buat dengan Bae Sooji dulu mengenai identitas Taemin, adikmu itu mengamuk dan membuat kacau apartemenku. Aku langsung menghubungi Bae Sooji dan memintanya menjemput Taemin. Oh, kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Eommamu saat dia datang ke apartemenku?" Abeoji menenggak habis sojunya dengan ganas.

"Dia membenarkan tindakan Taemin dan menuntut Jay untuk mengakui Taemin dalam kartu keluarganya. Wanita itu benar-benar sudah gila. Setelah menghancurkan keluarga Lee Minho yang tidak bersalah sedikitpun, kini dia berniat menghancurkan keluarga Jay. Eommamu itu sungguh sudah tidak waras. Dia sama sekali tidak layak menyebut dirinya sebagai Eomma. Aku tahu yang diinginkannya hanyalah status dan harta. Dia memerasku dengan mengatasnamakan dirimu, kemudian menjadikan Lee Minho sebagai korbannya. Dan sekarang, dia mengusik kehidupan damai Jay. Apa belum cukup semua yang telah didapatkannya itu?"

Abeoji menatap Sungmin prihatin.

"Aku sebenarnya telah mengetahui sedikit cerita mengenai dirimu dari versi Bae Sooji saat dia menjemput Taemin. Dan sejujurnya aku tidak sedikitpun percaya dengan perkataan wanita gila itu karena aku sangat mengenal Eommamu, Go Hyesun. Dia wanita yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun."

Pandangan Abeoji melembut.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak perduli apakah kau pria atau wanita. Tapi yang jelas, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik. Saat pertama kali melihatmu di club tadi, aku sempat berfikir melihat Hyesun disamping Kyuhyun. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin karena dia sudah tiada, aku juga sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantumu. Yang jelas, kau memang mirip dengannya. Aku bisa merasakan aura kehangatan Hyesun dari tatapan matamu maupun caramu memperlakukan Kyuhyun. Kalian sangat serasi."

Aku sungguh terkejut Abeojiku bisa berkata sehangat itu.

Abeoji memang aneh dan sedikit ajaib, tapi... ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Semoga saja ini pertanda baik.

"Kembali ke masalah Taemin. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu Kyu. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi pada adik dan Eommamu itu. Dia terus menerus mengganggu kami. Aku kasihan dengan Jay tapi aku juga kasihan dengan adikmu itu. Aggghhh! Aku menjadi sentimentil begini."

Sepertinya Abeoji mulai mabuk. Kata-katanya menjadi semakin aneh.

"Dia pasti begitu shock," Sungmin berkata dengan nada prihatin. Sungmin begitu simpati dan peduli pada Taemin meskipun kenyataannya Taemin belum juga memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Kau harus menemuinya, Kyunnie. Bantulah dia mengatasi hal ini dan kita lihat apakah kau bisa membantu agar Taemin dan Jay-ssi bisa memiliki hubungan yang baik."

Aku baru akan menyatakan keberatanku namun Abeoji langsung memotong.

"Aku langsung menyukai tunanganmu ini, Kyu. Itu adalah hal yang memang harus kau lakukan. Lagipula kamarmu di apartemenku kosong dan masih sangat nyaman. Ayo ajak Sungmin bersama kita ke Seoul sehingga kau memberiku kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal tunanganmu ini dan tentu kita bisa kembali bersenang-senang bersama. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin akhirnya Jay akan membunuh Taemin."

Sungmin meremas bahuku. "Aku rasa kita harus segera pergi. Taemin membutuhkanmu."

"Mengapa kau begitu peduli dengan Taemin, Baby? Dia sudah sering menyakitimu bukan?"

"Karena aku mengerti perasaannya. Dia memang telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi itu karena Taemin tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Sekarang posisinya kembali sama seperti dulu. Tapi, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk merubahnya, Kyu. kita masih bisa memperbaikinya sebelum semua terlambat. Taemin berhak bahagia, tapi tidak dengan membuat orang lain menderita. Aku yakin kita akan menemukan jalan keluar."

"Oke! tunanganmu ini memang bisa diandalkan Kyu. jadi, masalah Taemin selesai. Kau akan membantuku." Abeoji melonjak senang di sofanya dan tertawa puas.

Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas menyerah. Yah, semoga ada yang bisa ku lakukan.

"Dan sekarang, kita bicarakan hal yang lainnya." Abeoji menegakkan duduknya sambil menatap kami dengan antusias.

Uh, apa yang dia inginkan sekarang?

"Kapan 'little cho' akan lahir? Boy or girl? Kapan pernikahan kalian? Apa kalian sudah menentukan waktu pastinya. Jika kalian butuh bantuan terkait legalitas, aku akan dengan senang hati mengurusnya. Ah, sebaiknya dalam waktu dekat ini saja sebelum cucuku itu lahir. Kebetulan aku baru akan kembali melakukan tur bulan depan, jadi satu bulan ini aku free. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba!" Rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan Abeoji sukses membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas di sampingku.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengetahui juga keajaiban Abeojiku ini. Luarnya memang seram, tapi dalamnya... Cho Jino jika sebagai Abeojiku ini 1000% lebih aneh daripada diriku.

"Abeoji, kau bertanya atau sedang menginterogasi kami sebenarnya?" sindirku.

"Abeojimu sangat lucu Kyu." ujar Sungmin diantara tawanya.

Sungmin berusaha meredakan tawanya, kemudian memberikan senyuman manis 100 watt nya pada Abeoji.

Andwae! Senyum itu hanya milikku!

"Cho Jino-ssi,"

"Abeonim, kau boleh memanggilku Abeonim karena kau akan segera menjadi menantuku, Sungminnie."

See, Abeoji bahkan memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan sayang. Memang tidak sulit mendapatkan restu dari Abeojiku, dan pada dasarnya aku yakin Sungmin pasti bisa mengambil hati Abeoji.

"Ne, Abeonim. Sebelumnya maafkan saya karena tidak melakukan perkenalan dengan cara yang lebih sopan. Jadi saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu." Sungmin menggeser duduknya sedikit depan, menjauh dari pelukanku.

Aku menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali ke pelukanku, namun Sungmin justru memberontak.

"Biarkan aku melakukan perkenalan dengan cara yang sopan, Kyu!" protes Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Abeoji sambil mengumbar senyum manisnya, yang membuatku ingin mengurungnya di kamarku dan melakukan yang 'iya-iya' sepanjang malam.

"Perkenalkan, Lee Sungmin imnida. Abeoji saya adalah Lee Minho dan Eomma saya adalah Go Hye Sun. Saya anak sulung dari dua bersaudara. Saudara kembar saya, Lee Sungjin, meninggal saat usia kami 14 tahun. Usia saya saat ini hampir 20 tahun. Usia kandungan saya akan memasuki minggu keenam. Mengenai pernikahan..." Sungmin menjeda perkataannya sambil menoleh padaku. "Kyuhyun mengatakan ingin menikah dalam dua minggu mendatang, namun saya tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Kyuhyun. Apalagi, sekarang ada masalah keluarga yang lebih penting dibandingkan pernikahan kami, jadi..."

Aku langsung menyelanya. "NO, Baby! Big NO! Aku ingin segera resmi menjadi suamimu dan memberikan nama belakangku untuk kau dan anakku secara resmi. I can't wait any longer!"

Sungmin langsung memasang wajah memelasnya yang manis, wajah yang paling kubenci karena sanggup meruntuhkan egoku.

"Kyu... aku tak mungkin bisa menikmati kebahagiaan dalam pernikahan kita disaat keluargamu tengah mengalami masalah. Karena... keluargamu akan menjadi keluargaku juga, bukan? Aku ingin kita menyelesaikan semuanya dengan pasti dan tuntas. Lalu setelah itu, kita akan menikah dan aku akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

Aku baru akan kembali berargumen, namun Sungmin kembali berbicara.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk berhenti bekerja demi bayi kita. Kau juga telah membantu memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Abeojiku. Kini giliranku membantumu menyelesaikan masalah keluargamu. Aku ingin kau bisa hidup tenang dengan melihat Taemin bahagia, Eommamu bahagia, Abeonim juga bahagia. Dan yang terpenting... aku ingin membuatmu benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupan pernikahan kita tanpa memikirkan masalah apapun lagi, Kyu."

Kesungguhan dimatanya menunjukkan bahwa aku tak akan pernah bisa memenangkan perdebatan ini.

Baiklah, hanya untuk 2 minggu aku menundanya. Dalam dua minggu ini, masalah sialan itu harus segera selesai.

Aku ingin segera menikahi Sungmin dan memperkenalkan Sungmin dan bayi kami ke seluruh dunia sebagai bagian dari Cho Family.

"Arraseo, BabyMin... yang terpenting kau puas dan bahagia." Aku menyerah.

Sungmin memberikan hadiah berupa ciuman sekilas dan sedikit lumatan.

Umm, tidak buruk juga mengalah.

"Ok, jadi kita sepakat?"

Abeoji yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengarkan perdebatan kami akhirnya berkata.

"Ne, Abeonim. Setelah Chuseok ini, kami akan pergi ke Seoul dan menyelesaikan masalah anak manja itu." Jelasku padanya. "Setelah masalah itu selesai, aku akan memboyong Sungmin ke Perancis dan menikahinya disana sebelum bayi kami lahir."

Sungmin kembali menghadiahkanku kecupan manis dipipi.

Ugh! Sungminnie-ku benar-benar royal memberikan ciuman belakangan ini. Aku bersyukur karena menghamilinya membuatnya lebih agresif dan manja. Aku suka semua sikapnya ini.

Abeoji menarik napas lega sambil menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Kalau memang itu rencana kalian... aku juga akan menetap disini dan kembali ke Seoul bersama kalian saja setelah chuseok nanti. Aku ingin melepas rindu dengan putra tunggalku serta mengenal lebih dalam calon menantuku ini."

Abeoji kembali merilekskan tubuhnya disofa setelah mengambil satu kaleng bir, kemudian menenggaknya dengan elegan.

Oh, no! Pengganggu!

"Dengan senang hati, Abeonim. Saya juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum cerah.

Oh, Darl... dia adalah pengganggu. Abeojiku akan mengganggu waktu intim kita!

Kita takkan bisa lagi bercinta di ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, pantry, dapur, maupun teras belakang dengan bebas lagi. Dia pasti akan mengganggu kita!

Oh GOD! Save me!

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Membicarakan tentang Chuseok... mengingatkanku akan Eomma. Ini akan menjadi chuseok pertamaku tanpa dirinya.

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak.

Oh tidak. Sepertinya aku akan menangis sekarang.

Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak ingin merusak suasana. Aku harus menyingkir.

"Abeonim, mianhamnida. Saya ingin ke kamar sebentar." Aku berpamitan sambil mengumbar senyum.

"Ada apa, Baby?" Kyuhyun menghentikanku saat akan bangkit dari sofa.

"Aku harus mandi Kyu, badanku terasa lengket dan gerah. Kau disini saja dan temani Abeonim, ne?" Aku berusaha menenangkannya sambil tetap tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku melangkah pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar Kyuhyun dilantai 3.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun aku langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi sambil melepaskan pakaianku.

Dan meledaklah tangisan yang sedari tadi kutahan dibawah guyuran air dari shower yang kunyalakan untuk meredam tangisanku.

Semua kenangan chuseok tahun lalu melintas bagai kilasan film dihadapanku.

Saat itu, aku dan Eomma serta Joongki Ahjushi, kami bertiga merayakan chuseok bersama di rumahku. Kondisi Eomma yang sudah sangat lemah tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menyambut chuseok.

Dibawah arahannya, aku dan Joongki Ahjushi menyiapkan hidangan terbaik untuk kemudian kami nikmati bersama.

Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya kami bertiga.

Dan malamnya, setelah Joongki Ahjushi pulang ke rumahnya, aku dan Eomma menangis sambil berpelukan. Kami menangis karena kami tahu itu mungkin akan menjadi chuseok terakhir yang kami lalui bersama. Kami tidak ingin menutup mata dengan kondisi Eomma yang semakin melemah.

Saat itu, aku yang paling lama menangis hingga tertidur di pelukan Eomma.

Chuseok tahun ini... akan terasa berbeda tanpa kehadiran Eomma dan Joongki Ahjushi.

Aku akan melaluinya bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan uri baby, serta Jino Abeonim.

Aku hanya bisa berharap Eomma melihat kami dengan senyum bahagia dari sana.

Aku akan berusaha bahagia agar Eomma bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan membuatku bahagia, ya... aku harus yakin.

Kurasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

Kyuhyun.

Aku sangat mengenal kehangatan dari pelukan lengannya yang kekar itu.

Ku lemaskan tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Dia telah telanjang, entah kapan dia melepas pakaiannya. Aku tak mendengar langkah kakinya karena semua suara teredam oleh suara shower.

"Kau menangis Baby? Wae?" bisiknya ditelingaku. Dihujaninya tengkuk dan leherku dengan kecupannya yang perlahan menghapus kesedihanku.

Apa dia telah melihatku menangis sejak tadi? Apa dia mengikutiku?

"Tubuhmu bergetar Baby. Apa aku melukai perasaanmu? Apa perkataan Abeoji tadi melukaimu?" Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan membalik tubuhku menghadapnya.

Aku tak mampu mengelak keinginannya yang ingin menatapku lekat.

Dia pasti melihat mataku yang memerah, mungkin bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis tadi.

Ku tatap dia sambil berusaha tersenyum walau lemah.

"Tell me, Baby. Please..." pintanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Alih-alih menjawab, aku memilih menghamburkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

Ku lesakkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang dan hangat. Lenganku melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Kubiarkan tubuh kami yang telah sama-sama basah kuyup menyatu dalam pelukan erat. Bahkan tubuhku telah bergetar karena terlalu lama berdiri dibawah guyuran air shower.

Aku mungkin telah kehilangan semua yang kusayangi yaitu Eomma dan Sungjin.

Tapi, sebagai gantinya, Tuhan telah memberikan Kyuhyun dan bayi dalam kandunganku. Hubunganku dan Abeoji juga semakin membaik sejak malam dimana Abeoji menceritakan semuanya. Dan dibawah sana, Jino Abeonim, Abeoji Kyuhyun, secara tidak langsung telah memberikan restunya untuk hubungan kami.

Aku seharusnya bersyukur. Ya, Tuhan memang Maha Adil.

"BabyMin? Sungminnie?" tegur Kyuhyun karena aku hanya diam dalam pelukannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku... ini adalah chuseok pertamaku tanpa Eomma." Jawabku singkat. Tanpa ku jelaskan Kyuhyun tentu mengerti perasaan yang kurasakan ini.

Seperti dugaanku, Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai kepalaku lembut.

"I'm sorry, BabyMin." Bisiknya. "Harusnya aku menyadarinya. Pembicaraan tadi pasti telah membuatmu sedih."

Aku menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

"Ani, Kyu. Sejujurnya aku justru merasa senang. Abeonim, dia juga mengenal Eommaku, dan aku senang bisa mendengar cerita mengenai Eommaku dari sisi Abeonim. Itu membuatku... merasa bangga."

"Tentu saja Baby. Eommamu itu adalah wanita paling baik yang pernah ku kenal seumur hidupku. Aku juga merasa bangga karena masa kecilku pernah ku lalui bersama Eommamu. Seandainya saja... beliau melihat kita bersama... dia pasti akan bahagia dan bangga. Kau telah menjelma menjadi sesempurna dirinya. Kau juga akan segera menjadi Eomma sama sepertinya. Tapi... aku yakin... beliau telah menyaksikan kita dari surga. Beliau pasti bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang."

Aku merenggangkan pelukanku dan menatapnya dalam.

Entah mengapa, mendapati tubuh kami yang melekat erat dan basah kuyup, ditambah efek rasa haru atas perkataannya tadi, mendadak timbul keinginan untuk bercinta dengannya disini, saat ini.

Ini pasti efek hormon kehamilan.

"Semoga saja benar, Kyu. Eomma juga pasti bangga karena kau juga telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Cho Kyuhyun, tunanganku, ayah dari bayiku."

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan tajamnya yang membara, melemahkan seluruh syaraf tubuhku, tubuhku semakin memanas karena tatapannya itu. Untunglah Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku, jika tidak mungkin aku akan merosot jatuh karena lemas.

"Baby... kau sudah terlalu lama di sini. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi atau kau akan sakit." Bisiknya serak tanpa mengurangi kadar tatapannya.

"Maukah kau memandikanku, Kyu?"

Aku tak yakin bagaimana Kyuhyun menanggapi tawaranku ini.

Kyuhyun menatapku dalam untuk melihat kesungguhanku.

Kemudian tanpa kata, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak ke rak dinding dekat shower yang berisi deretan peralatan mandi. Setelah mengambil puff dan sebotol body wash, Kyuhyun kembali menghampiriku.

Dia menarik tubuhku sedikit menjauhi shower kemudian mematikan keran shower.

"Berbaliklah. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu terlebih dulu, Baby." Perintahnya yang langsung kuturuti. Tubuhku pasrah sementara jantungku berdebar menanti tindakannya selanjutnya.

Kemudian kurasakan permukaan puff yang sedikit kasar membelai lembut punggungku, wangi body wash beraroma citrus memenuhi kamar mandi seiring dengan belaian puff itu ke seluruh bagian belakang tubuhku, tak terkecuali butt seksiku.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas memegangi tubuhku dan mengarahkannya sesuka hatinya. Setelah selesai dengan bagian belakang, Kyuhyun membalik tubuhku dan beralih menggosok dada serta perutku.

Meskipun tubuh kami berdekatan dan aura seksual menguar diantara kami, namun tak ada sedikitpun tindakan seduktif yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padaku.

Alih-alih mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk merangsang tubuhku, Kyuhyun justru memilih berkonsentrasi dengan misinya untuk memastikan tubuhku bersih.

Usaha yang sejujurnya patut ku apresiasi mengingat biasanya Kyuhyun sangat sulit mengendalikan dirinya disaat kami dalam keadaan intim seperti ini.

Dan perlahan, tubuhku yang awalnya tegang karena pengaruh hormon menjadi rileks.

Baiklah, sesi ini mungkin hanya akan menjadi 'mari memandikan Sungmin hingga bersih' bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah ini, aku akan mengubahnya menjadi 'apresiasi dari Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tersayang yang sangat baik hati' dengan memberinya 'service' terbaikku.

Aku hampir saja akan kembali menangis karena terharu saat Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri mencium perutku cukup lama sebelum kemudian menyapukan puff berbusa itu dengan hati-hati seolah takut menyakiti bayi kami yang ada didalam.

Aku menarik nafas saat puff itu menyapu bagian bawah tubuhku.

Kyuhyun mendongak sambil menatapku dalam saat dia menyapukan puff itu pada milikku yang otomatis bereaksi atas sentuhannya.

Dia menyunggingkan smirk andalannya yang membuatku lemas.

"Calm down Baby. Aku hanya memandikanmu, ok?" bisiknya sambil meneruskan kegiatan 'mari membersihkan tubuh Sungmin' tanpa memperdulikan reaksi tubuhku.

Ok, Kyuhyun yang baik hati telah pergi. Dihadapanku sekarang adalah sang 'sex god' Cho Kyuhyun yang senang menggoda tubuhku dan membuatku putus asa.

Selesai menyabuni seluruh tubuhku, plus membuat milikku menegang, dia berdiri dan membuang puff itu begitu saja.

Didekap tubuhku erat dan mengarahkanku mundur kembali ke bawah shower.

Salah satu tangannya meraih keran shower dan menyalakannya.

Aliran air dari shower kembali membasahi tubuh kami dan membersihkan busa yang menyelimuti tubuhku.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun membantu membersihkan busa dari tubuhku dengan belaian lembut penuh perasaan. Rasa panas itu kembali bangkit ke seluruh tubuhku.

Oh Cho Kyuhyun sialan!

Tangannya yang menangkup butt-ku dengan dalih membersihkan busa membangkitkan hasrat seksualku semakin tinggi.

"Kyunnie... aku..." desahku sambil menjatuhkan kepalaku ke bahunya.

"Ya, Baby?" bisiknya sambil menggigit ujung telingaku.

Aku tak dapat menahan rangsangan ini lebih lama lagi, tidak disaat bibirnya begitu provokatif merangsangku sementara tangannya bergerak agresif dibawah sana.

"I want you so bad." Bisikku serak.

"No, Baby. Aku hanya akan memandikanmu. No more, Baby..." bisiknya namun tak menghentikan aktivitas bibirnya yang kini beralih menghujani tengkukku dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra.

"Enough, Kyu!" seruku. "I'm ready turn on!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh disela-sela aksinya itu.

"Arraseo. But... aku belum mandi Baby. So..."

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya, berlutut dihadapanku. Wajahnya menghadap milikku yang tegang maksimal dihadapannya.

"You are really turn on, baby... how cute..."

Entah dia memuji atau mengejek namun ucapannya itu membuatku frustasi.

Dengan kesal dan sedikit kasar aku mengarahkan tanganku ke helaian rambut indahnya, sedikit menjambak, dan mengarahkannya semakin dekat dengan milikku.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Cho Kyuhyun!" seruku kesal.

Jika Kyuhyun hanya mempermainkanku, cukup sudah.

Ku dengar kekehannya dibawah sana.

Dia masih sempat-sempatnya menertawakan luapan kekesalanku ini, sialan.

Namun kekesalanku menghilang seiring dengan rasa hangat yang melingkupi milikku.

"Kyu..." erangku.

"Hmm..." dia bergumam dengan milikku dalam mulutnya, memberikan getaran yang membuat milikku semakin 'excited' dan menuntut lebih.

Dia terus mengulum milikku dengan hikmad (?). Dapat kurasakan aku akan segera mencapai puncak berkat mulut ahlinya itu.

Akhirnya aku mencapai puncakku dan semuanya tumpah dalam mulut Kyuhyun, yang menghisap sariku hingga tetes terakhir.

Tubuhku yang lemas hanya bisa bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi sementara tanganku masih memegang bahunya erat.

Setelah dirasa sudah bersih, Kyuhyun berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku.

Pandangan sayuku beradu dengan pandangan dalam nan lembut miliknya.

"Kau terlihat lelah baby." Bisiknya lembut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah menanggapinya.

Tanpa kata, Kyuhyun mematikan shower kemudian beranjak sejenak untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah itu dia kembali menghampiriku kemudian membungkus rambutku yang basah dengan salah satu handuk, lalu dia menyelimuti tubuhku dengan handuk yang lainnya.

Dengan cepat dan tegas dibopongnya tubuhku ala bride style dan dibawanya aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhku yang terasa lemas hanya bisa pasrah dalam dekapannya.

Kusurukkan wajahku ke dada telanjangnya yang basah namun anehnya terasa hangat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dengan tingkahku ini.

Setibanya di kamar, Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhku dengan lembut kemudian mengecup dahiku mesra sambil berbisik. "Aku akan segera kembali. Istirahatlah dahulu Baby."

Aku hanya bisa menggangguk tanpa mengubah posisi berbaringku.

Sambil melangkah mundur tanpa melepas kontak mata kami, Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar mandi.

Kemudian terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari shower.

Aku mencoba terjaga untuk menunggunya, namun mataku terasa berat dan tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Sungmin menyurukkan tubuhnya semakin dalam ke pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Baby..." bisik Kyuhyun mesra. Namun Sungmin tak bergeming.

"Sungminnie... uri Eomma... Ireona..." bisik Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan serangan kecupan maut ke pipi dan lekukan leher Sungmin, yang berbuah erangan dari Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya sayu, memperlihatkan foxy eyes yang mengintip malu-malu.

Penglihatan Sungmin disambut oleh senyuman indah nan tampan ala Cho Kyuhyun, dilengkapi dengan efek sinar matahari yang menyusup di sela-sela tirai jendela dari belakang tubuh Sungmin serta aroma khas laut di pagi hari menambah keindahan pemandangan pagi yang menyambut Sungmin.

"Akhirnya mata indah itu terbuka juga." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajah dan menghujani Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan mautnya.

Sungmin mengerang mendapati serangan Kyuhyun yang sangat manis namun sedikit membuatnya risih.

"Pagi, Kyunnie..." sahutnya malu-malu.

"Pagi, BunnyMin." Balas Kyuhyun sambil terus mengumbar senyum kerennya.

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar sapaan itu.

"BunnyMin?" ulang Sungmin.

"Wae? Memangnya hanya Ahjushi itu yang bisa memanggilmu begitu, huh?" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya merajuk. Sungmin terkekeh kecil melihat Kyuhyun merajuk, sangat jarang melihat pria se-manly Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kau telihat seperti kelinci imut pagi ini dengan mata rubahmu yang indah itu. Cho Sungmin, kelinci imutku." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

Sungmin kembali terkekeh mendengar argumen Kyuhyun. Namun tak dipungkiri dia merasa tersanjung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa baik Joongki Ahjushi, Sungjin, dan kini Kyuhyun menganggapnya seperti kelinci.

Apa karena bentuk giginya? Atau karena wajah aegyonya?

"I'm still Lee, Cho." Protes Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bagiku kau sudah menjadi Mrs. Cho. Jika saja pernikahan tidak ditunda..."

"Arra... arra... kita tidak perlu membahas itu, ok?" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Jika masalah Taemin selesai aku takkan menunda pernikahan lagi, I promise."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin mencari kesungguhan.

"Aku berjanji Kyu, sungguh... aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu." Tambah Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya, Baby." Kyuhyun menyerah, menghentikan perdebatan.

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Namun senyumnya berganti menjadi senyum sesal saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Hmm... Kyu... I'm sorry, aku tertidur semalam."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau lelah, Baby. Kau menangis cukup lama di bawah shower, pasti membuatmu lelah. Yang penting, kau tetap terlelap dalam pelukanku dan aku bisa melihat wajah tidurmu yang damai." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin mesra.

'Uh, I loved this man a whole damn lot.' Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin menjaga kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Make love to me, Kyu." Sungmin berbisik mesra tepat diwajah Kyuhyun. Dapat dirasakannya perubahan wajah Kyuhyun mendengar 'tawaran'nya itu, jangan lupakan ereksi Kyuhyun yang menuntut perhatian menyentuh sela kakinya.

"With my pleasure," balas Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dengan mudah keatas tubuhnya. Uke on top.

Tangan kirinya membelai milik Sungmin perlahan, menggoda. Sementara tangan kanannya memainkan nipple Sungmin yang membengkak bergantian. Sesekali dibelainya perut buncit Sungmin dengan mesra.

Sungmin mendongak merasakan godaan Kyuhyun yang menyiksanya namun terasa nikmat.

"Kyuh, please." Erang Sungmin sambil meremas bahu Kyuhyun gemas.

"Please what, BunnyMin. Apa yang kau inginkan Baby?" ujar Kyuhyun berlagak tak tahu sambil meneruskan belaiannya pada 'little min' dan tubuh atas Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang gemas akan aksi nakal Kyuhyun.

"Touch me, Kyu!"

"I am already touching you," balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Touch me more!" seru Sungmin dengan nada memerintah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar nada memerintah itu.

"UGGH! Apa aku harus menyanyi ala sistar agar kau mengerti Kyu!" Seru Sungmin lagi dengan kesal. Dipukulnya dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Kyuhyun tertawa menyaksikan kekesalan Sungmin yang menurutnya lucu. Membayangkan Sungmin bernyanyi sambil bergoyang 'Touch My Body' nya Sistar membuatnya semakin ON.

Sungmin-nya pasti terlihat jauh lebih seksi dibandingkan keempat member girlgroup itu.

"Boleh juga Baby." Respon Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan smirknya. Belaiannya pada tubuh atas Sungmin berhenti, namun sentuhannya pada 'little min' masih berlangsung hanya saja semakin melambat, menyiksa Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut kesal.

"Jika kau tak berhenti menggodaku, maka lupakan saja sesi make out kita!" ancam Sungmin sambil ancang-ancang beranjak dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namun Kyuhyun bertindak cepat dengan memegang erat pinggang Sungmin, mencegah Sungmin kabur. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk dan memposisikan tubuh Sungmin dipangkuannya.

"No, Baby. I'm already hard. You can't escape now." Bisiknya tepat di wajah Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan smirk.

Diangkatnya tubuh Sungmin sembari memposisikan miliknya tepat di back hole Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeluh merasakan gesekan ereksi Kyuhyun pada back holenya.

"I can't handle it any longer, Baby." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan tubuh Sungmin, menenggelamkan miliknya ke dalam back hole Sungmin yang sempit.

Sungmin mengerang keras merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang melesak masuk ke dalamnya dan menyentuh tepat sweetspot-nya.

Back holenya terasa penuh sesak. Panas dan sesak.

"DAMN! Kau begitu sempit!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan menyurukkan wajahnya kelekukan leher Sungmin. Mengujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra.

"Move Kyunnie..." bisik Sungmin serak.

"I'll move really hard, Baby. Bersiaplah." Bisik Kyuhyun tak kalah serak karena menahan diri.

"Jangan ditahan Kyu. Suck me harder." Balas Sungmin sambil menggoda Kyuhyun dengan balas mengecup leher Kyuhyun, membuat kiss mark.

"Aku tak akan menahan diri Baby." Ikrar Kyuhyun.

Dan seperti perkataannya, Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin dengan keras dan intim.

Desahan-desahan memenuhi kamar Kyuhyun, menggema hingga ke lantai dua.

Mengganggu pria paruh baya yang hanya bisa merutuk pada tipisnya dinding dan atap kamarnya yang berada tepat di bawah kamar Kyuhyun, atau pada kebiasaan buruk Kyuhyun yang tidak menutup pintu menuju ke kamarnya hingga desahannya menggema ke seisi rumah.

"Like father like son. Cho sialan!" maki Cho Jino, pria paruh baya yang malang yang berstatus sebagai Abeoji Kyuhyun.

"I can't sleep Cho!"

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Annyeong! Hasu is back! ^.^

Ada yang kangen? (NGGAK!)

Ini telat, iya emang. Hehe...

Biasalah, kerjaan, bulan puasa masih aja numpuk jadi ga sempet update, mana harus nyebrang pulau lagi #curcol

Tapi, eh tapi, sebagai gantinya... malam senin Hasu update lagi, I swear. ^.^

Btw, jam berapa ya sekarang?

Hasu lagi di Jayapura jadi lagi sahur nih! (sekitar jam 3 hari minggu disini)

Okelah, singkat aja ya karena sinyal saaangaaaat terbatas disini.

Pagi ini sekitar jam 8 Hasu baru mau terbang balik ke Jakarta, begitu sampai langsung lanjut edit n Insya Allah langsung update lagi.

So,

Keep reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	19. The unforgettable Chuseok

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **Cast :**

Lee Sung Min (19 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun (24 y.o)

Shim Chang Min as Kyuhyun's step brother (24 y.o)

Lee Tae Min as Kyuhyun's youngest step brother (21 y.o)

Choi Si Won (25 y.o)

Lee Hyuk Jae aka Eunhyuk (19 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae (24 y.o)

Kim Hee Chul (26 y.o)

Park Jung Soo aka Leeteuk (26 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook (21 y.o)

Kim Ki Bum (21 y.o)

Kim Jung Mo (19 y.o)

Cho Ji No

Bae Soo Ji aka Suzy

Lee Min Ho

Cast lain menyusul

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **19**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Hasu POV)**

Setelah sesi bercinta yang panas nan melelahkan, Kyuhyun kembali memandikan Sungmin dengan lembut dan teliti hingga bersih, bahkan Kyuhyun juga membantu Sungmin mencuci rambutnya plus memberikan massage gratis untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur dengan niat ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun disambut oleh pemandangan berupa Cho Jino yang tengah mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkas. Rocker itu bahkan mengenakan celemek motif bunga yang sangat kontras dengan tubuh penuh tatonya itu.

Satu hal yang terlintas dibenak Kyuhyun, Abeojinya akan memasak.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun berdeham sambil melangkah menghampiri Jino.

Jino menoleh mendapati kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Good morning. Aku fikir kalian kembali tertidur setelah 'berolahraga' pagi tadi. Jadi... aku berinisiatif untuk membuatkan kalian sarapan yang mudah namun sehat." Sapa Jino sambil menyeringai.

"Well, Sungmin lelah dan baru saja selesai mandi. Aku berniat untuk membiarkannya tetap beristirahat di kamar sementara aku membawakannya sarapan." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh sambil menggeser tubuh Cho Jino dari kulkas agar dia bisa mengambil susu untuk Sungmin.

Cho Jino tertawa. "Like father, like son."

"Sorry, I'm nothing like you. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku yang hamil sendirian saja sepertimu. Aku akan menikahinya dan membesarkan anak-anak kami bersama. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia." Sergah Kyuhyun tegas.

Cho Jino yang tengah merapikan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh sambil beranjak dari kulkas setelah mengambil sekarton susu yang dicarinya tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Abeojinya curiga.

Cho Jino menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, apa alasanmu memilih Sungmin?" tanyanya. "Banyak wanita disekelilingmu yang bersedia membuka kakinya untukmu. Dan aku sangat mengenalmu Cho Kyuhyun. Hampir separuh wanita di Jeju ini pernah menjadi teman tidurmu. Tapi kini? Mengapa harus Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun menatap Abeojinya tajam.

Cho Jino buru-buru menambahkan.

"Bukan berarti aku tak menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai Sungmin, sungguh! Dia manis dan baik. Tapi yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, setahuku kau tak perah berhubungan dengan pria sebelumnya. Jadi, yah... hanya ingin tahu saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Abeojinya lama sebelum kemudian menghela napas keras.

"Saat itu, ketika dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah ini dengan raut wajah berdukanya, pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Awalnya hanya karena wajah 'cantiknya' itu. Namun lama kelamaan, dia seolah memutar balikkan hidupku. Wajahnya selalu terbayang disetiap saat dan bahkan saat aku melakukan seks dengan para jalang itu, hanya wajahnya yang terbayang dimataku. Aku membayangkan diriku menyentuhnya karena aku tak sanggup untuk menodai kesuciannya itu. Orientasi seksualku berubah hanya untuknya. Aku tidak menjadi gay, tidak. Aku hanya... sungminseksual mungkin? Yang jelas, hanya Sungmin satu-satunya yang ku inginkan. Semangatnya, ketabahannya, dan... pancaran gairah dari matanya saat memandangku, begitu menggodaku dan membuatku lumpuh. Dan saat akhirnya tubuh dan jiwa kami menyatu... aku tersesat didalamnya. Aku hampa tanpanya. Hanya dialah hidupku saat ini."

Cho Jino menatap Kyuhyun yang mendadak bermonolog di hadapannya. Pancaran mata Kyuhyun saat mengatakan semua perasaannya itu begitu berbinar-binar ala pria yang tengah jatuh cinta dan tengah dimabuk kepayang.

Kemudian Cho Jino menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Oh, boy! Kau seperti pujangga yang tersesat di gurun pasir dan akhirnya menemukan oasis bernama 'Sungmin'. Well, aku memang belum pernah mengalami apa yang kau rasakan itu. So... I'm so glad, akhirnya kau menemukan cinta sejatimu itu. Ku harap aku tidak melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja. Pria seperti Sungmin sangat langka di dunia ini."

"I know. I never let him go."

"Baguslah." Jino memandang seisi dapur seperti mencari sesuatu.

"By the way, where's the mixing bowls? Aku ingin membuatkan calon menantuku scrambled eggs (telur orak arik) special made by the Rocker." Ujar Jino sambil memandang Kyuhyun jenaka.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"You're too excited Abeoji." Keluh Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke lemari yang menggantung di dinding dapur untuk mengambil mixing bowl.

Setelah ketemu, diserahkannya mangkuk itu pada Abeojinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, boy! Sungmin adalah Eomma dari cucuku, tentu aku harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dia membutuhkan banyak protein dan makanan bergizi lainnya. Aku berencana membuat bibimbap dengan ekstra sayuran. Apa dia memiliki alergi?" Cho Jino mulai dengan kesibukannya memecahkan telur ke dalam bowl.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah.

"Tidak. Tapi sebaiknya kita menghindari seafood untuk sementara waktu. Ah, aku juga ingin membuatkannya pancake labu. Sungmin sangat suka labu."

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengurus main coursenya, kau urus pancakenya boy."

Mereka pun sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Cho Jino dengan telur dan bahan makanan lainnya, sementara Kyuhyun berkutat dengan labu yang akan diolahnya menjadi pancake.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian, Cho Jino memecah keheningan dengan mengangkat pembicaraan yang sejujurnya dihindari Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"Aku lupa memberitahukanmu semalam, Changmin dan Taemin... aku melihat mereka belum lama ini di Seoul."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari adonan pancake labunya.

"Changmin dan... Taetae?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya..." Jino berbicara tanpa membuat kontak mata. Dia sibuk memasak telurnya di teflon.

"Sekitar dua atau tiga hari yang lalu di sebuah night club di Seoul. Changmin memaksa, ralat, menyeret Taemin maksudku, untuk keluar dari club. Sepertinya adikmu itu mabuk berat dan membuat masalah di club. Tidak terlalu jelas karena aku yah... sedang sibuk." Jelas Jino sambil menuang scrambled eeg nya yang telah matang ke piring.

Kyuhyun mengerti 'sibuk' yang dimaksud Abeojinya itu.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun melupakan pancakenya sejenak dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Jino.

"Ya, esoknya aku menghubungi Changmin untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan menurut cerita Changmin, Taemin kabur dari Bae Sooji dan berkeliaran di jalanan Seoul serta night club dengan teman-teman one night stand-nya. Like mother like son. He's like a bitch too. Aku telah memperingati Changmin untuk lebih hati-hati dengan Taemin tapi Changmin beralasan dia ingin melindungi Taemin karena kasihan dengan tikus kecil itu. Yah... aku juga kasihan sebenarnya. Tapi, aku tak memiliki hak apapun atasnya, jadi..." Jino mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi Jino. Informasi yang baru saja diterimanya membuatnya shock.

Adiknya yang rapuh... terlunta-lunta diluaran sana. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Eommanya pada adiknya itu?

Jino memandang Kyuhyun prihatin.

"Jika kau khawatir, hubungilah Changmin. Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Kyu. Seperti yang kau dengar sendiri semalam, Sungmin sama sekali tidak membenci adikmu itu, pria itu sungguh jelmaan malaikat. Jadi..." Jino mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bertukar tatapan sejenak antara ponsel itu dan Jino.

"Cepatlah. Calon menantuku dan cucuku sudah kelaparan menanti pancake-mu. Lekas hubungi Changmin dan kembalilah berkonsentrasi pada pancake labumu itu."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun meraih ponsel Jino dan melangkah keluar dari dapur menuju pantai agar bisa leluasa mengorek informasi dari Changmin.

Jino memandang kepergian Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar pria kaku. But, he's my son." Gumam Jino pasrah.

.

.

"Hey, rocker!" Suara ceria Changmin dari seberang telepon menyapa Kyuhyun.

"I know about Taetae," tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana.

"Kyu?"

"Ya. Ini aku." Ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"I'm so sorry, Kyu. Aku berharap bisa memberitahumu secepatnya. Sungguh! I just... aku rasa... aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Jawaban Changmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda food monster!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Kyu. Aku... awalnya aku hanya merasa prihatin dan simpatik dengan keadaan Taetae. Selama ini, meskipun dia begitu menyebalkan, aku menyayanginya seperti dia adalah adik kandungku." Changmin kembali menghela napas berat.

"Kemudian semua berubah. Aku merasa kesal atas sikapnya yang begitu ceroboh dan juga perlakuan Eommamu yang tidak adil padanya. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin selalu menjaganya, tidak perduli meskipun Taetae tidak pernah menganggap keberadaanku, namun memastikannya baik-baik saja membuatku tenang." Suara Changmin terdengar lirih.

"Why didn't you tell me?" nada suara Kyuhyun melunak.

"I wanted to, Kyu. But, aku tidak yakin bagaimana harus memberitahumu. Aku tak ingin mengganggu romantic momentmu dengan permasalahan ini. Aku ingin berusaha menanganinya sendiri seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan. Kau telah memiliki Sungmin, sedangkan aku... aku juga ingin bisa membahagiakan Taetae, Kyu."

"How about... Choi Minho? Tae's boyfriend?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Seingatnya Taemin masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria penyelam itu.

"Pria laknak itu mencampakkan Taetae begitu saja setelah mengetahui cerita mengenai Jay. Dia membuat Taetae semakin terpuruk." Nada suara Changmin berubah menjadi kesal dan berapi-api.

Kyuhyun termenung. Dia menjadi ragu.

Dia menyayangi Taemin dan sejujurnya bersyukur karena Changmin telah menggantikan tugasnya menjaga Taemin. Tapi disisi lain, Kyuhyun merasa kasihan mendengar adiknya itu mempermainkan Changmin yang juga dianggapnya lebih dari sekedar saudara.

Changmin adalah soulmate sejatinya sejak kecil. Pria itu tak layak mendapatkan perlakuan sehina itu dari adiknya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Chwang? Kau tahu kan jika kau tetap bertahan disisi Taemin, kau sendiri yang akan terluka. Bukan berarti aku menjelekkan Taemin, walau bagaimanapun dia adalah adikku. Tapi... kau mengenal Taetae dengan baik. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku juga tahu itu, Kyu. But... I still love him. Don't worry about me. I'll take care my self. Aku juga akan mencoba untuk menjaga Taetae sebaik mungkin." Ujar Changmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas menyerah. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menghela napas pagi ini.

"Both of you are my brother. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Thank you, Kyu."

"By the way, apa kau akan ke rumah chuseok nanti?" Kyuhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Setelah memastikan rambutku kering sempurna, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Sesampainya di dapur, aku melihat seorang Cho Jino dengan celemek bunga-bunga yang kontras dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut kaus hitam dan lengan bertatonya. Pria itu tengah serius menata sesuatu di nampan.

"Good morning, Abeonim." Sapaku sambil melangkah menghampirinya.

Dia menoleh mendengar sapaanku.

"Good morning, sunshine. Aku sedang membuatkanmu dan cucuku beberapa menu sarapan sederhana. Duduklah, sebentar lagi semuanya akan siap." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum sementara tangannya tetap sibuk menata makanan di nampan.

Bibimbap sayur. Aku bisa menebaknya dari beberapa wadah yang ditatanya di nampan.

Dia mengingatkanku akan Abeoji saat aku mengunjunginya di rumah sewanya beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu Abeoji juga menyiapkanku sarapan pagi dengan menu favoritku, bibimbap sayur dan pancake labu dengan ekstra madu.

Dan saat ini, menu itu juga tersaji di hadapanku.

Entah bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui makanan favoritku. Tapi... melihat Jino Abeonim memperhatikanku seperti ini membuatku terharu.

"Terima kasih, Abeonim." Aku menghampirinya berniat membantu. Namun dengan tegas Abeonim menampikku.

"Tidak, Sungminnie. Aku akan melayanimu dengan baik. Duduklah dengan manis di sana, arrachi?" ujar Abeonim tegas sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

"Nde Abeonim." Aku mengalah dan memilih duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Abeonim yang bergerak lincah menata berbagai hidangan di nampan kemudian menaruhnya di meja makan.

Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Dimana Kyuhyun?

"Oh ya, jika kau mencari Kyuhyun, dia ada di pantai." Jino Abeonim sepertinya menyadari gelagatku yang mencari Kyuhyun.

"Pantai?" tanyaku bingung. Apa yang dilakukannya disana? Olahraga?

"Dia menghubungi Changmin setelah aku memberitahukannya sesuatu. Sepertinya dia akan meledak marah pada Changmin." Jawab Jino Abeonim pasrah.

"Memang apa yang kau beritahukan padanya Abeonim?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mengenai Changmin dan Taemin." Jino Abeonim telah selesai menata makanan dan beralih mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

"Changmin dan... Taemin?" tanyaku lagi tak mengerti.

"Ya." Dia menyodorkan salah satu nampan berisi satu set menu bibimbap padaku.

"Changmin dan Taemin... sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi... Taemin mencampakkan Changmin dan mempermainkan pria malang itu."

Aku tak mampu merespon apapun.

Changmin dan Taemin? Really?

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan apapun. Makanlah dulu. Jangan biarkan dirimu kelaparan hanya demi pria galau diluar itu. Kau dan cucuku harus makan dengan baik, arrachi?" serunya memerintah.

"Nde, Abeonim." Aku memutuskan untuk menurutinya. Yah, semoga Changmin baik-baik saja. Begitu juga dengan Taemin.

Terdengar suara pintu belakang yang dibuka, disusul munculnya Kyuhyun dari sana.

"Kyu..." sapaku pada Kyuhyun yang sesaat terlihat bingung melihatku disini.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan tunanganmu ini. Aku memastikannya memakan sarapannya dengan baik." Jino Abeoji berkomentar sambil mengaduk bibimbapnya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirknya sambil melangkah mendekatiku.

Setelah dekat denganku, dia mencium keningku lembut.

"You look beautiful, baby," bisiknya.

"Are you okay?" tanyaku kahwatir sambil memandanginya yang mengambil tempat di sebelah kananku. Kini aku duduk diapit Abeoji disebelah kiri dan Kyuhyun di sebelah kananku.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Changmin baik-baik saja dan akan mengurus semuanya."

Aku tertegun, apa maksudnya?

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Baby. Now, let's eat," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan mengambil alih nampanku kemudian membantu mengaduk bibimbapku.

"Oke." Jawabku patuh. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya. Jika memang dia belum siap bercerita, aku akan menunggunya hingga siap.

Setelah mengaduk makananku, Kyuhyun meraih nampan bagiannya dan mengaduk bibimbapnya.

Kami makan dengan tenang dan hikmad.

Choi Jino Abeonim sungguh diluar dugaanku selama ini.

Ku pikir dia seperti yang diceritakan Kyuhyun, seram, cuek dan urakan.

Tapi nyatanya,

Dia memang terlihat seram dengan tato dan tindik yang dimilikinya. Tapi sikapnya begitu ramah dan hangat kepadaku.

Jino Abeonim menuangkan susu kedalam gelas panjang kemudian menaruhnya di depanku.

"Ini susumu, Sungmin Eomma." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jino Abeonim beralih menuangkan orange juice di dua gelas lainnya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Thanks." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Ku lihat mangkuk Kyuhyun dan Jino Abeonim hampir kosong.

Like father like son. Jika menyangkut makanan dan seks, mereka benar-benar mirip, selalu bernafsu dan terburu-buru. Aku saja baru memakan setengah porsiku.

Mereka tak beranjak walau makanan mereka akhirnya habis. Mereka tetap duduk dan menantiku selesai makan.

Aku kembali teringat kenangan saat aku, Sungjin dan Abeoji sarapan bersama dulu.

Oh, tidak. Jangan menangis Lee Sungmin.

Cepat-cepat ku habiskan makananku kemudian meminum susuku.

"Don't forget your pumpkin pancake Baby." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sepiring pancake labu favoritku tepat didepanku setelah menyingkirkan nampanku.

"Oh, Kyu! I love you." Seruku spontan sambil menghadiahi Kyuhyun kecupan di pipi.

"Love you too, BabyMin." Balasnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau sungguh imut, sunshine." Puji Abeonim sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku.

Ups, aku lupa dengan kehadiran Abeonim. Labu telah mengalihkan duniaku!

Selama masa kehamilanku, aku memang hampir tidak merasakan ngidam hal yang aneh-aneh.

Kecuali... obsesiku pada labu yang bertambah parah, kecintaanku pada semua barang berwarna pink yang membuatku menjadi girly, nafsu makanku yang besar, serta... nafsu seksku yang tidak kenal waktu dan tempat.

Well, untuk yang terakhir aku yakin Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengeluhkan itu. Dia justru senang dan akan dengan senang hati meladeniku kapanpun aku mau.

Ckckck... tunanganku yang mesum.

"Hehe... I really love pumpkin, Abeonim." Ucaku malu-malu.

"Makanlah selagi masih hangat." Abeonim mempersilahkan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dengan senang hati Abeonim." Tanpa basa-basi aku menyantap habis pancake labu dengan saus madu favoritku ini. Kyuhyun memang pandai membuat makanan favoritku ini dengan rasa yang sempurna. Asli handmade dan bukan adonan instan.

"Uh, kau benar-benar lahap Sungminnie. Tak heran kau begitu sehat begini." Komentar Abeonim melihat caraku makan.

"Begitulah Abeoji. Sejak hamil, nafsu makannya meningkat drastis. Begitupun nafsu-nafsu yang lainnya. Nafsu belanja, nafsu berdandan, nafsu mengomel, dan terutama..." diakhir katanya Kyuhyun sengaja mencondongkan badannya ke arah Abenonim melalui belakang tubuhku kemudian berbisik, "nafsu seksnya. He's so hot."

Abeonim tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

Ckckck, Cho KYUHYUN!

Aku mencubit lengannya keras tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku dari pancake lezat ini. Makanan lezat ini lebih berharga dibandingkan pria mesum di sampingku ini.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil mengusap lengannya yang aku tahu terasa sakit akibat cubitanku. Rasakan.

Namun sebenarnya, dalam hati aku merasa hangat.

Aku senang melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak disampingku ini.

Aku merasa seperti kami benar-benar sebuah keluarga dengan Abeonim dan Kyuhyun disampingku.

Meskipun sampai saat ini Bae Sooji belum mau menerimaku, namun aku lega karena Abeonim menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka.

Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan makananku.

Setelah meminum air putih untuk menetralkan rasa dimulutku. Aku menoleh pada Abeonim.

"Masakanmu sangat enak, Abeonim. Terima kasih. Mungkin kau bisa ikut membantuku menyiapkan makanan untuk chuseok nanti?" tawarku pada Jino Abeonim sambil mengedipkan mataku.

Jino Abeonim tersenyum lebar.

"Of course, menantuku. Kita akan bersenang-senang bersama dan menghancurkan dapur indah Kyuhyun ini." Ujarnya.

Kami tertawa bersama. Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa.

Itu membuatku merasa senang.

We can be happy now.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke pasar untuk membeli persediaan untuk chuseok nanti."

"Aku ikut denganmu." Timpal Kyuhyun langsung.

"No, Kyu. You will stay here with Abeonim. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian suka. Main golf atau memancing atau hal lainnya. Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh ya? Lagipula, aku akan berbelanja bersama Eunhyukkie. Dia ingin belajar membuat hidangan chuseok serta pumpkin pie untuk chuseok besok. Aku harus memastikan dia membeli labu terbaik untuk pie nya nanti."

"BABY!" protes Kyuhyun.

"You are really a pumpkin lover, sweety." Komen Jino Abeonim sambil merangkulku.

"Like I said before Abeonim, I really love pumpkin."

"More than Kyuhyun?" goda Abeonim. "Both of them. Aku tak bisa memilih diantara mereka." Ujarku dengan nada seolah mengeluh.

"Oh, Baby. Aku tak akan mengeluh jika labu alasannya. Baiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun menyerah.

Yey! Aku memang selalu menang jika berdebat dengannya. Thanks to pumpkin!

"But, I refuse to f**king golf or sailing. Kami hanya akan dirumah dan bermalas-malasan di pantai. Tenang saja, no woman, no sex. I promise."

Aku tertawa mendengar janjinya itu. Dia mungkin takut aku berfikiran macam-macam mengingat masa lalunya dulu.

"I trust you, Kyu. bersenang-senanglah dengan Abeonim, arrachi?" sahutku dengan sedikit aegyo.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh sambil merangkulku dan mengecup pipiku.

"Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun, sweety. Kau juga, bersenang-senanglah dengan temanmu. Nikmati waktumu."

"Tentu Abeonim." Aku memberikan kecupan di pipi Abeonim yang diresponnya dengan tawa.

Kemudian aku beralih ke Kyuhyun dan menghadiahinya dengan kecupan juga. Tapi bukan di pipi, special for my fiancee of course on his lips.

.

.

 **Too Far Series**

.

.

"Please, Minnie-ya. Aku mohon." Eunhyuk memohon sambil merangkul lenganku, membuatku sedikit kesulitan karena belanjaanku yang berat.

"Please... Please... Cho Sungmin yang manis, imut, seksi. Please." Melihat tatapan matanya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Arra, arra. Biarkan aku menaruh belanjaan ini dulu, lihat berat sekali ini."

Eunhyuk langsung melepaskan tanganku dan mengambil alih seluruh belanjaanku kemudian berinisiatif menaruhnya di dalam mobil Kyuhyun yang ku pinjam.

Aku akhirnya tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang memang sedang berusaha untuk membujukku.

"Sudah, Minnie-ya? Jadi?" tanyanya sambil menatapku penuh harap.

Oh, God! He's so cute!

"Bukankah kau tinggal disini bersama Heechul hyung sejak junior high? Memang kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun?" tanyaku heran.

Eunhyukkie menggeleng lucu.

"Heechul hyung sangat protektif dan tidak sekalipun mengijinkanku bergaul dengan komunitas Kyuhyun maupun Taemin. Bahkan satu-satunya kesempatan saat aku bisa datang ke pestanya Taemin di hari pertama kedatanganmu itu, itu semua berkat Hae yang mengajakku kesana." Ujarnya lirih sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Come on, Minnie. Aku tahu kau akan mempertemukan kami saat chuseok besok. Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Selagi Donghae sedang tidak di Jeju sekarang. Kau tahu kan dia sangat pencemburu." Mohonnya lagi.

"Dia cemburu dengan Cho Jino? Ayolah! Cho Jino itu straight. Straight like a coconut tree. He's not like us." Sergahku. "Lagipula Abeonim terlalu tua untuk dicemburui."

"Kau bercanda Minnie? Cho Jino takkan pernah di lekang usia. Dan asal kau tahu saja, dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria Jepang seusia Kyuhyun sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berpisah karena pria itu tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Sangat tragis. Tapi intinya, Cho Jino itu sangat mempesona dan..."

"Okay, enough. But, I'm sorry. Jawabannya tetap tidak." Potongku tegas sambil masuk ke mobil.

"Minnie..." rengeknya. Dia ikut masuk ke sisi penumpang kemudian menutup pintunya sedikit keras. Well, dia marah.

"Begini, Eunhyukkie. Abeonim baru datang kemarin malam dan dia membutuhkan sedikit privasi dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak kedatanganku ke kehidupannya. Aku ingin memberi mereka waktu untuk kembali bersenang-senang bersama, arraseo?"

"Tapi..." Eunhyukkie masih ingin memprotes.

"Lagipula, chuseok kan besok. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya dan ber 'fanboy' ria dengannya. For your information, dia yang akan memasak hidangan chuseok besok." Ujarku sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Really? Wow!" serunya kagum.

"That is just crazy. You know that, right? You're gonna be his family. Memiliki seorang Cho Jino sebagai ayah mertuamu. Itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi bagiku." Ungkapnya berapi-api.

"Tapi baiklah, aku akan bersabar hingga besok. I really can't wait!" serunya lagi.

"Now, let's go to our house dan kita diskusikan menu yang akan kau buat besok. Kau tentu tak ingin datang dengan tangan kosong bukan? Lalu, sembari berdiskusi, aku akan menceritakanmu mengenai rencana liburanku bersama Jino Abeonim."

"Oke, let's go!" serunya ceria.

Aku hanya tertawa dengan tingkahnya.

.

.

Jarak antara pasar dan rumah pantai Eunhyukkie tidak terlalu jauh. Sebentar saja, kami telah sampai.

Eunhyukkie bersikeras membawa semua belanjaannya sendiri karena beralasan tidak ingin aku kelelahan. Sementara barang belanjaanku aku biarkan tetap di dalam mobil.

Aku hanya memutar mataku. Dia menganggapku lemah. Aku hamil tapi bukan berarti aku lemah.

Eunhyukkie bergegas membuka pintu dan kami pun langsung menuju dapur.

"So? Tell me now!" pintanya sembari menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja konter.

Aku tertawa melihat sikapnya yang terlalu antusias.

"Well, aku, Kyuhyun serta Jino Abeonim akan ke Seoul akhir pekan ini. Taemin membuat masalah dengan Jay, rekan Abeonim di TRAX. Dan Abeonim ingin Kyuhyun membantu mengatasi masalah Taemin itu."

Eunhyuk langsung menghampiriku.

"Kau akan pergi? Akhir pekan ini? NO!" serunya keras. "Tidak bahkan demi Cho Jino TRAX."

Aku menatap Eunhyuk dengan serius.

"Kyuhyun harus pergi, dan tentu aku akan ikut bersamanya. Karena jika aku tidak ikut, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau pergi. Pernikahan kami terancam batal jika masalah itu tak juga selesai."

Eunhyuk memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi... aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku pasti kesepian."

Sejujurnya aku juga tak tega membiarkan Eunhyukkie kesepian. Donghae terlalu sibuk mengurus bisnis serta masalah legalitas pernikahannya dengan Eunhyukkie sehingga dia jarang berada di Hyeopjae untuk menemani Eunhyukkie.

Tapi, jika aku membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi sendiri tanpaku, aku rasa aku akan menjadi gila karena merindukannya.

Lagipula, ini kesempatanku untuk lebih mengenal Abeonim. Dan lagi, aku ingin kembali mendekatkan hubungan Jino Abeonim dengan Abeojiku yang merenggang karena Bae Sooji.

Bicara mengenai Abeoji...

Pada pertemuan terakhir kami seminggu yang lalu, Abeoji mengatakan akan mengurus proses perceraiannya dengan Bae Sooji. Kemudian dia berencana kembali ke Ilsan untuk berada disisi Eommaku. Di Ilsan, Abeoji akan menempati rumah Joongki Ahjushi yang kosong karena Joongki Ahjushi telah kembali pergi bertugas ke negara lain sebagai pasukan perdamaian.

Yah, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Abeoji tidak akan merasa sendiri lagi. Abeoji bisa mengunjungi makam Eomma dan Sungjin sesering mungkin untuk menghapus rasa bersalahnya. namun aku yakin, Eomma dan Sungjin telah memaafkan Abeoji.

"Sungminnie? Apa kau mendengarku?" pertanyaan Eunhyukkie mengembalikanku dari lamunanku.

"I'm sorry. Aku memikirkan Abeojiku." Ujarku menyesal.

"Oh. Jadi? Apa dia akan datang besok?"

Aku tidak yakin apa Abeoji akan datang atau tidak. Kami tidak lagi berkomunikasi sejak pertemuan terakhir itu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak terlalu berharap." Jawabku lirih.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **Next day, Chuseok's Day**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

 **.**

Aku memperhatikan Abeoji yang bernyanyi sambil mengerjakan tugasnya untuk membuat _sugalbijim_ dan _torantang._ Sementara Sungmin tengah sibuk membentuk _Songpyeon_ dengan bentuk secantik mungkin. Sesekali Abeoji menggoda Sungmin dengan mengganti lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya dengan rayuan untuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun meresponnya dengan tersenyum malu-malu dan terkadang tertawa jika perkataan Aboeji lucu atau terlalu chessy.

Aku hanya bisa mengamati mereka dari meja makan sembari mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sungmin padaku, menyusun hwayangjeok dengan serapi dan seindah mungkin.

Aku senang melihat Sungmin bisa tersenyum dan tertawa ceria seperti itu. Dan kuharap, kebahagiaannya tak akan hilang jika menerima kejutan dariku nanti.

Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu diam-diam aku menemui Lee Minho di Ilsan untuk mengundangnya merayakan chuseok disini. Aku bahkan menyiapkan tiket pesawat untuknya agar dia bisa datang tepat waktu.

Aku ingin memberikan yang spesial untuk Sungmin.

It was our first Thanksgiving together. Aku ingin membuat kenangan indah yang takkan pernah dilupakannya.

"Jangan melamun, my boy. Susun dengan baik dan cantik seperti Sungmin, ok?" Abeoji menegurku sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sungmin yang meresponnya dengan tawa.

Dengan celemek pink bermotif polkadots, Sungmin was really adorable.

Aku beranjak mengampirinya kemudian mencium bibirnya gemas.

"Yak! Yadong! We're cooking in here. No time for that stuff," tegur Abeoji sambil memukul kepalaku dengan spatula.

Sungmin menjauhkan diri dariku dan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Okay! Aku akan kembali bertugas, chef!" seruku menyindir Abeoji.

Sungmin tak lagi menahan tawanya. Dia tertawa terbahak.

Pintu depan terbuka lebar diikuti seruan khas si monyet cantik kekasih ikan galau alias Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk. "I'm here!"

"Disini Hyukkie." Seru Sungmin.

Eunhyuk datang ke dapur dengan kekasih ikannya aka Lee Donghae yang mengikutinya di belakang. Dia membawa beberapa plastik yang kutebak berisi wadah makanan.

Waw, ini saja sudah cukup banyak, dan pasangan monyet dan ikan itu datang menambah banyak makanan.

"Dimana aku bisa menaruh ini?" tanya Donghae diantara helaan napasnya yang terdengar berat. Sepertinya barang bawaannya cukup berat.

"Taruh saja disana." Sungmin menunjuk ke arah lantai dekat kulkas, satu-satunya space yang tersisa di dapur.

Donghae berusaha keras bertahan untuk mendekat ke kulkas kemudian menaruh barang bawaannya dengan hati-hati.

"Oh God! I need water. Ini sangat berat!" keluhnya.

Tanpa permisi Donghae membuka kulkasku kemudian mengeluarkan dua botol bir.

"Come on. Let's get out of the way. Sudah ada dua pria cantik yang akan membantu chef kita ini." Ujar Donghae sambil melirik Abeojiku.

"Ya. Ya. Silahkan pergi pemalas. Biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan para pria-pria cantik nan manis ini." Seru Abeojiku sambil merangkul Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terkekeh, Eunhyuk berdiri kaku begitu Abeoji merangkulnya.

Donghae menatap tingkah Eunhyuk itu.

"Ayo, kita keluar saja." Donghae menarikku pergi dari dapur. "Biarkan Eunhyukkie ber 'fanboy' ria with your old man."

"Good to see you again, Donghae!" seru Abeoji keras seiring dengan langkah kami yang menjauhi dapur.

"You too, old man! Please overlook my hubby. He's a bit star struck," balas Donghae tak kalah keras.

Sayup-sayup ku dengar derai tawa Sungminnie dari dapur serta teriakan protes Eunhyuk.

.

.

Kami menuju ruang keluarga dan menyamankan diri di sofa sambil menyalakan tv.

"Aku mengerti kau lelah, tapi... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Donghae menyamankan posisi duduknya disampingku sambil meneguk birnya. "Kau terlihat serius Kyu."

"Apa kau tahu mengenai hubungan Changmin dan Taemin?" tanyaku to the point sambil menatapnya lekat. Aku bisa tahu jika dia berbohong atau tidak. Dan matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia tahu hal itu.

"Kau tahu." Itu pernyataanku. "Kau tahu dan tidak memberitahuku?" ujarku kesal.

Donghae memangku kaleng birnya sambil mengerang frustasi.

"Shit. Aku tahu kau akan marah ketika kau mengetahuinya. Tapi sungguh niatku baik, Kyu." ujarnya berargumen sambil menatapku serius. "Kau baru saja mendapatkan Sungmin, ditambah lagi kau sibuk mengurusi kehamilannya. Aku tak ingin menambah beban pikiranmu, Kyu."

"Lagipula, Changmin tidak tahu jika aku mengetahui hubungannya itu. Dia berfikir itu hanya rahasia antara dia dan Taemin." Tambahnya lagi.

"Dengar Kyu." Donghae menatapku dengan tatapan yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya dari dirinya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan tatapan itu. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan masalah itu, Kyu. yang perlu kau fikirkan hanyalah Sungmin. Cukup Sungmin dan bayi kalian."

He was right. Ya, kali ini dia benar.

"You're right, Hae-ya. Akan lebih baik jika aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku perlu fokus pada Sungmin dan anakku. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari mereka."

"Kau memikirkan hal yang benar Kyu. fokus. Fokus." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nujukkan jarinya pada matanya.

Ponselku dalam saku bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

Aku meraih ponselku dan memeriksanya.

Lee Minho.

Dia telah datang.

Aku berharap Sungmin senang menerima kedatangan Abeojinya.

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkah ke dapur dengan wajah gugup. Dia tidak menghampiriku namun pandangannya seolah memanggilku untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku akan segera kembali Abeonim." Ujarku sambil meninggalkan aktivitasku yang tengah membantu Abeonim menata Torantang dalam mangkuk.

Abeonim hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatannya menata sugalbijjim dalam masing-masing mangkuk.

Dengan raut penasaran aku mengikutinya meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu masuk.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu depan.

Dan pemandangan di balik pintu itu mengejutkanku.

Abeojiku, berdiri di hadapanku dengan koper kecil di tangan kiri serta paper bag di tangan kanannya.

Dia terlihat kurus sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu.

Aku menahan nafas saat bertatapan dengannya.

Abeojiku disini. Abeojiku datang!

Air mataku begitu saja mengalir turun seiring dengan diriku yang refleks langsung berlari menghampiri Abeoji kemudian menghambur ke pelukannya. Dia menjatuhkan koper serta paper bag nya begitu saja demi menyambutku dalam pelukannya.

Ini adalah chuseok pertamaku dengan Abeoji semenjak perpisahan kami 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Appa," ujarku serak dalam pelukannya.

"Hey, my bunny." Balasnya lembut. "Happy Chuseok."

"Happy Chuseok." Suaraku teredam leather jacketnya. Namun aku tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Aku ingin memastikan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Aku khawatir kau akan melewatkan moment chuseok-mu tanpa pumpkin pie. Jadi aku bergegas kemari secepat mungkin."

"I miss you so bad, Appa." Gumamku masih dalam pelukannya.

"Miss you too," balasnya lembut.

"Jadi, apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Abeoji.

"Dengan pumpkin pie yang Appa bawa, semuanya siap!" seruku berusaha ceria sambil merenggangkan pelukan kami.

"Okay, sweety." Abeoji merunduk untuk meraih koper dan paper bagnya.

"Kau bisa menaruh kopermu di kamar bercat kuning di sayap kiri lantai dua, Abeonim." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Abeoji lembut.

Wait? Abeonim?

Aku melirik mereka bergantian.

"Aku akan segera menjadi menantunya kan? Lagipula, kau juga memanggil Abeojiku dengan Abeonim." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Aku tersenyum kecil, namun dalam hati aku merasa senang.

"Thank you, Kyu. aku akan menyusul kalian ke dapur setelah menaruh koperku. Dan ini," Abeoji menyerahkan paper bagnya padaku. "Your pumpkin pie, mungkin agak sedikit hancur karena jatuh tadi."

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menerimanya. "Aku akan tetap memakannya, Appa." Ujarku manja.

Setelah mencium keningku sekilas, Abeoji menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai dua.

Aku langsung beralih pada Kyuhyun dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Thank you, Kyu. I love you." Ujarku sambil memberikannya kecupan manis. Aku menyukai kejutannya yang manis ini.

"I love you too. More than my ife," Kyuhyun balas mengecupku sambil sedikit melumat bibir bawahku.

"I'm glad this makes you happy."

"Aku takkan pernah melupakan hari ini, Kyu. ini adalah chuseok terindahku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Terutama karena kau yang membuatnya menjadi sempurna." Ujarku sambil membelai pipinya.

"Good. Aku mencoba memberikan yang terbaik agar kau takkan pernah pergi meninggalkanku."

Aku tertawa sambil kembali menciumnya. "Never, Kyu. Never. I can't even imagine life without you."

"Mmmmm, jika kau terus menggodaku, kita tidak akan ke dapur melainkan ke kamarku," dia berbicara diantara ciuman kami.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami kemudian mendorong tubuhnya pelan.

"Maybe, later. Aku harus membantu Abeonim menyelesaikan hidangannya atau kita semua akan kelaparan."

"Fine. Run from me, Baby. Kau memiliki waktu 5 detik sebelum aku membopongmu ke kamar terdekat dan..."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung berlari ke dapur.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahku.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Ini adalah chuseok pertama yang ku lalui bersama keluarga, teman dan orang yang ku cintai.

Biasanya, setiap libur chuseok akan ku lalui bersama Changmin dengan bersenang-senang dari satu kota ke kota lain dan berpetualang dengan para one night stand.

Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Aku bersama Abeoji, Lee Minho dan... tentu saja tunangan dan calon ibu dari anakku, Sungmin. Juga Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menambah meriah suasana.

Kami menikmati hidangan dengan gembira, tak lupa bagaimana imut dan cantiknya Sungminku mengenakan hanbok pink yang sebenarnya diperuntukan untuk wanita itu.

Sungmin jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan seluruh wanita cantik yang pernah memakai hanbok sejenis itu.

Aku senang melihat Abeoji dan Minho Abeonim bisa berbicara akrab tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun. Aku bisa melihat senyum indah menghiasi wajah Sungmin sepanjang acara makan tadi.

"You got yourself a sweet one," ujar Abeoji berbisik disampingku. Kami berdua tengah duduk di meja makan memandangi interaksi Sungmin dan Minho Abeonim.

"Yeah, I know."

"Melihatnya begitu akrab mencuci piring bersama Abeojinya. Ku rasa, sebaiknya kita memberikan mereka privasi. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik, aku senang melihatnya. Ku harap akan bertahan seperti ini selamanya. Aku mengenal Lee Minho, dia sebenarnya adalah pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab."

"Ya, kau benar Abeoji."

Aku dan Abeoji memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari dapur dan pergi ke ruang keluarga, dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah asik bermesraan sambil menonton reality show spesial chuseok.

Kami memilih sofa yang berada disudut ruang keluarga untuk memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Aku ingin berbicara mengenai Han byeol, istri Jay."

Oke, jadi ini alasannya mengapa Abeoji ingin berbicara tanpa adanya Sungmin. Pembicaraan ini mungkin akan mempengaruhi psikologis Sungmin, dan itu tidak baik. Sungmin tidak boleh stres dan tertekan.

"Jadi?" tanyaku mempersilahkan Abeoji melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Well, sejak dua hari yang lalu, Hanbyeol dan putrinya menetap di apartemenku sementara Jay mempersiapkan kamar untuk putrinya di apartemennya sendiri yang berada satu lantai di bawah apartemenku. Masalahnya adalah... kedatangan Taemin ke apartemenku beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat itu Hanbyeol dan putrinya tengah berkunjung untuk memindahkan beberapa barang mereka ke kamar Jay di apartemenku. Dan disaat itulah, Hanbyeol akhirnya mengetahui perihal Jay sebagai ayah biologis dari Taemin. Sejak saat itu, Hanbyeol terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Taemin karena sikap bar-bar nya itu. Terlebih lagi saat Bae Sooji datang dan memperkeruh semuanya. Meskipun Jay mengatakan akan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan untuk bertanggung jawab atas Taemin, akan tetai, sangat sulit bagi Hanbyeol untuk menerima keputusan Jay itu. Kecuali, jika Taemin bisa memperbaiki sikapnya, dan Sooji berhenti ikut campur, mungkin Taemin bisa diterima dengan tangan terbuka oleh Hanbyeol karena sebenarnya Hanbyeol adalah wanita yang baik dan ramah, dia hanya sakit hati dengan kelakuan Taemin saat itu."

Aku pernah bertemu dengan Hanbyeol noona beberapa kali. Dia memang hanya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, sehingga aku memanggilnya noona. Dia cukup ramah dan baik.

Saat aku mengunjungi Abeojiku di Seoul dan bertemu dengannya. Dia dan putrinya yang masih sangat kecil itu sering menemaniku yang terkadang bosan dengan Abeoji.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya saat menghadapi amukan Taemin.

Hatinya begitu lembut, pasti terluka karena kata-kata kasar Taemin.

Jadi, jika memang Taemin ingin diterima oleh Jay, dia harus mau memperbaiki sikapnya. Mungkin aku bisa mengarahkannya asalkan Eommaku tidak ikut campur dan membuat masalah.

"Jika Sungmin telah siap, kita bisa segera pergi dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Aku akan mencoba berbicara secara perlahan padanya. Dia tengah shock dan merasa sendirian, dia membutuhkan dukungan. Jadi, aku akan mencoba membantunya."

"Aku membawa pie labu dan coffee. Anyone want some?" Sungmin datang keruang keluarga lengkap dengan celemek pink polkadotnya yang menggemaskan.

Aku langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Mereka bisa mengambil sendiri yang mereka inginkan. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." Aku langsung menariknya dalam rangkulanku.

"Tapi Kyu,"

"Just a few minutes,"aku membimbingnya meninggalkan ruang keluarga kemudian perlahan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai 2.

"Kyu, ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya diam sambil tetap membimbingnya menuju ke kamarnya dulu yang berada tak jauh dari pintu penghubung ke kamarku.

Setelah sampai, aku membimbingnya masuk dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

"Kyu,"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Sekarang aku menginginkan dessert." Bisikku.

Aku membopong tubuhnya yang sejujurnya mulai sedikit berat, menuju ke tempat tidurnya yang rapi karena lama tak ada yang menempatinya.

Tanpa melepaskan celemeknya, aku menarik turun celana ¾ nya plus celana dalamnya hingga my 'little min' mencuat keluar menyambutku setelah aku sedikit mengangkat celemeknya.

Waw.

 _This is something spesial that make me wanna tease too._

"Kyuh..." lenguh Sungmin merasakan bagian bawahnya yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Ini takkan lama, Baby. I promise. Aku hanya ingin menikmati dessert-ku."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku langsung melahap dessert favoritku yang lebih lezat dari pie labu buatannya itu.

"God! Kyuh... You make me crazy."

*skip (udah subuh soalnya :P)

.

.

Perpisahan adalah bagian yang paling ku benci dalam hidupku.

Dan kini aku harus menghadapinya lagi.

Abeojiku akan kembali ke Ilsan hari ini.

"Kau tahu sweety, aku sangat senang karena melihatmu bersama orang yang kau cintai. Aku bisa sedikit tertidur nyenyak dan berharap akan selalu melihat senyum indahmu dalam mimpiku, Sweety."

"Berjanjilah kau akan mendampingiku saat pernikahanku nanti, Abeoji? Kau juga harus ada saat bayiku lahir nanti." Aku berusaha menahan isakanku. Aku tak ingin membuatnya semakin sedih.

Abeoji mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku takkan pernah melewatkan semua hal penting itu sayang. Tidak lagi."

"Jino Abeonim telah memiliki beberapa nama untuk bayiku, kau juga harus memilih beberapa nama juga. Karena bayiku akan menyandang nama belakang Cho, setidaknya kau harus memberinya nama tengah atau nama depan."

"Tentu saja sayang. Sama seperti namamu, bayimu akan memiliki nama terindah di dunia."

Aku memeluk Abeoji erat. "I'll miss you, Appa." Bisikku.

"I'll miss you too, BunnyMin."

"Berhati-hatilah dan hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai, appa. Aku akan terus menanti teleponmu."

Abeoji mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami.

"I love you," bisiknya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"I love you too." Aku berusaha tersenyum agar Abeoji akan terus teringat senyumku seperti keinginannya tadi.

Abeoji menatap kearah belakangku, dimana Kyuhyun berdiri siaga. Abeoji mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Perlahan Abeoji berbalik kemudian melangkah menuju boarding pass.

Aku memandang kepergiannya sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum.

Aku akan mengunjunginya ke Ilsan, segera.

"Kau baik-baik saja, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sambil merangkulku.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini. Aku senang kami kembali dekat. Thank you untuk semuanya Kyu." aku bersandar padanya.

"Nevermind, Baby. Kapanpun kau ingin mengunjungi Abeonim, beritahu aku. Jika perlu aku akan menjemputnya langsung ke Ilsan dengan meminjam pesawat pribadi Abeoji."

"Jangan berlebihan!" ujarku sambil mencubit pelan lengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja perutku terasa sakit. The baby.

"Kyu! He's kicking me," seruku tiba-tiba sambil meraba perutku. Bayiku menendang!

Kyuhyun langsung melepas rangkulannya dan beranjak ke hadapanku.

Dia berlutut mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perutku kemudian mengarahkan telinganya lebih dekat.

"Aku bisa merasakannya." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil salah satu tangannya mengelus perutku tanpa menjauhkan telinganya.

Aku merasakan bayiku kembali bergerak.

"Talk to him, Kyu," pintaku lirih. Ugh, aku begitu terharu hingga ingin menangis.

Kami tengah berada di tengah ruang tunggu bandara, namun aku tak perduli. Ini adalah moment berharga kami.

"Hey boy," sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut. Ku rasakan bayiku kembalu bergerak.

"Dia mendengarku. Bayi kita mendengar suaraku!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Ya, Kyu. dia mendengarmu." Bisikku lirih. Tanpa sadar aku menangis karena terharu. Andai saja Abeoji tidak terburu-buru pergi, mungkin dia juga bisa berbicara dengan cucunya ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana disana? Apa perut Eomma di dalam sana semanis yang terlihat diluar?" tanyanya konyol, membuatku refleks tertawa.

Bayiku kembali menendang.

"Ku rasa jawabannya ya, karena dia bergerak. Kau beruntung my baby boy. Eommamu sangaaat cantik. Jadi bersabarlah dan bertahanlah hingga saat kau lahir nanti. Kita akan menjadi ayah dan anak paling bahagia di dunia karena memiliki Sungmin Eomma yang cantik."

Bayiku kembali bergerak, namun tidak sekeras tadi.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya dan menatapku haru.

"Dia ada disana, uri baby. Dia bisa mendengar kita." Gumamnya sambil menangkup pipiku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

"God, that is amazing, BabyMin!" Kyuhyun kembali berlutut sejenak untuk mencium perutku kemudian kembali berdiri.

"Jika dia kembali bergerak seperti ini, beritahu aku Baby. Aku ingin bercerita banyak padanya." Ujar Kyuhyun antusias sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu. Kau yang pertama akan tahu."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku sekilas kemudian merangkul pinggangku.

"Let's go home, Eomma." Seru Kyuhyun dengan riang meniru suara anak-anak.

Aku tertawa sambil mengikutinya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

#Deep bow

Jeongmal mianhae karena meleset dari janji Hasu.

Jika mau marah, salahkan PLN (kok?)

Karen laptop lowbat jadi harus di charge.

Dan PLN dengan tidak perikelistrikan mematikan seenaknya listrik dirumah Hasu T.T

Terpaksa nunggu nyala dan itu udah jam 12 malam. -.-

Dan kembalilah Hasu begadang edit ni ff, di sela sahur, trus edit lagi, subuh, trus edit lagi, baru update.

Buat ff blind date, abis ini baru mau dirapiin lagi biar ga typo (kalo masih ada ya maaf)

Review belum sempet dibalas, tapi Hasu baca semua kok, malah ada yg double kirim reviewnya hehe (Lumayan nambahin jumlah review)

Buat yang kecewa karena Hasu sering update telat dari janji, mianhae

Kalau ga ada halangan Hasu maunya on time terus kok.

Okelah, singkat aja

Salam Kyuhyun six pack!

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	20. First Negotiation

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **a.n :**

Disini usia kandungan Sungmin telah memasuki usia kandungan 28 minggu atau hampir 7 bulan. Jadi, Sungmin mulai membiasakan diri memakai gaun khusus ibu hamil karena badannya yang menjadi gemuk, selain itu juga agar bayinya tidak tersiksa dalam kandungan. Dan juga, Sungmin akan mulai mengalami mood swing khas ibu hamil serta ngidam2 lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **20**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku datang ke apartemen Abeoji di Seoul ini.

Terakhir kali aku kemari, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berpesta semalaman hingga mabuk dan bersenang-senang dengan para wanita jalang yang selalu mengerumuni Abeoji.

Namun kali ini akan menjadi kunjungan yang berbeda.

Aku bukan lagi pria brengsek yang tak bermoral.

Aku telah memiliki Sungmin, tunanganku. Dan aku akan setia padanya selamanya.

Aku menaruh koper Sungmin di kamar milikku yang ada di apartemen Abeoji. Kami akan tidur dikamar ini, satu-satunya tempat di apartemen ini yang aman tak terjamah oleh para jalang itu karena ini adalah tempat privasiku, sama seperti kamarku di rumahku yang di Jeju.

"Kyunnie... Ini... wow!" Sungmin terus menerus menggumam sambil memandangi sekeliling kamarku.

Aku tahu kamarku mungkin terlihat aneh untuknya.

Di dominasi warna hitam putih.

Dengan semua ornamen berbau rock terutama beberapa emblem TRAX yang terpasang di dinding kamarku.

Tipikal kamar seorang anak rocker sejati.

"Yeah, aku adalah anak rocker." Jawabku santai sambil terkekeh.

"Ini keren. Berbeda dengan kamarmu di Jeju, ini... waw." Sungmin seolah kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengomentari kamarku.

"Apa ini menakutkan?" tanyaku cemas. Aku takut dia tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Jika memang iya, aku dengan senang hati akan mendekor ulang kamarku.

Apapun demi Sungminku.

Sungmin bergegas menggeleng.

"Tidak, Kyu, Ini keren, sungguh. Aku hanya... aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku selalu ingin memiliki kamar seperti ini. Maksudku, menatanya sesuai keinginanku. Yah, seperti kamar yang ku tempati di rumah pantai Eunhyuk. Kamarmu ini sungguh luar biasa, Kyu."

Aku terkejut dengan responnya. Syukurlah jika dia senang dengan kamarku ini.

"Jadi? Dimana aku akan tidur?" tanyanya sambil mendekati tempatku yang...

Oh, shit! Aku lupa.

Tempat tidurku memiliki model tinggi kira-kira 60cm.

Dengan tubuh hamilnya itu pasti akan sulit untuknya mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri ke atas tempat tidurku. Belum lagi dengan gaun hamil yang dikenakannya itu.

Stupid Cho!

"Maaf Baby. Aku lupa untuk menyesuaikannya dengan keadaanmu." Aku mendekatinya sambil menunjukkan raut penyesalan.

Dia langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, Kyu. aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Sungminku yang seperti malaikat.

"Ah, mungkin kita membutuhkan tangga untuk membantumu," Sungmin langsung terkekeh mendengar usulku.

"Atau," tanpa aba-aba aku membopongnya kemudian menidurkannya dengan hati-hati di atas ranjangku. "Aku akan menggendong seperti ini, aku takkan keberatan sama sekali, Baby." Ujarku kemudian mengambil posisi setengah berbaring si sampingnya. Tubuhnya semakin berat dari hari ke hari, namun itu bagus karena berarti dia dan anakku sehat.

"Ini nyaman Kyu..." gumamnya sambil menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Benarkah? Ini memang dibuat khusus untukku. Dirancang untuk memberikanku kenyamanan disetiap saat," kurendahkan tubuhku dan berbisik dengan nada menggoda ditelinga,"termasuk saat bercinta kurasa. Aku belum pernah mencobanya sih."

Sungmin beralih menatapku dengan wajah mengantuknya sambil menutup mulutnya saat menguap, "kita bisa mencobanya sekarang." Ujarnya dengan nada lemah.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi dan rahangku, masih dengan pandangan mengantuknya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku tahu baby, tapi..." aku melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku kemudian menempatkannya disisi tubuhnya, aku beranjak dari posisiku setelah mengecup pucuk hidungnya, "usia kehamilanmu ini sangat rawan dan kita terpaksa menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh dengan menyeberang karena penerbangan akan mempengaruhi kondisi kandungan. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan Baby. Jadi... aku akan memberikan pijatan pada kakimu agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan nyenyak, ok?"

Aku beranjak keujung tempat tidur sambil meluruskan kakinya yang sedikit membengkak. Menurut dokter, ini hal-hal yang biasa yang dialami para ibu hamil, jadi Sungminku juga akan mengalaminya. Untunglah morning sick nya sudah berkurang, hanya saja dia jadi mudah lelah dan kakinya sering membengkak. Dan juga, mood swingnya yang harus ku waspadai.

"Gomawo Kyu." gumamnya lemah. Dia sungguh sudah lelah, jadi aku takkan mengulur waktu istirahatnya.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum lemah saat aku memulai pijatanku pada kakinya. Berterima kasih pada Kim Heechul yang banyak mengajariku bagaimana menjadi pria siaga untuk Sungmin. Meskipun pria, dia seorang male pregnant seperti Sungminku dan telah memiliki satu anak laki-laki, jadi dia tahu rasanya menjadi pria yang harus hamil dan melahirkan. Dia sangat membantuku dan Sungmin.

Aku terus memberinya pijatan terutama di telapak kakinya untuk meredakan bengkak yang ada disana.

Perlahan, nafasnya mulai menghalus dan dia terlelap.

Dengan perlahan, aku menghentikan pijatanku dan beranjak mendekatinya.

Kemudian aku menyelimutinya dan meninggalkan kamarku untuk membiarkannya beristirahat.

.

.

Aku menuju ke ruang santai dan menemukan Abeoji yang tengah asik bermain game dengan earphone terpasang serta sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Aku sengaja melangkah di depan layar LED untuk membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku.

Dia menyeringai begitu melihatku kemudian mempause gamenya.

"Wanna play?" tawarnya sambil melepas earphonenya.

Aku memandangnya skeptis.

"Tolong jangan merokok disaat kami masih berada disini. Demi Sungmin." Ujarku dengan nada memerintah.

Abeoji melepas rokok dari mulutnya kemudian mematikannya ke asbak.

"Ok, demi menantu dan cucuku." Ikrarnya sambil mengangkat bahu menyerah.

"Apa uri Sungmin sudah tidur?" tanyanya sambil meneguk soju langsung dari botolnya yang baru kusadari ada disisi ubuhnya.

Saat dia mengatakan 'uri Sungmin' dengan mudahnya, entah mengapa aku merasa kesal. Caranya mengatakan itu seolah kami berbagi Sungmin.

Sungmin adalah milikku seorang. Aku takkan berbagi.

"Sungmin-KU telah tertidur. Dia sangat kelelahan." Ujarku menekankan pada kata 'Sungmin-KU' sambil mengambil tempat disofa disampingnya.

Abeoji tertawa sambil menenggak habis sojunya. Dia bermain game sambil menghabiskan sebotol soju? Kami bahkan baru tiba beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau terlalu posesif, Boy! Jangan seperti itu padaku, aku Abeojimu. Dia kan menantuku."

Aku tak bermaksud menyinggungnya, hanya saja... aku memang posesif jika menyangkut Sungmin.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakannya. Tapi, hanya aku yang akan membahagiakannya. Selalu, hanya aku." Jawabku angkuh.

Abeoji bersiul mendengar jawabanku.

"Tekad yang bagus, my Boy! Jangan khawatir, aku masih menyukai wanita berdada montok dan _wet hole_." Ujarnya sambil terbahak.

Ck, as usual, dia tidak berubah.

Aku mengambil tempat disampingnya di sofa ruang santai sambil menyambar stik game satu lagi dan mengatur game menjadi duel.

Kami pun bertanding game. Dan tentu saja aku yang selalu menang dari Abeoji.

"Dimana Taetae?" tanyaku sambil tetap fokus pada game.

"Adik gilamu itu? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku bersyukur dia tidak kemari. Akan sangat menganggu kita nantinya." Jawab Abeoji tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar.

"Lalu dimana Jay Ahjushi?" tanyaku lagi. "Yap! Aku menang lagi!" seruku keras.

Untung saja kamarku di lengkapi peredam suara sehingga Sungmin tidak akan terganggu dengan keributan dilantai bawah ini.

"Aku disini Lady killer!" aku menoleh dan menemukan Jay Ahjushi yang berjalan mendekati kami dengan kedua gadis di masing-masing lengannya.

Ckckck, dia tidak ingat jika telah memiliki istri dan anak.

Dia tetap pria brengsek seperti Abeoji.

Salah satu dari gadis itu mengedip genit padaku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan kembali memfokuskan diri ke game.

Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sungminku. Dengan muka yang 60% hasil bedah plastik, apa yang mereka banggakan?

Sungminku 100% orisinil.

Jay Ahjushi menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa lain di ruang santai ini dengan salah satu gadis di pangkuannya.

Gadis lainnya, yang tadi mengedip padaku, berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri disampingku.

"Keberatan jika aku bergabung?" tanyanya dengan nada genit sambil menyender manja ke lengan sofaku.

"Dia gay sweety! Jangan mencoba menggodanya." Aku mendengar Jay berseru pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu langsung menjauhkan dirinya dariku.

Abeojiku terkekeh.

"Aku bebas, sweet girl." Ujarnya sambil menarik lengan gadis itu kemudian menarik tubuh gadis itu kepangkuannya.

"Aku masih disini Abeoji!" geramku.

Abeojiku hanya tertawa sambil menciumi pipi gadis itu yang menggelayut manja di pangkuan Abeoji.

Aku langsung membanting kesal stick game yang ku genggam. Aku kehilangan moodku.

Aku langsung beralih menatap Jay Ahjushi dengan tajam.

"Selesaikanlah masalahmu dengan Taemin, Ahjushi," ujarku padanya.

"Aku juga inginnya begitu. Tapi dia begitu keras kepala dan gila!" gerutu Jay Ahjushi tanpa menghentikan sesi menggodanya pada gadis di pangkuannya.

Mendadak aku merasa mual. Aku sangat menyesal pernah menjadi brengsek seperti mereka.

Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah Taemin ini dan bergegas kembali ke Jeju atau mungkin mengunjungi Lee Minho di Ilsan. Kemanapun asal jangan disini.

Aku tak ingin semua ini mempengaruhi Sungminku.

Ini bukan tempat yang tepat.

"Jika saja sejak awal Taemin mendapatkan sepasang orangtua yang bisa mendidiknya dengan baik dan bukannya menelantarkannya, dia tidak akan seperti sekarang. Dia menjadi seperti itu karena salahmu dan Eommaku. Karena kegilaan kalian." Seruku emosi.

"Slow boy." Abeoji mengingatkanku.

Ck, dia sama brengseknya dengan temannya. Dia tak berhak menceramahiku.

"Aku, meskipun memiliki Eomma yang jalang dan Abeoji yang brengsek, setidaknya aku mendapatkan pengakuan dan memiliki nama belakang Abeojiku. Abeoji juga sering mengunjungiku meskipun hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan brengseknya. Setidaknya aku tahu rasanya memiliki seorang ayah. Sedangkan Taemin... dia tidak memilki siapapun. Aku, kakaknya yang masih berusia 4 tahunlah yang menjadi kakak sekaligus Appa dan Eomma baginya. Dia menjadi gila karena kegilaan dan kebrengsekanmu Ahjushi!"

Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana untuk berbicara kasar padanya. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menerima perkataannya yang menghina adikku seolah dia sendiri tidak memiliki salah apapun. Dia lah penyebab semua kegilaan yang dilakukan Taemin ini.

"Kau harus menjaga mulutmu, Jay. Walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah kakaknya." Ujar Abeojiku dengan nada sedikit keras.

Aku terkejut Abeoji tidak membentakku karena bersikap kasar pada temannya.

"Oh... Jay... kau bilang kita akan bersenang-senang..." gadis itu menggeliyat di pangkuan Jay Ahjushi.

"Let's have sex... Threesome terdengar menyenangkan, benar kan?" Jay melirik padaku dengan mengedipka mata, seolah tidak ada perdebatan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ide bagus..." gadis itu langsung menanggalkan atasannya dan kedua payudara besarnya langsung tumpah dihadapan kami.

Aku semakin mual. Dasar dada palsu.

"Aku akan ke kamar. Panggil aku jika kalian sudah kembali waras, orangtua!" tanpa mendengar jawaban mereka aku langsung beranjak menuju kamarku.

Inilah yang ku benci dari kehidupan Abeoji dan teman-temannya. Free sex.

Dulu mungkin aku sama brengseknya dengan mereka.

Tapi sekarang keadaan telah berbeda.

Aku telah memiliki Sungmin. Satu-satunya yang berhak atas tubuh dan hidupku.

Aku juga akan segera menjadi seorang ayah. Aku akan dipanggil Abeoji oleh anak laki-lakiku. Aku tidak ingin memberikan contoh buruk untuk anakku seperti yang telah Abeoji lakukan padaku. Anakku harus baik seperti Sungmin.

Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi brengsek sepertiku.

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

.

Kyuhyun menyusuri rahangku dengan bibirnya sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan menuju leherku. Air dari shower mengalir membasahi tubuh kami, mengingatkanku pada sesi make out kami kemarin.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menyusuri sisi tubuhku dan kemudian melingkar di perutku, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Dari dalam perutku, bayi kami memberikan respon berupa tendangan-tendangan kecil yang langsung membuat kami terkekeh.

Bayi kami semakin aktif belakangan ini. Dan Kyuhyun semakin senang membelai perutku agar bisa merasakan pergerakannya.

Belum lama aku bisa menikmati sweet moment ini, suara teriakan memekakkan telinga menggema sampai ke kamar mandi ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa menutup pintu kamarnya karena setahuku kamarnya memiliki peredam sehingga tidak akan terganggu dari suara diluar dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Itu suara teriakan yang ku kenal. Taemin.

Kyuhyun mejatuhkan kepalanya dibahuku. Dia menghembuskan nafas keras.

"Taemin?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Yeah. Seharusnya aku menutup dan mengunci kamarku. Mian, baby." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Dan sepertinya dia telah mengetahui keberadaanku disini." Lanjutnya. Di kecupnya bibirku sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

"Kau teruskan mandimu, Sungminnie. Hati-hati jangan sampai terpeleset. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia dan Abeoji tidak bisa dibiarkan berdua saja."

Aku mengangguk sambil bergegas membilas tubuhku, sementara Kyuhyun telah keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengambil bathrobe kemudian mengenakannya.

Setelah selesai aku langsung memakai bathrobeku dan beranjak keluar.

Kembali terdengar teriakan Taemin, dan diikuti teriakan dari suara berat yang belum pernah kudengar. Suara yang lebih berat dari suara Abeonim.

Siapa? Apa Jay-ssi dari TRAX itu?

"Suara siapa itu Kyu?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikannya yang telah mengenakan celana jeansnya dan tengah memakai kausnya.

"Kurasa itu Jay Ahjushi. Mereka mungkin memulai sesi pertengkaran ayah-anak." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada frustasi.

Jadi benar, itu Jay-ssi. Ayah kandung Taemin, ada disini?

"Tetaplah disini Sungminnie. Inilah alasan kita kemari. Jadi, aku akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Taemin yang tertekan dan Jay yang... tidak kompeten," aku tahu dia hampir mengatakan kata-kata kasar jika tidak mengingat keberadaanku di depannya.

"Aku akan beusaha mendamaikan mereka segera. Dan kita bisa bergegas pergi dari sini. Kemanapun asal tidak disini."

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa membantah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar yang tak tertutup. Perhatian kami langsung beralih ke arah pintu.

"Hai? Apa aku mengganggu?" seorang wanita yang ku kira hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu dengan canggung. Dia terlihat muda.

"Hanbyeoll Noona!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang?"

Hanbyeol? Siapa?

"Yah, aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Ternyata aku memilih waktu yang salah." Ujar wanita yang ternyata bernama Hanbyeol itu.

"Yah... aku disini untuk berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya, Noona. Maaf telah membuat hidupmu tidak nyaman karena Taemin." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

Hah? Apa jangan-jangan wanita ini...

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Wanita itu beralih menatapku. "kau pasti si pria manis nan menawan itu ya? Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

Aku spontan membenarkan bathrobe yang ku pakai, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keadaanku yang hanya memakai bathrobe dihadapan orang asing.

"Ya, aku Lee Sungmin." Ujarku dengan sedikit bingung.

"Akan segera menjadi Cho Sungmin, Noona." Ujar Kyuhyun langsung.

"Sungminnie, ini Hanbyeol Noona, istri Jay Ahjushi." Kyuhyun langsung merangkul pinggangku, membuatku berdiri disisinya. "Dan ini Cho Sungmin, tunanganku, Noona."

"Yah, aku sudah mendengarnya sekilas dari Bae Sooji, meski aku tak percaya dengan versi Eommamu itu, Kyu. tapi jujur, kau sangat manis dan menggemaskan, Sungmin-ssi." Ujar Hanbyeol-ssi dengan nada ceria.

"Ah, Kyuhyun... bolehkah aku bersembunyi dengannya saja disini? Aku tidak ingin menambah pertengkaran yang ada. Aku mencari aman." Lanjut Hanbyeol-ssi.

"Tentu saja Hanbyeol-ssi," aku langsung menjawabnya sebelum Kyuhyun menolak. "Aku akan ganti baju dahulu." Aku langsung mengambil baju ke lemari kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama aku telah berpakaian dan kembali pada mereka.

"Kau bisa turun sekarang, Kyu. aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Hanbyeol-ssi disini." Ujarku menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau yakin? Sebenarnya aku berencana untuk membawakan sarapanmu kemari dan..."

"Itu ide bagus, Kyunnie. Kau tidak keberatan jika membawakan satu porsi lagi untuk Hanbyeol-ssi Kyu?" aku langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum dia kembali melancarkan protesnya. Aku menyukai Hanbyeol-ssi ini, dia begitu ramah dan baik. Aku ingin berbicara banyak hal dengannya.

Hanbyeol-ssi tertawa melihat interaksi kami. "Oh, maaf. Aku hanya merasa sangat lucu. Dia seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang ku kenal." Ujarnya sambil menghentikan tawa segera.

Yah, Kyuhyun yang sekarang memang sedikit berbeda dan jauh lebih baik dan posesif.

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun pasrah.

Setelah kembali mengecup keningku, dia beranjak keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku dengan Hanbyeol-ssi.

"Hanbyeol-ssi,"

"Noona, kau boleh memanggilku seperti Kyuhyun memanggilku. Oh,ya! Berapa usiamu, Sungmin-ssi?" Hanbyeol langsung memotong ucapanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

Dia memang baik.

"Baiklah, Hanbyeol Noona. Usiaku saat ini 19 tahun hampir 20 tahun."

"Benarkah? Berarti usia kita berbeda..." dia menopang dagu sambil berpikir. "15 tahun. Aku 34 tahun. Wow! Kau masih sangat muda, Sungmin-ah!" tanpa sungkan Hanbyeol berbicara secara informal denganku.

"Yah, begitulah Noona, hehe."

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan denganku, Sungmin-ah. Seperti Kyuhyun yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku, kau juga akan ku anggap begitu. Ah, apalagi kau akan segera menjadi istri Kyuhyun,kan? Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba!" seru Hanbyeol Noona senang.

"Ne, gomawo Noona." Aku baru menyadari bahwa kami masih berbicara sambil berdiri sejak tadi.

"Ah Noona. Sebaiknya kita berbicara sambil duduk." Ujarku sambil beranjak ke sofa yang ada kamar Kyuhyun ini dan mempersilahkan Hanbyeol Noona untuk duduk di sofa.

Belakangan ini aku memang sering merasa cepat lelah jika berdiri terlalu lama, mungkin karena kandunganku yang semakin besar.

"Terima kasih. Ah, nyamannya." Gumam Hanbyeol Noona sambil duduk disampingku.

"Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya aku berada di kamar Kyuhyun. Sewaktu aku datang mengunjungi Jay kemari, yang ku lakukan hanyalah berada di kamar Jay dan membaca atau bermain bersama anak-anak. Aku sedikit tidak nyaman memang dengan keberadaan teman-teman Jay yang sering berkumpul disini. Tapi, begitu tadi aku datang dan mendengar dari Jino oppa mengenai kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan tunangannya, aku langsung kemari karena penasaran dengan dirimu. Aku hanya mendengar dari Bae Sooji yang merutuki dirimu. Karena itulah aku ingin menemuimu sendiri untuk memastikan." Hanbyeol Noona meraih tangan kananku kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Aku bersyukur akhirnya bertemu denganmu juga. Kau jauh berbeda dengan yang dikatakan Bae Sooji gila itu. Kau sangat cantik, manis, indah dan ramah. Akh... mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman. Aku tidak perduli apakah kau pria atau wanita, aku merasa kau sangat menyenangkan! apa kau mau berteman denganku?" perkataan Hanbyeol Noona yang terlalu bersemangat refleks membuatku tertawa. Wajahnya yang berseri-seri membuatku lega karena dia menyambut baik diriku.

"Aku juga, Noona. Aku telah mendengar bahwa Jay-ssi telah memiliki istri yang cantik. Aku pun sangat penasaran dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan Sekarang, apa yang sebelumnya ku perkirakan jauh dari kenyataannya. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Nonna yang begitu ceria dan ramah. Aku senang jka Noona tidak keberatan dengan keberadaanku disini."

"Tentu saja tidak." Hanbyeol Noona mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Taemin. Kau sangat ramah dan baik. Senyummu sangat manis. Kau mengingatkanku pada kelinci yang imut. Tak heran Kyuhyun yang evil itu jatuh cinta denganmu. Ugh... kau sangat menggemaskan!" Tanpa sungkan Hanbyeol mencubit pipiku gemas.

Hanbyeol Noona sungguh lucu.

"Gomawo Noona."

"Ah, jika kita berteman, kita bisa saling berbagi pengalaman. Kau bisa bercerita apapun yang kau mau. Kau juga bisa bertanya semua informasi seputar kehamilan. Aku kan pernah mengandung dan telah memiliki anak, meski tidak banyak namun aku memiliki pengalaman yang bisa ku bagi denganmu. Ah, tapi sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan seorang male pregnant. Kau sungguh mulia Sungminnie. Pasti berat harus menerima takdir yang berbeda dengan pria lainnya."

Aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja awalnya berat, tapi sekarang aku menikmatinya Noona. Dan tentu saja aku tidak keberatan memiliki teman seperti Noona. Aku sangat senang jika bisa mendapatkan beberapa saran dari Noona agar aku bisa menjaga kandunganku ini dengan baik."

Dan selanjutnya kami larut dalam pembicaraan dimana Hanbyeol noona banyak memberiku saran dan tak lupa menceritakan mengenai anak perempuannya yang membuatku ingin bertemu dengan anaknya juga.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan Taemin yang bersautan dengan suara bentakan Jay Ahjushi dari arah ruang santai.

Aku mempercepat langkahku kesana dan langsung menghampiri Taemin.

"Taemin! Tenangkan dirimu! Teriakanmu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun Tae!" seruku sambil menariknya untuk duduk disalah satu sofa. Aku ikut duduk disana dan menahannya yang ingin kembali bangun untuk menyerang Jay Ahjushi.

Dihadapanku, Jay Ahjushi terduduk santai di sofa yang sama yang kemarin malam didudukinya. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Ckck, tua bangka menyebalkan.

"Ah, tenangnya. Memang hanya dirimu yang bisa menjinakkannya, Cho." Ujar Jay santai.

"Kau dengar, hyung? dia sama sekali tidak menginginkanku. Aku..."

Aku memberi isyarat ada Taemin untuk kembali diam. Jika dia mulai berdebat lagi, masalah ini takkan pernah selesai.

Mereka memang ayah dan anak. Sama-sama keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

"Jay Ajushi, kumohon jaga perkataanmu. Walau bagaimanapun juga Taemin adalah anakmu juga, yang telah kau telantarkan bersama Eommaku yang tidak bisa menjadi Eomma yang baik untuknya." Aku memperingatkan Jay sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Dan kau Tae," aku beralih pada Taemin. "Kau tidak bisa membenci Hanbyeol Noona dan anaknya begitu saja. Mereka tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini. Dulu kau juga membenci Sungmin tanpa alasan." Saat ku lihat Taemin akan membantah aku langsung menyuruhnya diam.

"Baik Sungmin maupun Hanbyeol noona hanyalah pihak yang terjepit diantara masalah yang dibuat oleh mereka. Uri Eomma dan Jay Ahjushi. Kau harus menghentikan sikap burukmu yang diajarkan Eomma itu. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi pembenci tanpa alasan kau tahu kan?"

"Tapi Sungmin sendirilah yang membuatku membenci dirinya! Dia telah merebutmu dariku!" seru Taemin sambil meremat lenganku.

"Tae..."

"Dia telah mengambil satu-satunya orang yang bisa menerimaku, dia mengambilmu dariku Hyung! Kau juga tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Kau melupakanku!"

"Lee Taemin!"

"Aku bukan Lee Taemin! Aku bukan siapapun! Aku tak memiliki siapapun!" serunya sambil beranjak berdiri dari sisiku.

"Aku menyerah membuat kalian mencintaiku. Tidak ada satupun yang mencintaiku. Aku tak memiliki siapapun!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Taemin langsung pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu apartemen.

Shit! Bocah itu! Masalah tidak akan selesai dengan mudah jika begini prosesnya!

"Huh! Dia benar-benar tidak waras! Kau mudah membuatnya pergi, sedangkan aku? Akulah yang akhirnya pergi dari apartemen ini untuk menghindari ocehannya itu." Jay masih dengan santainya berkata sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau masih bisa berkata setenang itu?! Dia itu putramu, Kim Young Deok!"

Seruku kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia berkata setenang itu? Dia memang brengsek!

"Yeobo, jangan bicara sekasar itu pada putramu sendiri." Terdengar suara lembut Hanbyeol noona dari arah belakang. Kami serempak langsung menoleh dan menemukan Hanbyeol noona yang berdiri di ujung tangga serta Sungmin yang berdiri di sisinya.

Aku langsung beranjak untuk menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kami telah menunggu lama dan kau tidak juga mengantarkan makanan untuk kami. Jadi, kami berfikir mungkin kalian sedang sibuk sehingga kami memutuskan untuk turun karena Sungmin telah kelaparan." Hanbyeol noona memberikan penjelasan tanpa diminta.

Aku langsung menarik Sungmin dalam rangkulanku.

"Mian BabyMin. Aku tak bermaksud melupakanmu." Ujarku sambil mengecup pelipisnya dan mengelus perutnya. "Mian uri baby."

"Tidak apa Kyu. Tapi apa Taemin sudah pergi?" tanya Sungmin sambil membelai pipiku menenangkan.

"Yah, tidak berjalan dengan baik. Butuh waktu sedikit lebih lama untuknya." Ujarku dengan nada menyesal. Kami akan tertahan disini jika masalah Taemin tidak segera selesai.

Aku teringat dengan Jay Ahjushi yang merokok. Asap rokok tak baik untuk Sungmin dan bayi kami.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan saja, Baby. Disini penuh asap rokok." Aku langsung merangkul Sungmin dan mengajaknya ke dapur.

"Apa kau tidak akan memperkenalkan kami hanya karena aku merokok?" protes Jay Ahjushi.

"Ya. Kesehatannya jauh lebih enting." Jawabku acuh sambil membimbing Sungmin ke ruang makan.

"YAK CHO! Dasar kau gay impoten!"

"Biarkan saja, yeobo. Kau ini!" Hanbyeol Noona mengampiri Jay Ahjushi dan merangkulnya.

Aku tak menghiraukan mereka dan meneruskan langkahku.

"Dia sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi, kau tidak memperkenalkan kami secara resmi." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada merajuk.

"Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau kenal, Baby. Dia jauh lebih brengsek daripada aku."

Sungmin menoleh dengan tatapan heran. "Memang kau brengsek?"

"Jangan menggodaku, Baby. Kau tahu betapa brengseknya aku."

Aku mendudukannya di kursi yang ada di meja makan.

"Listen, jauhi pria itu. Dia akan membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu dan uri baby. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu. Jangan membantah." Ujarku saat Sungmin akan membantah.

Sungmin mendesah menyerah.

"Tapi, kau berbeda dengannya, kau tidak brengsek. Kau juga tidak impoten." Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik ditelingaku, "kau adalah pria terseksi di dunia dengan p*nis yang besar, hebat dan cantik."

Aku berdecak, namun tak urung terkekeh mendengar candaannya.

"Aku akui memang milikku besar dan hebat. Tapi jangan katakan 'dia' cantik baby. Itu menyakiti harga diriku." Ujarku dengan wajah memelas.

Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat raut wajahku.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai mandi.

Kini dia tengah memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya untuk makan malam. Makan malam pertamanya di apartemen Cho Jino setelah kemarin malam dia melewatkannya karena terlalu lelah.

"Tidak, baby. Kau memang terlihat sempurna jika memakai itu, tapi akan ada si brengsek Jay. Aku tak ingin membiarkannya menikmati tubuh indahmu, baby." Protes Kyuhyun sambil memandangi Sungmin yang memakai salah satu gaun hamil terbaiknya. Gaun hamil ¾ dengan bagian bahu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat anggun namun tetap nyaman.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap Kyuhyun skeptis.

Demi apa Sungmin itu pria yang memakai gaun hamil, bagian mana yang terlihat seksi? Perut yang membesar? Atau dada yang seperti dada wanita?

"Tapi, Kyu... ini baju yang terbaik untuk tampil dihadapan keluargamu. Aku tak ingin seperti paus terdampar yang merusak pemandangan. Lagipula, Jay-ssi itu normal, dan aku pria. Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku?!" protes Sungmin balik.

"Jebal, Sungminnie. Lakukan ini untukku, ok? Aku tak ingin berbagi keindahan tubuhmu pada siapapun." Kyuhyun bersikeras dengan argumennya.

Sungmin akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. Jika perdebatan konyol ini dilanjutkan, mereka tidak akan turun untuk makan malam.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi, kau harus membantuku membuka resletingnya. Tadi saja aku kesulitan menaikan resletingnya." Sungmin membalikkan badannya pasrah. Dia akan kembali menyeleksi koleksi gaun hamilnya untuk mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan resleting gaun Sungmin dengan perlahan. Setelah punggung telanjang Sungmin terpampang dihadapannya, dihujaninya punggung mulus itu dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra.

"Kyu... kita akan terlambat makan malam." Desah Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata, tak sanggup membebaskan diri dari godaan Kyuhyun yang sangat intim.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan makan malamku." Gumam Kyuhyun serak sambil membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga menghadapnya dan langsung mengulum salah satu nipple Sungmin yang membengkak. Gaun itu langsung terjatuh begitu saja di kaki Sungmin.

Salah satu tangan Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin agar tidak beranjak darinya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya menggoda milik Sungmin.

Sungmin yang pasrah hanya bisa meremas kasar rambut Kyuhyun hingga berantakan. Kyuhyun kembali membangkitkan hasrat seksualnya yang memang tak terkendali belakangan ini.

"Ku mohon Kyu..."

"Apa?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengulum nipple Sungmin bergantian, memberikan getaran nikmat yang dirasakan Sungmin.

"Aku lapar..." rengek Sungmin, entah 'lapar' apa yang dimaksud Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Ok, biarkan aku memberikanmu appetizer sebelum kita menuju main course." Kyuhyun menghentikan semua godaannya, kemudian beralih membopong tubuh setengah telanjang Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Dibukanya celana dalam Sungmin.

"Selamat makan!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melahap milik Sungmin dan membiarkan desahan Sungmin menggema di kamarnya.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baby? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja di kamar. Aku akan membawakan makan malammu kemari." Ujar Kyuhyun perhatian sambil menghapus keringat di dahi dan wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati 'appetizer' nya setelah Sungmin dua kali klimaks di dalam mulutnya.

Sungmin menggeleng tegas.

"Ani, Kyu. aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya perlu mengatur nafasku dan berganti pakaian." Bisik Sungmin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Baiklah Baby. Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan membawa dua handuk, satu handuk basah dan satu handuk kering.

"Kau bau sperma, Baby. Itu akan membuat mereka terangsang." Ujar Kyuhyun santai saat melihat tatapan bertanya Sungmin.

Saat Kyuhyun sampai didekatnya, Sungmin mencubit lengan Kyuhyun keras.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa!" tuduh Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Mianhae, baby." Dengan telaten Kyuhyun membersihkan peluh di tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk basah, dan tak lupa tentu saja milik Sungmin agar sisa aroma sperma yang ada hilang. Setelah itu, dikeringkannya tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk kering.

"Tetaplah disini baby. Aku akan mencari gaun yang normal untukmu." Kyuhyun beranjak ke lemari untuk mengambil baju Sungmin setelah sebelumnya melemparkan kedua handuk itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan gaun hamil berwarna pink bercorak polkadot dengan bagian bahu yang tertutup dan panjangnya hingga mata kaki.

Sungmin menerimanya tanpa protes kemudian memakainya dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

Setelah sedikit merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan menyemprotkan sedikit minyak wangi, Sungmin telah siap untuk melakukan show nya.

"Aku siap untuk pertunjukannya Kyu!" gurau Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan merangkul pinggangnya, kemudian membimbingnya keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang makan, Kyuhyun memandangi satu per satu orang yang ada di meja makan.

'Tidak ada Taemin, syukurlah kami belum terlambat.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk disisi Hanbyeol sedangkan dirinya duduk disamping Sungmin, jadi diapit oleh orang-orang baik yang tidak akan macam-macam dengannya.

Meja makan itu memiliki kapasitas 8 orang, jadi masih banyak tempat yang kosong.

"Akhirnya pasangan raja dan ratu telah tiba. Kau yang mengusulkan makan malam keluarga tapi kau justru datang terlambat." Sindir Jay yang duduk di sudut meja dengan Hanbyeol disebelah kanannya. Sementara Jino duduk di sudut meja satunya. Tiga tempat dihadapan Hanbyeol, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih kosong.

"Taemin belum datang, jadi kami belum terlambat," jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil memakaikan napkin di pangkuan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah Jay. Kau jangan merusak selera makan kita." Tegur Jino tegas sebagai pemilik sebenarnya apartemen ini.

"Ok, aku mengerti bos!" seru Jay menyerah.

Hanbyeol menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Apa kandunganmu baik, sayang?" tanyanya perhatian.

"Sangat baik, terima kasih telah menanyakannya, Noona." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baguslah. Selama kau disini dan selama aku masih disini, aku akan membantu Kyuhyun menjagamu. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Ujar Hanbyeol lagi.

"Tentu Noona. Kita kan sudah berteman." Sungmin membalas menggenggam tangan Hanbyeol.

"Aku sangat menyukai tunanganmu ini Kyu!" serunya pada Kyuhyun. "Dia manis dan ramah."

"Jadi menurutmu aku jahat dan urakan?!" terdengar suara sinis yang diikuti suara langkah kaki memasuki dapur.

Taemin datang dengan jeans biru dan kaus biru muda yang melekat serasi di tubuh rampingnya. Membuatnya terlihat manis dan imut. Sayang tatapan matanya begitu kelam dan gelap.

Taemin menatap semua yang ada di meja makan dengan pandangan tajam. Pandangan paling kejam ditujukannya pada Hanbyeol dan Sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti preman, Taaetae! Kita akan makan malam bukannya bertengkar." Kyuhyun langsung memperingatkan Taemin sebelum kembali membuat keributan.

Dengan wajah yang masih tegang dan namun pandangan tajamnya sedikit berkurang, Taemin duduk di tempat yang tersisi, salah satu dari tiga tempat dihadapan Hanbyeol, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau membawa Lee Sungmin." Komentar Taemin sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

Dibawah meja Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk menguatkannya. Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun untuk memberitahu bahwa dia bisa menghadapi Taemin.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah tunangan dan Eomma dari anakku. Dia akan ada dimanapun aku berada." Sahut Kyuhyun tegas.

Taemin menatap Sungmin dan Hanbyeol bergantian.

"Aku melepasmu untuk saat ini karena kau mengandung keponakanku." Ujar Taemin ketus.

"Baiklah, aku lapar. Dimana makanannya?" seru Jay keras.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, dua orang wanita muda datang dari dapur dengan membawa nampan di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Jino memang sengaja memesan katering untuk makan malam ini karena malas direpotkan jika harus memasak sendiri.

Taemin bisa melihat arah pandangan Jay yang terus terarah pada kedua pramusaji yang menaruh makanan di meja.

"Demi Tuhan! Di sampingmu ada istrimu dan kau masih memandangi gadis lain?! Kau memang brengsek ternyata! Bagaimana mungkin Eommaku bisa tergoda olehmu? Setidaknya Cho Jino lebih baik karena tidak menyembunyikan kebrengsekannya!" seru Taemin dengan suara keras hingga mengejutkan para gadis itu yang langsung kabur ke dapur. Tak terkecuali juga Hanbyeol dan Sungmin yang ikut terkejut.

Sungmin langsung mengelus perutnya karena baby nya mendadak aktif seolah merasa kaget akan suara keras Taemin.

"Jaga mulutmu, Lee Taemin!" Kyuhyun memperingatkan Taemin sebelum kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata berbisa dari mulutnya dihadapan Hanbyeol dan Sungmin.

Dia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Taemin akan melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja. Mungkin adiknya akan kembali berulah jika kesal.

"Apa kau baru saja mendikteku, Kid?!" seru Jay dengan kesal. "Istriku saja tidak keberatan dengan sikapku. Yang terpenting aku tetap mencintainya dan memberikan nafkah lahir batin untuknya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, benar kan yeobo?" ujar Jay sambil menggenggam tangan Hanbyeol. Hanbyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat tidak tulus.

'Stupid oldman! Mana ada istri yang membiarkan suaminya menjadi brengsek?!' maki Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Dan mengenai Eommamu itu, dia memang dasarnya jalang dan mudah tergoda dengan pria mana saja yang dianggapnya menarik."

"KAU!" seru Taemin murka.

"Sudah cukup Kim Young deok!" Jino berseru menghentikan pertengkaran tak bermutu yang terjadi. "Kalian sudah menodai makanan-makanan ini."

"Ah, aku lapar. Sebaiknya kita makan sebelum dingin." Kyuhyun menyambung ucapan Abeojiny sambil mengambil peralatan makannya untuk menyantap appetizer (makanan pembuka).

"Ya, aku juga lapar." Sahut Jay mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa kata semua serempak melakukan tindakan yang sama kemudian menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing.

Namun dari semua orang, hanya Sungmin yang tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan dihadapannya.

"Wae, baby? Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tidak makan sedikitpun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Mian, Kyu... aku tak bisa makan makanan mentah atau setengah makan selagi aku hami. Dokter menyarankan aku menghindari makanan-makanan setengah makan karena mungkin akan berpengaruh pada bayi."

Kyuhyun mengumpat kecil. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa perkataan dokter saat mereka melakukan check up beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baiklah, baby. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan ke dapur dan mencari sesuatu yang layak untuk kau makan." Kyuhyun bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan yang bisa dimakan Sungmin.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Taemin menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Kau sungguh hebat mengendalikan hyungku seolah dia adalah pelayanmu." Cibir Taemin pedas.

Sungmin menatap Taemin dengan pandangan tenanga, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Jika dulu dia hanya diam saja saat Taemin menghinanya, kini dia memiliki alasan untuk membela diri. Dia tidak mengendalikan Kyuhyun, semua yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah untuk anak mereka.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau tengah merasa kesal dan marah. Tapi, kita tidak memiliki urusan apapun lagi. Kau sudah berjanji dan pria sejati pantang mengingkari janjinya. Jadi, sudahi ini." Ujar Sungmin dengan tenang.

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari Jino. Sementara Taemin membelalakkan matanya.

"KAU! Asal kau tahu, aku adalah adiknya, adik kandungnya. Hanya karena kau mengandung anak Kyuhyun dan aku berkata tak akan mengganggumu bukan berarti posisimu aman. Aku diam demi hyungku dan keponakanku itu. Aku belum menerimamu, bitch!" seru Taemin marah.

"Lee Taemin!" tegur Hanbyeol.

"Kau kelewatan bocah!" seru Jino.

Sungmin mati-matian berusaha untuk tenang. Dia berusaha tak terpancing dengan sikap Taemin.

"Kita tidak bersaing Taemin. Aku tahu kau adiknya, sedangkan aku Eomma dari anaknya. Jangan bersikap kekanakan dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung dan pusing. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalahmu dan Jay-ssi jadi jangan mengungkit yang telah lalu. Asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang kau buat ini, jadi berhenti bersikap egois dan berfikirlah dewasa." Ujar Sungmin tanpa jeda dengan nada tegas.

Setelahnya Sungmin menarik nafas panjang untuk meredakan emosinya yang sempat ikut terluapkan tadi.

Dia tak menyangka akan mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Taemin.

Taemin membuka tutup mulutnya karena speechless. Kemudian dia menggeretakkan giginya marah.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang benar, Sweet. Kau bisa berfikir lebih dewasa dan bersikap melebihi umurmu. Jika kau lah yang merupakan anak kandungku, mungkin masalah ini takkan pernah ada dan tentu aku akan menerimamu dan kita akan hidup dengan damai tanpa teriakan manja." Dengan santainya Jay berkomentar ibarat menuangkan bensin pada api pertikaian yang akhirnya semakin berkobar.

"Kau lah yang harus menyadari keadaan ini, dan berpikir jernih Lee Taemin. Aku sudah mengalah padamu selama ini. Kau lah yang membuat orang-orang menjauhimu. Kau yang membenci mereka. Aku tidak membencimu, tapi kau yang membenciku tanpa alasan. Kau lebih tua dariku tapi kau kekanak-kanakan. Aku lelah Taemin." Ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun datang disaat yang tepat, di tengah klimaks dari pertikaian yang terjadi.

"Apa kau juga akan menghakimiku? Menyalahkanku? Aku juga korban. Apa aku tidak pantas bahagia?" seru Taemin dramatis sambil membanting alat makan serta napkin ke atas meja.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah, bingung harus menjelaskan apa.

"Cukup! Aku muak!" seru Taemin kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang makan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara hantaman pintu dari arah pintu depan.

"Kim Young Deok-ssi, aku hanya pergi sebentar dan kau telah membuat masalah!?" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil menaruh piring berisi salad labu di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" sergah Jay. "Dia bertengkar dengan tunangan cantikmu itu lalu marah dan berteriak-teriak."

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin lagi dengan bingung. "Ada apa sebenarnya Baby?"

"Dia kembali mengungkit-ungkit hal yang telah lalu dan aku hanya berusaha membuatnya menyudahi sikap kekanak-kanakannya itu." Ujar Sungmin takut-takut. Dia akui dia kelepasan mengatakan semua perkataan tadi. Hormon kehamilan membuat emosinya tidak stabil hingga mengatakannya tanpa menyaringnya lebih dulu.

"Adikmu terlalu dimanja Eommanya yang payah itu. Dia tidak suka diceramahi orang lain yang dibencinya. Padahal yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar, dia terlalu egois dan kekanakan." Jino ikut berkomentar untuk membela Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sungmin meraih lengannya dengan lembut.

"Susul dia dan berilah dia pengertian. Dia membutuhkanmu Kyu. hanya kau yang dimiliknya." Ujar Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu namun Sungmin berusaha meyakinkannya dengan mengelus lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kejar dia Kyu. aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang makan dan menyusul Taemin.

"Kau terlalu baik, Boy." Komen Jay sambil kembali memakan makanannya seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Itulah menantuku. Dia baik dan hanya dia yang cocok dengan Kyuhyun." Sambung Jino.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum datar tak mampu berkata apapun. Pikirannya melayang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun dan Taemin.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha mencari keberadaan Taemin yang menurut perkiraannya belum terlalu jauh dari apartemen.

Dan akhirnya dia menemukan Taemin yang tengah terduduk di tangga lobi apartemen itu.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Taemin dan berdiri di hadapannya.

Taemin hanya mendongak sejenak kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya telah penuh dengan air mata.

"Dia membenciku. Di hadapan Jay dia menjelek-jelekan diriku. Dia tidak membantuku tapi justru menyudutkanku." Rengek Taemin.

Kyuhyun mencoba meresapi perkataan Taemin. Dia yakin Sungmin tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ini pasti hanya salah paham. Mungkin Taemin yang telah memulai semuanya dan Sungmin hanya membela dirinya. Dia tahu Sungmin tidak membenci Taemin sedikitpun. Bahkan karena Sungmin-lah akhirnya mereka disini dan mencoba membantu Taemin dan masalahnya.

"Kau salah paham, Taetae. Dia tidak bermaksud jahat padamu. Dia tengah hamil dan sensitif. Harusnya kau tidak mengganggunya. Jika kau ingin Jay menerimamu, kau harus menghilangkan sikap kekanakan dan egoismu itu. Cobalah dewasa sesuai umurmu dan dengarkan pendapat orang lain. Semua tak mungkin sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Semua butuh proses." Ujar Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Taemin mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Kyuhyun marah dengan mata penuh air mata.

"Kau juga berfikir aku kekanakan? Aku hanya ingin diakui Kyu! Sungmin memiliki kembali Abeojinya, dan dia mengambil juga dirimu dariku. Sedangkan aku? Eomma tidak pernah mendukungku selain untuk kepentingannya. Ayah kandungku tidak mau mengakuiku, apa yang aku miliki? Aku kekanakan? Aku egois? Ya! Aku memang kekanakan! Aku memang egois! Aku hanya ingin bahagia Kyu! Seandainya saja aku tidak pernah terlahir, aku tak perlu merasakan penderitaan ini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mati!"

Kyuhyun langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan menarik Taemin dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu lagi, Taemin. Kau memilikiku, sampai kapanpun itu kau adalah adikku. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberikanmu dalam hidupku." Dibelainya kepala Taemin dengan lembut sementara Taemin menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Jay Ahjushi dan juga Sungmin. Tapi, kau... adikku... cobalah merenung dan berfikir jernih. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Jangan lupa jika kau akan segera memiliki keponakan. Aku akan sangat sedih jika semua masalah ini terus berlarut-larut karena semua keras kepala. Apa kau ingin anakku tidak memiliki ayah karena aku memutuskan bunuh diri karena tertekan dengan semua masalah ini? Kau ingin aku mati muda?"

Taemin menggeleng di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Good. Sekarang tenanglah dan istirahat." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membimbing Taemin berdiri.

"Aku akan tidur di hotel saja." Taemin melepaskn diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan menghapus air matanya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Aku ingin merenung, hyung." gumamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarikanmu hotel."

Kyuhyun membimbing Taemin untuk mencari hotel terdekat.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Ini sudah hampir dini hari saat aku kembali ke apartemen Abeoji setelah mengantarkan Taemin ke hotel. Dia juga menolak tinggal di apartemenku yang hanya berjarak satu blok dari sini. Aku menyerah, yang terpenting dia bisa beristirahat dan menenangkan diri.

Aku telah mengirimkan Sungmin dua pesan singkat, namun dia sama sekali tak membalas.

Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dan menemukan dirinya yang tengah terlelap di sofa kamarku. Pasti sangat sulit untuknya naik ke tempat tidurku sehingga dia memilih tidur disofa. Itu sangat tidak nyaman untuknya.

Dengan perlahan aku meraih tubuhnya kemudian membopongnya menuju ke tempat tidurku. Sesampainya di tempat tidurku, ku posisikan tubuhnya berbaring senyaman mungkin. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan gaun yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya karena aku tahu dia tidak merasa nyaman tidur dengan mengenakan gaun.

Setelah itu aku mengambil tempat disampingnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami. Ku peluk dia dan aku pun terlelap.

.

.

Suara ketukan terdengar samar-samar dari pintu membangunkanku.

"Siapa itu?" gumam Sungmin serak. Namun dia tetap mengeratkan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku.

"Biar aku lihat dulu, Baby. Kau tetaplah disini."

Aku mengecup kening dan bibirnya sekilas sebelum kemudian beranjak darinya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Abeoji dengan wajah gusarnya di depan pintu.

"Waeyo? Aku masih mengantuk." Ujarku serak.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan pada adikmu itu semalam? Dia bukannya membaik tapi justru semakin menggila!" ujar Aboeji dengan kesal.

Shit! Bocah itu!

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kini giliran Jay untuk berusaha merubah dirinya dan menerima Taemin." Ujarku berusaha pelan. Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan kami dan aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

"Jika itu diriku mungkin akan mudah. Kita bicara tentang Jay dan betapa brengseknya dia. Sulit menyakinkannya kau tahu. Mereka memang pasangan ayah dan anak yang kompak. Sama-sama membuat masalah." Maki Abeoji.

"Aku akan segera menanganinya. Kau pergilah dulu, Abeoji. Sungmin baru saja terbangun." Ujarku berusaha sopan.

"Ah, dia sudah terbangun? Pastikan dia mendapat sarapan terbaik. Semalam setelah kau pergi, dia tidak makan banyak. Dia dan bayinya pasti kelaparan." Ujar Abeoji sambil kemudian berlalu.

Dia tidak makan banyak, oh GOD!

Aku berbalik setelah menutup pintu kamar dan kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang ternyata telah terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Kyu..."

Aku mengecup kening kemudian bibirnya dan beralih menyapa anakku dengan mengelus perut telanjangnya dan mengecupnya.

"Morning baby." Sahutku.

Aku kembali menengakkan tubuhku dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Kapan kau kembali Kyu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Beberapa jam lalu. Aku sempat terlelap bersamamu sebelum Abeoji membangunkan kita. Apa kau lapar? Katanya kau tidak makan banyak semalam?" tanyaku cemas sambil membelai pipinya.

Sungmin menggeleng lalu mengangguk lucu.

"Sedikit lapar. Tapi aku ingin mandi."

"Baiklah, kita mandi kemudian sarapan."

Aku kembali membopong tubuhnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku akan mengurus masalah Taemin nanti.

Sungmin dan uri Baby lebih membutuhkan perhatianku.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

#Deep bow

Jeongmal mianhae karena meleset dari janji Hasu lagi.

Kalian mungkin udah merutuk karena mengira Hasu ingkar janji lagi T.T

Jika mau marah, salahkan PLN karena PLN... kembali dengan tidak perikelistrikan mematikan seenaknya listrik dirumah Hasu T.T

Terpaksa nunggu nyala karena Laptop Hasu yang limited adition baterainya bocor #curcol

Jadi baru bisa di update.

Kalo gini terus apa harus pindah rumah biar bisa update ,

Buat yang kecewa karena Hasu sering update telat dari janji, mianhae

Mau percaya sama Hasu atau ga terserah, Hasu hanya berusaha jujur.

Ga semua sesuai dengan apa yang kita mau, pasti selalu ada halangan.

Itulah yang Hasu alami belakangan ini.

Kalau ga ada halangan Hasu maunya on time terus kok.

Buat yang masih percaya Hasu dan tetap sabar menanti kelanjutan ff Hasu,

Jeongmal Gomawo.

Okelah, singkat aja

Salam Kyuhyun six pack!

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	21. 2nd Negotiation and Incident

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Mature Contain, some explisit sexual activity, uncensored, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **a.n :**

Sekedar informasi aja, mulai chap ini, ff ini akan berbeda 70% dari novelnya. Semoga ga kecewa ya! ^.^

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **21**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Setelah ritual mandi yang penuh dengan perjuangan dan desahan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk sarapan di balkon apartemen.

Namun ternyata, mereka sudah didahului oleh pasangan ayah dan anak yang sedang kembali bertengkar, Jay dan Taemin.

"Aigoo, tidak bisakah sehari saja kalian hidup dengan damai. Aku lelah melihat drama keluarga kalian itu." Ternyata bukan hanya ayah dan anak itu yang ada disana. Seorang pria rocker paruh baya turut menjadi penonton setia dari pertunjukan drama keluarga itu, Cho Jino, Abeoji Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tidak suka kau boleh pergi. ini urusanku dengan ayahku." seru Taemin marah sambil menatap Jino tajam.

Alih-alih pergi, Jino justru menyamankan posisinya yang tengah berbaring di salah satu kursi malas yang ada di balkon.

"Nona manis, sekedar informasi jika kau lupa, ini adalah apartemenku. Apartemen 'AYAHMU' ada di bawah, dan disana ada ISTRI SAH serta ANAK SAH nya. Kalian berdua hanya tamu disini, jadi jagalah sikap kalian," ujar Jino santai.

Taemin melotot mendengar perkataan Jino.

"Abeoji," geram Kyuhyun.

Jino beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian menoleh ke pintu balkon, dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berdiri diam dan ikut menjadi penonton.

"Ah, Anak dan menantuku. Selamat pagi!" sapa Jino santai sambil tersenyum polos.

"Menantu?" ulang Taemin sinis.

"Yah, menantu. Dia akan segera menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tentu dia menantuku kan?" jawab Jino masih santai.

"Apa kau tak malu memiliki menantu gay menijikan sepertinya?" ujar Taemin sinis.

"YAK! LEE TAEMIN!" bentak Kyuhyun dan Jino bersamaan.

"Aku Kim Taemin. Ayahku Kim bukan Lee!" seru Taemin keras.

"Seingatku, aku belum mengijinkanmu menggunakan namaku." sergah Jay sambil berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi duduk dihadapan Taemin. mereka berdiri berhadapan sekarang.

"Kau mengatakan Lee Sungmin gay? Lalu kau ini apa? Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu kegilaanmu selama ini, hah?" geram Jay.

"JAY AHJUSHI!" seru Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan Jay.

"Kau dan Eommamu itu sama saja. Sama2 bitchy! JIka kau bisa merubah sedikit saja sikapmu itu, mungkin aku tak keberatan mengakuimu atau sekedar memberikan nama belakangku untukmu. Tapi... lihatlah dirimu. Begitu kekanakan dan egois. Melemparkan tubuhmu kedalam pelukan sembarang pria. Kesana kemari merusak keluarga orang lain, apa kau tak malu hah! Dan kau juga gay, bitch boy!" bentak Jay.

"Kim Young Deok, CUKUP!" Jino beranjak dari posisinya dan beralih menarik Jay agar menjauh dari Taemin yang berdiri kaku di depan Jay dengan pandangan shock.

"Jay Ahjushi..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Sungmin yang juga berdiri kaku disamping Kyuhyun. Spechless.

"Aku lelah Cho! Aku lelah menghadapi tingkahnya dan Eommanya yang gila itu. Aku hanya meladeninya sekali, dan tiba-tiba dia membawa Taemin sebagai anakku?! Meskipun dengan bukti hasil DNA yang positif sekalipun... Apa mereka pikir semua yang mereka inginkan bisa mereka dapatkan hah? Dengan menghancurkan keluargaku?!"

"Keluarga apa maksudmu? Kau juga sama brengseknya dnegan kami!" Taemin akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau telah memiliki istri tapi masih bermain dengan wanita lain. Kau tidak ingat umurmu. Jika bisa memilih, aku juga tidak ingin memiliki ayah sepertimu!"

"KAU!" Jay menggeram marah.

"Taemin, Kim Young Deok cukup! Kalian jangan gila! Sungguh kekanakan!" seru Jino keras. Wajahnya begitu tegang dan menyeramkan.

Sungmin sampai berjengit kaget.

Dia belum pernah melihat seorang Cho Jino marah sebelumnya. Ternyata Jino dan Kyuhyun jika marah sama, sama-sama menyeramkan.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan tubuh Sungmin berdiri kaku di sampingnya menoleh cemas sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Baby, kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. "Abeoji! Kau membuat Sungminku takut!" seru Kyuhyun pada Jino.

Jino melirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, wajah tegangnya yang menyeramkan perlahan melunak.

"Mianhae, menantuku," ujarnya dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dia beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau membawa menantuku masuk, Kyu. Dia sedang hamil jadi jangan sampai dia terpengaruh drama konyol kedua orang gila ini, dia tak boleh stres kan?" ujarnya dengan nada tegas pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik bimbang antara Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas bercampur takut, dan Taemin yang menatapnya dengan padangan marah dan kecewa. Dia berada pada posisi yang sulit dan terpaksa memilih salah satu dari kedua orang yang paling dicintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" seru Jino menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterdiamannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Taemin dengan pandangan bersalah bercampur kecewa.

"Taeminnie... semalam bukankah kita sudah sepakat? Kau akan merenungi sikapmu dan aku akan mencoba membantumu. Tapi jika kau terus egois dan keras kepala seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu? Selama hidupku sejak kau lahir, aku mencurahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu, Taetae. Tapi kini," Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat sambil membelai perut buncitnya. "Aku akan segera menjadi Abeoji untuk anak kami dan seorang suami bagi Sungmin. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik pada mereka dan... aku ingin menikmati hidupku yang bahagia tanpa masalah dan dendam lagi, Taetae. Aku ingin hidup damai. Tak bisakah? Apa ini terlalu egois?" pinta Kyuhyun lirih. Sungmin berdiri diam dalam pelukan Sungmin, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Kyu hyung..." Taemin mengeluarkan tangis yang sejak tadi ditangannya. "Aku... iri dengan kalian. Kau memiliki ayah yang mengakuimu dan memberikanmu perhatian, lalu kini kau memiliki pria itu dan juga anakmu. Dan Lee Sungmin, dia memiliki Lee Minho, ayah baik hati yang sempat menjadi ayahku. Sedangkan aku... Eomma yang hanya mementingkan status dan materi serta ayah brengsek yang tak mau mengakuiku bahkan sekedar memberikan nama belakangnya untukku? Apa menurutmu ini semua adil?" rengeknya.

Sungmin menegang dalam pelukan Sungmin. Dia mengerti benar perasaan Taemin. Dia begitu hancur, sangat hancur pasti.

"Yah bocah," ujar Jay.

"Namaku Taemin bukan bocah brengsek!" maki Taemin pada Jay.

"Ini semua bukan murni salahku. Aku juga korban. Aku besar tanpa ayah dan kau mengenal bagaimana Eommaku, lalu apa itu salahku jika aku seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin bahagia! Aku juga ingin punya keluarga. Aku... tidak sebrengsek dan se-bitchy yang kau kira." Isak Taemin.

"Tae," Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluk adiknya yang begitu rapuh itu, namun... disampingnya Sungmin, Eomma dari darah dagingnya juga membutuhkan dirinya. Dia hanya bisa menahan dirinya dengan hati yang teriris perih karena tak mampu berbuat apapun.

Ini diluar kuasanya. Ini semua tergantung Taemin dan... Jay. Pria brengsek yang menjadi ayah biologis Taemin itu harus bisa berfikir dewasa dan melunakan sedikit egonya untuk mau menerima Taemin, maka masalah akan selesai.

"Jika kau mau membuka hatimu dan mau mengenalku sedikit lebih dekat... aku akan tahu diriku yang sesungguhnya." Lirih Taemin lagi.

"Tapi, kau tidak mau mencobanya. Kau... tidak memiliki hati nurani seorang ayah. Kau tak lebih dari hanya sekedar mesin seks berjalan yang hobi menebar benih dan menolak memanennya. Kau lah yang bersalah bukan aku. Kau yang menjadi penyebab masalah ini. Kau Kim Young Deok brengsek!" maki Taemin sambil melangkah pergi dari balkon setelah sengaja menabrak bahunya dengan Jay yang berdiri shock di depannya karena perkataan 'indah' Taemin tentang dirinya.

Jino hanya bergeleng pasrah disamping Jay sebelum kemudian kembali pada posisinya semula, berbaring malas di kursi malas dan menutup mata.

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di depan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun yang memandang Taemin penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun hyung... Mianhae... Maaf karena... aku telah merampas kebahagiaanmu selama ini. Aku..."

"Tae..." sela Kyuhyun tersentak.

Taemin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lelah hyung, aku lelah. Aku cukup sabar dengan semuanya. Aku telah merenung hyung, semalaman. Aku memang egois. Aku memang jahat. Lee Sungmin... dia tak bersalah apapun tapi aku selalu bersikeras menyalahkan dan menyakitinya." Taemin beralih memandang Sungmin sendu. "Aku takkan meminta maaf karena aku tak pantas dimaafkan, tapi... aku menyerahkan Hyungku padamu. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki dan mengakuiku. Tapi kini... aku kehilangan semuanya. Aku sendiri. Selamat tinggal." Tanpa menoleh lagi Taemin berjalan pergi kemudian keluar dari apartemen itu.

Jay masih menatap tak percaya pada kepergian Taemin.

"Apa kalian dengar yang dia katakan padaku? Dia bilang aku apa? Aku apa?!"  
serunya kesal.

"Kau brengsek dan mesin seks Kim Young Deok," dengan senang hati Jino mengulangi perkataan Taemin tadi.

"Yak, Cho! Apa bedanya aku denganmu hah?!" bentaknya pada Jino.

"Aku?" Jino menunjuk dirinya. "Aku memang player, tapi aku bertanggung jawab kok. Kyuhyun contohnya. Aku ayah yang baik kan Kyu?" tanyanya santai pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku memandangi pintu apartemen dimana sosok adik satu-satunya menghilang dibaliknya.

Sungmin yang merasa prihatin dengan perasaan Kyuhyun membelai dada Kyuhyun lembut kemudian beralih ke rahangnya dan mengarahkannya agar menghadapnya.

Ditatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lembut penuh perhatian.

"Kyu, kejar adikmu." Pinta Sungmin lembut.

"BabyMin..."

"Dia membutuhkanmu. Dia telah menunjukkan penyesalannya padaku dan dirimu. Dia sedang hancur dan membutuhkan sosok yang diharapkannya sebagai penopangnya, dirimu Kyu." ujar Sungmin lagi dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu.

"Aku tak apa. Disini ada Abeonim. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau menyayangi Taemin kan? Aku juga tak membencinya. Jadi," Sungmin merenggang pelukannya kemudian mengarahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah pintu apartemen berada.

"Susul dia Kyu," pinta Sungmin lagi, kali ini dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh cinta.

"Aku akan kembali, Baby. I promise." Setelah memberikan Sungmin kecupan dalam penuh makna, dia langsung beranjak keluar apartemen untuk menyusul Taemin.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku percaya Kyu, always," ujarnya lirih.

Sementara di balkon Jino dan Jay tengah saling berhadapan dengan tegang, lebih tepatnya Jay yang menatap Jino dengan marah dan Jino yang masih nyaman dengan posisinya berbaring di kursi malas, tak terpengaruh tatapan Jay.

"Wae? Aku benar kan? Bukan anakmu itu yang salah, tapi dirimu. Juga Bae Sooji. Kalian pasangan orang tua yang childish dan sangat egois. Banyak yang menjadi korban dari sikap buruk kalian itu, kau mengerti kan?" ujar Jino santai namun tegas.

"Cho Jino," geram Jay.

"Kim Young Deok," balas Jino.

"Aku berbicara sebagai sahabatmu dan juga seorang Ayah, Jay. Sudah cukup dengan sikap brengsekmu itu. Aku lelah, kau juga seharusnya lelah kan? Kau telah memiliki Hanbyeol yang begitu sabar dan bersembunyi di balik sikap polosnya. Dia juga sebenarnya terluka dalam hatinya karena sikapmu itu, karena aku tahu... aku hanya tahu," ujar Jino dengan tenang.

Jay masih berdiri diam.

Itulah mengapa aku enggan berkomitmen. Cukup Kyuhyun saja yang menjadi korban dari ke egoisanku semasa muda dulu. Kita sudah tua, Jay. Jangan ada korban lagi." Sambung Jino.

"Lalu, apa maumu Cho?" tantang Jay.

"Taemin, tentukan keputusanmu. Ini takkan pernah berakhir Jay jika tidak ada keputusan. Walau bagaimanapun, tak dapat kau pungkiri Taemin adalah darah dagingmu, suka tidak suka, dalam tubuhnya mengalir darahmu. Dia anak laki-lakimu. Hanbyeol dengan tangan terbuka dan tulus mau menerima Taemin dengan segala masa lalumu. Jadi, ini giliranmu sebagai pria. Jika kau memang pria sejati." Jino beranjak dari posisinya dan beralih berdiri di hadapan Jay dalam jarak dekat.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal kawan," ujar Jino final sebelum meninggalkan balkon.

Dia berpapasan dengan Sungmin yang masih berdiri kaku di pintu balkon.

Dia langsung melembutkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin menemaniku sarapan, Sweety?"ajaknya sambil merangkul Sungmin dan sedikit menggiringnya menuju ruang makan.

Sungmin hanya pasrah mengikuti ajakan Jino, bayinya butuh makan, dan dia juga butuh energi untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

.

Ini baru hari ketiga kami disini dan sudah banyak pertengkaran disertai teriakan saling bersahutan yang terjadi. Taemin ternyata tidak terlalu kekanakan seperti yang ku kira sebelumnya. Dia hanya merasa bingung dan kehilangan arah karena tak lagi memiliki pegangan. Sebelumnya dia memiliki Kyuhyun, tapi kini Kyuhyun telah bersamaku sehingga Kyuhyun kurang memberikannya perhatian yang sebenarnya sangat dibutuhkannya.

Aku akui aku memang egois. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Dengan menggunakan anak buah cintaku dan Kyuhyun, aku menjadikan bayiku sebagai alasan untuk menyita seluruh perhatian Kyuhyun. Aku terlalu egois.

Namun kini, aku ingin memberi kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka adalah kakak beradik yang lahir dari Eomma yang sama. Ibarat aku dan Sungjin. Sudah cukup aku memisahkan mereka selama ini.

Lagipula, tujuan kami kemari adalah untuk membantu Taemin. Bertengkar dan meladeni amarah kami masing-masing takkan menyelesaikan masalah.

Tadi saat kami mandi, Kyuhyun telah menceritakan garis besar pembicaraannya dengan Taemin semalam. Dia menceritakan bagaimana Taemin sempat berkata memiliki niat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya karena putus asa.

Untunglah Kyuhyun berhasil meyakinkan Taemin dan membujuknya untuk merenung agar masalah mereka lekas mendapat titik terang.

Semoga saja Kyuhyun bisa mengatasi Taemin dan... Jino Abeonim bisa meyakinkan Jay-ssi agar mau menghilangkan keegoisannya dan mau menerima Taemin. Seperti Hanbyeol Noona yang begitu baik dan tulus menerima Taemin, meski mendapat tanggapan sinis dari Taemin.

Yah, semoga saja.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu kamar mengejutkanku dari kegiatan melamun yang sejak setelah sarapn tadi ku lakukan.

Aku tak sanggup naik sendirian ke atas kasur, jadi aku hanya bisa tidur-tiduran di sofa yang untungnya berukuran besar dan nyaman.

Ketukan pada pintu kamar masih berlangsung dan berkesan tidak sabaran.

Siapa? Abeonim? Atau Hanbyeol Noona? Atau... Kyuhyun?

Sejak kepergiannya tadi pagi untuk menyusul Taemin dia belum juga kembali.

Dengan langkah hati-hati sambil menopang pinggang karena rasa berat yang tiba-tiba kurasakan pada perutku, aku mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya.

Hanbyeol Noona berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum cerah.  
"Sungminnie! Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya ceria.

Aku membalas senyum manisnya sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak Noona. Aku hanya sedang melamun saja," jawabku sambil masih tersenyum.

"Jika kau mau, aku ingin mengajakmu ke apartemen kami, maksudku apartemen Youngdeokie yang berada satu lantai di bawah apartemen ini. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada anakku. Apa kau mau?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku langsung mengangguk senang.

"Tentu saja. Jujur aku bosan hanya diam di kamar seperti ini. Jika tidak merepotkan tentu aku takkan menolak Noona."

"Baiklah, ayo." Hanbyeol Noona langsung merangkul lenganku dan menarikku keluar dari kamar dan membimbingku menuruni tangga.

Sambil masih merangkulku, kami menuju ke apartemen Hanbyeol Noona.

Begitu aku masuk ke dalamnya, aku langsung terpana.

Tak jauh beda dengan apartemen Jino Abeonim, apartemen ini sungguh artistik dan mewah. Namun berbeda dengan desain di apartemen Jino Abeonim yang begitu klasik dan 'sangat rocker', apartemen Hanbyeol Noona dan Jay-ssi bergaya modern dengan sentuhan feminin dan dominan warna perak dan putih, seolah mewakili kelembutan hati Hanbyeol Noona.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Sungminnie? Tidak buruk kan?" tanya Hanbyeol Noona sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada lenganku dan mendahuluiku masuk semakin ke dalam apartemennya.

"Haneul-ah, dimana anak Eomma," seru Hanbyeol Noona setengah berteriak sambil melangkah menyusuri apartemennya, mungkin memanggil anak perempuannya.

Haneul? Hanbyeol? Nama yang manis, baik Eomma maupun anak memang sama-sama memiliki nama yang manis dan indah.

"EOMMA!" suara teriakan anak kecil dari atas tangga mengagetkanku yang sedang melangkah hati-hati menyusuri apartemen indah ini sambil memandangi seisi apartemen.

Seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin masih berusia 5 atau 6 tahun berdiri di ujung tangga. Sepertinya anak itu langsung berlari turun dari kamarnya setelah mendengar suara teriakan Eommanya.

Hanbyeol Noona langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menuju ke arah anak perempuan itu.

Jadi itu, Haneul, Kim Haneul mungkin? Anak Jay-ssi dan Hanbyeol Noona?

Gadis kecil yang manis dan lucu. Rambutnya dipotong bob seperti kartun Dora dengan tubuh mungil berisi dan jari-jari gemuk. Dan juga senyum cerianya yang 100% mirip dengan Hanbyeol Noona. Benar-benar fotokopi Hanbyeol Noona.

Dalam hati, entah mengapa aku bersyukur karena anak itu sepertinya tidak sedikitpun mewarisi penampilan ayahnya yang seram itu.

Ya, Jay-ssi memang seram menurutku. Jauh lebih seram dari Jino Abeonim karena Abeonim terkadang masih tersenyum sehingga wajahnya terlihat sedikit ramah. Sedangkan Jay-ssi lebih sering menyeringai atau tersenyum mesum, sedikit mengerikan dan menjijikan.

"Sayang..." Hanbyeol Noona memeluk anak perempuan itu sambil membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Anak Eomma yang cantik," ku dengar Hanbyeol Noona memuji anaknya sehingga wajah anak itu memerah manis dalam pelukan Hanbyeol Noona.

Aigoo, anak yang lucu!

Hanbyeol Noona melepaskan pelukannya pada anaknya dan menoleh padaku.

"Kemari Sungminnie, perkenalkan anakku, Kim Haneul," ujarnya sambil mengayunkan tangannya menyuruhku mendekatinya.

Aku akan melangkah ke arah Hanbyeol Noona namun aku langsung menghentikan langkahku saat ku rasakan remasan pada perutku. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku langsung menjatuhkn tubuhku dan berlutut sambil memegang erat perutku.

Sakit! Sangat sakit!

"Sungminnie," seru Hanbyeol Noona tertahan.

Dalam sekejap Hanbyeol Noona telah ada di hadapanku dan langsung memegang bahuku berusaha menguatkanku.

"Ada apa? Sakit? Apa terasa teremas?" tanyanya panik.

Aku tak mampu mengatakan apapun karena aku berusaha untuk tidak merengek atau menangis. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bersabarlah Sungminnie. Aku akan segera memanggil ambulans. Bertahan Sungmin," Hanbyeol Noona langsung meraih ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan kemudian ku dengar dia berbicara pada seseorang di seberang ku kira operator panggilan darurat, Noona menjelas situasi yang ku alami. Kemudian dia menutup teleponnya dan beralih padaku.

"Ambulans akan segera tiba, bertahanlah," ujarnya sambil menggenggam salah satu tanganku.

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangannya untuk menjadikannya penopang dari rasa sakit yang ku rasakan.

Ada apa, anakku? Ku mohon jangan sakit sayang!

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **(Hasu POV)**

 **SS International Hospital**

"Kandungan Anda baik-baik saja, Lee Sungmin-ssi. Hanya sedikit kram karena tekanan yang dipicu oleh stres," ujar Dokter sambil sambil tersenyum ramah, membuat kecemasan yang sejak awal dirasakan Sungmin mulia berkurang.

"Benarkah Dokter?" tanya Sungmin dan Hanbyeol bersamaan.

Dokter itu tertawa kecil karena kekompakan Sungmin dan Hanbyeol kemudian mengangguk.

"Benar, Lee Sungmin-ssi, Kim Hanbyeol-ssi," jawab Dokter itu sambil masih tersenyum ramah.

Dokter wanita bernama Lee Chaerin yang cantik dan ramah itu menggenggam salah satu tangan Sungmin yang bebas.

"Jika Saya di ijinkan bertanya, apa Anda memiliki beban pikiran yang terus Anda pikirkan beberapa waktu ini, Lee Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Dokter itu lembut.

Sungmin menatap sang Dokter dengan pandangan ragu.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, Sungmin-ssi. Saya tidak akan memaksa Anda untuk mengatakannya karena Saya bukanlah psikolog. Tapi, Saya hanya berharap untuk kali ini Anda harus lebih berhati-hati karena kandungan Anda sudah memasuki tri-semester kedua menuju tri-semester ketiga. Janin sudah berkembang sangat baik dan mulai berwujud bayi yang sempurna dan sehat. Namun, kesehatan janin juga akan sangat dipengaruhi oleh kesehatan Eomma yang mengandungnya," Dokter itu mengeratkan genggamannya untuk memberikan dukungan.

"Jika bisa, sangat Saya sarankan untuk tidak memendam beban pikiran yang terlalu berat karena akan sangat mempengaruhi kesehatan Anda dan juga bayi Anda." Lanjut Dokter itu sambil tersenyum menenangkan Sungmin.

Dokter itu beralih pada Hanbyeol.

"Hanbyeol-ssi, jika Saya bisa memberikan saran, Sungmin-ssi sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya serta lingkungan dan pikiran yang tetap tenang selama kehamilannya ini."

Hanbyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tentu saja, Dokter. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga Sungmin agar kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi," ujar Hanbyeol mantap sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Sungmin yang lain.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis pada Dokter dan Hanbyeol sambil berpikir cara untuk mendapatkan ketenangan demi bayinya.

Dengan semua masalah Taemin yang belum juga selesai dan secara tidak langsung membebaninya, dia takkan bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Aku tiba di hotel tempat Taemin menginap, dalam hati berharap semoga dia ada di dalam.

Aku telah meninggalkan Sungmin demi dirinya. Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku takkan memaafkan Kim Young Deok.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menunggu. Setelah beberapa saat aku menunggu tanpa adanya jawaban, aku kembali mengetuk pintu.

Nihil.

"Lee Taemin, buka pintunya!" seruku.

Seorang bellboy yang melihatku mengetuk pintu (dengan brutal) menghampiriku dan menepuk bahuku untuk menghentikan aksiku.

Aku menoleh padanya dengan kesal bercampur cemas.

"Adikku Lee Taemin ada di dalam. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu sejak tadi namun dia tidak menjawab. Aku juga sudah menghubunginya dan dia juga tak mengangkat teleponku. Aku mengkhwatirkannya," ujarku setengah panik pada bellboy itu yang menatapku penuh curiga.

"Bisakah kau membukakan pintunya untukku?" pintaku lagi dengan panik.

Bellboy itu hanya diam sambil masih memandangku curiga.

Ck, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini!

Aku langsung mengeluarkan dompetku dari saku celana dan mengambil kartu identitasku.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, ayahku Cho Jino. Adikku di dalam dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ku mohon tolong buka pintunya untukku."

Terpaksa aku menjual nama Abeoji agar bellboy bodoh ini segera mengiyakan permintaanku.

Bellboy itu langsung tersenyum senang, terlampau senang. Mungkin dia penggemar Abeoji juga, cih!

"Tentu, akan segera Saya buka." Seru Bellboy itu sambil merogoh kunci master dari saku seragamnya dan membukakan pintu kamar Taemin.

Aku langsung bergegas masuk dan mencari sosok Taemin di seluruh penjuru kamar.

Dan aku melihat tubuh Taemin yang terduduk di bawah karpet ruang tamu hotel dengan kepala tergeletak di atas sofa.

Dengan cemas aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Tae," aku membelalak melihat yang ada di depan mataku.

"TAEMIN!" aku langsung meraih tubuhnya dalam pelukanku dan memeriksa lengannya yang terdapat luka sayatan yang cukup dalam serta darah yang terus mengalir dari luka itu.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" seruku pada bellboy itu.

Aku mendengar langkah terburu-buru yang keluar dari kamar.

"TAEMIN! ANAK BODOH!" makiku marah sambil merogoh saku dan untunglah aku selalu membawa sapu tangan.

Aku lilitkan sapu tanganku untuk menutupi luka sayatan itu dan berharap ini akan menghentikan pendarahan.

Spontan air mata meluncur deras dari pelupuk mataku.

Taemin kau tak boleh mati!

Jika terjadi hal buruk padamu, aku takkan bisa memaafkan diriku Tae!

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

#Sembunyi di balik tamengSatpolPP sebelum ditimpuk readers.

Iya, ini pendek.

Ini buru-buru gara-gara mati lampu (lagi) dan PLN yang baik hati hanya menyisakan 30% baterai untuk Hasu mengetik ff ini.

Daripada telat, jadi Hasu post aja sekarang keburu abis baterai.

Tapi tenang, malam nanti abis tarawih langsung di update lagi kok.

Beneran deh, ga bohong! ^.^

Bersabar, ok? ^.^

Keep Reading

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	22. Ilsan

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **a.n :**

Song Joongki Ahjushi is back!

Cameo : Kim Min Suk (yang jadi si Kopral imut Kim Kibum di Descendants of the Sun)

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **22**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Sudah enam jam aku terduduk di samping tempat tidur rumah sakit dimana Taemin tertidur. Sampai saat ini dia belum juga sadar. Dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Taemin telah membaik dan hanya membutuhkan istirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

Aku tiba tepat pada waktunya sehingga aku bisa melakukan pencegahan dan Taemin tidak kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi, mungkin di lengannya nanti akan ada bekas jahitan dari luka sayat yang dibuatnya itu. Aku tak perduli, yang terpenting aku tidak kehilangan satu-satunya adikku ini.

Oh God! Sungmin! Aku belum menghubunginya sama sekali!

Dia pasti sangat khawatir!

Stupid CHO!

Dengan tergesa aku merogoh kantung untuk mencari ponselku dan langsung menghubungi Sungmin.

Sibuk. Ponselnya sibuk.

Shit!

Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk padanya!

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Kyuhyun belum juga kembali, padahal ini sudah tengah malam.

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarku.

Dengan perlahan aku membukanya, Jino Abeonim ternyata.

"Sweety, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya lembut. Jino Abeonim memang sangat baik dan perhatian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Abeonim," jawabku.

"Ah, apa Kyuhyun belum menghubungimu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

"Benarkah? Ah," Jino Abeonim terlihat sedikit ragu.

Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Ada apa Abeonim? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku cemas.

Jino Abeonim menggaruk tengkuknya bimbang.

"Ya... sebenarnya tadi Kyuhyun menghubungiku karena ponselmu sulit untuk dihubungi sejak tadi."

Benarkah? Ponselku baik-baik saja kok.

"Benarkah Abeonim? Lalu, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taemin?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ya, Taemin dia... mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat lengannya."

APA! Anak itu sudah gila!

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya Abeonim? Ya Tuhan! Mengapa bisa begini?" ujarku cemas.

Semoga dia selamat ya Tuhan!

"Dia baik-baik saja. Untunglah Kyuhyun tiba tepat waktu di hotel Taemin dan langsung memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Tapi bocah itu belum sadar jadi Kyuhyun masih menungguinya. Dia memintaku untuk memberitahumu agar jangan cemas dan memintamu untuk menunggunya. Dia juga sudah memanggil Sooji untuk menunggui Taemin agar dia bisa kembali kemari. Jadi bersabarlah sayang," Jino Abeonim memegang bahuku dan mengelusnya lembut, berusaha menenangkanku.

Syukurlah jika Taemin baik-baik saja.

"Abeonim, apa kau... memberitahu Kyuhyun soal keadaanku?" tanyaku cemas. Aku berharap Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengenai apa yang ku alami tadi. Jino Abeonim saja begitu cemas berlebihan dan langsung menjemputku ke rumah sakit begitu Hanbyeol Noona menghubunginya dari rumah sakit.

Aku tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun cemas.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberitahu Kyuhyun, tentu saja dia harus tahu. Tapi, mendengar nadanya yang begitu cemas dan kalut, aku rasa dia akan langsung berlari kemari tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Taemin. Karena dia mencintaimu dan juga mencemaskan anak kalian."

Jino Abeonim terlihat serba salah.

Tapi aku tak akan menyalahkannya. Akan lebih baik untuk saat ini jika Kyuhyun fokus pada Taemin saja.

Sedangkan aku,

Aku akan melakukannya sesuai dengan rencanaku tadi.

"Gomawo, Abeonim. Dan... terima kasih juga karena bersedia mengantarku besok," ucapku sendu pada Jino Abeonim.

"Tentu saja tak masalah untukku, sweety. Jika memang kau merasa bisa tenang disana, aku tak berhak melarangmu kan?" ujar Jino Abeonim pasrah. "Yah, tetapi mungkin aku harus bersiap menghadapi amukan anakku yang keras kepala itu." Sambungnya.

"Mianhamnida, Abeonim." Ucapku penuh sesal.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sayang. Sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat karena perjalanan kita besok cukup panjang, ok?"

"Ne Abeonim."

Setelah Jino Abeonim meninggalkan kamarku, aku langsung menutup pintu dan bersandar pada pintu.

Aku telah melakukan hal yang benar. Ya, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa rencanaku besok adalah hal terbaik untukku dan juga anakku.

.

(FLASHBACK)

Setelah mempertimbangkannya untuk beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi Abeojiku.

Yah, ini yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

Abeoji menjawab teleponku pada dering kedua.

"My Sungminnie. Aku merindukanmu, anakku," sapa Abeoji langsung dari seberang telepon.

"Abeoji... Aku merindukanmu juga, sangat... Anakku juga merindukanmu," ujarku lirih.

Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

Mendengar suara Abeoji yang sangat ku rindukan serta kejadian-kejadian yang sudah terjadi benar-benar mengombang-ambingkan moodku.

Aku menjadi semakin cengeng sekarang.

"Ada apa Sungminnie sayang? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku menghela napas, aku harus tenang.

Lee Sungmin, kau harus tenang!

"Appa..." mulaiku dengan nada manja. Aku akan memanggilnya seperti ini jika aku memiliki keinginan padanya dan dia pasti takkan tega menolaknya. Itu kebiasaanku saat masih kecil.

"Iya Sungminnie..." balas Abeoji sabar.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangaaaat merindukanmu. Apakah... aku boleh mengunjungimu?" tanyaku dengan nada manja yang ku tingkatkan untuk menutupi kecemasan jika dia menolak permintaanku maupun jika dia mencurigai sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengunjungiku? Ke Ilsan? Tentu saja boleh sayang. Apa Kyuhyun akan mengantarmu sayang?" tanyanta Abeoji lagi dengan sabar dan tenang.

Aku suka saat mendengar nada tenang Abeoji, seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menggeleng lemah, tapi aku sadar Abeoji tidak bisa melihat gelengan kepalaku.

"Tidak Appa... Aku, saat ini aku ada di apartemen Cho Jino Abeonim di Seoul. Kami mengunjungi Jino Abeonim dan... menemui Taemin," jawabku dengan nada yang memelan di akhir.

"Kalian di Seoul? Baiklah, Appa akan menjemputmu sayang,"

Aku langsung menolaknya.

"Tidak perlu Appa. Jino Abeonim akan mengantarkanku ke Ilsan. Kyuhyun... dia sedang sibuk. Jadi aku ingin mengunjungi Appa dan... menenangkan diri sejenak. Appa tak marah padaku kan?" tanyaku takut.

Aku tak sanggup menjelaskan situasinya karena terlalu rumit.

Tapi aku merasa ini adalah langkah yang benar.

"Tentu tidak sayang. Appa senang jika kau mengunjungi Appa. Joongki juga baru saja kembali dari tugas dan tengah berlibur. Setiap hari kami hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain berdua. Ya, seperti dulu. Kau tahu kan sayang."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Abeoji tentang kegiatannya selama di Ilsan.

Syukurlah jika Abeoji sudah bisa kembali menjalani hidup dengan tenang.

"Benarkah? Aku juga merindukan Joongki Ahjushi. Aku juga masih menyimpan hadiah pemberiannya. Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun aku pergi."

Hadiah yang ku maksud adalah pistol yang ku miliki sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku ke 17. Hidup sebatang kara dan mengurus mendiang Eommaku yang berjuang melawan penyakitnya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Jadi Joongki Ahjushi sedikit melanggar peraturan hukum dengan memberikan salah satu pistol koleksinya padaku.

Tentu saja jika sampai diketahui oleh atasan tempatnya bekerja, Ahjushi akan kena sanksi tegas. Sebagai anggota satuan khusus ( _Special Forces_ ) penggunaan senjata milik mereka secara ilegal oleh warga sipil bukanlah hal main-main.

Nyawa Ahjushi lah taruhannya jika sampai aku menyalagunakannya.

Tapi sejak diberikan oleh Ahjushi, untungnya aku belum sekalipun menggunakannya untuk melukai atau bahkan membunuh seseorang.

Yah, mungkin jika hanya mengancam untuk melindungi diri, sekali dua kali pernahlah.

Changmin dan Taemin lah korban ancamanku. Juga Jungmo.

"Maksudmu pistol itu?" tanya Abeoji memastikan dengan nada geli.

"Jadi kau masih menyimpannya? Ku pikir kau sudah mengembalikannya saat kau pulang ke Ilsan waktu itu?" lanjutnya heran.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengembalikannya Abeoji, tapi Joongki Ahjushi menolaknya. Katanya siapa tahu kelak aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Ya sudah, lumayan jika memang terjadi sesuatu dan aku hanya sedirian, aku bisa mempertahankan diriku. Lagipula dalam keadaan hamil seperti sekarang ini, aku tak bisa menggunakan jurus martial art-ku dengan leluasa. Berjalan saja sudah sedikit sulit. Appa... perutku sangaaaat berat. Sepertinya bayiku sangat gemuk," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

Berbicara dengan Abeoji membuatku jauh lebih tenang.

Ini memang keputusan terbaik yang bisa ku ambil untuk saat ini.

Abeojiku ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah sayang. Appa akan menunggumu disini. Hubungi Appa jika kau sudah dekat, ok?"

"Nde, Appa. Saranghae," jawabku seceria mungkin.

"Nado Sungminnie. Nado Saranghae anakku sayang!"

(FLASH BACK END)

.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie..." gumamku lirih.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun. Nanti saja jika aku telah tiba di Ilsan.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Pagi telah tiba. Seharian ini aku dirumah sakit mendampingi Taemin.

Eommaku telah datang untuk mendampingi Taemin, dan Taemin juga telah siuman meskipun dia masih tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun termasuk diriku.

Aku keluar dari kamar tempat Taemin dirawat untuk kembali mengecek ponselku.

Aku belum menghubungi Sungmin lagi setelah semalam ponselnya tak dapat ku hubungi.

Aku telah menghubungi Abeoji semalam dan menurut Abeoji semua baik-baik saja.

Semoga saja memang begitu.

Sungmin pasti sangat cemas dan khawatir. Semoga dia tidak marah padaku.

Ada beberapa pesan masuk yang sepertinya tidak kusadari tadi karena perhatianku teralih pada Taemin yang siuman.

Dari Hanyeol Noona, pesannya yang dikirimkannya kemarin sore. Saat itu aku terlalu panik karena keadaan Taemin hingga mengabaikan ponselku.

 _Kyu, kau dimana? Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit bersama Sungmin dan Jino Ahjushi. Sungmin mengalami kram tapi keadaan bayinya baik-baik saja. Cepatlah pulang._

Sungmin! Bayiku!

OH GOD!

Aku terduduk di lantai depan kamar rawat Taemin sambil kembali membaca pesan yang lain.

Pesan dari Hanbyeol Noona lagi, dikirim tengah malam tadi.

 _Kau sebenarnya dimana Cho Kyuhyun?! Sungmin mencemaskanmu tahu! Cepat kembali atau paling tidak hubungi Sungmin dan Abeojimu._

OH CHO KYUHYUN BODOH!

Pesan dari Abeoji yang dikirim jam 5 tadi. Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Tujuh jam yang lalu?!

 _Anak bodoh! Dimana kau?! Apa kau tahu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku saat ini sedang di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju Ilsan, bersama Sungmin, menantuku. Kau pasti tidak tahu kan betapa tertekannya menantuku ini?! Anak bodoh, cepatlah sadar sebelum kau kehilangan tunanganmu yang manis ini! Aku hanya ingin dia yang menjadi menantuku! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau terlambat!_

Oh tidak! Aku tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku Sungmin! Tidak lagi!

Ada satu pesan masuk, 15 menit yang lalu.

Dari Sungmin!

 _Kyu? apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana Taemin? Aku merindukanmu ^.^_

OH SHIT!

Aku langsung menekan tombol 1 untuk menghubungi Sungmin.

Voice mail sialan!

Aku beralih menghubungi Abeojiku.

Dimatikan! CHO JINO BRENGSEK!

Aku langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit dan langsung menuju tempat parkir sambil mencoba menghubungi Hanbyeol Noona.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"Noona! Dimana Sungminku?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu mobilku dan dengan terburu-buru memakai seatbelt.

"Justru kau yang dimana Cho bodoh! Ku pikir kau sudah mati!" maki Hanbyeol Noona dari seberang telepon.

Aku memasang ponselku pada mode loudspeaker.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit. Taemin mencoba bunuh diri kemarin. Tadi dia baru saja sadar. Dimana Sungminku Noona!?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Terdengar nada shock dari seberang.

"YA TUHAN! Lalu bagaimana keadaan Taemin?" tanya Hanbyeol Noona cemas.

"Dia sudah sadar dan Eommaku sudah menungguinya. Dimana Sungmin, Noona? Bagaimana keadaannya? YA TUHAN! Aku mencemaskannya!" seruku panik.

"BODOH! Kau terlambat! Sungmin telah pergi! Jino Ahjushi mengantarnya ke Ilsan untuk mengunjungi Abeojinya Sungmin. Apa kau tidak membaca satu pun pesanku? Apa Sungmin dan bayinya tidak penting untukmu hah?! Setidaknya kabari kami, atau balas pesanku. Lihat sekarang? Dia pergi! Rasakan itu, Kyu!" nada Hanbyeol Noona terdengar sangat kesal dan marah. Dia tidak salah, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Mian Noona. Aku benar-benar panik dan nyaris tidak menyentuh ponselku," ujarku lirih.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau susul saja ke Ilsan. Dia sangat tertekan karena masalah yang ada disini sehingga mempengaruhi kehamilannya. Kau harusnya tahu bahwa orang hamil, baik wanita maupun male pregnant tidak boleh stres dan tertekan karena bisa membahayakan nyawa ibu dan juga bayinya. Kau ini!"

"Baiklah Noona. Aku akan langsung ke Ilsan." Aku langsung memutus panggilan dan berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

Sungminnie, jangan pergi.

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam, kami akhirnya tiba di Ilsan. Sudah hampir petang disini.

Aku merindukan kota ini. Kota kelahiranku. Tempat keluargaku berada.

Kami akan segera kembali berkumpul lagi.

"Di rumah itu Abeonim. Disana Abeojiku tinggal," ujarku menunjukkan rumah Joongki Ahjushi pada Jino Abeonim.

"Ah, jadi disana tempat kau dibesarkan sweety?" tanya Jino Abeonim sambil mengarahkan mobil ke arah yang ku tunjuk.

"Bukan Abeonim. Itu rumah teman dekat Abeoji, Joongki Ahjushi. Captain Song Joongki nama lengkapnya. Beliau sudah seperti pamanku sendiri, keluarga kami sangat dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu. Rumah tempatku lahir sudah ku jual untuk membayar hutang biaya pengobatan Eomma setelah kematian Eomma, sebelum aku pergi ke Jeju." Pada kalimat terakhir nadaku menjadi lirih.

Aku kembali merasa sedih mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit penuh perjuangan itu.

"Captain? Apa dia tentara?" tanya Jino Abeonim.

"Ya, katanya sih pasukan khusus, aku juga kurang tahu Abeonim," ujarku sambil nyengir.

"Keren," komen Jino Abeonim singkat.

Jino Abeonim menghentikan rumah tepat di pelataran rumah Joongki Ahjushi.

Aku langsung menghubungi Abeoji untuk mengabarkan kedatanganku.

"APPA AKU DI DEPAN!" aku berteriak begitu Abeoji menjawab teleponku.

Kemudian aku langsung mematikan ponselku.

"Ayo kita keluar Abeonim!" ajakku sambil melepas seatbelt kemudian langsung keluar dari mobil.

Abeonim mematikan mesin mobil sambil terkekeh melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil. Kemudian Abeonim juga keluar dari mobil.

Tepat saat aku telah diluar, pintu rumah Joongki Ahjushi terbuka dan Abeoji muncul sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Aku langsung menuju kearahnya dengan sedikit berlari dan langsung masuk dalam pelukannya.

Kami berpelukan erat melepas rindu.

Aku sangat merindukan Abeojiku!

"Anakku... My sweety Sungminnie..." bisik Abeoji sambil mengusap punggung dan rambutku dengan sayang.

"Aku merindukanmu Appa," balasku juga berbisik. Air mataku jatuh tanpa mampu ku tahan. Akhirnya kami bertemu kembali.

Setelah beberapa saat dan kami telah puas melepas rindu, kami merenggangkan pelukan masing-masing.

Abeoji menoleh kebelakangku dan bertemu pandang dengan Jino Abeonim.

"Hai rocker!" sapa Abeoji sambil terkekeh.

"Hai juga sersan!" Jino Abeonim membalas sambil ikut terkekeh.

"Aku bukan lagi prajurit kau tahu itu. Masuklah."

Sambil merangkulku Abeoji mengajakku dan juga Jino Abeonim masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dilorong menuju ruang keluarga Joongki Ahjushi telah berdiri disana dengan senyum cerahnya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria yang ku kira seumur dengan Kyuhyun dan mengenakan kaus ketat yang menonjolkan tubuh kekar berisinya serta kalung yang ku tebak adalah kalung identitas prajurit.

Apa dia anak buah Joongki Ahjushi?

"MY BUNNYMIN!" seru Joongki Ahjushi sambil membuka kedua lengannya.

Aku melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Abeoji dan bergegas mendekati Joongki Ahjushi kemudian memeluknya.

"Aigoo, BunnyMin ku yang manis... kau masih mengingatku rupanya," sindirnya setelah melepas pelukannya padaku. Tak lupa dengan kebiasaannya yang suka mencubit pipiku.

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada buncitku.

"Wah, calon cucuku sudah sebesar itu?!" serunya takjub. "Ternyata waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya!"

Aku terkekeh sambil mengelus perutku. "Nde, Ahjushi, hehe... beberapa bulan lagi akan segera lahir," balasku.

EHEM

Pria muda di sebelah Joongki Ahjushi berdeham menuntut perhatian.

Joongki Ahjushi langsung menoleh padanya.

"Ah, aku melupakanmu," ujarnya tanpa dosa sambil nyengir.

"Kenalkan BunnyMin, ini Kim Min Suk, anak buahku. Minsukkie, ini Lee Sungmin, anak dari Minho. Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

Joongki Ahjushi mengenalkanku pada pria yang ternyata bernama Kim Min Suk itu. Cukup tampan dan sangat manis.

Pria itu langsung berdiri tegak dan berseru tegas, "Kopral Kim Min Suk. Siap melayani Anda."

Semua terkekeh mendengarnya. Termasuk aku yang ikut tersenyum.

Dia lucu.

"Salam kenal Kopral! Aku Lee Sungmin," ujarku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau lebih manis dari foto yang ku lihat, Sungmin-ssi," puji Kim Minsuk-ssi.

Mau tidak mau aku merona mendengar pujiannya.

Aigoo, hormon kehamilanku! Dasar genit!

"YAK! Jangan menggoda menantuku anak muda!" terdengar seruan yang sudah ku hapal berasal dari Jino Abeonim yang berdiri disamping Abeojiku.

"Kau ini! Sangat posesif! Like father like son!" sindir Joongki Ahjushi cuek seolah sudah lama mengenal Jino Abeonim.

Jino Abeonim hanya menyeringai mendengar sindiran Joongki Ahjushi.

Ponselku yang baru saja ku nyalakan berbunyi.

Aku melihatnya dan muncul nama Kyuhyun disitu.

Aku mendiamkannya tetap berdering. Entah mengapa berat rasanya untuk menjawabnya. Jika mendengar suaranya bisa dipastikan aku akan menangis.

Joongki Ahjushi mengintip layar ponselku yang masih menunjukkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Angkat saja, sayang. Kasihan tunanganmu itu, nanti dia bisa bunuh diri karena mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Joongki Ahjushi setengah memaksa.

Aku menatap bergantian antara Joongki Ahjushi, Abeojiku dan Jino Abeonim.

Joongki Ahjushi mengangguk tegas, sementara Abeojiku dan Jino Abeonim hanya mengangkat bahu, menyerahkan semua keputusan padaku.

Baiklah, aku tidak boleh melarikan diri lagi.

Lagipula kami sudah terpisah jauh sekarang.

Setelah menarik napas dalam, aku menggeser layar untuk menjawabnya. Aku sengaja memasang mode speaker agar semua bisa mendengarnya.

"OH! TERIMA KASIH TUHAN!" terdengar seruan lega dari seberang.

"Baby? Akhirnya kau menjawabku," suaranya terdengar diantara lega dan panik.

"Ya, Kyu," balasku singkat.

"Apa kau tiba dengan selamat di Ilsan? Apa kau sudah bersama Minho Abeonim? Apa Abeojiku masih bersamamu? Bagaimana keadaanmu Baby? Apa masih kram? Mian Baby karena aku tidak menghubungimu, tapi semuanya telah berlalu. Taemin telah membaik, Eommaku sudah mengurusnya. Oh lupakan tentang dia. Aku merindukanmu Baby. Aku sungguh menyesal. Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Rentetan kata-kata penuh pertanyaan darinya membuatku terpaku.

Dia mengkhawatirkanku. Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanku!

Aku melihat para orangtua serta Minsuk-ssi berusaha menahan tawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang hampir tanpa jeda itu.

"Baby? BabyMin? Sungminnie? Cho Sungmin?" serbunya bertubi-tubi karena aku tak kunjung menjawabnya.

Jino Abeonim melangkah mendekatiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada ponselku.

"Seingatku dia belum menjadi Mr. Cho, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh," ujarnya dengan nada menyindir setengah geli.

Terdengar nada tercekat darinya.

"Abeoji? Kau masih bersama Sungmin? Apa kau mengemudi dengan baik? Apa kau memastikan Sungmin beristirahat selam perjalanan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa,"

"Aku baik Kyu, Abeonim mengemudi dengan sangat baik dan aku telah beristirahat dengan cukup," aku langsung memotong rentetan pertanyaan bernada khawatirnya sebelum dia sukses membuat semua orang disini tertawa.

Terdengar desahan lega darinya.

Sebenarnya aku terharu karena dia sangat perhatian dan mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, bagi yang lain dia terlalu berlebihan. Terlebih dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu begitu cuek dan dingin dengan siapapun kecuali adiknya, Taemin.

Tunggu, tadi dia bertanya apa aku telah di Ilsan? Darimana dia tahu? Hanbyeol Noona?

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku di Ilsan Kyu?"

"Aku telah membaca pesan dari Hanbyeol Noona dan juga darimu. Hanbyeol Noona mengatakan mengenai dirimu yang pergi ke Ilsan dengan Abeojiku. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Tunggu aku, Baby," terdengar suara klakson di latar belakang.

Aku baru menyadari suasana di sana terdengar ramai seperti di jalanan.

"Apa aku sedang mengemudi Kyu? apa aku mengebut? Ku mohon hati-hati Kyu," seruku khawatir.

"Aku menggunakan handsfree. Ya, aku mengemudi. Sebentar lagi aku tiba. Ku mohon jangan menolakku Baby, aku merindukanmu. Aku menyesal, aku tak bermaksud mengabaikanmu, aku,"

Joongki Ahjushi merebut ponsel dari tanganku kemudian berseru tegas pada Kyuhyun, "berhenti membual dan segeralah kemari. Jika terlambat, katakan selamat tinggal pada keponakanku, anak bodoh."

Setelah mengatakan itu Joongki Ahjushi memutus panggilan itu kemudian mengembalikan ponselku.

"Jadi kau kemari karena anak itu kembali melakukan kebodohan? Dasar anak muda labil!" makinya sedikit kesal.

Dia beralih pada Jino Abeonim. "Sorry, aku tak bermaksud menghina anakmu, tapi dia memang bodoh," ujarnya tanpa dosa sambil nyengir.

Jino Abeonim melambaikan tangannya cuek.

"Jangan khawatir, dia memang bodoh."

"Like father like son kan?" celetuk Abeoji sambil nyengir polos.

Jino Abeonim melotot sejenak namun kemudian menyeringai.

"Itulah bagian dari pesonaku," ujarnya cuek.

"Ah, sudahlah. BunnyMin, aku tahu kau lelah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sayang. Kamar yang dulu kau tempati masih kosong dan sama seperti saat kau tinggalkan. Itu memang kamar khusus untukmu, keponakanku sayang."

Joongki Ahjushi merangkulku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," lanjutnya.

Aku memang cukup lelah, meskipun rasa lelah itu sedikit berkurang setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan mendengar dia akan kemari menemuiku.

Kyuhyun akan mendatangiku. Dia lebih memilihku dibanding Taemin! Aku bukan yang kedua untuknya!

"Ya, Ahjushi, aku memang lelah."

Aku beralih pada Abeojiku.

"Istirahatlah sayang. Aku akan menemani ayah mertuamu ini sambil menunggu calon menantuku yang bodoh itu," ujar Abeoji menenangkan.

"Ayo kita ke ruang kelaurga saja. Aku dan Joongki sedang bermain game yang seru. Game peperangan. Apa kau bisa bermain itu?" ajak Abeojiku sambil merangkul Jino Abeonim dengan akrab. Aku sedikit kaget dan heran karena mendadak mereka begitu akrab dan dekat.

"Ide bagus. Tentu aku bisa. Pekerjaan sampinganku adalah bermain game perang dan petualangan. Aku sangat ahli, asal kau tahu saja," seru Jino Abeonim pongah.

"Ayo kita buktikan!" tantang Abeoji.

Mereka berjalan saling berangkulan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Aku akan menyiapkan minuman dan snack," Kim Minsuk-ssi yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar dari drama keluargaku akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" tawarnya padaku.

Ah ya! Aku belum meminum vitamin dan susu khusus ibu hamilku.

"Aku ingin meminum susuku jika kau tidak keberatan. Ini susunya," pintaku sambil mengambil sebotol kecil berisi susu bubuk instan yang tinggal diseduh dari tas selempangku.

Tak lupa aku tersenyum ramah ekstra manis sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Minsuk menerimanya dengan senyum manisnya yang tak kalah manis dari senyumku. Tapi masih manis senyumku sih.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah, Sungmin-ssi," ujarnya cepat.

"Juga segelas air putih untukku meminum vitaminku nanti, terima kasih banyak Minsuk-ssi," ujarku lagi.

"Tentu, aku akan mengantarnya ke kamarmu. Kamar paling pojok bercat pink kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk. Memang hanya itu satu-satunya kamar di rumah ini yang bercat beda dari yang lain, cat pink yang ku pilih sendiri saat dulu kecil suka menginap disini ketika kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan Sungjin.

"Sudah sana, cepat!" Joongki Ahjushi menyela sambil membuat gerakan mengusir.

"SIAP CAPTAIN!" setelah memberi hormat Minsuk-ssi melangkah pergi ke arah dapur.

Joongki Ahjushi kembali membimbingku ke kamar.

Sesampainya di depan kamarku, Joongki Ahjushi membukakan pintu kamar dan membimbingku masuk.

Masih sama, aromanya, suasananya, perabotannya. Masih sama sejak terakhir kali aku menempatinya beberapa bulan lalu setelah aku menyadari jika aku hamil kemudian akhrinya pergi dari sini ke Jeju.

Kini aku kembali ke sini, entah sampai kapan. Tapi rencana awalku adalah menetap disini sampai masalah Taemin selesai dan aku bisa kembali hidup damai, dengan ataupun tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Istirahatlah BunnyMin. Aku akan menemui kedua pria tua kekanakan yang mengancam keutuhan game player set ku," Joongki Ahjushi membimbingku ke ranjang dan aku pun terduduk di ranjang bersprei pink ini.

"Ne Ahjushi. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Ahjushi karena mau menerima Abeoji tinggal disini. Dan sekarang begitu juga diriku."

"CKCKCK," Joongki Ahjushi berdecak.

"Sudah ku bilang kita ini keluarga, ok? Jangan bersikap aneh begitu," uajrnya sambil membelai rambutku lembut.

"Setelah meminum vitamin dan susumu, tidurlah yang cukup. Jika ayah bayimu itu sudah datang, aku akan memberitahumu sayang, ok?"

Setelah mendapat anggukan dariku, Joongki Ahjushi melangkah pergi dari kamar, meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Kyu... cepatlah datang..."

.

(Sungmin POV END)

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ini lanjutan yang kemarin.

Maaf ya lama and pendek. Tadarusan dulu tadi, eh ketiduran di masjid :D

Sisanya?

Sampai jumpa minggu depan ^.^ #kabur

Keep Reading

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	23. Kyuhyun is Mine

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **a.n :**

NC BRO, SIS! #SLAP (BULAN PUASA WOY!)

Jadi... silahkan baca setelah buka bagi yg puasa.

Buat yg ga puasa... Itadakimasu! ^.^

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **23**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Jika hal seperti inilah yang dirasakan oleh para pria cantik sok macho yang biasanya ada di drama sialan favorit Sungmin itu, maka kali ini aku akan bersimpatik pada mereka.

Karena hal itulah yang ku alami saat ini.

Menghadapi 3 orang tua dengan tatapan yang seakan menghakimiku dan ingin menelanku. Jika ada pilihan lain, aku lebih memilih mendonasikan 90% kekayaanku pada semua penduduk Korea yang kurang mampu sebagai penebus kesalahan yang telah ku lakukan pada Sungmin dibandingkan harus menghadapi mereka.

Lihatlah tatapan Minho Abeonim itu. Jika dulu aku bisa dengan beraninya menatap matanya penuh percaya diri, tapi kini...

Tatapannya memang biasa saja, hanya saja aku tahu ada makna mendalam di dalam tatapannya itu.

Kekecewaan besar padaku karena mengingkari janji yang ku berikan padanya untuk selalu menjaga dan mengutamakan Sungmin.

Ya, aku memang gagal menjaga janji itu. Aku mengakui itu dan aku sungguh sangat menyesalinya.

Lalu tatapan Abeojiku. Selain kekecewaan, ada juga rasa malu dalam tatapannya itu. Aku mengerti, dia pasti malu karena kebodohan yang kulakukan ini. Aku telah membuatnya malu mengakuiku sebagai anaknya.

Aku adalah anak yang gagal. Kekasih yang gagal untuk Sungminku dan juga ayah yang gagal untuk anakku.

Lalu Song Joongki-ssi. Seseorang yang merupakan ayah kedua bagi Sungmin. Dia memasang senyum tipis diwajahnya, namun tatapannya itu... lebih tajam dan berbahaya di bandingkan dua pria lainnya.

Sungmin pernah bercerita jika dia adalah seorang anggota pasukan khusus yang biasa ditugaskan ke negara-negara yang sedang terjadi konflik. Pria ini juga yang memberikan pistolnya secara cuma-cuma pada Sungmin sebagai alat pertahanan diri di usia Sungmin ke 17 tahun. Keberaniannya memberikan kepercayaan besar pada remaja berusia 17 tahun untuk memegang senjata api menunjukkan bahwa pria ini bukanlah pria biasa. Dia pasti orang yang berpengaruh di kesatuannya itu.

Ya, walau bagaimanapun, se-ahli apapun aku dalam berkelahi, di hadapannya jelas aku tak ada apa-apanya.

Aku merasa seperti tengah menghadapi tiga calon ayah mertua yang akan menghakimiku karena telah menelantarkan anaknya, atau dalam kasus ini aku telah mengabaikan Sungmin.

Jadi, kini yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah terduduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Song Joongki-ssi ini dengan kepala tertunduk menunjukkan penyesalan mendalamku pada mereka. Aku menjadi kecil dihadapan mereka.

Apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan mereka memaafkanku dan mengijinkanku menemui Sungminku. Aku tak peduli jika harus mengorbankan seluruh kekayaanku bahkan harga diriku.

Aku rela. Sungguh.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

.

Suasana di ruang tamu rumah Joongki begitu tenang namun penuh ketegangan, dan hal ini telah berlangsung selama kurang lebih 15 menit sejak kedatangan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Jam di ruang tamu itu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, waktu makan malam telah lewat. Namun suasana tegang ini membuat semuanya melupakan waktu dan fokus pada objek yang menjadi sumber ketegangan ini.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"EHEM," Joongki berdeham untuk memecahkan keheningan.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendongak melirik Joongki seolah deheman itu ditujukan untuknya.

Sebenarnya memang deheman itu ditujukan Joongki untuk Kyuhyun karena Joongki langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam seolah memerintahkan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aksi bungkamnya dan mulai berbicara.

Gaya interogasi ala tentara dengan tatapan mata yang mengandung perintah tegas.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa tujuanmu kemari hanya untuk menjadi patung seperti itu? Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan? Di telepon tadi kau begitu fasih merapalkan untaian sumpah dan janjimu. Tapi di hadapan kami, kau membisu seperti patung. Atau semua janjimu itu hanya bualan hmm..." Joongki memotong ucapannya sambil menyeringai manis.

Namun bagi Kyuhyun seringai itu begitu mengerikan melebihi seringaian serigala maupun seringaian miliknya.

Seringaian itu pertanda tegas bagi Kyuhyun untuk segala bicara atau segalanya berakhir.

Dan tentu Kyuhyun tak ingin itu terjadi. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk dapat bersama Sungmin.

"Aku, maksudku..." ucap Kyuhyun tergagap, ini seperti bukan Cho Kyuhyun tapi inilah yang terjadi. Dia tahu kesalahannya cukup fatal dan jika mau ketiga pria dihadapannya bisa saja menghabisinya saat ini juga.

Jadi Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati dalam memilih kata untuk dapat meyakinkan mereka dan mau mengampuni dirinya.  
"Aku sungguh sangat menyesal karena kembali melakukan kesalahan. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Sungmin, tidak sungguh. Aku... perhatianku terpecah. Aku ingin bersikap adil namun aku terpaksa harus memilih. Aku sangat ingin selalu disisi Sungmin dan melindunginya tapi... Taemin adalah adikku, dalam darah kami mengalir darah yang sama dari Eomma kami. Dia tengah dalam masalah, dia mencoba bunuh diri, lalu aku panik. Aku melupakan segalanya dan hanya memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan dia, aku... meskipun dia menyebalkan namun dia adikku. Dulu Sungmin pernah bercerita tentang betapa dirinya hancur saat kehilangan adik kembarnya dan aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku juga mengalami itu, aku... aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap ketiga pria dewasa dihadapannya untuk menunjukkan penyesalan dan kesedihan mendalam yang dialaminya.

Ekspresi ketiga pria dewasa itu sedikit melunak melihat kekalutan di mata Kyuhyun.

Mereka memahaminya dengan jalan yang berbeda tentu saja.

Minho, yang walau bagaimanapun pernah menjadi ayah Taemin, turut prihatin atas apa yang menimpa anak yang rapuh itu dan sangat bersyukur karena Kyuhyun berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat. Dia pernah merasakan hancurnya saat kehilangan salah satu anaknya karena dirinya sendiri, jadi dia bersyukur karena Kyuhyun tak perlu merasakannya.

Sedangkan Song Joongki, dia juga ada saat keluarga Lee Minho kehilangan Sungjin dan dia turut hancur karena kehilangan salah seorang anak kesayangannya. Dia bisa memahami perasaan Kyuhyun dan betapa besar dilema yang harus dihadapi Kyuhyun.

Dan Cho Jino, dia merasa prihatin dengan nasib anak satu-satunya itu yang tak henti-hentinya dihadapkan pada dilema karena masalah yang sebenarnya bukanlah masalah Kyuhyun. Dalam hati dia tak henti merutuk pada Bae Sooji serta teman seperjuangannya, Jay, yang lebih brengsek darinya hingga melibatkan anaknya dalam masalah yang diakibatkan pria itu.

Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun yang lebih, dia memiliki batasan karena dia orang luar.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya Joongki dengan sedikit melunak.

"Untunglah dia selamat. Setelah memastikan keadaan Taemin aku baru teringat dengan Sungmin kemudian langsung memeriksa ponselku dan mengetahui apa yang dialami Sungmin. Aku sungguh menyesal karena aku tidak dapat melindungi Sungmin. Aku selalu menyebabkannya dalam kesulitan, aku selalu menyakitinya, aku... sungguh menyesal. Aku... jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku akan langsung datang saat itu dan meninggalkan Taemin bersama petugas medis alih-alih mendampinginya. Aku bisa saja kehilangan Sungmin dan anakku. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku... aku akan benar-benar hancur. Aku tak akan bisa hidup. Sungmin... dia adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia separuh dari nyawaku, kewarasanku, harga diriku. Tanpanya... aku tak mungkin dapat hidup lagi. Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku sungguh menyesal..."

Kyuhyun berulang kali merapalkan kalimat "aku sangat menyesal" di hadapan ketiga pria dewasa itu, dan air mata jatuh begitu saja membasahi wajahnya.

Ketiga pria dewasa itu tersentak melihat Kyuhyun yang menangis.

Mereka bertiga tentu belum pernah melihat seorang Kyuhyun yang menangis.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia tak perduli lagi jika harus memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun memang tulus dengan penyesalannya. Sepanjang perjalanannya ke Ilsan pun Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah karena begitu mengkahwatirkan Sungmin dan sangat menyesal atas kesalahan dan kebodohan yang dilakukannya. Dia akan kehilangan Sungmin. Lagi.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Jadi kini dia menangis.

Dihadapan Song Joongki yang masih asing untuknya, dihadapan Abeojinya, bahkan di hadapan Lee Minho yang dulu juga pernah menangis di hadapannya.

Jangankan menangis, jika harus meraung pun akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Itu karena Kyuhyun sungguh menyesal. Dan Kyuhyun ingin bisa kembali di berikan kesempatan ketiga untuk untuk bisa menebus semua kesalahannya.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin. Tidak akan pernah ingin.

Ketiga pria dewasa itu terdiam sejenak menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang masih menangis menumpahkan semua perasaan yang ditahannya.

Mereka kini memahami jika Kyuhyun juga sama seperti Sungmin. Sama-sama terluka dan dihadapkan pada posisi yang sulit.

Usia mereka masihlah sangat muda namun beban yang mereka hadapi begitu berat.

Sebagai orang dewasa yang telah mengecap berbagai pahit dan kejamnya hidup, tentu mereka harus memahami perasaan Kyuhyun.

Lagipula Kyuhyun telah menunjukkan penyesalannya, bahkan sampai menangis.

Jadi ketiga orang dewasa itu sepakat, lewat pertukaran tatapan mata, untuk memberikan kesempatan ketiga bagi Kyuhyun. Kesempatn terakhir yang mereka harap tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah merasa cukup telah membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya lewat tangisan itu, Joongki sebagai penengah kedua kubu, memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kami... mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan, kami menerima semua penjelasanmu. Meskipun aku belum pernah menjadi seorang ayah, tapi Sungmin dan Sungjin telah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Saat aku harus kehilangan Sungjin, aku juga merasa hancur. Dan saat Sungmin merasa sedih dan terluka, aku juga turut merasakan hal yang sama. Apa yang telah kau alami, pada usiamu saat ini, itu memang hal yang berat. Aku tahu kau mencintai Sungmin, dan aku juga tahu kau juga mencintai adikmu. Aku tahu dan tidak akan memaksamu untuk memilih karena itu bukan hak ku. Sungmin, dia... meski tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi dia sangat memahami posisimu. Itulah mengapa dia tidak memaksamu untuk memilih dirinya dibandingkan adikmu itu. Bukan hanya karena dia anak yang baik, namun juga karena dia memahamimu. Dia menyayangimu dengan tulus, itulah alasannya," Joongki menjeda ucapannya sejenak untuk memastikan Kyuhyun memahami ucapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap ketiga pria dihadapannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, masih dengan wajah memerah dan basah.

Dan Jino mendesah prihatin melihat anak laki-laki tunggalnya yang begitu manly namun kini dihadapannya begitu rapuh seolah tubuh kekarnya tak berarti apapun karena hatinya yang rapuh mendominasi.

"Jadi, Kyu..." Minho meneruskan ucapan Joongki, "kami menerima penyesalanmu itu dan... kami memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya." Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

Kyuhyun menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan tak percaya bercampur haru.

Jino berdecak melihat penampilan anaknya yang mengenaskan.

"Lihat wajahmu itu Boy! Begitu menyedihkan," ledeknya. "Lebih baik tenangkan dirimu dan cuci wajahmu sana! Lalu temui menantuku itu yang telah menjadi sleeping beauty karena pangeran sialannya ini tak juga datang menemuinya."

Kyuhyun memandang ketiganya untuk memastikan apakah dirinya benar-benar telah dimaafkan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Boy? Kau ingin kami kembali menarik kesempatanmu? Begitu?" ujar Joongki tegas sambil melotot seram.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan ketiganya.

"Terima kasih Abeoji, Minho Abeonim dan... Joongki-ssi!" serunya tegas.

Kemudian dia bergegas bangkit dan langsung beranjak dari ruang tamu itu menuju lorong yang mengarah ke arah dimana kamar Sungmin berada.

"Jangan lupa cuci wajah mengerikanmu dulu, Kyu!" teriak Jino sesaat sebelum sosok Kyuhyun menghilang dari ketiganya.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, ketiganya menyamankan diri dalam duduk mereka sambil menghela napas panjang, seolah ada beban yang telah terangkat.

"Bocah itu, dia menangis?" gumam Joongki seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Dia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun sampai menangis di hadapan mereka untuk menunjukkan penyesalannya seolah pria itu begitu hancur.

"Yah, anakku menangis. Anak laki-lakiku yang bahkan saat pertama kali merasakan jarum tato menusuk kulitnya sama sekali tidak menangis, dihadapanku menangis, sangat keras," sambung Jino lirih tak percaya.

"Cho Kyuhyun sungguh mencintai anakku Sungmin? Dia begitu takut kehilangannya hingga mengorbankan harga dirinya dengan menangis?" Minho ikut bergumam tak percaya.

"Anakmu memang pantas mendapatkannya, Minho-ya. Sungmin adalah malaikat. Kyuhyun begitu beruntung mendapatkannya. Dan aku juga takkan rela jika harus kehilangan menantu sesempurna Sungmin," Jino menimpali gumaman Minho.

"Aku bersyukur Kyuhyun tak mewarisi keberengsekanmu Jino-ya. Aku bisa lega melepas Sungmin padanya," Joongki ikut berkomentar.

"Ya, benar itu," Minho menyetujui.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena dia tidak tumbuh sepertiku," ujar Jino pasrah. Dia akui dirinya memang pria brengsek jadi dia bersyukur karena Kyuhyun tidak sepertinya.

Setidaknya dia tidak menjadi ayah yang gagal sepenuhnya.

.

.

 **Too Far Series**

.

.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar bercat pink itu kemudian melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, tak lupa kembali menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

Penerangan di dalam kamar itu temaram di karenakan lampu kamar yang dimatikan. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan berasal dari lampu tidur yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidur berukuran sedang, dimana Kyuhyun dapat melihat sosok kekasih hatinya yang tengah tertidur disana dengan damai.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, takut membangunkan Sungmin.

Setelah melepas sandal rumah yang dipakainya, dengan perlahan dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, tepat disisi Sungmin. Kyuhyun merendahkan kepalanya kemudian dikecupnya puncak kepala Sungmin sambil menghirup aroma rambut Sungmin yang terasa menyegarkan baginya. Aroma yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya semakin erat pada Sungmin. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk Sungmin. Dielusnya perut Sungmin dengan perlahan. Dapat dirasakannya sentakan lembut dari dalam perut Sungmin.

Bayinya merespon. Bayinya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega sambil kembali mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di dekat kepala Sungmin. Aroma Sungmin membuatnya tenang.

Mengetahui keadaan Sungmin dan bayinya baik-baik saja membuat Kyuhyun merasa hidup kembali.

Kyuhyun hanya berbaring dalam diam sambil setengah memeluk Sungmin. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin.

Dengan sabar dia menunggui Sungmin sambil bersenandung pelan.

Perlahan mulai memanggil Sungmin. Entah karena nalurinya yang merasakan pelukan hangat Kyuhyun, atau karena mendengar senandung dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan kesadaran penuh.

"Kau sudah bangun, BabyMin?" tanya suara berat yang lembut dari sebelah kanannya.

Sungmin, masih dengan mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyadarkan diri, menoleh ke arah kanannya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit baginya untuk menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun, pria yang sangat dirindukannya sejak tadi pagi.

Dan selama itu pula, matanya hanya menatap polos pada sepasang mata Kyuhyun yang dengan setia menatapnya dengan penuh rindu dan cinta.

Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada sepasang bibir pinkish yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Hanya kecupan ringan, manis, singkat namun penuh dengan cinta dan kerinduan.

Kyuhyun menjaga kontak matanya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie?" Akhirnya Sungmin benar-benar menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ada disisinya dan tengah memeluknya dengan hangat.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun disisinya, tengah memeluknya.

Ini nyata!

Kyuhyunnya datang kemari, untuknya!

"Kyunnie..." lirih Sungmin lagi. "Kau datang?"

"Ne, Baby. Ini aku, aku datang untukmu dan uri baby," bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang sebelumnya memeluk Sungmin beralih untuk membelai pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Baby. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal atas semua yang terjadi. Aku tahu aku selalu berjanji padamu tapi pada akhirnya selalu aku juga yang mengingkarinya. Tapi kali ini tidak lagi. Aku janji ini yang terakhir. Semua telah berakhir, Baby. Aku milikmu dan uri Baby selamanya. Hanya kalian. Saranghae," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dalam, tetap membelai kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Nado Saranghae , Kyunnie," balas Sungmin berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa Kyu. Yang terpenting kau disini sekarang. Aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya masih berbisik.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Baby, sangat..." Kyuhyun beralih membelai perut Sungmin lembut, berputar-putar sejenak disana, kemudian beralih lebih ke bawah. "Dan aku juga merindukan ini," bisik Kyuhyun serak sambil meraba milik Sungmin yang berada dibalik gaun hamil yang dipakainya. Milik Sungmin perlahan terbangun karena sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun yang menggodanya.

Sungmin meremas lengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggoda miliknya.

"Kyuh..." desah Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

"Aku menginginkanmu, BabyMin... bolehkah?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dalam sambil masih menggoda milik Sungmin.

"Neh... Sentuh aku Kyu... sepuasmu..." desah Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya, menahan nikmat yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada miliknya yang kini tegang sempurna karena tangan ahli Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, Baby. Aku akan memuaskan kita," ikrar Kyuhyun pasti.

Kyuhyun menghentikan godaannya pada milik Sungmin, membuahkan erangan protes dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar erangan Sungmin. Dia sangat menyukai momen-momen seperti ini. Disaat mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dan melupakan hal lainnya seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yang berbaring di tempat tidur menjadi setengah berbaring miring menghadap Sungmin. Tangan kirinya digunakannya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin berada di atas tubuh Sungmin, tentu dia akan bisa menyentuh dengan lebih leluasa. Namun dengan kondisi kehamilan yang semakin besar, ditambah dengan serangan kram yang Sungmin alami, dia takut posisinya akan menyakiti Sungmin dan bayi mereka. Jadi dia memilih posisi yang lebih aman meski sedikit merepotkan.

Kyuhyun menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan kecupan ringan, dimulai dari keningnya, pucuk hidungnya, kedua pipi chubby-nya, melewatkan bibir pinkish Sungmin dan beralih kerahangnya. Kemudian bibirnya beralih ke sela-sela leher Sungmin dan menjalarinya dengan ciuman-ciuman menggoda. Setelah itu bibirnya beralih ke daun telinga kanan Sungmin dan mengigitnya pelan, membuat Sungmin gemetar merasakan rangsangan Kyuhyun yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Sungminnie... kau sangat menggairahkan," bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara serak dan beratnya, mengalirkan aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

Kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak bangkit dan duduk sambil menatap tubuh Sungmin penuh gairah.

"Kita singkirkan penghalang menyebalkan ini," bisik Kyuhyun sambil dengan perlahan menarik Sungmin agar terduduk untuk kemudian melepaskan gaun hamil yang dikenakan Sungmin dari bahunya dan terus melalui pinggang Sungmin, dan terakhir Kyuhyun menariknya lepas dari tubuh Sungmin.

Kini tubuh Sungmin telah polos dan hanya tersisa celana dalam tipis yang menyembunyikan bagian favorit Kyuhyun dari tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu telah telanjang di hadapan Kyuhyun, meskipun ini bukan yang pertama bagi mereka, namun entah mengapa dia merasa malu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin itu.

"Wae Baby? Mengapa malu? Tubuhmu sangat seksi kau tahu, sangat menggairahkan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara berat sambil meraih wajah Sungmin agar menatapnya.

"Aku gemuk, Kyu. perutku tidak rata dan indah seperti dulu. Dadaku juga jadi semakin bengkak seperti yeoja. Aku tidak seksi, tapi mengerikan. Aku," ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh tindakan Kyuhyun yang menelan semua lanjutannya dalam ciuman dan lumatan dalamnya yang menggairahkan.

Sambil masih mencium Sungmin, kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan dan lembut membelai bahu Sungmin, memberikan pijatan sejenak agar Sungmin rileks. Setelah dirasa Sungmin telah rileks, dimana kedua tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di lehernya dan menariknya lebih erat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, kemudian kedua tangannya beralih ke dada berisi Sungmin yang memang semakin membengkak karena hormon kehamilan. Kedua tangan itu mulai meraba, memuntir, dan mencubit nipple membengkak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sungmin dan beralih menggunakan lidahnya sebagai kuas yang melukis kulit di sekitar dada bengkak Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang keras merasakan rangsangan tak tertahankan itu, jari-jarinya beralih menyusup disela-sela rambut Kyuhyun dan meremasnya untuk melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian beralih ke kedua nipple bengkak Sungmin, memainkan nipple itu dengan lidahnya, menghisap, serta menggigitnya.

Erangan Sungmin semakin keras dan menggema di dalam kamar itu.

Sekedar informasi kamar itu tidak dilengkapi dengan peredam suara, jadi mungkin saja erangan Sungmin sampai keluar kamar dan terdengar oleh penghuni rumah yang lain.

Tapi, siapa yang perduli? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sibuk dengan kegiatan intim mereka dan melupakan yang lainnya.

Sementara mulut Kyuhyun sibuk menghisap nipple Sungmin, tangannya merayap ke bawah kemudian menggoda milik Sungmin yang tegak dibalik celana dalam, seolah menuntut perhatian Kyuhyun juga.

"Oh, BabyMin," Kyuhyun mengerang dalam kulumannya pada nipple kanan Sungmin sambil menggerakkan salah satu tangannya untuk menggoda milik Sungmin. "Kau telah membesar..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kulumannya kemudian menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

Ditatapnya Sungmin lekat-lekat.

Di tengah cahaya temaram kamar terlihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dengan rambut yang berantakan, nafas tersengal, dada membengkak, perut buncit yang seksi dan... milik yang menegang dibalik celana.

Sungmin-nya sungguh sangat menggoda!

"Baby... aku tidak tahan lagi," Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuh Sungmin kemudian menarik lepas celana dalam Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya berbaring pasrah, membiarkan Kyuhyun berbuat semaunya.

Milik Sungmin langsung mencuat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

Dia sangat merindukan yang satu ini!

Kyuhyun mengulurkan salah satu tangannya membelai perut Sungmin untuk menenangkan bayinya.

"Tenanglah baby, Appa akan memberikan Eommamu kenikmatan. Sabar ne, baby..."

"Aku ingin merasakanmu, BabyMin. Aku sangat merindukannya..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mencium puncak milik Sungmin.

"Oh Tuhan Kyuh..." Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya untuk membuat miliknya lebih dekat ke mulut Kyuhyun. Miliknya meluncur masuk dengan lancar ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan mulutnya berulang-ulang, menikmati milik Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kyuuuhhh... aahhhh... le-bihhh dah, ugh lammmh... hmmm, ungh..." erang Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya kemudian meremas rambut Kyuhyun kasar, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Ummm..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengulum milik Sungmin membuat Sungmin merasakan getaran pada miliknya. Dia pun mengerang semakin keras merasakan dia akan segera mencapai puncaknya karena mulut terampil Kyuhyun itu.

"Agh, Kyunnie... ungh..." erang Sungmin saat dirasakannya sesuatu mencoba masuk ke back hole-nya.

Satu jari Kyuhyun meluncur masuk, itu terasa asing namun begitu Sungmin rindukan.

Jari kedua dan ketiga menyusul masuk, ketiga jari Kyuhyun berusaha untuk merenggangkan back hole Sungmin yang sempit.

"Kau... umh... sempit... ummm... Ba...by... mmm..." gumam Kyuhyun diantara kulumannya serta tangan yang masih berusaha merenggangkan back hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih terus menyiksa Sungmin dengan membelit milik Sungmin dengan lidah terampilnya dan menghisap-hisap puncaknya.

Disaat Sungmin akan mencapai klimaksnya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan semuanya dan menarik jarinya keluar.

"Kyuuuuuh..." rengek Sungmin padanya. Itu terasa sangat menyiksa saat berada diujung klimaks namun digantung seperti ini.

Sambil menyeringai Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur. Kemudian Kyuhyun melepas kausnya, mendorong celana jins dan boxernya turun kemudian melepaskan keduanya.

Sungmin menatap keseluruhan tubuh indah Kyuhyun dengan sayu. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menampik kesempurnaan yang dimiliki kyuhyun. Terutama milik Kyuhyun yang telah menegang tegak dan begitu gagah di depannya itu. Padahal miliknya itu belum sama sekali tersentuh namun telah tegak dan siap tempur.

Dan Sungmin bersyukur karena hanya dia yang kini berhak memiliki tubuh Kyuhyun. Semuanya, milik Sungmin mutlak.

Kyuhyun kembali ke atas tempat tidur kemudian menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Sungmin. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di pinggul Sungmin kemudian mengangkat sedikit pinggul Sungmin hingga miliknya berada tepat di depan back hole Sungmin. Kaki Sungmin melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menjaga posisinya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus perut Sungmin berulang kali.

"Siap atau tidak, aku datang Baby..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendorong masuk miliknya ke dalam diri Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin mengerang keras.

Dan seketika Sungmin pun klimaks. Membuat back holenya semakin ketat.

"Oh, Baby! Bagaimana mungkin kau langsung klimaks disaat aku baru memulainya? Ugh, dan kau semakin ketat..." erang Kyuhyun tersengal. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan diri menanti Sungmin hingga siap menerimanya.

Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya lebih ke atas dan mengeratkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah siap.

"Ugh, bersabarlah BabyMin... kau sangat ketat..." erang Kyuhyun parau.

"Ugh... ini... menjadi lebih sensitif..." Sungmin mendesah dengan teriakan tertahan, "dan kau begitu besar. Sangat sesak namun ugh... nikmat Kyuh..."

Kyuhyun mengerang dan menenggelamkan dirinya semakin ke dalam.

"Oh, BabyMin. Aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Ini sangat ketat." Erang Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram kedua tungkai kaki Sungmin untuk menahan dirinya.

"Jangan menahan diri, Kyu. Sudah aku bilang sentuh aku sepuasmu. Sekarang!" seru Sungmin setengah berteriak.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kyuhyun langsung bergerak cepat. Tubuh Sungmin pun berguncang-guncang. Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sprei untuk menahan posisi serta rasa nikmat yang melandanya.

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian diciuminya perut Sungmin sambil membelainya lembut disela hujamannya.

Sungmin yang merasakan belaian Kyuhyun di perutnya itu merasa hangat diantara serbuan rasa nikmat dari back holenya.

Kyuhyun menyentuhnya karena mencintainya, bukan sekedar nafsu belaka.

"Kyuuuh... aku akan..."

Dan Sungmin akhirnya kembali klimaks.

"Ugh.. aku... aku juga... akan datang, ARRRRGGGGHHHH..." Kyuhyun berteriak kemudian merunduk untuk mencium Sungmin dengan ganas saat dia mencapai puncaknya.

Setelah melepaskan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sisi Sungmin kemudian menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

Mereka tiduran dan saling berpelukan sambil terengah-engah dalam keheningan.

"Love you. So f**king much," bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara berat diantara helaan nafas beratnya.

"I love you too. So f**king much," jawab Sungmin polos sambil masih terengah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang begitu polos itu seolah itu perkataan yang biasa untuknya.

"Tapi, dari mana kalimat itu, Kyu? Terdengar sedikit kasar namun entah mengapa berkesan romantis rasanya," gumam Sungmin sambil menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Abeoji sialanku sering mengatakan hal itu pada Eommaku dulu saat masih mesra, yah ada momen disaat mereka terlihat saling mencintai meskipun hanya sesaat. Tapi, arti kata-kata itu lebih cocok untuk mengambarkan perasaan kita yang tentu lebih dalam dan tulus," jelas Kyuhyun sambil menarik dagu Sungmin agar mendongak kemudian menatap Sungmin dalam. "Jeongmal saranghae, Cho Sungmin..." bisik Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup bibir pinkish Sungmin, sedikit melumatnya.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun..." balas Sungmin sambil balik mencium Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun tertidur lelap dengan posisi tetap saling berpelukan nyaman dan hangat.

.

.

 **Too Far Series**

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela jatuh menimpa pelupuk mataku. Sambil setengah terpejam aku menggeliat dalam pelukan hangat ini.

Tunggu, pelukan hangat?

Mataku langsung terbuka sempurna dan menemukan wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap sambil memeluk tubuhku erat. Dan tubuh kami berdua telanjang.

Oh, jadi yang semalam itu nyata? Kami sungguh telah bercinta? Kyuhyun datang dan bercina denganku?

Yah, situasi ini menjelaskan semuanya.

Kyuhyun datang, membangunkanku dari tidur singkatku, memberikan penjelasan sambil mengungkapkan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam, lalu berakhir dengan dia yang menggodaku dan kami pun bercinta.

Dan aku terbangun di pagi yang cerah ini dalam pelukan Kyuhyun-ku. Ya, Kyuhyun-ku. Kyuhyun datang untukku. Dia memilihku dan anak kami.

Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku senang dengan keputusannya ini.

Lagipula, dengan adanya bunuh diri yang dilakukan Taemin itu, semoga saja Jay-ssi itu bisa tergerak hatinya dan mau setidaknya mengakui Taemin. Aku yakin Hanbyeol Noona pasti juga akan membantu meyakinkan Jay setelah apa yang terjadi pada Taemin itu.

Kyuhyun telah melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai kakak, selanjutnya adalah bagian untuk orang dewasa lainnya yang memiliki tanggung jawab pada masalah Taemin itu. Termasuk Bae Sooji, Eomma Kyuhyun. Wanita itu harus belajar menghargai anaknya jika masih ingin memiliki mereka.

Sulit dibayangkan jika dulu Eommaku berteman dengannya.

Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting Kyuhyun disisiku.

Ah, ya! Tapi bagaimana dengan Abeoji dan Jino Abeonim? Juga Joongki Ahjushi?

Apa mereka telah mengetahui kedatangan Kyuhyun dan mereka jugalah yang mengijinkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarku?

Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah menghadapi persidangan dengan mereka sebelum menemuiku ya?

"Terima kasih karena kau telah berjuang untukku, Kyu..." bisikku sambil membelai pipinya lembut. Baru ku sadari wajahnya yang terlihat kusam dan matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

Apa dia habis menangis kemarin? Apa karena menghadapi Abeoji dan Joongki Ahjushi hingga harus membuatnya menangis?

Oh, Kyuhyun-Ku...

Ku elus perlahan kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan kantung matanya yang sedikit merah dan membengkak bergantian. Kemudian ku kecup keduanya.

"Jaljayo Kyu... Saranghae..." bisikku sambil kemudian berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukannya.

Aku harus meminta penjelasan pada ketiga orang tua itu.

Apa mereka yang telah membuat Kyuhyun-ku menangis?

Aku harus tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin.

Ah, lagipula, aku juga belum memberikan penjelasan pada Abeoji dan Joongki Ahjushi alasanku pergi kemari. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat lelah hingga menangis. Pasti mereka menekan Kyuhyun karena salah paham dan mengira hal yang macam-macam.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Setelah bebas dari pelukan tubuh hangatnya itu, aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi kemudian mengenakan salah satu gaun hamilku yang ku ambil dari koperku.

Aku memang belum sempat membongkar koperku, dan semua telah tahu jika aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuh koperku tanpa ijinku, bahkan termasuk Abeojiku sendiri.

Nanti saja aku menatanya. Aku harus menemui para orang tua.

Setelah memastikan penampilanku rapi dan sempurna, untunglah Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkan kissmark dileherku sepertinya, aku langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur.

Disana telah ada Abeoji dan Joongki Ahjushi yang tengah meminum kopi mereka. Tercium aroma kopi yang harum di sekeliling dapur ini. Untung aku tidak pernah alergi aroma kopi selama kehamilanku ini.

Sementara Minsuk-ssi, dia tengah sibuk entah sedang apa di depan kompor, mungkin memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan. Aku mencium aroma mentega dan daging ayam dari arah kompor. Untunglah bukan daging sapi atau bacon. Sampai saat ini aroma bacon dan daging sapi tak lagi bersahabat untukku.

"Pagi..." sapaku sambil tersenyum manis dan mendekati mereka.

Abeoji dan Joongki Ahjushi menoleh sambil kompak tersenyum manis.

"Pagi Sungminnie..." sambut Abeoji.

"Pagi, my Bunny..." sapa Joongki Ahjushi hampir bersamaan dengan Abeoji.

Minsuk-ssi berbalik sesaat menghadapku sambil tersenyum manis, "pagi Sungmin-ssi yang manis..." sapanya.

Aku membalasnya sambil tersenyum. Setelah mendapat balasan dariku, dia kembali dengan kesibukannya.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Abeoji setelah mengecup pipi Joongki Ahjushi dan Abeoji.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, sayang?" tanya Abeoji sambil menaruh napkin di pangkuanku.

"Nyenyak Appa... semoga Appa juga tertidur nyenyak..." aku kembali pada kebiasaan lamaku dan memanggil Abeojiku dengan panggilan manja dengan nada super manis. Ini tanda bahwa aku saaangaat menyayanginya dan nyaman bersamanya.

"Tentu saja nyenyak karena aku tahu putra manisku ini ada bersamaku," jawab Abeoji sambil mengedipkan matanya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku Bunny?" tegur Joongki Ahjushi dengan nada setengah ngambek.

Ah, Ahjushi yang satu ini memang selalu iri jika aku terlalu manja dengan Abeojiku sendiri.

"Tentu saja Joongki Ahjushi yang tampan dan gagah. Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Ahjushi?" tanyaku dengan nada manja untuk meluluhkan hatinya.

Tepat sasaran, dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah padaku jika berhadapan dengan aegyoku ini.

"Aku saaaangaaat nyenyak. Aku selalu tidur nyenyak jika kau tinggal disini sayang. Rumah ini terasa benar-benar seperti rumah dengan keberadaanmu disini," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ceria. Itulah Joongki Ahjushiku, selalu bisa membuatku kembali bersemangat dan ceria.

"Senang mendengarnya Ahjushi," jawabku sambil balas tersenyum.

"Aku juga tertidur nyenyak, Sungmin-ssi," sahut Minsuk-ssi sambil menoleh dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Senang juga mendengarnya, Minsuk-ssi," balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

Kemudian Minsuk-ssi berbalik dan beranjak dari posisinya. Ditangan kirinya dia memegang piring besar berisi daging ayam yang ditumis dengan sayuran sedangkan di tangan kanannya ada sepanci sup ayam dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

Waw, dia bisa membawa semua itu dimasing-masing tangannya, begitu ahli!

Dia menaruh kedua hidangan itu di meja makan, melengkapi hidangan lain yang telah ada dimeja. Selain kedua hidangan lezat itu ada ayam goreng yang terlihat begitu renyah, semangkuk kimchi buatan rumah dan juga sate ayam. Semua serba ayam.

Semua makanan itu terlihat begitu nikmat.

Tanpa sadar aku mengelus perutku melihat aneka makanan lezat di depanku ini.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang mendadak ngidam ya? Jadi, apa kau suka, Bunny? Aku fikir biasanya orang-orang yang hamil akan menghindari bau amis ikan dan daging, jadi aku meminta Minsuk untuk menyiapkan hidangan serba ayam sebagai ganti dari kedua jenis protein yang kau hindari itu. Ayam juga bagus untukmu dan tentu saja bayimu," jelas Joongki Ahjushi sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

Jadi ini semua untukku?

"Aku jadi merepotkan kalian semua. Tentu saja aku suka Ahjushi. Terima kasih Ahjushi, saranghae..." ucapku pada Ahjushi sambil menghadiahkannya senyum terindah milikku. Untuk kali ini aku akan berbagi senyum yang biasanya hanya untuk Kyuhyun itu, untuk kali ini saja ya Kyu...

"Terima kasih juga, Minsuk-ssi. Aku pasti akan menikmati semua kerja kerasmu ini," ujarku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya.

Dia tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak merasa repot. Silahkan minta apapun yang kau butuhkan, Sungmin-ssi," ujarnya ramah.

Ah, dia pria yang baik.

"Ah ya Minsuk-ah, jangan lupa buatkan susu milik Sungmin, dia tidak boleh lupa meminumnya. Itu nutrisi untuk bayinya juga," Joongki Ahjushi mengingatkan Minsuk-ssi untuk membuatkan susuku.

"Tentu saja, Captain, segera."

Minsk-ssi kembali pergi ke sisi lain dapur untuk membuatkanku susu.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Minsuk-ssi," seruku padanya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Sungmin-ssi," balasnya sambil menoleh sekilas.

"Sudah, kalian jangan saling menggoda begitu. Jika suamimu melihat dia akan mengamuk nanti," sindir Joongki Ahjushi sambil mengambilkan nasi untukku.

"Apa maksud Ahjushi? Kyuhyun belum jadi suamiku... lagian aku tidak menggoda Minsuk-ssi, aku hanya bersikap ramah karena dia baik," elakku sambil kemudian menerima mangkuk nasiku. "Terima kasih Ahjushi."

"Tapi dia akan segera menjadi suamimu kan? Apa kalian tidak akan jadi menikah? Bukankah katanya dia telah melamarmu dan akan segera menikahimu? Atau kalian batal menikah? Awas jika saja pria itu berani mengingkari janjinya lagi!" geram Joongki Ajushi sambil mencengkeram erat centong nasi dalam genggamannya.

Poor centong.

Aku buru-buru memberi penjelasan sebelum semua salah paham.

"Tidak Ahjushi, bukan begitu rencananya. Kami akan menikah kok. Kyuhyun memang sudah melamarku dan kami berencana menikah dalam dua minggu ini, tapi tertunda untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan karena adanya masalah yang dihadapi Taemin. Aku ingin Kyuhyun menyelesaikan dahulu masalah keluarganya baru dia bisa fokus denganku dan juga anak kami. Aku tidak ingin disaat kami menjalani pernikahan kami, Kyuhyun masih dihadapkan pada masalah keluarganya yang tak ada habisnya. Lebih cepat diselesaikan akan lebih baik, bukan?" aku mencoba memberikan penjelasan sejelas mungkin pada mereka.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya, masalah ini justru membuatmu stres kan? Jino telah menceritakan semuanya pada kami semalam tentang apa yang terjadi termasuk serangan kram yang kau alami itu. Itu sebabnya kau kemari, benar kan?" tebak Joongki Ahjushi sambil menatapku lembut namun tetap tajam dan tegas.

Aku harus menjawab ini karena Ahjushi tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum aku menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Sungminnie, jujurlah pada kami. Kami keluargamu ingat?" Abeoji menggenggam tangan kananku dan mengelusnya lembut seolah mengisyaratkan dukungannya padaku.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab, "ya, aku pergi kemari karena... aku ingin menenangkan diri. Masalah Taemin... sedikit lebih rumit dari yang ku bayangkan. Taemin, dia begitu keras kepala. Dan Jay-ssi, dia lebih keras kepala lagi. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Kyuhyun menjadi bingung dan pusing, dan Taemin terus menerus mendesaknya. Belum lagi Taemin kembali mempermasalahkan diriku. Ku pikir... setelah pertemuan kami di rumah sakit waktu itu, semuanya akan membaik," aku menunduk untuk menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Tidak, kau tidak boleh menangis Lee Sungmin. Kau harus kuat.

"Tapi ternyata, dia tidak berubah. Dia tetap masih menyalahkan aku. Dia belum bisa menerimaku sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun. Dia menganggapku telah merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Dia menuduhku memanfaatkan kehamilanku untuk merebut Kyuhyun darinya. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud itu. Aku juga tak pernah berniat menempatkan Kyuhyun pada posisi untuk memilih diantara kami. Aku ingin kami bersama-sama memiliki Kyuhyun, dia sebagai adiknya dan aku adalah ibu dari anaknya, apakah itu terlalu sulit? Dia tidak bisa menerimanya, dia ingin memiliki Kyuhyun untuknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan yang lain. Dia bahkan tak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu merasa cemas, khawatir dan sedih setiap memikirkan Taemin seolah dialah penyebab itu semua. Padahal bukan dia yang harus bertanggung jawab. Ini bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawabnya."

Aku menumpahkan semua unek-unek yang ku tahan sejak lama. Semua kegundahanku, semua kekesalanku dan semua egoku. Di hadapan Abeoji dan Joongki Ahjushi, bahkan aku tak perduli jika Minsuk-ssi juga mendengarnya. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti dan tetap diam. Dia pandai dan pengertian, aku tahu.

"Jay-ssi juga begitu brengsek, dia sungguh pria yang benar-benar brengsek. Aku tak menyangka jika pria itulah yang harus menjadi ayah kandung Taemin. Dia bahkan sudah memiliki istri yang muda dan cantik serta anak perempuan yang lucu namun dia masih saja suka bermain dengan para wanita jalang diluaran sana. Pria macam apa dia itu? Seolah istri dan anaknya tidak memiliki perasaan sehingga tidak akan terluka jika melihat sikapnya itu?" lanjutku dengan kesal mengingat Jay-ssi yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Masalah ini sepertinya akan mengalami jalan buntu Abeoji, Ahjushi. Dan Kyuhyun, akan terus terjebak di dalamnya. Dan aku... anak kami... kami berdua akan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Taemin akan kembali merebut Kyuhyun dariku dan membuat anakku lahir tanpa ayah. Abeoji, aku..." aku tak sanggup lagi meneruskan ucapanku. Entah mengapa aku jadi pesimis seperti ini. Aku ingin percaya pada Kyuhyun, aku ingin percaya semua perkataannya. Tapi, Taemin... walau bagaimanapun dia tidak akan tinggal diam dan pasti akan berusaha merebut Kyuhyun dariku.

Abeoji menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku kemudian menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Dengarkan aku anakku, Sungminnie sayang. Kyuhyun itu mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Sebagai buktinya, dia bahkan rela bergegas datang kemari untuk menemuimu secepat mungkin. Dan asal kau tahu saja, semalam Kyuhyun sampai menangis untuk menunjukkan penyesalannya pada kami bertiga. Dia menangis sambil merapalkan kalimat 'aku sangat menyesal' berulang kali untuk menyakinkan kami. Selama aku mengenal Kyuhyun, aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Dia telah membuang harga diri dan rasa tinggi hatinya demi dirimu sayang. Kau segalanya bagi pria itu. Kau jangan meragukannya."

Jadi benar Kyuhyun menangis? Dihadapan Abeoji, Joongki Ahjushi dan Jino Abeonim? Demi diriku?

Aku hanya sekali melihat Kyuhyun menangis saat perpisahan mengharukan kami beberapa bulan yang lalu saat terjadi kesalah pahaman waktu itu.

Dan kini, Kyuhyun kembali menangis karena aku.

Untuk membuktikan diri padaku. Untuk membuatku percaya padanya.

Kyuhyun...

"Abeojimu benar, Sungminnie... Kyuhyun pria yang baik dan tulus. Semalam aku telah membuktikannya sendiri. Itulah mengapa pada akhirnya kalian bisa menikmati malam yang indah bukan?" ujar Joongki Ahjushi sambil mengedipkan mata.

Tunggu, semalam...

Apa jangan-jangan...

"Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa terangsang hanya karena mendengar desahan seorang pria kau tahu Bunny? Dan asal aku tahu saja, aku langsung bergegas mandi air dingin untuk menyadarkan diriku yang berani-beraninya terangsang karena mendengar desahanmu. Aku merasa seperti telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar," gerutu Joongki Ahjushi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Sedangkan Abeoji terkekeh kecil sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Itu benar putra manisku. Kalian sungguh lupa diri hingga membuat ke empat pria bujang harus mandi air dingin di tengah malam sambil ber'solo karir' tahu. Dan itu yang pertama kalinya untukku," diakhir kata Abeoji memelankan suaranya.

Oh My God!

"Abeoji, aku..." aku sungguh merasa malu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa diri!

Aku bahkan tak sanggup menoleh untuk menatap Abeojiku sendiri kini.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya! Maaf karena aku bangun terlambat!" dan suara berat khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terdengar dari pintu dapur membuatku ingin menenggelamkan kepalaku kedalam sup ayam panas di atas meja ini.

Dia datang disaat yang salah!

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku ke meja dan menyembunyikannya dengan lenganku. Aku tak sanggup menatap siapapun sekarang!

"Nah, ini dia sang bintang yang konser tadi malam," terdengar olehku Joongki Ahjushi menyambut Kyuhyun.

OH GOD! TOLONG KAMI!

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Sorry karena naruh TBC nya sembarangan, hehe...

Ok, ini memang telat, tidak ada argumen apapun.

Yang pasti kotak review kembali dihujani dengan tagihan dari fans Hasu #plak(digeplak reviewers)

Bukan, bukan telat karena PLN lagi kok, hehe

Udah beli baterai baru jadi bisa on tanpa listrik. ^.^

Tapi, draf ff chap ini Hasu rombak semua dari awal karena mendadak ada ide buat nyelipin NC di tengah2 pas pulang tarawih tadi (apa?)

Ya, hehe, itung2 parcel lebaran.

Jadi, maaf banget karena telat post, begitu nengok jam eh udah pagi. Padahal tadi sambil makan sahur pas ngetik bagian akhir ff ini.

Ga panjang tapi ga pendek juga.

Dimaklumi juga kalo kotak review Hasu mungkin penuh dengan kekecewaan kalian, minhae #BOW

Hasu hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik, ok?

Next chap, ya... mudah2an idenya ga mendadak berubah lagi jadi bisa ready langsung post.

Okeleh, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Selamat Idul Fitri juga untuk semua umat Muslim yang merayakan ^.^

See you next week

Salam Kyuhyun sixpack ^.^

Keep Reading ^.^

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	24. Chapter 24

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **24**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada perkataan Joongki yang menyambut kedatangannya, serta semua pandangan aneh yang ditujukan padanya oleh orang-orang yang ada diruang makan itu.

Dia juga terlihat bingung dengan Sungmin yang menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Seolah tengah bersembunyi.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya bingung sambil melangkah mendekat kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Pagi, BabyMin," sapanya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kemudian beralih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Di peluknya Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Baby?"

"Aku malu Kyu!" erangnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Wae Baby?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joongki dan Minho, menuntut penjelasan.

Joongki membalas tatapannya dengan seringai usil, sementara Minho hanya terkekeh kecil tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun.

"EHEM," akhirnya Joongki berdeham, memilih untuk menjelaskan situasinya.

"Tidak ada masalah untukmu. Hanya saja," dia memberikan penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir, "masalah untuk kami."

Kyuhyun masih memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Yah, masalah. Kalian bersenang-senang, sedangkan kami berempat," Joongki menunjuk dirinya, Minho, Minsuk yang telah berbalik menghadap mereka, "termasuk Abeojimu, kami terpaksa harus ber 'solo karir' karena kalian semalam. Hmm? Bukankah itu masalah?" Joongki memandang Kyuhyun dengan seringainya yang manis. Tak lupa penekanan pada kata 'solo karir' untuk membuat Kyuhyun mengerti.

Sungmin semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun karena wajahnya kembali merona.

Kyuhyun memandang ketiga pria disana dengan pandangan bingung sejenak, namun kemudian dia membelalakan matanya saat menyadari dua kata yang ditekankan oleh Joongki tadi.

'SOLO KARIR'

Raut wajahnya sontak langsung merona.

Kini dia mengerti alasan mengapa Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Ketiga pria dewasa dihadapannya ini, uhm empat termasuk Abeojinya yang entah dimana, telah mendengar aktivitas olahraganya dengan Sungmin semalam.

Catat, semalaman.

OH MY GOD!

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak merangkul Sungmin.

Dia tersipu-sipu malu, bingung harus berargumen apa.

Jelas, dia yang bersalah karena lupa diri sehingga membuat Sungmin mendesah keras yang akhirnya terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

"Uhm... itu... maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan.

Dia sungguh kehilangan kata-kata untuk membela diri.

Joongki terbahak melihat sepasang kekasih yang berhasil dia permalukan pagi ini.

Rasa sakit hatinya semalam sedikit terbayar dengan hiburan yang didapatnya ini.

Minho pun juga ikut tertawa, namun dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak tertawa keras seperti Joongki, tentu saja karena anaknya juga yang menjadi obyek yang mereka tertawakan.

Sedangkan Minsuk susah payah menahan tawanya melihat sikap malu-malu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Yah, dia tahu diri dengan posisinya disitu. Dia hanya tamu.

"Sudahlah, Joongki-ya. Lihat, mereka jadi salah tingkah begitu. Biarkan saja mereka makan dulu." Minho menyudahi tawanya kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungminnie, sudahlah sayang. Kami tidak akan meledekmu lagi. Angkat wajahmu, sayang," pinta Minho pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Baby, sudahlah. Kau harus makan, ok?" Kyuhyun ikut membujuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang bermuka tebal dan percaya diri.

 _Say good bye_ untuk Kyuhyun yang _out of character_ tadi.

Sungmin masih enggan untuk beranjak.

"BabyMin..." ulang Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini sembari mengelus perut buncit Sungmin. Dan dia merasakan tendangan dari dalam perut Sungmin.

Sungmin pun langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan beralih mengelus perutnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Dia kembali menendang!" serunya riang.

"Ne, uri baby menendang karena lapar Eomma. Jadi, kau harus makan, ok?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghadiahi Sungmin dengan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk lucu.

Oke, mereka kembali lupa dengan orang disekitar mereka seolah mereka hanya hidup berdua disitu.

"EHEEM," Joongki kembali berdeham, merusak moment manis Kyumin.

"Joongki," seru Minho sambil menggeleng pasrah.

"Ahjushi! Berhenti menggoda kami!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Joongki dengan sumpit.

"Kami akui jika kami memang bersalah karena lupa diri semalam. Tapi, jika memang kalian merasa terganggu, kalian kan bisa menyingkir dan mencari pelampiasan seperti biasanya kan? Kami ini sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu kembali setelah berpisah, jadi wajar kan jika kami ingin melepas rindu yang kami rasakan. Ugh! Joongki Ahjushi tidak peka!" omel Sungmin lagi berapi-api.

Joongki spechless karena tiba-tiba dialah yang menjadi sasaran omel Sungmin.

'Hormon kehamilan memang mengerikan!' batinnya.

Minho terkekeh karena mendadak mood anaknya itu berubah dan justru mereka lah yang diserang oleh anaknya.

Memang hormon kehamilan sangat mempengaruhi mood Sungmin.

"Baby, sudahlah. Ayo kita makan. Nanti uri baby protes lagi jika kau tidak segera makan," Kyuhyun langsung membujuk Sungmin sebelum kembali menyerang Joongki maupun yang lainnya.

Ya, hormon kehamilan memang menyeramkan. Dia sudah sering menjadi korbannya jadi dia sudah maklum dengan perubahan mood Sungmin.

"Uhm, aku lapar," Sungmin beralih memandang Kyuhyun sambil merengut lucu.

"Kalau begitu makanlah."

Kyuhyun menggeser mangkuk nasi Sungmin agar lebih dekat kemudian mengambil beberapa sendok tumis ayam dan sayuran di mangkuk kecil, lalu ditaruhnya di dekat mangkuk nasi Sungmin.

Kemudian menyendokkan sup di mangkuk kecil lainnya. Lalu beberapa tusuk sate dalam piring kecil dan dua potong ayam goreng di piring lainnya. Semuanya ditaruhnya di dekat mangkuk nasi Sungmin. Semua menu sarapan kini telah tersedia lengkap di hadapan Sungmin, menunggu untuk disantap.

Calon suami dan ayah teladan.

"Cha, dimakan ne Baby," Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin kemudian beralih mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan beranjak untuk mengambil nasi dari penanak nasi yang ada di dekat kompor.

Sungmin berbinar-binar melihat menu lengkap dihadapannya.

"Selamat makan semuanya," tanpa menunggu lagi, Sungmin menyantap semuanya tanpa ragu.

"Uhm, enak!" serunya tanpa henti menyuap dan mengunyah.

Joongki, Minho dan Minsuk terdiam sejenak menjadi penonton sejak interaksi mesra Kyumin tadi, hingga betapa perhatiannya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, lalu memperhatikan bagaimana lahapnya Sungmin menyantap semua makanan dihadapannya.

Joongki kemudian terkekeh. Diikuti Minho dan Minsuk.

"Ya, makan yang banyak sayang," ujar Joongki, kembali fokus pada mangkuk nasinya dan mulai makan.

Minho dan Minsuk juga mengikuti jejak Joongki, beralih fokus untuk makan.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan dua mangkuk nasi yang penuh, setelah terduduk di kursinya, diarahkan salah satu mangkuk nasi pada Sungmin.

Tanpa ragu Sungmin menerimanya dan menyerahkan mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong. Sungmin kembali meneruskan makanannya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh gemas melihat nafsu makan Sungmin yang besar.

Bayinya mungkin akan terlahir dengan tubuh besar jika melihat nafsu makan Sungmin sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada makanan dihadapannya, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan yang lain untuk menikmati makanan yang ada sebelum semuanya dihabiskan Sungmin.

"Ehm," Joongki berdeham untuk memecah keheningan. Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Joongki, termasuk Sungmin yang sejak tadi khusyu' dengan makanannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, semalam kau belum berkenalan dengannya karena dia sibuk di dapur. Dia ini Kim Minsuk, anak buah kepercayaanku yang sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Joongki memperkenalkan Minsuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Minsuk dengan pandangan tajam sejenak, berusaha untuk menganalisis Minsuk secara mendalam.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida," ujarnya singkat.

"Kim Minsuk imnida," balas Minsuk singkat.

Mereka kembali pada aktivitas mereka sebelumnya, makan.

Ya, perkenalan seperti itu cukup bagi para pria.

Joongki dan Minho saling bertukar pandang kemudian mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Kau tidak menanyakan mengenai Abeojimu, Kyu? Kau sadarkan dia tidak ada disini?" tanya Joongki membuka pembicaraan lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Selalu ada pembicaraan untuk mengusik Kyuhyun.

"Abeoji? Memang ada apa dengannya? Mungkin rocker tua itu masih terlelap entah dimana setelah kelelahan bersolo karir semalam... AAAWW! Baby!" Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya yang mendapat cubitan maut dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menghadiahi erangannya itu dengan pelototan maut dari mata foxy nya yang sexy.

"Cho Kyuhyun..." panggil Sungmin dengan nada manis namun bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan, justru sangat manis.

Tapi Kyuhyun mengerti, itu pertanda jika Sungmin tengah memberinya peringatan agar tidak asal bicara di hadapan Sungmin yang tengah hamil itu.

Tidak baik untuk psikologi bayi mereka, itu kata orang-orang tua.

"Ne Baby..." Kyuhyun mengalah. Dia memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Sungmin sebagai bentuk penyesalannya.

Joongki, Minho dan Minsuk hanya bisa bertukar tatapan melihat moment romantis yang kembali tersaji di depan mereka.

Dasar pasangan muda!

.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Kami menginap selama seminggu di Ilsan untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Sungmin melepas rindu dengan Abeojinya.

Dan untunglah, aku tak perlu mewaspadai Kim Minsuk akan tertarik pada Sungmin-ku karena dia sangatlah menghormati Joongki-ssi dan sikapnya lebih seperti seorang kakak kepada Sungmin.

Lagipula, siapa yang akan tertarik pada kekasih orang lain yang tengah hamil?

Dan akhirnya, hari ini aku dan Sungmin kembali juga ke Jeju, sementara Abeojiku kembali ke Seoul.

Dalam satu minggu ke depan, Sungmin akan segera menyandang nama belakangku di belakang namanya.

Cho Sungmin.

Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

Sesampainya kami di rumah pantaiku, Sungmin langsung menuju ke kamarku dan jatuh terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Wajah tersenyumnya saat tertidur begitu damai.

Aku tidak tega mengusik kedamaiannya itu. Dia pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan berjam-jam yang kami tempuh dari Ilsan ke Jeju.

Kami memang memilih jalur darat alih-alih menggunakan pesawat. Itu semua untuk kebaikan bayi kami, karena usia kandungan Sungmin yang sudah memasuki trisemester ketiga sangat beresiko jika kami nekat menggunakan pesawat.

Aku pun memilih untuk turun ke lantai dasar untuk bersantai.

Bersantai di teras belakang sambil menikmati beberapa kaleng bir bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

Aku memandangi gelombang air pasang yang membasahi pasir di halaman belakang rumahku. Suara deburan ombak berpadu dengan semilir angin malam dan aroma asin air laut menjadi teman yang pas untukku malam ini.

Home sweet home.

Aku rindu rumah ini.

Sambil menikmati suasana yang ada aku menenggak birku hingga habis. Kaleng pertama sudah terlalui. Mungkin aku akan mabuk malam ini.

"Apa kau berniat mabuk di malam pertamamu kembali?" suara seseorang ku kenal membuatku tak mampu menyembunyikan seringaiku.

Radar Jeju masih bekerja dengan sangat baik.

"Kemarilah Chwang, aku merindukanmu," panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan kebelakang tanpa menoleh.

Aku tahu siapa yang datang.

Siapa lagi selain partner in crime ku, Shim 'food monster' Changmin.

"Kau menjijikan, Kyu!" maki Changmin sambil memberikan jitakan ringan di kepalaku kemudian mengambil satu kaleng bir dari meja disampingku.

Dia mengambil tempat di kursi santai yang masih kosong.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menenggak birnya.

Tanpa perlu menjelaskan, aku tahu siapa yang dia maksud. Taemin. Siapa lagi?

"Dia baik, kondisinya mulai pulih setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya gagal." Ujarku tenang sambil membuka kaleng keduaku.

Kurasakan sentakan keras dari arah samping, tempat Changmin duduk.

Aku meliriknya yang terduduk tegak dengan pandangan terkejutnya terarah padaku.

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" serunya terkejut.

"Lagi? Apa sebelumnya dia pernah melakukannya?!" tanyaku balik dengan tak kalah terkejutnya.

Jadi dia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri sebelumnya?!

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi santai. Ditenggaknya bir dengan gerakan tegas.

"Chwang?" tanyaku lagi menuntut jawaban. Apa adikku sungguh sebodoh itu?

"Yah..." dia menghela napas kasar. "Dia memang labil dan bodoh. Dia nyaris mengiris lengannya sendiri dengan pecahan botol saat bertengkar dengan salah seorang pengunjung dibar beberapa waktu lalu sebelum kepergianmu kesana. Seperti yang ku ceritakan sebelumnya, sejak mengetahui bahwa Jay brengsek itu adalah ayah kandungnya dan dia nekat mendatangi si brengsek itu di Seoul, dia sering keluar masuk club malam dan mabuk, kemudian bersenang-senang dengan para pria gay brengsek yang ditemuinya di club malam. Suatu hari, setelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya yang brengsek itu, dia pergi ke club malam langganannya, dan saat aku lengah, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah memegang pecahan botol ditangannya dan berniat untuk mengiris lengannya."

Changmin menenggak habis birnya kemudian melempar kalengnya begitu saja.

Aku mengeratkan gigiku menahan geram. Jay brengsek itu ternyata sudah dua kali membuat adikku nyaris bunuh diri! Sialan!

"Untunglah aku berhasil mencegahnya di detik terakhir sebelum hidupnya akan berakhir. Brengsek! Pria tua tak tahu diri itu, jika bisa aku ingin membunuhnya! Dia telah menyakiti banyak pihak hanya karena keegoisannya."

Changmin terlihat begitu hancur. Sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Taemin.

"Sebelum kau melakukannya, tentu aku yang akan lebih dulu membunuh pria itu Chwang! Tapi aku tidak setega itu membiarkan Hanbyeol Noona menjadi janda, terlebih anaknya masihlah sangat muda untuk menjadi yatim."

Dan tentu Sungmin akan membenciku seumur hidup jika aku menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Changmin tertawa sarkas. Malangnya saudaraku ini.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan Taemin kali ini?" tanya dengan nada khawatir yang tak mampu sembunyikannya.

Aku sungguh kasihan dengan partner in crime ku ini. Dia begitu menyukai adikku, sedangkan adikku terlalu fokus dengan masalah pengakuan jati dirinya sehingga mengabaikan pria sebaik Changmin.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Adikku itu begitu keras kepala, sama seperti Eomma dan diriku.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, dia mengiris lengannya. Untunglah aku datang tepat waktu dan lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Hanya saja, dia sempat tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa jam, membuatku terpaksa mengabaikan Sungmin-ku."

Aku menghela nafas berat mengingat kembali kejadian menyedihkan yang terjadi pada Taemin.

Sejak pagi dimana aku meninggalkan apartemen Abeoji untuk mengejar Taemin, aku belum kembali bertemu dengan Jay Ahjushi.

Jika saja saat ini dia muncul dihadapanku, aku pasti tak akan menahan diri untuk membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Pria brengsek itu sudah keterlaluan dengan menyakiti banyak orang karena keegoisannya.

Kami duduk dalam diam sembari menikmati kaleng bir hingga entah yang keberapa.

Pembicaraan mengenai Taemin sanggup membuat mood kami menjadi buruk. Aku tak akan menyalahkan adikku itu maupun keadaan. Itulah takdir.

"Jadi... kau akan tetap menikahi Sungmin dalam waktu dekat ini?" Changmin akhirnya memecah keheningan yang telah berlangsung. Aku sempat berfikir mungkin dia telah tertidur karena mabuk.

Aku tersenyum mengingat rencana pernikahan kami yang tertunda. Jika saja kami tidak pergi ke Seoul, minggu ini mungkin kami hanya perlu mempersiapkan hal-hal remeh terkait pernikahan kami karena seminggu sebelumnya telah terurus dengan baik.

Tapi, yah... kurasa dalam waktu seminggu ini semua akan segera siap. Aku pastikan itu.

Lagipula, urusan legalitas pernikahan di Prancis menjadi urusan Abeojiku yang akan memastikan pernikahan kami tercatat disana.

"Tentu saja. Besok pagi saat dia terbangun, aku akan mengatakannya untuk bersiap-siap karena dalam waktu seminggu ini dia akan segera menjadi Cho Sungmin forever," ujarku dengan bangga.

Tentu akan kupastikan itu terjadi.

Changmin tertawa keras.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi, aku adalah 'best man' mu kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kau harus bersiap-siap karena... Leeteuk hyung yang akan menjadi best man untuk Sungmin."

"Leeteuk hyung? kau serius?!" tanyanya kaget.

"Ya, Sungmin telah memintanya secara khusus sesaat setelah aku melamarnya waktu itu. Pemberkatan dan resepsi kami akan berlangsung di Paris. Sebelum kita berangkat ke sana, aku akan mengadakan pesta bujangan disini lusa malam dan mengundang seluruh anggota club. Yah, sesuai kesepakatanku dan Sungmin, kami tak akan mengundang banyak orang dalam acara pernikahan kami di Paris nanti."

Aku mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang akan ku undang pada pernikahanku nanti.

"Memang siapa saja yang akan kau undang kesana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hanya beberapa orang saja. Minho Abeonim, Song Joongki-ssi, Kim Minsuk-ssi, Hanbyeol Noona, Abeojiku, kau dan Shim Abeonim, Leeteuk Hyung, Heechul hyung dan suaminya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, Kim Ryeowook-ssi, Jongwoon hyung dan beberapa teman-teman kita di club, serta Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Aku juga akan mengajak Kang Ahjumma untuk menemani Sungmin agar dia tidak merasa gugup. Entah mengapa mereka menjadi dekat. Ah, juga Kim Halmeoni, Sungmin memohon secara khusus padaku untuk mengundangnya. Entah apakah dia akan mengajak cucunya atau tidak, aku tak peduli asalkan cucunya itu tidak mengacau."

Changmin menatapku dengan pandangan bingung yang lucu. Jarang sekali wajahnya terlihat selucu itu. Atau aku sudah mulai mabuk?

"Sepertinya banyak nama yang tidak ku kenal?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Song Joongki-ssi adalah teman baik Minho Abeonim yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayah kedua oleh Sungmin. Kim Minsuk-ssi adalah bawahan Joongki-ssi, Hanbyeol Noona adalah istri dari si brengsek Jay. Dan Kim Halmeoni, dia adalah halmeoni Kim Jungmo, teman kecil Sungmin yang waktu pernah datang kemari dan ingin memukulku."

Refleks aku tertawa jika mengingat pria dari masa lalu Sungmin itu.

Pria yang malang,

Tiba-tiba Changmin memasang wajah muramnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu menjadi aneh begitu Chwang?"

"Apa..." suaranya terdengar ragu. "Apa Taemin akan datang?"

Taemin? Entahlah. Aku meragukannya jika adikku akan sudi datang.

Meskipun sebenarnya, aku berharap dia ada di barisan terdepan dalam moment paling berharga dalam hidupku itu.

"Aku... tidak tahu. Yang jelas Eommaku tidak akan datang."

Aku menyerah untuk menyakinkan Eommaku agar menerima Sungmin. Aku sangat mengenal Eomma. Dia akan selamanya mempertahankan egonya, bahkan jika itu berarti menghapusku dari daftar keluarganya.

Aku harus memilih... dan aku memilih Sungmin serta anakku. Mereka lebih membutuhkanku.

Dan aku juga tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin.

"By the way, bicara mengenai Choi Siwon. Dia dan Kim Kibum itu akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan tak lama setelah pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin. Akhirnya Choi sajangnim yang keras kepala berhasil diluluhkan oleh si kuda dan ice prince itu hingga sudi memberikan restu untuk mereka. Yah, siapa yang sangka jika ternyata si Kim Kibum sejenis dengan uri Sungmin. Si fishy Donghae dengan Eunhyuk yang juga istimewa. SHIT! Sungguh beruntung bagi kalian yang bisa bersama dengan para pria teristimewa di dunia ini."

Entah aku harus tertawa atau prihatin mendengar perkataannya yang terakhir itu.

Mengenai Choi Siwon, sejak kompetisi golf waktu itu, aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu diantara si kuda dengan teman baik Sungmin itu. Syukurlah jika akhirnya mereka bisa berbahagia. Semoga mereka segera menyusulku dan Sungmin.

"Kau akan segera menemukan kebahagiaanmu Chwang. Cobalah untuk ke gereja sesekali," saranku sok bijak.

Dia hanya meresponku dengan tawanya yang sumbang. Lebih baik dibanding dia terus menerus merenungkan adikku yang hanya memberinya harapan palsu. Dia berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dan akan membuatnya bahagia.

"By the way, bagaimana dengan Jino Ahjushi? Masih gila?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

Aku ikut terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tidak usah ditanya. Yang penting dia tetap mengakuiku sebagai ahli warisnya serta mau mengakui Sungmin sebagai menantu dan anakku sebagai cucunya. Itu cukup."

Ya, setidaknya Abeoji tidak sebrengsek perkiraan orang lain.

"Semua telah mengetahui jika kau kembali. Apa kau tidak ingin ke club?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku lelah. Aku merindukan rumah ini," jawabku santai.

"YA, kau MERINDUKAN 'bercinta' dirumah ini. Itu jelas," serunya keras dengan nada sarkas.

Aku hanya meresponnya dengan tawa.

"Kau sangat mengenalku Chwang!"

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Enam hari lagi, kata Kyuhyun aku akan segera menjadi Cho Sungmin. Mm, tidak secara hukum Korea memang karena kami akan menikah di Paris. Tapi yang jelas, aku akan segera menjadi seorang 'istri' dari pria paling sempurna dalam hidupku setelah Abeoji, Cho Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau, aku akan menerimanya. Yah, sudah terlalu lama kami menunda pernikahan ini. Bahkan saat di pemberkatan di Paris nanti, aku akan menjadi pengantin dengan perut buncit.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang kami buat sebelum kembali ke Jeju, Abeoji, Joongki Ahjushi dan Minsuk hyung akan datang ke Paris dua hari sebelum pernikahan kami. Sedangkan orang-orang terdekat kami di Jeju yang kami undang akan berangkat kesana bersama kami dua hari lagi. Kami menunggu Jino Abeonim, dia akan datang bersama dengan Hanbyeol Noona dan anaknya besok. Kami akan pergi dengan pesawat pribadi milik Jino Abeonim. Meskipun cukup beresiko untukku, tapi kami tak memiliki pilihan lain. Tidak mungkin kan kami menaiki mobil dari Jeju ke Paris?

Naik kapal? Bisa berhari-hari tergantung kondisi ombak. Itu lebih berbahaya untuk kandunganku.

Pesawat pribadi adalah pilihan terbaik.

Bersyukurlah kami karena calon ayah mertuaku adalah pria single yang cukup kaya hingga memiliki satu pesawat pribadi dan satu helicopter yang siaga menunggu order. Belum lagi rumah dan mansion yang tak terhitung. Hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai rockstar veteran yang pandai memutar hasil keringatnya dengan berinvestasi di berbagai bisnis yang menguntungkan. Dan calon suamiku aka Kyuhyunnieku, hartanya cukup untuk membiayai hingga ke anak dari cucu kami nanti.

Ya, tentu bukan materi yang membuatku memilih Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Kyuhyun hanyalah seniman jalanan yang berpenghasilan kurang dari seribu won sehari, aku akan tetap akan memilih dia.

Karena aku mencintainya. Pria paling sempurna dalam hidupku, setelah Abeoji tentu saja.

Sebenarnya, Jino Abeonim saat ini telah berada di Paris untuk mengurus pernikahan kami, terutama mengenai perijinannya. Pernikahan kami adalah pernikahan istimewa, dan Prancis adalah negara yang aman dan mudah untuk mengurus perijinan pernikahan 'sejenis' yang akan kami jalani nanti. Meskipun aku 'istimewa', aku tetaplah seorang pria dimata hukum, dan di Korea, pernikahan sejenis belum dilegalkan.

Untunglah karena Jino Abeonim memiliki banyak koneksi, pengurusan perijinan pernikahan kami pun tidak mengalami hambatan.

Setelah mengurus semua keperluan itu, barulah Jino akan menjemput Hanbyeol Noona, lalu kemudian menjemput kami disini untuk bersama-sama berangkat ke Paris.

Untuk best man, Kyuhyun memilih Changmin, itu tidak diragukan lagi. Sedangkan aku, aku memilih Leeteuk hyung. Dan Leeteuk hyung sangat antusias menjadi best man-ku saat aku memintanya. Itu adalah bentuk penghargaanku karena Leeteuk hyung telah banyak membantuku selama ini.

Sedangkan Eunhyukkie dan Kibummie, mereka akan menjadi pendampingku juga, sebagai keluargaku.

Hanya satu yang membuatku bingung,

Apa yang akan ku pakai di pernikahanku nanti?

Gaun?

Jika melihat kondisi perutku yang memang sudah terlihat besar, gaun pengantin memang menjadi pilihan yang cukup pantas.

Hanya saja... aku ini kan pria!

Aku juga ingin memakai tuksedo di pernikahanku.

Ini adalah pernikahan sekali dalam seumur hidupku.

Hah! Berkonsultasi dengan Eunhyukkie juga percuma. Dia justru sangat memaksaku untuk memakai gaun. Apa menurutnya aku ini adalah badut penghibur apa?!

Setidaknya, Kibummie memberikan saran yang lebih baik.

Dia menyarankanku agar memakai tuksedo, tetapi dengan ukuran yang disesuaikan dengan kondisiku sekarang.

Bicara mengenai Kibummie, aku senang saat mendengar dia juga akan menikah dengan Siwon setelah pernikahanku dan Kyuhyun.

Ah! Eunhyukkie dan Donghae-ssi juga akan menyusul setelahnya. Dan Ryeowookie, ku dengar dia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Kim Jonghoon-ssi yang merupakan teman Kyuhyun dan anggota VIP country club.

Senangnya karena teman-temanku akhirnya menemukan pasangan sejati mereka masing-masing. Semoga saja perjalanan cinta mereka akan berakhir bahagia, seperti aku dan Kyuhyun.

Hanya Leeteuk hyung saja yang belum menemukan pasangan. Hmm, semoga setelah mengurus pernikahanku, dia akan segera menemukan tambatan hati yang tepat untuknya.

Ya, semoga saja.

Bicara soal Kyuhyun, sekarang dia sedang tertidur setelah begadang semalaman dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir. Changmin juga ada di kamarnya yang dulu sering dipakainya jika menginap disini. Entah kapan dia datang, mungkin semalam saat aku telah tertidur.

Terpaksa aku memakan sarapanku sendirian.

Sepertinya mereka telah melalui malam yang panjang dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir dan diselingi curhatan ala pria dewasa.

Haha... karena usiaku belum 21, tentu aku belum dikatakan dewasa kan?

Dua puluh tahun dan tengah mengandung.

Aku berhasil melewati rekor Eommaku yang menikah muda di usia 26 tahun.

Jadi, jika anak kami seusiaku nanti, usiaku masihlah 30'an. Masih cukup muda dan masih manis.

Aku bertekad, setelah aku melahirkan nanti, aku harus merawat tubuhku agar tidak menjadi gemuk dan jelek. Karena aku pria jadi aku tidak akan menyusui, suatu keuntungan untukku. Tapi, mengurangi selisih berat badanku sekarang dengan berat badanku sebelum hamil pasti akan memakan waktu. Aku harus menyusun program diet yang baik dan pasti harus berhasil.

Pokoknya, aku harus kembali berpenampilan seramping dan semanis sebelum hamil dulu. Aku ingin Kyuhyun dan anak kami merasa bangga memilikiku yang awet muda dan tetap manis walau sudah melahirkan.

Ah, ya. Mengenai melahirkan, bagaimana caraku melahirkan nanti ya?

Ah! Banyak hal dalam pikiranku! Aku jadi bingung!

Pakaian pengantin, prosesi pernikahan, proses melahirkan, program diet, dan proses membesarkan anak kami.

Ah! Dan juga nama. Dan panggilan untukku nanti.

Apa aku akan dipanggil 'Eomma'?

Atau Abeoji?

Tapi Kyuhyun kan Abeojinya, dia adalah suamiku.

Aku istrinya, jadi... aku akan dipanggil Eomma?

Hhh... sepertinya memang takdirku untuk menjadi Eomma.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

#DEEPBOW

Mianhamnida chingudeul. Hasu absen selama dua minggu ga update.

Buat yang belum tahu, Hasu baru aja sembuh dari DBD setelah dirawat seminggu di rs.

Dan selama beberapa hari ini, Hasu sibuk mengerjakan kerjaan kantor yang menumpuk karena cuti lebaran plus cuti sakit.

Jadi, ff ini terlantar dan baru sempet di edit tadi. Mian jika banyak typo.

Ni aja belum mandi plus masih pake seragam kantor langsung manteng depan laptop n ngedit seadanya.

Maaf jadinya kalo pendek and pointless. #deepbow

Lanjutannya akan di post insya Allah malam minggu atau minggu malam alias malam senin ya. Karena... besok dan besoknya Hasu harus lembur dikantor. Semoga aja kerjaannya bisa kelar jadi malam minggu bisa bebas dari kerjaan kantor.

Ga bakal ketemu matahari nih seminggu ini T.T

Oh, ya. Chap besok... Kyumin nikah!

Nah, Hasu mo minta saran nich!

Pertama, Kira-kira, enakan Sungmin pake gaun atau tuksedo ya?

Kedua, kira2 pada nge-bashing Hasu ga ya kalo Changmin ama Tae?

Trus, ada yang mo nyumbang lagu buat pernikahan mereka?

Rencananya sih Kyuhyun bakal nyanyi di pernikahannya nanti, ups! Keceplosan!

Oke, ditunggu ya ide2nya. ^.^

Semoga kalian bisa membantu Hasu untuk chap besok.

Mian juga belum bisa balas reviewnya, tapi Hasu baca semua kok. Gomawo masih mau nge-support Hasu terutama ff ini.

Dan thnak you so much buat review yang ngingetin Hasu untuk update on time. Ya, meskipun belum bisa Hasu tepati. T.T

Doakan saja semoga tidak ada halangan lagi, amin.

Last,

Keep Reading ^.^

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	25. Unforgettable Wedding

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from ** _Too Far Series Novel_** **by** ** _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'** **T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **25**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H-5 menuju pernikahan,**

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Bel rumah berbunyi ketika aku tengah menghabiskan sarapanku. Dengan langkah tertatih aku bergegas menuju ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Siapa kira-kira yang datang?

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, aku dikejutkan dengan berdirinya Jino Abeonim dan Hanbyeol Noona di depan pintu. Si kecil Haneul pun juga ada dalam gendongan Hanbyeol Noona dengan cengiran lebarnya yang cantik.

"Surprise!" seru Jino Abeonim dengan smirk menawannya.

"Abeonim?! Hanbyeol Noona?! Kalian datang lebih awal?" seruku terkejut.

"Yeah, aku tidak sabar bertemu calon menantuku yang cantik ini," ujar Jino Abeonim sambil memelukku sekilas.

"Dimana anakku yang mesum itu?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah.

Hanbyeol Noona hanya menggeleng pasrah dengan kelakuan Jino Abeonim.

"Kyuhyun pergi ke club dengan Changmin. Mereka ingin memastikan pesta nanti malam berjalan dengan lancar," ujarku sambil menggandeng Hanbyeol Noona untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Pesta? Pesta apa?" tanya Hanbyeol Noona sambil menurunkan Haneul dari gendongannya. Haneul langsung berlarian menyusuri rumah sambil tertawa-tawa senang.

Ah, begini rasanya jika ada anak kecil dalam rumah. Aku tak sabar menanti anakku lahir. Rumah ini akan ramai dengan tangisannya setiap hari.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum membayangkan saat itu nanti.

"Sungmin-ah. Kau mengapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tegur Hanbyeol Noona membuyarkan khayalanku.

"Nde? Tidak ada apa-apa. Rumah rasanya menjadi lebih hidup dengan adanya kalian disini. Aku senang Noona datang lebih cepat. Aku sangat kesepian sejak tadi," rajukku sambil merangkul lengannya.

Hanbyeol Noona hanya tertawa melihat kemanjaanku ini.

Aku memang sangat senang karena kedatangan Hanbyeol Noona membuat rumah ini menjadi ramai, dan tentu saja aku jadi memiliki teman untuk mendiskusikan pernikahanku nanti.

Ah, memikirkan hari itu aku menjadi gugup.

Sambil merangkul lengan Hanbyeol Noona aku menariknya menuju ke arah tangga.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah dapur. Terdengar suara kulkas yang dibuka kemudian di tutup. Lalu suara tawa Haneul yang terdengar ceria.

Tak lama Haneul pun muncul dari arah lorong ke dapur. Di genggaman terdapat sekotak jus simpananku. Kurasa Jino Abeonim yang mengambilkannya dari dalam kulkas tadi.

Kemudian Jino Abeonim juga muncul sambil membawa beberapa kaleng bir yang diambilnya dari kulkas.

"Kau akan minum sepagi ini, Abeonim?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tak akan mabuk, anakku yang manis. Hanya mengusir kebosanan saja," ujar Abeonim sambil terkekeh.

"Lebih baik kau antarkan saja Hanbyeol dan Haneul ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat. Setelah meminum jus itu, haneul pasti akan mengantuk juga karena tadi saat di mobil dalam perjalanan dari bandara dia sempat tertidur sebentar," lanjut Abeonim sambil berlalu menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ne, Abeonim," jawabku patuh.

Aku kembali menarik Hanbyeol Noona.

"Ayo, Noona. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar yang ku pilihkan untukmu. Kau dan Haneul akan suka dengan kamar itu."

Aku beralih ke Haneul yang tengah berdiri sambil menggenggam kotak jusnya dan memandang kami dengan polos.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit mengantuk meskipun tersembunyi dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Ayo, Haneul. Kita ke kamarmu," ujarku padanya.

Dia mengangguk senang. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Hanbyeol Noona kemudian menggandengnya.

Kami menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, kemudian aku mengarahkan mereka ke kamar paling pojok sebelum pintu menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Kamar yang dulu sempat ku tempati.

Setelah sampai, ku buka pintunya lebar.

Haneul langsung melepas gandengan tangannya dari Hanbyeol Noona lalu berlari memasuki kamar itu sambil berteriak senang. Dia berlari memutari kamar sebelum kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Aku pastikan dia akan segera tertidur dalam beberapa menit lagi. Kasurnya memang sangat empuk dan nyaman.

Aku dan Hanbyeol Noona tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Haneul itu.

"Ini adalah kamar terbaik di rumah ini. Pemandangannya langsung mengarah ke arah pantai dan lautan yang indah. Dulu aku sempat memakai kamar ini saat pertama kali datang ke rumah ini. Kau pasti akan suka Noona."

Aku menarik lengannya untuk memasuki kamar kemudian menghampiri jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan pantai dan laut secara live dan lebih luas.

"WOW..."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hanbyeol Noona.

"Aku benarkan? Noona pasti akan suka ini," ucapku yakin.

"Bukan suka lagi, Sungminnie. Ini sangat indah!" serunya senang. "Aku akan sangat menikmati ini!"

"Baguslah. Semoga kau nyaman Noona," ujarku senang.

"Pasti. Gomawo Sungminnie," ucap Hanbyeol Noona sambil memandangku dengan haru.

"Ini pantas untukmu Noona," balasku sambil balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke bawah dulu. Noona dan Haneul beristirahatlah. Nanti akan ku bangunkan jika tiba waktu makan siang," ujarku sambil menjauh dari jendela.

"Nde. Bangunkan aku sebelum waktunya. Aku akan membantumu memasak, itu sudah cukup," ujar Hanbyeol Noona langsung.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Dalam hati aku tidak menjanjikannya itu. Dia pasti lelah dengan penerbangan Seoul-Jeju. Dia butuh istirahat yang cukup.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju ke kamarku dan Kyuhyun di atas untuk beristirahat. Jino Abeonim pasti tengah asik menonton siaran live pertandingan di tv dengan ditemani beberapa kaleng bir, jadi lebih baik aku tidak mengganggunya.

.

.

(Sorenya)

Setelah kedatangan Jino Abeonim dan Haenul Noona yang mengejutkanku. Aku kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Abeoji bersama Joongki Ahjushi dan Minsuk hyung.

Tak kusangka mereka akan datang hari ini!

Dan ternyata, alasannya sangatlah sederhana, mereka tak ingin melewatkan pesta bujang malam ini.

Haha...

Kami memang akan mengadakan pesta bujang malam ini di ballroom Country Club. Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Siwon-lah yang mengusulkan dirinya menjadi sponsor untuk pesta bujang ini. Katanya sebagai hadiah pernikahan kami.

Ah, Siwon memang sangat baik. Semoga dia dan Kibum juga segera menyusul kami.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Dia memakai kemeja putih dibalut _vest_ hitam yang melekat pas di tubuh kekarnya. Dipadukan dengan celana bahan hitam yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya. Ketiga kancing kemeja teratasnya sengaja tidak dikancing, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang menggoda untuk disentuh.

Rambut coklatnya di tata dengan model acak yang justru terlihat seksi dan _cool_ disaat yang bersamaan.

Sungmin memandangnya dengan takjub. Penampilan Kyuhyun mengingatkannya akan malam di pesta kedewasaan Taemin di club beberapa bulan yang lalu. Betapa kerennya Kyuhyun saat itu.

Tapi yang ini jauh-jauh lebih menawan, dan yang terpenting... dia melakukan ini untuknya, untuk Sungmin, di pesta mereka.

Dengan smirk yang tersungging di bibir seksinya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

'Oh, calon suamiku sungguh seksi!' batin Sungmin.

"Wae, baby?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah berada persis di hadapan Sungmin, masih dengan smirknya yang semakin lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

"Kau... seksi..." jawab Sungmin terbata. Sungmin masih terpukau dengan penampilan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau juga seksi, Baby," bisiknya di telinga Sungmin sambil meremas pinggang Sungmin pelan, membuat Sungmin bergidik.

Sungmin memang memilih memakai gaun hamil berpotongan dada rendah dengan warna kombinasi hitam putih selutut yang membalut tubuhnya dengan anggun. Dada putih mulus Sungmin serta kaki mulusnya terpapar dengan indah. Aura feminin Sungmin yang seksi menguar berkat gaun itu. Dengan kondisi perutnya yang semakin besar, Sungmin justru terlihat lebih seksi.

"Pilihan yang sempurna, baby. Kita sangat serasi," bisik Kyuhyun lagi sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"Siap untuk party?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerling Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dengan centil.

"Tentu saja. Mari kita buat para tamu iri dengan kita," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata genit. Kyuhyun menghadiahinya dengan kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Tentu. Kita adalah bintang pesta malam ini," seru Kyuhyun sambil membimbing Sungmin ke lantai bawah untuk kemudian pergi ke lokasi pesta di Country Golf Club.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

 **(Changmin POV)**

.

Hari ini adalah pesta perpisahan bagi kehidupan bujangan yang akan segera ditinggalkan Kyuhyun.

Ya, saudara tersayangku akan segera menikah dengan Sungmin, Lee Sungmin yang manis dan baik hati.

Aku sudah menduganya sejak melihat cara Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin di hari pertama kedatangan Sungmin ke Jeju. Dia seolah ingin 'memakan' habis Sungmin saat itu juga.

Dan ternyata, mereka akan menikah. Bahkan Sungmin tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka yang sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Calon keponakanku, calon Cho Kyuhyun kecil.

Aku turut bahagia karena akhirnya _partner in crime-_ ku itu menemukan cinta sejatinya dan akan segera berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya itu. Dia sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Waktunya dia meraih kebahagiaannya.

Dan itu berarti... aku akan kehilangan _partner in crime_ -ku untuk selamanya.

Aku meraih gelas sampanye dari nampan yang di bawa oleh waiter yang lewat di depanku. Hanya minum dan minum, ya... aku akan minum sampai mabuk sebelum kemudian menemukan wanita yang akan menghangatkan tempat tidurku malam ini.

Sepasang mata tajam mengunus tepat ke arahku membuatku membeku.

Tidak mungkin... itu tidak mungkin dia.

Tidak mungkin dia ada disini.

Sosok itu melangkah perlahan mendekatiku. Tatapannya masih terarah padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah halusinasi.

Tidak, aku belum mabuk. Tiga gelas sampanye tidak akan membuatku mabuk.

Sosok itu semakin dekat... semakin dekat...

Dan akhirnya, dia berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Annyeong... Changmin hyung?" sapa sosok itu sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Taemin!?"

.

 **(Changmin POV END)**

.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Aku memerhatikan Sungmin yang tengah berdansa dengan Minsuk-ssi ketika melihat Changmin yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria di sudut ballroom. Pria kemeja biru muda itu berdiri membelakangiku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun melihat raut wajah Changmin yang berubah-ubah, kadang tegang, lalu kemudian menjadi sendu, sepertinya dia seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan partner in crime-ku itu.

Apa pria itu mainan barunya?

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada Sungmin yang kini telah ganti berdansa dengan Abeojinya. Ketika dia menyadari jika aku tengah memandanginya, dia tersenyum sambil tetap meneruskan dansanya.

Aku putuskan untuk menghampiri Changmin. Semoga aku tidak mengganggu waktu berharganya dengan sosok itu.

"Changmin?" sapaku saat aku telah berada di dekat mereka.

Sosok itu berbalik. Dan aku terpaku.

"Taemin?!" seruku terkejut.

"Hai hyung! kau tidak merindukanku?" sapa Taemin sambil mendekatiku kemudian memelukku erat.

Sesaat aku kaku tak membalas pelukannya.

Adikku, Taemin, dia ada disini? Dan dia tengah memelukku?

Taemin masih tak melepaskan pelukannya padaku meski aku tak membalasnya. Dia justru bersandar nyaman padaku sembari merebahkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kyuhyun hyung... bogoshipo..." gumamnya lirih.

Mendengar suaranya dari jarak sedekat ini meyakinkanku bahwa ini nyata. Adikku satu-satunya yang ku sayang ada disini dan tengah memelukku sambil berkata dia merindukanku.

Aku bergegas membalas pelukannya seerat yang ku bisa.

"Nado bogoshipo, Taetae..." balasku sambil membelai lembut helaian rambutnya yang memanjang. Terasa lebih panjang dari terakhir kali pertemuan kami.

"Akhirnya aku mendengar panggilan itu darimu lagi Hyung..." bisiknya lirih.

Sejenak kami dalam pelukan hangat untuk melepas rindu yang menyesakkan dada kami.

Betapa aku merindukan adikku yang manis dan rapuh ini!

Aku melirik ke arah belakang Taemin dan menemukan Changmin yang berdiri diam memandangi kami, lebih tepatnya Taemin dengan tatapan sendu.

Dia pasti juga merindukan Taemin dan perasaannya pasti campur aduk karena kedatangan Taemin yang tiba-tiba. Seperti perasaan yang ku rasakan saat ini.

Aku merenggangkan pelukan kami dan menatap Taemin dengan penuh sayang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja adikku sayang?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ne hyung. gomawo... karena telah menyelamatkanku," jawabnya lirih. Air mata mengalir perlahan dari mata indahnya.

"Ssst... kau adalah adikku, tentu aku harus melindungimu Taetae. Aku menyayangimu kau tahu itu kan? Aku dan Changmin sangat menyayangimu," ujarku sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya yang tirus.

Dia terlihat jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kami bertemu. Entah apa yang telah terjadi selama ini sejak pertemuan terakhir kami itu.

"Ne aku tahu hyung. aku juga... menyayangimu... dan Changmin hyung..." balasnya pelan.

Ku lirik Changmin yang masih enggan melepas tatapannya dari Taemin yang berdiri membelakanginya. Tatapan penuh rindu dan sayang dari mata bambinya itu.

Shim Changmin ternyata masih mencintai adikku, Taemin.

"Dimana kau tinggal sekarang Taetae?" tanyaku penuh perhatian.

Dia terdiam sesaat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tae?"

"Aku... aku tinggal di apartemen Abeojimu, hyung," jawabnya pelan tanpa menatapku.

Apa? Dia tinggal di apartemen Abeojiku? Mengapa Abeoji tidak memberitahuku?

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Eomma?" tanyaku lagi sambil meraih wajahnya agar menghadapku.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Setelah keadaanku membaik dan diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit, aku langsung ke rumah Jino-ssi dan tinggal disana. Wanita itu, ehm... maksudku Hanbyeol-ssi yang mengijinkanku untuk tinggal disana karena apartemen itu kosong. Katanya kau dan Abeojimu pergi ke Ilsan untuk menemui... Eomma dari keponakanku, jadi aku bisa tinggal di sana sambil menunggu kalian kembali, tetapi ternyata... kalian, maksudku kau dan calon istrimu itu langsung kembali kemari sementara Jino-ssi kembali sendirian ke apartemennya, dan yah... dia mengijinkanku tetap tinggal disana selama yang ku mau. By the way, aku menempati kamarmu hyung karena kamar yang lainnya penuh dengan aroma sperma yang membuatku mual. Mian... jika kau keberatan..."

Aku buru-buru menggeleng sambil kembali memeluknya singkat sebelum menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Tentu saja tidak Tae. Kau bebas memakainya kapanpun dan selama yang kau mau," ujarku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya.

Taemin membalas dengan senyuman manisnya yang telah lama hilang dari wajah manisnya itu.

"Hyung... hmmm..." dia tiba-tiba terlihat ragu sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dariku dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, bertukar pandangan dengan Changmin yang meresponnya dengan anggukan seolah meyakinkannya untuk mengatakannya padaku sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan.

Aku hanya diam membiarkannya untuk mengatakan apapun itu, jika memang itu permintaan, sebisa mungkin aku akan mengabulkannya jika memang bisa.

"Hyung..." dia kembali menatapku dengan pandangan ragu. Aku mengangkat alis sambil menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya itu.

"Aku... apakah aku... boleh menghadiri pernikahanmu?" tanyanya ragu. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Changmin yang menyunggingkan senyuman tipis untuk Taemin.

Aku terdiam sesaat berusaha mencerna perkataan Taemin tadi. Dia... ingin datang... ke pernikahanku? Taemin meminta ijinku untuk datang ke pernikahanku?

"Tae..."

Aku mendengar langkah kaki lain yang mendekati kami. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Sungmin yang telah selesai dengan semua dansanya dan tengah berjalan menghampiri kami. Raut wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang meski dia menyadari kehadiran Taemin disini.

Sesampainya di dekatku, Sungmin langsung merangkul salah satu lenganku dan menatap Taemin. Senyum manis terukir di bibir shape M nya.

"Hai, Taemin. Lama tidak bertemu! Senang melihatmu disini!" sapanya ceria seolah baru saja bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

Taemin terdiam sesaat mendapati sikap kelewat ramah dari Sungminku.

Begitupun denganku dan Changmin.

Namun kemudian raut wajah Taemin berubah ramah. "Annyeong Sungmin-ah. Kandunganmu semakin sehat." Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sambil membalas sapaan Sungmin.

"Begitulah. Dia tumbuh begitu cepat seolah tak sabar untuk segera menjadi bintang rock sama seperti kakeknya," balas Sungmin sambil sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengelus perut buncitnya itu.

"Benarkan Kyu?" Sungmin beralih memandangku dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Hormon kehamilan telah mempengaruhi mood-nya. Dan sepertinya mood-nya malam ini tengah bagus.

"Benar baby. Kyuhyun junior ini akan menjadi hebat seperti kakek dan juga Abeojinya. Dia akan jadi setampan diriku dan se-populer Abeojiku," balasku sambil mengecup pelipisnya.

Taemin memandang kami berdua dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Laki-laki?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang lucu.

"Ya, dia laki-laki. Mungkin dia akan setampan Abeojinya, atau semanis Eomma dan Komo-nya," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis lagi.

"Ko... Komo?" ulang Taemin ragu.

"Iya. Kau adalah komo-nya kan, Taemin-cheonam?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Wajah Taemin berubah menjadi kesal.

"Yak! Aku ini juga pria, Lee Sungmin. Harusnya Samchon kan?!" serunya sambil merengut.

"Hehe... benar juga. Habis kau cantik, Taemin. Jadi ku pikir..." Sungmin tak melanjutkan ucapannya melainkan hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya untuk meluluhkan kekesalan Taemin.

Raut Taemin yang semula kesal perlahan melunak. Dia pun akhirnya tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus perut buncit Sungmin. Sungmin membiarkannya dan justru meraih tangan Taemin kemudian menggerakkannya untuk melakukan elusan memutar di perutnya.

Aku dan Changmin hanya bisa diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka sambil melihat apalagi kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi nantinya.

"Pokoknya aku ingin di panggil Samchon. Kecuali jika aku sudah menikah nanti, baru aku akan mempertimbangkan perubahan panggilannya padaku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Dia menendang!" Taemin tiba-tiba berseru keras. Dia menatap kami bergantian dengan wajah antusias.

"Bayi kalian menendang karena elusanku?! Kau merasakannya juga kan, Sungmin-ah?" tanyanya dengan raut senang pada Sungmin.

"Ne, aku juga merasakannya. Dia memberi salam padamu sebagai pamannya, Taemin-ah," balas Sungmin.

"Daebak! Jadi akhirnya kau mengakuiku juga,baby boy?" kini Taemin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berlutut di depan perut Sungmin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut Sungmin.

"Cepatlah tumbuh besar dan lahirlah ke dunia. Entah kau tampan ataupun cantik, aku akan memanjakanmu, jagoan," ujarnya berbicara pada bayiku dan Sungmin.

"Nde, Samchon. Aku akan segera lahir. Tunggu aku ya!" Sungmin menjawab Taemin dengan menirukan suara anak-anak.

Taemin tertawa karena itu.

Dia kembali berdiri kemudian menatapku dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Hyung belum menjawab permintaanku tadi. Jadi? Apa aku boleh datang ke pernikahan kalian? Kata Jino-ssi kalian akan berangkat besok kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap kami bergantian dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Cheonam. Kau adalah anggota keluarga, tentu kau berhak datang. Kau harus berangkat bersama kami besok, ok?" Sungmin emndahuluiku menjawab Taemin.

Taemin terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin.

"Gomawo karena telah bersikap baik padaku, Sungmin-ah. Dan Mianhae karena... aku sudah bersikap sangat jahat padamu," ujarnya sambil tetap memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas pelukan Taemin sambil membelai bahu Taemin lembut.

"Kau tak pernah bersikap jahat padamu, ini semua hanya salah paham. Dan semua sudah terselesaikan, kan?" Sungmin merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyuman manis.

Aku dan Changmin saling bertukar pandang kemudian sama-sama tersenyum senang. Akhirnya hubungan Sungmin dan Taemin menjadi lebih baik.

Dan tentu perasaanku lebih bahagia karena adikku akhirnya mau menerima Sungmin sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami.

Musik di ballroom merubah menjadi intro "You are my Everthing" dari Gummy yang menjadi soundtrack sebuah drama tv yang sering ditonton Sungmin belakangan ini.

"Kyu, Gummy. Lagu favoritku!" serunya senang sambil menarik-narik lenganku.

Kami tertawa melihat dia begitu senang seperti anak kecil yang mendengar lagu kartun favoritnya diputar.

"Kau ingin berdansa denganku, Baby?" tawarku sambil melepas rangkulannya dari lenganku dan beralih mengulurkan tanganku untuk membawanya ke tengah ballroom dan berdansa.

Dengan senang hati Sungmin menerima uluran tanganku, kemudian kami langsung menuju ke tengah ballroom. Ku rangkul pinggangnya hingga tubuh kami berdekatan dan kami pun mulai berdansa mengikuti alunan lagu.

Yah, Baby. Seperti arti lagu ini, kau adalah segalanya untukku. Dan aku selalu berharap kita akan selalu bersama selamanya.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

 **.**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

.

 **The Wedding**

 **(Sungmin POV)**

 **.**

Dengan cengiran lebar, Eunhyukkie memasuki kamar hotel tempatku menginap sambil membawa sesuatu yang disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

Sesampainya dia didekatku, dia mengecup pipiku sekilas kemudian menyerahkan sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan tadi padaku.

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan sampul berwarna krem. Di atas kotak itu terdapat secarik kertas yang ku tahu di tulis oleh Kyuhyun.

Tertulis "To My Bride".

Dengan perlahan aku membukanya dan aku membelalakan mataku karena terkejut.

Sebuah setelan tuksedo berwarna putih lengkap dengan kemeja pink dan dasi putih yang sepertinya di desain khusus untuk ku pakai di pernikahanku hari ini.

Jadi aku akan memakai tuksedo dan bukannya gaun?

Sejak kemarin aku memang bingung dengan apa yang akan ku kenakan di pernikahanku hari ini. Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mengurus semua keperluan pernikahan termasuk pakaian pernikahan kami, dan dia sempat mengatakan tidak sabar melihatku mengenakan gaun, dengan nada sedikit bercanda, jadi ku ragu apa dia sungguh-sungguh akan memintaku mengenakan gaun.

Tapi ternyata, dia memilihkan tuksedo indah ini untukku. Dan kemejanya adalah warna kesukaanku, pink!

Sejujurnya aku berterima kasih atas pengertiannya itu. Meskipun aku tengah hamil, namun aku tetap ingin tampil seperti selayaknya seorang pria dalam pernikahanku ini. Ya, meskipun posisiku sebagai mempelai 'wanita' tapi ka tetap saja aku ini pria.

Ah, Kyuhyun, saranghae!

"Wah! Suamimu pengertian sekali, Sungminnie. Dia mengerti dengan harga dirimu yang begitu tinggi untuk sekedar mengenakan gaun di pernikahanmu yang sakral ini," ujar Eunhyukkie dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Senyuman lebar yang semula tersemat di bibirku berubah menjadi rengutan kesal.

"Yak! Aku kan memang pria. Sudah sewajarnya bukan jika aku memakai tuksedo? Kyuhyun-ku memang sangat perhatian dan mengerti diriku. Memangnya dirimu, mengusulkan gaun untuk ku kenakan. Aku sudah sering memakai gaun selama beberapa bulan ini sebagai pengganti celana jeans kesayanganku. Jadi, untuk sekali saja, saat pernikahanku yang berharga ini, aku ingin tampil apa adanya di samping Kyuhyun. Kami sama-sama pria, jadi buat apa harus berpura-pura dengan gaun," ujarku sewot.

Eunhyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Ah, ya. Masih ada lagi," Eunhyuk menjauh sejenak dariku untuk membuka pintu kamar, dan kemudian masuklah Hanbyeol Noona dengan senyuman lebar sembari membawa dua buah kotak, yang satu sepertinya kotak sepatu, sementara yang satunya lagi...

"Aku diberi tugas untuk membantumu bersiap-siap Sungminnie. Jadi, serahkan padaku, aku jamin kau akan menjadi mempelai paling manis dan menawan yang pernah ada," ujarnya percaya diri sambil menaruh salah satu kotak yang ternyata memang kotak sepatu di samping tempat tidur, sementara kotak satunya di taruh di atas meja rias.

Dia menoleh ke arahku yang masih berdiri diam memandangnya bingung.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Sungminnie? Kau harus segera berdandan yang cantik. Setelah itu Eunhyukkie akan membantumu mengenakan tuksedomu dan... wuss... jadilah mempelai yang sempurna di pernikahanmu ini dan buat Cho Kyuhyun terpana hingga wajahnya menjadi bodoh," seru Hanbyeol Noona sambil bertolak pinggang.

Sambil tertawa kecil aku menghampirinya kemudian menurut ketika dia mendudukanku di kursi depan meja rias.

Baiklah, aku akan sedikit berdandan demi Kyuhyun.

Bersiaplah untuk kembali jatuh cinta denganku, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hanbyeol Noona telah selesai dengan dandanan pada wajah dan rambutku, dia tersenyum puas sambil menatap penampilanku melalui cermin.

"Kau terlihat sempurna, Sungminnie," serunya puas.

Ya, aku setuju. Aku terlihat hebat.

Tidak banyak make up yang di kenakan di wajahku, hanya sedikit foundation dan bedak tipis untuk membuat wajahku terlihat lebih segar. Sedikit pulasan eyeliner pada mataku. Lalu untuk rambut, Hanbyeol menatanya dengan tatanan yang sempurna namun tetap terkesan manis.

Ok, ini sangat sempurna.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar hotelku disaat aku akan beranjak untuk mengenakan tuksedoku.

"Oh, biar aku saja. Eunhyukkie, bantu Sungminnie mengenakan tuksedonya. Waktu kita tidak banyak," ujar Hanbyeol Noona sembari beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Aku melepas bathrobe yang sejak tadi ku kenakan kemudian mengenakan celana bahan putih yang ukurannya sudah disesuaikan dengan ukuran perutku kemudian beralih mengenakan kemeja pink-ku dibantu Eunhyukkie yang mengancingkan kancingnya dengan hati-hati. Kemeja ini juga di buat dengan ukuran sesuai dengan tubuhku agar tidak menyiksa perutku.

Oh, Kyuhyun pasti telah bekerja keras untuk mencari penjahit yang bersedia membuatkan setelan lengkap ini dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk hari ini. Dia sungguh mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya. Aku akan memberikan balasan yang tak terhingga nanti padanya.

"Sungminnie..." aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Dan aku disambut oleh sosok Kim Halmeoni yang berdiri di depan pintu disamping Hanbyeol Noona.

Tanpa kata aku langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Halmeoni..." ujarku lirih. Ah, aku akan menangis dan melunturkan make upku. Kim Halmeoni, nenek Jungmo, adalah keluargaku yang lain, yang selalu membantu dan menemaniku disaat aku hanya sendirian mengurus Eommaku yang sakit keras dulu.

Kim Halmeoni yang selalu menyayangiku seolah aku adalah cucunya sendiri. Dan aku juga menyayanginya dan menganggapnya sebagai halmeoniku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sungminnie sayang," balasnya dalam pelukanku.

Kim Halmeoni kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukanku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipiku.

"Kau sangat cantik, Sungminnie. Dan kandunganmu, apa dia sehat?" tanyanya dengan wajah ramahnya dan senyum manisnya di wajahnya yang keriput namun masih terlihat cantik.

"Nde, Halmeoni. Anakku sehat, dan dia laki-laki, Halmeoni. Dia akan menjadi jagoan sepertiku," ujarku sambil berusaha tersenyum untuk mencegah air mataku keluar.

"Benarkah? Baguslah sayang. Ah, ya, aku sampai lupa." Kim Halmeoni merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku yang ada di gaunnya.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan hiasan pita yang manis.

Disodorkannya kotak itu padaku.

"Ini dari calon suamimu, sayang. Dia menitipkannya padaku. Dia ingin kau memakainya." Halmeoni Kim menjelaskannya sambil meraih tanganku kemudian meletakkan kotak itu di tanganku.

Hadiah dari Kyuhyun lagi? Apa lagi kali ini?

Dengan berdebar aku membuka kotak itu. Sebuah gelang berwarna perak yang indah. Di dalam kotak itu tertulis brandnya, "cartier".

Ok. Hadiah yang mahal dan sepertinya di desain khusus untukku.

Dengan gemetar aku mengambil gelang itu dari kotak kemudian mengamatinya baik-baik. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat tulisan yang terukir indah.

"Kyumin Forever"

Kyumin? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Manisnya!

Dengan menahan haru dan airmata yang ku yakin sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar, aku mencoba memakainya di pergelangan tanganku.

Sempurna. Gelang ini sangat indah dan pas di tanganku seolah memang hanya di buat untukku.

Ah, ya. Sepertinya memang begitu.

Oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kau telah mencuri start terlebih dulu. Kau membuatku kembali jatuh cinta dengan pria dingin namun berhati romantis yang menjadi ayah bagi bayi dalam kandunganku ini.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bergegas, Sungminnie. Acara segera dimulai. Dan jangan menangis, aku sudah susah payah dengan make up itu." Hanbyeol Noona meraih bahuku kemudian mengarahkanku kembali ke tepi tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi kutinggalkan. aku belum mengenakan tuksedoku dan juga dasinya.

"Baiklah, Sungminnie. Aku akan turun dan bergabung dengan yang lain di ballroom. Cepatlah datang karena calon suamimu sudah tidak sabar menantimu."

Kim Halmeoni melemparkan ciuman jauh padaku yang ku balas dengan memberikan ciuman jauh juga, lalu kemudian Kim Halmeoni pun pergi dari kamarku.

"Ok, tadi sangat mengharukan. Dan... gelang yang sempurna untuk melengkapi penampilanmu," komentar Eunhyukkie sambil membantuku memasang dasi.

"Ya, aku mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintainya," jawabku tidak nyambung.

Aku melihat Eunhyukkie yang memandangku malas sementara Hanbyeol Noona hanya terkekeh.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

 **(Hasu POV)**

.

Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu ballroom yang tertutup. Disampingnya berdiri dengan gagah Abeojinya yang mengenakan setelan tuksedo hitam. Dia menggamit lengan Sungmin di lengannya.

Sesekali Sungmin melihat ke bawah, memastikan penampilannya telah sempurna. Kemudian menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Dia sangat gugup.

Inilah akhirnya, hari pernikahannya.

"Bernafaslah sayang. Tenangkan dirimu, ok? Aku ada disampingmu," ujar Lee Minho berusaha menenangakan Sungmin sambil mengelus tangan Sungmin yang digamitnya dengan lembut.

"Ne, Abeoji." Sungmin menuruti saran Aboejinya.

"OK, kau siap?" tanya Abeojinya memastikan ketika terdengar suara musik dari dalam, sebagai tanda untuk masuk.

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku siap, Abeoji," ujarnya yakin.

Pintu ballroom terbuka.

Lee Minho membimbing Sungmin untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam ballroom hotel yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa seperti di gereja. Dengan jajaran tempat duduk yang memenuhi ruangan berbentuk U, karpet putih yang terhampar dari depan pintu menjadi jalur untuk Sungmin menuju tempatnya mengucap janji pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di ujung jalur karpet putih itu. Tepat di tengah-tengah ballroom, di kelilingi tempat duduk para tamu undangan.

Di tempat itu, di tengah-tengah ruangan, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dengan tuksedo putih seperti Sungmin, hanya saja dia mengenakan kemeja biru muda untuk mengimbangi kemeja pink Sungmin, berdiri dengan gagahnya menanti kedatangan Sungmin dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Di hadapan Kyuhyun, berdiri petugas yang akan meresmikan pernikahan mereka.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Lee Minho membimbing Sungmin, berjalan menyusuri jalur menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Seluruh mata terpusat pada setiap langkah Sungmin. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manis terbaiknya untuk menunjukkan perasaan bahagianya. Pandangannya terpaku pada satu titik, Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di tengah ruangan, Minho meraih lengan Sungmin yang digamit lengannya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jaga putraku yang berharga ini dengan nyawamu, Cho Kyuhyun," pesan Lee Minho pelan pada Kyuhyun saat menyerahkan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Pasti, Abeonim. Dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku," ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

Lee Minho tersenyum puas kemudian beranjak ke tempat duduknya yang terletak paling depan dekat tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada. Di sebelahnya duduk Jino, yang menyeringai puas karena akhirnya melihat anaknya menikah. Dia lega karena anaknya tidak berakhir menjadi pria brengsek sepertinya. Di sebelah Jino, Taemin terduduk dengan pandangan haru karena bisa menyaksikan hari bahagia hyung kesayangannya dengan pria yang dicintai hyungnya itu. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta anaknya bisa hidup dan bahagia.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini berdiri di depan petugas dari gereja setempat yang akan menikahkan mereka.

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkan janji mereka bergantian.

Setelah disahkan oleh petugas itu. Leeteuk dan Changmin yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan mendekat sembari membawa kotak kecil di tangan masing-masing.

Changmin membuka kotak dalam genggamannya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil cincin dari kotak itu, kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Sungmin. Setelah selesai, dikecupnya jemari Sungmin bergantian dengan tatapan tak lepas dari mata Sungmin.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan.

Kemudian bergantian Leeteuk yang membuka kotak di genggamannya, Sungmin mengambil cincin dari kotak itu, kemudian menyematkannya di jari manis tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan malu-malu.

Kembali undangan bertepuk tangan.

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin kemudian mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut, lalu kedua pipinya, dan berakhir dengan ciuman dan sediki lumatan mesra di bibir pinkish Sungmin.

Tepuk tangan membahana di ballroom itu.

Setelah puas, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan memandang Sungmin lembut.

"Saranghae, Cho Sungmin," ucapnya mesra.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka kemudian berbalik menghadap para tamu undangan kemudian menunduk hormat, lalu menyunggingkan senyum bahagia mereka.

Semua tamu kembali bertepuk tangan.

Cho Jino langsung menghapus air mata yang dengan lancang keluar dari matanya. Dia bisa juga terharu dengan menyaksikan pernikahan putra tunggal yang dibanggakannya itu.

Yah, setidaknya putranya benar-benar menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Berbeda dengan Cho Jino, Lee Minho membiarkan airmata mengalir diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Lihatlah, Hyesun-ah. Sungmin kita yang selalu kita sayangi dan banggakan. Dia akhirnya menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya, dan itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang juga kau sayangi seperti anak sendiri. Mereka akan hidup bersama dan bahagia selamanya," gumam Lee Minho.

"Hyung, berbahagialah dengan Sungmin. Dan jadilah ayah yang bertanggung jawab untuk anak kalian," gumam Taemin sambil membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

Sementara teman-teman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun; Leeteuk, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum dan teman-teman anggota country golf club lainnya memandang takjub pada kesakralan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Setelah tepuk tangan mereda. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin dan memberikan sebuah isyarat.

Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian Changmin beranjak dari posisinya menuju piano yang baru disadari Sungmin berada di tengah-tengah Ballroom juga.

Changmin mengambil salah satu mic yang diletakkan di dekat piano. Diserahkannya mic itu pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian Changmin kembali ke piano dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan piano itu.

Kyuhyun mengetes mic itu, kemudian setelah dirasa sudah bagus, dia memandang pada seluruh tamu undangan.

"Ehm, pada hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah spesial untuk istriku yang sangat cantik dan paling ku cintai dalam hidupku," Kyuhyun memandang Taemin sejenak, "tentu kau juga Taemin, adikku," sambungnya kemudian.

Taemin tertawa kecil dengan candaan hyungnya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku... akan bernyanyi... untuk istriku, cintaku, belahan jiwaku, kehidupanku," Kyuhyun beralih memandang Sungmin kemudian meraih tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Digenggamnya dengan erat.

Dipandangnya Sungmin dengan dalam dan penuh cinta.

"Lagu ini... untukmu, BabyMin..."

Kemudian terdengarlah alunan piano yang dimainkan oleh Changmin.

Dan setelah itu, mengalunlah rantaian lirik lagu yang merdu dari Kyuhyun.

.

 ** _neol saranghalli eopseo_**

(Tidak ada cara untukku mencintaimu)

 ** _ani nan mollatdeon geoya_**

(Tidak, aku hanya tak tahu)

 ** _itorok nuni busin neoraneun sarami_**

(Seseorang yang mempesona sepertimu)

 ** _nae gyeote kkok isseoju-eotneunde_**

(Kau yang selalu ada disisiku)

 ** _neul ttatteuthaetdeon geoya_**

(Selalu terasa hangat)

 ** _nan neo hanamaneuro_**

(Dengan hanya kau sendiri)

 **useul su itdeon geoya**

(Aku bisa tertawa)

 ** _himi deuldeon naldo_**

(Bahkan pada hari-hari sulit)

 ** _eonjena niga isseotgi-e_**

(Karena kau selalu ada)

 ** _nae mam najocha nae mam molla_**

(Aku tak mengerti hatiku, pikiranku)

 ** _eojjeomyeon hangsang_**

(Bahkan mungkin selalu begitu)

 ** _nae gyeote isseoseo_**

(Karena kau selalu disisiku)

 ** _Eonjebuteoyeosseotneunji eotteohke sijakdoen-geonji_**

(Aku tidak tau sejak kapan, aku 'tak tau bagaimana kita memulainya)

 **neowa na uri amudo moreuge**

(Kau dan aku, tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahuinya)

 **neul anirago haesseo**

(Aku selalu membantah)

 **nae babo gateun ma-eumi**

(Hatiku bodoh)

 **dugeundaeneun geotjocha**

(Ketitik dimana aku bahkan tak mengetahuinya)

 **moreun cheok hal mankeum**

(Bahwa hatiku berdebar-debar)

 **urineun pyeonhaesseotdeon geoya**

(Kita merasa begitu nyaman)

 ** _niga ijeya niga boyeo_**

(Sekarang akhirnya aku melihatmu)

 ** _mianhae neomu kidarige haeseo_**

(Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama)

 ** _hamkkehan sumanheun nari_**

(Hari-hari tiada akhir ketika kami bersama)

 ** _chagokhi ssahin chu-eogi_**

(Kenangan yang telah dibangun)

 ** _sarangiran geol_**

(Inilah cinta)

 ** _keuge sarangiran geol arasseo_**

(Aku menyadari bahwa itulah cinta)

 ** _nan neo-ui ape seoryeohae_**

(Aku mencoba untuk berdiri didepanmu)

 ** _eojewa dareun uri moseubi_**

(Kita berbeda dari kemarin)

 ** _eosaekhaedo nae soneul jabajullae_**

(Ini canggung tapi akankah kau memegang tanganku?)

 ** _hangsang neol saranghaetdeon geoya_**

(Aku selalu mencintaimu)

 ** _uriga jinaon modeun siganeun_**

(Semua waktu yang t'lah berlalu)

 ** _eonjena dwidora bomyeon_**

(Setiap kali aku melihatnya kembali)

 ** _ttarawajudeon ne georeum_**

(Aku mengikutimu)

 ** _uriga saranghaetdeon siganiya_**

(Ini adalah waktu dimana cinta kita berada)

.

 ** _(Kyuhyun – The Time I loved You, The Time We were not In Love OST)_**

.

Begitu lirik terakhir dinyanyikan olehnya, Kyuhyun langsung terdiam sambil memandang Sungmin dalam. Dia menunggu hingga iringan piano dari Changmin berakhir.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi begitu menyimak setiap lirik yang dilantunkan dengan begitu merdu dan penuh penghayatan itu hampir tak mampu menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Dia seolah merasakan setiap perwakilan dari perasaan Kyuhyun selama ini lewat lirik lagu itu.

Namun kemudian, kembali terdengar alunan piano dengan nada yang sedikit nge-jazz.

Kyuhyun kembali bernyanyi sambil masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya dalam.

.

 ** _My beautiful Sungmin_**

(Sungminku yang cantik)

 ** _cham gwaenchanhji anhni uri dul_**

(Tidakkah kita terlihat cocok jika bersama?)

 ** _maennal ireohge ddo sangsangeul hae_**

(Aku selalu membayangkannya, seperti ini)

 ** _You be with me with me oh... oh..._**

(Kau denganku, denganku oh oh)

 ** _My beautiful Sungmin_**

(Sungminku yang cantik)

 ** _hamkkemyeon eoddeolji uri dul_**

(Akan jadi seperti apa nanti jika kita bersama?)

 ** _maennal ireohge ddo sangsangeul hae_**

(Aku selalu membayangkannya, seperti ini)

 ** _You be with me with me hu... hu..._**

(Kau denganku, denganku huuhuu...)

.

 **(Beautiful – Bangtan Sonyeondan aka BTS version, original by Mariah Carey ft Miguel)**

.

Alunan lagu berganti lagi ke tempo yang lebih lambat.

.

 ** _Haengbokhaja, haengbokhaja_**

(let's be happy, let's be happy)

 ** _apeuji malgo, apeuji malgo_**

(let's not be hurt, let's not be hurt)

 ** _Haengbokhaja, haengbokhaja_**

(let's be happy, let's be happy)

 ** _apeuji malgo, apeuji malgo_**

(let's not be hurt, let's not be hurt)

 ** _Geurae, geurae_**

(Baiklah, baiklah)

.

 **(Jeon Jungkook BTS – Working (cover), original by Zion T – Yanghwa Bridge)**

.

Kemudian Changmin menghentikan alunan pianonya.

Suasana ballroom hening.

"Cho Sungmin, _Haengbokhaja, yeongwonhi_..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

Air mata yang susah payah di tahan Sungmin pun tumpah membasahi wajahnya.

Dengan pelan, Sungmin mengangguk, memberikan jawaban untuk Kyuhyun.

"Nde, Cho Kyuhyun. _Haengbokhaja, yeongwonhi..."_

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berpelukan diiringi tepuk tangan membahana memenuhi ballroom.

.

.

Too Far Series

.

.

Kini pesta beralih ke ballroom kedua yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ballroom pertama.

Ballroom kedua memiliki dekorasi yang berbeda. Di pinggir ruangan tertata rapi deretan makanan prasmanan bintang lima yang menggugah selera.

Sementara di tengah ruangan di biarkan kosong, menjadi tempat berdansa.

Dan pasangan yang tengah berbahagia di pesta pernikahan itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tenah menikmati dansa pertama mereka sebagai pasangan resmi.

Para tamu undangan yang lain seakan tahu diri dengan menyingkir ke tepi dan membiarkan Kyumin menikmati momen romantis mereka di lantai dansa.

"Kyu..." gumam Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..." balas Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengalun lembut dan lambat, sarat akan romantisme.

"Suaramu tadi sangat menakjubkan. Kau sukses melunturkan mahakarya dari Hanbyeol Noona di wajahku," ujar Sungmin diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Itu yang pertama untukku sayang. Dan hanya untukmu..." bisik Kyuhyun mesra sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut.

"Aku tahu. Dan kau telah membuatku menjadi yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini. Apa yang terjadi tadi, akan terkenang selamanya Kyu. akan ku ceritakan hingga ke cucu dan cicit kita nanti. Agar mereka tahu betapa suamiku ini sangat romantis dan betapa besar cintanya untukku," ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Saranghae, Kyu, suamiku..." ucap Sungmin mesra.

"Nado saranghae, istriku..." balas Kyuhyun tak kalah mesra.

.

 **(Hasu POV END)**

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Dan akhirnya Kyumin resmi menjadi sepasang suami-suami. #tebarbunga

Oke, it's Monday. I know. Tapi tidak terlalu telat kan, hehe...

Mian karena pendek, Hasu mau fokus dengan weddingnya dulu.

Buat malam pertama, ehm... di tunggu chap depan aja ne, hehe...

Oh, ya, saran Hasu pas bagian Kyuhyun nyanyi itu sambil dengerin lagunya, biar berasa banget gitu, hehe

Hasu memilih lagu dari soundtrack "The Time We were not In Love" yang dinyanyiin sama Kyuhyun karena menurut Hasu kata-katanya pas banget sama perjalanan cinta mereka disini. Ya, untuk lagu lainnya, Hasu ambil point pentingnya sebagai alur untuk mendramatisir. (ga tau deh kena apa ga)

Buat yang minta Sungmin pake gaun, mianhae...

Hasu ga bisa bayangin uri Sungmin pake gaun pernikahan.

Ya, kalau mau, bayangin aja penampilan Sungmin di pernikahan real Sungmin sama ehem istrinya ehem realnya itu (ga rela nyebut namanya hehe). Sungmin perfect banget dah disitu.

Tapi Sungmin dah pake gaun kan di pesta bujangnya hehe...

Thank you so much untuk seluruh readers setia ama ni ff.

Buat reviewers, sorry karena akun Hasu sempat bermasalah jadi belum sempet nanggepin semua review kalian, tapi sebagian besar sudah terbaca sih.

 ** _PRISNA_** : Hai pelanggan setia, ups.. pembaca setia... Ga apa begadang, sudah biasa... hehe... yang susah kalo bikin siang-siang, di kerjaan susah soalnya... and sesuai requestmu, Sungmin pake tuksedo dan... aku juga ga bisa biarin Kyu nyanyi two people, kecuali dia nyanyi untuk Hasu #dirajamPRISNA

 ** _bantalnya kyu_** : selamat datang, salam kenal juga, keep reading ne

 ** _anummutia_** : gomawo, keep reading ne

 ** _myFridayyy_** : oke, ditunggu saja tgl update nya, hehe

 ** _Za KyuMin_** : gimana acara nikahannya? Thanks doanya chingu

 ** _MoemoeBaoziHan_** a : panik kenapa chingu? Makasih doa2nya. Keep reading ne

 ** _PumpkinEvil137_** : ga ada konflik di chap ini. Chapp depan? Hmmm... ditunggu aja. Gomawo doa2nya

 ** _Taniea458_** : sesuai requestmu, Sungmin pakai tuksedo. Happy r eading ne

 ** _Harukiee_** : ini dah next. Keep reading ^.^

 ** _fan_** i : ga papa sih dengan Choi Minho. Cuma kasihan aja Chwang ga ada pasangan. Biarlah mereka bahagia n ga ngerecokin Kyumin lg, hehe... silahkan nikmati wedding party nya ya...

 ** _maiolibel_** : Hai juga, amin semoga sehat. Panggil aja Hasu, Ryeo mah suami pertama Hasu (lirik Ryeowook hehe), mian Hasu ga bisa bayangin Sungmin pake gaun pernikahan, mianhae

 ** _orange girls_** : untuk Taemin udah ngerestuin, kalo Eommanya... entahlah kapan #tanpadosa

 ** _Guest_** : kenapa? Daripada Changkyu? #JoyersNgasahGolok

 ** _Danactebh_** and **_minami Kz_** : makasih doanya. Mian Sungmin ga pake gaun, Hasu ga bisa bayangin soalnya. T.T

 ** _nurindaKyumin_** : "aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin

 ** _ikakyuminss_** : oh no. Two people. Bisa nangis Hasu. Ga sanggup ngetiknya.

 ** _joyers_** : silahkan menikmati weddingnya ne...

 ** _fitriKyuMin_** : ga akan ada Changkyu kok. Hasu udah tobat menistakan Kyu, hehe... YeWook? Itu mah nanti di nikahannya Hasu ama Wookie #mimpi #dirajamYesung

 ** _xxx_** : oke, selamat menikmati

Thank you juga untuk reviewers lain yang belum kesebut.

Selamat datang buat reader baru. Keep reading ne...

Buat guest1, guest 2, guets 3 dst...

Untuk **PRISNA** yang selalu ontime baca ff Hasu, big thanks for you

Okelah, karena sudah pagi, sekian dari Hasu.

Happy Monday #teriak'STRES'alaGARY

Keep Reading

Gomawo

.

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


	26. Honeymoon at Paris

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from **_Too Far Series Novel_ by _Abbi Glines_**

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **26**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat tengah menikmati waktu intim mereka di lantai dansa, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dengan pandangan yang terarah ke belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin pun merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan sosok Kim Jungmo yang berdiri dalam diam di sudut ballroom. Pandangan pria itu begitu sendu terarah pada pasangan pengantin baru itu, Sungmin lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan rangkulan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya yang mengetat, namun belum melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Jungmo.

Sungmin menengadah untuk meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya agar memandang ke arahnya. Disuguhkannya senyuman termanisnya yang penuh dengan cinta sembari membelai lembut rahang tegas Kyuhyun. Perlahan, ketegangan Kyuhyun pun mereda, wajahnya kembali rileks.

Sungmin masih memasang senyum termanisnya untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun sekaligus sebagai isyarat bahwa kini Sungmin adalah miliknya, milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam sambil membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan tulus dan penuh cinta. Dikecupnya bibir shape-M Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin lembut.

"Hmm," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mempertahankan pandangannya pada Sungmin dan berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Sekarang namaku adalah Cho Sungmin, kan?" ini bukanlah pertanyaan namun pernyataan yang secara tidak langsung bertujuan untuk memberi kepastian pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak lagi khawatir dan cemburu pada Jungmo.

Sungmin kini adalah 'istri' nya, miliknya. Milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Cho Sungmin. Pendamping hidup Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Kyuhyun pasti sambil memberikan kecupan manis di dahi dan kedua pipi Sungmin. Menimbulkan rona merah yang tak disembunyikan Sungmin.

"Ne, Cho Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah milik Cho Sungmin," ujar Sungmin melengkapi perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Apa kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" bisik Kyuhyun kembali membimbing Sungmin berdansa. Musik lembut tengah mengalun menebarkan suasana romantis di ballroom hotel itu.

Sungmin menyeringai jahil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sejak bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai tertular kebiasaan menyeringai Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau akan mengijinkan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma Sungmin dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya, sengaja dengan keras hingga membuat Sungmin bergidik.

"Hanya bicara, tidak lebih. Tidak berdansa, apalagi berpelukan. Oke?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Direnggangkannya pelukan mereka sambil menatap Sungmin dalam.

"Sejengkal saja buku jarinya menyentuhmu..." Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan ucapannya, namun tatapannya menyiratkan ganjaran yang akan diterima mantan kekasih Sungmin itu jika berani menyentuh 'istri' nya.

"Ne, Kyu. kami hanya akan bicara. Tidak akan lebih," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan sedikit melumatnya lembut.

"Saranghae, Kyunnie..." ucapnya lembut dan manis.

"Nado saranghae, my BabyMin..." balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memberi kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk menghampiri Jungmo yang masih memandangi mereka sejak tadi.

Sungmin pun beranjak menjauhi Kyuhyun untuk menemui Jungmo, diiringi pandangan Kyuhyun yang memandangi kepergian Sungmin, sebelum kemudian pandangannya terarah tajam pada Jungmo, penuh intimidasi. Isyarat agar Jungmo tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun yang posesif.

"Kau akan membunuh pria malang itu dengan tatapan tajammu itu, Hyung." Suara seseorang disampingnya membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat dari Jungmo.

"Dimana si food monster itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mengawasi Jungmo dan Sungmin.

Tidak, bukannya dia tidak mempercayai Sungmin, dia percaya sepenuhnya pada pendamping hidupnya itu. Hanya saja, pria yang tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin-nya itulah yang belum bisa dia percayai.

Pria berstatus mantan kekasih dari istri-nya.

"Seperti biasa, berselingkuh dengan kekasih sejatinya," jawab Taemin acuh. Tanpa dijelaskan Kyuhyun tahu maksudnya, makanan. Apalagi yang paling dicintai partner in crime nya itu selain makanan? Ehem, mungkin kini ada, pria berstatus adik disampingnya-lah satu-satunya yang mampu mengalihkan food monster itu dari makanan.

Sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Hmm," respon Kyuhyun datar.

"Jadi? Setelah ini, dimana kalian akan tinggal? Kandungan Sungmin telah memasuki usia akhir kan? Jika kau menetap di Kangwondo, itu terlalu jauh dan akan menyusahkan saat proses melahirkan nanti. Dia harus menjalani operasi caesar karena dia pria, tetap di Jeju atau tinggal di apartemenmu di Gangnam adalah pilihan yang terbaik," ujar Taemin mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya itu.

"Setelah 3 hari berlibur disini, kami akan kembali ke Jeju. Sungmin lebih baik berada di dekat teman-teman terdekatnya. Belakangan ini mood's swing-nya semakin parah. Menjaga kenyamanannya adalah prioritasku," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia kemudian merangkul Taemin dengan sayang.

"Kau juga, kembalilah ke rumah kita Tae. Kami hanya berdua disana. Aku juga berencana mengajak Changmin untuk tinggal dirumahku. Kita bisa berkumpul kembali, seperti dulu."

Kyuhyun menatap Taemin sendu.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Tae. Jika kau tidak ingin membuatku khawatir, tinggal-lah bersamaku. Kau juga bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sungmin. Ehm, tentu minus pesta-pesta tak berguna yang kau lakukan dulu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau disana. Aku takkan membatasi dirimu lagi."

Taemin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu.

"Aku... aku tak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian. Aku... sudah terlalu sering merusak kedamaian kalian, Hyung. Tak apa Kyu-hyung, Jino-ssi masih mengijinkan aku tinggal bersamanya selama yang aku mau. Lagipula, sekarang aku juga anaknya kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Jujur saja, aku tak menyangka Abeoji-ku bisa sebaik itu hingga memutuskan untuk mengadopsimu sebagai anaknya. Tadinya, aku sungguh bingung bagaimana dengan nasibmu selanjutnya karena aku terlalu disibukkan dengan urusanku dan Sungmin. Kau tahu aku dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Tapi yah, syukurlah kau akhirnya mau berubah dan menerimaku dan Sungmin."

"Aku lelah Hyung. setelah keluar dari rumah sakit Eomma semakin menjadi-jadi dengan sugestinya untuk mendesak Jay-ssi. Tapi aku lelah Hyung. Pria brengsek itu tak layak ku harapkan sebagai ayahku, dengan istrinya saja dia begitu cuek apalagi aku. Dan apa yang di katakan Jino-ssi memang benar, aku tak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan sikap egoisku itu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk bersabar. Sungmin saja bisa bersabar selama lima tahun ini. Aku juga pasti bisa. Dan lagi, Jino-ssi telah mengajukan diri sebagai ayah asuhku. Kini aku adalah adikmu sungguhan, Hyung." Taemin menatap kakaknya itu dengan sayang. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu dengan ke-egoisanku. Sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan egois lagi. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega sambil merangkul Taemin dengan sayang.

"Ini baru adikku, Cho Taemin. Saranghae Taetae."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung. Dan tentu saja aku juga menyayangi Sungmin dan keponakanku."

.

.

Dengan mengulas senyuman manis, Sungmin melangkah mendekati sosok Jungmo yang berdiri diam di sudut ballroom, seolah telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku tak menduga kau akan datang, Kim Jungmo," ujar Sungmin sambil mempertahankan senyumannya. Dia adalah tuan rumah dari pesta ini, tentu dia harus bersikap ramah dengan semua tamu yang diundangnya, termasuk Kim Jungmo, mantan kekasihnya dulu. Teman semasa remajanya.

"Ya... Aku... hanya ingin... melihat kenyataan. Kenyataan dari masa depan kita," jawab pria itu pelan. Wajahnya terlihat tirus dari terakhir kali Sungmin bertemu dengannya. Dan rautnya begitu sendu.

"Kenyataan... masa depan? Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Ya, anggap saja aku hanya ingin memastikan pria itu menepati janji-janjinya untuk membahagiakanmu. Dan, yah... memang, dia telah menikahimu hari ini. Dia bahkan mengirimkan undangan beserta tiket pesawat untukku dan Halmeoni. Dia seorang gentlemen, Sungmin. Jadi, kini aku bisa benar-benar melepasmu dengan tenang, Sungmin-ah. Berbahagialah dengan suamimu itu. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau bisa berjanji padaku," ujar Jungmo sambil tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin jika dia telah benar-benar merelakan Sungmin.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman haru.

Jungmo mengulurkan tangan untuk dijabat Sungmin.

"Kita tetap bisa berteman kan, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin dengan pasti menyambut uluran tangan Jungmo.

"Tentu saja, Jungmo-ya. kau selamanya adalah temanku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan foto bayi kalian nanti jika dia telah lahir. Apa kau akan menetap di Jeju setelah ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun menginginkanku untuk berada dekat dengan teman-temanku di Jeju. Tentu agar aku tidak merasa bosan di tri semester terakhir kehamilanku ini."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau memang begitu," ujar Jungmo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ehm, Sungmin, sepertinya... kau harus segera kembali pada suamimu," lanjut Jungmo sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun berdiri.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Jungmo dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di dekat meja minuman. Meskipun Sungmin dapat melihat Taemin yang tengah berada disamping Kyuhyun dan mereka tengah asyik berbicara, namun arah pandang Kyuhyun tetap mengarah pada Sungmin dan Jungmo.

"Ckck, dasar posesif," desis Sungmin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, Jungmo-ya. nikmatilah pesta ini, aku sebaiknya kembali padanya sebelum mood nya memburuk," lanjut Sungmin sambil kembali berjabat tangan dengan Jungmo. Setelah saling bertukar senyum, Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali pada Kyuhyun, sebelum suami posesif-nya itu mengamuk.

.

.

.

 ** _oo...Too Far Series...oo_**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala bride style sambil melangkah memasuki _Honeymoon room_ yang akan mereka tempati selama di Perancis. Sesekali Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan di pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun, yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan seringai tampannya. Kyuhyun melalui jalur lilin yang disusun dengan rapi dan apik dari pintu hingga ke arah tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun kemudian menurunkan Sungmin secara perlahan di tempat tidur king size yang berada di tengah-tengah kamar itu. Tepat di belakangnya tersaji secara live pemandangan indah Paris serta keindahan menara Eiffel berkat kaca lebar yang terpasang di sana, tanpa penghalang apapun. Sinar rembulan pun samar-samar masuk dan menambah penerangan di kamar yang memang sengaja dibuat temaram dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari susunan lilin itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan.

"Ehm, Kyu... apa kau tidak ingin mandi dulu? Kita baru saja berpesta seharian dan..."

CUP CUP CUP

Ucapan Sungmin terputus oleh kecupan manis bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan Kyuhyun di bibir pinkish-nya.

"Kau serius berkata itu, Baby? Mandi?" ulang Kyuhyun sembari melanjutkan serangan kecupannya di dahi, pipi, bibir dan berakhir di sela leher Sungmin, tak lupa menghirup dalam aroma manis dari tubuh Sungmin. Meskipun memang mereka telah lelah dan berkeringat karena seharian berpesta, namun bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak sedikitpun beraroma tidak sedap. Justru sebaliknya, aroma tubuh Sungmin yang bercampur keringat begitu menyegarkan baginya, semakin menambah hasrat dan gairahnya.

Sungmin melenguh merasakan pucuk hidung Kyuhyun yang menggesek-gesek titik sensitifnya di leher serta helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Ini malam pertama kita sebagai pasangan resmi, BabyMin. Aku tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk mandi atau apapun yang tak penting itu," Kyuhyun menghentikan serangannya dan beralih menatap Sungmin dalam, dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Tapi, Kyu..."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun kembali menyerang Sungmin dengan ciuman dalamnya. Berawal dari lumatan-lumatan lembut, kemudian menjadi lumatan ganas dan menuntut. Lidahnya bertautan dengan lidah Sungmin. Tindikan logamnya merangsang lidah Sungmin.

Tangannya menelusuri sisi tubuh Sungmin sembari menempatkan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Sungmin. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dengan sama dalamnya.

Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun saat dia merasa sesak. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui isyarat itu memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan nafas yang saling berderu.

"Kyu..."

"Hmm..." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah ini terasa 'panas' dan 'sesak'?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada imutnya plus kerlingan mata, yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat seksi dan menggoda.

"Panas dan sesak, ya? Kalau begitu, semua ini harus disingkirkan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya sambil menarik pelan dasi Sungmin.

"Kau mau melepaskannya untukku?" pinta Sungmin sambil menjilat bibir Kyuhyun dan mengerling genit.

"Dengan senang hati, 'istriku' yang cantik dan seksi."

Kyuhyun bergegas menarik lepas dasi dan jas Sungmin serta kemejanya kemudian membuangnya begitu saja ke sisi tempat tidur. Begitupun Kyuhyun yang langsung membuka seluruh atasannya.

Mereka sama-sama topless. Dan baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin kini memiliki ruang untuk menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing pasangan.

Sungmin menjalankan tangannya di sepanjang lengan Kyuhyun dan meraba tonjolan keras otot bisepnya. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya ke dada Kyuhyun dan menjalarkan jari-jari rampingnya di sepanjang otot perutnya, menghela napas dengan nikmat pada setiap kontur keras tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin lalu meluncurkan tangannya keatas, menyusurkan ibu jarinya pada otot dada Kyuhyun yang keras dan merasakan nipple Kyuhyun menegang di bawah sentuhannya.

"Kau sangat seksi 'suamiku'," desah Sungmin kagum.

"Kau juga, 'istriku' yang cantik. Lihat perutmu, dengan uri baby... kau terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi dibandingkan sesi bercinta kita yang pertama dulu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara berat nan serak menahan gairahnya. Dibelainya perut Sungmin dengan tatapan sensual menggodanya.

Sungmin dan perut buncitnya yang putih mulus meningkatkan gairahnya.

"Dan ini," Kyuhyun beralih pada dada putih mulus Sungmin dengan kedua nipple pink yang telah tegang. "Sangat lezat dan seksi..."

Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjentikkannya pada salah satu nipple Sungmin. Tindikan barbel di lidahnya membelai nipple Sungmin membuat Sungmin melenguh manja. Dia pindah dari satu nipple ke nipple yang lain dan merangsangnya dengan sama intimnya, sebelum kemudian dia merendahkan kepalanya dan menarik salah satu nipple Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya dengan satu tarikan keras.

Tubuh Sungmin menempel erat pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat merasakan milik mereka yang sama-sama keras dan saling bergesekan lembut.

"Ah..." Sungmin mendesah keras, saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan milik mereka, memberikan rasa yang luar biasa bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin merasakannya lebih. Begitupun Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membiarkan nipple Sungmin lepas dari mulutnya. Dia menatap Sungmin penuh gairah dan semakin menekan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bangkit. Tangannya membuka kaitan celana panjang Sungmin serta resletingnya. Kyuhyun menariknya turun perlahan bersamaan dengan celana dalam Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Sungmin. Tatapan mereka saling beradu dengan panas dan sensual.

Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun meloloskan celananya menuruni pinggangnya. Dia juga melepaskan celananya.

Mereka sama-sama telanjang sekarang.

"Kyu..." bisik Sungmin serak dengan tatapan pada 'milik' Kyuhyun yang telah menegang maksimal meskipun belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun merunduk dan menempatkan dirinya kembali diantara kaki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang sisi dalam dari paha Sungmin, lalu mencium perut buncit Sungmin berkali-kali dengan sayang sambil berbisik, "saranghae little boy" sebelum kemudian beralih mencium puncak 'little Sungmin' yang bersih.

Mata hitamnya terangkat dan mengunci mata Sungmin saat lidahnya mendekat dan dia menjalarkan tindikan logamnya pada puncak Sungmin. Cairan pre-cum keluar perlahan. Dan Kyuhyun pun menjilatnya.

Sungmin meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram kuat selimut untuk menjaga dirinya agar tetap berada di ranjang. Sungmin merasa seperti bisa terbang tinggi melesat keluar dari jendela yang luar biasa besar. Kenangan akan percintaan pertama mereka yang panas dulu kembali terngiang. Membuatnya semakin panas.

Sungmin tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi.

"Oh Tuhan, kau tetap terasa manis, Sungminnie..." erang Kyuhyun terengah.

Dia kembali merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyapukan lidahnya lagi pada puncak 'little Sungmin'. Bibir Kyuhyun menghisap-hisap puncaknya dengan intim. Membuat Sungmin semakin gila.

"Kyuh... kumohon..." Sungmin merintih.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak. Kehangatan nafasnya membasuh denyutan yang dia ciptakan.

"Mohon apa, Minnie?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil meneruskan godaannya degan menghisap-hisap kecil 'puncak' Sungmin.

"Ugh... Kyuuuuhhhh... masukkan, Kyuuuu... masukkan..."‖rengek Sungmin tanpa malu-malu.

"Masuk kemana Baby? Katakan yang jelas sayang?" ujar Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. Hisapannya masih berlangsung membuat Sungmin menjambak helaian rambut Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras karena gemas.

"Masukkan! Kyuuuhhh... ke mulut hangatmu! Ugh... Aku tidak tahan..." erang Sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati, Baby."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri godaannya dengan menjalankan tindikan di lidahnya ke sekeliling milik Sungmin. Kemudian dia memasukkan little Sungmin yang telah mengeras itu ke dalam mulutnya dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan konstan dan intens. Kyuhyun sengaja menggumam diantara gerakannya untuk menambah sensasi getaran. Perpaduan kehangatan mulut Kyuhyun, jentikan lidah dan tindikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin serasa terbang ke luar angkasa. Sungmin mengerang keras sambil meremas helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan mendongak.

Dunia meledak penuh warna dan nafas Sungmin terhenti saat kenikmatan melandanya. Dia mencapai puncaknya, di dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil semuanya tanpa melewatkannya sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sungmin. Kedua kaki dan tangannya berada di sisi tubuh Sungmin untuk menopang berat badannya agar tidak menimpa perut buncit Sungmin. Tatapannya meneduh melihat wajah penuh kenikmatan Sungmin.

"Hidangan utama segera dimulai Baby," Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik kaki Sungmin agar lebih terbuka, diangkatnya sedikit pinggul Sungmin hingga bertumpu di pahanya. Sungmin dapat merasakan ujung dari milik Kyuhyun menggesek tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ah, Kyuh..." Sungmin kembali terangsang merasakan betapa besar dan kerasnya milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat percintaan pertama kita, Sungminnie? Malam itu di kamarku. Kau yang masih pasif dan lugu namun begitu hangat dan sempit. Sangat menggoda milikku," bisik Kyuhyun serak di telinga Sungmin. Bibirnya mengecup dan menghisap leher Sungmin, memberikan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, tanpa kondom, tanpa ragu. Kini kau milikku, aku juga milikmu. Aku menginginkanmu, kau juga menginginkanku. Katakan, Baby. Kau menginginkanku?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menggesekkan miliknya di pintu masuk back hole Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun mendekat. Dirematnya helaian rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ne... Kyuh... aku menginginkanmu... aku milikmu... lakukan Kyuh... sekarang!" erang Sungmin. Tubuhnya sudah panas dan menginginkan Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

"Ugh, aku tak tahan lagi!" erang Kyuhyun dalam.

" _Argh_ ," erang keduanya.

"Ugh, kau begitu sempit Sungminnie... Apa ini karena faktor kehamilan membuatmu semakin sempit? Atau milikku yang terlalu besar? Uuugggh... benar-benar malam pertama yang sempurna."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin yang jauh lebih sempit dibandingkan sesi bercinta mereka yang terakhir kali. Sungmin pun merasakan perih dan nyeri saat milik Kyuhyun mencoba merangsek masuk. Rasanya memang back hole nya yang menyempit atau milik Kyuhyun yang entah berkembang jauh lebih besar dari terakhir kali mereka melakukannya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk perlahan-lahan, Baby... Bertahanlah."

Suara Kyuhyun mengejang dan pembuluh darah di lehernya muncul ke permukaan kulit saat dia menekan miliknya perlahan masuk ke dalam Sungmin.

Dorongannya meregangkan Sungmin tapi rasanya begitu nikmat. Rasa nyeri yang Sungmin bayangkan sebelumnya tidak ada. Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan sehingga prosesnya sedikit terhambat.

Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah keras dan membeku.

"Jangan begerak... Tolong Baby... jangan bergerak," Kyuhyun memohon, menahan Sungmin agar tetap diam, "aku takut menyakitimu dan uri Baby."

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendorong dirinya lebih jauh di dalam tubuh Sungmin yang begitu ketat.

Dan akhinya rasa sakit menghantam Sungmin. Dia menegang.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Setengah miliknya telah berada didalam Sungmin. Begitu sempit.

Sungmin menjepitnya erat, membuatnya sedikit sakit.

"Rileks, Baby. Biarkan dirimu kembali terbiasa denganku," bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Sungmin mengeratkan rangkulannya dan remasannya di rambut Kyuhyun. Dia menarik nafas dalam, berusaha rileks.

Kyuhyun menarik diri dan kemudian pinggangnya bergerak ke depan diiringi dengan satu hujaman yang kuat.

Rasa ngilu yang panas mengiris Sungmin dan dia berteriak, mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun erat dan menahannya sementara gelombang rasa sakit melanda tubuhnya.

Sungmin bisa mendengar nafas kasar Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan diri.

Sungmin tidak tahu benar bagaimana rasanya, tapi dia tahu ini tidak mudah. Kyuhyun juga sepertinya sedang kesakitan.

Ini sungguh seperti percintaan pertama mereka dulu. Penuh perjuangan, namun panas membara pada akhirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baby?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir sembari membelai lembut pipi Sungmin. Tatapannya begitu terlihat cemas.

"Aku... baik... Kyuh... Ugh... kau sangat besar," bisik Sungmin saat rasa sakitnya mereda. Dia membuka matanya dan bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh hasrat.

Kemudian Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sungmin pun ikut terkekeh.

"Sungguh dejavu, ya? Seperti dulu, penuh perjuangan. Sempit, sakit, panas, namun nikmat pada akhirnya. Ugh... Saranghae Cho Sungmin."

"Nado Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin sambil mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Sungguh Sungmin, aku sangat ingin bergerak sekarang..." erang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Bergeraklah Kyu, bawa aku terbang," bisik Sungmin menggoda.

"Aku akan membawamu terbang tinggi, Baby."

Pinggang Kyuhyun bergerak mundur perlahan membuat Sungmin merasa kosong, kemudian kembali menghujam kedepan dengan perlahan dan membuat Sungmin merasa penuh lagi.

Tidak ada rasa sakit kali ini. Sungmin hanya merasa meregang dan penuh.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menahan dirinya lagi.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan Kyuh..." erang Sungmin sambil mempertahankan tatapannya.

Sambil mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, Kyuhyun memundurkan pinggangnya lagi, kemudian bergerak maju menyebabkan Sungmin merintih nikmat.

Kyuhyun langsung menemukan sweet spotnya.

Rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat.

"Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana rasanya Baby?" goda Kyuhyun dengan suara serak menahan hasrat. Dia harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak menyakiti Sungmin. Dia ingat, Sungmin-nya tengah hamil tua.

"Ya. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Lebih cepat Kyu... sangat cepat..." erang Sungmin.

"Tidak akan terlalu Baby. Tapi aku pasti akan memuaskan kita, pasti."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengeluarkan erangan saat dia mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Kyuhyun berusaha mengontrol kecepatan gerakannya.

Dan Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuhnya naik lebih tinggi lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat pinggangnya untuk menyelaraskan hujaman Kyuhyun dan itu sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi hilang kendali.

"Yeah. Ya Tuhan, kau menakjubkan. Begitu ketat. Sungminnie, kau sangat ketat!" sahut Kyuhyun diantara engahannya saat dia bergerak semakin cepat.

Sungmin menarik lututnya ke atas dan melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hati-hati dengan uri Baby, Sungminnie. Apakah kau sudah dekat, BabyMin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tertahan.

"Yah Kyu... lanjutkan Kyu..." erang Sungmin dengan keras, merasa sesuatu terbangun didalam dirinya. Dia akan segera sampai.

"Tunggu aku, Sungminnie..."

Kyuhyun menggenggam milik Sungmin dan mengocoknya seirama dengan dorongannya. Membuat 'little Sungmin' semakin berdenyut keras. Cairan pre-cum mulai keluar dari ujungnya.

Sungmin menjerit memeluk Kyuhyun erat saat gelombang orgasme menyerangnya. Orgasme ternikmat yang pernah dialaminya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan geraman dan menjadi kaku saat merasakan Sungmin semakin menyempit dan memeluk miliknya erat. Membuatnya semakin dekat.

Kemudian dia memompa miliknya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. Kyuhyun pun mencapai puncaknya.

Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk memperkuat kedua lengannya yang berada di sisi tubuh Sungmin untuk menopang tubuhnya. Nafas memburu mereka saling beradu.

Mereka saling melempar senyum puas.

"Otte?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Wow," balas Sungmin singkat, membuahkan tawa dari Kyuhyun.

"Wow?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, wow. Ini terasa lebih nikmat dibandingkan terakhir kali kita melakukannya Kyu," lanjut Sungmin. "Ugh, aku jadi ingin lagi," gumam Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun sembari menghujani leher Kyuhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan menggoda.

"Tentu saja ini belum selesai Baby. Malam belum usai untuk kita," balas Kyuhyun sambil meranjak dari atas Sungmin dan menggulingkan tubuhnya pelan, membuat Sungmin kini berada di atasnya.

Uke on top.

"Siap untuk memegang alih kendali, Cho Sungmin yang seksi?" tawar Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibit menggoda.

"Dengan senang hati, Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan seksi," balas Sungmin sambil merundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium Kyuhyun ganas. Mengawali sesi kedua malam pertama mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **oo...Too Far Series...oo**_

.

.

.

Setelah melalui sesi malam pertama sebagai pasangan resmi yang panas membara, pasangan Kyumin melanjutkannya dengan sesi _honeymoon_ mengelilingi Paris. Didampingi pasangan Sibum (Siwon-Kibum), Haehyuk (Donghae-Eunhyuk), Duo Min (Changmin-Taemin), mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang indah di Paris.

Dengan protektif dan posesif, Kyuhyun senantiasa berada di sisi Sungmin dan merangkulnya dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangan Sungmin. Sesekali dia memeluk Sungmin untuk menjaganya tetap hangat. Paris tengah berada di musim gugur sehingga udara sedikit dingin, dan kondisi Sungmin yang tengah mengandung tentu sangat rentan terhadap perubahan cuaca itu.

Begitupun dengan pasangan yang lain.

Siwon tak sedikitpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kibum. Sesekali dia menghadiahi Kibum dengan kecupan di pipi, berbuah tamparan atau cubitan serta lirikan dingin namun manja dari Kibum. Elegan namun tetap romantis dan menggemaskan.

Sedangkan pasangan ikan uhuk maksudnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tanpa malu-malu mereka berulang kali bertukar senyum mesum kemudian berciuman dengan santainya di depan umum, seolah terhipnotis atmosfir romantis yang menjadi trade mark kota ini.

Bagaimana dengan Changmin dan Taemin? Pasangan yang belum lama bersama ini terlihat berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan pasangan lainnya. Meskipun sedikit kikuk, Changmin tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Taemin dan dengan sabar mengikuti kemauan Taemin. Taemin pun tanpa sungkan lagi merengek bahkan merayu Changmin untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Setelah sarapan di _Cafe de Flore_ yang klasik dan terkenal, mereka berfoto di depan Menara _Eiffel,_ mengunjungi _Arc de Triomphe (_ gerbang kemenangan) _, Place de la Concorde_ (alun-alun kota Paris), _Louvre Museum, Institute de France, Katedral Notre Dame,_ serta pulau _Ile de la Cite._ Tak lupa sebelumnya mereka mengunjungi Pont de Arts, jembatan penghubung _Institute de France_ dan _Louvre Museum._ Jembatan ini sangat terkenal di Paris dengan kedua sisi jembatannya yang dipenuhi gembok-gembok cinta. Mengingatkan mereka akan gembok cinta di Namsan Tower.

Tentu saja mereka juga mengikuti tradisi setiap pasangan yang berkunjung kesana, yaitu memasang gembok cinta mereka disana. Menurut kepercayaan, gembok cinta itu akan membuat hubungan cinta mereka abadi.

Setelah itu mereka makan siang di _Deux Magots_ , kafe klasik yang terletak berseberangan dengan _Cafe de Flore._

Setelah makan siang, mereka beralih menuju ke Porte de Clignancourt Flea Market. Itu adalah sebuah pusat penjualan barang-barang antik yang terkenal di Paris.

Sungmin, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Taemin dan Siwon pun asyik 'berburu' barang-barang antik Paris yang berkualitas disana. Sementara Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Changmin bersiap-siap untuk mendapatkan tagihan yang 'lumayan' menguras dompet mereka dengan nafsu belanja uke mereka. Terutama Sungmin yang mendadak memiliki nafsu belanja yang besar, selain 'nafsu-nafsu' lainnya.

Untuk Siwon, tentu saja pria kaya itu adalah pencinta barang-barang yang berkualitas. Tentu saja berburu barang vintage khas Paris ada dalam list wajibnya. Dan tentu saja dia tak keberatan harus merogoh dompetnya untuk memuaskan dirinya dan Kibum.

.

.

Setelah puas menguras isi dompet pasangan masing-masing, mereka pun kembali ke menara Eiffel untuk makan malam disana. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan reservasi disana, berterima kasih pada koneksi yang Siwon miliki sehingga mereka bisa menikmati suasana makan malam yang romantis sembari menikmati pemandangan Paris pada malam hari dari atas menara Eiffel.

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar hotel mereka masing-masing dan kembali dengan urusan pribadi masing-masing.

Untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tentu saja memulai kembali sesi olahraga malam untuk melengkapi _Honeymoon_ mereka.

.

.

 _ **oo...Too Far Series...oo**_

.

.

Setelah seminggu di Paris, mereka pun kembali ke Korea dan kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Siwon sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan persiapan pernikahannya dengan Kibum. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang semakin sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Mereka sama-sama akan menikah di bulan November, Donghae dan Eunhyuk di minggu pertama, sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum di minggu kedua.

Changmin dan Taemin, yang akhirnya memutuskan ikut tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, hubungan mereka paska pulang dari Paris semakin lengket dan mesra. Changmin sering menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Dan pastinya setiap malam akan ada pertandingan adu desahan diantara dua pasangan yang ada di rumah itu.

Hubungan Sungmin dan Taemin pun semakin membaik. Taemin bahkan begitu protektif dengan keadaan Sungmin. Terkadang dia jauh lebih cerewet dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Meskipun sampai saat ini Bae Sooji, Eomma Kyuhyun, belum kembali muncul, ketidak-hadirannya tidak lagi berdampak pada kehidupan mereka. Taemin bahkan merasa tak lagi membutuhkan sosok Eommanya itu, karena memang sejak kecil yang terpenting baginya hanyalah Kyuhyun, kakak satu-satunya. Ditambah sekarang dia memiliki Sungmin sebagai kakak ipar serta eomma dari calon keponakannya, dan juga dia memiliki Changmin sebagai kekasihnya yang selalu ada untuknya.

Selain bercinta, kedua 'hot couple' itu akan bertanding golf di Country Golf, atau game dirumah, dengan berbagai macam taruhan tentunya. Atau terkadang hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di cafe Country Club dan para Uke akan bergosip dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang tidak lagi bekerja di Country Club. Seringkali Leeteuk dan Ryeowook juga akan nimbrung disana dan ikut menceritakan mengenai perkembangan hubungannya dengan pasangan baru mereka. Leeteuk dengan Kim Young woon aka Kangin, teman sekaligus rekan bisnis Kyuhyun, sementara Ryeowook yang tengah didekati oleh Kim Jonghoon aka Yesung, pelanggan VIP Country Club yang sejak acara Kyumin di Paris gencar melakukan pendekatan pada koki manis itu.

Dan tak terasa beberapa minggu pun telah berlalu. Kandungan Sungmin telah memasuki bulan ke sembilan. Waktu lahir sang jabang bayi semakin dekat.

Kyuhyun pun semakin membatasi aktivitas Sungmin. Jika kemarin-kemarin Sungmin sering berkunjung ke Country Club; entah untuk berlatih golf bersama Kyuhyun serta Changmin dan Taemin, atau sekedar melepas rindu dengan teman-temannya di Country Club; kini Sungmin hanya menghabiskan waktunya dirumah bersama Kyuhyun serta pasangan Changmin-Taemin karena setelah kedua pasangan, Sibum dan Haehyuk, menikah kemudian berbulan madu, mereka meninggalkan Sungmin karena sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing layaknya pengantin baru.

Untunglah masih ada Changmin-Taemin serta Leeteuk dan Ryeowook beserta pasangan mereka masing-masing yang beberapa kali menemani Sungmin. Terkadang Heechul juga datang berkunjung untuk menemani Sungmin.

Terkadang mereka akan memasak bersama; meski sebagian besar Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hangeng (suami Heechul), Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang memasak; sementara Sungmin, Kangin, Yesung, Changmin dan Taemin yang menjadi tukang eksekusi alias yang menghabiskan hasil masakan mereka.

Terkadang mereka menonton tv bersama; dimana para uke akan beradu tangisan saat menonton drama atau film yang menyedihkan, diiringi suara kriuk cemilan yang dimakan Changmin dan Kangin; tertawa bersama-sama jika yang mereka tonton menarik dan lucu; bahkan tak jarang para uke itu akan mengamuk pada pasangan masing-masing jika cerita yang mereka tonton menyebalkan menurut mereka.

Dan disaat senggang lainnya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin akan bermain game, kemudian bercumbu dengan pasangan masing-masing (khusus untuk Kyumin mereka sepakat untuk mengurangi sesi bercinta mereka agar Sungmin tidak cepat lelah), bercinta bagi Changmin dan Taemin; maupun kegiatan lainnya.

.

.

Dan saat yang menegangkan pun tiba.

Para gentlemen sedang sibuk menyiapkan tempat untuk kegiatan barbeque mereka di penghujung musim gugur di pantai saat tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi salad yang diaduknya, menyebabkan isi dari mangkuk itu berhamburan di lantai dapur. Suara mangkuk yang terjatuh menimbulkan suara keras. Untung saja itu bukan mangkuk kaca sehingga pecahan kacanya tidak akan membahayakan Sungmin yang jatuh berlutut sembari memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit seolah akan meledak.

Seisi dapur rumah Kyuhyun pun menjadi panik. Para pria di pantai pun berhamburan masuk ke dalam untuk memeriksa keadaan. Sementara para uke menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan beralih pada Sungmin.

Leeteuk yang berada di tak jauh dari Sungmin langsung mendekati Sungmin dan meraih tubuhnya.

"Apa kau akan melahirkan, Pumpkin?" tanya Leeteuk panik.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk karena dia berusaha menahan sakitnya.

Dengan mudah Leeteuk mengangkat Sungmin dan membopongnya ala bride style sembari dengan cepat melangkah ke luar rumah. Sambil berjalan cepat namun hati-hati, dia memberi instruksi pada Kyuhyun untuk menyiapkan mobilnya dan menelepon rumah sakit untuk memberitahu kondisi Sungmin.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menyiapkan mobilnya di pintu masuk rumah, kemudian Leeteuk langsung membaringkan Sungmin di jok tengah dengan kepala Sungmin di pangkuannya. Di genggamnya tangan Sungmin untuk memberikan dukungan dan kekuatan. Ryeowook langsung menyusul di jok depan samping Kyuhyun sambil membawa perlengkapan yang sudah jauh-jauh hari dipersiapkan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Sementara yang lain menuju rumah sakit dengan mobil lainnya.

.

.

 ** _oo...Too Far Series...oo_**

 **TBC**

.

.

Aloha, Hasu is back.

Long time no see guys! ^.^ #HUG

Jeongmal mianhamnida ne...

Dan ini sengaja pendek karena... Hasu kehabisan ide buat sesi first night and bulan madu Kyumin T.T

Padahal udah searching cari referensi untuk first night mereka. Tapi... ugh... yah... apa adanya aja deh... hehehe...

Untuk sesi bulan madu, yah... udah berusaha di pilih yang cukup recommeded disana, siapa tahu suatu saat bisa kesana. Mian pendek T.T

Untuk Chap berikutnya...

Ada yang bisa kasih ide nama untuk Kyumin Baby?

Jujur aja Hasu belum kepikiran namanya apa hehe...

So, please give me your idea on your review

Untuk info update chap selanjutnya ini akan di umumkan di Blind Date ya...

Kayaknya sih dua ff ini (Too Far and Blind Date) bakal end barengan, soalnya Blind Date emang ga mau dibuat terlalu panjang kaya bukunya. Konflik ga penting dibuang #plak #MianAliaZaleaSunbae

Jeongmal Gomawo untuk reviewnya, kritik-sarannya, pengingatnya,

Terutama juga atas kesabaran kalian yang masih nunggu ff ini...

Follower, yang nge favorit ff Hasu, new reader... thank you so much ^.^

Let's pray to Kyuhyunnie... Get well Soon oppa... T.T

Ps. : jika Hasu lama ga update lg, mungkin keasyikan ama dunia nyata, silahkan ingatkan Hasu di PM atau Line Hasu (id: Hasu930106)

Okelah,

Keep Reading ne ^.^

Gomawo

 ** _RyeoTa Hasu_**


	27. Happy Ending Forever

**TOO FAR SERIES**

 **(** **FOREVER** **TOO FAR)**

 **by RyeoTa Hasu**

 **(Original Story by Abbi Glines)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

This original story is from _ **Too Far Series Novel**_ **by** _ **Abbi Glines**_

I just remake it with my own idea and with **Kyumin as main Cast**

Kyumin dan Cast lainnya milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua dan Agensi

Hasu hanya meminjam namanya untuk kepentingan cerita

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boy's Love / YAOI, OOC, MPREG, hurt/comfort, Typo menjamur

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON** **'T LIKE? DON'T READ** **!**

 **MAKE IT SIMPLE**

 **HAPPY READING ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **27**

 **o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(HASU POV)**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke depan pintu Emergency Unit. Disana telah siaga brankar beserta beberapa tenaga medis yang akan membawa Sungmin ke ruang operasi.

Setelah memastikan mobil berhenti, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mobil kemudian membuka pintu penumpang dan membantu Leeteuk untuk membopong Sungmin. Tenaga medis langsung menyongsong mereka dan mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin untuk dibaringkan di brankar.

Sungmin pun langsung dibawa ke ruang operasi. Kyuhyun dan lainnya mengikuti dari belakang sementara Leeteuk beralih memarkirkan mobil Sungmin ke tempat parkir rumah sakit. Tak lama teman-teman mereka yang lainnya pun tiba di rumah sakit dan langsung mengikuti ke arah perginya Sungmin.

Di depan ruang operasi mereka tidak diizinkan masuk. Hanya Kyuhyun saja yang diizinkan untuk mendampingi Sungmin. Yang lainnya dipersilahkan menunggu diruang tunggu.

Diruang operasi telah disiapkan peralatan untuk operasi caesar Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung dipindahkan ke tempat tidur di ruang operasi kemudian dipakaikan pakaian khusus untuk operasi. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin setelah memakai pakaian khusus yang steril dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk memberikan dukungan dan ketenangan padanya.

Dan masalah baru muncul.

Sungmin takut dengan jarum. (ceritanya)

Dia trauma karena dahulu melihat Eommanya mati setelah disuntikkan obat yang menurut dokter adalah pereda nyeri. Meskipun Sungmin tahu jika saat itu keadaan Eommanya memang telah kritis, namun tetap saja kenangan itu terus membayanginya dan menjadi trauma yang berlebihan terhadap jarum suntik.

Keringat semakin membanjiri kening dan wajah Sungmin begitu dilihatnya berbagai peralatan operasi serta deretan jarum yang tertata di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Belum lagi kontraksi yang semakin menyiksanya. Tanpa terasa Sungmin pun menangis karena tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa takutnya.

Diremasnya tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras untuk menyalurkan ketakutannya.

"Waeyo Baby? Apa sangat sakit? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi dengan khawatir.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, namun remasannya pada tangan Kyuhyun semakin keras hingga Kyuhyun mengaduh ketika dia melihat salah seorang perawat memegang alat suntik dan memasang jarum suntik pada alat suntik itu sebelum kemudian memasukkan sesuatu cairan dari salah satu deretan ampul obat kedalam suntikan itu.

"Perawat, apa tidak bisa disuntikkan penawar rasa sakit atau obat biusnya sekarang saja? Istriku sangat kesakitan. Ku mohon lakukan apapun untuk istriku perawat!" pinta Kyuhyun beralih pada perawat yang dilihatnya tengah mempersiapkan beberapa obat dalam suntikan.

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun keras sambil berteriak, "ANDWAE! Aku tidak mau disuntik! Aku benci benda mengerikan itu! Hentikan! Jangan sakiti aku! Cho Kyuhyun jauhkan benda laknat itu!" dengan histeris.

"Tapi Baby, itu bisa meredakan rasa sakitmu. Sayang, ini demi kebaikanmu..."

Sungmin tidak memperdulikan rayuan Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur kemudian merenggut kemeja Kyuhyun dan merematnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Jika saja aku membawa pistolku, aku akan sungguh menembakmu, Kyu. Aku TIDAK MAU benda laknat itu menyentuhku. Aku akan menahan rasa sakit saat operasi nanti. Aku tidak perlu dibius," ucap Sungmin penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun mengerti jika Sungmin pasti sangat ketakutan. Entah trauma apa yang membuatnya sangat membenci benda tajam bernama jarum suntik itu. Yang jelas, disinilah keberadaan Kyuhyun diperlukan. Kyuhyun harus bisa menyakinkan Sungmin dan membuatnya tenang.

"Sungmin, nae sarang... operasi caesar nanti akan sangaaaat sakit, melebihi rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat percintaan pertama kita dulu. Beribu kali lipat sakitnya. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat aku menindik lidahku. Percayalah, saat disuntik tidak akan seburuk yang kau bayangkan, itu justru akan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini dan nanti, kau percaya padaku kan, Baby?" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Sshh, Baby, aku ada disini. Aku akan selalu ada disini menemanimu. Aku akan memastikan kau dan uri Cannie akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, Baby..."

Sungmin teralihkan pada kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun.

"Uri... Cannie?" tanya bingung.

"Mmm, Uri baby, Cho Sandeul, kita akan menamainya Cho Sandeul, baby Cannie panggilannya. Bagaimana menurutmu sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum teduh. Sungmin kini mulai terlihat tenang dan tak lagi histeris.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu, dia tersenyum manis meskipun sedikit mengernyit karena kontraksi yang semakin intens.

"Aku suka. Baby Cannie... ugh... uri baby sudah tak sabar ingin segera lahir. Dia terus mendesak ingin keluar," ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kalau begitu Eomma harus bertahan, ne? Appa juga ada disini untuk mendukung Eomma dan baby Cannie. Berjuanglah, BabyMin," ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati sembari memberikan kecupan dikening, pipi dan berakhir di bibir pinkish Sungmin.

"Tuan Cho, Dokter Kang sudah tiba. Operasi caesar untuk Nyonya Cho sudah bisa segera dilakukan." Salah seorang perawat memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa operasi caesar untuk Sungmin sudah bisa dilakukan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada perawat itu.

"Kau dengar Baby? Kita akan segera melihat Baby Cannie. Bersabar dan bertahan ne?"

Sungmin tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho," sapa Dokter Kang yang memasuki ruang operasi dengan pakaian operasi lengkap.

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk operasinya?" tanyanya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang membalasnya dengan mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, Dokter. Saya sudah siap," jawab Kyuhyun meyakinkan pada dokter yang berbalik memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Maksud suami saya, saya sudah siap untuk operasi dan suami siap untuk mendampingi saya, benar kan Kyunnie?" ujar Sungmin sambil memandang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh.

"Nde Dokter. Kami siap," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

"Baiklah." Dokter beranjak mendekati Sungmin kemudian menempati posisinya di sisi kiri Sungmin, sementara Kyuhyun di sisi kanan Sungmin. Para perawat dan asisten Dokter serta ahli anestesi (berkaitan dengan pembiusan) siaga di posisi masing-masing.

"Saya dengar dari perawat, Nyonya Cho takut dengan jarum suntik ya? Tidak perlu khawatir karena Dokter Anestesi kami akan memberikan suntikan bius dan pereda sakit melalui infus sehingga Anda tidak akan merasakan sakit sedikitpun Nyonya. Ya, mungkin hanya terasa sedikit saat infus dipasang, hanya sedikit saja Nyonya. Seperti digigit semut saja," ujar Dokter menenangkan.

Sungmin langsung tersenyum lega, begitu juga Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kita mulai operasinya," lanjut Dokter Kang.

Setelah Dokter Anestesi memasang infus di tangan kiri Sungmin, dimana Sungmin bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak memekik karena rasa nyeri yang diakibatkan saat jarum infus memasuki pembuluh darah di lengan kirinya, Dokter Anestesi itu kemudian menyuntikkan obat bius melalui infus.

Dalam waktu dua menit Sungmin pun akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

"Saya sengaja meminta Dokter Anestesi untuk memberikan bius total pada istri Anda untuk mencegah efek panik yang mungkin akan istri Anda alami ketika melihat proses operasi caesar jika hanya di bius lokal saja. Tetapi Anda tetap bisa mendampingi Nyonya disini jika Anda bersedia. Sehingga Anda bisa menjadi yang pertama menyaksikan kelahiran Bayi Anda, Tuan Cho," jelas Dokter Kang pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai."

(a.n : Proses di skip karena Hasu belum berpengalaman dalam penjabaran proses operasi, penjabaran selanjutnya hanya berdasarkan cerita dari Eomma Hasu saat melahirkan adik Hasu melalui operasi caesar dengan bius lokal.)

Setelah kandungan Sungmin dibedah, dengan perlahan Dokter mengeluarkan bayi dalam kandungan Sungmin dan menggendong bayi yang masih terlelap itu. Diserahkannya bayi itu pada ahli kandungan yang kemudian menepuk pelan punggung bayi itu hingga akhirnya bayi itu pun mengeluarkan 'nyanyian' pertamanya sebagai bentuk salam pada dunia.

Kyuhyun menatap sang bayi yang berada dalam gendongan dokter itu dengan haru.

"Bayiku... bayi kita Sungminnie... uri Cannie..." gumamnya. Air mata pun mengalir begitu saja diwajahnya. Di akhir bulan november yang indah, dia telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Genggamannya mengerat pada tangan Sungmin.

Setelah memastikan bahwa bayi itu lahir dalam keadaan normal tanpa cacat sedikitpun, dokter ahli kandungan menyerahkannya pada perawat, yang kemudian mengurus bayi itu (dimandikan, ditimbang, diukur, dll).

"Selamat Tuan Cho. Anda telah menjadi seorang Ayah. Putra Anda lahir dengan selamat, sehat dan sempurna," ucap dokter ahli kandungan yang menjadi dokter Sungmin sejak kontrol kehamilan pertamanya.

"Cho Sandeul. Namanya Cho Sandeul, Dokter," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa ditanya. Dokter itu tersenyum maklum menanggapi keantusiasan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, selamat Tuan Cho," ujar Dokter Kang. "Sekarang saya akan menjahit luka bedah Nyonya Cho. Anda bisa tetap mendampingi Nyonya hingga selesai kemudian akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Atau Anda bisa langsung menemui Putra Anda di ruang perawatan Bayi," saran Dokter Kang.

"Saya akan tetap disini bersama istri saya. Setelah memastikan keadaan istri saya, baru saya akan menemui Baby Cannie. Dia akan baik-baik saja, Baby Cannie akan baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuhyun pasti.

Dokter Kang tersenyum, terkesan dengan kesetiaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

.

.

 _ **Too Far Series**_

.

.

Sungmin telah dipindah ke ruang rawat di kelas VVIP sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun. Baby Cannie pun telah tertidur dengan nyaman di box bayi-nya yang diletakkan bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur Sungmin. Karena Sungmin adalah namja jadi tidak memiliki ASI, Baby Cannie diberikan susu pengganti ASI oleh perawat khusus bayi yang menjamin bahwa susu itu memiliki kadar gizi 90% dari ASI sehingga aman dan baik untuk bayi, khususnya bayi yang lahir dari ibu seorang Male pregant. Rupanya rumah sakit itu telah terbiasa menangani pasien male pregnant sehingga mereka mampu bertindak cepat dan tepat.

Kyuhyun terduduk di samping tempat tidur Sungmin, tak jauh dari box bayi Baby Cannie.

Sedangkan teman-teman mereka masih menunggu di luar karena belum diperbolehkan untuk menjenguk Sungmin maupun Baby Cannie.

Kyuhyun yang melarang mereka. Dia ingin agar dirinya-lah yang pertama kali dilihat Sungmin begitu sadar. Dia ingin menjadi yang pertama yang memberitahukan kabar gembira mengenai kelahiran anak mereka pada Sungmin.

Egois memang, itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

Di luar sendiri sebenarnya situasi cukup tegang.

Leeteuk nyaris saja akan kembali berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar tempat Sungmin dirawat jika saja Kangin tidak berusaha keras membujuknya.

Begitupun juga dengan Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

Ketiga uke itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Sungmin plus ingin sekali melihat sang jabang bayi yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui namanya. Para seme mereka pun berusaha keras untuk menenangkan uke mereka dengan mengingatkan bahwa Sungmin baru saja menjalani operasi dan dibius total jadi pasti masih tertidur. Si bayi pun juga pasti masih tidur karena baru saja dilahirkan.

Sedangkan Taemin dan Ryeowook, meskipun mereka juga cemas, namun mereka masih bisa menahan diri dan memilih duduk untuk menunggu konfirmasi dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

 **Didalam kamar.**

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya Sungmin mulai menampakkan gelagat akan sadar.

Kyuhyun yang memang sejak tadi tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya langsung bangkit dan meraih tangan Sungmin kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Sungminnie, Baby... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa sedikit berat, sisa-sisa efek obat bius masih sedikit tersisa.

Ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun yang tepat berada diatasnya dengan sayu.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin serak.

"Ne Baby?" jawab Kyuhyun sabar. Namun melihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir shape-M Sungmin menular pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar, tak mampu lagi menahan rasa bangga dan bahagianya.

"Uri Cannie..." ucap Sungmin masih parau.

"Uri Cannie baik-baik saja sayang. Dia sehat dan sempurna. Tampan dan manis seperti Eomma dan Appa-nya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada bangga yang sangat kentara.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil namun kemudian sedikit mengaduh begitu merasakan nyeri pada bagian perutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bicara dan tertawa dulu, BabyMin. Lukamu masih baru dijahit. Dokter berkata luka itu baru akan dibuka jahitannya setelah beberapa minggu hingga luka itu mengering. Kau juga baru saja sadar, jadi istirahatlah. Aku disini menemanimu selalu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai lembut pipi Sungmin, sesekali memberikan kecupan di kening, pipi dan juga bibirnya.

"Aku ingin melihat Baby Cannie," pinta Sungmin. Pandangannya memelas dengan binar di kedua bola matanya, yang tentu tak sanggup Kyuhyun tolak.

"Arraseo. Tapi, kau tetap berbaring. Aku akan mengambil Baby Cannie." Kyuhyun beranjak setelah memberikan kecupan dan lumatan kecil di bibir pinkish yang sedikit pucat dan kering namun tetap menggodanya itu.

Dengan perlahan diambilnya Baby Cannie dari box bayi, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membangunkannya.

Kemudian dengan perlahan pula diletakkannya Baby Cannie disamping Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin untuk menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal tambahan agar memudahkannya untuk melihat Baby Cannie.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak di infus untuk membelai pipi tembam Baby Cannie.

"Selamat datang Baby Cannie. Ini Eomma," ucap Sungmin pelan, berusaha menahan isakan yang mendadak ingin keluar. Dia masih tak percaya bahwa bayi yang telah dikandungnya selama sembilan bulan lebih kini telah lahir dan terbaring disampingnya.

Baby Cannie yang gemuk, sehat, terlihat tampan dan manis sekaligus.

"Baby Cannie yang tampan dan manis. Bentuk wajahnya sepertimu Kyu, sangat tampan. Tapi, pipi gembil dan bentuk bibirnya milikku. Dan matanya... kira-kira mirip siapa dia Kyu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang begitu antusias seolah mendapatkan mainan boneka baru.

"Entahlah. Saat perawat membawanya kemari setelah di beri ASI pengganti, dia telah tertidur. Tapi yang jelas, dia pasti mirip salah satu dari kita berdua, atau mungkin perpaduan dari kita. Mungkin bentuk matanya sepertiku, tapi tatapannya seperti milikmu. Atau mungkin kebalikannya. Yang manapun sama saja kan?"

"Ya. Baby Cannie adalah perpaduan kita berdua. Tapi... jika boleh berharap, aku ingin agar bentuk matanya sepertimu, tapi sorot matanya sepertiku," ucap Sungmin dengan nada penuh harap.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Karena matamu sangat indah Kyu. tapi, tatapanmu terlalu menggoda dan sangat 'nakal'. Akan lebih baik jika dia memiliki tatapan yang polos dan kalem seperti tatapanku," jelas Sungmin narsis. Kyuhyun terkekeh namun dia membenarkan dalam hati.

"Ne. Aku setuju Baby. Aku tidak ingin Baby Canni menjadi player sepertiku. Aku harap dia akan menjadi pria sejati yang setia seperti Eommanya dan akan menemukan pasangan hidupnya kelak, entah pria wanita, yang jelas mereka adalah pilihan terbaik darinya yang akan membahagiakan putra kita seperti dirimu yang menyempurnakan hidupku, Baby," sahut Kyuhyun sembari merunduk untuk memberikan ciuman sayang pada istri dan juga putra kecilnya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum bangga mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian dia tertegun.

"Hm, tapi Kyu, apa dia... mmm, maksudku, keadaannya..." Sungmin ragu bagaimana mengatakan hal yang ingin ditanyakannya. Dia ingin memastikan identitas anaknya, apakah seperti Kyuhyun (normal) ataukah istimewa seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keraguan Sungmin untungnya langsung mengerti.

Sambil tersenyum menenangkan Kyuhyun berkata, "Baby Cannie adalah pria biasa Sungminnie. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang akan mencari wanita atau 'uke' sejatinya dan hidup bahagia dengan pilihannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang."

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Entahlah, meskipun dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika nanti ternyata Sandeul istimewa sepertinya, Sungmin akan tetap menerima Baby Cannie-nya itu apa adanya. Tapi, ada kekhawatiran tersendiri akan nasib Baby Cannie-nya jika memiliki kondisi sama seperti dirinya. Dia takut, Baby Cannie takkan mampu diterima masyarakat dan akan kesulitan bergaul sama sepertinya dulu sebelum datang ke Jeju.

"DImana yang lainnya, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, setelah dia akhirnya menyadari tidak melihat teman-temannya disana.

"Mereka ada di luar. Mungkin dikantin rumah sakit. Aku meminta mereka untuk menunggu dulu hingga kau sadar karena menurut Dokter kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat setelah operasi," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Abeoji dan Jino Abeonim?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tadi setelah kau dipindah kemari, aku telah menghubungi Abeoji dan Minho Abeonim. Mereka mungkin akan segera tiba karena Abeojiku langsung menjemput Abeojimu untuk datang bersama kemari dengan helicopter Abeoji," jawab Kyuhyun lagi, kalem, yang membuat Sungmin geleng-geleng tak percaya.

Dia memang harus mengakui jika suaminya dan mertuanya itu lumayan amat sangat kaya. Popularitas sebagai bintang rock kelas internasional dengan penghasilan fantastis, tentu saja dia bisa memiliki apapun yang bisa dibelinya dengan semua hasil kerja keras pria itu kan?

Dan untuk Kyuhyun, suaminya itu adalah sosok suami yang meski tidak bekerja, namun pandai dalam hal mengelola uang yang dimilikinya. Tunjangan kehidupan sejak kecil dari ayahnya telah diolahnya dengan sangat pandai hingga akhirnya dia menjadi salah satu investor muda Jeju yang sukses tanpa harus bekerja dikantor. Cukup berbekal ketekunan dan kecermatannya saja.

Itu hal yang membuat Sungmin bangga sekaligus minder dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan dia beruntung karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan status Sungmin yang bukan siapa-siapa itu.

Cinta memang membutakan segalanya.

"Baby, sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat ne? Nanti jika uri Cannie sudah bangun atau Abeoji kita sudah datang, aku akan membangunkanmu, oke?" Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ne, Kyu. Sepertinya aku mengantuk lagi, HOAM... lebih baik kau kembalikan Baby Cannie ke box, Kyu. aku takut dia terganggu olehku," pinta Sungmin yang langsung disanggupi oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun telah mengembalikkan bayinya ke box bayi, perlahan mata Sungmin terpejam. Dia kembali terlelap.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin telah kembali tertidur hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dia memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak untuk memberitahu teman-temannya mengenai Sungmin yang tadi sempat tersadar sebelum mereka kembali datang dan membuat keributan.

.

.

 _ **Too Far Series**_

.

.

Lee Minho dan Cho Jino datang saat hari telah menjelang malam. Para pria gagah yang kini telah resmi menjadi Harabeoji itu bergegas menuju kamar VVIP tempat Sungmin dirawat dan langsung menerobos masuk tanpa permisi.

Di dalam ternyata telah penuh dengan teman-teman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berjejer mengelilingi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sang obyek perhatian, Cho Sandeul aka Baby Cannie masih damai dalam tidur lelapnya di box bayi. Dia memang bayi yang perhatian dengan orang tuanya karena sama sekali tidak terbangun maupun rewel dan menangis meskipun situasi dikamarnya ramai.

"WAW! Apa kami salah kamar atau Mrs. Cho telah menjadi selebritis dadakan? Disini penuh sekali!" Jino mengomentari suasana kamar yang penuh.

"Yeah, Abeonim. Aku adalah superstar sekarang. Aniya, bukan diriku, tapi uri Baby Cannie." Sungmin menjawab komentar Jino.

Lee Minho hanya terkekeh menanggapi jawaban anaknya atas komentar besannya itu. Dia memilih menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut penuh sayang di kening dan pipi Sungmin.

"Selamat, Sungminnie. Aku kini menjadi Eomma yang manis sama seperti Eommamu," ujarnya. Mata Minho berkaca-kaca menahan haru.

"Abeoji," Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari Minho.

Jino pun tak mau kalah.

Dia langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberikan putranya pelukan.

"Selamat Boy! Kau telah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang. Oh! Kau membuat pria keren ini menjadi kakek-kakek," ujar Jino berseloroh. Semua yang ada di kamar itu berusaha menahan tawa mereka agar tidak mengganggu Baby Cannie.

"Nah, sekarang giliran menantuku yang manis ini. Oh! Menantuku yang sangat membanggakanku," serunya sambil menghampiri Sungmin. Minho melepas pelukannya untuk memberikan kesempatan Jino memeluk Sungmin.

"Ehm, dia ISTRIKU Abeoji," ujar Kyuhyun menginterupsi momen mertua-menantu, berbuah decakan dari Jino serta cekikikan dari yang lain, termasuk Sungmin.

"Yayaya... anakku yang posesif," cibirnya.

"Karena aku anakmu kan?" ujar Kyuhyun balik.

Jino hanya melambaikan tangannya malas berdebat dengan putranya yang memang akan selalu menang jika berdebat dengannya. Dia beralih menghampiri box bayi untuk melihat Baby Cannie.

"Cucuku yang tampan... dan manis. Oh! Kau sempurna sayang," Jino berdecak kagum melihat cucunya yang menurutnya adalah perpaduan sempurna putranya dan juga menantunya.

"Namanya Cho Sandeul, Abeonim. Kita akan memanggilnya Baby Cannie," Sungmin menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Cho Sandeul, Baby Cannie. Nama yang bagus dan pas. Manis dan keren sekaligus," komen Lee Minho yang juga telah berada di dekat box bayi untuk melihat cucu pertamanya itu.

Semua menggangguk menyetujui.

"ya, nama yang cocok untuk cucu seorang rocker. Dia akan menjadi rocker yang hebat seperti kakeknya," seru Jino yakin.

Minho langsung menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak. Tidak akan ku biarkan cucuku menjadi sepertimu kakek tua. Dia akan menjadi gagah seperti kakeknya ini. Mungkin dia bisa bergabung di kesatuan khusus bersama Joongki nanti, itu lebih cocok untuknya," Minho mengutarakan argumennya, tak mau kalah dengan Jino.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah dua orang tua yang berdebat seperti anak kecil berebut mainan dihadapan mereka. Sementara yang lain hanya diam, menjadi penonton yang baik.

"Tidak," seru Sungmin tegas. Membuat yang lain, juga pasangan besan itu menoleh padanya.

"Dia akan menjadi keren seperti Kyuhyun serta tampan dan juga manis sepertiku. Dia akan menjadi pria terpelajar yang sukses dan memiliki karir sesuai pilihannya sendiri. Tidak boleh ada yang mengatur masa depannya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tidak satupun termasuk kami," ujar Sungmin tegas. "Termasuk juga Abeoji dan Abeonim."

Semua terdiam mendengar perkataan tegas Sungmin. Hanya Kyuhyun yang langsung tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Itu ISTRIKU," seru Kyuhyun bangga dengan status Sungmin sebagai istrinya.

Suara tangisan bayi memecah suasana yang sempat tegang diruangan itu.

"Oke, Baby Cannie haus," seru Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri box bayi untuk kemudian mengambil Baby Cannie dan membawanya ke Sungmin.

"Kibummie, bisa tolong ambilkan botol susu yang ada di pendingin disampingmu itu?" pinta Sungmin pada Kibum. Kibum bergegas melakukan yang diminta Sungmin.

Dengan sabar dan telaten Sungmin memberikan susu itu pada Sandeul yang tertidur tenang di gendongan Sungmin. Sesekali Sungmin bersenandung untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada bayinya.

Sepertinya untuk situasi yang lebih kondusif, sebaiknya kita semua keluar dulu. Biarkan mereka menikmati Quality time mereka," usul Siwon yang sejak tadi terdiam disana.

Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Lebih baik kita semua pulang dulu. Ah ya, sebaiknya kita ke rumah Kyuhyun saja. Sayang makanannya, kita kan tadi akan barbeque. Jadi kita lanjutkan saja barbequenya untuk merayakan kelahiran Baby Cannie. Benarkan Taetae?" usul Changmin sambil merangkul Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk pelan, namun pandangannya masih terarah pada Baby Cannie. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menggendong keponakannya itu. Tapi dia masih mengerti bahwa ini bukan waktunya.

"Ide bagus. Aku masih lapar. Makanan kantin rumah sakit tak seenak masakan Wookie," komen Eunhyuk yang menggelayut manja di pelukan Donghae.

"Baiklah. Aku juga lapar," sahut Jino.

"Kami akan ke rumah Kyuhyun kalau begitu. Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah, kalian istirahatlah. Jangan lupa makan malam. Besok pagi aku akan kemari lagi. Aku belum menggendong cucuku, arra?" pesan Minho setelah memberikan kecupan di kening Sungmin. Kemudian juga memberikan tatapan sayangnya pada Baby Cannie.

"Aku juga menantuku. Pastikan dia telah siap untuk bertemu kakek tampannya ini, oke?" ujar Jino. Setelah berkedip manja dia pun digiring keluar oleh Minho.

Yang lain bergantian berpamitan lalu semua keluar, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bersama Baby mereka.

"Jadi tenang ya?" komen Kyuhyun sedikit sarkas.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Setelah Baby Cannie tertidur kita makan malam ne, Baby? Kau harus minum obat agar kondisimu bisa segera pulih dan kita bisa cepat kembali ke rumah. Aku tak suka berada disini," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali terkekeh.

"Kita bahkan belum 24 jam disini Kyu. Tapi kau benar, aku juga tak betah dirumah sakit. Aku jadi teringat saat-saat terakhir Eommaku dulu dirawat dirumah sakit sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku. Aku ingin kita cepat kembali ke rumah dan bersenang-senang bersmaa Baby Cannie," ujar Sungmin dengan nada ceria.

"Ne, Baby. Kita akan segera membawa Baby Cannie ke rumah. Rumah kita."

.

.

 _ **Too Far Series**_

.

.

Setelah dirawat dirumah sakit selama 3 hari, Sungmin diperbolehkan pulang. Namun dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk melepas jahitan setelah lukanya kering.

Dirumah Kyuhyun, rutinitas Sungmin berubah sejak kehadiran Baby Cannie.

Jika dulu sebelum hamil waktu tidur Sungmin berkurang karena harus 'melayani Kyuhyun, kemudian saat hamil dia akan sering terbangun tengah malam karena berbagai gangguan; entah lapar atau mengidam, atau karena sesak yang diakibatkan perutnya yang besar.

Kini saat dia telah mempunyai Baby Cannie, waktu tidur Sungmin terganggu karena tangisan Baby Cannie yang membangunkannya. Entah karena bayinya itu lapar, atau mungkin buang air, atau karena suasana rumahnya tidak membuat bayinya nyaman.

Untunglah dia tidak sendirian karena Kyuhyun selalu menjadi suami dan ayah yang siaga yang selalu mendampinginya untuk mengurus Baby Cannie.

Setelah lahirnya Baby Cannie, mereka memang pindah ke kamar dilantai 2 yang dulu ditempati Sungmin. Itu sengaja agar mereka tidak perlu repot turun naik untuk mengambil segala kebutuhan Baby Cannie dari dapur. Sungmin juga belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak selama luka bekas operasinya belum kering sempurna. Mereka juga menempatkan box bayi dikamar itu agar memudahkan mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan bergantian menjaga Baby Cannie. Terkadang jika Sungmin telah kelelahan setelah seharian mengurus rumah, suaminya itulah yang akan bergantian menjaga Baby Cannie.

Kyuhyun dengan telaten akan menggendong Baby Cannie sembari 'menyusui' Baby Cannie. Karena Sungmin tidak memiliki ASI, Baby Cannie mendapatkan ASI pengganti menggunakan dot khusus untuk bayi dibawah 1 tahun. Kyuhyun juga cukup terampil untuk mengganti popok dan menimang Baby Cannie hingga tertidur.

Dan Baby Cannie juga telah menjadi idola di Hyeopjae.

Sejak kelahirannya yang dengan gembira diumumkan oleh Leeteuk di Country Club, hampir tiap hari teman-teman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan datang untuk mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun dan bergantian bermain dengan Baby Cannie.

Taemin dan Changmin bahkan secara resmi memutuskan untuk menetap di rumah Kyuhyun agar mereka juga bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keponakan mereka.

Begitu juga Lee Minho, yang dengan senang hati pindah ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk bisa bermain dengan cucunya itu.

Cho Jino pun tak mau kalah dengan besannya itu. Dia bahkan rela menunda perilisan album baru serta tur dunianya demi menghabiskan waktunya dengan cucu pertamanya itu. Dia juga membawa Hanbyeol dan Haneul untuk tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, karena suami Hanbyeol, Jay Kim yang brengsek lebih memilih berlibur ke Eropa, mengabaikan anak dan istrinya.

Untung saja dirumah Kyuhyun yang besar itu memiliki banyak kamar untuk mereka semua. Dan jadilah rumah pantai Kyuhyun yang besar, yang dulunya sepi kini menjadi sangat ramai.

Rumah itu penuh dengan berbagai macam suara.

Suara tangisan Baby Cannie; suara tawa Changmin dan Taemin juga Haneul saat mengajak main Baby Cannie atau karena terhibur dengan segala kelucuan yang dilakukan bayi itu; suara teriakan Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga Jino saat bermain game; hingga suara ribut Hanbyeol, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin ketika bergosip atau mendiskusikan mengenai berbagai hal.

Sedikit banyak kehadiran mereka semua memang cukup membantu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih dalam tahap menyesuaikan diri sebagai pasangan muda.

.

Seperti hari ini, sudah dua minggu sejak hari kelahiran Baby Cannie.

Sungmin dibantu Hanbyeol, Ryeowook dan Kibum tengah menyiapkan makan siang karena banyaknya teman-teman yang berkunjung.

Memang sejak yang sejak pernikahan Kibum dan juga pertunangan Ryeowook, mereka berdua tidak lagi bekerja di Country Club, sehingga mereka memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan menemani Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang mendapat waktu rehat sejenak dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai ayah, dia tengah bermain game diruang keluarga bersama Jino dan Changmin.

Leeteuk tengah kebagian tugas menjaga Baby Cannie ditemani Eunhyuk dan Taemin serta Haneul. Mereka tengah mengerumuni bayi mungil nan lucu itu di ruang bermain Baby Cannie yang dibuat Kyuhyun di bagian sayap kiri rumah, dekat dengan dapur, namun cukup jauh dari ruang keluarga sehingga mereka tidak terganggu dengan keributan yang diciptakan para pria di ruang keluarga.

Sedangkan Minho tengah berdiskusi entah apa dengan Siwon, Kangin, Yesung dan Donghae di sisi lain ruang keluarga. Mungkin mengenai bisnis atau investasi yang direncanakan Minho dengan Kyuhyun dan berencana untuk mengajak yang lain untuk ikut serta.

Tiba-tiba suara bel rumah terdengar.

Taemin berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu.

Dan...

"OHO! Captain Song Joongki yang tampan dan gagah tiba! Dimana cucuku yang tampan itu?" seru sang tamu yang ternyata Joongki menggema hingga ke dapur.

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan dari orang yang dirindukannya langsung berlari dari dapur menuju pintu depan.

"AHJUSHI!" teriaknya langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ahjushi kesayangannya itu.

Joongki Ahjushi menyambut Sungmin dalam pelukannya dengan sayang.

"AH! Ini dia sang Eomma yang montok namun tetap manis," serunya, dan mendapat hadiah cubitan sayang dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun serta orang-orang yang berada di ruang keluarga juga mendengar seruan Joongki. Mereka menyudahi aktivitas mereka dan memilih untuk menghampiri Joongki.

"Akhirnya Ahjushi datang juga," sambut Kyuhyun sambil berpelukan singkat dengan Joongki, setelah menyingkirkan istrinya dengan lembut dari pelukan Joongki. Tetap posesif seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja aku datang. Keponakanku tersayang yang manis ini telah melahirkan cucuku yang tampan. Mana mungkin pamannya yang tampan ini tak datang?" selorohnya.

"Akhirnya datang juga Captain tua," sindir Lee Minho sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, aku sudah berusaha datang secepatnya. Aku bahkan mengancam komandan agar memberiku libur supaya aku bisa kemari," elak Joongki membela diri.

Dia mengumbar senyum pada yang lain sebagai ganti salam.

"Dimana cucuku?" tanyanya langsung.

"Baby Cannie ada di ruang bermainnya bersama yang lain," jawab Sungmin. Dia meraih lengan Kyuhyun kemudian menariknya dengan lembut sembari memberi isyarat pada Joongki untuk mengikutinya ke ruang bermain Baby Cannie.

Mereka semua pun menuju ke ruang bermain Baby Cannie.

Dan Song Joongki terpana melihat sesosok bayi yang tengah di berada di gendongan Leeteuk dan tengah digoda oleh Eunhyuk itu.

"Itu putra kami, Ahjushi. Cho Sandeul. Kami memanggilnya Baby Cannie," ujar Sungmin memperkenalkan putranya. Dia beranjak dari sisi Kyuhyun untuk mengambil putranya itu dari gendongan Leeteuk. Kemudian dengan hati-hati dibawanya Baby Cannie mendekati Joongki.

"Lihat Ahjushi, putraku tampan kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjukkan putranya itu.

Joongki menatap Baby Cannie yang berada di gendongan Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

"Ahjushi ingin menggendongnya?" tawar Sungmin lagi.

"Boleh?" tanya Joongki balik.

"Tentu saja. Ahjushi kan Harabeojinya juga," jawab Sungmin. Dengan hati-hati diserahkannya Baby Cannie, yang diterima Joongki dengan perlahan.

Meski ragu, Joongki akhirnya berusaha untuk terbiasa menggendong Baby Cannie yang terlihat tenang dalam gendongannya.

"Annyeong Baby Cannie. Ini Harabeojimu. Joongki Harabeoji. Salam kenal cucuku yang tampan dan manis," sapanya lembut pada Baby Cannie. Mata bayi itu berkedip polos menatap Joongki Ahjushi.

"Matanya indah Sungminnie. Bentuk matanya seperti Kyuhyun, tapi sorot matanya begitu polos dan manis seperti milikmu. Putramu ini, cucuku ini... dia perpaduan sempurna dari kalian berdua," komen Joongki tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum sambil menimang Baby Cannie yang bergelung nyaman dalam gendongan Joongki.

Putra Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu memang mudah dekat dengan siapapun dan juga jarang sekali rewel, kecuali lapar atau akan buang air. Mungkin dia cukup pengertian dengan kondisi sekitarnya atau mungkin dia menyadari posisinya sebagai cucu dari seorang rocker terkenal dan juga putra dari orang tua yang terkenal sehingga dia bersikap manis.

Suara bel rumah kembali terdengar.

"Siapa lagi yang datang? sepertinya rumahmu sedang kebanjiran tamu ya?" komen Taemin sambil kembali beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Sosok dibalik pintu itu membuat Taemin terpaku.

"Siapa Taetae?" tanya Changmin yang menghampiri Taemin.

Dia juga ikut terpaku.

"Siapa Tae?" tanya Kyuhyun dari arah ruang bermain. Dia melihat Changmin dan Taemin yang berdiri kaku menutupi pintu depan.

Kyuhyun bertukar pandang dengan Sungmin yang hanya mengangkat bahu bingung.

Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghampiri mereka ke pintu depan.

Dan Kyuhyun pun membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dan tak percaya.

"EOMMA!?" serunya.

.

.

 _ **Too Far Series**_

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang sosok yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan terkejut namun waspada.

Dalam sekejap pandangannya berubah menjadi dingin dan skeptis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan di rumahku, Bae Sooji-ssi?"tanyanya to the point dengan dingin.

"Hyung," tegur Taemin pelan yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Bae Sooji aka Eomma Kyuhyun itu masih berdiri dalam diam.

"Siapa Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang mendatangi Kyuhyun karena melihat suaminya itu hanya berdiri diam bersama Taemin dan Changmin di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh.

Dan Sungmin pun juga terkejut.

Tubuhnya seketika meremang.

"Bae Sooji?!" seru Lee Minho yang ternyata mengikuti Sungmin.

Lee Minho langsung menarik Sungmin kebelakangnya dengan gestur melindungi.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Bae Sooji tertawa sarkas melihat sambutan dingin yang diterimanya. Dia juga dapat melihat mantan pacarnya sekaligus ayah biologis dari Kyuhyun, Jino, yang berdiri dalam diam tepat dibelakang Sungmin. Namun pandangannya menyiratkan peringatan serius.

Dalam hati dia berfikir bahwa dia datang disaat yang tepat, dimana semua orang tengah berkumpul dirumah anak sulungnya.

"Dingin sekali sambutan kalian," ujarnya sarkas.

"Mengapa kau kemari, Eomma?" tanya Taemin dengan lembut. Dia mendorong pelan Kyuhyun agar memberi Eommanya itu jalan untuk dapat masuk ke rumah.

Kyuhyun memandangnya tak setuju. Kyuhyun sangat keberatan jika Eommanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya kemudian akan membuat keributan yang akan menghancurkan keluarga bahagianya ini.

"Hyung, biarkan EOMMA menjelaskan tujuannya, oke?" pinta Taemin pada hyungnya itu dengan memberikan penekanan pada panggilan 'Eomma' untuk mengingatkan Kyuhyun bahwa wanita yang berdiri di depan mereka adalah Eomma kandung yang telah melahirkan mereka.

Kyuhyun berdeham kemudian mempersilahkan Eommanya untuk masuk ke dalam dengan gestur tubuhnya. Kemudian dia langsung beralih mendekati Sungmin dan meraih istrinya itu dalam pelukannya.

Lee Minho dan Cho Jino masih setia berdiri di dekat Sungmin, memberikan perlindungan mereka pada Sungmin untuk menghadapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan Bae Sooji.

Teman-teman Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih menyingkir ke dapur karena merasa ini adalah masalah keluarga, sebagai pihak luar sebaiknya mereka tidak ikut campur.

Sedangkan Song Joongki masih berdiri di posisinya di depan lorong ruang bermain. Baby Cannie masih nyaman dalam gendongannya.

"Eomma," panggil Kyuhyun dingin, mengingatkan Sooji untuk segera menjelaskan tujuannya datang tiba-tiba ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Sooji menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya melembut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, begini kah sambutanmu pada Eommamu yang lama tak kau temui ini?" tanya lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sooji skeptis. Dia muak dengan segala basa-basi Sooji yang menurutnya sangat basi itu.

"Bae Sooji, cepat segera jelaskan saja tujuanmu kemari. Suasananya sebelumnya sangat damai sebelum kau datang asal kau tahu saja. Jadi, cepat selesaikan urusanmu agar situasi tegang ini segera berakhir oke?" ujar Jino blak-blakan dengan pandangan dingin.

Bae Sooji kembali menghela napas. Wajahnya yang tetap cantik meski tak lagi muda kini terlihat begitu lelah. Tak ada lagi Bae Sooji yang angkuh dan arogan.

"Aku hanya ingin... melihat cucuku. Aku ingin melihat putra Kyuhyun, apakah itu salah?" tanyanya sambil memandang semua yang ada dihadapannya.

Dia kemudian beralih memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"Kyu, apa aku tak percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Sedangkan Sungmin yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah.

Dia berfikir keras, apa sebenarnya tujuan Eomma Kyuhyun untuk menemui anaknya? Apa wanita itu berniat untuk melukai anaknya?

Bukankah wanita itu membencinya?

Jadi? Mengapa wanita itu ingin melihat anaknya?

"Eomma? Apa benar, Eomma... ingin bertemu anak Kyuhyun Hyung?" tanya Taemin pelan dari arah belakang Sooji.

Sooji menoleh pada putra bungsunya itu. Dia tersenyum lirih.

"Aku telah meminta maaf pada Hyesun di pemakamannya, juga Lee Sungji, adik kembar Lee Sungmin. Jadi, aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada Lee Sungmin dan bertemu dengan putranya. Putra dari putraku. Cucu pertamaku. Apakah itu salah?" ujarnya sambil kembali memandang semua orang yang masih terdiam.

Sooji beralih memandang lekat Sungmin yang perlahan rileks dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Hati kecilnya yang semakin lembut sejak menjadi seorang ibu entah mengapa begitu terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Sooji.

'Apa benar yang dikatakan wanita ini? Apa benar dia telah meminta maaf pada Eomma dan juga adiknya?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Jika itu memang benar, Eommanya serta adiknya yang baik hati itu pasti telah memaafkan wanita ini. Jadi? Apakah Sungmin akan terus dendam pada wanita ini? Walau bagaimanapun wanita ini adalah Eomma Kyuhyun kan? Dan merupakan Ibu mertuanya kan?

Sungmin terdiam sembari memandang Sooji yang masih memandangnya dengan sendu.

Sepertinya Eomma Kyuhyun itu benar-benar telah menyesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar jujur kali ini, Sooji-ya?" tanya Lee Minho. Dia sangsi jika seorang Bae Sooji telah melakukan hal itu dan melupakan dendamnya yang telah bertahun-tahun dipendamnya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh telah menyesal, Minho-ya? aku akui aku memang wanita yang jahat. Tapi, manusia juga bisa berubah kan? Aku... aku sendirian. Aku tak memiliki siapapun sekarang," ujarnya lirih.

"Putra bungsuku meninggalkanku. putra sulungku pun membenciku. Dia bahkan tidak mengundangku ke pernikahannya. Aku... aku telah mendapat karma dari semua kesalahanku. Aku... aku menyesal. Dan aku... aku ingin memiliki keluargaku kembali. Aku ingin memiliki putraku kembali," lanjutnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Taemin bergantian.

Tatapannya berakhir pada Sungmin, lalu pada Baby Cannie yang berada di gendongan Joongki.

"Aku juga ingin menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai menantuku dan... menimang cucuku. Cucu pertamaku. Aku... ingin menjadi nenek yang baik untuknya. Aku sudah tua, apalagi yang kucari?" ujarnya lirih. Dia menangis. Seorang Bae Sooji yang angkuh dan berdarah dingin menangis.

Dia sungguh-sungguh menunjukkan penyesalannya.

Sungmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tulusnya.

"Eommamu telah menyesal Kyu, tidakkah kau ingin memberinya kesempatan?" ujarnya dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin ragu. Ada sedikit ketidak setujuan di tatapan matanya.

Sungmin keukeuh menahan wajah Kyuhyun agar tetap memandangnya.

"Kyu, aku... telah memaafkan Eommamu. Tidak perlu lagi ada dendam dan sakit hati. Semua telah usai Kyu. Beliau adalah keluarga kita juga. Beliau adalah Eommamu, dan juga Halmeoni dari Baby Cannie. Seperti kita yang memberikan Taemin kesempatan, kita juga harus memberikan Eommamu kesempatan. Semua orang yang mau berubah berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua kan?" ujar Sungmin lagi dengan nada membujuk yang sangat meyakinkan.

Lee Minho tersenyum bangga mendengar perkataan putra satu-satunya itu.

Putranya telah benar-benar dewasa. Dia bisa berbesar hati memaafkan dirinya, Taemin, dan kini Bae Sooji yang telah menyakitinya sejak lama.

Putranya itu memang berhati malaikat, persis seperti mendiang istrinya, Go Hyesun.

Mengingat mediang istrinya itu membuatnya terharu.

'Hyesun-ah, putra kita sangat hebat ya?' batinnya berbisik pada mendiang istrinya.

'Sungjin-ah, kau tenanglah bersama Eommamu. Kakakmu dan aku telah bahagia disini bersama keponakanmu yang lucu dan tampan, juga kakak iparmu yang baik. Appa berjanji akan menjaga mereka. Apa menyayangimu,' bisik batinnya lagi pada mendiang putra bungsunya.

Kembali pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Setelah bertukar tatap dengan Sungmin. Akhirnya Kyuhyun luluh dengan tatapan tulus istri cantik nan baik hatinya itu. Dia memang beruntung memiki Sungmin sebagai istri dan Eomma dari anaknya.

Dia beralih pada Sooji.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam, dia sudah mantap dengan keputusannya.

Taemin dan Changmin menatap Kyuhyun cemas, sedangkan Bae Sooji menatap Kyuhyun dengan harap-harapp cemas. Sementara Sungmin, dia tersenyum kecil karena telah tahu keputusan yang akan diambil suaminya adalah keputusan terbaik untuk semuanya.

"Aku... menerima penyesalan Eomma. Aku juga... aku juga minta maaf karena telah berkata kasar dan juga bersikap kasar pada Eomma," ujarnya dengan perlahan. Nada bicaranya melembut. "Dan... ya... Eomma boleh menemui cucu Eomma. Jika Eomma memang sungguh-sungguh menyesali semuanya, aku tak memiliki hak untuk dendam pada Eomma. Istriku, Sungmin, dia telah memaafkan Eomma. Jadi, mana mungkin aku masih mendendam pada Eommaku sendiri?" lanjutnya. Dia memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Bae Sooji.

Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Eommanya itu. Dan setelah tepat berada di hadapan Eommanya, dipeluknya Eommanya dengan erat.

Kembali tumpah air mata Sooji dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, dia bisa berbaikan dengan putranya. Putranya telah memaafkannya.

Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati merasakn tubuh Eommanya yang begitu kurus dan ringkih. Eommanya pasti telah menderita selama ini setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Mungkin Eommanya telah menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan begitu kejam untuk menunjukkan penyesalannya.

Sungmin menangis terharu dalam pelukan Minho.

"Eomma," panggil Taemin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya untuk memberi kesempatan Taemin agar bisa memeluk Eommanya. Kemudian dia memeluk keduanya dalam pelukan erat.

Sungguh akhir yang bahagia untuk keluarga itu.

Setelah puas berpelukan dengan putra-putranya, Sooji beralih pada Sungmin.

"Apa kau mengijinkan aku untuk memelukmu, menantuku?" tanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin bertukar pandang pada Abeojinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari mereka, dengan canggung Sungmin mendekati Bae Sooji dan membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, Lee Sungmin. Kata maaf saja takkan cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menyesali semua kesalahanku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahanku dengan layak," lirihnya dalam pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin yang awalnya canggung akhirnya membalas pelukan Sooji dan berusaha menenangkan wanita dalam pelukannya itu.

"Anda tak perlu melakukan apapun, Bae Sooji-ssi. Jika Anda... menngijinkanku memanggil Anda Eommonim, itu saja sudah cukup untukku," bisiknya.

Bae Sooji melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau ingin memanggilku... Eommonim?" tanyanya terkejut.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Karena sekarang aku adalah istri Kyuhyun, berarti Anda adalah Eommaku juga kan? Jadi..."

Bae Sooji langsung buru-buru mengangguk sambil tersenyum haru.

"Tentu saja sayang. Tentu saja boleh. Aku sangat bangga memiliki menantu yang baik hati sepertimu. Kau sungguh-sungguh mirip dengan Hyesun, sahabatku yang sangat baik hati itu. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar... ah... semua sudah terlambat," ujar Sooji lirih. Teringat akan sahabat yang telah dibenci dan dikhianatinya dulu.

"Tak ada kata terlambat Eommonim," ujar Sungmin. Membuat senyum lirih terkembang diwajah Sooji.

"Ehm, Eommonim... ingin menemui putraku kan?" tanya Sungmin. Dia menarik pelan Sooji untuk menghampiri Joongki.

Joongki menyerahkan Baby Cannie yang ternyata masih tenang dalam gendongannya itu pada Sungmin. Setelah menimang dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening dan pipi gembil putranya, disodorkan Baby Cannie pada Sooji yang menatapnya ragu.

"Gendonglah Eommonim, ini cucumu, Baby Cannie..." tawar Sungmin dengan sabar.

Dengan ragi-ragu diraihnya Baby Cannie dalam gendongannya. Canggung pada awalnya, namun kemudian senyum lembut tersungging di wajah tirusnya. Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang tenang milik cucunya itu dengan sayang. Baby Cannie membalas tatapan Halmeoninya itu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Lucunya cucuku. Siapa namamu sayang? Baby Cannie?" tanyanya dengan nada manis sambil menimang Baby Cannie yang begitu tenang dalam gendongannya. Baby Cannie telah mengakui Bae Sooji sebagai neneknya.

"Cho Sandeul. Kami memanggilnya Baby Cannie, Eomma," jelas Kyuhyun. Dia menghampiri Eommanya kemudian memberikan kecupan manis di kening anaknya.

"Dia perpaduan sempurna diriku dan Sungmin. Tampan dan manis kan?" ujarnya lagi sambil mendekap pinggang Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan di pelipis Sungmin dengan sayang. Sungmin tersenyum dengan suasana yang kembali hangat ini.

"Ya, dia sangat sempurna. Perpaduan yang sempurna. Kalian memang sangat serasi. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik pada kalian. Semoga kalian bisa segera memberikan lagi cucu-cucu untuk orang tua kalian, ne?" ujarnya. Dia menoleh pada Lee Minho dan Cho Jino juga Song Joongki yang merespon ucapannya dengan senyum tipis.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertukar pandang.

"Ya, doakan saja Eomma. Semoga Sungmin sanggup memberikanku satu tim basket setidaknya. Atau mungkin satu tim sepak bola lebih bagus lagi," sahut Kyuhyun santai.

Semua yang ada disana tertawa mendengar ucapan asal Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin dengan senang hati memberikan sikutan mautnya di perut Kyuhyun.

"Sembarangan. Kau enak tinggal buat, tapi aku kan yang mengandung," ujarnya sarkas.

Bae Sooji tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Dengar itu Kyu. Mengandung itu tidak mudah loh, apalagi menjadi male pregnant seperti Sungmin. Jangan terlalu tega begitu. Aku sih tak apa jika memang kalian tak mau punya anak lagi. Baby Cannie ini sudah cukup. Iya kan sayang?" ujarnya pada Baby Cannie yang membalasnya dengan kedipan lucu.

'Aigo... lucunya..." seru Bae Sooji lagi.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena akhirnya masalah besar yang tersisa dalam hidup mereka telah usai.

Begitu juga dengan Lee Minho, Cho Jino, Changmin dan Taemin.

Drama keluarga mereka akhirnya berakhir dengan bahagia.

.

.

 _TOO FAR SERIES_

.

.

 **5 tahun kemudian**

 **(Kyuhyun POV)**

.

Aku tengah bersantai di kursi malasku sembari mengawasi Baby Cannie yang tengah bermain pasir bersama Haneul, Eunhae dan Choi triplets di pantai.

Disampingku, Changmin tengah sibuk memangku Shim Jongin, putra tunggalnya yang lahir dua tahun yang lalu.

Changmin dan Taemin telah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu.

Putranya itu tengah ngambek karena tidak diijinkan mengikuti teman-temannya bermain di pantai. Sebenarnya bukan tidak boleh, tapi dia baru saja sembuh dari demamnya sehingga belum diperbolehkan bermain di pantai karena takutnya angin laut akan membuatnya kembali demam. Apalagi ini sudah sore hari, suhu angin lautnya sedikit lebih dingin dibandingkan saat siang hari.

Lee Eunhae itu adalah putri Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang lahir dua minggu setelah ulang tahun pertama Baby Cannie.

Dan Choi triplets adalah ketiga putra kembar dari si Tuan Muda Choi Siwon dan istri Snow White Prince-nya, Kim Kibum yang kini menjadi Choi Kibum.

Choi Daehan, Choi Minguk dan Choi Manse, itulah nama mereka. Si kembar tiga itu lahir dua bulan setelah Lee Eunhae lahir. Beruntung sekali Tuan Muda itu, sekali langsung dapat tiga putra, kembar lagi.

Untungnya jarak umur mereka tidak jauh, sehingga mereka bisa bermain bersama dengan baby Cannieku.

"Kyu, bisa kau jaga Sunny dan Kyumin? Aku dan Taemin ingin membantu Hanbyeol Noona menyiapkan makan malam. Nanti Wookie dan Leeteuk akan kemari. Wookie dan Teukkie hyung lagi mengidam masakanku, jadi aku harus memberikan terbaik untuknya. Mereka kan selalu membantu, terutama disaat waktu mengidamku dulu yang sangat merepotkan mereka." Sungmin, istriku muncul dari dalam rumah dengan menggendong Sunny, salah satu anak kembarku, sementara Taemin menggendong Kyumin.

Sunny, Lee Sunkyu, putriku, dan Lee Kyumin, putra bungsuku. Mereka terlahir kembar. Sunkyu yang kami panggil Sunny terlebih dulu dikeluarkan dari kandungan saat operasi caesar sehingga dia yang mendapatkan posisi sebagai kakak dan anak kedua, sedangkan Kyumin sebagai adik sekaligus putra bungsuku. Mereka lahir dua tahun lalu, hanya berbeda sebulan dengan Jongin, putra Changmin-Taemin.

"Baiklah. Kemari putra Appa yang tampan," sambutku pada Kyumin yang langsung mengulurkan tangannya dari gendongan Taemin. Aku dudukkan dia di pangkuanku. Sungmin mengulurkan putriku satu-satunya yang memudian aku dudukkan juga dipangkuanku, bersebelahan dengan adik kembarnya, Kyumin.

"Jangan terlalu lelah sayang," pesanku sambil memberikan kecupan dan sedikit lumatan di bibir pinkish shape-M miliknya yang selalu menggodaku.

Dia menjawabku dengan senyuman malunya kemudian bergegas kembali ke dalam.

Taemin menghampiri putranya, Jongin, yang masih dalam mode merajuk di pangkuan ayahnya. Dirabanya kening Jongin untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Sudah tidak demam," gumamnya.

Jongin menarik lengan Taemin saat adikku itu akan beranjak pergi.

"Waeyo, sayang?" tanyanya lembut.

"Main," rengeknya sambil menunjuk ke arah anak-anak yang bermain di pantai.

Taemin bertukar pandang denganku dan Changmin.

"Biarkan dia bermain Tae. Aku dan Changmin akan mengawasinya bersama juga yang lain. Jika terjadi sesuatu kami akan memanggil kalian," ujarku menenangkannya.

Taemin menghela nafas menyerah.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lelah, arra?" pesannya yang langsung direspon Jongin dengan anggukan antusias.

Setelah memberikan kecupan manis di bibir pada Changmin dan kecupan di pipi padaku, Taemin beranjak masuk untuk membantu Sungmin menyiapkan makan malam.

"Siapa mau membuat benteng perang?!" seruku.

"JONGIN!" seru Jongin langsung sambil melonjak di pangkuan Changmin.

"CUNNY/MIN!" seru kedua anak kembarku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita serbu!" seru Changmin menurunkan Jongin kemudian menggandengnya menuju pantai. Aku tak mau kalah, langsung menggendong kedua anakku dan berlari menuju pantai.

Mereka berteriak kesenangan dalam gendonganku.

Kami pun bersenang-senang di pantai bersama hingga matahari terbenam.

Setelah ini kami akan repot memandikan mereka.

Huh... inilah nasib menjadi orang tua.

.

.

Makan malam berlangsung ramai. Untungnya aku telah mengganti meja makanku dengan ukuran yang lebih besar berbentuk persegi panjang.

Abeoji, Eomma, Minho Abeonim, Joongki Ahjushi serta teman-temanku telah hadir dimeja makan bersama anak mereka masing-masing.

Abeoji duduk di ujung meja. Disebelah kirinya duduk Eommaku. Dujung meja satunya duduk Minho Abeonim.

Aku sendiri duduk disebelah kanan Abeoji. Disebelahku duduk ketiga anakku : Sunny, Sandeul dan Kyumin lalu kemudian Sungmin. Sandeul sengaja berada di tengah untuk memisahkan si kembar yang terkadang berebut makanan. Lagipula si kembar masih membutuhkan bimbinganku dan Sungmin untuk memakan makanan mereka dengan baik dan rapi. Sementara Sandeul telah mandiri dan bisa makan dengan rapi.

Lalu di deretanku duduk Donghae, Eunhae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kangin, Hanbyeol Noona, Hanaeul, serta Joongki Ahjushi.

Disebelah Eommaku, disisi kiri Abeoji, duduk Taemin, Jongin dan Changmin. Disebelah Changmin duduk Siwon dan Kibum yang mengapit Daehan dan Minguk, sementara Manse duduk disebelah kiri Kibum, diapit oleh Ryeowook yang tengah hamil besar, didampingi Yesung disampingnya. Lalu Heechul hyung dan suaminya, Hangeng hyung yang akhirnya bisa pulang ke Korea setelah cukup lama berada di Beijing untuk mengurus pekerjaannya disana.

Kami, 28 orang, duduk bersama di meja makan yang besar ini untuk makan malam bersama. Kami, akhirnya menjadi sebuah keluarga besar, berkat Sungmin, istriku.

Padahal dahulu belum tentu kami akan bisa makan dalam satu meja yang sama seperti saat ini.

Pertemuanku dan Lee Sungmin, ani, Cho Sungmin, istriku, itu adalah takdir. Takdir yang memang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan untukku.

Awalnya aku terlalu takut untuk bersamanya, karena aku takut akan jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya. Wajahnya yang manis, cantik dan indah. Hatinya yang baik. Kepribadiannya yang unik dan perjalanan hidupnya yang mengagumkan. Semua itu terlalu kuat untuk dapat ku tolak.

Tapi, semua itu pada akhirnya sukses membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam padanya.

Ani, aku tidak terjatuh, tapi telah tenggelam.

Tenggelam terlalu dalam, selamanya dalam cintanya.

Ketulusannya telah membuka hatiku, merebut cintaku.

Dan berkatnya, aku bisa memiliki keluarga besar ini.

Lee Sandeul, Lee Sunkyu dan Lee Kyumin, ketika anak-anakku yang dilahirnya dengan perjuangan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Semua pengorbanannya membuktikan kekuatan cinta adalah segalanya.

Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Cho Sungmin, istriku, belahan jiwaku. Eomma dari anak-anakku.

.

 **(Kyuhyun POV END)**

.

 **(Sungmin POV)**

.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa hari ini akan tiba.

Hari dimana kami berkumpul dimeja makan ini sebagai sebuah keluarga besar.

Ada Jino Abeonim, Abeojiku, dan juga Sooji Eommonim, Eomma Kyuhyun yang dulu sangat membenciku. Ah, dan juga Taemin, yang kini menjadi adik iparku dan istri dari Changmin serta seorang ibu dari Jongin, keponakanku.

6 tahun yang lalu, suasana di ruangan ini begitu tegang.

Pertengkaran teriakan, makian, air mata, sumpah serapah, semuanya tercurah di ruangan ini.

Siapa yang akan menyangka 6 tahun kemudian, ledakan tawa justru menggema diruangan ini.

Tawa ceria dan bahagia dari kami. Yang dipertemukan dan dipersatukan karena cinta.

Karena cinta, aku bisa bersama Kyuhyun.

Karena cinta aku bisa memiliki kembali Abeojiku.

Karena cinta, aku memiliki ketiga anak-anakku; Sandeul, Sunny dan Kyumin.

Karena cinta, aku bisa berkumpul dengan Joongki Ahjushi dan juga Jino Abeoji serta Hanbyeol Noona dan Haneul yang lucu.

Karena cinta juga, Bae Sooji Eommonim dan Taemin mau membuka hatinya dan menerimaku menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Karena cinta,

Ya...

Karena cinta Kyuhyun-lah, Aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam kehidupannya.

Aku tenggelam sangat dalam selamanya. Dalam cintanya.

Dan aku bahagia.

Aku mencintainya. Cho Kyuhyun. Suamiku, belahan jiwaku. Abeoji dari anak-anakku.

.

 **(Sungmin POV END)**

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BENERAN END**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya END juga! #sujudsyukur

Jeongmal kamsahamnida atas dukungan semuanya.

Jeongmal kamsahamnida juga atas kesabaran kalian, semua pengertian kalian atas ke-moody-an dan kengaretan Hasu :P

Untuk Readers, followers, reviewers, silent readers, guest haters (?)

Terutama reviewers :

 **PRISNA CHO,**

 **Za KyuMin,**

 **Secretkyung,**

 **dwi-yomi,**

 **Mel,**

 **bantalnya kyu,**

 **anummutia,**

 **myFridayyy,**

 **MoemoeBaoziHana,**

 **PumpkinEvil137,**

 **abilhikmah,**

 **Taniea458,**

 **Harukiee,**

 **fani,**

 **maiolibel,**

 **orange girls,**

 **danactebh,**

 **minami Kz,**

 **nurindaKyumin,**

 **ikakyuminss,**

 **joyers,**

 **fitriKyuMin,**

 **nanayukeroo,**

 **joyers,**

 **RinHyunpark 1992,**

 **xxx,**

 **belsha joy,**

 **Girls in awesome world,**

 **SML ming,**

 **nik4nik,**

 **Intan ps,**

 **Dewi maharani,**

 **itsdarkblue,**

 **,**

 **Hasuki Airin,**

 **Karen Kouzuki,**

 **d14apink,**

 **ShinYangChoi,**

 **Cici fu,**

 **rheina,**

 **kezypark,**

 **Nanda374,**

 **hyhyworld,**

 **Lee Minry,**

 **Ratry Joyers,**

dan reviewers lain (maaf kalo belum kesebut) yang rutin review and ngasih kritik saran ke Hasu.

Juga reader baru, salam kenal.

Jeongmal mianhe juga atas keterlambatannya. #DEEPBOW

Koneksi internet lagi ga bagus di daerah Hasu pasca lebaran idul Adha kemaren karena ada something yang merusak jaringan seluler didaerah Hasu, jadinya sinyal ga bisa buat online.

Mau update lewat hp, panjang banget ne... ga sanggup hp jadul Hasu T.T

Semoga puas sama ENDINGNYA ^.^

Oh,ya, ini dirangkum juga dari buku ke empat Too Far Series : Rush Finlay, tapi Hasu CUMA ngambil beberapa point aja sih dari sana karena ending disini beda sama di novelnya.

Maafkeun buat yang kecewa karena ini ga sama dengan novelnya, ne... #BOW

Buat yang request nama anak Kyumin, udah keturut semua kan? (kayaknya)

Oke dah.

Sampai jumpa di ff Hasu yang lain.

Keep Reading ^0^

Salam Kyuhyun six pack+kekar

Gomawo

.

 **RyeoTa Hasu**


End file.
